


You and I

by Eclipse9856



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, Team as Family, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 200,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what they've both told themselves for years, Jayme and Spock can't actually live without each other. Or, the one where Spock left more than just Vulcan behind after that meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last year someone asked if I'd ever get around to writing a F!Kirk/Spock. I started one, then got pulled into something else and before I knew it, nine months had passed. Since the story didn't have much more than an outline, I decided that I was gonna go for it. I went a tad AU with this one and a good chuck of their background is in this chapter. The title is from the Paper Route song You and I.
> 
> As always, I don't own them. Wish I did though.

_I waited for this_   
_I'm the letter that you never sent_   
_I'm just a shot at forgiveness_   
_All the words now taken back_

_Every way I need you_   
_Pull me through every memory you thread_   
_I've waited for this, it's every wound I won't forget_   
_You made your move now it's mine again_   
_Can I give you something to believe in_

_So run for your life now_   
_Maybe you won't, you wanna stay here_   
_Live underground_   
_We need to get out, the going is good_   
_We gotta turn off the lights, we gotta run for the woods now_

_You and I_   
_We lie awake at night_

_You and I_   
_We lie awake at night_

You and I – Paper Route

* * *

Every rational bone in her body was screaming at her to go back to the graduate dorms, bother her best friend into getting a drink with her and pretend she didn't see the person who's been plaguing her thoughts but she wasn't a coward and it's time she started acting like it. His mother had warned her that their connection was too strong to actually avoid each other when they were in the same city but they were both too stubborn to let that stop them, which is how they ended up in this whole mess in the first place.

It started out how all these stories do, with two kids who had no real reason to be friends but ended up kind of stuck with each other. Her, the 'too smart for her own good' daughter of a martyred hero and, him, the hybrid son of an ambassador. They met when her mother was stationed at the 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards. The Starfleet school on the station was good, just not challenging enough for a brilliant and energetic kid with two geniuses for parents, so she was given the option to go to school on Vulcan and jumped at the chance.

From the second they met, Jayme Thea Kirk and S'chn T'gai Spock just clicked. Separately, they never fit anywhere but, together, they were like an unstoppable force of nature. Even with the three years between them, the pair seemed to be two sides of the same coin. Jayme was their instinctual heart and Spock was their logical mind. They did everything from science projects to excursions into the mountains while practically joined at the hip.

Even though he tried to show as few emotions as possible, as expected of a Vulcan diplomat's son, Jayme had learned to read his non-expressions to the point where they would even have whole conversations without uttering a single word. His mother would always make a comment that there was more to them than they realized but Jayme didn't understand what she meant until she was twelve and her mother died in an engineering accident.

The young Miss Kirk was sent to live with family on a colony as part of her mother's Family Emergency Plan. She stayed in contact with Spock, something in her head and heart refusing to just let him go. Less than a year later, a fungus killed the food supply and the governor massacred half of the people. A week into the mess, a Vulcan ship showed up before Starfleet did and among the passengers was a very worried Spock and his older brother, Sybok. Somehow, her friend felt her distress from light years away and forced his father to request that a ship check on the colony.

When it came time for the children to be released to their families, Spock used a bunch of logical double-talk to get his parents to take custody of Jayme, who didn't have anyone else. Slowly, things began to return to some form of normal. They went back to classes, the only time Spock let her out of his sight, and tried to hold to their plan to go to the Vulcan Science Academy, even though she would've been a couple years behind him. Then, when she was fourteen and he was seventeen, he left.

Other than a quick vid-comm every few months, Spock didn't talk to her like he used to and Jayme never really understood why. Lady Amanda would update her about him every chance the woman got until Jayme just asked her to stop. She stuck with Sarek, helping where she could with diplomatic duties, knowing that Spock's father wouldn't try to talk to her about Spock or Starfleet like his mother did. She got her doctorate and stayed under the radar but she couldn't deny the pull she felt to Earth. So, shortly before the ten-year anniversary of her mother's death, Jayme went to her parents' home in Riverside, Iowa.

Sitting in that bar, listening to Pike go on and on about humanitarianism and peacekeeping, the only thing Jayme could think about was Spock. He was the logical one and he went to Starfleet, so there had to be something to it. The next morning, she hopped on the shuttle without a word. She had no idea he was in San Francisco until she was a month in and her frienemy, Uhura, mentioned him as being one of the instructors.

For months, they managed to avoid each other but she could feel him when they were close enough. That morning, she almost slammed into him when she wasn't paying attention and now he was the only thing she could think about. Graduate school is hard enough, especially the Starfleet Command School, and now she's distracted by soulful brown eyes and pointy ears that turn the most adorable shade of green when he's flustered.

Jayme hit the buzzer before she could talk herself out of it and waited. The look on Spock's face when he opened his door would read impassive to most but never to her. Even if she hadn't known him since they were kids, the way their worlds were intertwined left very few secrets between them. At least, that's how it used to be. She could tell that he was tired but he was also happy to see her. Jayme cracked a smile, in spite of herself.

"What's cookin', good lookin'," she asked with a smirk.

"You have been on campus for six months, one week and four days. I expected you to attempt to converse with me sooner," Spock said, ignoring the attempt she made to inject a little humor into the situation.

"Only knew you were here for five of them. Besides, I had a bet going with your brother to see how long it would take before I caved. He had a bit more faith in me than your mother did but not by much. Your sister had the best guess, though," Jayme smiled, looking up at him. "Did you get taller?"

"Yes," he answered as he stepped aside to let her into his apartment.

She took her time looking around, noting the mix of Vulcan and Human decor in his home. Her eyes stopped to focus on a holophoto of two kids on a shelf. The boy stood tall and expressionless while the girl leaned against his shoulder with a bright smile on her face and her blue eyes picking up the light over Shi'Kahr.

"We were so young back then."

"Indeed," Spock said quietly.

"It was so simple. Two kids just… being kids. Well, as much as Vulcan kid and a Human kid living on Vulcan could be kids. Do you ever wish...? Nevermind."

"I do not wish to return to that time. I do, however, wish that I could have returned to you. I caused you pain and that was not my intention."

"You just… you left."

"I could not stay. Even Human, you were more acceptable to them than I have ever been. When Minister Sonek insulted my mother, I understood that I would never have been Vulcan enough for them. I was only accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy because my father's position allowed me to be."

"You were more than enough for me, Spock. You always have been. When you decided to turn down the VSA, I thought it was my fault. I asked myself what I could have done," she told him. "Tried to figure out why everyone always leaves me."

"It was not you," he told her sternly.

"That's what your mother said but it never helped, not that she expected it to. Apparently, it's extremely rare for someone to abandon their t'hy'la," Jayme sighed.

"She addressed you as such?"

"She did. I actually had to look that one up, despite how well I speak Vulcan. I got it, once I understood the context."

On Vulcan, there was the concept of bonding, which was essentially a telepathic link that equated to being married. Having a t'hy'la was like having a bondmate, only cranked up to a thousand. It was a connection that wasn't a conscious action, just an uncontrollable and almost tangible link between two people. The best way Jayme could define t'hy'la is friend/brother/lover or soulmates in the extreme. Someone you trust with everything. Someone who completes you. Someone who has a kindred spirit. Someone who would give of their body to you and only you. They never got to that last part but if he asked, she'd be all over it in a heartbeat.

She smiled, "I thought she was blowing smoke until I talked to T'Pring. She got married last year. Actually thanked me, said that my link to you I did something to your betrothal bond."

"My connection to T'Pring had always been weak. I believe, and this is only speculative, that our interactions after your time on Tarsus Four were the cause for the complete dissolution of our connection."

"Yea. I figured as much when you started reaching out to me," Jayme whispered. "Especially when the dreams started. They're very vivid. I still have them sometimes."

"My apo..." he started.

"Don't. It's the only way I know you're still in there," she said, tapping the side of her head. She took a deep breath before she looked up at him. He really did get taller. "So, what do we do now? We can't actually avoid each other here and, to be honest, I don't really want to."

"I am unable to avoid you," Spock admitted. "I have attempted to do so, however, it is difficult."

Jayme never considered that he actually had a hard time with this too. She was so mad for so long that he ran off to Starfleet that she never considered that it took its toll on him. Looking at him now, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Spock was rarely at a loss but even he didn't know what to do.

"You want to avoid me?"

"The only thing I want is your happiness. Whatever I must do to ensure that, I will do."

"So, if I asked you to leave, you'd leave?"

"If that is your wish, yes. I have been offered multiple assignments in various locations. My presence is not required here."

"And if that's not what I want? If I'm finding it next to impossible to stand over here instead of wrap my arms around you and never let go, what would you do then?"

Spock looked at her for a long moment before he made a decision, she could tell just by the set of his shoulders. He crossed the room in three strides before he pulled her against his chest. Jayme buried her face against his collarbone, gripping the back of his shirt as he whispered to her in Vulcan. She didn't have to pay attention to the words to know that he was apologizing, something that most Vulcans would never do. Jayme broke. All the strength that she'd walked into the room with was gone.

"Don't do that to me again. Orders are one thing but you left and you shut me out and I felt like I was gonna die. Don't leave me like that again," Jayme whispered. "I can't…"

"I will be here as long as you wish me to be."


	2. Chapter 2

_Starfleet Network Interplanetary Text Communication_  
_From: Kirk SC937-0176 CEC_  
To: Spock _ST179-0276 SPF_  
_2255.161_  
_0120 FST_

Kirk: I'm bored.

Spock: You should be sleeping.

Kirk: Tried. Still staring at the ceiling.

Spock: Have you attempted meditation.

Kirk: I won't do that unless I have to.

Spock: Perhaps Doctor McCoy can give you a sleep aid.

Kirk: Yea… NO. Bones is hypo happy.

Spock: You need to sleep.

Kirk: I know. Hasn't really been my thing for the last few years.

Spock: My doing?

Kirk: Only partially. My mind can't seem to settle. Which is messed up, I slept just fine at your place the other day.

Spock: It would be unwise for you to return to my home at this hour. I have already fielded questions about our involvement with each other.

Kirk: Pike just told me that there are rumors but he knows that we know each other and he's on a training cruise, so he has more important stuff to worry about. It's going to be interesting when the fall semester starts. I can't wait until your girlfriend corners me.

Spock: Girlfriend?

Kirk: Nyota Uhura.

Spock: Cadet Uhura is not my girlfriend.

Kirk: I know. It's just that she already hates me and she has a huge crush on you. The second she realizes that you're unavailable, and I'm the cause, she's going to flip.

Spock: We will deal with it when the time comes.

Kirk: That's not comforting in the least.

Spock: It was not intended to be.

Kirk: Gee, thanks. It's not like I don't have actual things to worry about.

Spock: You are doing well in your classes.

Kirk: Not that. You.

Spock: What about me worries you?

Kirk: I've been worried about you as long as I can remember.

Spock: I understand. I assure you that you do not need to worry.

Kirk: Doesn't change the fact that I do.

Spock: You are stubborn.

Kirk: Pot meet kettle.

Spock: What does a pot and a kettle have to do with our conversation?

Kirk: I know you know that one. 'The pot calling the kettle black.' It's an idiom used to claim that a person is guilty of the very thing of which they accuse another. You calling me stubborn is like a pot calling a kettle black. I could swear I told you that one.

Spock: We were eleven and fourteen. I remember.

Kirk: Yep. You had this adorable little smile on your face for almost half a second.

Spock: I did not.

Kirk: You did too. It was cute.

Spock: Go to sleep, Jayme.

Kirk: Why? Because I'm talking about your cute smile.

Spock: You must rest.

Kirk: You're blushing, aren't you?

Spock: No.

Kirk: You are. I can tell.

Spock: Jayme.

Kirk: Spock.

Spock: Sleep.

Kirk: Fine. Thank you for helping.

Spock: I was unaware that I did anything of the sort.

Kirk: And yet, you did. G'night.

Spock: Goodnight.

* * *

"That appears to be a most uncomfortable position," Spock said when he walked into the classroom she was sitting in. The joys of summer sessions, you could study just about anywhere on campus without worrying about too many people.

"I've had worse," she sighed and sat up. "Remember when I used to sleep on my floor with I-Chaya."

"I do. He would growl at anyone who approached you."

Jayme laughed, "You would've thought he was my pet sehlat instead of yours."

"Indeed," he said with a nod. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Oh, this. No, I got it. I just… I'm trying to figure out why I signed up to torture myself," Jayme chuckled.

"Most people would assume that it is because of your father," Spock said as he stepped closer to her.

"But you are by no means 'most people'," she pointed out.

"You are here because I am here," he said quietly.

"I think so. For years, I felt this pull to Earth, which was weird because Vulcan is my home, so I just ignored it until I couldn't. Pike said some convincing stuff the night he recruited me but I wasn't exactly listening to my head when I got into that shuttle. My heart just told me that I needed to be in San Francisco… and here you are. Maybe Starfleet was where I was always supposed to end up and the universe just forced my hand," Jayme smiled before changing the subject. "What are you still doing in the building?"

"Office hours," Spock said.

"Ah, fun stuff," she chuckled.

"Indeed. Have you acquired evening sustenance?"

"I have not had dinner."

"Come, I will prepare something."

"Did you just offer to cook for me?" Jayme gave him a look.

"Indeed. You do not eat as much as you should and that is something we must rectify. As you have a fondness for plomeek soup, especially prepared by myself or my siblings, I will begin my attempt to improve your nutrition in that manner."

"You could've just said 'yes, Jayme, I'm making you dinner.' Though, plomeek soup is technically breakfast," she smiled. He looked at her but didn't say anything. "You're gonna be a pain in my ass now, aren't you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How much trouble you get yourself into."

"Hey. I'll have you know, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you looking out for me," Jayme smiled.

"And yet, that is exactly what you have."

* * *

"Come on," Jayme groaned after he got checkmate again. "How do you always do that?"

"I have always been better at chess than you are," Spock said but she could feel something tugging at her mind.

"Are you reading me?" she asked him.

"Not intentionally. Your mental barriers have improved, however, your mind remains open to me."

"So, you are reading me."

"You are broadcasting. I am simply receiving the information you are sending."

"That's cheating," Jayme chuckled.

"No, it is tactical reconnaissance," he told her.

"Was that a joke?" she gave him a look. Spock didn't say anything but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "It was. Since when do you joke?"

"I have lived among Humans for over seven years."

"And I've lived with Vulcans for fourteen years, you don't see me being all Vulcan."

"No? You do exhibit some of my people's traits," Spock pointed out.

"Like?"

"You are vegetarian. You prefer warm climates, honesty, intelligence, service, science."

"Which could all be human traits depending on where you're from."

"And you are from Iowa?"

"No, I'm not. My parents are from Iowa. I lived there for like two years and I don't remember them. I was born in space and I lived on Vulcan most of my life. I have more of a connection to the plains of Gol than the cornfields of Iowa. I just proved your point, didn't I?" Jayme asked.

"Indeed, you did," he said, amusement lacing his tone.

"Okay, shut up and teach that move," she chuckled.

He reset the board, "Of course."

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jayme smiled when Spock walked into her room at the Vulcan Consulate. "I wasn't actually sure you were coming to this thing."

"My mother requested my presence. You are aware of how difficult it is to deny her," he said as he stood near her door. Every year, at the end of June, Vulcans take part in a ritual called Tal-Shanar. The ritual, which is usually banned to outworlders, is meant to honor the wisdom of the Vulcan people; past, present and future.

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I'm here?" she chuckled. "You don't have to be a stranger. Come on." Jayme moved over so he could sit on the bed with her. Spock gave her a look before he sat down. "Hi."

"Hello," Spock said, a hint of amusement behind his eyes. "You are wearing a dress. I remember when mother had to force you to wear them."

"Yea, I grew out of my aversion to dressing like a girl a couple years ago," Jayme smiled. "You're wearing traditional robes." She ran her fingers along the script on the side of his outer robe. "I was beginning to wonder if you actually took that uniform off."

"As you and I have encountered each other on campus…"

"It is only logical that you are wearing your uniform when I see you. I know. It's just the robes always looked good on you. They suit you more now than they used to, I think it's the extra height."

"Thank you. You are aesthetically pleasing in traditional Vulcan attire as well," he told her. It's been a few months since Jayme's put on robes but she does have them.

"Did you just call me pretty?" she asked in mock surprise.

"You are aware of your appearance, Jayme," Spock pointed out.

"Apparently, you're aware of my appearance too," Jayme chuckled.

"I am aware of many things."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do."

"There you are," Amanda said with a smile as she walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Spock. He looked at Jayme.

"Don't look at me, I can't help you," Jayme smiled.

"No, she can't," Amanda told him before reaching out to Jayme and pulling her into the hug too. "I'm so happy to have all my children in the same place again."

"Mother…" Spock started.

"Let it go. She's been trying to get us all together since you left, you're not gonna rain on her parade by pointing out that she didn't give birth to me or Sy. She took care of us and loves us, she's as much our mother as Winona and T'Rea were. Maybe more."

"Very well," he conceded.

"And you two are back to bickering like an old married couple," his mother smiled. "I never thought I'd miss that."

Jayme chuckled, "Well, I'm a smartass and he's a know it all, we can't help but mess with each other."

* * *

"Stay," Jayme whispered. The ritual wasn't that long but the reception afterwards was. The biggest downside of being a Human around Vulcans, she gets tired long before they do. It doesn't help that she hasn't been sleeping that well and she woke up early every morning. Jayme wasn't even remotely surprised when Spock pulled her away from the party and walked her to her room.

"Are you sure?" Spock asked quietly.

"Are you gonna have your way with me?" she asked with a tired smile.

Spock gave her a look, "Jayme…"

"I'm kidding. I'm tired. Can you just… stay until I fall asleep? Please."

Spock looked at her for a moment before he nodded and took off his robes, hanging them on Jayme's desk chair. He removed her shoes and his in that precise manner he does everything else before lying next to her on the bed. Knowing him as well as she does, she knew Spock wouldn't move from that spot. Jayme snuggled as close to him as she could get, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his torso.

"I am not a pillow," he said quietly.

"You always say that," Jayme muttered. "You never mean it."

"I always mean it."

"But you don't move."

"I allow you to sleep on me because it will guarantee that you sufficiently rest," Spock pointed out.

"At least, it used too," she sighed. She regretted the words almost as soon as she said them, something flickering behind his eyes. "I don't know if it'll still work."

"The only way to know that it will is to experiment," he told her.

"Is that what this is? An experiment to see if Spock cuddles still help me sleep?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I feel so special."

"You should."

"I was being sarcastic. I already feel special. You're not the touchy-feely type, except with me. You practically let me do what I want," Jayme smiled. To look at them, you never would've known that they were avoiding each other three weeks ago.

"You are going to do what you want despite any objections I may have. It is illogical and time consuming for me to argue with you, unless you are in danger of harming yourself," Spock said.

"I think you like it," she chuckled. "There's a certain way you have to be because your father is Vulcan -we're ignoring Sybok's views on embracing his emotions and T'Mar's acceptance of both parts of herself for the moment- but you are half-Human. Having me around lets you embrace that part of yourself. It's why you didn't talk to me when you left. I reminded you of this inadequateness you felt within yourself."

"That is a very apt summarization," he said. If he were fully Human, she could imagine a smile going with it.

"Learned from the best," Jayme yawned.

"Sleep," Spock told her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"You like telling me what to so."

"You like ignoring me."

"Only when you're being a self-sacrificing idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is this?" Sybok asked as he looked through the holos on her PADD over dinner a week after Tal-Shanar. Amanda and Sarek had something to do, so it was just the kids.

"That's my friend that I told you about. Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. Divorced. Cantankerous. Sexy southern accent. Drinks like there's no tomorrow. Welds hypos like weapons. Overall: awesome," Jayme smiled. Spock gave her a look. "What?"

"I did not say anything," Spock said.

"But I see the wheels turning in that big, beautiful brain of yours. Spill," she smiled.

"There is nothing to say," Spock told her.

"Oh, he's got plenty," Sy chuckled. "You got a problem with her friend."

"What? Why?" Jayme looked between the pair of brothers.

"Because you like him," T'Mar said as she looked at the holo. "He's cute."

"I do not," Jayme said. They all looked at her. "Okay, maybe a little, I'm only Human and Bones is both smart and attractive. It's not like Spock has much room to talk. I swear Uhura's ready to have his babies if given half the chance."

"Who is Uhura?" T'Mar asked.

"One of his students from last semester and one of Jay's classmates," Sybok smiled. "She likes our dear brother." Jayme told Sy about Uhura months ago.

"Understatement of the century," Jayme chuckled. "She comes back next week from some linguistics thing and I am dreading it because I'm friends with her roommate, so I know that I'm gonna have to see her at some point."

"I have done nothing to encourage an interpersonal relationship with the cadet," Spock said.

"You haven't done anything to stop her either," Sybok said before Jayme could.

"That," Jayme laughed. "She's not gonna give up until you tell her too. Even then, I'm not sure if she will. Just don't tell her it's inappropriate for a cadet and an instructor to interact."

"It is," Spock said.

"Yes, however, as Jayme is also a cadet, it would be considered inappropriate for you to interact with her as well," T'Mar pointed out.

"And the baby Vulcan wins the round," Jayme chuckled. T'Mar looked at her but didn't say anything, even though Jayme could see the retort on the tip of her tongue. "I know you're only two years younger than me but you're still the baby."

"I will speak with Cadet Uhura," Spock told them. "You should speak with Doctor McCoy."

"Why?" the blonde gave him a look. "Don't be jealous of Bones. I love him to death but it's closer to the love I have for Sy. He's like having another annoying big brother." She shook her head. "I can't wait to see what you'll say if I actually do go on a date." Spock stared at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Uh oh," Sybok muttered.

"You would seek romantic interactions?" Spock asked.

"I'm a young and, I've been told, beautiful woman. Dating is part of life for people my age. Unless you know something I don't," Jayme looked at Spock. She could see Sybok out of the corner of her eye smiling at his little brother. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Just ask her out already," T'Mar sighed. "She waited around for years, hoping you'd get over yourself, before she just gave up. Now you're here, she's here and you have a chance to fix it. So fix it."

"Ko-kai…" Spock started.

"Knew he wouldn't do it," Sybok chuckled. "Even after all these years."

Spock looked at his brother, "It is not as simple as…"

"It is simple. You ask her if she wants to go a date, she'll say yes, then you take her on one," T'Mar said. "You'd think Sybok was the other hybrid. She's your t'hy'la, Spock. On some level, you know exactly what she needs from you. What I don't understand is why we have to spell it out for you."

"T'Mar, I am aware that…"

"She used to cry herself to sleep," T'Mar said, cutting Spock off. Jayme glared at the youngest person in the room, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. "Every night. You left a hole in her soul and you have to fix it. The rest of us could only do so much but Jay needs you… she's always needed you."

"Thank you for not pushing," Jayme said sarcastically.

"Oh, please," Sy chuckled. "You're just as bad as him. Not by much but still."

"I am not. I just don't want you guys to force him to go out with me," Jayme sighed.

"I believe my siblings are simply encouraging me to make an attempt," Spock said.

"Which you're not gonna do because you're stubborn," Jayme shrugged.

"As are you," he reminded her.

"Maybe but you left me, not the other way around," she smiled. "So, as much as I love you, you don't get a pass. You have to work for it… Without their intervention."

* * *

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Uhura snapped as soon as she got to the table where Jayme was sitting with Bones and Uhura's roommate, Gaila. "You can sleep with anyone on campus and you sleep with him."

"First of all, anyone? Really? I have standards. Secondly, you're smart enough to know that most rumors around here are crap," Jayme told the other woman.

"Oh, really?" Uhura put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying you weren't at Spock's place and you haven't spent the night?"

"Nope, that would just be a lie. What I'm saying is it's not what you think, not that it's any of your business. I know you have a crush on him but he's not actually available," the blonde smiled.

Uhura rolled her eyes, "Oh, so you hang out with him a few times over the summer and you think you have the right to determine Spock's life? Who the hell…?"

"Fourteen years," Jayme said, shutting Uhura up and earning wide eyes from Bones and Gaila. "Lieutenant Commander Spock and I have been friends since we were eight and eleven. My mother was stationed in Forty Eridani A. I went to school on Vulcan with Spock and his sister. When my mother died, his parents took me in because, as everyone conveniently forgets, I'm an orphan. I don't have to explain to anyone, especially you, why we hang out with each other. Now, unlike you, I'm still in classes and I don't have a ton of time to eat. Can I finish my lunch without you bitching at me about someone you have absolutely no claim over?"

"Yes," Uhura said quietly as she sat down. Gaila and Bones shared a look across the table.

"Thank you. And, unless he gave you permission, you really shouldn't use his name so casually," Jayme sighed and went back to eating her salad. She was glad that she stopped short of telling Uhura stay away from him.

"You grew up on Vulcan?" Uhura asked after a few minutes.

Jayme sighed before she nodded, "Yes. Lived in the ambassador's compound in Shi'Kahr, technically, I still do. It's my residence on file."

"So, you speak Vulcan?" Jayme nodded again and held up three fingers while she chewed. "Three dialects… which three?"

"Modern Vulcan, High Tongue and Old High Vulcan. The ambassador taught me the last one on the way home from a conference," Jayme told her.

"You learned Old High Vulcan from the Vulcan Ambassador?" Bones asked.

"Didn't your dad teach you stuff?" Jayme asked sarcastically. "He's the only dad I've ever had." Sarek is extremely stoic but he always treated her well. And, like most dads, he taught her stuff she needed to know, and some stuff she didn't. Other than her lack of Vulcan strength and telepathy, Sarek treated Jayme just like he did his biological children.

"Okay, don't snap at me," her best friend said just as a feeling rolled through her spine. It took all her will power not to turn around, even though she knew Spock was somewhere behind her.

"Sorry, it was… nevermind. Sorry," she said. Gaila gave her a look. "Don't."

"But…" the Orion smiled and stopped herself.

"Cadets," Spock said as he stood next to their table. They all offered up some form of greeting to the officer. Uhura staring at them both the whole time. Gaila just smiled because she picked up Jayme's involuntary reaction to Spock's proximity. She just can't catch a break. "Doctor Kirk, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure. I'm done anyway," Jayme said as she grabbed her stuff.

"You are aware that you only consumed…" Spock started.

"Oh, God, not you too. I'm an adult. I know how and what to eat, I don't need help feeding myself," she told him.

"And yet, you only consumed half of your meal," Spock said.

"Drop it or I'll comm your mother," she glared.

"I believe she would be more interested in the fact that you refuse to heed my advice," Spock said.

"True. But in all fairness, you're the one who went all angsty and left me in Shi'Kahr, so I don't have to listen to you," Jayme chuckled. It made absolutely no logical sense but she didn't care.

"I did no such thing," he tried to tell her but the light green blush on his ears gave him away. Jayme noticed Uhura's eyes widening but she didn't comment on it.

"Vuhlkansu tor ri riyeht-var-tor," she pointed out.

"Nash-vah ulef qom'i," Spock countered.

Jayme shook her head, "I'll see you guys later."

"Yes, you will," Gaila told her, Jayme rolled her eyes as she and Spock walked away.

"They're so nosy. Uhura had a mini-fit already. You're gonna have to talk to her," Jayme said as she tossed her tray in the recycler.

"I am aware. I am not looking forward to it."

"I know. What's up?"

"As you are aware, I have been assigned to the development team for the Enterprise," he said.

"The ship in the yard in Riverside."

"Yes. I have been asked to oversee the instillation of the warp systems in twenty-seven days. Would you like to assist?"

"You're asking if I, Jayme Thea Kirk, would like to be on a new, and incomplete, ship when they put the engine components in?" she asked sarcastically. It was a really dumb question and he should know better.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed," Spock said as they walked towards Archer Hall, his stride slower than usual to match hers.

"You have met me, right?" Jayme smirked. "I would love to hang out on an unfinished ship with you. Am I allowed?"

"As I am merely relaying a message from Captain Pike, it is logical to assume you are authorized," he told her. She figured as much.

"Okay. That it? You could've sent me a message, so could Pike."

"I had a meeting with him this morning and offered to inform you of his request. I wished to speak to you in person."

"Why?"

"You are aware of why. Feigning ignorance does not suit you," Spock said. He wanted to see her; plain and simple.

"Pretending you don't have emotions doesn't suit you but you do it," she countered.

"I am as people expect me to be," he said.

"So am I. My dad was a hero and I'm a dumb blonde, it's easier this way," Jayme shrugged.

"No, it is not."

"No, it's not but it works. I should go, I have a class. Was that all you needed, sir?"

"Yes, Doctor. I will notify you with any additional information, if it becomes necessary."

"Understood. Live long and prosper, Spock."

"Peace and long life, Jayme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan to English
> 
> Ko-kai - sister  
> Vuhlkansu tor ri riyeht-var-tor - Vulcans do not lie. (Vulcans do not tell falsehoods)  
> Nash-vah ulef qom'i - I am half Human. (This one is half Terran)


	4. Chapter 4

Ten more minutes and she was free. It wasn't that she didn't like her classes or anything, she did sign up for the summer classes despite it being optional, it's just that she felt like crap. Jayme's head has been pounding all day, her throat was sore and she was nauseous. She can't remember the last time she was sick but she knows it wasn't at the end of July. Nine minutes left. She tried to refocus on Commander Ch'zyvir but his blueness seemed to just blur into the background.

"Cadet Kirk," Ch'zyvir addressed her.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Captain Pike is requesting your presence," he told her, his PADD in hand.

"Understood, sir," Jayme said, grabbing her stuff and leaving the room. What the hell did Pike want and can it please wait until tomorrow?

"Come," Spock said, gently grabbing her arm and taking her armful of stuff as soon as she turned the corner at the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" she managed to ask without throwing up all over him, which would've been hilarious and horrifying at the same time.

"Taking you to medical," he told her.

"I'd love to do this dance with you, Spock, but Pike needs…"

"Captain Pike sent that message on my behalf."

"What do you mea… You can tell when I'm sick?" Even though her head was foggy, she managed to put that together.

"Yes. I did not realize what was wrong until twenty-three minutes ago. Explaining it to the captain took longer than I anticipated," Spock said.

"Because you can't tell him how you know without giving away super-secret Vulcan telepathy information," Jayme guessed. Spock gave her a nod. "Oh, thanks. I feel like death warmed over."

"You have not been taking care of yourself adequately," he told her.

"Can you save the 'I told you so' for when my brain can actually function enough to argue with you?"

"Yes. I should take this time to warn you that Doctor McCoy is not happy."

"Oh, God. You called Bones on me?"

"I did."

"I hate you."

"You could not hate me even if you made a genuine attempt to."

* * *

"I don't wanna hear it, kid. I told you to stay home this morning and you didn't listen," Bones said as he stabbed her in the neck with a hypo. Evil. He was pure evil.

"I had a class. You know, because this is a school. Look, you fixed it. Can I go on with my life now?" Jayme asked.

"No, I helped with some of the symptoms. The only thing that will fix what you have is rest. You're out for the next two days," the southerner told her.

"Bones, I can't miss class," she said.

"Pike will get your notes and assignments, you will get some rest," her doctor said. She opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her before she could. "You have a fever, a sore throat, a headache, muscle aches and nausea. You are not going anywhere except bed. If you won't go on your own, I'll hypo your ass and you can stay here. Now pick your poison."

"Fine. Two days. I'll be at the consulate," Jayme told him. Bones gave her a look. "Nobody will bother me there and there's a staff… including an aide and a chef."

"Oh, good," Bones said. "That means that you'll actually eat something."

"No, it means she wants you to think she will eat something," Spock said from the doorway.

"You're not helping," she grumbled.

"That depends on which side you're on. I find him to be very helpful," Bones told her.

"Oh, fuck me. You two cannot be on the same side. I don't have the energy to deal with both of you at the same time," Jayme said.

"Perhaps you will realize that arguing with us is futile," Spock told her.

"I hate you so much right now," she muttered. "What did you give me, Bones? I feel weird."

"Just a mild pain killer, something for your nausea _and_ a sedative. You're welcome," Bones told her. "Can you see that she gets home, Commander?"

"Yes, doctor," Spock gave Bones a nod.

Jayme muttered, "Evil. You're both evil."

* * *

"Hey, when did you get here?" Jayme muttered as she pushed herself up. She doesn't actually remember much after she left medical. Hell, she doesn't even remember getting to the Vulcan Consulate or changing out of her uniform.

"I have yet to leave," Spock told her. He was sitting at her desk working on the console.

"Don't you have classes to teach and research to do?" she asked.

"As it is twenty-two-nineteen local time, I do not have any classes to teach or research to do," he told her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a shuttle. I could use some more sleep but I'm hungry too," Jayme sighed.

"Sonal has prepared Ulan broth. Doctor McCoy has instructed that you should consume liquids for the time being," Spock said.

"Does it come with ginger tea?"

"I will prepare some."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure I can manage."

"Jayme, allow me…"

"I got it, Spock." Maybe. She was still a fair bit groggy.

"Why do you refuse to allow me to assist you?"

"Are we doing this now? Really?" she asked. Jayme was too tired to have this conversation.

"It is a simple question," he told her.

"Maybe but it's not a simple answer," Jayme sighed. Spock didn't say anything, so she kept going. "I don't wanna depend on you. The last time I did, you disappeared on me. I… I can't do that to myself. I have no idea if you plan to stay or if you're gonna bolt the second your humanity scares you again."

"Jayme…"

"No. Don't say anything. I've watched you hate half of yourself for years. Watched your mother when you chose to embrace your father's culture but ignore hers as less than. You hate your humanity and yet, I'm who the fates have decided for you. Your soulmate, your t'hy'la, is as Human as your mother. I could care less if your blood was green or red or purple, I have loved you just as you are for as long as I can remember. You hide it but you do have feelings, I sense them even now. You bury them and ignore them but they are part of you. A part that you refuse to acknowledge and it hurts every day. So, don't say anything. Don't force me to depend on you. Don't make me love you more than I already do because you will break me. You're the only thing in the universe that can."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Spock stood, "I will make your tea and bring you sustenance before I depart for the evening." He walked to the door. "You have never been less than. You are extraordinary."

"You mean 'for a Human'."

"No, I do not."

* * *

Jayme groaned when she woke up. The meds Bones gave her have definitely worn off because everything hurt. She considered plotting a mission to the security/medical office but it was in the consulate's main building and she wasn't sold on walking over there. That's when she smelled it; ginger. She blinked her eyes open and looked around her room. On her nightstand there were two pills and a cup of ginger tea, the steam still rising from it.

"Who…?" she asked herself before she realized how close Spock felt. Not only was he still on the property but, if the tea was anything to go by, he was keeping tabs on her. Jayme took the pills and a sip of tea, which was exactly the way she likes it, before she forced herself out of bed. She pulled a cardigan over her shoulders, picked up her cup and walked down the hall.

"How do you feel?" Spock asked when she leaned against the door frame to his room, the door was open. He was sitting on his bed in a pair of lounge pants and nothing else. She had to force herself not to stare at him.

"Sore but not queasy. Thank you for making me tea," Jayme answered.

"You are welcome."

"I thought you left… last night."

"I considered it. However, I promised you that I would not do that again," he told her, sitting the PADD on the table. "I simply left your room. I have been here all night."

"Don't you have classes to teach?" she asked. She had no idea what time it was but it was daytime.

"Captain Pike and Professor Nass have agreed to cover them for the day," Spock said.

"Wait. _You_ took a day off? To take care of me?"

"Yes. You are surprised."

"It's illogical."

"No, it is not. Had I left you here, unwell, I would not have been able to focus on my students."

"Right," Jayme sighed. Maybe it was too much for her to hope that he cared.

"You misunderstand. I would have been more concerned about your well-being than anything else," he clarified.

"So, logically, you decided to take care of me yourself so you don't have to worry," she smiled, stepping into the room.

"Yes. I also needed time to consider your words from…"

"Don't. I'm sorry. You know me when I'm cranky, I just blurt stuff out and…"

"It is usually exactly what needs to be said," Spock pointed out.

"It was mean," Jayme looked at her tea like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"It is how you feel."

"Sometimes… Most of the time. You have no idea what it felt like when you left."

"Tell me."

"Where do I even start?" she asked as she carefully sat losherok at the foot of his bed, mindful not to spill her tea. "When you came home from that meeting and you wouldn't talk to anyone, we all knew something was up. A couple days later, I woke up and it was like a piece of me was just… missing. I ran to your room and you were just gone. I didn't know what to do or why I felt the way I did. I just… I was so unsettled that Sybok offered to do a mind meld to help me relax when nothing else was working and he realized that the bond between us was more than we all thought it was."

"That is who I felt in your mind."

"Yep. He said he felt you too. Anyway, other than getting you to come back, there was nothing I could actually do but meditate and hope. I spent a lot of time with T'Pau, learning to tune out our connection, I could never ignore it completely, but I could mute it just enough to focus. Every few weeks, your mother would talk to me about joining Starfleet and I'd always give her some reason why it was a bad idea. The truth is that I was worried that you would've left if I had showed up back then. Hell, I'm worried you'll leave now."

"I am sorry."

"No you're not. You had to go. I get it now, even though I didn't get it back then. I just wish you had talked to me. We were friends above all else and you just left me. After everything we'd been through… Especially after Tarsus. You insisted that your family take me in and I figured that no matter what, I'd always have you, naïve as it was. Then I didn't have you at all. It took me a year and a conversation with Sarek to actually believe that they weren't gonna send me away."

"My mother would never have entertained the idea," Spock said, a tiny smile on his face.

"I know that now but back then I was just a scared kid whose best friend abandoned her. I never would've thought that you'd leave, so my brain conjured up every bad thing that could happen. I had nightmares for the longest time. It was so bad that one night, Sy took me into your room, wrapped me in one of your blankets and just laid there with me while I cried. I…"

Spock reached over and wiped a tears off her face before taking the cup out of her hands, sitting it on the table beside his bed and pulling her into his arms. It was awkward and not really comfortable but neither of them seemed to care.

"And now I'm being an emotional Human," she muttered.

"You are just being yourself," he whispered. "There is nothing wrong with being emotional or Human."

"You say that now like you didn't run from Vulcan for that very reason."

"It was not only that they viewed my mother as a disadvantage, I feared that they would view you as such as well and I could not force myself to stay. There was a time where I hoped that you would leave, find a Human mate and forget about me."

"Well, I could always ask Mitchell to knock me up," Jayme chuckled as Spock's whole body stiffened. "I'm kidding, Spock. Well, mostly. I could ask but I doubt he'd do it."

"You and Cadet Mitchell?"

"For like a week before I knew you were here. It never got past a few heated make-out sessions, so don't kill him or anything."

"I will consider it."

"Uh huh. What's her name? The girl you lost your virginity to, what's her name?"

"Leila Kalomi," Spock told her.

"A human?"

"Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, bright smile."

"In other words; my doppelganger."

"Yes. It was not my finest moment. I believe she may have had genuine feelings for me."

"Look at you, heartbreaker," she laughed. "How'd she take it when you dumped her?"

"She was understandably unhappy," he said. "What of your romantic entanglements?"

"You mean other than Tommy on Tarsus and Mitchell?" Jayme asked. He nodded. "Nobody worth mentioning. My reputation is so far beyond exaggerated that it's funny."

"How exaggerated?" Spock looked at her.

"I hoped you'd get your pon farr and race home," she muttered, burying her face against his chest in embarrassment. She didn't need to say the words, he understood exactly what she meant.

"You have yet to lose your virginity," he said in what she could only describe as shock. He shouldn't actually be that surprised. There was only one person she really wanted and she couldn't have him, so she never get anyone get that far. People would probably go nuts if they ever found that out.

"Made an attempt a few years ago but I didn't feel right so I didn't go through with it. Don't make fun of me."

"I would not do such a thing. You will, however, forgive me if I take enjoyment in that fact," Spock said with a smile, an actual smile that lasted longer than a second.

"Says the man with the fan club."

"I have no such thing."

"No, but you might as well. Maybe me, Uhura and this Kalomi chick can start it," Jayme chuckled.

"You are not humorous," he said with another smile.

"And yet, you're smiling at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan to English  
> Losherok- Semi-cross legged position (Half-lotus)


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't wanna take astrophysics," Gary Mitchell pouted as he, Jayme, Gaila, Bones, Uhura and Sulu sat around a table in the courtyard.

After giving her a clean bill of health, Bones let Jayme back into the universe. She went to the last of her summer classes, did her work and got ready for the fall semester to begin. She hadn't seen much of Spock since spending that day with him at the consulate, he was busy, but he would message her every day just to check on her. Jayme knew he could feel her, she could feel him, but it made her smile that he, illogically, wasted a few minutes of his day to ask her things that he already knew the answer to.

"Get over it. It's one of those classes that everyone has to take," Gaila said.

"We don't have to take it," Jayme told them, gesturing between herself and Sulu. The two command cadets fist bumped.

Bones looked at her, "Why not?"

"Why else? She's Jayme Kirk. If she doesn't want to do something, she just bats her eyelashes at the brass and they make it happen," Uhura scoffed.

"Hmm. I've never tried that approach. I wonder what Admiral Komack would do if I did," Jayme thought out loud.

"Probably flip out on you. Still doesn't answer my question," Bones said. "Why aren't you two taking it?"

"We tested out months ago," Sulu said.

"What?" Uhura looked through the information. "How?"

"When a guy or girl or person of unidentifiable gender takes the entry exam to Starfleet Academy…" Gaila started, sounding like a mother giving their kid the talk.

"You know what I meant, Gaila," Uhura said to her friend. That didn't stop them all from laughing.

"I have a PhD in Astrophysics and a master's in Interstellar Navigation from UC Berkeley," Sulu smiled. "Jim has a PhD in Plasma Dynamics and a master's in Warp Engineering from the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Yep. Graduated in the top five percent of my class. Sarek didn't show it but he was very proud. I tested out of warp physics, plasma physics and astrophysics on the first day. Pike was so impressed he bought me a bottle of bourbon, which I shared with Bones," Jayme shrugged.

"Your doctorate is in plasma what now, kid?" Bones asked. He knew she had a PhD but he never got around to asking what it was in.

"Plasma dynamics, it's the theoretical branch of plasma physics. Plasma is used to create warp fields. Which is why I also got a warp engineering degree. It's… most Federation warp engines are fueled by the reaction of deuterium and anti-deuterium, which go through an assembly of dilithium crystals, which are nonreactive with antimatter when subjected to high-frequency electromagnetic fields. This reaction produces a highly energetic plasma, called electro-plasma, which is channeled by magnetic conduits through the EPS… or electro-plasma system. The warp plasma is funneled through plasma injectors into a series of field coils, usually located in remote warp nacelles, which generate the desired warp field. It's not easy to explain in a handful of minutes but unless you go digging around in a warp core, you won't need to worry about it, Bones," Jayme told her best friend.

"I would hope not," the southerner muttered. He gave her that look that she gives him when she doesn't understand the medical psychobabble that comes out his mouth.

"Before you ask, I get to skip a bunch of math classes, some engineering stuff and computer programming too. And I got an invite to ATT," Jayme chuckled.

ATT, or Advanced Tactical Training, was an invitation only tactical and intelligence course. The Command School was very selective about who they admitted and everyone, cadets and officers alike, had to get a recommendation from a senior command officer, which, in Jayme's case, was Commander Becker, her tactical analysis instructor. Even with all the recommendations, invitations and selectiveness, more than half the people who accept their invitation wash out. Jayme figured that as long as she can make it to the end without embarrassing herself, her father's legacy or Pike, she'd be okay.

"Wait… You're…" Uhura gave her a look.

"Not nearly as dumb or incompetent as most people think I am. I grew up on one of the smartest planets in the quadrant. Being a Human on Vulcan is one thing, being an idiot on Vulcan is another. It's a good thing that I more than kept up but there were some kids who couldn't and washed out. It was brutal," Jayme said. She always felt bad for those kids, especially the Vulcans, but Sarek would say something about that being illogical and she'd -mostly- let it go.

"You never said anything," Gary looked at her.

"Like anyone around here would believe that I actually have a brain. Come on, Starfleet Academy isn't even remotely easy and I took the exam in record time with no prep. Other than Pike and Spock, people talk to me like I'm a child instead of a twenty-two-year-old with a doctorate."

"That's why he called you 'doctor' instead of cadet," Uhura muttered.

"Duh," Gaila smiled. "You're gonna have to let it go, Ny."

"Why should I?" Uhura said.

"Because he's just not that into you," Sulu told her.

"But he's into her?" the communications cadet asked.

"Yes," Sulu, Gary, Gaila and even Bones said at the same time. Jayme would've laughed but she wasn't mean.

"So the rumors are true?" Uhura asked.

"Which ones?" Bones asked. Since they joined Starfleet they've heard so many different things about themselves and each other that they ended up making the whole thing a drinking game.

"That she's been sleeping in officer housing," Uhura looked at her.

"No. I slept over there once, in June. We needed to talk about something and it was too late to walk back to my building so I slept in Spock's room and he took the couch," Jayme clarified. There was nothing remotely sexual about her night at Spock's but if someone saw her when she left, she could understand what they would think, even though nothing happened. "I get it, you like him but…"

"You're Jayme Kirk and guys fall all over themselves for you," Uhura said sarcastically.

"No. I'm Jayme Kirk and I have loved him and only him since I understood what love was," Jayme said, earning looks from everyone. Other than Gary and Bones, none of them had any idea of just how deep she was. "You have no idea what it was like walking around here, knowing he was here and pretending that I didn't. Whatever dream you have in your head about a life with him, get over it. It'll never happen and not because of me but because of him. You don't know anything about Spock except what you see here and I know for a fact that this is only a fraction of who he is. My advice, woman to woman, is to let it go. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a shuttle to catch."

* * *

"This seat taken, sir," Jayme asked Pike when she got on the shuttle to Riverside.

"Nope. Have at it, kid," he told her. Jayme sat down next to him, noting the mix of red, blue, gold and gray duty uniforms all over the place. There were actually more cadets going on this thing then she thought.

"You're not flying this time?" she asked.

"I am not. I have too much stuff to look through. Hopefully, this goes off without a hitch but…"

"Murphy's Law?"

"Anything that can go wrong, will," Pike sighed just as Spock stepped into the shuttle looking all tall and handsome and sexy in science blues. It was really unfair. He gave her a look before addressing Pike.

"We are ready to depart, Captain."

"Thanks, Commander," the Pike nodded before he went back to reading his PADD.

"Doctor Kirk," Spock looked at her as he took the seat on her other side.

"Commander," she said quietly with a small smile. "Maybe you can help me out, since the captain is so busy." He looked at her and she took that as her cue to continue. "Why am I here? I'm only a theoretical plasma specialist."

"You are also a warp engineer," Spock pointed out as the shuttle left the dock. "You are here to assist me."

She glanced at Pike, "But…?"

"Did you know that warp engineering was one of my focuses when I attended the Academy?" Spock asked.

"I had no idea. Though, knowing you, you had like eight focuses or something crazy like that," Jayme muttered. She felt wrong taking the spot of some kid who probably worked their ass off. "Wait. Why didn't you pick an engineering cadet or something?"

"He didn't pick the people for this trip, I did. And before you say anything, I _know._ I might not understand but I know," Pike interjected. She figured that if Spock getting her out of class for being sick didn't give it away, the fact that he took the rest of Tuesday and all of Wednesday off, did.

"Do not doubt yourself. You were selected to participate in this assignment for no other reason than your impressive credentials," Spock said.

"That's what I said when I recruited her. Her aptitude scores are almost as high as yours," the captain smiled.

"My father was unusually surprised when he met her," Spock said. "She was attempting to prove Fermat's last theorem, by hand and without the aid of a computer."

"I was bored," she shrugged.

Fermat's last theorem is an algebraic statement proposed by Pierre de Fermat in the seventeenth century. Following his death, a mathematical formula was found scrawled in the margin of his notes and people have been trying to figure it out ever since. Some people went a little crazy doing the math but Jayme just found it to be a bit calming.

"I remember," Spock said quietly. "Professor Janek was forced to concede that one's species does not determine their abilities."

"He was such an ass," Jayme muttered. Janek was one the handful of teachers that Jayme and Spock had together. Calling him an ass is actually her being nice.

"He was unpleasant," the half-Vulcan next to her agreed.

"Must've been bad if you both didn't like him," Pike smiled.

"Nobody liked him. I'm just the only one who got away with saying anything. It was right before my mom died and she _flipped_. At least, until Spock and T'Mar started pointing out all the reasons I gave Janek crap. You ever want to stop someone in their tracks, get a pair of Vulcan kids to back you up with logic," she chuckled, earning a smile from the captain. "I don't know how Amanda did it… still does it. Sybok is like Sarek's opposite, Spock's almost a mini-Sarek with Human stubbornness, then I'm as Human as Human came be and T'Mar is like this crazy, awesome mix of all three of us. We were all in the same house at the same time. The woman is a saint."

"She is also smarter than most would acknowledge," Spock nodded.

"Well, that's just a family trait. You're all annoyingly smart," Jayme smiled.

"As are you," Spock said.

"Shh… Don't tell everyone I'm not an idiot, you'll ruin my rep," she whispered with a smirk. "Besides, I was just trying to keep up with you."

"Looks like you did that," Pike smiled.

Jayme shrugged. "Guess I did."


	6. Chapter 6

"Can ye hand me that wrench, lass?" came a voice from under some deck plating next to the -brand new and insanely beautiful- plasma manifold.

"Yes, sir," Jayme said as she put the tool in the guy's outstretched hand. Wearing the tell-tale red duty uniform of an ops officer, she knew the lieutenant commander was probably some kind of engineer. That also meant he probably had more work to do than he had hands to do it with.

"Thank ye," he said. Jayme was about to head off when he stuck his hand out again. "That screwdriver, right there."

She handed it to him, "What are you doing, sir?"

"These idiots crossed the replicator power converters with the plasma manifold system," he told her. "If I dinnae fix it…"

"There's a very good chance the plasma relay will explode as soon as someone engaged warp drive or replicated a sandwich," Jayme said.

"Aye, lass, and I happen to like my sandwiches. I swear, this bloody thing was put together by monkeys. Dumb monkeys."

"They can't be that bad, sir."

"Depends on the system yer looking at." His head popped up and he looked at her. "And I dinnae care about that 'sir' business. It's Montgomery Scott, but the only people who call me either of those are my maw and the brass, everyone else calls me Scotty, that includes cadets."

"You got it, Scotty. Jayme Kirk, my friends call me Jim," she smiled.

"You're the lass with the doolally da," he said. "He's the one who did the kamikaze into a Romulan ship, right?"

"Yea, George Kirk was my father," Jayme chuckled. "Nobody ever put it quite like that. Doolally da?"

"Scottish slang for crazy dad."

"Got it," she smiled. "You're not wrong."

"Now, granted he did what he had to do but it could've backfired on him. He got lucky and then, well, dead," Scotty said. "Sorry. Here I am running my mouth off about your…"

"No, it's okay. It's refreshing, actually. I was beginning to think that the whole fleet thought the sun shone out his ass the way some of these people talk about him."

"You'll get none of that with me, lassie," he told her.

"Good to know, Scotty. Do you need some help down there?"

"No… actually, I do. Your hands are smaller than mine," Scotty said, moving over to let her into the small space with him. "I can explain to you…"

"You're rerouting the systems back to where they were originally supposed to go. I think I can handle it," she told him, naming the necessary qualifications for why she was on this assignment. He was only mildly impressed. "What about you? What kind of engineer are you?"

"Ha. That's a long list, lass," Scotty smiled. "My top five are; warp systems, weapons systems, shielding, electrical systems and transporter components but I can handle just about anything technical or mechanical. I actually started in the Command School, like my da wanted. Stalemated the Kobayashi Maru test by using an engineer's trick to fool the computers. Transferred to engineering after that."

Jayme gave him a look, "And…?"

"Top of the class in both Relativistic Mechanics and Physiology. I'm actually having an argument with Admiral Archer over relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. Just because his grandfather was the captain of the NX-oh-one, he thinks he knows every bloody thing."

"What's the argument?" she asked as they worked almost in sync with each other.

"Well, Archer is of the opinion that the range of a transporter is limited to a few hundred kilometers," Scotty told her.

"No, you can beam something from one planet to the next within a system as long as there's a place for it to beam to," Jayme thought out loud.

"That's what I bloody said. I have yet to test it but if it works, and it should, we're talking about transwarp beaming. It'll change the Federation."

* * *

" _Would you stop staring at me before the others start asking questions_?" Jayme whispered in Vulcan.

They were on day four of this six-day evolution and it was going as well as any of them could've hoped. There were a bunch of problems but Pike had expected that. Jayme, Spock, Scotty and the others were working hard to ensure that the warp system was installed correctly, even if not completely on time. She was having lunch with Spock, Scotty and Pike when she noticed that Spock was staring at her.

" _It is not intentional_ ," he replied in his native tongue.

"Is that Vulcan?" Scotty asked. He and Jayme ended up being an effective little team, bouncing from one problem to the next while the others focused on installing engine parts. She -admittedly- didn't know everything about some of the systems but Scotty would just explain it to her as they went. He doesn't teach any classes but if he did, she'd sign up to take them.

"Affirmative, Mister Scott," Spock answered. There was something in his tone that Jayme just couldn't place.

"It's prettier than I thought it would be," the Scot said. "When did you learn it, lass?"

"When I was a kid. My mom taught me when I was six or seven-ish. Got better the more I practiced," she smiled. Spock gave her that look again but didn't say anything. "Wanna learn something?"

"Aye, whatcha got?" Scotty asked. Jayme realized that Pike was now paying attention to them too.

"Um… try this. Nash-veh tor wuh rom mishek," Jayme told Scotty. He tried it a few times, each subsequent attempt better than the one before it.

"Nash-veh tor wuh rom mishek," the engineer said with a slight accent. "What's it mean?"

"I am a good engineer," she chuckled.

"Not bad, lass," Scotty smiled. "Wanna learn some Scottish Gaelic?"

"Okay, let's go," Jayme smiled.

"What should I give ye? Ah. Tha mi spaideil, àlainn agus cunnartach," he said. Spock definitely glared at him.

"The… Tha mi spedel?" she gave Scotty a look, he shook his head and repeated himself. Jayme said it in her head before trying again. "Tha mi spaideil, àlainn agus cunnartach."

"Ye got it. Yer accent could use some work but ye got it," Scotty smiled. "It means 'I am smart, beautiful and dangerous.' Which ye are."

"Well, thank you, Mister Scott," Jayme smiled at him and pretended not to notice the look Spock sent in Scotty's direction. "We better get back to work."

"You guys can stick around a little," Pike told her with a smile. He might not understand the languages they were speaking but he was getting a kick out of something.

"No offense, sir, but you're not as bonny as that silver lady," Scotty said.

"True story," Jayme smiled. "Besides, wouldn't want anyone to accuse you of favoritism, even though I'm your favorite."

"No, McCoy's my favorite," the captain told her.

"I'd be offended, sir, except Bones is my favorite too," she chuckled before cleaning up her stuff and following Scotty out of the room, Spock's eyes on them the whole time.

"So, how long have you and Lieutenant Commander Spock been together?" Scotty asked quietly as they walked through all the people and equipment.

"We're not," Jayme told him. "Sorry about him giving you the 'emotionless death glare of doom'. I haven't seen him do that one since we were teenagers." When Scotty gave her a look, she smiled. "Went to school together on Vulcan." She explained a little of her history and didn't go too deep into it but her new friend was quick on the uptake.

"Reunited but it's not as good as it should be."

"Pretty much. We're trying to… I honestly don't know what we're trying to do. We're both so different now and yet, we're not."

"Which is what happens when you grow up," Scotty said as he offered her a hand. She hopped up next to him on the rafters under the main warp core.

"Yep. All the times I wished we were in the same place and it's nothing like I hoped it would be. That, and he had a girlfriend. A Human girlfriend. Who apparently looks like me and is a scientist of some kind. So, I'm a little bit pissed off at him even though I don't actually have the right to be because he's not my property."

"But in a way, he is," he said.

Jayme didn't tell Scotty about the real reason for her mental link to Spock but being t'hy'la was, in fact, an ownership. The connection between bondmates was like two minds in the same space but the link between t'hy'la was more like a rope, threads wound together and, in effect, made stronger. Even with the distance and time, she did actually own Spock and he owns her.

"Yea, in a way, he is," she muttered.

"Yer both resisting what ye know is there," Scotty said with a smile. "Ye dinnae wanna get hurt again and he's at a loss of what to do. Now yer doing this dance but yer not listening to the same tune. What ye gotta do is change the music."

"That was very eloquent, Mister Scott."

"I have my moments, lass."

* * *

"Come on, we're here," Jayme said with a small smile as she pulled the car she borrowed from Pike up to a medium-sized farmhouse a few miles west of the shipyard. It was the last day in Riverside and Pike gave them all a few hours before the shuttle was heading back to San Fran. Fall classes started in two days and it was the only time off some of them, like Jayme, were going to get.

"Which is where, precisely?" Spock asked as they got out of the car.

"You don't wanna take a wild guess?"

"That would be illogical."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" she smiled. Spock raised an eyebrow. "That was sarcasm, Spock."

"I am aware that you have a proclivity for sarcasm, it is one of the many things about you that has only increased in the years we have been apart," he told her. Jayme couldn't help smile because she was sure he was messing with her, if only a little.

"Smartass," Jayme chuckled as she entered the code to the digital lock on the door. "This is the house my great, great, great, great grandfather built. It was passed down from one Kirk to another for generations... ending with me. I own the four acres that it sits on. Amanda had someone taking care of it for me. Still does." She had considered doing some work on the place but she doesn't really have the time. "Not bad for a little farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, Iowa. You can even see the lights from the shipyard at night."

"Is there a purpose to our visit?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to see it. I mean, I grew up in your home and this was supposed to be mine. I never actually thought I'd get the chance to show you, so I'm showing you," she smiled as his eyes took in everything about her family's home. "Changing the music."

"I do not understand," Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Something Scotty said," Jayme muttered. He gave her a look. "Stop looking at me like that. Scotty's cool."

"He was flirting with you," he pointed out.

"And I was flirting back. So what? It's not like I have a reason not to," she shrugged. Spock opened his mouth to say something before he changed his mind and didn't say anything. "Stariben ish-veh kashek, Spochkh."

"That would be unwise."

"Your father likes to say that what is necessary is never unwise," Jayme said as she hopped up onto the kitchen counter. "I'll help you out. You wanna be mad at me but you can't. One, being mad is an emotional response, which is something you try not to have. Two, you think you deserve it. I spent years waiting for you to get your head outta your ass -don't argue the logistics or logic of that with me, it's an expression- and the second you do, you picked someone else. Now, I can only speculate as to why you two broke up but that doesn't make the jealously or hurt I feel go away. What's more, you know that what I do is nowhere near what you did. So, if I wanna flirt with Scotty or Bones or Gaila or Pike or Mitchell or anybody else, you can't actually bring yourself to be mad about it because at least I didn't have sex with them. Which is a bit hypocritical, just so you know."

"I am aware."

"Are you, though? A sixteen year old can get married but I'm a twenty-two-and-a-half-year-old virgin because, like an idiot, I was waiting for you. I'm still waiting for you. I seem to have spent almost half my life waiting for you."

"Do you wish you had not?"

"Sometimes. Would've been a lot easier," she sighed. "I guess the big question is; what now? Even if we take… whatever this is somewhere…"

"When," Spock whispered, cupping her face in his hand. Talk about a loaded word. She was trying her damnedest not to turn into a puddle of goo and slid off counter. He really doesn't get how much she missed him or how insanely hot he's become in the last few years. All tall and lean and… Spock. He raised an eyebrow. Though his fingers were on her neck and nowhere near her psi points, it felt like he was reading her mind. "When we engage in a relationship."

"That would mean you've finally decided to stop running from me."

"It was illogical to attempt to do so," he told her.

There was a sadness behind his eyes that she wished like hell she could make go away. Jayme reached up and touched the side of his face with her fingertips. Spock, in a very un-Spock-like gesture, took her hand in his and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. Thanks to the feel of his lips against her skin, as brief as it was, Jayme effectively lost control of her ability to speak. Didn't help that he moved his fingers along hers in the el'ru'esta.

"I could've told you that. This is gonna be interesting."

"You are correct. An interpersonal relationship between us will be further complicated by our positions as cadet and instructor," Spock reminded her, stepping even closer.

"You're not my instructor and you don't have any control over my grades. At least, not as far as either of us knows. That's the reg."

"I am aware. However, I would be remiss if I did not warn you that the appearance of impropriety…"

"Will be there no matter what we do."

"Indeed," Spock whispered.

"Does that mean we're gonna try?" She couldn't help but sound a little hopeful.

"That is precisely what it means."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan - English  
> Nash-veh tor wuh rom mishek - I am a good engineer  
> Stariben ish-veh kashek, Spochkh - Speak your mind, Spock.  
> el'ru'esta - Hand embrace; crossing hands at the wrist and touch palms; used as an embrace for t'hy'la or family
> 
> Scottish Gaelic - English  
> Tha mi spaideil, àlainn agus cunnartach - I am smart, beautiful and dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop teasing me, Mari," Jayme chuckled.

"Can't help it. I've been waiting for him to figure it out forever and he's finally making an attempt," Spock's sister smiled over vid-comm a week after they got back from Riverside.

"Depends on how you define 'attempt'," the blonde smiled. "Other than dinner in his office the other day, where we were both working, we haven't actually gone on a date yet."

"I'm gonna strangle him. Seriously."

"You'd do more damage to me than him and you know it."

"True," T'Mar agreed with a shrug. "We're gonna have to do something about this, now aren't we?"

"Mari…"

"I promised that _I_ wouldn't do anything, so I won't. But I do have an idea for you."

"Which is what?"

"You know I'm going to be working on a project at MIT," the half-Vulcan smiled.

"That particle thing?" Jayme asked.

"Yep. You guys should come see me when I get to Boston. Make a day of it."

"If we make a day of it, what are you gonna do?"

"Uh… I'll hang out. Bring your cute friend with the scowl and I'll show him around."

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't wanna see me and Spock, you wanna see Bones."

"Hey, I can't help it if all your friends there are attractive."

"They really are. I'll ask him and see what he says but don't get your hopes up. He's cranky."

"Of course he is, he lives with you," T'Mar smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jayme declared.

"Yes, you are," Bones said from the doorway. "What's up, kid?"

"Nothing much. Come say hi," she told him. Bones raised an eyebrow. "It's T'Mar."

"Spock's sister, the quantum physicist?" Bones asked.

"And particle physicist," Jayme gave him a nod as he leaned over her shoulder. "It's two different areas of science."

"Leave him be," T'Mar chuckled before she looked at Bones. "Well, hello, handsome." That girl has spent way too much time with Jayme and Sybok.

"Hello, yourself," he said with a charming smile.

Jayme raised an eye brow, "Bones, this is T'Mar. Mari, this is my buddy, Doctor Leonard McCoy."

"You have pretty eyes," T'Mar said without preamble. There's that Vulcan honesty.

"So do you," Bones said, a rosy tint coloring his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Jayme asked her friend.

"Shut up, Jim, we're having an adult conversation," he said.

"I'm two years older than her," she pointed out.

"But I'm smarter," T'Mar smiled. Jayme couldn't really argue that one, T'Mar was smarter than all of them, save Spock.

Jayme scoffed, "Why don't I just leave so you two can talk?"

"That is a wonderful idea," Bones smiled.

"This is my room. I was being sarcastic," she gave him a look.

"I'm not," he told her. "You gotta go get dressed."

"For what?" Jayme asked.

"Just do it," Bones told her.

"Not until you tell me why," she told him, crossing her arms and glancing at T'Mar on the screen.

"Because your boyfriend will be here in an hour," Bones smirked.

"I think I would know if I had plans with Spock," Jayme pointed out. He hadn't messaged her or even asked if she wanted to do something. Which kind of sucked but wasn't even remotely surprising. They had a long way to go before they got anywhere near being whole.

Her best friend shook his head and looked at T'Mar, "Was she always this dense?"

"She's not dense," T'Mar smiled. "She's just not used to surprises, especially from my brother. He's the most stubborn member of our family. Spock is overcompensating for his humanity by being overly Vulcan. I've been trying to get it into his thick skull for years that that's not how it works. Since I'm also a hybrid, I would know. So, Doctor, what did you do?"

"Who said I did anyth…?" Bones started but stopped himself when he realized that Jayme and T'Mar were looking at him like they knew better; because they do, in fact, know better. "I called him and told him to take her on a date. So, he's on his way over."

"Bones…" Jayme groaned. She didn't want anyone to stick their noses in her relationship, even though it apparently needed the push.

"Don't. You two will orbit around each other like binary stars until the universe ends if someone didn't do something," he smiled. "It's not like he's never done this before."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder," the blonde sighed. Jayme wouldn't say the Laila Kalomi thing got to her in the way people would expect but it did get to her. Because they weren't actually together, she would never say that Spock cheated on her in the romantic sense of the word. But he did run from her and find a Human girl to open up to and that hurt.

"You know what I mean. He's dated. He's been around Humans," Bones said.

"And I lived with Vulcans. It's really not as big of a deal as you're making it," Jayme told him.

"Doesn't matter. It worked. You're going on a date. Go put on something nice but casual," her best friend ordered. "I'm gonna talk to your beautiful sister." And the charm was back.

"Oh, Bonesy, I never would've guessed."

"What?" he asked.

"You like to grumble but now I know that you're a romantic at heart and I'm never gonna let you hear the end of it," Jayme chuckled.

"Go get dressed," Bones told her with a smile.

"Fine, I'm going. I love you, Mari."

"Love you too, Jay," T'Mar smiled before turning her attention to Bones.

Jayme shook her head as she left her room to take a shower. "I'm not explaining that to Spock."

* * *

"There's one thing I've wondered about," Jayme smiled. "You don't have to tell me or anything but…"

"Every day," Spock said, picking where she was going from her thoughts or feelings; she was never sure which one he paid attention to. "I thought you every day."

"Was it distracting?" she asked, her arm tightening around his as they walked through the San Francisco Botanical Gardens.

"After a fashion," he told her. "It is difficult to explain."

"Because I'm psi-null," Jayme guessed. Psi-null was just a fancy way to say someone wasn't telepathic, as was the case with most Humans.

"Yes. You only have one mental link, your link to me. Despite the distance at which we are able to feel each other, the way you perceive the connection is different from the way I do, as I am the active telepath. With time and practice, you were able to mute our connection in your mind. I, however, was not. Fortunately, my mind has the ability to focus on multiple subjects at once."

"That why you took a dozen focuses at the Academy?" she asked.

"It was nine focuses. Astrography, comparative xenobiology, semiotics, quantum mechanics, warp engineering, computer programming, computer engineering, astrophysics and intergalactic literature."

"Literature?" Jayme asked with a smile. Like most Human kids, she learned to read when she was five. Bouncing around with her mother, Jayme read a lot since there wasn't much else to do without getting into trouble. By the time she got to Vulcan, she was reading way beyond her level. Give her a good book -paper or electronic- and she's a happy camper. "Was that because of me?"

"Partially," Spock answered. She looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "I was attempting to distance myself from my thoughts as you told me that you often did when you read."

"So, you were trying not to think about me by using my method of not thinking about things."

"Affirmative."

"You do know that's backwards, right?"

"I am aware."

"Whe…?" Jayme had a question on the tip of her tongue but she thought better of it at the last minute. Spock gave her look before he pulled her to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Ni'droi."

"I… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Heh wi, bolayatik."

"Na' vi?"

"Etek on."

"When you were with her, did you think about me? Did she know?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted the answer.

"I was not fully aware of the scope of our connection, just as you were unaware. It was, in fact, my relationship with Leila that led to my understanding of it. That she reminded me of you was not something I was cognizant of until that moment. She and I spoke in length after that. As I said before, she was unhappy, however, she understood. It was not my intention to hurt either of you."

"I wanna be so mad at you right now," Jayme chuckled.

"I can sense that," Spock said, a tiny smile playing on his lips for half a second.

"Please tell me that you were at least nice to her when you ended it," she said.

"I was polite," he told her.

Jayme laughed, "Of course you were."

* * *

"I still do not understand why Doctor McCoy must accompany us," Spock said as they stepped off the transporter pad.

"Because T'Mar asked him too," Jayme said.

"Why would my sister…?" Spock started but she gave him a look and he stopped talking. "Doctor McCoy and T'Mar are engaging in an interpersonal relationship?"

"I wouldn't go that far... yet. Bones has been burned before, so he's very careful about who he lets get close," she smiled. "That said, they have some chemistry."

What do you do when you hate liars and cheaters? You date someone who doesn't actually lie. T'Mar is a mix of her duel heritage; brilliant, logical and honest like most Vulcans, while also being tough, compassionate and fun-loving like a lot of Humans. If there was anyone in the universe that could handle Bones, and who Bones could handle right back, it was definitely Spock's little sister.

"He is too old for her," Spock said. Bones opened his mouth to argue but Jayme beat him to it.

"Your father is thirty-five years older than your mother," Jayme pointed out. Sarek was born in 2165, while Amanda was born in 2200. Bones was only eight years older than T'Mar, which wasn't that much in the grand scheme of things.

"I was about to say that," Bones chuckled. Spock gave him that stare that he has when he's irritated but he doesn't want to appear irritated. Unfortunately for him, Bones wasn't having it. "You listen, and you listen good. I understand that she's your sister and you think you have to protect her but I'm not the one who abandoned her or Jim, you did. And while they both may be forgiving about the whole thing, I sure as hell ain't. At least, not any time soon. All you need to know is that I will treat her with the respect she deserves, which is more than you do for Jim."

"What…?" Spock started but Jayme got between them.

"Guys, stop. Look, he likes your sister," she said, looking at Spock, "and he's dating your best friend," glancing at Bones. "We get that you both wanna be protective and it's very sweet but me and Mari… we're adults. So, play nice or we'll lock you in a room together and go watch a movie or something. Well?" Bones gave her a shrug and Spock gave her a nod. "Thank you."

"I can't wait to tell Sy about this one," a voice said from behind Jayme. "He's gonna be mad he missed it."

"Only because he didn't get to add his two credits," Jayme chuckled as T'Mar rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," T'Mar chuckled. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Well, I was a stressed out mess," Jayme shrugged.

"True," T'Mar chuckled before looking at her brother. "Are you gonna bolt if I hug you?"

"I will not," Spock said with a ghost of a smile. T'Mar stepped out of Jayme's arms and into his.

"You're really tall," T'Mar chuckled as she looked up at him.

"That's what I said," Jayme smiled.

"I am Vulcan," Spock said.

"Half," his sister countered. Jayme couldn't help but smile because T'Mar was the last person Spock could argue with about being a hybrid.

"And we see who the boss really is," Bones muttered.

"I would think you knew that already, Len," T'Mar smiled before giving him a tight hug too. "Hi."

"Hi, darlin'," Bones said. There was a smile on his face that Jayme's never seen before and she felt like maybe she was intruding.

Jayme tugged on Spock's arm and pulled him away from Bones and T'Mar. He gave her a look. "Let's give 'em a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'Mar is a semi-canon character who was a Vulcan Police officer in a TOS novel and a scientist in the AOS video game. Other than being Spock's friend, she didn't have much backstory, so I decided to make her Spock's sister because I liked the idea of him having a sibling who was also a hybrid.
> 
> Sarek's birthday was given in TOS epi Journey to Babel. Amanda's year of birth is from the novel Sarek (where their family name comes from).
> 
> Vulcan - English  
> Ni'droi - Ask  
> Heh wi, bolayatik - And yet, necessary  
> Na' vi? - For who?  
> Etek on - Us both


	8. Chapter 8

"Take a breath, Jim," Bones chuckled.

"Can't," Jayme smiled. She was practically bouncing in her boots because T'Mar, the goddess that she is, took them on a tour of MIT's Plasma and Fusion Center. Jayme felt like a kid in a candy factory the whole time they were there. They had to leave, because it was an active lab, but Jayme was considering finding her own project at MIT just so she could play in there too. "T'Mar, will you marry me?"

"I think Spock might have a problem with that," T'Mar chuckled, glancing at her brother. "We could have a secret romance though."

"You, me and Bones?" Jayme smiled.

"That has some potential," T'Mar said with a big smile.

"You two need to behave," her best friend smiled.

"But, Len…" both woman said with a pout.

"You used to live with both of them?" Bones asked Spock, who nodded. "God bless you."

"They are tame in comparison to my brother," Spock said.

"That's because Sy is all life and love and… dreamy," Jayme smiled. Spock's head snapped to look at her so fast, she almost laughed. "Nothing ever happened with Sybok but I do have eyes and he's _hot_."

"If we weren't related, I could probably see where she's going with that," T'Mar said.

"Aren't you all related?" Bones asked, finally. It only took him a couple months. "Even these two?" He made a motion towards Jayme and Spock.

"Only in practice," T'Mar told him. "My parents never actually adopted Jay. They were her guardians until she was sixteen, as it's the Human age of majority, but she was never legally a member family."

"They didn't want to adopt her?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"More like they had an idea that these two had more of a connection than any of us realized and figured they'd leave it open," T'Mar answered.

"So Jim wouldn't end up married to her brother," Bones guessed.

"Pretty much," Jayme shrugged. "Adopted or not, it probably would've been weird."

"As far as Vulcan law, she's his wife, anyway," T'Mar stage whispered.

"No she's not," Bones said before he looked at Jayme, who looked at Spock. "Right?"

"The more appropriate term would be 'fiancée' as the bond is incomplete," Spock said. She was not, _NOT_ , telling Bones just what that meant. He'd flip his shit.

"You're engaged?" the southerner looked at Jayme and Spock.

"Technically, but only according to Vulcan law," Jayme sighed. "It's a Vulcan telepathy thing…"

"We're all paired off as kids," T'Mar said. "When a Vulcan is around seven, they're linked to another in what is called 'less than a marriage but more than a betrothal'."

"These two were betrothed as kids?" Bones asked.

"No," T'Mar said, "his intended was T'Pring, who got married a little over a year ago to someone else. Anyway, Jayme wasn't around when they were bonded to each other but she got there a few years later. Slowly, Spock's connection to T'Pring, which wasn't much to begin with, weakened and this link formed between him and Jayme. Vulcans have all kinds of connections to friends and family so none of us thought anything of it until Miss Winona died and Jayme had to leave. When half the colony she was on was massacred, Spock went completely still before he dropped to his knees. I'd never seen anything like it."

"I didn't know that part," Jayme whispered.

"I was not important," Spock said. Jayme glared at him, they were going to talk about it later.

"When she came back, their link was even stronger. That's when I first suspected they were t'hy'la but I wasn't sure. Sy figured it out after Spock left and he mind melded with her," T'Mar said.

Bones raised an eyebrow, "What's t'hy'la?"

"Everything. It's… everything," T'Mar smiled. "Humans tend to use the word 'soulmate' but t'hy'la is so much more than that. How he stayed away from her for so long, we'll never know."

"It was not without difficulty," Spock said quietly. This was a touchy subject him but more so for Jayme.

"Which you caused yourself. You know, had you asked, she would've left Vulcan with you. Our parents would've let her," T'Mar said.

"She did not want to join Starfleet," Spock pointed out. When he left, Jayme was a tad anti-fleet. Not that anyone could blame her, both her parents were KIA and then that mess on Tarsus that nobody would've figured out if it wasn't for her connection to Spock.

"And yet, she joined Starfleet," Bones said.

"I wouldn't've back then," Jayme interjected. "I needed to grow a little before I could bring myself around to it. Still took Spock being here and Pike talking to me to get me into the fleet. Continue."

"So, they're cosmically linked soulmates who are engaged by Vulcan standards which is why your parents didn't adopt her, so she's only your sister because you say she is?" Bones asked.

"Pretty much," T'Mar smiled.

Bones thought about it for a second, "Are you engaged too?"

"Heavens, no," T'Mar smiled. "I asked him to let me out of it when I was fifteen and he obliged; married his sister's closest friend. Sybok was betrothed too but his intended died on an archaeological dig. I think that's part of why he embraces his emotions."

"The other part?" Bones asked with a smile.

"His mother," Jayme said. "T'Rea was a princess and a High Master. She believed, as Sybok now believes, that Vulcans should seek to balance logic with emotion and not be ruled by one or the other. She and Sarek were only married for a hot minute and it was annulled."

Her best friend nodded, "What do you guys think about the whole logic verses emotions thing anyway?"

"As you can obviously see, I'm with Sy. We are more than just one thing. We all have multiple parts of ourselves that we deny when we embrace someone else's idea of how we should be," T'Mar said, looking at her brother the whole time.

"I'm not Vulcan, so it doesn't actually matter what I think," Jayme shrugged.

"Just for shits and giggles, kid," Bones looked at her.

"Logic is a piece, just as passion or anger or heartbreak are pieces. You wouldn't want to be ruled by one thing because you wouldn't want to spend your life angry or heartbroken or passionate about everything. Each has its place," she told him with a sigh before she looked at Spock. "Do you even need to answer this? I bet your first word was 'logic'."

"You are incorrect. It was 'mother'," Spock said, the amusement dancing behind his eyes.

"Of course it was," Jayme chuckled. "So, what are your thoughts on embracing emotions? You know, from a hybrid's point of view."

"Surak teaches…" Spock started but T'Mar shook her head.

"Your thoughts, brother, not Surak's."

"I…" Spock stopped himself and tilted his head a little. It was adorable as hell watching T'Mar stump him. As far as Jayme, T'Mar and Sybok are concerned, it's illogical not to embrace yourself.

"Using someone else's wisdom to live your life is about as dumb as it gets," Bones said, T'Mar giving him a wink. "You can answer me later, Spock, if you wanna think on it a bit."

"I should separate you two," Jayme said, pointing at her best friend and her sister, "before you get outta control."

T'Mar just smiled at her, "You can try but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"You do know you're on a date, right?" Jayme asked Spock. He gave her a look. "You and your… girlfriend are walking through an art museum, that's a date. You are talking about your sister, who is on her own date."

"I thought it was an important and interesting topic," he said.

"You're hopeless," she chuckled. "Whatever T'Mar is doing with Bones is none of your business. Even if it were, this isn't the time or place to talk about it. But, since you're so determined to 'save' her from Bones, I'll give you my thoughts on it, then we drop it."

"Very well," Spock said with a nod.

"She had crisis of self when you left. You were the only example she had of being half-Vulcan on Vulcan and without you she genuinely didn't know what to do. You rejected your Human half, then you ran to Earth. It was confusing for all of us but especially her. It took a lot of soul searching to get her to where she is now."

"How does that relate to her interactions with Doctor McCoy?"

"When she decided to be who she is instead of what people want her to be… Let's just say she's been burned a few times too. I was honestly thinking of hooking her up with Sulu for a hot minute but watching her and Bones just talk to each other makes me glad I didn't. I happen to think they make a sweet pair and if I thought for one second that introducing them to each other was a bad idea, I wouldn't've done it. If nothing else, can you at least try to trust my judgement?"

"It would be illogical to…"

"I don't care about logic. I care about your sister and my friend. I care if they make each other happy. You can't even figure out your own relationship, who the hell are you to get in their way?" He opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. "That's what I thought. Now, drop it."

* * *

"You done being mean?" Jayme looked at Bones.

"I'm not mean, I'm honest," her best friend chuckled. In an effort to let Spock and T'Mar spend some time together, the pair of cadets decided to get a drink.

"You were mean," she sighed.

"You're being uncharacteristically nice," Bones scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm nice."

"If I did to T'Mar what Spock did to you, you'd stab me in the face. I know you got it in your head that he didn't cheat on you but, thanks to you and T'Mar finally explaining how your relationship works, I think you're just in denial. So, I could actually be meaner."

"I'm not in denial."

"So, you just wanna pretend he didn't sleep with that chick? That's denial."

"I'm not pretending anything. Vulcans don't lie, even they did, I have an inside track to his head. He did it and he admitted it," Jayme sighed.

"And you just act like it didn't happen," Bones said.

"I don't. It's just… You wouldn't get it."

"Explain it to me."

Jayme downed the last of her drink and ordered another. "He knows he hurt me."

"Jim…"

"No, Bones," she sighed. "He _knows_." Jayme tapped the side of her head. "The reason I'm not giving him crap about it is because he can feel me. The longer we're near each other, the stronger our connection gets. He's beating himself up about it, about a lot of things. Add my feelings to the mix and there's nothing anyone could do to make him feel worse. He's already living with my pain, so I don't have to _do_ anything to him."

"So, you're mentally torturing him?" he asked.

"Not on purpose. Well, mostly. I could attempt to block it out but I don't."

"I thought you forgave him or something."

"I'm working on _forgiving_ but that doesn't mean he's _forgiven_. I'm not a complete idiot."

"You're drunk."

"Lil bit," Jayme chuckled. "Look, I love that you're the doing the whole protective big brother thing but I got this."

"Well, you'll forgive me for ignoring you and being an asshole to him anyway," Bones chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she smiled. "You like his sister. The last thing you wanna do is add more drama. Spock is already gonna have his hands full with Sybok."

"His big brother."

"Who's not happy with him. Sy was joking around the last time he was here but he's gonna be on planet for a couple months and I'm waiting for the moment that he goes off on Spock."

"He's the big brother and Spock hurt you and T'Mar…"

"And Amanda."

"So, he's in trouble."

"Yep. You should just have Thanksgiving with us. It's gonna be interesting."

"What about my mama?" he asked.

Jayme smiled, "She's invited too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you see that?" one of the cadets in the gym asked.

Jayme glanced at Pike, who rolled his eyes. The captain was teaching his Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat class and Jayme was his assistant. At the moment, they were being overshadowed by the pair of Vulcans that were putting on a good show on another set of mats.

"I didn't know Vulcans could fight," another cadet said.

"That is so cool," Gaila added. Jayme gave her a look but the Orion wasn't fazed by it.

"Anyone know what that's called?" someone in the back asked.

"Suus Mahna," Jayme said with a sigh. "It's an ancient form of martial arts that takes years to learn and even more years to master. There are nine levels. Lieutenant Commander Spock, in the black, is stehkuh, which means seven. Lord Sybok, in the gray, is level nine, or naukuh. The move Sybok just did is called the navorkot. Usually, it's a way to evade an oncoming blade by jumping to the side and rolling based on reading your opponents movements to foresee where they intend to strike."

"You know them or something, Kirk?" the first cadet, Bryon, asked.

"Went to school with their sister," she said with a shrug. It wasn't a lie and it was about as much as she was willing to tell. Pike and Gaila knew she was full of crap but they didn't -and wouldn't- call her out.

"You can't even think about learning something like Suus Mahna without learning what I'm trying to teach you here," Pike told his cadets.

"You really can't. Non-Vulcans learn it all the time but it's brutal if you don't have the right building blocks," Jayme agreed.

"You know it?" Braxim, the Academy's only Xanno cadet, asked.

"I'm kehkuh. Level four," she smiled. Sybok was actually the person who taught her and T'Mar. He refused to let his sisters go out into the universe without the ability to defend themselves. "Like I said, it's brutal."

"That's it for today. If the commander and his brother don't mind, you guys can stick around and watch. Just be sure to watch yourselves or I'll let 'em go a couple rounds on you," Pike chuckled. "Go." Jayme didn't move as the other cadets went to watch Spock and Sybok or left. "You too."

"I haven't decided if I wanna watch the show-offs or not," Jayme chuckled.

"Yes, you have," Gaila said, looping her arm around Jayme's. "She's a little helpless, this one."

"She's not. She just has to be careful, that's all. Good job today, ladies," Pike said, giving them both a wink before walking away.

"Oh, the things I would do to that man," the Orion sighed. Apparently, Gaila developed a crush on Pike sometime in the least few weeks.

"I don't wanna know," Jayme chuckled.

"But, Jimmy," Gaila pouted. "Come on, let's go watch the sexy Vulcans."

"You aren't even biologically compatible with Vulcans," the blonde pointed out.

"But you are. Besides, nobody said I couldn't watch his fighting technique," Gaila smiled. "He's peacocking."

"That would be illog… You might be right," Jayme said as she watched Spock and Sybok fight. Both tall and lean and shirtless. She found herself with a sudden urge to lick her way along his abs. Spock faltered for a second, his eyes flickering to her before going back to his brother.

Jayme would never, ever, think that Spock would attempt to show off for her but then she realized that 'attempting to impress one's mate' is actually quite Vulcan of him. There were a bunch of mating rituals and traditions on Vulcan that were the very definition of illogical. This was tame compared to some of the stuff she's seen or heard.

"You got it bad," her green friend whispered in her ear. Gaila can smell her pheromones, so there wasn't much point in denying it.

"Don't I know it," Jayme chuckled as Gaila pulled her to where the other cadets were standing.

"We can't tell who's winning," Braxim told them.

"Nobody," Jayme said. "The commander is using logic but his brother has more skill. They've stalemated."

"She's right," Sy said. "We should probably call it."

"Admitting defeat, brother," Spock teased.

"Just admitting that we're evenly matched,"' Sybok said. "Unless you got a better idea, we gotta call it."

"Kirk, why don't you get in there," someone behind her said.

"Actually, that is a very good idea. One of the first tenets of Suus Mahna an acolyte strives to master is how to deal with multiple opponents at the same time," Sy told the cadets. "The two of you against me."

"You want us to kick your ass?" Jayme asked with a smile.

"I want you to try," Sybok told her. She glanced at Gaila, who smiled brightly, before hopping onto the mats.

"Round robin?" she asked. Sybok nodded. "Gaila keep time. Every four minutes, we're gonna switch up the teams. First is me and the commander, then both of them, then me and Lord Sybok. Odd man out is on defense."

"Got it," Gaila smiled. "When you're ready." Jayme and Spock gave each other a nod before they both looked at Sy, who nodded too. "Go."

She almost forgot how fast Sybok moves, lucky, Spock didn't. Using their differing heights to their advantage, Jayme went low and Spock went high. Sybok sidestepped Spock but Jayme took his legs out from under him, bringing him down to her level. He moved to kick her in the side before she could do anything else but Spock intercepted, flipping Sy onto his back. The older Vulcan was undeterred, he rolled out of Spock's grasp before going after his brother.

Jayme took a breath as she decided her next move; use his distraction to her advantage. Sy swung at Spock, who blocked, a couple times without paying attention to her. Jayme came in under one of his punches and caught him in the side. The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the mat.

"Switch," Gaila called. Jayme rolled just as Spock made a move for her. The two Vulcans had size, strength and reach on her but Jayme was more agile, flexible and unpredictable. Spock fought logically, Sybok was a mix of a few things but she used more than a few moves that they didn't know.

She ducked and rolled, avoiding them both as much as she could. Jayme wasn't stupid and trying to take on two Vulcans at the same time was a very good way to get her ass kicked. Not that either of them would actually hurt her. Spock picked up on her thoughts and tried to use them but she tossed a bunch of random information in there to throw him off as much as possible. She actually smiled when he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Jayme practically danced around them until Gaila called time, then she was back at it. Sharing a glance with Sybok as she went after Spock. Surprising Spock, Sy didn't back her up. Spock was about to ask his brother what he was doing when Jayme hit him. Spock gave her a look before he moved to block. That was all he did. Jayme swung and he blocked. She kicked and he blocked. Over and over and over again. It was actually kind of frustrating. He tilted his head and let his guard down just enough for her to punch him in the face.

She doesn't know what came over her but Jayme didn't stop. Jayme went in on him again, a frenzy of swings and kicks; some connecting and others being blocked. Spock managed to get an arm around her and Jayme hit him in the thigh before she turned to punch him. Catching him in the mouth, she noticed the green blood and took a step back. She didn't feel it until it was too late, the fury behind the punch.

"Oh, crap," Jayme breathed.

"Shit just got real," one of the cadets called.

"I think that's enough," Sybok chuckled. "You guys alright?"

"Fine," Jayme nodded.

"Satisfactory," Spock nodded.

"What didn't he do?" Sybok asked the cadets.

"He didn't pay attention," Braxim said. "He expected you to jump in and regarded her as the lesser threat. Because of that, she had him before they even started."

"That's exactly it," Sybok smiled. "Let that be a lesson; your enemies aren't gonna do what you expect. They're gonna do what needs to be done."

"I think that's it for today, you guys can get outta here," Jayme sighed. She looked at Spock when everyone cleared out, he looked right back at her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You are upset with me," he stated simply.

"I didn't realize how…"

"Jim," Spock said, his hands on her shoulders. He hasn't called her that in a long time. "It is a cut and it will heal."

"I can't go around punching senior officers," she sighed.

"I will not file charges, if that is your concern," Spock told her. "You needed to express the emotions for which you have been attempting to ignore. Perhaps we should have done this sooner."

"Of course you should've," Sy chuckled.

"You did that on purpose," Jayme smiled.

"Maybe. You needed to punch him a couple times," Sybok shrugged. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

* * *

"Jim, wake up," Bones called, his hand on her shoulder. Jayme shot up in bed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Nightmare. Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Your mom again?"

"Tarsus," Jayme mumbled. "I'm okay. You can go back to bed."

"You don't look okay. As a matter of fact, you look a little green around the gills."

"You see what I saw there and you wouldn't look so hot yourself."

"I'll take your word for it," Bones smiled. "I don't mind hanging out for a little while until you go back to sleep."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," she sighed. He gave her a look. "Go answer the door." He was about to say something but stopped himself when the buzzer went off. "It's Spock."

"How do you…? Your mind thing."

"Yep," Jayme nodded. Bones left her room and a minute later, Spock walked in. He stopped just inside the door, not sure if he should go any further. "You can come in. I won't bite… mostly. Sorry I interrupted… whatever you were going."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Spock said as he stood next to her bed. "I was meditating when you called for me."

"I… really?"

"Yes. I attempted to calm you through our bond, however…"

"It's incomplete and your telepathy isn't that strong."

"Precisely," he said with a nod.

"And instead of sitting at home, you decided to check on me?" she asked with a smile. It was very sweet.

"Yes, the frequency of your nightmares has increased at an alarming rate."

"It's ATT. There's some stuff that we're running through that's bringing my memories to the front of my mind. Short of ringing the bell, I can't really do anything about it," Jayme sighed. To 'ring the bell' is an old school military phrase that meant to quit. It was mainly used for special training, which is why ATT still uses it. Jayme Thea Kirk will do a lot of things, quit is not one of them.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," he told her.

"If you suggest melding with me…"

"I am not. I am suggesting that I stay."

"I do sleep better with you around."

"I am aware," Spock told her with a tiny smile.

"Are you sure?" Jayme asked. Even though she and Bones lived in the graduate dorms, they were still on campus. Leaving a cadet's apartment in the morning wasn't the best idea. "What about…?"

"That is not my immediate concern. You need to rest and the most efficient way to achieve that is for me to stay."

"I'm starting to think you aren't as clueless as you like to let me believe."

"Perhaps."


	10. Chapter 10

"Bonesy," Jayme smiled at her friend and his mother just inside the Vulcan Consulate.

Bones thought she was kidding when she invited him to Thanksgiving dinner but she wasn't. A lot of species have a holiday or two this time of year, so the Academy and most land based units have a four-day weekend. One of the only Human holidays that they actually celebrated on Vulcan, Thanksgiving was one of her -and Amanda's- favorites. A day of food, family and thankfulness.

"Hey, kid," Bones smiled. "Mama, this is my friend, Jayme Kirk. Jim, this is my mama, Ellie McCoy."

"Misses McCoy," the younger woman smiled.

"You can call me Ellie, sweetie," Bones' mother instructed her.

"Yes, ma'am. You can call me Jim," Jayme smiled. "Come on, everyone's here."

"Is it just us and your family?" Bones asked.

"Pike and Gaila are here too. Couldn't let 'em be solo on Thanksgiving," Jayme shrugged.

"Would've figured Gaila went home with Uhura," Bones said.

"Uhura didn't go home. Her mother is on the XO on the Franklin and they docked for the holiday at a starbase a couple light years from here, so that's where she went. Besides, I think Gaila stuck around just for Pike anyway," Jayme chuckled.

"She still crushing hard, huh?" the doctor smiled.

Jayme nodded, "Of course she is."

"Now, Gaila's your Orion friend, right?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jayme smiled before she pointed out everyone from the doorway to the room where everyone but Amanda was, she was in the kitchen.

"Len," T'Mar said with a bright smile as she walked over. Jayme, wisely, left Bones to introduce his mother to the girl he was seeing.

"Is that Leonard's mother?" Sybok asked as he dropped an arm over Jayme's shoulders.

"It is," she smiled. "How you doing, Sy?"

"You know me, Jay. I'm good," he shrugged. "The real question is; how are you?"

"Oh, you know me," Jayme chuckled.

"I do know you. I also know Spock," Sy said. "I figured you knocked some sense into him but he's still being stubborn."

"There's some progress, I think."

"If anyone can get through the whole 'woe is me, I'm half Human' thing, it's you."

"Okay, you. Behave."

"Ah, where's the fun in that?"

"He's a little jealous of you."

"He should be," Sybok smiled, "I'm awesome. That, and I got to watch you grow from that adorable kid into this sexy creature and he missed it all."

"That is enough," Spock said, walking over to them.

"What? She's hot. Like seriously hot. Like if I didn't think of her as my sister, I'd hit on her hot," Sy smirked. Jayme couldn't help the blush that rose up on her cheeks.

"Jayme nam-tor t'nash-veh t'hy'la," Spock pointed out. "Dvel-tor ish-veh zhit k' tun."

"Look at this face. She's gorgeous. You know, there's nothing wrong was complimenting a beautiful woman and if you aren't gonna do it, I sure as hell will," Sybok told his brother.

"Kal-tor ish-veh nam-tor," Jayme jumped in. "Au tvai rai thrap heh nash-veh nem-tor rai thrap." Spock gave her a look and she just smiled.

"It is inappropriate," Spock said.

"I'm not gonna run off with her or anything," Sy smiled. "Thought about it."

"Behave, Sy," she smiled.

"He behaves enough for all of us," the older S'chn T'gai brother said. "Except, of course, when he's not behaving at all."

"Careful, brother," Spock growled.

"Separate corners, guys," T'Mar said, stepping between her brothers. Bones and Gaila both smirking at the show. Interestingly enough, Amanda stepped into the room and appeared torn between breaking them up and letting them go at it. "This isn't the time or place."

"Come on, Spock," Jayme wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him away from Sybok, who gave her a wink for good measure. "You know, you set yourself up for that, right?" He gave her a look. "Sy held the pieces together. I know for a fact that forgiveness isn't something he's willing to give any time soon. You're his brother and he loves you and that's the only reason he hasn't strangled you yet. But that's about as far as his control goes. He just wants to see you try, which is why he goaded you."

"That was purposeful?"

"Of course it was. Anyone with eyes and half a brain knows what it takes to get under your skin, especially Sybok."

"I do not understand the purpose."

"Of getting you to show some emotions? You understand, you just don't want to," she told him. "I think Sybok is trying to show you that you'll never be whole until you acknowledge all the parts of yourself."

"By provoking me?" Spock asked.

Jayme smiled, "Well, jealousy is an emotion that you apparently have no qualms about showing."

* * *

"Is there a reason you're a teacher at the Academy, instead of out there in the black somewhere?" Ellie asked Spock over dinner.

"I am assisting with the design and construction of the Enterprise. My position as an instructor affords me the ability to be useful in multiple areas," Spock answered.

"I don't buy that for a second," Ellie said with a smile. "You're telling us that Jimmy over there had nothing to do with your decision."

"I don't think he knew that she was joining up, mama," Bones chuckled. Then he thought about it for a second. "Then again, Jim mentioned a pull to Earth and that's how she ended up in Riverside, so he could've known."

"Please tell me you didn't," T'Mar said, giving her brother a look.

"What?" Pike asked.

"He didn't do what you're thinking, Mari," Jayme said. Spock may have some issues but he would never attempt to take away her freewill. T'Mar thinks that Spock used their connection to get Jayme to Earth but, from what she's managed to pick up from him, he was genuinely surprised when he felt her so close and that she was over her aversion to Starfleet.

"What is she thinking?" Bones asked.

"That he's why Jayme's here," Amanda answered. "It's not. At least, I'm pretty sure it's not."

"It's not. I'm here because Pike told me it was important," Jayme chuckled. Spock factored into the decision she made but he wasn't the whole reason. "Mostly."

"I'm good, kid, but I ain't that good," Pike smiled.

"I don't know. The whole 'Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better' thing was pretty good," she reminded him.

"If I had bothered reading your whole file, I probably would't've said that. To be fair, nothing else was working," the captain chuckled.

"I'm stubborn, we all know this," Jayme smiled.

"You're not as bad as Spock," Sy said.

"Sybok," Sarek warned.

"What? He's stubborn and he's the first to admit it," Sybok smiled.

"Yea, and he does some very illogical things for such a logical half-Vulcan," T'Mar smirked.

"Don't we know it," Jayme added.

"Uh huh," Gaila smiled.

"Okay, children," Amanda said. "No ganging up on Spock."

"Let's be nice to her baby boy," Sybok said with a smile. "Wouldn't wanna hurt his non-feelings."

"If you are attempting to offend me…" Spock started.

"Can't actually offend someone who doesn't give a shit. You don't feel anything. You don't care," Sybok said.

"Sy," Jayme called his attention. He looked at her and she shook her head. "Don't. For me."

"Man, you're lucky I love her, Spock," Sy told his brother.

"I am quite aware of that fact," Spock said. Everyone looked at him.

"Now it's getting interesting," Bones muttered to his mother.

Spock glanced at Jayme before he addressed his brother, "When I left Vulcan, I was not aware of what I was leaving behind. I was, and remain, lost. I am neither Human nor Vulcan and I was led to believe that I have no place in this universe, which is what I am attempting to find. The only regret I have is that I hurt the people who care about me the most. I owe you a debt, Sybok. It is one that I will never be able to repay and the only thing I can do is apologize and attempt to make amends for my actions. That said, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite."

Jayme felt the sincerity behind the words. He didn't show it but he did care, and not just about her, he cared about all of them.

"Drop the mic and walk away," Gaila whispered. Jayme looked at her friend with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe I skunked. Me," Jayme was livid. Spock didn't say anything, he just let her rant. "How the hell did Tikhonov take out my whole team?" Spock opened his mouth to answer her. "That was a rhetorical question. I already know the answer."

"You are aware that both you and Cadet Tikhonov are at the top of your class," Spock pointed out.

"He's better than me," she sighed. "I know he is but that doesn't mean I'm not mad. I should've… I don't know what."

Viktor Tikhonov was the leader of ATT's Alpha Team while Jayme was the leader of Delta Team. It was a widely known fact that the cadets or officers picked to lead the teams into their final ATT exams were the people that the instructors considered to have the most potential. It was almost a given that she, Tikhonov and the other team leaders would walk away with their ATT ratings no matter what happened. That doesn't mean that she was okay with getting her ass kicked.

"Your team excelled during the First Contact final," he said. "And while it is true that Alpha Team scored higher during your security final, you have the advantage for the science final."

"You gonna give me a hint?" Jayme chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"The only advice I can give you is that you are as much a scientist as you are a soldier, use that knowledge to your advantage during the Tanika Station scenario."

"You know something."

"I know a lot of things," he reminded her.

"About the science final, you know something," she said.

"I cannot tell you anything about Tanika Station. I have already recused myself from the team that will be grading the finals, though, I will be watching."

"I'm already messing with your job if you can't even grade some tests. What did you tell them?"

"That there was a conflict of interest. I was not asked to clarify."

"You do know that there will come a day when someone asks you to."

"I am not looking forward to it. Vulcans do not lie, as such, I do not know what I would say," Spock told her.

"Some variation of the truth, if I had to guess," she smiled. "Cadet Kirk and I have been friends since we were children. Or we were raised in the same household. Or I was your only real friend back then. How about...?"

"She is my t'hy'la," he said.

"One problem with that," Jayme smiled. "You'd have to explain what t'hy'la meant."

* * *

"Fleet intel intercepted a signal from a deep-space object of considerable mass," Commander Ch'zyvir briefed them. "We tracked the signal to an active platform of advanced design. Communication attempts have been met with no response. Based on preliminary visual and sensor data there appears to be an advanced alien eco-system. Captain Kirk, your team is being deployed for observation and sampling. Any questions?"

"Sentience?" Jayme asked the Andorian.

"Negative," Ch'zyvir replied. He told her everything she needed to know before their shuttle docked with Tanika Station. The team of six made quick work of getting to the station.

"Holy mother of God," Hoffman, the other woman on the team, muttered. The place was huge but beautiful. There were plants they've never seen before and streams that led to a huge lake.

"Is that water?" Glorak, the not-so-grumpy Tellarite, asked.

"Water is the most abundant thing in the universe," Braxim pointed out.

"Sure is. Let's get to it," Jayme said before she gave her team orders. They spent an hour longer than Jayme planned just making observations and taking holos. Grady and Hoffman were about to take samples when Jayme stopped them.

"They're plants, Kirk," Hoffman said.

"No, I don't think they are," Jayme said. Everything in her gut was telling her that the plant life in the station was actually sentient. "Not everything in the universe looks like us. I've had this feeling that we were being watched since we got here."

Braxim nodded, "I think she's right."

"Look Kirk, we all know your story…" Grady started.

"No, you really don't. Look, a friend reminded me the other day that I'm a scientist first and I refuse to do bad science. Running around here cutting stuff up is just that. It won't kill us to take our time. That lake down there has some kind of properties that I've never seen before, I think that it's sustaining the station. I think we gotta entertain the idea that we these plants are actually our hosts."

The group -gladly- got back to work, trusting that she wasn't crazy, when an alarm rang throughout the station and Jayme's communicator beeped. It was Ch'zyvir. "Delta, we have a hull breach, you need to evac. I repeat, evacuate the station. Hull breach."

The team grabbed their gear as they sprinted to the airlock. She watched as her team got back to the shuttle, staying in the back in case anyone fell behind. As soon as they were situated in the shuttle, the pilot alerted them to a communication coming through. Jayme hit the commands on one of the screens and Ch'zyvir smiled at them before turning them over to Admiral Barnett. They must be in trouble if the Commandant of Cadets wanted to talk to them.

"Kirk, I assume that you will speak for your team," the admiral said. Jayme gave him a confirmation. "I have your final assessment. I've been in charge of the Academy for some time and I've never been given ATT results this fast."

'It's over and he's gonna flunk us,' she thought to herself. Why else would Barnett have their results already?

"This came down from the assessment team, who all seem to be in agreement, which doesn't happen often. 'Tanika Station is not a station, it's a dormant world with its own ecological system and prevents a challenge to cadets as it is full of familiar things functioning in unfamiliar ways. Team Delta acknowledged this meta-reality and their decision to refrain from standard specimen collection was the most correct course of action. Sampling would have harmed, and likely killed, the highly intelligent species occupying Tanika Station. Team Delta should be commended for their outstanding attention to detail.' In other words, you're the first team to pass since the exams inception. You did an amazing job, cadets. Barnett out."

"Admiral Barnett just told us we did a good job," Grady muttered. "Did that just happen?"

"It happened because we're awesome," Raynor smiled.

"It happened because Kirk was right," Braxim pointed out.

Jayme just smiled to herself. It happened because she had some good, albeit, cryptic advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayme nam-tor t'nash-veh t'hy'la - Jayme is my t'hy'la  
> Dvel-tor ish-veh zhit k' tun - Choose your words with care.  
> Kal-tor ish-veh nam-tor - Allow that one to exist (Let him be)  
> Au tvai rai thrap heh nash-veh nem-tor rai thrap - He meant no offense and I (this one) take(s) no offense.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're very cute when you're worried," Jayme said with a smile. "But you do know that it's very illogical for you to be, right?"

"You are going on a training cruise. As I am aware that your safety is not guaranteed, it is, in fact, logical to be concerned," Spock told her as they walked around the consulate grounds. "You are very adept at seeking trouble."

The end of the fall semester brought with it training cruises. Ensign Kirk -thanks for the commission, ATT- was assigned to the USS Republic, under the command of Captain Rollin Bannock. According to Pike, he was a good man and a good CO.

"Trouble usually finds me. I'll be fine," she chuckled. "Everyone has to go and I ended up with the ship going to a peace conference, so I'm probably gonna be bored outta my mind."

"That is still not a guarantee. There are an infinite number of things that can happen in the vastness of space," he told her.

"And I can handle myself," Jayme smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I will try to be careful."

"Please endeavor to do so," Spock sighed.

"What's really bothering you, huh?" she looked up at him. Spock raised an eyebrow. "I know that you worry about me, illogically, but I don't think I've ever heard you say it out loud."

"You are leaving."

"I'm just going to be gone a month and…" A thought tugged at her mind. "You're gonna miss me."

"That would be illogical."

"That wasn't a denial," she smiled brightly. "Oh, this is just too good. You're gonna miss me and you don't know what to do with yourself."

"Jim…"

"Oh, come off it, Spock. You're gonna miss me and there's nothing wrong with admitting it. Here, it goes something like this, 'Jim, in the months since we have become reacquainted, I have come to enjoy our time together and I…'"

"I will miss you. Greatly. It is illogical but no less true."

"See, that wasn't so hard," she smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too. Luckily, they have these really cool communication devices where you can write messages or hear the other person's voice. Some of them, you can even see the other person."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe a little."

* * *

"Of all the starships in all the universe, you walk onto mine," Scotty chuckled.

"I think you misquoted that," Jayme smiled as she recognized the paraphrased version of the classic Casablanca quote.

"Of course I did. Ye mind if I sit with ye, lass?" he asked.

"Not at all," she laughed. "What are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't happy to see him, she just wasn't sure why the engineering god was on a training cruise when he had far cooler projects to work on.

"Volunteered."

"Why?"

"Everybody but essential personnel is on shore leave but Commander Kellogg is on maternity leave. Since I used to serve on this ship, the captain asked me to fill in for her for this training cruise," the engineer told her before he took a bit into his sandwich.

"Cool. Does this mean I can come hang out in engineering?"

"As long as yer not supposed to be somewhere else. Come on down and I'll teach ye some stuff."

"You know, most of the time, I can't tell if you're flirting with me or not," Jayme smiled. Scotty shrugged but didn't offer her a clarification. "You're worse than Spock."

"Ye take that back, lass," the Scot shook his head and smiled.

"I'll think about it," she chuckled.

"Hey, Kirk, who's your friend?" Uhura asked as she and Mitchell sat down. The other woman gave her one of those 'I should tell on you' looks.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Scott," Jayme said. "Scotty, this is Uhura."

"Aye, the cadet who dinnae like you," Scotty chuckled.

"That's her," the blonde nodded.

"Of course I don't like her. She's the one chatting up some officer when her boyfriend's back on Earth," Uhura said.

"He'll glare at me but he knows I'm not a threat," Scotty said. "Yes, I know who yer talking about, lass."

"Scotty gives shockingly good relationship advice," Jayme said with a wink. "I think he's an undercover romantic."

"Nothing undercover about it, lass," Scotty smiled. "'Clear as the endless ecstasy of stars, that mount forever on an intense air; or running pools, of water cold and rare, in chiseled gorges deep amid the scaurs'…"

"'So still, the bright dawn were their best device, yet like a thought that has no end they flow; or Venus, when her white unearthly glow, sharpens like awe on skies as green as ice," Uhura said.

"Ye know Nan Shepherd, lass," Scotty was a bit surprised. So was Jayme, if she was being honest.

"I got to visit the Writer's Museum in Edinburgh with my dad once and I saw Shepherd's stone. I was curious, so I looked her up. Now, she's one of my favorites," Uhura smiled. "Have you ever been? You're from Aberdeen, right?"

"How'd you know tha?" Scotty asked.

"She's the queen of linguistics," Jayme smiled. "You think my Vulcan is pretty, you should hear hers."

"Vulcan is not pretty," Mitchell interjected.

"Have ye ever heard a beautiful woman speaking it, lad?" the engineer asked with a smile.

"It's the inflection," Uhura added. "Vulcans speak in a mostly monotone fashion but the rest of us inject a bit of our own thing into it. So, the way a Vulcan would say something like amsetri te, is very different from how Kirk or I would say it."

"What's that mean? A-amsetri te?" Mitchell asked.

"Your presence honors us," Jayme answered.

"That's cool," their friend smiled.

"That's nothing," Jayme chuckled. "Scotty talking in Gaelic is cool."

"Scottish Gaelic?" Uhura asked. Scotty nodded. "People don't speak it that often anymore. I would love to pick your brain." Jayme watched the two of them interact and nudged Mitchell in the side.

"Are we playing matchmaker?" Mitchell whispered as soon as they were away from the table.

"I'm not sure but here's hoping."

* * *

"I don't like this," Mitchell pouted.

"Me neither," Jayme smiled.

The Republic was representing the Federation on the planet Heir'tzan to facilitate a peace treaty between two factions of Heiren; the Heir'och and the Heir'tza. The simple explanation is that they lived together, then the Heir'och moved to a nearby planet so they didn't live together, then they started fighting with each other, then a cease fire was drawn up but that didn't stop either side from having their troops at the ready.

"I'm sure there are a ton of people on the ship who are better suited for this," he sighed.

"Not really. This training cruise was just supposed to be a quick hop to Axanar. According to Pike, Bannock is one of the best in the fleet at getting people to talk. The brass asked us to show up, so we're here. I think it's a good thing, these two factions are a hair trigger away from wiping each other out. They need people who know how to negotiate," Jayme pointed out.

"I still don't like it. Call me paranoid," Mitchell muttered.

"You're not," Uhura sighed. "Bannock put us here for a reason."

"No, he put us over there. The Heir'tzan security commander sent us over here," he pointed out.

So, this is how it's supposed to go; each telepath is to go to one of the two temples in the capital city, Heir'at. They'll take off their shoes and approach each other along the main road, ensuring that everyone can see them and eventually meeting at the government building, which is an equal distance from both temples. Since there are people who don't want that to happen, and given the kilometer between each temple and the government buildings, security was the big deal. The telepaths will be vulnerable during the whole walk and crowd control wasn't even a real option. Hiding spaces and decoys was the game plan.

Jayme, Mitchell and Uhura were assigned to post up in the bakery. It was in an ancient building not far from one of the temples. The local security commander -understandably- didn't want their help, so he ordered the three cadets to stand watch across the street from the bakery, among the crowd, while his own people handled the actual security.

"This isn't working." Uhura sighed.

"No, it's not," Jayme agreed as she looked around. "That building's empty. Maybe we can see what's going on from the roof. Unless you guys have a better idea."

"We were ordered to…" Uhura started.

"Help," Jayme finished. "We can't do that from here."

"She's right," Mitchell agreed. "Come on." The three of them made their way through the crowd and into the old building. They made their way up to the roof where they could see everything; the crowd, the buildings, even other roofs. "That's better."

"No it's not," Uhura muttered. "Look." There was a bleeding Heiren on the ground outside the bakery. Then, someone pulled him inside. "God, I hate it when you're right."

"I'll try not to be offended," Jayme smirked just as another Heiren walked out of the bakery with a decorative floor covering slung over his shoulder. Jayme would have to be an idiot not to know what they had rolled up in the rug. "They have the telepath."

"What are we gonna do?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm gonna follow them. They don't want the telepath dead, so they'll have to go somewhere," Jayme said.

"You can't go alone," Uhura told her.

"I'm gonna jump off the side of this building, are you offering to come with me?" Jayme gave the other woman a look.

Uhura nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

"Maybe we should've called for backup," Uhura muttered.

"That's why Gary stayed behind," Jayme told her. "We need a way into that building."

"There's a window over there, I can climb in and take out the lookout."

"Can you?"

"I'm tougher than I look."

"I'm smarter than I look."

"I think it's fair to say that I made assumptions about you and, in turn, you made a few about me."

"That's fair. Right now, it doesn't matter," Jayme smiled. "If you think you can do it, go for it. I'll keep watch."

"Here goes nothing," Uhura said before she carefully made her way to the hideout.

_'_ _There are six of them.'_ A voice rang out in her head.

"What the…?" Jayme muttered. "The telepath."

' _For someone psi-null, you have impressive mental blocks. Though, I suppose being the mate of a Vulcan would account for that_. _His presence is strong in your mind_.'

Jayme has had a few people in her head but usually, they were either invited or it was unavoidable. Another voice in her head wasn't unpleasant, she was just finding it harder to focus on if Uhura was okay.

' _I believe this counts as unavoidable. Your comrade is safe. She knocked one man unconscious and she's preparing to do the same to the same to the man keeping watch_.'

Sure enough, Uhura slid up behind the man and put him in a sleeper hold. As soon as he was out, Uhura motioned her over.

"I found some energy weapons. Plasma, I think," Uhura told her, handing one over.

"They're just breaking all the rules, aren't they?" Jayme asked. "The telepath's okay. He's downstairs."

"How do you…?" Uhura started to ask before she tilted her head to the side. "He talked to you in your head?" Jayme nodded at the question. "That's gotta be trippy."

"I'm used to it," Jayme shrugged.

"Spock?"

"Yea, I've been able to feel him in the back of my head for about a decade. Even when I didn't want to."

' _He hurt you_ ,' the telepath chimed in.

' _That's rude, you know_ ,' she thought to him.

' _At the moment, it is the only way to converse with you that won't end in our deaths. There is a man around the corner from you; you have three seconds_.'

Jayme took a deep breath and as soon as the guy rounded the corner, she took him down. "Three down, three to go."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Sarek, believe it or not," Jayme chuckled. The man was the model of self-control but he could throw down if he needed to. "Guy grabbed Amanda's arm and Sarek took him down with one hit. Something about the most logical and effective means of disabling an opponent. It was awesome."

"I'll bet," Uhura smiled as they made their way through the hideout. "They're all in there with him, aren't they?"

"Yep. You take the guy on the left and I'll take the other two," Jayme told her.

"Call it," Uhura said as the two women pressed themselves against the wall outside the door.

' _In three… two… one… go_ ,' the telepath counted them down and when he gave the order, both cadets started shooting. One of the kidnappers managed to get a shot off, missing both of them by a few inches, before Jayme took him down.

"That was fun," Jayme smiled.

"You have an interesting definition of fun," the telepath said. "I am Perris."

"I'm Nyota and that's Jim but I guess you know that," Uhura smiled as she untied him from the chair. "We have to go."

"Put this on," Jayme handed him one of the kidnappers' robes. "It'll be easier to get you back to the temple if nobody knows you're you."

"A fair assessment," Perris smiled.

Uhura glanced at Jayme, "It's what she does."

* * *

"Jim, is something wrong?" Spock asked as soon as the vid-comm connected.

"No," she smiled, "I just wanted to see you…"

"You are wounded," he said, looking at the huge bandage on her shoulder. She wasn't even thinking about it when she called him and the tank top she was wearing didn't even hide it a little bit. "I felt it."

"Yea, I might've jumped between an innocent man and a plasma weapon. Got a little burnt."

"I explicitly remember you promising to be careful."

"And I was… until a bunch of people tried to kill the Heir'och telepath on his way to signing a treaty. It was bad enough that me and Uhura had to rescue him from kidnappers but people taking shots at him on his way to the government building only made it worse."

"You and Cadet Uhura worked together?"

"She's a really good person to have around when everything goes tits up," Jayme smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "It's an idiom…"

"To denote when something is ruined. I am familiar with it," Spock smiled. "I am glad you are only moderately harmed."

"This nothing. Another run through the regen and I'll be fine. The doctor on this ship isn't Bones but she's alright."

"Not all medical professionals are as adept as your friend."

"I'm gonna tell him you just gave him a compliment."

"If you must," he said. "Seven point eight hours ago, I felt a sense of euphoria from you after you were wounded."

"I saved a man's life, got to be in a parade, then said man signed a treaty guaranteeing his people peace. And Uhura and I each got a commendation for 'initiative and courage in the face of great adversity.' It's a very good feeling. Sorry I couldn't keep a lid on it."

"Do not be. It was very pleasant."

"Good to know," she smiled. "I better let you go."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna interrupt your sleep."

"I was not sleeping, I was meditating," he told her. "Tell me what happened."

"You wanna hear the story?" Jayme asked.

"Only if you wish to share it with me."

"Okay. I guess I'll start with Bannock's briefing…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Scotty and Uhura are saying is part of Real Presence by Nan Shepherd, 1934.
> 
> Their mission is an adaptation of Kirk and Mitchell's mission from the TOS novel Republic. In it, Kirk tells the story to Spock after Gary dies in TOS Ep Where No Man Has Gone Before. It's a good read.


	12. Chapter 12

"I told you that it wasn't that bad," Jayme chuckled as Spock ran his fingers over the skin on her shoulder. "Didn't even leave a scar."

"You have a habit of ignoring your injuries, you will forgive me if I do not take you at your word," Spock told her.

"Examine to your heart's content but you're not gonna find anything," she smiled. Jayme didn't mind having his hands on her skin. As a matter of fact, the coolness that came with his slightly lower body temperature was nice. Comforting. A tad arousing. She wasn't entirely sure if that was just her or not.

"Forgive me," he pulled his hands away but she caught them before he could get away from her.

"Don't do that," Jayme sighed. "Normal people talk about things."

"My thoughts are not… It is of no importance."

"I happen to think it's quite important that you get as lusty as the rest of us. It's okay, Spock."

"Jayme."

" _Spochkh_." The correct pronunciation of his name almost always gets his attention, it doesn't matter what's going on. Jayme was actually happy that that didn't change.

"I…" he started but Jayme knew exactly what he was planning to say, so she cut him off.

"Am I not yours?" Their drama aside for a moment, it was a broad but very accurate description of their relationship. She's his and he's hers.

His dark eyes flickered to meet hers, "You are."

"So, wouldn't it be logical that you and I think of each other in a less than appropriate manner?"

"It would."

"Wouldn't it also be illogical for you to apologize for being sexually attracted to your t'hy'la?" she asked.

"It would," he agreed.

"Then stop. I'm your undoing… your words. You can't help your reactions to me any more than I can help mine towards you. Only difference between us is that I don't want to. I like that my heart beats a little faster when you walk into a room. I like that my cheeks flame up when you give me one of those rare unguarded looks or when you smile. I even like when you wake up and your hair is a mess. It's very sexy."

"Jim," Spock said. His tone was admonishing but his thoughts were anything but.

"And that blush… adorably minty green," Jayme smiled.

"It is not minty green," he said. Spock was trying his damnedest not to blush but the harder he fought it, the worse it got.

"I think it is," she shrugged. "Then it darkens." As if to prove her point, his cheeks deepened a shade. "Look at you, you adorable creature."

"I am not adorable."

"Says the man with the minty cheeks."

"You are teasing me."

"And you like it. You're blushing so hard that it's moving to your ears. That cute green color that I love so much."

"You are in no position to tease anyone. You turn a particularly pleasing rosy hue," Spock said, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I do, it's normal to blush when you like someone," Jayme shrugged. "Doesn't bother me one bit."

* * *

"I'm in a whole lotta trouble," Jayme slurred a little as Bones carried her to their apartment. She felt Spock before she saw him but she knew he wasn't happy.

"No shit," Bones chuckled. "Lieutenant Commander Spock, what can we do for you at this late hour?"

"How much alcohol did she consume?" Spock asked Bones.

"A lot," her best friend chuckled and almost dropped her. The next thing she knew, she was being shifted into Spock's arms.

"You're really tall," she giggled. "And your ears are so pointy." She touched the tip of his ear. "Cute and pointy."

"That is illogical," Spock told her as he stepped into the apartment behind Bones.

"I'm illogical. It's called being Human. I don't always say what I think and my reactions may be far from appropriate. You may never understand the things I do but it's who I am. Deal with it," Jayme told him as he sat her on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned for your well-being."

"I am perfectly perfect. You, on the other hand, need to lighten up."

"You are heavily intoxicated."

"Bones bought me a couple drinks. So did Scotty. And Sulu. And Mitchell. And Gaila. Even Uhura. I think she's warming up to me, which is good because she's awesome."

"She was my best student," he said as he looked at her.

"Oh, I know. It's a fact that nobody on campus is soon to forget. She's the girl who impressed the uber-Vulcan. I'm pretty sure most of them don't know that you're a hybrid. You over compensate like a mother fucker," she chuckled as she plopped back on her bed. She was fighting to keep her eyes open but she was losing the battle. Jayme felt Spock pull her shoes off and he might've said something but she wasn't sure. "You know I love you, right? I think you love me too, you're just afraid to admit it. It's very illogical."

Just as she hit the edge of consciousness, she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her brow. "As usual, you are correct, t'nash-veh ashal-veh."

* * *

"Dammit, Bones. You can't wait until I'm awake before you stab me with stuff," Jayme groaned.

"McCoy is still asleep," Spock told her. "I thought it would be more efficient to administer a hypospray before you woke. My apologies for disturbing you."

"Oh. It's okay. Thanks… I think," she forced her eyes open and realized a couple things when she did. One, Spock was in bed with her. Two, her face was pressed against his -bare- side. And three, she wasn't wearing much of anything, just a tank top and underwear. "Please tell me we didn't…"

"We did not engage in sexual intercourse. You were intoxicated and you lost consciousness, neither condition is conducive to engaging in coitus. I am, however, responsible for your state of undress. As I am aware that you prefer not to sleep in denim or your brassiere, I removed them," he told her.

She gave herself a second to blush because who else would remember that she hates sleeping in her bra. And he probably took the damn thing off without looking at her, which is damned impressive. "Oh, good. I kinda wanna remember when I lose my virginity," she chuckled, then groaned when her head throbbed in protest. "Ouch."

"Why did you consume so much alcohol?"

"They were late birthday shots for me and actual birthday shots for Bones," Jayme muttered. Since she was on the ship when her birthday rolled around, her friends all promised to take her out when everyone got back. Since Bones' birthday was that Saturday, they killed two birds with one stone. "I was fine until those last three."

"Owning to your state of intoxication when you and McCoy returned home, I highly doubt that."

"Yea, well, I don't care what you think."

"I doubt that as well."

"I hate my birthday," she sighed.

"I remember."

"And here I thought you forgot."

"Your birthday is one of the most important days in my life, k'diwa. It is the day that you came into being. I would sooner forget my birthday before I ever forgot yours," Spock said.

"And you don't forget anything," Jayme chuckled.

"Precisely," he nodded. Jayme let out a yawn. "It is zero-five-seventeen, perhaps you should attempt to…"

"Get some more sleep. Are you going to stay?"

"As long as you wish."

"That could be a very long time."

"My response remains unchanged."

* * *

"Do I even wanna know what you guys are talking about?" Jayme asked when she walked into the main living area of her apartment. Bones and Spock were deep into some conversation.

"Xenobiology," Bones told her.

"Anything I would actually understand?" she asked with a smile while she made herself some tea.

"No," Bones chuckled.

"Yes," Spock countered. "Jayme is very adept at concealing the true extent of her mental capacity."

"I thought Vulcans liked smart people?" her best friend asked.

"We do. However, there are some among my people who are illogically judgmental," Spock said.

"So, Jim played half-smart so she could prove them wrong?" Bones looked up at her.

"Pretty much," Jayme shrugged. "I mostly just liked messing with Minister Sonek."

"Sonek… I know that name," the southerner muttered.

"Runs Vulcan Science Academy. An insanely brilliant, though illogical, asshole," she chuckled.

"He's the guy, right?" Bones asked Spock. "The one who called you a disadvantage?"

"He called my mother a disadvantage. Yes, that is him," Spock nodded.

"T'Mar hates that guy," Bones chuckled.

"Me and her both. Her original plan was to leave Vulcan and go to college on Alpha Centauri. But when we found out why Spock left, she applied to the VSA with me. The little hybrid girl and her Human sister shut him and his illogical prejudice down in a heartbeat," Jayme chuckled. "It's not like Humans and other races haven't been going to VSA since the twenties. You'd think he'd get over it by now."

"So, you played dumb?" her best friend asked.

"No," Spock said, "she played less intelligent than she is."

"I only showed them what they needed to see," she shrugged. "I can admit that I wasn't the smartest person in my class, that was T'Mar, but it felt good when they thought I didn't know what they were talking about and I proved that I did."

"You do that here," Bones chuckled.

"Of course I do. These people don't seem to care that I didn't know George Kirk and that the only thing my name did was get Pike's attention. The rest is all me," Jayme said as she sat beside Spock on the couch and hung her legs over one of his. He gave a look but he didn't say anything.

"She does that," the doctor laughed.

"I am aware," Spock nodded.

"You guys are comfy," she smiled. "And cuddly."

"I am not 'cuddly'," Spock said.

"No? Who was the Vulcan in there with his arms wrapped around me?" Jayme smiled. Spock didn't say anything.

Bones shook his head, "That's my cue to exit the room."

* * *

"Maybe I should wear the other one," Jayme sighed.

"No, you look perfect in this one," Gaila said. "I'd have sex with you."

"You'd have sex with a lot of people," Uhura pointed out. "That's the joy of choice over obligation."

"True," the Orion shrugged. The tale of how Gaila got out of being a sex slave is long and heartbreaking with a happy ending; she ended up in Starfleet. There are some people who consider her a slut but Jayme was just glad the woman didn't have to do something she didn't want to do. If she chose to have sex with someone, nobody had the right to give her crap for it.

"I really look okay?" Jayme asked. Gaila gave her a big smile and a vigorous nod.

"You're beautiful," Uhura smiled. "Have fun and don't worry so much."

"It's just… a _date_ date," the blonde sighed.

"I know. I also know that he can feel your nervousness," Uhura said. Jayme's eyebrow shot up so fast it wasn't even funny. "I'm the top xenoculture student. Vulcans are secretive but there are some things that I know that normal people don't know. Like the bond."

"It's not a full bond," Jayme muttered.

"Could be if you two would just get over it and get it on," Gaila chuckled.

"It's not that simple," Uhura said before Jayme could. "He's not ready."

"How could you possibly know that?" Jayme and Gaila asked at the same time. They looked at each other before looking at Uhura.

"I'm his TA. I see more than most people and he's a very… conflicted Vulcan. Until he figures himself out, they shouldn't complete the bond."

"What if the bond is what he needs to figure himself out?" Bones asked as he leaned against the door. Jayme never considered that.

"Doc has a point," Gaila nodded. "I mean, from the little that Jayme's explained, it's not a normal connection. What if he needs her to be whole and she needs him?"

"That… That would make a lot of sense, actually. I'll bring it up," Jayme muttered. Now, she was nervous for a whole other reason than she started out with.

"Breathe. You're gonna be fine. You've been on dates before. You've been on dates with Spock," Gaila smiled. "This is just another date."

"Why am I freaking out?" Jayme asked no one in particular.

"Because you love him," Bones said. "You're hoping that maybe, just maybe, he's do more than give you a chaste kiss or that Vulcan hand thingy. It's normal to be nervous, kid, but don't let it control you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'nash-veh ashal-veh - My darling  
> k'diwa - Beloved


	13. Chapter 13

"So, does the overly logical Vulcan wanna answer a question for me?" Jayme asked as they walked along San Francisco Bay Trail. A holdover from centuries past, the path was along the water and, due to its 'historical landmark' status, just off campus.

"I will answer any question you ask, you are aware of this," Spock told her.

"Gilbert and Sullivan?"

"I do not understand the question."

"Oh, come on. You and comedy aren't two things I put together. So, tell me, why did we just see _The Pirates of Penzance?_ " she asked.

"Perhaps I like it," he said.

"Perhaps you're full of it," Jayme chuckled.

"I admire Frederic," Spock told her. "He was released from his apprenticeship but his sense of duty bound him to remaining with the pirates. Mabel reminds me of you."

"How so?" she looked up at him.

"She offered Frederic pity, then love and devotion. She was not swayed by the fact that he was a pirate…"

"Just like I don't care that you're a Vulcan."

"Yes. Also, it made you laugh. You have a very pleasant laugh."

"Is that so?"

"It is. I enjoy hearing it. It… It reminds me of when we were children."

"God. I remember trying not to laugh at everything. Not that there was much to laugh at on Vulcan but…"

"There was," he smiled. "For the first eight years of your life, you were around a mix of Humans and other cultures, to then live with Vulcans must have been a shock to you."

"A little," Jayme smiled. "I don't know, it's just, for a place that was supposed to be logical and intelligent, there were a lot of jerks. That was funny. Oh, and that time they thought I couldn't make it through kahs-wan."

"Many Vulcan children did not survive kahs-wan. It was only logical to assume that you could not complete the rite," Spock reminded her.

Kahs-wan was a Vulcan maturity test that pre-teen Vulcans undertook. Basically, it was ten days in Vulcan's Forge without food, water, weapons or teammates. Jayme heard about when T'Mar was due to take her own test and, as a student at the same school, she wanted to participate too. It took some convincing but her mother agreed to let ten-year-old Jayme do it. She realized, after the fact, that her Winona had a friend at the spacedock monitoring her progress. Not that Jayme could blame her, there were a few kids that got themselves hurt and a few who died.

"Yet, I did," she smirked. "Came in handy on Tarsus, if I'm being honest."

"That was Sybok's logic, as well. While we were in route to you, he attempted to offer me comfort. He made particular note that you survived ten days in Vulcan's Forge."

"Easy-peasy."

"You fractured your tibia," he said.

"But I made it," Jayme chuckled. "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger."

Spock looked at her, "I do not believe that that is what Nietzsche had in mind."

"I do not care what Nietzsche had in mind," she said in her best imitation of his cadence.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," he pointed out.

"That would imply that you can be flattered," Jayme told him.

"Only if you are the person attempting to flatter me," Spock said.

"You're giving me too much credit," she chuckled.

He stopped walking and turned to face her, "No. I believe that I have not given you enough credit."

"Spock…"

"Please. There is something I wish for you to see," Spock told her before tightly, but gently, taking her hand. She could feel him more in the back of her head thanks to the contact.

"Where are we going?" Jayme asked.

"The consulate."

* * *

"Spock," a boy, Menos, said as he and his friends, Pekev and Skep, approached him.

"I presume you've prepared new insults for today," Spock said, his tone dripping with mild indignation.

"Affirmative," Menos told him.

"This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me," Spock told the slightly older boys. This exercise served no purpose, it was illogical and time consuming. The only reason he stayed was because they would simply follow him if he left.

"You're neither Human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe," Pekev said.

"Look at his Human eyes," Skep said. "They look sad, don't they?"

"Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli," Pekev said before he stepped forward and pushed Spock. An emotion he did not recognize washed over him. Why were they treating him in such a fashion? "He's a traitor you know, your father. For marrying her, that Human whore."

Spock looked at the other boy and fury overtook him. How dare he speak of mother that way? She has done everything she has ever been asked, people observing her every action as if she were an interloper. Spock launched himself at Pekev, pushing him into the workstation and punching him. It was illogical to engage in a physical altercation but Spock found that he did not care.

"Spock!" his sister called. It was no use. He did not realize until she pulled him away from Pekev, that his anger was as much for her as it was for himself.

Y&I

"They called you a traitor," he told his father as they sat in the corridor. He would not tell his father the horrible word they called his mother. He would not.

"Emotions run deep within our race," his father said. "In many ways, more deeply than in Humans. Logic offers a serenity Humans seldom experience. The control of feelings, so that they do not control you.

"You suggest that we should be completely Vulcan, yet we're not completely Vulcan. You married a Human," T'Mar reminded their father.

"As ambassador to Earth, it is my duty to observe and understand Human behavior. Marrying your mother was logical," Sarek told them. Vulcans do not lie, as such, Spock knew his father was telling them the truth.

"We are not like them," Spock said. "We are not like anyone."

"Spock, you are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question you face is: which path will you choose?" his father said. "This is something only you can decide."

Y&I

The first thing he noticed was her hair, it fell around her face in long golden strands. Unlike the others, she did not wear it in any manner that he was accustom. He found, however, that it was fitting. The second thing he noticed were her shoes, they were crimson red and an old Earth fashion his mother referred to as converses.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" she asked with a bright smile, the blue of her eyes appearing to illuminate. It was illogical.

"That was not my intention," Spock told her.

"Don't worry about it so much," she smiled.

"I am Vulcan, we do not worry," he said. "Do you require assistance?"

"No, the map attached to my schedule is pretty good."

"You are a student here?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am Vulcan."

"Your point?"

"I do not know," Spock said. This child, only a few years younger than him, was an interesting creature. She was like no one he had ever met before, including his mother.

"Have fun with that," she chuckled. "I'm Jim Kirk. Well, I'm Jayme Kirk but I like Jim better."

"I am Spock, son of Sarek."

"You guys really do say that. 'I'm me, son of him'. It's a bit ridiculous."

"I have a family name; it is unpronounceable for most Humans."

"Try me," she… Jim smiled. Spock raised an eyebrow, he was unfamiliar with the expression she used. "What is it?"

"S'chn T'gai," he told her.

"Hmm… I might have to practice that one a bit but mark my words, I will say it."

"It would be illogical for you to attempt to do so."

"Life's illogical."

Y&I

"S'chn T'gai Spock," Jim said as she grabbed him from behind. Most people did not touch him, or anyone else on Vulcan, it just wasn't done. Jim touched everyone she was familiar with, nothing overt, just mildly improper. "Told you I'd get it. Only took me three years."

"Three years, four months, eight days," Spock corrected as he straightened his robe.

"Sorry. It took me three years, four months and eight days. I don't have your internal clock but I can say your name," she smiled. Spock looked at her. "Come on, we've been over this. This," she motioned to her face, "is a happy Human. That," she motioned to him, "is just you begin stubborn."

"I am Vulcan."

"No, you're half Vulcan. You're also half Human. You don't have to ignore one to be the other."

"That is precisely what I must do."

"Who told you that lie?"

"It is not a lie."

"The universe is full of possibilities, S'chn T'gai Spock. You only have to be what you want to be. Nothing more or less than that."

Y&I

"I do not understand…" he said quietly. The pressure in his mind increasing.

"Spock," his mother put her hands on his face. "Look at me, sweetie."

"Pain," Spock said. "She's in pain."

"Who, sweetie? Who?" his mother asked as his siblings and father ran into the room.

"Jim. There is something wrong with Jim."

Y&I

"Spock, slow down," Sybok called after him. He did not listen. She was here, he could feel her. Spock did not know why he could feel her and he found that he did not care to know.

"You must wear this until we are able to regenerate your ulna on the ship," someone to his left said.

"I understand," Jim whispered as a protective device was affixed to her arm.

"Jim," he said as he stepped into the room, her blue eyes finding his as he did.

"Ish-veh tor riolozhikaik na' du tor sahr-tor," she smiled.

"Nash-veh tor ri tun," Spock replied. Jim jumped down from the examination table and hugged him with as much strength as she could manage. He estimated that she lost nearly two kilograms since he last spoke to her over video-communication ten days, two hours and thirty-one minutes prior to this moment.

"I'm fine, Spock," Jim said, her face pressed against his chest.

"You are an inadequate liar," he told her. She was not fine.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me," she said. "How'd you know what happened?"

"I am not sure."

Y&I

"Do what you have to do, Spock," Jim said quietly when he contacted her from the transport. He knew she wished him to stay but she refused to say the words. He found it to be quite illogical.

"Jim…"

"Don't. You've made your choice, it would selfish and illogical for me to try to stop you. Just… be careful."

"I will. Spock out."

He had to leave. It did not matter what he did or what he accomplished, he could always be regarded as a _half-breed_ with no real place among his people. No, not his people, his father's people. They did not want him; they did not view him as anything more than the hybrid son of Sarek. And what of Jim? He cared for her. It was illogical to do so but no less true. He did not wish for her to suffer, as his mother had, the prejudice of marrying outside her species and above her station. He did not wish for her to watch their children suffer being viewed as inadequate because their mother is Human.

Spock could no longer be sure of anything.

Y&I

She is so beautiful. Spock was sure she did not notice him, however, at this juncture, he found that he did not care. She was sitting with her friend and roommate, Doctor Leonard McCoy. An older cadet who worked in private practice before joining Starfleet, his credentials and aptitude scores were impressive. Though his attitude was unduly unpleasant, he seemed to hold a genuine affection for Jim. An affection that she returned. An affection that she once held for Spock.

"You okay, kid?" Cadet McCoy asked.

"Yea, it's just… nevermind. I'm probably just imagining things," Jim said, glancing around before turning back to her friend with a bright smile.

Spock found that he missed that smile. It had only brightened in the years they have been apart. He was grateful. Leaving her was the most difficult thing he has ever done. Every day, he finds a reason not to seek her out, even as he found it painful to stay away. She will be better without him.

Y&I

"I'm sorry, sir," Jim said as she picked up her PADDs from the deck.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he told her as he handed her a PADD with her neat handwriting all over it. Her breathing hitched as her eyes flickered up to meet his. "Allow me." He offered her a hand up. She grabbed his wrist, over his uniform and stood. Spock found himself conflicted; he had hoped that she would touch him but he was also relieved that she did not.

"I… Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"It is no problem, Doctor Kirk," Spock said. He was aware of her accomplishments, his mother keeping him apprised, even when he asked her not to.

Something flickered behind Jim's eyes before she nodded, "I'll just… I have a class. I should go."

Y&I

What had he done? He asked himself over and over again as he held Jim against his chest. Through the small contact of her cheek against the skin over his collarbone, he felt her pain. She felt abandoned and she had every right to that feeling. He did, in fact, abandon her.

" _I am sorry. I know that there is nothing I could ever do to remedy this situation but I will try_ ," he whispered in his native tongue. " _I was attempting to prevent pain,_ Jim _, I did not seek to cause it_. _You must forgive me_."

"Don't do that to me again. Orders are one thing but you left and you shut me out and I felt like I was gonna die. Don't leave me like that again," Jim whispered, though the words were clear to Spock's sensitive hearing. "I can't…"

"I will be here as long as you wish me to be," he promised her. Spock meant every word with everything he had. It did not matter that he was an instructor or she a cadet. He could not leave her again; he was not strong enough.

* * *

"You should've said something," she whispered when he pulled his hand away from her face.

"I am aware of that," Spock whispered. "I had hoped to spare you…"

"Hey," Jayme pressed her forehead against his. "You don't have to protect me. You didn't have to protect me back then either. I would've told anyone who got in our way to kiss my ass."

"That would have been interesting to witness," he said.

"I'm sure it would've been," she smiled.

"Jim, would it… I would like to…" Spock started and stopped before Jayme made up her mind. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. Spock, to her pleasant surprise, pulled her closer and deepened it. Why the hell is he so good at everything?

"Spock," Jayme sighed against his lips, her fingers running along his. "I… Please."

"Tell me what it is that you seek."

"You. All I've ever wanted was you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ish-veh tor riolozhikaik na' du tor sahr-tor - It is illogical for you to run.  
> Nash-veh tor ri tun - I don't care (This one does not care)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was writing one thing, then this happened.

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. This was… Was this actually happening? She knew she shouldn't be nervous but at the same time, she couldn't help it. Doesn't help that the feeling of Spock's lips on her skin was driving her insane.

"You do not have to do…"

"Spock, are you trying to talk me out of bonding with you?" she asked and looked at him. Jayme had to stifle a laugh because, thanks to her, his hair was a mess, his whole face was flushed green and his lips were a little swollen.

"I am simply reminding you that we do not have to do anything that you are uncomfortable with," he told her. As if she needed another reason to be in love with him.

"You're seriously adorable," Jayme smiled.

"We have discussed this, I am not adorable," Spock said, she could feel his amusement mixed in with a few other emotions.

"You are, though," she whispered before pressing a soft kiss against his neck, her hands finding their way under his dress shirt. She could probably stay like this, sitting on his lap with her face against his neck and her hand over his heart, for the rest of forever.

Spock wasn't nearly as unaffected as he wanted her to think, his heart going faster than its usual two hundred plus beats a minute, but it didn't show on his face or in his voice. "If you become uncomfortable…"

"I'll tell you. I promise. Now, will you please kiss me again?" Jayme asked quietly, some of her bravado slipping away. Try as she might, she can't actually hide from Spock, not that she'd ever want to, and her usual flirty attitude doesn't work on him unless he lets it.

He ran his fingers along her jaw before burying them in her hair, then he slowly, almost reverently, brought their lips together again. The kiss was gentle, firm and mildly possessive from both sides. Jayme's the one who brings their tongues into it, giving him a good lick before he opened his mouth in response. And, of course, the taste of him is enough to make her crazy with this sense of want and need that she didn't know she had. She was starting to wish that she wore the other dress, this one didn't let her move like she wanted.

_'Off.'_

The thought wasn't hers… at least, she didn't think it was. Wherever it came from, it was a good idea. Spock shifted a little so that he could look at her. "May I remove your dress?"

"Yes," she smiled as his hands moved to the closure on her back. Somehow, the action involved their whole bodies. Jayme felt his fingers along her spine as he pulled her closer as he slid the zipper down, his lips peppering kisses against her neck.

"Jim, you must breathe."

"Forgot about that for a second."

"Do you wish to stop?"

"No, I don't." If they stopped now, she might actually lose her mind. "I'm just antsy."

"That is to be expected," Spock told her. She felt something from him, nervousness but not quite. Jayme gave him a look, the question clear as day on her face. "I do not seek to harm you, yet, I am aware that I may have to."

"I'm not entirely sure about that," Jayme smiled, catching on to his train of thought. "My hymen's gone. Surgically. Took five minutes. Bones offered the first time he gave me a physical and I figured I might as well do it. I think I'm starting to ramble."

"A bit," he nodded.

"You would think that all the time living on Vulcan I would know how to calm myself down," she sighed.

"You do know, it just escapes you at the moment," Spock said, standing with his arms still wrapped around her. Why…? Right, the dress, can't take it off while sitting on it. Jayme stepped out of the garment and sat it on the couch where she'd been sitting earlier as a thought crossed her mind.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Jayme asked with a smile.

"You may," he told her. She had already untucked most of it, she unbuttoned some of the buttons at the top, then pushed it over his head. The urge to lick him was back in full force and Jayme decided that she wasn't gonna ignore it. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his collarbone, then another, and another before her tongue darted out. Spock pulled her against his body. "Jim."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered against his skin. She felt him nod. "I've been inching to do that for months."

"I am aware," Spock said, his hands sliding up and down her back. It was very human gesture but no less comforting. "If at any moment…"

"I will tell you if I need you to stop," Jayme finished. "I trust you. And we can kinda read each others minds… so there's that."

She looked up at him and, for the first time in a long time, she saw it. All the walls and logic were down and the Spock looking at her was the one she always felt in the back of her head. The man who loves her. Something passed between them and the next thing she knew, she was in his arm with her legs wrapped around his waist and his tongue in her mouth as he made his way to the bed.

The hand on her back moved to her bra. "May I…?"

"Please," she sighed. This is as far as she's ever gotten with anyone and, unlike any other time, it didn't worry her in the least. Spock slid the simple black satin bra off and Jayme ached for him just to touch her. He kissed down between her breasts before he rolled one nipple between his fingers and the other he squeezed lightly between his teeth. Jayme let out a moan. "Oh."

Jayme felt like she was going to combust. Emotions, not all of them hers, swirled around in her mind. Want and need and lust and love and happiness and nervousness and a bunch of other things she had no description for. She reached for Spock's waistband and he let her breasts go.

"You okay?" Jayme asked.

"Yes," he nodded before he stood up to take off his pants. Jayme took that opportunity to take her underwear off before she got a good look at him. She raised an eyebrow. "What is that expression?"

"That is me realizing that my research into Vulcan anatomy did not prepare me for all of that. No wonder you're worried about hurting me. You are… very well endowed. Jesus Christ."

"I do not understand the purpose of involving a pillar of the Christian faith…"

"In this case, it's just an idiom. I'll try to explain it when we're both wearing clothes," she muttered, her eyes never leaving him.

"Very well," Spock said as he crawled onto the bed with her. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Jim?"

"Other than being a little surprised, I'm okay, I promise," Jayme smiled before pressing a kiss against his neck and moving up to his ear. Spock pulled her on top of him and she went willingly.

He buried his hand in her hair again and pulled her lips to his, kissing her again. The slight reservation she felt going into this was dissipating with every touch. 'Touch me, touch me, touch me,' she thought at him, her voice failing her at that moment. Spock's hand skimmed over her stomach before it dipped lower and his fingers found her entrance. He started slowly, running his tongue along hers at the same speed as he moved his fingers. Why is he so good at this?

She knew the answer in the back of her head but she wasn't gonna go there, not right now. Spock pulled her back into the moment by sliding his fingers into her, exploring a part of her body that no one has ever touched. This feeling that she didn't recognize crawled up her spine as his fingers and lips worked her over.

"Oh," she moaned, breaking the kiss. "Oh, Spock."

She pressed kisses along his neck, his chest, his shoulders, anywhere she could reach. Her hands tightened in his hair as she tried to pull herself impossibly closer to him. Jayme needed him closer, as close as they could get.

"Jim, are you certain?"

"Yes," Jayme whispered against his lips. She couldn't come up with a witty comment at the moment. Spock shifted a little under her, then she felt him.

"You must breathe," he told her before pressing a kiss against her lips. Jayme nodded and took a deep breath. "Nash-veh ashau du." The words came just as he pressed inside of her and she didn't know where to focus; the new fullness and pressure and tiny bit of discomfort that had her trembling or the fact that he just said he loves her, in Vulcan no less. "Jim."

"I love you too," she sighed as she gave her hips an experimental roll, fully understanding why she was on top of him instead of the other way around.

"There is no rush," Spock whispered against her lips.

"Easy for you to say," Jayme muttered.

"Not easy," he said. "Never easy with you."

"That sounds like an accusation," she chuckled, which felt completely different this way. "Oh."

"It was not. It is a fact. You are a perplexing creature," Spock told her with a small smile, his hands roaming over her skin. She gathered that he was trying to help her relax from his thoughts, which have never been this clear to her before.

"You're calling me perplexing? You have no room to talk," Jayme laughed and they both moaned at the feeling. That was the end of their conversation.

Unable to help herself, Jayme moved against him. Spock's hands gripped her hips to help guide her but other than that, she set the pace. She moved a few different ways before she found something that they both liked. Jayme settled her hands on his chest, sitting up a little before lifting her hips and bringing herself back down on him, gasping at the feeling. His dark eyes seemed to glow as he watched her and his emotions weren't completely in his control. She did that to him?

"You did," he whispered as he pulled her down to kiss her. Jayme ground against him while he thoroughly explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. One of his hands slid up her spine, causing Jayme whimper around his tongue. He sat up, the hand on her hip tightening a little as he moved his hips against hers.

Spock moved his lips along her jaw before settling on her throat. Hickeys were illogical as hell but that didn't stop him from latching on to that spot where her neck meets her shoulder. He was trying, and failing, not to lose control. They both know what he wanted to do, what he needed to do, but something was holding him back.

"Spock," she whispered, his eyes meeting hers. "Do it."

"Jim…"

"It is something that we have both wanted since we realized it was a possibility. We have waited for each other long enough; don't you think?"

He peppered kisses against her face before his pressed his fingers to her psi points, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nash-veh ashau du - This one loves you
> 
> I'm going out of town for the weekend, I don't know if I'll be able to post until Monday (USA Eastern time).


	15. Chapter 15

Talk about woefully inadequate explanations. Nothing Jayme has ever been told about bonds compared to the reality of one. Maybe it was because they were t'hy'la that made the whole thing more intense but she wasn't sure and neither was Spock. What they did know is that Bones was more right than he probably intended to be. For the first time that she could remember, Jayme felt whole. Spock felt like he found the answer to a question that he'd been asking for decades.

"Wow, that is so trippy," Jayme muttered as she carded her hands through Spock's hair.

"That my thoughts are open to you?" Spock asked, his face pressed against her neck and his voice rough with sleep.

"Yea. I mean, I could always feel you in some way but this thing where I know that you're counting my heartbeats or that you have a project that you think I'd like to work on with you or that you're a little worried because we technically got married and you're running through all the fraternization regulations over and over just to make sure we're not in violation of them and a million other things is trippy."

"I am familiar with the feeling."

"You're lucky you got that super Vulcan brain. I seriously don't know how I'm gonna sift through my thoughts and yours all the time."

"You will not need to take on such a task. My mental blocks are currently down, as such, you are receiving everything. When I bring my blocks back up, I will be unable to completely keep you from my thoughts, however, it will be adequate for you to focus."

"Wait, you left your mind open to me?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her like it was the simplest thing in the world. "It is. You are my t'hy'la. My bondmate. My wife. I have nothing to hide from you."

"I suppose that's true," Jayme smiled. Her heart might've skipped a beat when he called her his wife.

"You are my wife," Spock whispered before he pressed a kiss against her collarbone. "As I am your husband." Another kiss. "There is no reason for us to hide anything."

She smiled as he shifted their bodies so that he was over her, "It would be illogical to try."

"Precisely."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she sat up on his bed. Spock just gave her look when she pulled the sheet along with her. "What was it like? Leaving? I know you showed me but I wanna know what you thought about the whole thing."

"I questioned my choice on multiple occasions," he told her.

"But what was it like? Like, when you woke up every day, what was going through your head?" she asked, hoping that she was being clearer.

"It was lonely but also freeing. I was not confined to the ideals that I learned in my youth, however, I found solace in them," Spock said.

"So, you attained some deeper understanding of what it means to be Vulcan by leaving?" she asked. Jayme was still a little confused, his thoughts weren't actually helping.

"In a manner of speaking," he told her. "Serving in Starfleet, among different races, allowed me to see what Surak was attempting to accomplish. Humans, Vulcans, Andorians; the emotions run deep in all three races but the method of control or acceptance of them is different."

"Vulcans use logic. Andorians are super structured. Humans are a giant ball of different things," Jayme muttered.

"Yes. Yet, our differences combine to create meaning and beauty. You and I are an apt example."

"Kol-Ut-Shan?"

"Precisely. I believe it is what you attempted to show me when we were children, something that I did not understand at the time. I have yet to fully understand, however, I endeavor to."

"Do you need me to do anything? Last thing I'd want is to be in the way of your self-discovery."

"I believe that you are as much a part of my self-discovery as I am. It was illogical for me to attempt to ignore or avoid that any further," Spock said.

"I'm the Humanity to your Vulcanism," she smiled. He gave her a look. "Come on. We both know that I'm still gonna mess with you."

"You would not be who you are if you did not," he said with a small smile.

"And you wouldn't be you if you didn't walk around pretending that nothing bothered you," Jayme pointed out.

"Pretending?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, pretending. I know you have emotions," She smiled. "I can feel them and they are beautiful."

"I have spent years searching for something that I already had," he told her, his fingers running along her jaw. "What I feel at the moment is a reflection of that discovery."

"You know, that was pretty romantic."

"That was my intent."

"And here I thought I was the illogically sentimental one."

* * *

"Well, what have we here?" Sybok asked. Jayme's eyes flew open and she grabbed for the sheet. "Don't worry, you're covered." She looked down and realized that she was wearing Spock's shirt and the sheets covered everything from the waist down. He must've dressed her before he left to answer his comm.

"What are you doing in here?" she glared at him. As much as Jayme loves Sy, he was not her Vulcan. She felt something like pride from Spock at the thought of 'her Vulcan'.

"More appropriate question is; what were you doing in here?" he smirked, a knowing look on his face.

"You heard us?" Jayme looked at him. "Of course you did, you wouldn't be teasing me if you didn't."

"Well, I heard you a little but I mostly tuned you out. You and Spock in bed together is not something I want etched into my eidetic memory. I'm still not over the time I walked in on my father and Amanda."

"Oh, God. I really don't wanna hear about this again," she cringed.

"Don't blame you," Sy smiled. "I'm just making sure you're okay while Spock answers twenty questions from his mother."

"I'm fine," Jayme smiled. "I'm better than fine."

"You completed it, didn't you?"

"Yea."

"Figured. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. It's different but good." It was actually a lot better than good but she wasn't going to rub it in.

"Glad to hear it. I'm gonna get outta here before he comes back. He's a newly bonded Vulcan, you're his seriously underdressed mate and I'm not an idiot."

"You sure about that last part?"

"You wound me, Jay."

* * *

"I don't wanna get up," she muttered.

"You have a class in forty-one minutes. I estimate that it will take you twenty-two minutes to return to campus and change into uniform," Spock told her. Two days in bed _should_ have been more than enough but, of course, it wasn't.

"Means I have nineteen minutes to have my way with you," Jayme whispered against his shoulder.

"You make the assumption that I will be able to allow you to leave in nineteen minutes," he sighed.

"Do you have any idea how hot that sounds?" she asked. "I mean, you basically just said that nineteen minutes isn't enough for either of us to leave satisfied."

"I am aware," Spock said. And he was, she could feel the conflict in his head. The logical and dutiful part of him knew that they both needed to get up and start getting ready for their classes. The newly mated part of him wanted to keep her in bed until she couldn't move, illogical though it may be.

"You have some very interesting thoughts, love," Jayme smiled.

"As do you," he told her. "Perhaps we should untangle ourselves before we lose the ability to."

"But I don't wanna."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Bones smiled. "Thought you might've forgotten about little ole me."

"Nope," Jayme chuckled as she grabbed the apple he offered her on the way to Inter-species Protocol. She had to rush but she would make it to class on time, barely.

"I guess it's a good thing I thought to bring that with me. I'm guessing your boyfriend didn't bother to feed you?" he asked.

"Well, he fully intended to but… Let's just say we were running a little late this morning," she told her best friend. She decided that telling Bones that she and Spock were actually married in a corridor full of people wasn't the best idea, so she didn't. T'Mar can explain it to him.

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna know," Bones smiled.

"I know," Gaila said as she joined them. "I didn't know he had it in him… well, in you."

"Okay, I'm not talking about this," Jayme said, mouth full of apple. She's not shy, she's just not ready to go there at the moment.

"You don't have to talk, your pheromones tell me a whole lot," the Orion smiled.

"I don't wanna know unless I absolutely have to know," Bones repeated.

"And I'm not planning on talking about it unless I absolutely have to tell my doctor about it," Jayme reaffirmed.

"But, Jayme…" Gaila pouted.

"Not happening," the blonde shook her head. "You can try your luck with you-know-who, if you want."

"I'm adventurous but I'm not stupid," her green friend chuckled. "I will get details from you, girly."

Jayme shook her head, "You can try but I'm stubborn."

* * *

"May I help you, Doctor Kirk?" Spock asked when she walked into the classroom he was using.

"I'd like to sit in, sir, if that's okay," Jayme smiled. The rule on campus was that as long as you didn't need to be somewhere else, most instructors let you observe. Spock wasn't an exception to the rule, as a matter of fact, watching one of his classes was actually an Academy past time. Apparently, he has the amazing ability to make his students cry.

"That is acceptable," he said before addressing another student. Jayme could feel his amusement though their bond. They managed to get through the day without losing their minds but it wasn't easy.

" _You got it bad_ ," Uhura whispered in High Tongue. Since the only Vulcans who speak it are of prominent families, the chance that someone could understand them was slim.

"Maybe I just wanna see some poor kid cry," Jayme chuckled. "I mean, thirty-two percent of the people in this room aren't even in this class."

"Where'd you get that number?" Uhura asked.

"Where do you think?"

"It gets interesting with the observers start jumping in."

" _I have an unfair advantage with that one,_ " Jayme said in High Tongue before switching to Standard. "I think I'll just watch the carnage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kol-Ut-Shan - Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations (IDIC)
> 
> Just because they've bonded doesn't mean it's all going to be easy.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is a bad idea," Jayme breathed.

"I disagree," Spock whispered against her neck.

"We're in your office," she pointed out.

"I am aware of our location," he said as his hands slid under her skirt. "I simply do not care."

"We could just go home. You know, the big consulate where we have rooms and nobody will bother… oh… us. Nobody will bother us," Jayme was trying to be the rational one -which was weird enough- but it wasn't easy to think when Spock had her pinned between his body and his desk, his thumb pressed against her clit.

"We will go home," Spock said. "After."

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Spock?"

"I am very real, I assure you."

"Then think," she moaned against his shoulder as he slid two fingers inside her. This was insanity. She didn't actually want him to stop and he knew it but they weren't in the best location for this. "Do you really want someone to come in here and see us? See me?" Jayme was trying -and failing- to get him to listen to reason, which shouldn't have been this hard since he's the logical one.

"Your point is valid, however, the door is locked."

Jayme opened her mouth to argue but she knew it was a lost cause. Once Spock sets his mind to something, there was no changing it and, apparently, his mind was set on having sex with her on his desk. "If this is you in your right mind, I'm seriously worried about your pon farr."

"As you should be."

* * *

"Let me guess; the brass wants to see me?" Jayme asked when she walked into Pike's office. She and Spock have been bonded for just over two weeks and she was waiting for the day when someone other than her friends noticed that they might look at each other a touch too long or the fact that she has the passcode to his apartment.

"Not unless you did something I don't know about," he chuckled as he gave her a knowing look. "Wanna tell me what you did?"

"Not particularly."

"Jim…"

"It's called plausible deniability." If he orders her to tell him, she will. If he's just asking out of curiosity, it might take a drink or two.

"I guess I won't ask for the time being. That said, if it becomes an issue, you better tell me the whole story. Have a seat," Pike said. He must've decided that whatever it is isn't worth him getting in the middle of, which is technically true. "The USS Farragut."

"What about it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Training cruise at the end of April. You're going on the USS Farragut."

"Any particular reason why?" She had her heart set on working with Scotty and Spock in Riverside. Rumor was that Doctor Larry Marvick, the designer of the Enterprise, was going to be around too and she didn't want to miss that.

"You need to work with different types of commanding officers and Garrovick is a tactician's kind of CO. One tour and you'll be ready to give up your first born to serve with him."

"He can't be that good," Jayme chuckled. She was ignoring the idea of a cute little baby that will probably take after Spock more than her. Jayme felt her husband pick up on that thought and laughed internally at his version of panic. She was going to have to explain that one later.

"Except he kinda is and he requested you for a mission as the beta shift tactical officer; three months," the captain told her.

"He asked for me?" she asked, a bit surprised. Other than the repeated references to her parentage, nobody wants a whole lot to do with her. Fortunately, she understood the fascination, so she didn't let it bother her too much. Spock's mind was fairly quiet on the subject.

"You really don't know how good you are," he chuckled. "Yes, he asked for you and I think it's a good fit, so I'll approve it, unless you have any objections."

"I don't… I guess," Jayme muttered. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I guess I might as well tell you. I got married."

"You wanna repeat that?" Pike asked.

"Uh, me and Spock, we got married. Well, Vulcan married," she sighed. "There's no easy way to tell anyone because it means an explanation about Vulcans and mating bonds and I just don't have the energy."

"You don't have energy?" he raised an eyebrow. Jayme nodded. "Why?"

"Because I'm a newlywed and Spock's not nearly as stoic as he likes people to think," Jayme smirked. "Not that I'm complaining… or even talking about this with you. I'm just gonna shut up and go." She stood from her chair.

"Sit down, kid," Pike ordered before he handed her a glass. Now she remembers why she likes him so much; he has great taste in bourbon. "Married. I don't know how I'm gonna sneak that into your file."

"Best idea I've had so far is aliases."

"Maybe. How are you feeling about it?"

"Good. Calmer. Like I could finally… settle. I mean, I'm still crazy me but that feeling of being alone isn't there. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"You're not worried that he'll leave again?"

"Other than the fact that he promised not to, Vulcan marriages include a telepathic bond and they aren't that easy to break once they've been completed. I'm Human, getting divorced might give me brain damage or kill me, so…" she let the sentence drop.

"So, you're married and there's no way to get you unmarried without dying," he smiled. "Handy."

"Can be," Jayme chuckled. "Like right now, I know exactly what he's doing. Before we bonded, it was only impressions where I could sense him but now I know that he has twenty-three people in his class and he annoyed because one of them asked him for an extension on their paper."

"He gets annoyed?"

"Yes, he gets annoyed. He's half-Vulcan, he's not dead. Vulcans have emotions and they can run deep. Because of that, Spock keeps a tight rein on his. Well, most of the time."

"I don't wanna know."

"No. No, you do not," she smiled. Jayme was almost late for her first class that morning thanks to Spock. She'd love to say she would never shower with him again but that would be a huge lie.

"You know I can't change your cruise without a really good reason, right?" he asked.

"I know. I wouldn't want you to. It's just gonna suck," Jayme sighed.

"Depending on where you end up, you're gonna have to learn to be apart anyway. If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep an eye on him when you go," Pike smiled.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"I can't believe that you have nothing to say about this," she smiled.

"As you are a cadet, it is only logical for you to participate in training exercises," Spock said.

"But you don't have any illogical husband-type stuff to say like 'I love you' and 'I'm gonna miss you'," Jayme chuckled. He gave her a look. "I'm kidding."

"You are only partially speaking in jest. You seek a sentimental declaration from me," he said.

"To be fair, you were worried the last time I left to go on a training cruise."

"You were wounded on that training cruise; my concerns were valid. That said, I will miss you when we are not together, as I do every time we are apart." She could feel the emotions behind his words and it made her smile. "However, it is necessary training."

"If we were home, nobody would even ask us to be apart." Traditionally, newlywed Vulcans spent a year together on Vulcan before they ran off to do whatever it is they were going to do. Granted, she's not Vulcan but the point was still valid.

"We are not on Vulcan," Spock pointed out.

"Don't I know it," Jayme sighed. "I think we need a vacation."

"As soon as the opportunity presents itself, we will take leave."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe it is Human tradition for newly married persons to have a honeymoon. The purpose of which has become increasingly clearer to me over the last sixteen days, nine hours and thirty-four minutes."

"Has it?"

"I find myself having difficulties with my control in regards to you," he told her. Understatement of the century.

"What kind of difficulties?" she asked with a smile.

"I believe you are aware of my difficulties," Spock whispered against her ear.

"I believe you might be right," Jayme smiled. "I also believe it's a difficulty we share. I caught myself undressing you with my mind earlier."

"I am quite aware," he said, his fingers caressing hers.

"Is this normal?" she asked, looking up at him. "I mean, I can't think of any other instances where a Vulcan had this uncontrollable need…"

"It is us," Spock told her. "After the first seven days, I asked my father if he has had any experience with this insatiable urge we both have. He believes that it is a combination of being t'hy'la and our Humanity."

"Or he's just telling you that," Jayme sighed. She loves Sarek, she really does, but the man knows how to edit what he tells them and, if they aren't not careful, he'll only tell them half of what they need to know.

"That is a possibility. Perhaps I should ask Lady T'Pau," he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you two giggling at?" Amanda asked Jayme and T'Mar as they sat in the office that the two women -and now Spock- share when they're in the consulate.

"Len was determined to have a talk with Spock about Jay," T'Mar told her mother.

"Which has now become Spock giving Bones a talk about Mari. I don't know who to cheer for at this point," Jayme giggled.

"Me neither," her sister chuckled.

"Can you hear them?" Amanda looked at the pair.

"Not in the normal sense of the word. Spock left his mind open to me," Jayme smiled. "I'm passing along the good bits. Bones was all 'I don't care if she's your wife, if you hurt her…' blah, blah, blah. And Spock was all 'I am familiar with multiple methods of extinguishing your life…' blah, blah, blah. I kinda thought this would happen a month or so ago but this is hilarious."

Jayme was pleasantly surprised when she told Bones about her bond. He gave her a look, muttered 'about damn time' and went back to writing whatever thesis he was working on. It was anti-climactic to say the least. This whole protective brother thing was a bit unexpected.

"They seriously think we need them to defend our honor or some crap," T'Mar pouted.

"Like we didn't do just fine without them or something," Jayme shook her head. "Spock agreed with that last part but feels he would be 'remiss in his duties as your brother if he did not personally evaluate Leonard's intentions.' He's so adorable."

"God, you're sickeningly cute, go away," the young Vulcan nudged her.

"Like you and Bones aren't vomit inducing," the blonde rolled her eyes.

T'Mar tried to grab for her, "Take that back."

"Nope. Leave me alone before I tell on you," Jayme ducked behind Amanda, who laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "See, she's my mom too."

"Yea, yea, yea," T'Mar chuckled. "Just remember that she's only on the planet for a few weeks, she can't protect you forever."

Jayme smiled, "I don't need forever, I just need enough time for my husband and my best friend to stop trying to establish their dominance." Just as she finished the sentence, Spock's train of thought shifted and Jayme rolled her eyes. "They're talking about work now. Some experiment that Bones has been doing at the medical college."

"I guess that settles that," Amanda smiled.

"I think I should be offended but I'm not actually sure," T'Mar laughed.

"You? I'm the one who has to deal with it when they team up like they aren't a handful by themselves," the blonde sighed.

T'Mar chuckled, "You have fun with that."

* * *

"Live long and prosper," the girl behind the counter said after Jayme and Bones ordered their chai tea -for her- and coffee. Jayme glared at the girl. "It's First Contact Day."

"I know what day it is. That doesn't mean I have to like everyone using dif-tor heh smusma when they have no idea what it means," Jayme shrugged. April Fifth isn't that big of a deal on Vulcan but on Earth it brought with it Zefram Cochrane's favorite food, cheese pierogi, and old school rock music, which Jayme didn't mind. What she did mind was everyone and their mama offering up the ta'al and saying 'live long and prosper' without an understanding of the meaning behind it.

"You speak Vulcan," the girl smiled at her before looking at Bones. "Do you?"

"Some. My friend here and my girlfriend are both teaching it to me," he said. The girl gave them a little pout before she went back to her job.

"I think you just broke her cute little heart, Bonesy," Jayme whispered.

"That's too bad. I'm a one-woman man," Bones shrugged.

"How's it going? Are you coming to the thing at the consulate tonight?" she asked.

"I'll be there. The rest is good, I guess."

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… it's just… The mind thingy"

"You mean Vulcan telepathy," Jayme smiled.

"Yea. We haven't… umm."

"You haven't had sex yet and you know that the telepathy is part of it. If it helps, it doesn't make you married or anything."

"You and Spock…"

"Are t'hy'la. We barely had a choice in the whole thing but we still had a choice, we even had a set of vows... sorta. Look, Mari's telepathy is damn good, she wouldn't bind you to her unless you wanted it." A thought crossed her mind when he didn't say anything. "You want it, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he grabbed their drinks and handed Jayme her tea.

"Dumb doesn't look good on you. You want it. The connection, the bond," she chuckled. "Just when I think I have you figured out."

"You're one to talk. I barely see you now that you got hitched," Bones said as he held the door open for her.

"That almost sounds like you miss me," Jayme pointed out as they walked down the street. She looped her free arm around his. "Maybe you should move into the consulate or something."

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "I don't wanna live anywhere near you and your husband. I'm surprised every time you actually sleep in our apartment."

"It's the only time I actually sleep," she told him. "I suppose that was the point you were trying to make. I would say it's not that bad but I'm not a liar. I… Bones, you okay?"

"What do I do, Jimmy?"

"What do you want to do?" Jayme asked. Bones being unsure was such a rare thing. Even pissed off, he's usually knows exactly what he wants to do. He gave her a look before he made up his mind, she could see it on his face. "There you go, just don't tell me about it."

"Like it could be any worse than you two."

"Never said that, it's just… she's the baby of the family and I share a brain with her big, strong and occasionally irrational brother."

"Consider me warned."

* * *

"I hate these things," T'Mar muttered.

"They aren't that bad, darlin'," Bones smiled.

"You haven't been going to them for years," Jayme chuckled. "The ones on Vulcan are okay. The ones we end up going to everywhere else are a doozy." Because every holiday needs a party, especially when it's First Contact Day and the Vulcan Ambassador is the grandson of Solkar, the Vulcan who made first contact with Earth.

"Well, diplomats do love their parties," Sybok told them.

"You are a diplomat," Spock pointed out.

"No, our father is a diplomat, I'm just his aide-de-camp. My point is still valid," the older brother shrugged. "How are you ladies this fine evening?"

"We're good," T'Mar raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Jayme asked. She knows Sybok and he doesn't turn on the charm with them unless he's up to something.

"So, umm… your friend. The one who likes Spock..." Sybok said.

"She's on a date with Scotty," Bones smiled. It was not Jayme's intention to hook Uhura and Scotty up when she introduced them but that's apparently what happened. Maybe Uhura can rein in Scotty's insanity and he can get her to loosen up a bit.

"Really?" T'Mar smiled. "I like that crazy Scot."

"Who doesn't?" Jayme chuckled. "Do you want us to find you a girl, Sy?"

"If you can squeeze me into your busy schedules, I'd be grateful. All I ever see are diplomats and there's no way I'd ever date one," Sybok sighed.

T'Mar smiled at Sy, "We'll see what we can do."

* * *

"She's a beauty," Jayme smiled. "Really, just an impressive vessel."

"Well, thank you," Larry Marvick smiled at her. "Maybe I could give you a tour of the site before they take her up to the spacedock."

"Actually, I'm was on the team that Pike put together to install the warp core so I probably know my way around better than you do at this point," she chuckled.

"Beauty and brains," Marvick said. "Quite the combination."

"Pardon me, Doctor Marvick, I require a moment with Doctor Kirk," Spock said from behind her.

"Of course, Commander," Marvick smiled. "It was a pleasure, Doctor Kirk. Maybe we can talk another time."

"I look forward to it," Jayme smiled before walking away with Spock. The pair slipped out of the room without anyone but family noticing. "Ra nam-tor du abru tor?"

"Ik nerau fi' du," he told her as he pulled her into Sybok's office.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were flirting with Doctor Marvick."

"I flirt with everybody; we've been over this."

"Du nam-tor t'nash-veh heh nash-veh tor ri thresh."

For half a second, Jayme thought he was actually pissed off at her but his thoughts were more mischievous than mad. "This is your brother's office and there are a bunch of people out there. Don't even think about it."

"Your words tell me one thing but your mind and body tell me something else," Spock smirked as he stepped closer to her. With the door at her back, Jayme had nowhere to go. She could feel her heart beating in her chest in anticipation. He was right; her objections were obligatory thanks to the when and where but were the complete opposite of how she actually felt. She wanted him so much it was almost painful.

"Sp…" she attempted but he cut her off, pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She was going to try to get him to switch rooms but Jayme lost the will to argue as one of his hands buried in her hair and the other moved to slide his fingers along hers.

Complete and utter insanity is what this was. Lady T'Pau gave Spock a perfectly logical explanation about their insatiable need for each other but that didn't change the reality of it. How were they supposed to know that delaying their bond could cause such a visceral reaction?

"I should have known," he whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

"You can't know everything," Jayme sighed against Spock's neck as he lifted her into his arms, his hands gripping her hips, as she wrapped her legs around him. "Though, I'm sure you'll try."

"Indeed," Spock said before he moved her underwear out of the way and sank into her. Jayme let out a whimper at the warmth that rushes over her every single time.

"Nash tor so-resh," she muttered, pressing her forehead against his.

"Wuh buhfik ves t' so-resh," Spock whispered against her lips as their bodies moved together. His thrusts were sharp and precise, he knew exactly what she needed and he was determined to give it to her.

She was trying to be quiet but she was doing a horrible job of it, especially when he sped up. Spock captured her mouth in another kiss, swallowing her moans. Jayme's whole body tightened around him as he kept moving inside her. Then he pressed his fingers against her psi-points.

This warm, wonderful, welcome sensation overtook her. Everything she felt and everything he felt blurred together in their minds. The world around them went hazy as Jayme's orgasm slammed into her like a ton of bricks, Spock following close behind.

"Feel better now, Lord Spock?" Jayme giggled.

"Immensely," he told her as he gently untangled their bodies and sat her on her feet.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked as she fixed her clothes. Spock gave her a look. "Everyone in there with a really good sense of smell will know exactly who I _belong_ to." She caught the tail end of one of his thoughts and she wasn't exactly happy about it.

"That was not my intention, I assure you," Spock sighed.

She looked up at him, "If I find out it was…"

"It was not."

"Okay." It's not like she can't read his mind. While he took some pride in the fact that she does smell like him, the thought only occurred to Spock after the fact. "Come on, let's go see what other shenanigans we can get up to." They checked each other over before heading into the hallway.

"Of course you had to have a quickie in my office. The place is gonna smell like you two for weeks," Sybok chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall. "You know, sa-kai, if you want Human men to stop flirting with her, you could just get your wife a wedding ring. Probably a lot more sanitary."

Jayme chuckled, "Hey, stop trying to ruin my fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dif-tor heh smusma - Live long and prosper.  
> Ra nam-tor du abru tor - What are you up to?  
> Ik nerau fi' du - That depends on you.  
> Du nam-tor t'nash-veh heh nash-veh tor ri thresh - You are mine and this one does not share.  
> Nash tor so-resh - This is madness.  
> Wuh buhfik ves t' so-resh - The best kind of madness.  
> Sa-kai - brother


	18. Chapter 18

Training cruises were equally cool and crappy. It was great that they were on a ship and working in their prospective jobs but, being at the bottom of the totem pole sucked. Because the captain asked for her, she had an actual position and her commission, Jayme wasn't as bad off as some of the other cadets but that still didn't make her feel better so she helped out where she could. Today, she was trying to rest but it wasn't working.

Sitting sideways on her bed with her back against the wall and closed her eyes, Jayme lapsed into the familiar exercise with ease, clearing her mind more and more with each breath. She decided that since she was off until the for the next ten hours and she couldn't sleep, she had plenty of time to meditate. Because of their bond, she and Spock were never really apart but a month and half of being physically separated left her feeling on edge. Though he showed her in his mind, Jayme was beginning to truly understand just how hard it was for him to stay away from her for so long. It also made her mad that he felt the need to hurt himself in some futile effort to protect her. They were definitely going to have words about that later.

"I am sure we will. Hello," Spock said without looking at her.

"Hi. What is this?" she asked. Usually, she was alone in her headspace. Then again, she hasn't meditated in a long time and maybe this was her new normal.

"That is an intriguing thought. Appropriate as we are in your mind."

"We are, aren't we? Shouldn't you be in bed or something? It's like two in the morning in San Fran."

"I require less rest than you."

"You still require rest."

"I will rest after I have meditated," he told her. Spock speak for 'I consider meditation to be rest.'

"Uh huh. You have no intention of resting," Jayme chuckled as she looked around the mental version of Spock's room in the house in Shi'Kahr. "So, any idea how are we doing this? Or am I just bat-shit crazy and you're a figment of my imagination?"

"You are not crazy, Jim. I assure you, I am very real. I do have a hypothesis," Spock said. She sat down next to him.

"Let me guess; because of our bond, we already share headspace. If I'm meditating and you're meditating, it's only logical that we end up together in our minds even though we're light years away from each other," she guessed.

"Precisely," he said with a nod. "Our bond does not have a range, it simply is."

"Noticed that. Have we done this before?" Jayme asked, an odd sense of déjà vu washing over her.

"In a manner of speaking," Spock said evenly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You were in my dreams."

"I have been, yes," he said. "There were times when you had a particularly jarring nightmare and I have attempted to calm you. I was successful sixty-one point two percent of the time."

"That's equal parts creepy and sweet," Jayme chuckled.

"I understand your meaning and I agree. When we were apart, it was the only way I knew you were well. I did not intrude on your thoughts or feelings. However, your nightmares have always been cause for concern."

"Watching a man order the murders of four thousand people kinda robbed us all of our sleep. Well, at least the few of them I talk to."

"You were told to stay away."

"Since when do I do what I'm told?"

"That is a valid point."

They were silent for a while, both trying to find the clarity that led to meditation in the first place. A thought crossed Jayme mind and she smiled, both in reality and in her head. "Hey, you think we can have sex like this?"

"Jim."

"What? It's just a thought. And you didn't say no."

* * *

"Farragut, something's happening down here," Commander Chenowyth said over the comms. The ship was orbiting Tycho IV in the Beta Quadrant. So far, the teams on the ground have found large deposits of dikironium, dilithium, and dioramium. Apparently, they found something else.

"We copy, Art," Captain Garrovick said before he looked at the science officer on duty. "Lieutenant Tolan, run a scan of the surface."

"Yes, sir," the officer nodded.

"Sir, I'm losing lifesigns. Three members of the bravo landing party. Two from alpha," Ensign Drake said from next to her.

"I don't like this," Jayme muttered quietly.

"Your professional opinion, Kirk?" Drake asked with a smirk. He was an asshole but she tolerated him since he was almost as good at the helm as Mitchell and Sulu. Speaking of Sulu, Jayme wondered where the katana welding genius was at the moment.

"Actually, it is," she told him. "I'd tell you to call me paranoid but every time I've ever had this feeling, bad shit happens."

Almost like she willed it into reality, Tolan looked at the captain, "There's something down there with them but I can't get a read on it. We just lost two more lifesigns."

"Art, you need to beam back, now," Garrovick ordered. They got no response. "Chenowyth, come in."

"I'm still reading him, sir, but barely," Jayme said. "Major interference."

"From where?" the captain asked.

"We don't know," Tolen said, sharing a look with Jayme and Drake.

"Go to yellow alert. Kirk, shields on standby," Garrovick ordered.

"Yes, sir," she nodded and input the correct sequence for the shields to hold.

"Morwood, get them back up here, now," Garrovick said into the comm. Lieutenant Diane Morwood was an engineer and the resident transporter goddess. She was like a girl version of Scotty, all brains and sass and brilliance, they even had the same hair color.

"Working on it, sir," Morwood's voice came over the system just as Drake looked at his screen.

"What the hell is that?"

"As soon as the others are on board, you bring those shields up," the captain ordered her.

"Understood, sir," Jayme nodded. She watched the system information from the transporter room, her hand hovering over the last command for the ship's shields. As soon as the system told her she was clear, she hit the control.

"We have something inbound from the planet, Captain," Drake said.

"Not responding to our hails," Yu said.

"Kirk, Morgan, fire at will," Garrovick told Jayme and the weapons officer.

"Yes, sir," both women said, their hands moving over their consoles.

"That's impossible," Morgan muttered. "Photon torpedoes have no effect, Captain."

"No joy on the phasers, sir," Jayme said, reading the screen on the tactical console. "It's still coming."

"Drake, emergency evasives. If we can't fight this thing, we should get out of its way," the captain said.

"We need to get…" Tolan started but the rest of the words never came out as he hit the deck, his usually bronze skin now white. He wasn't the only one. Yu went down at the communications station and Morgan at the weapons console.

"What the hell?" Drake asked just as his skin turning deathly pale before he fell out of his chair. Without thinking twice about it, Jayme jumped into his seat. She's not the best helmsman on the ship but they needed to get away from whatever this damn thing was.

"Kirk…" Garrovick muttered. She looked back at the captain. "You have the ship." Cadet Konerko caught him just as he fell out of the command chair.

"Orders, sir," the only other person alive on the bridge looked at Jayme.

"Starbase Sixteen isn't that far from us, a couple days at warp two. We need to get this ship there as soon as possible," Jayme said. "Can you fly?"

"Nothing this big, sir," Konerko sighed.

"Can you shoot?"

"Yes."

"You're on weapons," Jayme ordered as she manned the helm and reminded herself to buy Pike a bottle of something good for the extra flight lessons. "Where the hell is Chenowyth?"

* * *

' _I'm okay_ ,' she thought to her husband. Comms were down but Vulcan marriage bonds were alive and well.

' _You are not okay._ _You were in distress_ ,' Spock pointed out.

' _Losing nearly half your crew, including your captain will do that to a girl. Getting tossed the big chair didn't help any_ ,' Jayme told him before relaying what happened.

When the teams were beamed up, half of the officers were already dead. The half that was still breathing had to go to medical. Chenowyth wasn't in the greatest condition when he walked onto the bridge twenty-two hours after they got away from Tycho IV but he was the highest ranking officer on the ship, which wasn't hard since it was a training cruise. Jayme and Konerko were quickly debriefed before they were given a pat on the back and ordered to go to bed. Of course, sleeping was near impossible. Jayme thought about meditating again but she didn't want to do that to Spock.

' _You do not need to shield me from your thoughts_ ,' her husband pointed out.

' _Maybe I need to shield myself. We don't know what that thing was or if it'll come back. People were just… dropping like flies and there was nothing we could do. Nothing I could do_.'

' _That is untrue. You ensured the safety of the ship and its remaining crew_.'

' _I'm sure that'll be a comfort to the families of the hundred and eighty-six dead officers and cadets_.'

' _You are not at fault, Jim. You did nothing wrong_ ,' he thought before he paused. ' _I believe your survivor's guilt is making a resurgence_.'

' _I believe you're full of it_.' It didn't make much sense but she really didn't want to talk about her feelings. Damn him and his unwavering directness. ' _I'm so tired, Spock_.'

' _I am aware. I… I wish I was there. I would hold you in my arms and run my fingers through your hair_.'

' _That would be illogical_ ,' Jayme thought as she wiped the traitorous tears off her face. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew they were there.

' _It makes you feel safe and happy, there is nothing illogical about that_.'

* * *

"What the actual fuck?" Jayme growled as she slammed her rifle into the creature in front of her. They just can't catch a break.

She had finally managed to force herself into some version of sleep when the red alert went off. Before she could get to the bridge, Chenowyth ordered her to engineering, where these things seemed to be directing their attacks. The hull-piercing pod projectile things would've been cool if they weren't ripping the already badly damaged ship to shreds.

"Kirk," Morwood called before shooting over Jayme's shoulder. Not half a second later, Jayme found herself doing the same thing. "Thanks."

"You saved me, first," Jayme chuckled. "How bad?"

"We're gonna have to scuttle it and get the hell outta dodge," the engineer sighed.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Jayme asked. With so many people dead, Jayme and Morwood both moved up to the top of the ladder, serving as the chief tactical officer and chief engineer, respectfully.

"You need to get everyone to the primary hull," the other woman told her.

"But, Morw…"

"That's an order, Ensign."

"Understood," Jayme nodded before she ran off to evac engineering like Morwood told her to. It wasn't nearly as simple as it should've been. These things didn't let up and Jayme found herself leaning against the side of a console in the tiny bit of cover that being in the top part of engineering afforded her just to catch her breath. "Spock's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

She popped out from her spot, shot two more of the creatures while some of her classmates made a run for it. Across from her, one of the security officers figured out what she was doing and decided to join her.

"Kirk, go!" Morwood yelled at her just as a small explosion rocked engineering from just above Jayme's head.

"What's she doing?" the security officer asked.

"She's blowing the bolts that keep the saucer section and engineering together. We need to move, now," Jayme told him, grabbing his arm before running across the catwalk towards the closest airlock that separated the two halves of the ship. Unfortunately, someone was shooting at them and at Morwood.

"Go," he said, nudging Jayme towards the door just as she got hit in the leg. If Spock wasn't paying attention to her before, he sure as hell was now because fuck if that didn't hurt like a bitch. Jayme looked over at the officer with was with her as he turned to shoot back.

"Come on!" she yelled as she pushed others towards the door, someone wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her along. Some of the officers there called for the officer that was with her to hurry.

"She'll never make it without cover," he told them before reaching over and hitting the control for the door to close and seal, locking Jayme and everyone else out of engineering.

"What the hell is he doing?" someone asked.

"Protecting Morwood. If they kill her, we can't separate the ship," Jayme muttered around the lump in her throat as the whole vessel shook.

Less than a minute later, the engineering section of the ship was gone, Morwood and the security officer who just saved her ass were gone with it. She didn't know either of them very well, hell, she didn't even know the guy's name, but their loss hit her like a ship jumping to warp. They died so that everyone else could live. Jayme couldn't help but wonder if she could've done it.

Could she be like Morwood and the unnamed redshirt? Could she be like her father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the TOS episode Obsession, the Enterprise encounters the first creature and Kirk remembers it attacking the Farragut. There are comics and a novel that flesh out the story but I haven't read them yet, they're on my list.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ichabod," Sulu said as he sat down next to her on the bench. His arm was in a sling but he was otherwise okay. Jayme gave him a look. "The guy in engineering who went back to cover Morwood. His name was Ensign Ira Crane. They called him Ichabod for some reason."

"Sleepy Hollow," she smiled. "The main protagonist was Ichabod Crane. He's described by the author as a tall lanky schoolteacher with glassy green eyes."

"In other words, Ensign Crane without the teacher stuff," he chuckled.

"Yep. God, he was so… resolute. There was no hesitation, no wavering. He knew what he had to do and he just did it, even though I'm sure he knew he'd die."

"Like your father."

"Yea," Jayme sighed. "George didn't believe in no-win scenarios. He saw problems, came up with solutions and that was it. Mom used to tell me all kinds of stories about him and how he refused to give up on anything or anyone."

"Sounds like you," Sulu smiled.

"Not even close," she looked at him. "I'm not nearly as cool as I pretend to be."

"That's bullshit and you know it," he chuckled.

"You sound like Bones," Jayme shook her head.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended," Sulu laughed. "You comm home yet?"

"No. Spock knows I'm okay and I honestly don't know what to tell everyone else. 'Hey, it's me and I didn't die… again'," she sighed.

"I'm sure just 'Hi, I'm alive and I love you' will work."

"Maybe."

"Not maybe. McCoy is gonna kick your ass if you don't comm him."

"He's at a medical conference. I don't think he'll even notice."

"Ha! That cranky bastard sees way more than we all realize. Isn't he dating your _boyfriend's_ sister? He's gonna know something's up. Hell, I bet he'll get back to San Fran before we do and you know how fast news gets around that place."

"Alright, you made your point," Jayme smiled. She'll comm Bones later if it means Sulu will leave her alone about it. "How are you doing with all this?"

"I was at the helm when we had to shoot the secondary hull. I fired those shots. How do you think I feel?" he chuckled.

"Like shit. You know what we should do?"

"Drink. A lot. This space station is stuffy but there is a bar and we're on medical duty. Between the bandages on your leg and my sling, I bet we could get a bunch of sympathy drinks." Starbase 16 was boring as hell but given the two days they had before getting here, she'll take boring.

"I think that is a brilliant idea."

* * *

"You're limping," T'Mar said as she pulled Jayme into a hug after she got off of the shuttle from Starbase 16.

"It's just a scratch," Jayme chuckled.

"You're a horrible liar, kid," Bones glared at her. "I have your medical records. You got shot with a particle round. They had to stick you under the regen twice and you still need two more rounds before you're back to normal."

"I know. If it'll make you feel better, I won't even fight with you when you do them," she told her best friend, who wrapped his arms around her and T'Mar. "Sulu's shoulder needs some work too, so I got company on the disabled list."

"I oughta kick your ass, Jimmy," Bones grumbled as he let them go. T'Mar kept her arm wrapped around Jayme's waist as they headed to the hovercar.

"Like it was my idea to attack the ship twice in just over twenty-four hours. Or watch a good chunk of the crew die. Or get shot. I must've missed those memos," Jayme deadpanned. "Seriously, this is nothing."

"You're not gonna hurt her," T'Mar smiled. "Mom might."

"No, she won't. She'll hug me until I can't see straight as soon as we get to the consulate but that's about as bad as it'll get," Jayme sighed. Spock -understandably- couldn't meet her at the shuttle port, so she knew that's where he'd be. Amanda being on the planet didn't even surprise her. On the other hand, someone else did surprise her. "Sarek's here too?"

"Yep. He's worried, not that he'll ever show or admit it," her sister shrugged.

"He shows it, Mari," the tired officer said, "it's just in his own way."

* * *

"Tushah nash-veh k'odu," Spock whispered. Jayme's eyes flew open. She was so deep in her head that she didn't even notice when he entered the room.

"Shaya tonat," she said, offering him a small smile. Jayme was sure that it was probably more of a grimace than an actual smile but she didn't have it in her to care.

"You are not to blame, Jim," he said, reading her thoughts.

"I didn't help."

"You did."

"Two hundred and thirty-seven people would disagree with you. I mean, they would if they weren't dead. But, hey, I'm still here. I obviously did something wrong."

"You seek to end your life."

"Wuh bolau t' wuh wehk spunsau wuh bolau t' wuh zamu. I couldn't do what needed to be done, Spock. I failed. I failed everyone on that ship. I failed myself. I failed my father."

"You did not fail," he growled. "You saved those you could and you returned to me."

"That's right, I forgot that my life was about everyone except me. You. George. Hi, I'm Jayme Kirk: the reason my father martyred himself and my husband ran away from home," she scoffed.

"That is not true. Your father did what needed to be done and my actions are my own. Tarsus Four. Heir'tzan. Tycho Four. You saved lives, Jim. It is not a reflection of your father or me, it is you. It is who you are," Spock told her.

"And who is that? Huh? I don't know who or what I'm supposed to be. I walk around that campus and I hear them. All of them waiting for me to be George. And I was leaning against that wall outside engineering and all I kept wondering was if I could do it. Could I have locked myself in that room with those creatures knowing that the second the halves separated, Chenowyth was going to blow it up? I didn't have an answer for myself, I still don't, so you tell me. Why do I keep getting to walk away? Why am I so fucking special? What makes me more important than Garrovick or Crane or my parents or anybody else?"

"Logic dictates that I tell you that we are all equal. That would, however, be a lie as you are the person I hold most dear. I cannot fathom a universe in which you do not exist. Everything would be dimmer by comparison," he said before cupping her face in his hands. "You are special and you are important. You are a friend and a sister, simultaneously both at times. You are a daughter, not only to your late parents but also to mine. You are my wife, despite my attempts to distance myself. You are an officer, and a good one. You are also a hero. That is who you are. If you believe nothing else I tell you for the rest of our lives, believe that. You, S'chn T'Gai Jayme Thea Kirk, are a hero."

"I don't feel particularly heroic," she whispered as his thumbs wiped away her tears. "I couldn't save them, Spock."

"I am aware. However, you helped save the others," Spock said, gently pulling her against his chest.

"Chenowyth put me up for a meritorious promotion to lieutenant and all I keep thinking is that I should've died on that bridge," Jayme said against his collarbone. "More than half the crew died and I'm getting promoted."

"Darien two-two-four," he said evenly.

"What's that?"

"I was serving on the USS Artemis. Our mission was to find the USS Cortez."

"That ship's been MIA since before I joined up."

"Indeed. We located it at Darien two-two-four. It had been captured by a colony of Vulcans who crashed on the planet two millennia before, having left Vulcan before the Time of Awakening and the logic-reformation. A group of the colonists, who wished to remain in isolation, had captured the Cortez with the intention of using it to oppose the rest of the colony, who wished to return to Vulcan as conquerors. I sought to maintain peaceful relations between the groups, however, their emotions were more powerful than logic could combat. Both the colony and the Cortez were destroyed when the group who wished to remain in isolation used an ancient psionic weapon which ripped the planetoid apart."

"What does this…?"

"Following the incident, I made a reassessment and attempted to purge myself of my emotions."

"Attempted?"

"I was unsuccessful," Spock said. "My ties to you were too strong."

"Not apologizing," she said with a sniffle.

"I would not expect you to. That evening, Captain Daniels notified me that I was being promoted to lieutenant commander due to my actions during the mission. I felt that not only did I not deserve a promotion, but that I failed my mission so thoroughly I should have been demoted," he told her.

"You, demoted? That'll be a cold day in hell. You didn't fail. It sounds like you did everything you could and the others were just more determined to fight with each other than you were," Jayme sighed. Spock didn't say anything, he just waited for her to think about what she said. "You sneaky… you set me up for that."

"Perhaps. The way in which you view yourself differs from how you view others. Explaining that you were not at fault would have been unproductive. Listening to you explain why someone else, me in this case, was not at fault and allowing you to draw your own parallels was much more beneficial."

"Got me all figured out, huh?"

"No," Spock said, pushing her hair out of her face. "Though, I endeavor to."

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jayme asked quietly as they walked through the consulate.

"You were ordered to take leave and I made a promise that I intend to keep," Spock told her.

Everyone left after the two attacks on the Farragut -a whole 193 of 430 at final count- was given three weeks to take leave. Those receiving outpatient medical care had the option of taking their leave as soon as they were medically cleared or before as long as the doctors said they could. That's where Jayme found herself. Bones did both the regens on her leg in the week since she got back to Earth, then he ordered her to get the hell away from everything Starfleet -except Spock- for a while. Her husband, who was doing research during the summer session, decided that it was a good idea and sprung a vacation on her.

"That's not what I mean," she sighed. "Don't you have stuff to do? Aren't you teaching a bunch of classes this upcoming semester?"

"You think I will be unprepared," he gave her a look.

"No, it's just… It doesn't feel right. Technically, I'm supposed to be on a training cruise and now we're going on shore leave."

"No, I am going on shore leave. You are on medical leave. There is a difference."

"Barely. Bones is just being his usually overprotective self."

"You have a proclivity for injury when neither he nor I are present. I believe Doctor McCoy is adequately protective."

"Did you just call me a danger magnet in the most long-winded way possible?" Jayme asked her husband.

"That was not the 'most long-winded way possible'," Spock said, amusement filling their bond.

"But you are calling me a danger magnet?" she smiled.

"Vulcans do not lie," he told her.

"But apparently they tease people," Jayme chuckled. "Are you at least gonna tell me where we're going?"

"I do not know," Spock said. Jayme raised an eyebrow but she knew he was telling the truth; Amanda set this up, packed their bags for them and didn't tell either of them where they were going. The transporter tech, T'Zan, glanced at them and Jayme could swear she saw some amusement on the Vulcan woman's face as she input the sequence.

"Your mom is one crafty lady. I'm so gonna be her when I grow up."

"That would be illogical."

"Not really. I'm Human, my husband's Vulcan, we're both brilliant. I have a pretty good start so far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tushah nash-veh k'odu - I grieve with thee.  
> Shaya tonat - Thank you.  
> Wuh bolau t' wuh wehk spunsau wuh bolau t' wuh zamu. - The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I didn't like the original version of this chapter, so I re-wrote it.

"I am not ticklish," Spock said quietly as they sat together on their private balcony overlooking the Aegean Sea. Leave it to Amanda to send them to Santorini, Greece. It was somewhere that Jayme had always planned to visit, it was only a beam out away from San Francisco with just enough for them to do without getting bored but relaxed enough that they didn't have to do anything at all. It was also insanely gorgeous.

"I disagree," Jayme giggled. "When I do this," she lightly ran her fingers along the side of his torso, "you twitch and you become amused. You always have. Now, if I remember correctly, your ears are particularly sensitive."

"Jim," he gave her a look when she wiggled her fingers near his head. Spock grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap. "That is ill advised."

"Why, because you don't want the little Human to see you laugh any more than I already have?" she asked. Jayme was nowhere near over what happened on the Farragut but Spock was, as usual, a good distraction. He left her be or smothered her depending on what she needed.

"No," Spock said, kissing the inside of her wrists. "It is ill advised because I would be compelled to retaliate and I know that you are, in fact, ticklish."

"You wouldn't dare," Jayme smiled.

"You are quite aware that I would," he said, transferring his grip of her hands from both of his to one and sliding the other along the back of her leg. "I happen to know precisely where to touch you to earn a reaction."

"Well, you get a reaction no matter where you touch me," she pointed out.

"I am uncertain about the accuracy of that statement," her husband told her, a playfulness in his tone. Before she could say anything, he stood with her still in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"An experiment."

"An experiment on me?"

"An experiment with you."

"What does this experiment entail?"

"You shall see," Spock said, laying her on the really big bed. Jayme watched as his long fingers unfastened the sandal on her left foot and pulled it off before he moved to the other foot. He sat both shoes at the foot of the bed and looked at her.

"Are you gonna tickle me?" she asked, still trying to figure out what he was up to.

"No," he said, his hands moving up her legs to the hem of her dress. "May I remove this?"

"Of course you may," Jayme smiled as the ivory chiffon was pulled over her head, leaving her mostly nude. Spock draped it over the back of a chair before he looked at her again. Heat rolled up Jayme's spine at the realization that was probably about to devour her.

"There is no 'probably' about it," Spock told her, his voice was even but his eyes… oh, his eyes. There was amusement in his gaze but something else captured her attention. Jayme reached out through their bond but she couldn't figure it out. "Stop that."

"I don't like surprises," she said. She really didn't mind surprises and he knew it but, apparently, they were playing some game Jayme wasn't fully aware of yet.

"You will enjoy this one," he said, pressing a kiss against her ankle. Spock's lips moved, couldn't have been more than a centimeter, then he kissed her again. Then he did it again. By the fifth kiss, one low on her calf, Jayme couldn't breathe. From what she could glean from his thoughts, his intention was to kiss and/or lick every part of her body. _Every part_ of her body. ' _That is correct. Are you amenable_?'

"I…" Jayme's throat went dry. ' _Yes_ ,' she thought at him. ' _Very amenable_.'

"Very well," Spock said before he went back to pressing kisses on her leg. Jayme let out a little squeak when the kiss she expected below her knee was a nip.

"That was mean," she smiled. Instead of saying anything, Spock looked up the length of her body and did it again. He was driving her crazy and all he did was kiss her leg. Her leg. How the hell was she going to survive if he kept going?

"Do you wish for me to stop?" he asked, knowing good and damn well what her answer would be.

"No. It's just new, for us. Going slow."

Dragging it out wasn't exactly their strongest attribute as a couple. For one thing, their bond had forced them to practically jump on each other every time they were in the same room right up until she left. Their bond also causes a loop where she feels him, he feels her, she feels how he feels about her feelings and he feels how she feels about his feelings and so on. It was to the point that they don't always know who feels what. Add to that that they were sneaking around campus, were busy most of the time, Jayme was impatient as hell and Spock was ultra-efficient, they got really good at going fast. Wasting time in bed was illogical.

"I do not consider foreplay to be 'wasting time in bed' or illogical," Spock told her, his fingers sliding along her thighs. She involuntarily shivered. "I feel I may have been quite remiss in my…"

"Don't you say it. Don't even think it," Jayme groaned. She knew that was about to come out of his mouth amounted to him being selfish in bed, which wasn't even remotely true.

"If that is your wish."

Spock stood up and peeled his shirt off. Jayme opened her mouth, then closed it again. All that firm, lean muscle was rather distracting and she forgot what she planned to say. He found it to be amusing that he rendered her speechless but she just thought he was just being a tease. At least, until he wasn't. He moved back onto the bed and slowly kissed his way up her other leg. Every time his lips made contact with her skin, she felt like he was just fanning a fire.

"Don't rip those," she told him before he had a chance to destroy yet another pair of her underwear. "I like them."

He didn't say anything, just pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder. Jayme let out a chuckle because the move was more her than him. She wasn't laughing when his fingers slid along her inner thighs and he knelt between her legs. She read his intent before he started pressing kisses along her thigh, slowing moving upwards. His arm slid under her and lifted her leg over his shoulder.

"Breathe," he whispered. She wasn't entirely sure if he was talking to her or himself but she inhaled just as his tongue ghosted lightly over her clit. Jayme bit her lip, suppressing a loud moan. ' _Do not refrain from vocalizing_.'

"Oh, my God," Jayme muttered as she dropped her head back when he added more pressure and did it again. She was dead. That had to be the answer because Spock is alternating between sucking and licking and it's both heaven and hell and she can't move but she wants to and… "God."

' _That is not my name_ ,' he thought at her, pleased at her reaction. How is it that they've never done this before? Spock's tongue and lips never let up even when he was thinking things at her, some of would would make Gaila blush. She found that she wanted every one of the very naughty things running through his beautiful mind.

Jayme buried her hands in his hair, the only thing she really could do, as two of his fingers slid inside her without much warning. She had been right earlier, Spock wanted to devour her and that's exactly what he was doing. He picked up the pace, his tongue and fingers moving faster than she could keep track of. This feeling, like lava almost, rolled through her body as he crooked his fingers and found that one spot that she had no defense against.

"Spock," she screamed as her body bucked against him and her orgasm rolled through her, wetness flooding over his hand and face. He didn't let up, his fingers still stroking against her. "Spock." His eyes snapped up to meet hers before he moved her leg off his shoulder and began pressing soft kisses over her hip, up her stomach to her breasts, his fingers slowing but not stopping. "My turn."

"That was not my intention," he breathed against her skin.

"That wasn't a no," Jayme pointed out.

"I do not have enough control at the moment for you to perform oral sex on me," Spock told her and she realized that his pants had disappeared at some point.

"Later, then?" she asked on a sigh as he pulled his fingers out of her.

"Yes," he said before pulling her into a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it was sexy as hell. Spock shifted their bodies just a little before he pressed himself against her.

"Oh," Jayme moaned, her lips moving to kiss his chin, his neck and everywhere else. She felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin if he didn't do something… anything. She felt some amusement from him before he held onto her hip and buried himself in her body with one deep thrust. "God."

"Again, that is not my name," her husband whispered but she didn't get a chance to respond as he pulled almost all the way out of her before he buried himself again. They moved together, neither of them with much control over themselves. Jayme watched the emotions play on Spock's face, the one that surprised her most was the fear.

"I'm okay," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his jaw as he moved faster. "I promise."

"You cannot lie to me."

"I'm here, you're here, that means I'm okay."

"You have an interesting sense of logic."

"You are fully aware of that fact," Jayme breathed. She was teetering right on the edge. Spock shifted, changing the angle and her whole body tightened around him as she came undone. He wrapped his arm around her waist as her back arched, needing to be closer. Jayme could feel the muscles under her fingers go taunt as his orgasm hit.

"Nash-veh fam yehat ha-tor rik' du," Spock whispered.

"Lucky for you, you won't have to," she smiled against his lips.

"That is not something you can guarantee," he told her.

Jayme smiled, "Maybe not but you can be damn sure I'm not going anywhere without a really good fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nash-veh fam yehat ha-tor rik' du - I (this one) cannot live without you.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Jayme said as she hopped into Spock's lap.

"I did warn you that black sand was too hot to walk on without shoes," he told her.

"I wasn't gonna go swimming in my shoes. That would be illogical," she chuckled.

"Harming yourself in an effort not to dampen your footwear is also illogical," Spock said.

"Well, that's quite the conundrum we have," Jayme smiled. "More than one logical explanation to the same problem. I wonder how often that happens."

"In your case, fairly often."

"Because of my weird logic?"

"I find nothing 'weird' about your logic. It is just different from my own."

"You find me logical in my own way. I'm gonna take that as a compliment, t'nash-veh ashaya," she chuckled as his fingers examined her feet, uncaring that she just got him all wet.

"As you should, t'nash-veh adun'a," he told her, amusement in his eyes.

"Don't you dare tickle my feet," Jayme warned. He gave her a look and she almost jumped out of his lap.

"I will not. You would harm yourself in an effort move away from me, that I cannot allow," Spock said and God help her if she didn't love him even more.

"You don't want me to get hurt. How very sweet of you," she smiled. Jayme then remembered a thought she had on the Farragut. "Hey, what does it feel like to you when I get hurt… or sick… or drunk?"

"When you are intoxicated, your thoughts and feelings are not as guarded as they are when you are in control. It is both enlightening and amusing. When you are ill, your thoughts are similarly out of your control, however, they are slightly obscured. When you are injured…" he paused, "your thoughts are sharply focused. Despite your pain, your concern is never for yourself. You value the safety of others above all else. It is something I greatly admire."

"You admire my foolish and stubborn attempt to save everyone even though it's illogical?"

"I do not consider it to be illogical. It is, in fact, one of your more honorable traits."

"Now, that was definitely a compliment," Jayme smiled. "You're pretty awesome too, you know. I mean, the fates would not have put us together if you weren't."

"I find your logic on the matter to be quite sound."

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna try this?" Jayme asked with a smile.

"I am certain," Spock said, barely stopping himself from smiling in a bakery full of people.

"It's really good," she teased.

"As evidenced by your enthusiastic consumption," he told her.

"It's the last spoonful," Jayme said, waving the best chocolate mousse she's ever tasted under his nose. She knew that Vulcans and chocolate was like Humans and alcohol but it was only a little chocolate and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. "It's not gonna kill you to try it."

"I wouldn't waste your charms on him, sweetheart," some idiot said, dropping an arm around her shoulders. "His type doesn't know how to have fun or respond to the attention of a beautiful woman." Jayme could see his buddies egging him on while her husband raised an eyebrow. "I don't have that problem."

"Wow, were you born an idiot or did your mom drop you on your head?" she asked before eating the last of her mousse. There were a few different species in the bakery and she noticed that almost all of them were getting offended. Xenophobia was really not cool.

"You're the one hanging out with an emotionless Vulcan," the guy said.

"Stoic and logical but not emotionless. He has this thing you obviously don't have called self-control. You should get some. Preferably far away from me," Jayme said.

"Now, now, sweetheart…"

"Call me that one more time and I will feed you your teeth," she told him with a sickly sweet smile. "Get off of me."

"You pick the ice man over a good ole Human," one of the idiot's friends piped up.

"No. I pick the man I grew up with and _married_ over a bunch of jerks I don't know. Now, I'm gonna say it again. Get. Off. Of. Me," Jayme growled.

Spock, while serene on the surface, was not happy. She's always been a bit on the touchy-feely side, so that never bothered him, but the fact that someone she didn't know and has already told to back off wasn't letting her go pissed him off something fierce. She was trying to avoid overprotective Vulcan mode because Spock could seriously hurt someone with next to no effort and it would be completely logical.

The guy smiled as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and Jayme just shook her head. She looked at her husband, "Ek' ish-veh."

"Release her, now," Spock growled, rising to his feet. The idiot was smart enough to let his arm drop. "My wife, attend." He held up two of his fingers as Jayme stood up and moved to stand next to him, touching her fingers to his. 'You are amused,' he thought.

'Little bit,' Jayme thought back before looking at the idiots. 'I love it when you get like this. Gets very interesting when we're alone.'

"Pathetic," the guy spat. "Letting him tell you what to do."

"My wife does only that which she wishes to do and nothing more. As I am Vulcan, I take no offense to your words and actions. However, you have upset my wife and that is unacceptable." Spock then dismissed them like she's seen Amanda do a few times. "Come, k'diwa. These _men_ are unworthy of your presence."

"Running away, _Pointy_ ," the second idiot taunted.

"You seek a physical altercation with me for what purpose?" her husband asked, ignoring the derogatory name. "Do you illogically believe that my wife will leave with you if you were somehow able to defeat me? I am well aware of how to defend myself against multiple opponents and I have deduced nineteen methods of which to disable you and your companions. As one who teaches physical combat to others, my wife has also deduced multiple ways in which to disable you. I seek to leave not due to fear, as it is a Human emotion I do not experience, but because my wife has a particular disdain for xenophobes and should she decide to engage in physical combat with you, I would be unable to stop her from severely harming you. It would, no doubt, end our vacation."

"Awe, you say the sweetest things, darling," she smiled as they walked out the bakery and left the idiots to the wrath of the other aliens in the building. After a few minutes, Jayme chuckled, "They're lucky that I don't feel like explaining to the authorities and Starfleet why we kicked some idiots' asses. Which would, in turn, mean that we would have to explain our association to Starfleet beyond the BS that Pike put in our files."

Pike took her idea and made it as honest as possible without revealing who they were. Spock's file had his spouse listed as S'chn T'gai J'Thea and her file had her spouse listed as S.T.S. Grayson. Both aliases were completely accurate, if only slightly duplicitous. Anyone who just glanced at their information, which happens a lot with Jayme, wouldn't even register who they really were without someone actually paying attention. It's not like Spock's parents and siblings aren't listed as her next of kin and Sybok had medical power of attorney until she and Spock completed their bond.

"That is why I suggested leaving," he told her.

"Very logical, if I do say so myself."

* * *

Jayme ran her fingers over his brow, along his cheekbones, to his jaw and over his lips. His sharp, but incredibly beautiful, features were so much softer in his sleep. She couldn't actually remember the last time she watched Spock like this. He pretends to sleep for her benefit all the time but, through their bond, she knew he wasn't even a little conscious. Jayme smiled, happy that one of them was getting some rest. Sleep wasn't exactly her friend.

In addition to her guilt about the Farragut, she realized that going back to class was going to be insufferable. Only a handful of people graduate as full lieutenants and she knew, without a doubt, that someone will make her promotion about her father. Jayme's only solace was the fact that she got to keep one thing to herself. The most important thing. As much as she hated the sneaking around thing, she was thankful that everyone didn't know she was married. Of course, that made her feel guilty too.

"You shouldn't," Spock whispered. She didn't even notice that he woke up. "I am grateful that most are unaware of our association as well."

"I can hear them now, 'Spock is too good for her'," Jayme muttered.

"They would be incorrect. We are t'hy'la, which means we are exactly what the other needs."

"I know that but other than our family nobody else does. And it would be pointless to even attempt to explain. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it."

"Indeed. You must refrain from attempting to 'solve all the world's problems,' I believe the term is. You will accomplish nothing tonight, Jim. Especially in regards to your training. What the other cadets think or say about you has no bearing on your ability to do your duty."

"You sure about that?" she scoffed.

"I am," he told her. "I am also sure that you have not been achieving adequate rest. You must sleep, k'diwa."

"You must get sick of always having to tell me that," Jayme smiled.

"I do not. If it is necessary for me to instruct you to rest before you do so, I will tell you every night."

"Some girls get flowers and candy, you tell me when to get some rest. I'm a lucky lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'nash-veh ashaya - My love  
> t'nash-veh adun'a - My wife  
> Ek' ish-veh - All yours  
> k'diwa - Beloved


	22. Chapter 22

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, get your ass over here," Jayme ordered when she walked into her apartment after she and Spock got back from Santorini. Her husband had some stuff to do and she had a roommate to talk to.

"Now, Jim…" he started but she cut him off by jumping into his arms and hugging him with everything she could muster.

"You asked Mari to marry you," she squealed. Jayme wasn't surprised by the message she and Spock got from their sister. What did surprise her was the fact that Bones didn't mention it to her at all after the conversation they had before she left. "When are you gonna do it? Did you do it already? Does your mother know? Do you know what this means? Why didn't you tell me?"

"One at a time, kid," Bones smiled. "We completed the bond already and it will be verified soon. We are planning on having a ceremony here at some point. My mother knows and she's excited that I might actually give her a grandchild or two. Yes, I know it means we're technically related since we married siblings. I didn't say anything because you had more important stuff to worry about and I didn't wanna disturb what was technically your honeymoon. Actually, what happened to you was part of why I just decided to go for it."

"How so?" Jayme asked.

"I meant what I said when we met; space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. We go out there and who knows what will happen to us. Out of everything I thought possible, I never expected to fall in love again…" he trailed off with a wistful expression on his face.

"You don't wanna regret not asking her," she smiled and he gave her a nod. "How's it feel, the bond?"

"Like coming in after a thunderstorm and getting wrapped in a big, warm, fluffy towel. Her mind is something else."

"Oh, you're so adorable. We gotta celebrate."

"Nothing too crazy, I'm a little…"

"Worn out," Jayme chuckled.

"Yes. I apologize for messing with you about your sex life, I don't know how you have so much energy," Bones smiled.

"Easy, I've been keeping up with them for as long as I can remember. Obviously, it's not the same but I at least have a baseline to work with. Maybe you should come do some endurance training with me and Gaila."

He groaned, "She's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

* * *

"Gaila, Sybok?" Bones asked their green friend. Mostly it was to distract her from asking more questions about T'Mar but Jayme was curious, so she didn't call her best friend out on his obvious diversion.

"Cute, smart and immune to my charms," Gaila pouted.

"So is Pike," Uhura chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

"He's not immune, he just has an impeccable sense of duty and he would never go out with a cadet," Jayme corrected. "He's also stubborn like the rest of us."

"That's a good point," Gary smiled.

"I can't help who I like. My brother thinks it's hilarious," the Orion told them. Her brother, Kai, was an ensign assigned to the Truman as a security officer. Their father hated the idea of them joining Starfleet but it was a hell of a lot better than being sold as slaves by their own mother before he rescued them. And he took some comfort in the knowledge that they had some protection and backup. "What about Aiko?"

"What about her?" Sulu asked.

"We're trying to hook Sy up and only smart, beautiful, caring people are allowed," Jayme told him.

"Gaila's more Aiko's type than Sybok," Sulu smiled. "And Yuki's too young before any of you even think about it. My sisters aren't allowed to date until they're married."

"That's illogical," Jayme chuckled.

"What about Scotty's sister, Clara?" Sulu asked.

"She's married and her son is on track to join up right after we graduate," Bones shrugged.

Gary sighed, "This is harder than I thought."

"Christine," Uhura said.

"Chapel? Bones might kill someone over his favorite nurse. Of course, if it works out, she'll be family," Jayme chuckled. "That's not a bad idea."

"What about Zahra?" Gary asked.

"Who?" Lee Kelso, Gary's best friend and roommate, asked.

"Zahra Jamal, the ensign that was just assigned as Pike's Yeoman," Sulu said.

"Looks like she could be my sister," Uhura added. "I like her. She's nice, smart, doesn't put up with crap from anyone."

"I'll have to talk to her," Jayme smiled.

"No, I'll talk to her," Gaila told them.

"Sounds like someone just wants an excuse to see Pike," Gary muttered.

Bones chuckled, "Like she needs an excuse."

* * *

"Heard you were playing match maker," Pike chuckled when she walked into his office.

"I'm only doing what my brother asked, nothing more. I take it the green goddess was here," Jayme smiled.

"Yep."

"She's getting under your skin, isn't she?"

"I'm not dead, Jim," he told her.

"Never said you were, old man," she said with a chuckle.

He gave her a look of mock offense, "I like her as much as I can like her at the moment. She's a cadet and I'm an advisor; it is one of the only actual fraternization regs that is regularly enforced. Just the appearance…"

"I know. It doesn't help that me and Uhura are both with officers," she sighed, realizing that she and Uhura might actually be part of the whole Gaila/Pike issue. "I'll have Bones talk to her, she listens to him. Maybe comm Kai and see what he thinks."

"Thanks, kid. How you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"How are you really doing?" Pike asked.

"Seriously, I'm fine," Jayme sighed. "I talked to Spock and with Bones and Sulu. This is what we do and our safety has never been guaranteed. I, of all people, should know that. I don't have the like it but I can learn to accept it and not let it break me."

"Your mom said something like that once," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yea, I uh… I talked to her when I was writing my dissertation on the Kelvin. She said that everyone who joins Starfleet knows that there's a chance that they won't come home. She learned to accept that. Actually, she was more concerned about your safety than she was ever worried about hers."

"Kirk trait."

"Mom trait."

"That too," she chuckled.

"She'd be proud of you," Pike smiled.

"She was already proud of me; it's why these idiots don't get under my skin. I know what I'm worth, what anyone else thinks about it doesn't really matter," Jayme told him.

"I'm using that, just so you know," he chuckled. "Now, the reason I called you in here." Jayme braced herself for bad news. "Up for teaching Federation History to the first years?"

"I thought I was gonna get to teach Intro to Plasma Physics again," she said with a sigh of relief. Getting called into see her advisor before classes start can always go one of two ways.

"You will. You have a huge hole in your schedule, that's why I'm asking. Chenowyth signed off on a lot of your practical application work and, other than lectures, you race through your course work like your ass is on fire. You have to do something until the Enterprise is finished," Pike smiled, he was determined to get her on that ship with him… and Spock. "Look, Garrovick was supposed to teach Fed History and I talked Barnett into letting me offer it you first."

Jayme didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she didn't know that she had nearly as much time as Pike was convinced she had. She was taking four years' worth of graduate training in what will amount to three years. On the other hand, Garrovick -and a few other people- wasn't around to teach his own classes. In either case, to be a teaching fellow, like Jayme, or a teaching assistant, like Uhura, while still -technically- a cadet was an honor and showed that the brass had confidence in her knowledge and abilities. Then again, having their commissions already meant the brass expected more of them anyway.

She took a deep breath, "I guess I can teach Fed History to the plebes."

"Just what I thought you'd say," Pike chuckled as he handed her a PADD.

"Let me guess; all the relevant information is on this PADD including my roster?" Jayme asked.

"Yep. You should make note of three students in particular," he told her. "Your Plasma Physics class has the Russian wiz-kid, Pavel Chekov, and Sulu's younger sister, Yuki. Your Fed History class has…"

"Kevin."

* * *

"Wait, you were on Tarsus Four?" Uhura asked.

"Yep," Jayme answered.

"And you saved this kid from being killed?" Sulu asked.

"Yep," Jayme answered again.

"Now, he's gonna be in one of your classes?" Gary chimed in.

"Yep," Jayme sighed.

"That sucks," Gaila said, sitting another drink in front of Jayme.

"Yep," Jayme repeated.

"You have any other words of wisdom, lass?" Scotty asked.

"Yep," Jayme said with a smile. "He was seven the last time I saw him. It's been ten and a half years." She took a breath. "I kept tabs on him… all of them as best I could but all the families kept us away from each other. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for Amanda, I wouldn't've known anything about anyone. She tracked as many of them down for me as she could."

"Did you know Hoshi Sato?" Uhura asked and they all gave her a look.

"It's okay, guys," Jayme chuckled. "Yes, I knew Hoshi a little, we all did. She was quite impressed with my fluency in Vuhlkansu. I can tell you some stories about her later if we get some time."

"Did you see him?" Scotty asked and she knew who he was talking about.

"Classified," Jayme sighed.

"Very funny," Gary said.

"She is not speaking in jest," Spock said as he entered the apartment. "The entirety of what occurred on Tarsus Four is classified at the highest levels. Only select personnel have been made aware of the true nature of what transpired."

"Rest of us were all sworn to secrecy. I'm not even supposed to tell people I was there. Other than Pike and Bones, nobody needs to know," Jayme told them.

"You told us," Uhura pointed out.

"You're my friends," Jayme shrugged.

"You got all kinds of secrets, don't you?" Scotty smiled.

Jayme chuckled, "You have no idea, Montgomery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuhlkansu - Vulcan (Language, People, etc.)
> 
> I tossed a lot of names into this chap, so I figured I could let you know they all are:  
> Lee Kelso- TOS & AOS he's good friends with Jim and Gary, served on the Enterprise and was killed in the first episode of the show and first post-ST09 comic.
> 
> Aiko & Yuki Sulu- AOS Sulu's older and younger sisters. There's nothing on Aiko but Yuki is a Stafleet cadet who graduates a year after Kirk and co. She's assigned to the Enterprise in one of the AOS comics.
> 
> Clara Preston- TOS & AOS (though her name isn't mentioned on screen and she has a few in print). She's Scotty's sister. Her son (Peter Preston) served as an engineering cadet in STTWOK and is killed in action. In the AOS comics, he (Chris Scott) is at the academy and gets into some trouble with Admiral Pike.
> 
> Christine Chapel- Do I really have to explain this one? In TOS, she's Bones' right hand nurse who becomes a doctor in the movies. In AOS, she's barely mentioned which broke my heart since she was played in TOS by Majel Barrett-RODDENBERRY, who had characters in TOS, TNG and DS9, as well as the voice of the computer for everything but ENT and STID.
> 
> Zahra Jamal- In TOS, she's a yeoman who helps Jim when the planet his brother lives on is attacked. In the AOS comics, she starts as a yeoman before getting promoted. In STID, she's a security LT on the bridge. Interestingly, she had 2 distinct appearances; in TOS, she's African-American and in AOS, she's Caucasian.
> 
> Kai- AOS comic character since before STID that serves on the Enterprise as a security officer. The two-part story Reunion establishes that he's Gaila's brother and how they ended up in Starfleet. It also establishes that she didn't die, she's just assigned to another ship.
> 
> Kevin Riley- TOS character who served on the Enterprise in a few jobs and, along with Kirk, is one of the Tarsus survivors.


	23. Chapter 23

"You know. I almost couldn't believe it when they told me you were here. Then I get that class and there you are," Kevin told her when he walked into the small office that Jayme shared with three other people. Luckily, she was alone. "Little Miss Anti-Starfleet joined up and is already rising through the ranks."

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself," she said, offering a small smile. "How you been, Kev?"

"Don't call me that," he told her.

"Okay, Cadet Riley," Jayme said. He was angry and, apparently, he was angry with her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to sign off on my transfer to another Federation History instructor," Kevin told her, handing over a PADD as he did. She wasn't surprised, he'd been glaring at her the whole first week of classes. Jayme told Pike this would happen. The captain instructed her to give it a try but left a spot open with a different teacher, just in case.

She glanced at the information before she looked at him, "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," he said.

"It does to me and since you need my signature, you can give me a reason," Jayme told him. "That seems like a fair trade."

"You know why."

"Apparently, I don't."

"Shocking, you know everything else."

"We both know that that's not even remotely true."

"You got my parents killed," Kevin growled.

"I didn't do anything of the…" she started but he cut her off.

"Exactly. You could've stopped Kodos. You could've called in your Vulcan friends. You didn't do anything to stop him from massacring everyone."

"Don't you think I tried? What the hell was I supposed to do beyond what I did? We were children."

"You could've told someone what he was planning."

"I did," Jayme said. "I told my uncle, Hoshi, your parents. Why the hell do you think Kodos had them killed first? They were prepared to fight. Do you think I just had that emergency gear for shits and giggles? Hoshi gave that stuff to me and Tommy. We… we did the only thing we could do. We got you and the other kids as far away as we could and kept you safe until my Vulcan friends showed up. You don't have to believe me but it's the truth. I was looking out for you then and I've been looking out for you since." Jayme signed the PADD. "Here." He stared at her a long moment before he took the electronic device.

"Yea, well I never asked you."

"No, your mother did and I swore to her that I would get you off that rock. I play all of it over and over in my mind every day, hoping like hell that something like that doesn't happen to anyone else. I did the right thing and I don't care if you hate me for it."

"Doctor Kirk," Spock said from the doorway.

"Sir?" Jayme said, rising to her feet.

"I require a moment of your time," he told her. She knew he was just trying to defuse the situation but the look Kevin sent his way told Jayme that this could get a whole lot worse.

"Of course you're here too," the other cadet glowered. "Is Leighton gonna come strolling around the fuckin' corner next?"

"No. Tom works at a Federation research facility. Got his second doctorate last year," she sighed.

"Well, lucky him," Kevin scoffed.

"Yea… except for the whole 'shot in the face and has a prosthetic eye' thing," Jayme said. "Will that be all, Cadet Riley?"

"Yea," Kevin said before storming out of the room.

"His hatred of you is illogical, as are your feelings of guilt and self-doubt," Spock told her. "There was nothing more that you could have done on Tarsus Four."

"Maybe. Or maybe he has a point," she sighed. "Was there a solution that I didn't see? Or an action that I shouldn't have taken but did? I'll never know. Damned if I did and damned if I didn't. It's like that stupid test you're programming."

"You have an issue with the Kobayashi Maru scenario?"

"Uh, yea," Jayme said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It only took Spock a millisecond to understand what her problem was.

"It is designed to be a no-win scenario, Jim," he told her, amusement coloring his thoughts.

"Everybody knows that that's code for big, fat cheat," she chuckled. "You can't even beat it."

"There is no viable solution."

"Exactly. The older program had a win, a difficult and bat-shit crazy win but still a win for those brave and creative enough to go a few rounds. From what I've heard though the command track scuttlebutt, the new version that you programed is utter bullshit and I say that with love."

"The purpose is to experience fear."

"Like watching my captain die and getting the chair? Or watching a massacre and rescuing a bunch of kids? Or trying to pull off a rescue against a group of armed terrorists with nothing but mine and Uhura's wits?" Jayme asked. Spock gave her a look and she realized that he never considered that. "The playing field should be realistic, not impossible. In reality, your choices have consequences. Some of them, like you just saw, stay with you and others for a long time."

"I will need to give further consideration to your words."

"You do that. In the meantime, I'm starving. You have dinner yet?"

"I have not."

"Well, I guess I should fix that," she smiled. "There's this great Thai place on the way to the consulate that has the best vegetable red curry."

* * *

"Are you taking a date to Leonard's wedding?" Gaila asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know," Jayme smiled, "I heard the bride's brother was cute." Spock looked at her with a raised eyebrow from his spot at her desk while Jayme and Gaila looked through Jayme's closet at the consulate.

"You think you got a shot with Lieutenant Commander Tall, Dark and Sexy?" the Orion chuckled. Spock gave her a look but Jayme was sure he'd laugh, if he actually laughed.

"Well, I do like my chances," the blonde said before blowing a kiss at her husband.

'You are teasing me,' he thought at her.

'Yes, I am,' she thought back with a smile.

'That is unwise,' Spock warned.

'Why? What are you gonna do about it?'

'I believe you are aware of what I will do about it.'

'That a threat or a promise?'

"Are you two telepathically flirting with each other?" Gaila asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yep," Jayme chuckled.

"God, you're worse than Ny and Scotty. Did you know she's teaching him Swahili?" her green friend asked.

"Well, she speaks his language, so I guess it's only fair. It's kinda cute. I wanna learn Swahili," Jayme pouted. "I just don't have the time to."

They were nearing the end of the fall semester and between the classes Jayme was taking, the classes she and Spock were teaching and the work Spock -though she helped a little- did on the Enterprise, there wasn't much time for them to do too much of anything outside the occasional date night. Of course, that wasn't easy to pull off in San Francisco when people weren't supposed to know they were married. Lunch as part of a group of cadets and officers was one thing, dinner alone with each other was another. Bones and T'Mar's wedding over winter break will be the first time they actually get to attend an event as a couple and that was only because it was in Georgia.

"Your husband should teach you," Gaila said.

"I am not fluent in Swahili," Spock told her.

"Please, it would take you like an hour," Gaila chuckled. While Spock learns things very fast, Jayme was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to master a whole language in one hour. Two hours, probably, but not one.

"You honestly think I have the patience to sit through Spock teaching me Swahili? I can barely pay attention when he's talking as it is," Jayme reminded her friend. "My ears hear his voice and my eyes focus on his lips and I just… nevermind." She could feel Spock watching her but she was determined not to turn around.

"You just get all lusty," the redhead laughed and tapped her nose. "Listen to you sounding like me. I'm so proud."

* * *

"I thought this was supposed to be a small thing," Jayme said to T'Mar as they walked together, arm-in-arm. Bones was determined to have a little wedding with a handful of friends and family. The plans that Ellie went over during breakfast were for a little over a hundred people.

"It was. Then mom and Ellie got together and started talking and planning and now, it's this," her sister said. "It doesn't really bother me because we're already married but it's a little much."

"I guess it's a good thing that Gaila made me pack more than one outfit for this thing," Jayme chuckled.

"About that."

"What?"

"You're wearing a gown."

"Am I?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it. I picked it out myself," T'Mar told her. "The more people that got added to the list, the fancier it got and we ended up changing some things."

"And my outfit got nixed?" Jayme asked. She quite liked the knee-length plum dress she was supposed to wear to this thing.

"Yep. Sorry," her sister sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I think so."

"You look a little greener than usual," Jayme said as she looked at T'Mar.

"It's just… I never liked the attention. I'm pretty sure Sy's the only one of us who does," the young Vulcan chuckled.

"Oh, yea. 'Hey, ladies'," Jayme said in her best impersonation of their big brother.

"Ha. 'I'm Sybok, son of Sarek'," T'Mar tried, her impersonation was much better than Jayme's. "My personal favorite; 'What's going on, girrlllssss?'" The pair burst into a fit of giggles.

Jayme laughed, "He's such a charmer."

"Yea, but that's why we love him."

"Is that why he's the maid of honor?"

T'Mar chuckled, "That and the fact that you're the best man."


	24. Chapter 24

"Now, I'm in trouble, right?" Jayme asked as she stood at the memorial wall. There were worry lines on his face and that was never a good thing.

"It's not so much you as it is Spock since he's the ranking officer. There are holos of you and Spock at McCoy's wedding. Add to that that someone saw you together off campus and you get the idea," Pike told her as he handed her a small bag. "Happy birthday. It's booze, before you ask."

Jayme shook her head with a smile, "What are the charges?"

"I didn't see the order. I know fraternization is one. I believe someone wanted to include falsifying records but I'll have to check. That one will probably go over like a lead balloon, he's never been your instructor and you're much smarter than people like to admit."

"Who needs good scotch when the brass gives out charges for your birthday?" she chuckled.

Being ordered to spend half the day with those assholes was annoying enough but doing it when they knew good and damn well that they were about to charge her with something make it all kinds of fucked up. The fact that she was forced to listen to stories about how great her father was made it worse, especially since her mother's stories were so much more heartfelt and realistic.

"I guess I should 'make myself available'?" Jayme asked.

"Yea. They'll send you an official order sometime today but I figured I'd give you a heads up," Pike sighed. "You had to know this was coming."

"Well, Spock estimated that we'd have another four point two-nine months before anyone called us out. I trust his math much more than my own but I did figure it had to happen sooner rather than later. We have been married for ten months without anybody noticing. Granted it wasn't the best idea for our careers to get married while I was still in the Academy but it was the best idea for us," she shrugged. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that nobody bothered looking in his file or mine."

"No idea but I wouldn't put it past 'em."

"They're not that dumb. They can't be."

"They aren't," he told her. "They do have questions, kid. They'd be idiots if they didn't."

* * *

She hates this. Absolutely, positively hates this. Jayme glared at the PADD in her hands. Fraternization and falsifying the records of a cadet. She was only mildly annoyed that someone was questioning her abilities, questioning Spock's integrity, on the other hand, was a slap in the face. In general, Vulcans don't lie and they don't cheat. Even if they did, Spock would never do something so dishonest. She knew it wouldn't take much to prove that her scores were legitimate but the fraternization was a bit more subjective.

Starfleet Regulation 1138 states that 'Starfleet members cannot engage in business or romantic relationships with superiors in their direct chain of command, inasmuch as this may be harmful to discipline and/or the functioning of the organization.' 1138.B prohibits officer/enlisted relationships and 1138.C covers relationships between one officer and another subordinate officer. There were exceptions to the rule but that's what made Jayme nervous. While their relationship is not explicitly in violation of the rules, it could be tilted to appear that way.

What if the brass decides that their pre-existing relationship doesn't matter? What if they decide that they don't care how secretive the Vulcans are about their marriages? What if they listen and decide that it still violates the regulations? What if they decide to kick Spock out of the fleet?

"I doubt it will come to that," Spock said, interrupting her thoughts. "Fraternization is a minor charge and I have an impeccable service record."

"That just means it's unlikely but not impossible," Jayme sighed. "My contempt for the Admiralty certainly doesn't help matters any."

"It does not. However, it is not the focus of these proceedings, Jim," he told her, his fingers pressed against hers as she sat on the bed.

"You know that and I know that but there's no guarantee that the brass will stay on topic. Admiral Komack hates me and Barnett only tolerates me because he's Pike's friend. This is just what they need to get rid of me."

"Why would they seek to end your career? You are an exceptional student and officer, even with twelve months of instruction to obtain."

"Which is why they would have to get me out now rather than later. George Kirk's daughter does something dumb in the Academy and gets kicked out, it barely registers with anyone but if they try to get rid of me after I graduate, the press will be all over it and lots of uncomfortable questions will be asked."

"Captain Pike and I would not…"

"But that's just it; you don't have leverage anymore," she pointed out. "Charging you with fraternization means you have to tell them we're married and you can't even appear objective after that. It won't even matter that you're Vulcan. It's brilliant."

"I will not allow it to advance to that level."

"How are you gonna stop them if that's where they try to take it?"

"I do not know. I will, however, think of something. You must not worry."

"I can't help it," Jayme sighed.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," he whispered.

She couldn't help but smile, "Whatever did you have in mind?"

* * *

Spock wasn't nervous but he was about as close to annoyed as he gets. That's the only thing she could get from him and she figured he was blocking her. Jayme knew he didn't want to talk about this with the brass or anyone else and they were forcing his hand. If she could make a list of all the things that Vulcans -save maybe Sybok- don't talk about, their personal relationships, especially their marriages, were at the top of the list. Jayme doesn't know how many times Amanda had to stop her from asking about someone's significant other over the years. 'It's just not done,' she'd always say. 'The Vulcan way is not easy but it is logical. Better than our way.' Given how long Amanda lived with and around Vulcans, Jayme always just trusted her word about it.

Jayme glanced at her wrist chronometer and wondered what was taking them so long. She'd been sitting outside the room for forty minutes just waiting. They ordered her to show up but they made no effort to include or question her. Of course, with Spock's memory, she wasn't much that she could tell them that he hasn't but this was as much about her life as it was his. Well, maybe not as much. He'd been in the fleet for a decade and it all could end because of her. Jayme even wondered, for half a second what he'd pick if it came to a choice.

'Do not entertain that thought any further,' Spock thought to her.

'Can't help it,' she told him.

'You can,' he thought. 'They have ordered the yeoman to call you in. You have approximately twenty-three seconds.'

Sure enough, Barnett's yeoman walked over to Jayme and told her to head into the room to see the brass. Jayme straightened her uniform and did what she was told. The admirals looked just as pissed off as they always do and Jayme figured that it might actually be their default mood. Other than reporting in like she was supposed to, she didn't say anything as she stood next to Spock, the admirals watching her like hawks. Did they expect her to jump into his arms or something?

'I believe they expected a display of some kind,' her husband answered through their bond.

'They don't know me as well as they think they do.'

"Cadet Kirk, are you aware of why you are here?" Admiral Lei asked her.

"Yes, sir," Jayme said. "Charges have been leveled against Lieutenant Commander Spock and myself."

"You are here to answer our questions before we make our decision," Lei told her.

"Understood," she replied.

"When did you and Lieutenant Commander Spock meet for the first time?" Komack asked.

"Twenty-two-forty-one point two-four-something. It was the end of August and I just transferred to school in Shi'Kahr," Jayme recalled. She doesn't remember the exact day.

"You were classmates?" Barnett asked.

"Technically, sir. We had one or two classes together the whole time I was there; he was a good deal ahead of me. His sister and I had quite a few classes together, though," she told them.

"You were friends," Komack stated. Since he didn't ask her anything, she didn't feel the need to elaborate on what he said. "When did your relationship advance?"

"Sir, I do not understand the relevance of this line of questioning," Spock interjected before she could tell Komack to kiss her ass. "I have provided evidence of a pre-existing relationship between myself and Doctor Kirk. I have also provided verification our marriage as documented by the Vulcan High Council. Under Starfleet regulation one-one-three-eight-point-gamma, which outlines exceptions to…"

"We are aware of the regulation, Mister Spock," Komack interjected.

"And yet, you keep asking them the same questions," Pike said from his spot behind Spock. "They've known each other since they were children and were engaged, later married, under Vulcan laws. If the aliases in their files are the problem, then I'm the person who should be in the hot seat."

"You will get your chance, Captain, believe me," Barnett said and Jayme cringed a little. "We wanted to get an understanding of their relationship because, while they are not in violation of the regulations, there is an issue."

"Which is?" Pike asked.

"As a command cadet, it is mandatory for Doctor Kirk to attempt the Kobayashi Maru scenario. As I am the programmer of the examination, there is a conflict," Spock said. "I have not and would not reveal the conditions of the test. However, the appearance of such an action would negate any score Doctor Kirk received."

"Which means that without an alternative, Kirk should pack her bags now. Command cadets can't graduate without a run through the Maru," Komack said, almost gleefully.

"I have such an alternative, if you are amenable," Spock told the admirals. Jayme has never wanted to laugh as much as she did in this moment. The look on Komack's face like he just downed a glass of sour milk was going to stay with her forever.

"And this idea, Mister Spock?" Barnett asked.

"My team is in the beginning process of reevaluating and reprogramming the examination. As it is necessary to test the validity of the scenario before it is administered to students, Doctor Kirk could serve in that capacity. She would be required to attempt the scenario on multiple occasions, her actions and reactions could be evaluated in that manner," her husband said.

"So, she'll take the test with full knowledge of how it's supposed to go in order to find flaws," Barnett said.

"As is the procedure when the programming of such an examination is altered," Spock said.

'That's not a bad idea,' she thought as the admiral talked among themselves.

'It is logical. An alternative demanded by the Admiralty and an opportunity to improve the scenario, as you suggested.'

'But you were right, it's unbeatable for a reason. To test character.'

'Which it will still do.'

'But you want me to test it.'

'Indeed.'

"Lieutenant Commander Spock and Cadet Kirk," Barnett said. "After a review of the evidence and testimony, it is our ruling that the charges of fraternization against you both and falsifying records against Lieutenant Commander Spock be dropped. We ask that you maintain your discretion until Kirk graduates. Furthermore, Cadet Kirk, I will personally oversee your work on the Kobayashi Maru and you will report to me, not to Mister Spock. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Jayme said with a firm nod.

"You're both dismissed," Barnett told them, much to Komack's chagrin. Jayme cast a glance at Pike before she and Spock left the room.

"You think he's in trouble?" she asked when they got into the hallway.

"It is unlikely. They will inquire as to why he entered us into each others files under aliases, however, it is not a punishable offense," Spock told her.

"That doesn't seem to matter much. Did you see Komack in there? He was ready to file my discharge paperwork before I even walked into the room."

"He does appear to dislike you."

"His first husband was on the Kelvin. I'm here, Steve Komack isn't," Jayme sighed. "If something happened to you and there was a person that reminded me of it, I wouldn't want them around either. And before you tell me that it's illogical, I know. The thing about love and heartbreak is that it's not logical. It's not supposed to be. Which is how we ended up here."

"Getting married was logical. Our bond demanded completion," he said. Jayme gave him a look.

"That's it? 'Our bond demanded completion'?" she asked.

"That was not the only reason, just the logical reason," Spock pointed out.

"I'm gonna take that to mean you wanted to get married because you love me, even if you only say it every once in a while."

"That is precisely how you should take it."

Jayme smiled, "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm really bad at this," Jayme sighed.

"You are just a beginner. As with all things, it will take time," Spock pointed out.

"I don't know how I haven't given you a migraine already," she chuckled.

"I do not get migraines," he reminded her. She couldn't argue with that, she's only ever seen him get sick once.

"I know, it's just… I think maybe I should try something else. Or stay away from music all together because I'm making myself cringe," Jayme said, ka'athyra in hand. Spock always made it look so damn easy but she was finding that playing it was next to impossible.

"It is not impossible, Jim. Difficult but not impossible."

"Says the man who does everything perfectly. You play a bunch of instruments and I can't even manage one."

"I am not perfect."

"I didn't say you were perfect. I said everything you do is perfect."

"You are aware of the inaccuracy of that statement," Spock said, taking the instrument from her hands and setting it next to them on the couch before pulling her back against his chest.

"Yea, yea, I know. How long did it take for Sarek to teach you?" she asked.

"Four years, nine months, one week, two days, three hours and twenty-seven minutes. He is, and will logically remain, more proficient than I. With practice, you will become proficient also," he said. Before she could say something dumb, he kept going. "I am curious as to why you never asked my father to teach you how to play."

"Because you promised," Jayme shrugged.

"During the return trip from Tarsus Four," Spock said.

"Yep. And I gotta hold you to your word, even if my attempts at playing the lute sound like a bunch of screeching cats."

"I would not say 'screeching cats.' Perhaps 'angry sehlats' would be more appropriate."

Jayme laughed and turned in his arms so that she was sitting on his lap, "I don't think you could handle an angry sehlat."

* * *

"It has been nine years, four months, three weeks, two days and forty-two minutes since I last consumed my mother's variation of meatloaf."

"Is that so?" Jayme smiled at her husband as she ran a towel through her damp hair.

"Indeed it is," Spock said with a small smile. "I was not aware that you knew the recipe."

"I know a lot of things, t'nash-veh ashaya," she chuckled.

Meatloaf was actually a very inaccurate term for the dish since there was absolutely no meat of any kind in it whatsoever. Amanda had insisted on the name, so that's what all the kids called the mix of both Terran and Vulcan vegetables, chickpeas, breadcrumbs, spices and a few other things that Jayme didn't dare think about because Amanda had sworn her to secrecy. Jayme had managed to get the ingredients for it before she headed to the house in Riverside. Spock's timing was perfect since dinner was almost done.

"Then you are aware that I am quite fond of your choice for evening substance," he said as he stepped closer to her, his hands behind his back.

"You don't say," Jayme smiled before she gave Spock a look. "Whatcha hiding?" The way he was standing wasn't odd, for him, but she could feel his anticipation in the back of her mind.

"It is a gift."

"For me?"

"Yes, it is for you, just as the gift you hid in my closet is for me. Illogical as the location may have been."

"I knew you wouldn't look," she chuckled. "Though, I probably should've hid it here or at my place. I wasn't thinking anything beyond the fact that I didn't wanna walk around with it."

"Logically," Spock said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jayme asked before she chuckled, realizing what she said. "Of course I can. Why'd you get me a gift? I mean, I'm Human and celebrating stuff like wedding anniversaries is kinda normal for me but Vulcans don't celebrate anything other than a handful of holidays."

"A fact with which you have always found great annoyance," he teased as he handed over the book in his hands. "We have been bonded for one year, two days, seventeen hours and two minutes. I find to be an occasion worth acknowledgement. Happy anniversary, Jim."

Jayme's eyes widened as she read the spine of the -obviously- old hard-copy, "Oh, my God. This is a first edition of _Salt-Water Poems and Ballads_ by John Masefield. 'I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky, and all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by, and the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking, and a grey mist on the sea's face and a grey dawn breaking.' I don't even wanna know where you got this."

"I am pleased that you like it."

"I more than like it. It's… It's perfect," she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," Spock said with an actual smile.

"I think mine might be inadequate, now," she chuckled as she grabbed his gift out of her bag and handed it to him. "Happy anniversary."

She didn't wrap it for the same reason he didn't wrap hers; Spock would find the waste of materials to be illogical. In this case, even more so since the small, polished wooden box didn't reveal what was inside. Spock's eyes flickered to meet hers after he opened it, "Where did you acquire genuine relen theris-masu?"

"I might've called in a favor or two," Jayme smiled. Spock has always had a particular fondness for relen tea, which was next to impossible to get your hands on while on Earth. "You like it?"

"I do," he said. "Which leads to my dilemma."

"Oh?"

"Dinner is almost ready but I find that there is something much more important that I must do."

"What could that be?" she asked with a smile.

"Express my appreciation for such a gift."

"Oooo. Dilemmas, dilemmas. Would you like my opinion, Lord Spock?"

"By all means."

"We can always heat dinner up later," Jayme smirked.

Spock took the book out of her hands and sat both gifts on the table near the bed. "That is a wise suggestion."

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Spock asked as he climbed up into the attic where she was.

"Looking," she smiled. Her parents' stuff had been in storage for as long as she could remember. She always intended on looking through it but life got in the way. They only had the weekend in Riverside, so she'd probably only manage a few boxes but it was better than nothing.

"These belongs are at minimum twenty-four years and three months old," Spock surmised.

"Some of it is older than that," Jayme said, her finger activating a holo of her dad when he was a kid. "Remind you of anyone?"

"You take after your father a great deal," he said as he sat on the floor next to her. They watched as the holographic representation of her dad when he was about eleven or twelve as he ran after a soccer ball.

"So, do you."

"This is a conversation I do not wish to have."

"I know but you gave me the opening, so I gotta take it. How long are you two gonna pretend to hate each other?"

"We…"

"Pretend. He does the indifferent thing that he does and you act like he doesn't. In the meantime, you both use me and you mother as intermediaries," she cut him off. "He's your dad and you just want him to be okay with the choices that you make. You always have. Hell, he's your dad and I want him to be happy with my choices too. Though, he wasn't nearly as miffed about me joining Starfleet as he was about you."

"Your parents were Starfleet heroes, despite your many denials to the contrary, you were destined for the fleet," Spock told her.

"You don't think you were?" Jayme asked. The question was rhetorical and he knew it. "You thought you didn't have a place in the universe. If the last decade has taught you anything, I hope it's that you do belong."

"It is not what my father wanted."

"I know but I don't think that should matter. I mean, I'd give just about anything to meet my dad. Before you tell me it's illogical, I know. I think that you and Sarek should at least try to talk to each other. I would never wish any harm on any of the fam but you know just how quickly the tide can change. If something happened to one of you tomorrow, you don't wanna leave things unsaid."

"Was that your thought on the Farragut?"

"Not really. If I had gone down on that cruise before we reconnected, it probably would've been. I love you and you know it. Hell, that was one of the only things I was absolutely sure about when I thought I was a goner."

"You thought no such thing," he said, amusement lacing his tone.

"I did… for like a millisecond," she chuckled. "I'm too stubborn to just roll over and die."

* * *

"No, no, no," Jayme groaned.

"Reset," Lieutenant Wen ordered.

"Wait," Jayme said from the command chair of the USS Horizon simulator, the current bridge setup for the Kobayashi Maru. "Helm, bring us about. Thirty degree down angle, port side."

"What are you doing, Kirk?" Wen asked.

"I'm trying something," Jayme said with a shrug. "Comms, hail the lead ship."

It really was no use; the Klingons were kicking her ass but she had to try… again. This was her second run through the scenario. She found a loophole her first time through, one her husband fixed with a quick code rewrite the same day. Now, she was attempting to test the Klingons themselves. There was some virtual intelligence where her opponents were concerned, so she figured she could try talking to them. If it worked, it worked. If it doesn't, then that was okay too.

"Let it go, Kirk. It's late," Wen sighed. "We can reset and try again another day."

"That would be best," Spock agreed. Jayme gave him a look as he directed a thought to her. 'You have a test in nine hours and three minutes.'

"Understood, sirs," Jayme sighed. "I can try it again in a couple days."

"You are all dismissed," Spock told the cadets and officers working on the scenario. 'That includes you.'

'I know I can beat this thing,' she thought back.

'It is not meant to be beaten,' he reminded her.

'Like that'll stop me. I do all kinds of things I shouldn't do.' Jayme grabbed her bag. 'Are you coming home tonight?'

'Yes,' Spock thought, his eyes meeting hers for a fraction of a second while he carried on a conversation with Wen. Jayme was jealous as hell. She would kill for his power of super multi-tasking. Even though she was well aware that it was because his brain was more complex than hers, it didn't stop her from wishing that she could organize the million and one thoughts running through her mind like he did. 'It is not without practice.'

'I doubt I have that kind of patience,' she thought as she headed out with the others.

'You do. You just believe that you do not.'

'You brilliant man, you. I think I might have a new idea for your test.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ka'athyra - Vulcan lute  
> t'nash-veh ashaya - my love  
> relen theris-masu - relen tea (Vulcan style) It's a tea that Spock liked in one of the novels.
> 
> The quote Jayme says off the top of her head is the first stanza of Masefield's Sea-Fever, originally published in 1902. The second line has been quoted by TOS Jim, more than once, and a few other main characters in later Trek shows.


	26. Chapter 26

"You have gotta be fuckin' kidding me," Jayme groaned as she sat across from Pike in his office.

"I wish I were but he thinks I'm too close," the captain told her. "Which isn't exactly wrong."

"But isn't that the point of an advisor? To look out of the best interests your students and make sure they're focused on their tasks? To be an ear and give advice? They're basically punishing us for… what? You being good at your job and me not being a complete dunce," she said.

"It's just the summer session and one semester," he sighed.

"My last semester. I mean, I stopped teaching so that I could do this Maru stuff. I have a handful of months until I'm done and they decide that now is the time to switch my advisor. It's bullshit and you know it. Do I even get a say?"

"No. Barnett takes over. It's effective immediately. As a matter of fact, you're to report to him as soon as you're done here."

"You know what this is about, don't you?"

"Combination of things. Between your impressive grades, your parentage and your marriage; it's smart for them to want to keep a better eye on you. I know you reported your progress with the Maru to Barnett already but I guess that's not enough."

"They're gonna try to make me their dancing monkey," Jayme sighed. Pike just gave her a shrug. "The twenty-fifth anniversary of George's death is in just over eight months. If I missing something, please tell me."

"You're not," the captain said. "You're gonna have to be very careful, Jim. I don't know what the brass is up to and I'll do my best to look out for you but…"

"They outrank you and I'm not worth your commission."

"Yes, they outrank me. Depending on the situation, you probably are."

"Right," she chuckled.

"Hey, I could hack it as a civilian. I can raise horses or something," Pike smiled.

"But I would never let you stick your neck out far enough to get your head chopped off. If I need backup with the brass, I'll ask Sarek," Jayme smiled. They sat in silence for a minute, the reality that he was no longer her advisor setting in. "I guess I better go see Barnett."

"Yea. You know that just because I'm not your advisor anymore doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"I know. You're cool like that."

"Me, cool?"

"Oh, please. You're what every good command cadet wants to be when we grow up. You have to be cool."

* * *

"It is inconvenient, however, it is the nature of a career in Starfleet," Spock told her.

"But I wasn't supposed to go on a training cruise this summer… if I can even call this a training _cruise_. Two months on a starbase right in the middle of the Klingons, Orions and Romulans is not my idea of effective training. I'm not sure I even wanna go," she pouted. Barnett is on her shit list… if she actually had a shit list, that is. Jayme could swear that the man was bound and determined to make her miserable.

"You do," he said. "You do not want what happened on the Farragut to repeat itself. You do, however, enjoy your time working on a ship."

"This isn't a ship. It's a planetoid-based space station."

"You will more than likely be assigned to a ship as needed. It is not uncommon for starbase personnel to partake in missions. The location of Starbase Twelve makes it an optimal assignment for a tactician."

"Oh, don't throw your logic all over my angst," Jayme chuckled. "Something bad happens every time I go out there."

"Also the nature of our careers."

"Can you stop being logical for like five minutes?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," she laughed as she covered her head with her pillow. "I wish you were going with me."

"As do I but I cannot," Spock whispered against her shoulder before pressing a kiss there. "I have duties here which require my presence."

"Like the Enterprise going up to spacedock," Jayme mumbled as Spock's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Precisely. We will do our duty as is expected of us."

"I know. I don't have to like it, right?"

"No, you do not. I do not _like_ it either. I have learned from experience that the Admiralty rarely acts without a motive."

"Guess it's a good thing I don't trust a lot of people," she chuckled.

"In this case, it is a very good thing," he said, dropping a kiss against the back of her neck as his hand slid along her leg.

"What are you doing?" Jayme asked with a smirk.

"Attempting to distract you from your thoughts," Spock whispered against her ear.

"You are quite distracting," she smiled. "I mean, have you seen you?"

"I have. I am, however, not attracted to myself," he said with a quiet chuckle as she turned in his arms.

"Too bad. Everybody should be attracted to you," Jayme chuckled, kissing along his jaw.

"As long as you are attracted to me, I do not concern myself with the opinion of anyone else."

"Listen to you. You'll be writing poetry before I know what hit me."

"You speak in jest, however, I would not be averse to such an exercise."

"Good to know. For later," she gave his ear a playful nip and he ground his hips against hers.

"Indeed, ashal-veh," Spock said as he pulled the short, satiny nightgown over her head. One of his hands held both of hers and the other slid down her arm, over her side and rested on her hip. "Had I been aware that you were wearing nothing under your sleepwear, I believe our conversation would have ended nine point two-one minutes earlier."

"Next time I go commando, I'll let you know," Jayme chuckled. He raised an eyebrow in that way he does. "It's an idiom for not wearing underwear. I'm not surprised that you don't know that one, you don't ask people what's under their clothes. Me being the only exception, of course."

"Of course," he agreed as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. He was going to leave a mark if he wasn't careful and Jayme found that she quite liked the idea. In response to her thoughts, he latched on to a spot right under her jaw as he ground against her again.

"Spock," she sighed as she pulled her hands free, the need to touch him was overwhelming. Jayme's fingers lightly trailed along his neck and over his shoulders before moving down his chest, to his stomach and tugging at his pants, which he let her push off.

His hands slid under her back, his fingers curled over her shoulders, anchoring their bodies to each other before he plunged deep, their bond buzzing in contentment as soon as their bodies were joined. Even though she knew it was coming, it still managed to take her by surprise.

"Oh," Jayme gasped at the sensation. Spock held himself still but she needed him to move. Jayme wiggled a little and he leaned back to look at her, his dark brown eyes were almost black.

"Do not do that," he said quietly. "My control is lacking at the moment and I do not wish to harm you."

"What's wrong with your control?" she asked.

"You," Spock told her.

Jayme didn't bother to ask what he meant as he withdrew from her before burying himself again. Apparently, Spock had started this with every intention of going slow but something in his mind was pulling at his control and he didn't have it in him to drag it out. She sucked in a deep breath and wrapped her legs around his waist. One of her hands moved to hold on to him as they moved together, she reached up with the other and touched his face lightly, loving the way his skin felt under her fingertips. Spock's eyes just watched her and she could see a myriad of things in those chocolate pools.

"Spock," she breathed when his steady pace faltered, every nerve in her body on edge. "Please."

"What do you need? Tell me," he whispered against her shoulder.

"I need to move," Jayme muttered. Spock nodded before he rolled them over, moving his hands to her hips. She let out a chuckle and his grip on her tightened just a little. "This would be a perfect time to tickle you."

"My mind and body are focused elsewhere; I doubt it would have much effect on me. You, however, do not have my brain capacity," Spock teased. "I wonder…"

"Don't you dare," she smiled.

"Stop me," he said, his fingers dancing over her sides. If he was trying to make her laugh, he failed. Jayme squirmed and ground against him when he tickled her, which brought with it a wonderful friction. Spock's hands moved back to her hips, gripping her tightly before surging up. Even though she was on top, he had more leverage and he was using it.

Spock sat up, his hands sliding up her back, his mouth settled on her throat and his teeth scraping against the mark he made earlier as they moved together. Jayme buried her hands in his hair, determined to keep him right where he was. Her lips rained kisses and nips wherever she could reach, brushing over his ear. The next thing Jayme knew, she was pinned under him again, all the air rushing out of her lungs. Spock thrust into her hard and fast, his instincts taking over his rationality. She cried out as her whole body tightened around him and the pressure that had been building inside of her just snapped. Her back arched up off the bed and her fingers clutched at his arms and she came apart.

He thrust several more times, each stroke feeling deeper than the one that came before before slamming into her one final time, groaning against her neck when he did. Jayme's arms wrapped around her husband as she watched him rein in his emotions. People would probably think that that bothered her but it didn't. It was just who Spock was. And Spock's pretty awesome.

"As are you," he whispered against her neck.

"I know," she chuckled. "You okay?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I'm much better than okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashal-veh - Darling


	27. Chapter 27

"Something's up," Viktor Tikhonov whispered as he dropped into the seat next to her on the shuttle.

"I have no idea what you mean," Jayme told her former ATT rival. They were never going to be friends but there was a respect that only other ATT rated officers would understand.

"Please, you're almost as good a tactician as I am and Hikaru Sulu has all the fly-boys wetting their pants. It's our last summer session before our last semester and they're sending the three of us to a space station with a bunch of plebs? This feels wrong, Kirk," he said quietly. Jayme didn't want to agree with him but she had to scratch her head about it too when she found out. Of course, the more she thought about it, the weirder it seemed. The fact that her husband couldn't figure it out either wasn't helping her trepidation.

"I don't know anything for sure," she shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I don't like it," Tikhonov told her.

"Neither do I but there's nothing we can do. Orders are orders," Jayme cringed as she said it. She really hated this behaving bullshit but she promised Spock that she would stay out of trouble.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yea, well, I never thought I'd say it. I'm pretty sure the brass is out for my blood. Besides, I'm not actually convinced that this is punishment anymore."

"How do you figure?"

"You're here. You were the leader of the ATT team with the record score for the security final. Hell, our ATT class has some of the highest scores ever recorded," she sighed, still a little miffed that he kicked her ass to get his record-breaking score. "They wouldn't waste you on a space station unless they had a really good reason. We just have to figure out what that reason is. The best way to do that is to wait until we get there. And apparently Twelve isn't so bad."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I did some research when I got the assignment. Starbase Twelve coordinates a shit-ton of fleet traffic with the sole purpose of defending the surrounding sectors of the Federation," Jayme said before telling him what she found.

There are 39,000 Starfleet personnel and 150,000 civilians on Rontelm, the planetoid where Starbase 12 was built. With a bit of Spock-assisted research, Jayme learned that the station is a Central Computer Hub, as well as the home of the 12th, 42nd, and 91st Strategic Forces and the 3rd, 6th and 7th Pursuit Groups. It also contained legal facilities, a detention unit, a secure docking bay and a superb starship maintenance department.

"You think we're going on a mission?" Tikhonov asked with a smile.

"At the very least, we're tactical support for a mission. It's the only logical explanation I could come up with."

* * *

"Do you know why you're here?" Commander Nak, CO of the 42nd Strategic Force asked Jayme, Tikhonov, Sulu and the two other cadets that were ordered into the office.

"We're on a training cruise?" the guy next to her, medical cadet named Voight, said but it was more like a question.

"We're going on a mission," Tikhonov said, ignoring the idiot.

The commander gave them a nod as she activated the hologram in the middle of the room and looked directly at a Sulu. "Have any of you ever heard of the Albino?"

"Not him again," the pilot groaned. The cadets all looked at him as the commander motioned for him to continue. "A pigmentally-challenged Klingon who was raised by Orions and likes to raid colonies, Federation and Klingon alike. In twenty-two-forty-eight, the Albino launched an attack on the colony of Ganjitsu. My mother was a theoretical bio-engineer at a Federation compound in Ishikawa Village. I stopped him from getting whatever he was after in the labs by killing the power. In retaliation, he bombed the facility from orbit. Me and my folks got out by the skin of our teeth. My friend, Sara… she wasn't so lucky. I found her… I was twelve. I… What did he do this time, sir?"

"This is the Jordani Research Station on the jungle world of Vorti Prime. It's one of ours. Eight days ago, a group of marauders moved in and took over the facility and the surrounding area. They were led in by the Albino," Nak told them.

"What does that have to do with us?" Tyrrell, the other cadet, asked from her seat at the end of the table.

"They want us to go in," Tikhonov said.

"The question is; why us?" Jayme asked. She understood sending Sulu, sort of, but there had to be plenty of people better trained for something like this, even with Jayme and Tikhonov's survival and tactical proficiencies.

"Among the personnel at the station, were over a dozen children," Commander Nak said. Jayme sat up in her chair as the information for fourteen kids, all under the age of sixteen, popped up on the screens. Jayme manipulated the image of a kid who reminded her of a younger Spock without the ears and, according to his info, almost as much smarts. "All unaccounted for. From the bits and pieces we've been able to gather, they made a break for it into the wilderness."

"You waited this long to try and find them?" Tikhonov asked.

"We've been looking for them but it's not as simple as it sounds. The sensors couldn't get a bead on the group at all before we had to pull the USS Oxford away from the planet," Nak said. She explained about the Albino's ship in orbit and his deceleration that he'd blow the place if Starfleet didn't back off. If Sulu's story was anything to go by, it wouldn't be the first time. "We don't know how the kids hiding from us."

"This kid has above average intelligence. I bet a few others might too," Jayme said. She already knew exactly how they were hiding from the sensors. "They're using the planet's natural magnetic composition to shield themselves from being found."

"You expect us to believe that a bunch of kids are hiding in the jungle, evading terrorists and Starfleet? For eight days?" Voight asked with a look on disbelief on his face.

"I did it, once upon a time. It's actually not as hard as it sounds if you know what you're doing," Jayme said. Her memories of Tarsus IV attempting to move to the forefront of her mind but Spock's mental barriers extended to shield her conscious mind from them, she needed to focus on the task at hand. "That's why I'm here, right? You need someone with first-hand experience to track the children on their level."

"Yes," the commander said. "Because a different solution is in the works for the personnel assigned to the facility being held hostage, there can be no inclination that you were there. You will go in incognito and find the children. Leave the Albino to my team."

Tikhonov, who ranked the rest of them, nodded, "Understood, sir."

* * *

"Wanna talk about yours?" Sulu asked while they were alone in the cockpit of the small ship that Nak gave them for the mission.

"Nope," Jayme said as she watched the sensors. "Wanna talk about yours?"

"Nope," he replied. "This was a nice talk."

"Yea, it was," she chuckled.

Sulu sighed, "You surprised that our training cruise is an actual mission?"

"No," Jayme admitted. "The brass may not like me too much but they're not complete idiots. If we succeed, I'm a shining example of my father's legacy. If we fail, we'll probably die and then I'm a martyr attempting to live up to his name. Good P.R. either way we slice it."

"That's cynical."

"No, that's reality. They could've sent someone else on this mission. You know it, I know it and Tikhonov knows it. It's a test. S.I. have their eyes on Tik and the brass have their eyes on me."

"So, why am I here, other than the Albino thing?"

"I don't know, yet," she sighed. "You're a good combat specialist but you're also one of the best pilots to come through the fleet in a few dozen years. You're also shamelessly brilliant. Any one of those could be a reason to send you on this mission. We need more info before we can determine a reason."

"Gonna hack the mainframe or something?" he asked with a smile.

"Ha. I can't hack my way out of a paper bag. Sarek tried to teach me but I'm hopeless beyond the basics. My better half is the expert with computers," Jayme smiled. Spock mentally bristled at being referred to as the 'better half' but he didn't correct her. It would be illogical since Jayme's mind is fairly made up on the subject.

"He gonna look into this?" Sulu asked.

"No. 'It would be illogical as Captain Pike had already begun an investigation into the subject'," she said in her best imitation of her husband's cadence.

He smiled, "So, that's what you learned on Vulcan."

"That and then some."

* * *

"That all you're taking?" Voight asked, eyeing the small bag that Jayme pulled onto her back and the tomahawk in her hand as she stepped into the small transporter room.

"This isn't a camping trip, it's an extraction," Jayme said. "If I need more gear than this, we're screwed before we started."

"Besides, the more you bring, the more you weigh yourself down," Sulu added, his own small bag slung over his shoulder as he attached his retractable katana to a holster on his leg.

Tikhonov looked them all over before his eyes settled on Voight, "Water, field rations and a medkit, drop the rest. Tyrrell, you have the ship. We'll call for pickup when we have the kids. Until then, it's comms blackout."

"Understood, sir," the engineer nodded as she took the stuff that Voight stripped from his gear. "Good luck."

"Don't need luck, I have a fully charged phaser," Tikhonov smirked as he joined Jayme, Sulu and Voight on the transporter pad, the non-issued weapon in his holster. "Energize."

The familiar swirl of the transporter wrapped around the four officer/cadets and deposited them in what was a semi-clear area where the vegetation hadn't overrun the ground yet. Jayme took a deep breath and did a small jump as Sulu read his wrist mounted tricorder.

"What do you think?" Tikhonov looked at them.

"The zero-point-eight-six gravity will help us move a little faster. It's the temps that'll likely trip us up," Sulu answered. "It's already forty-eight degrees Celsius and it's not even the hottest time of day."

"I guess that means we better get a move on. Kirk, Nak gave you some scans of the area, so we're following you," the team leader said as he checked his gear again.

"There's a water source about half a klick away from us in that direction," she said, pointing south. "There's also some cover. It's where I'd start."

"Alright," Tikhonov nodded. "Let's get to it."

* * *

"So, what's the story?" Voight asked her. Jayme glanced as him as she stepped off a large tree root. "You said you've been through something like this. What's the deal?"

"Classified," she said.

"Not that classified, Sulu seems to know," he pointed out, glancing at her pilot friend.

"Sulu knows a lot of things. He's my friend and he's a genius," Jayme said with a shrug.

"You know what I mean. He knows about why you're on this mission."

"You mean other than the fact that I'm a survival expert? Like I said, it's classified. Even if I wanted to tell you, which I don't, I couldn't. S.I. would have you dragged off and sworn to secrecy before you could blink." It wasn't that bad, she just didn't want to open that can of worms. "Just know that I know what I'm doing." Something caught Jayme's eye and she stopped the group. "We're not alone out here."

"How can you tell?" Voight asked as Tikhonov and Sulu looked at her.

"These vines and branches have been cut already," Jayme said as she took a closer look. "The kids didn't do this. It's lazy and they've been meticulous."

"The Albino's people," Sulu said. "They're not above selling kids into the slave trade. Starfleet might not have made mention of them but the parents are probably worried."

"Can you tell how long it's been?" Voight asked.

"About an hour," Tikhonov said as he took the vine out of Jayme's hand. "You think they know where the kids are?"

"If they weren't going the same way we are, I'd think they were out here on a whim. Best case scenario, they brought their own tracker. Worst case, someone gave the kid's possible location up for concessions or some bullshit. In either case, we have to move because they have a head start on us and who knows what will happen to those kids if they beat us to them."


	28. Chapter 28

"Get down," Jayme pulled on Voight's arm just as a rudimentary arrow came flying at his head.

"What the hell?" he asked as he looked around wildly. "That's a piece of rock, some string and a stick."

"Yes, it is. God, I love the classics," she smiled as she pulled it out of the tree. "Stay here and stay down."

"Kirk…" Voight started but she was already moving, sliding her tomahawk into one of the straps on her bag and holding her hands up.

"I know you kids don't wanna kill me," Jayme called out. There were three or four of them from what she could gather.

"How do you know it's not just me?" Quinton Wyse, the boy who reminded her of Spock, asked. He had a bow in his hand, another arrow aimed at her chest.

"About eleven years ago, I was in your shoes. I never went outside the cave without at least one person with me. Usually it was two or three. Got a little complicated after my second took a shot to the face but that's another story for another day. I'm Jim."

"I don't care. Leave or I'll send you back to that freaky Klingon in pieces," Quinton told her. Jayme actually smiled because the kid sounded just like her.

"I don't work for him. My friends and I, we're Starfleet officers," she said.

"Bullshit," Quinton spat. "If you were Starfleet, you'd be in uniform."

"Because we would want the Albino and his cronies to know who we are, right?" Jayme asked sarcastically. "I've seen your file, Quinton, I know you're smarter than that."

"Why should we trust you?" he asked.

"I never said you had to. Just thought you'd might wanna know that the Albino has a team out here looking for you right now, they got turned around but it won't be long before they find you. Then what? You're all too tired to fight for very long. They will kill or capture every single one of you."

"We can handle it."

"No, you can't and you know that you can't. Look, I know it's hard. Somehow, you're in charge of all these kids and you don't know what to do other than keep them fed and hidden. I've been there."

"What makes you think you have any idea?"

"When I was thirteen, half of the colony where I lived was massacred due to a famine and I hid a group of kids out in the caves with nothing more than the food we could scrounge up and some emergency gear I got from a retired Starfleet officer. It was my duty to keep them all safe until help arrived. I looked at the Vulcan officers who found us the same way you're looking at me right now."

"You trusted them," the boy said. Jayme noticed the set in his shoulders shifting and the weapon in his hands wavering.

"No," she shrugged. "I didn't trust a lot of people then; I still don't trust a lot of people now."

"Why'd you go with them?" he asked.

"Because, as much as I didn't trust them, I didn't have any other options and I preferred not to die in that cave. I couldn't let the little ones die in that cave, either," Jayme answered.

"We're gonna have company in… three minutes," Sulu whispered from somewhere behind her.

"Quinton, I need you to listen to me. They're on their way here, right now. This is your group, your team, your… kids. You can shoot me and wait for these jerks to show up and do God knows what to your people or you can trust that I'm not here to hurt you and we can all get out of here. What do you want to do?" she asked the boy, hoping he was as smart as she thought he was.

"Thyni and Thiri, lead them to the others. I'll stay and cover our tracks," the kid ordered two of the kids, the pair of Andorian siblings who jumped out of a tree.

"Sulu and I will stay with Wyse," Tikhonov said. "Kirk and Voight…"

"Get to the others and contact Tyrrell," Jayme finished for him. "We're on it."

* * *

"Thought I gave you an order," Tikhonov grunted as he as Sulu made it to the hideout that was like a low treehouse. He was bleeding from his side and, from what Jayme could see, it was bad.

"Comms are down," she told him as Voight tended to the injury. "Most likely a subspace transmission scrambler. All we get is static."

"Which means we can't raise Tyrrell," Voight said. "I think it's safe to say that we're gonna die out here."

"We're not gonna die. At least, not any time soon," Jayme sighed. "We just have to take out the jammer."

"Oh, like it's that simple," Voight said sarcastically.

"It is that simple," Sulu chuckled. "Best bet, it's hooked up to Jordani's main relay, in the main building."

"We go in, take it out, comm Tyrrell," she added.

"We were told to stay under the Albino's radar," Voight reminded them.

"I rarely do what I'm told," Jayme shrugged. The medic gave her a look. "As much as I would love to toe the line, I'm not wired that way. There's the mission and there's what's right. In this case, they're the same thing. We can't stay here. They can't stay here." She motioned to the kids that were huddled up and eating her and Voight's field rations, because Jayme would rather die than see children starve. "The only way to get them out of here is to end this thing all together. The Albino's team?"

"We took them out and grabbed their gear," Sulu said as he dumped the weapons and communicators on the floor. "I don't think they phoned home yet."

"Which means," Tikhonov said with a grunt, "you have a very limited window of opportunity to get in and take that jammer out without anyone noticing your presence."

"I'll go with you," Quinton said from where he was checking on his group.

"Look, kid…" Tik started.

"He can hold his own and he knows his way around better than we do," Sulu said, cutting Tik off.

"Up to Kirk. I'm not exactly in a position to lead you in," Tikhonov said. He did his best to hide the pain but Jayme could see it. "You know what you gotta do."

* * *

"Found it," Jayme said, her fingers flying over the console as she accessed the system. Quinton probably could've told her where to look but someone needed to protect the other kids and Tikhonov, Voight was not that person. So, she left Quinton with the others. It made her job harder but her conscience can live with that. She pointed at the screen. "It's in this room, two levels up and thirty yards in."

"I thought you said you couldn't hack?" Sulu looked at her.

"I said I could handle the basics… and Spock fed me some code," she told him. "Communications may come and go but Vulcan marriage bonds… not so much."

"How's that work?" he asked.

"Time and place, dude," Jayme smiled. Sulu gave her a nod before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the floor as a disruptor blast went off over their heads. "Plan B?"

"Plan B," Sulu agreed before he shot their would-be killer with the phase rifle he pulled off the guard they knocked out on their way in. Jayme popped open the hatch to the ventilation system as Sulu pushed a desk in front of the door. "You first."

"Such a gentleman," she groaned as she climbed up. Someone at HQ was getting a boot up their ass for this. Or, at the very least, a strongly worded letter from the office of the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. She was definitely using her consulate email account. And maybe Sybok's too.

' _Calm, adun'a_ ,' Spock thought to her.

' _I am calm_ ,' Jayme thought back as she and Sulu crawled through the vents. ' _I just don't like being played for a fool_.'

' _I am aware_ ,' her husband told her. ' _Captain Pike has ascertained that your team is the only one in the area. There is currently no mission to liberate the Jordani Research Station_.'

' _We're figured as much but thanks for trying_.'

' _You are not aware that the Albino's purpose at that facility is to complete the development of a virus using a derivative of a plant called retlaw_.'

"Retlaw plant?" Jayme whispered.

"Mobile plant native to the planet Phylos in the Beta Quadrant," Sulu whispered back. "It moves by walking on its roots. When it stops, its roots bore back into the ground. It has this poisonous array of thorns and is deadly to most humanoid life. What about it?"

"Albino is working with it for a virus," she told him.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock?"

"Yep."

"Does he know what kind of virus?"

"Not without seeing the compound," Jayme answered, relaying Spock's response.

"We might be able to stop him from finishing it if we can cut the power to the building. Plants and viruses need specific temperatures to remain viable. It would also solve our communications problem and kill the jammer," Sulu said.

"I guess the botany stuff explains why you're on this mission," she smiled.

He let out a quiet chuckle, "And here I thought it was because I look good traipsing through the jungle."

* * *

"I know your face," the Albino said to Sulu when they were dragged to him. Shutting down the power wasn't hard but it came at a cost; they got captured.

"You should," her friend said with a snarl. "You tried to kill my mother on Ganjitsu. You killed my friend."

"I see you got yourself another woman," the Albino grabbed Jayme's face. "What should I do with you?"

"You could let me go," Jayme smiled. "I'm really high maintenance. I like things like food and freedom and..." One of the Albino's men caught her attention. "Don't play with my tomahawk. You'll poke your eye out."

"Kill her," the Albino said, dropping her on the floor.

"But then I'll miss the best part," she pouted.

"What is that?" the ghostly leader asked.

"My friend over there is going to kick your ass," Jayme declared just as Sulu pulled a knife from somewhere and stabbed the Klingon holding his arm. Having the advantage of being on the ground, Jayme rolled under a workstation before kicking the legs out from under the idiot who was playing with her weapon. "I'll take that. And that." She grabbed her tomahawk and the disrupter off his belt before she shot him in the chest.

While she was busy with her guy, Sulu had retrieved his katana and was making quick work of the other two men in the room. "The Albino ran. I'm going after him, Jim."

"Go. I'll get the civilians just in case he tries to blow the place," she said as they ran into the hallway and split up.

* * *

It didn't take her long to find the scientists and other personnel assigned to Jordani, the problem was the huge Orion in the room standing watch over them. There was no way to get everyone out while he was still there. She came up with a plan.

' _I do not recommend that you continue with that thought_ ,' Spock jumped in.

' _I don't have any another options, he'll probably shake it off if I shoot him. You can bitch at me about it later_ ,' Jayme thought at him.

' _If you insist on engaging him in close-quarters combat, a direct approach would be most advantageous. Like the females of their species, males have pronounced pheromones. You must disable him before he becomes excessively angry as his body chemistry would, not doubt, affect you and anyone else in the area_ ,' her husband warned.

' _Thanks for the advice, honey_ ,' she thought before she sucked in a deep breath. "This is gonna hurt... a lot." Jayme walked into the room like it was nothing, everyone turning to look at her, some with hope and others with fear. "Hey, big green. What do you say we let these good people go?"

The Orion didn't say anything, he just charged at her. She expected but she wasn't ready for it by a long shot. Jayme's back hit the wall as the wind got knocked out of her. Jayme's been in plenty of fights with plenty of people much bigger than her but they usually aren't trying to kill her. Her biggest advantage was actually being so much smaller than him.

' _Focus, Jim_ ,' Spock thought at her.

' _Big, angry Orion. I know, I know_ ,' she thought back as she dislodged herself from the big guy's grip, dropped to the ground and rolled between the Orion's legs. He looked at her and pulled a something from his waistband.

"Oooo, a dancerknife," she smiled when the Orion activated the energy weapon. "Kinda girly, don't ya think?" He growled and lunged at her again, and Jayme rolled under his swing again. Unfortunately, he expected it and grabbed her with his other hand before tossing her across the room. She went sliding over a table, hit a wall and landed in a heap on the floor. "That's gonna leave a mark."

' _Jim._ ' Spock was worried and he didn't even pretend that he wasn't.

' _Still here, love._ ' Jayme didn't move, she just waited as the thundering steps got closer to her. As soon as big green was close enough, she swung her tomahawk at his leg, hitting him right above his boot and bringing him to his knees. Jayme gave a solid kick to the guy's face and knocked him out. "Wait until I tell Kai and Gaila about this."

"Are you okay?" one of the scientists asked.

"More or less. I'm Jim Kirk, I'm with Starfleet. Let's get the hell outta here," Jayme groaned as she tried to get some air. They all gave her a look. "The guy in charge has a knack for bombing research facilities, so let's go. I know some kids who will be happy to see all of you."


	29. Chapter 29

"You look like shit," Tikhonov groaned when his gray eyes opened.

When they beamed him up to the USS Nelson, thanks to a very angry captain she knew, Tikhonov was unconscious and he stayed that way for two days. Tik's team, as they dubbed themselves for the sake of simplicity, took turns sitting with him in the medbay. Not that Jayme had a choice in the matter, she was forced into a bio-bed on the Nelson and only allowed up to move when she was sent to the medbay on the starbase.

"Pot and kettle. It's not so bad, you did worse in the Huron sim," she chuckled, then winced. The portable osteogenic regenerator was working it's magic on her broken ribs but it hurt something fierce. Jayme reminded herself not to get tossed across the room by another Orion, not that it'll help much.

"You were pissed."

"I was. I did learn a valuable lesson that day."

"That you can't win 'em all?"

"Something like that."

"How'd we do?"

"Everyone on our side is safe and the kids, with the exception of the Hames', are back with their families. Doctor Hames was killed long before we got there, his daughters are with Quinton's family until they can get a hold of his husband, he's fleet. We lost the Albino." Everything she knew about Tikhonov -which wasn't a whole lot- told her that it was best to just be straight forward about it. "Sulu put up a good fight but it wasn't enough and the ghost managed to disappear."

"That is what ghosts do," he sighed. "Could've been worse. We weren't actually prepared to take him down. Hell, the fact that we're not dead is a miracle."

"No kidding," Jayme smiled.

He watched her for a long moment before he sighed, "What happened?"

"The brass didn't know about this. Like… at all."

"You're shitting me."

"No. Captain Pike went to give Admiral Barnett a piece of his mind and he found out that the Admiralty had no idea that we were on a covert op. Barnett sent us, that's me, you and Sulu, out here to do some training with a squadron in the Sixth Pursuit Group. Nak had our orders changed at the last second, right before we got them. Pike and Barnett also found out that there was never an extraction plan. We were well and truly on our own out there."

If someone had told her six months ago that Barnett would be pissed on her behalf, she never would've believed them. Of course, Pike being worried and worked up probably had something to do with it. That and the fact that she was Barnett's responsibility and he was not a man to take his duties lightly.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Tikhonov asked.

"Don't know. I guess a training evolution going sideways is easier to explain then an unsanctioned covert operation. Unfortunately, she picked the wrong cadets. Voight and Tyrrell are one fuck up away from being kicked out of S.A. but you, me and Sulu… S.I. has such a hard on for you it's not even funny and I can't even pick my nose without someone knowing about it. If Nak had sent anyone else on this mission, she might've gotten away with it."

"If she sent anyone else on this mission, they'd be dead. Do we know what she was after?"

"Scuttlebutt is she lost some friends to the Albino and wanted to use this as a chance to catch him. Apparently, you and I have reputations for operating outside our given objectives and Sulu has a history with him. I guess she thought that we'd go after him even if we were ordered not to."

"What do you think is gonna happen to her?"

"Hell if I know," she chuckled. "I'm just glad none of us ended up dead. We all live to fight another day."

* * *

"What?" Jayme groaned at the person on the other side of her door.

"Open up, kid," Pike called with a chuckle. As much as his voice got her attention, Spock's amusement from a few feet away was the force that pulled her out of bed.

"Enter," she said, ordering the computer to let them in. Pike and Spock stepped into the room, both sporting their own version of relief. "Hey, fellas."

"That's all you got?" the captain asked, his light blue eyes giving her a quick once over.

"I'm exhausted and they finally let me take the damn regen off," Jayme sighed as Spock pulled her against his chest. "How'd you get out here so fast?"

"I have friends in all kinds of places," Pike told her as he looked around the room in an attempt to give them the illusion of privacy. "That one was 'unsettled', so I brought him with me."

"That's Spock speak for worried," she chuckled. "He gets like that sometimes."

"Officially, we are here to escort your team back to Earth," Spock said quietly, his fingers brushing over the very ugly bruise that remained from her broken nose.

"Unofficially, you're being overprotective," Jayme muttered. She could hear all the logical explanations for his concern and his presence running though his head. Among them, the fact that he was an instructor who was given an order by Barnett, or the fact that Pike was technically his CO and it was Spock's job to have his back.

"I am…"

"Being overprotective," Jayme and Pike said at the same time, cutting Spock off.

"It's okay. I could technically fall into that category too. I'm not her advisor anymore but I worry," Pike smiled.

"I worry too," she said. "I worry about the fact that Nak knew about Tarsus. Last time I checked, that's supposed to be classified. The thing on Ganjitsu with Sulu's folks probably is too."

"Yes, it is. S.I. already has someone looking into it. Admiral Archer was not happy in the least that someone had information about Tarsus then turned around and used it to pull you into something. Given that a member of his grandfather's crew -his family- died on that rock, I can't say I blame him," Pike said with a shrug. The move was so unlike him that it made Jayme smile. "Well, I'm off to go make Nak's life more difficult. We won't be leaving for another few hours, so you can head back to bed. Mister Spock, I think I'll be fine without you for the time being."

"You're not subtle at all," Jayme smiled as headed towards the door.

"Wasn't trying to be, kid. Glad you're okay. You did a good job out there," her mentor smiled.

"Had help and a good teacher," she chuckled.

"Ha, like you listen to me," Pike laughed as he walked out the room.

"He's a riot," Jayme smiled.

"He was concerned."

"Of course he was. He's been worrying about me since he recruited me. It's almost as bad as your mother."

"Indeed."

"He's not quite as worried as you are," she said.

Spock gave her a look, "There are very…"

"Logical reasons, I know," Jayme buried her face against his chest, wincing when her nose protested. "I'm sore all over."

"I am aware," he sighed, his hands in her hair. "You should sleep."

"Been trying, it's no use. I can't seem to settle."

"Perhaps you can make another attempt now that I am here."

"Now that you're here, I don't want to sleep," she smiled as she watched the tips of his ears turn green. She caught him a little off guard but his resolve was firm as ever.

"Sleep, adun'a. You may do with me as you wish after you have rested."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Spock said with a small smile. He stared at her for a moment, something tugging at his mind.

"What?"

"As I am Vulcan, I do not experience pride, and yet, I am proud of you."

"Well, I just listened to the voice in the back of my head. It sounds an awful lot like yours."

* * *

"So, what's the deal with Lieutenant Commander Spock?" Tyrrell asked when she spotted Jayme sitting in the mess on the USS Mizuki, the ship Pike's former XO was in command of. Captain Eurenna Robbins, who Pike continued to call 'Number One', was probably the most badass chick Jayme's ever laid her eyes on. She made a mental note to pick Robbins' brain when the captain had some time, before they got back to Earth.

"What do you mean?" Jayme shrugged.

"Is he seeing someone or what? I would love to get my hands on that man." Spock, who was sitting a few tables away from them, looked over at the engineer before turning his attention back to Pike.

"You're asking me?"

"You seem close," Tyrrell said. "I can't put my finger on it but I think it's safe to say that you're at least friends."

"I guess. My best friend is married to his little sister," Jayme said. Understatement of the century, but completely honest. "Don't get your hopes up with the lieutenant commander, he's married."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That sucks. She's nice, right? And pretty? I bet she's pretty."

"I guess," Jayme shrugged.

' _She is very pretty_ ,' her husband thought.

' _If you say so_ ,' she thought back. ' _You know, you can come deal with the newest member of your fan club yourself_.'

' _Watching you field questions about my personal life is much more entertaining_.'

"He's so hot, though," Tyrrell sighed with a wistful look at Spock. "It's such a shame to waste all of that on one woman."

"Unless you're that woman," Jayme pointed out. "Seriously, if I was his wife, I'd keep him in bed as much as humanly… err, Vulcanly possible."

' _Do not make promises that you cannot keep_ ,' Spock thought at her.

' _If we could've gotten away with it, we'd still be in bed right now and you know it._ '

"I bet she does too. I would," Tyrrell said before she sat straighter in her seat. "He's coming over here."

"How can we be of assistance, sir?" Jayme asked when Spock stood in front of them.

"As we will be returning to Earth shortly, I seek to ascertain your plans for the duration of the summer session," he said. He didn't need to ask her that and he knew it, he was messing with her. She was trying not to turn beet red as he thought some very naughty things at her.

"You still want me to be the guinea pig for that test?" Jayme asked as evenly as she could muster.

"I do not know what bearing a small rodent has on this conversation," Spock said. Tyrrell snickered.

"Figure of speech. As long as it's okay with the brass, I'm all yours," she told him. ' _All. Yours_.'

"Very well," he nodded, his face never once betraying the emotions underneath the surface, before leaving the two cadets to themselves.

"We should clone him," Tyrrell sighed as he walked away, her eyes firmly planted on his ass. Jayme couldn't blame her; it was a very nice ass.

"I highly doubt we can clone that."


	30. Chapter 30

"You know he has a serious man crush on your father, right?" a voice said from behind her. Jayme turned from the stars outside the viewport and found Captain Robbins leaning against the bulkhead. "Pike."

"Oh, I know… sir," Jayme chuckled as she made a move to stand. Robbins held up and hand and shook her head, Jayme took that as permission to stay in her spot.

Unable -or unwilling- to sleep by herself after Spock was asked to help out in one of the labs, Jayme found herself exploring the ship and ended up in the port observation lounge. At the speed they were going, Warp 2 was Jayme's best guess, they would reach Sol in time for breakfast. The last person she expected to see roaming the corridors in the middle of the night was the ship's captain.

"For years it was 'George Kirk this and George Kirk that'. Then, a couple years ago, it changed into 'Jim Kirk this and Jim Kirk that'. All I kept thinking was that he must've lost his damn mind," Robbins said with a small smile.

"Still think that, sir?"

"More or less. You've got potential, Chris wouldn't stick his neck out for you if you didn't, but you still need work. I'd say 'untested' but that's not really true. I read the reports. You know, there aren't a lot of seasoned officers who could've done what you did."

"We failed."

"Your objective, as you knew it, was to get the children to safety. Despite an injured team leader and a wimpy medical cadet, that's exactly what you did."

"But the Albino…"

"Is a problem for another day," the captain sighed. "Take the win, Kirk."

"I'm not so good with letting things go, sir," Jayme said with a nod.

"So I've heard," Robbins chuckled. "Reminds me of Chris."

"I remind you of Captain Pike?" Jayme asked, her eyes were probably as wide as saucers. "I'm not that good on my best day."

"Not yet. When I first met him, we were both serving under Bob April. Chris had this… swagger, still does. It was like no matter what trouble we got into, Chris Pike was the guy you wanted leading that away team. Just the right mix of diplomat and fighter and genius. You have that, you just have to learn how to weld it the right way," Pike's friend said.

"Got any advice on how I do that, sir?" the younger woman asked.

"You can stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens," the officer gave Jayme a knowing look. "The rest is learning from your experiences, both successes and failures. Don't worry, I'll teach you a few things."

"You will, sir?"

"Your training cruise is a bust but that doesn't mean you should miss out on some valuable time out in the black. After my crew gets it's promised and much deserved leave, we're going on a month long patrol. I'll see if I can swing it with the brass to have you assigned to me for that tour."

"I would… that would…" Jayme found herself more than curious about how the light escort, with a crew of just under a hundred and twenty, faired in the great big universe. "I don't know what to say, sir."

"Don't say anything. Chris believes in you but he's always been a fan of your family. If you're as good as he thinks, I wanna see it for myself. If you can survive a tour with me, then I'll have my answer."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're gonna put me through the wringer, sir?"

"Because I am."

* * *

Getting called into the see the brass was becoming a thing, a thing that Jayme -and Sulu and Tikhonov- found to be outright annoying. She didn't even do anything wrong this time, not that she did anything wrong the last time either. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the conference room near Komack's office, not the large room from last time, and what met Jayme's eyes was nothing short of spectacular.

"Who are thee to speak with such disrespect about a member of mine family, house and clan?" Lady T'Pau asked Komack in her beautifully accented Standard. Jayme has seen that non-look too many times to count and she knew that the small, harmless looking Vulcan woman was about to let them have it. "Is Lady Jayme not due the same respect shown to her peers? Has she not demonstrated that she exceeds the expectations placed upon her by her as a cadet, in general, and due to her parentage, in particular? Thee seek to have her discharged from Starfleet and yet, thee can provide no valid reason why. Thee are responsible for the release of that which she holds most sacred. She was a child when she witnessed thousands murdered, including Hoshi Sato, one of the Federation's first heroes and a friend. Lady Jayme saved children from being slaughtered and the only request she made was that her identity and the identities of the children remain unknown. How many among thee now have that information?"

"We had nothing to do with that," Komack argued.

"Are thee not the admiral in command of Starfleet Intelligence? Was classified information from Lady Jayme's past not used to send her on a dangerous and unsanctioned mission under the guise of rescuing children?" Lady T'Pau asked and Jayme had to do her best not burst into giggles at the look the admirals' faces. "If I am to believe that thee had no part in the release of that information, and logic dictates that I do not, thee are still responsible." She should've known Amanda was going to call in the heavy duty reinforcements.

"That is not the purpose of this meeting," Admiral Lei tried.

"This meeting has no purpose. Thee sought to use this incident as a means to have Lady Jayme excused from Starfleet. I will not allow it." All this from a woman who didn't actually like Jayme at first, not wanting to 'pollute' the House of Surak's gene pool any more than it had already been, it took years -and the revelation of their t'hy'la connection- for T'Pau to stop calling her 'Spock's Human friend.'

"You have no say here," Komack said. The glare that the other admirals sent him was enough for the man to realize that he stuck his foot in his mouth. Sulu tapped Jayme's shoulder but all she could do was nod at the unasked question.

Lady T'Pau was one of the greatest Vulcan leaders to have ever served her world and the Federation, and Jayme was not thinking that from a -totally appropriate- fangirl point of view, it was true. If there was any one Vulcan that was responsible for the relations between the Vulcans and the Humans, it would be Lady T'Pau. The former leader of the Syrrannite sect, former First Minister of the Confederacy of Vulcan, one of the signatories of the Articles of the Federation, the only person to ever turn down a spot on the Federation Council and, most importantly to Jayme, Sarek's aunt and the matriarch of their clan, Clan Hgrtcha. Basically, Lady T'Pau was the queen BAMF and she had more say than the whole Admiralty.

"The Vulcan High Council agreed with Starfleet that the information of Tarsus Four should remain classified as to ensure the safety of those involved. We now see that we have held true to that agreement, while Starfleet has not. One of thine officers was given that information and used it to send Lady Jayme and four of her peers to face the Albino, a disturbed Klingon who none among thee would attempt to apprehend. It is logical to assume that those responsible sought the team's failure and, most assuredly, their deaths. It is fortuitous that Lady Jayme and the others among her are more skilled than thine officer anticipated," Lady T'Pau said, daring Komack and the others to call her a liar.

"Why does she keep calling you that?" Tikhonov whispered.

"I'm family. I was raised by the Vulcan ambassador and his wife after my mom died. We're of a prominent house in a high clan and I hold a title. She's reminding them that my standing on Vulcan is just as important as my being born a Kirk," Jayme whispered back. It was half of a lie; he didn't need to know that her husband was Vulcan. Tikhonov was smart enough to figure it out if she gave him enough pieces, which she did not want to do.

Lady T'Pau held many positions among her people that were passed along through family ties. In addition to Clan Matriarch, she was also Head of House Surak and Eldest Mother of House. Since T'Pau didn't have any children of her own, Sarek's wife -even though she was Human- and daughters -even though one was a hybrid and the other was Human- were all eligible for Lady T'Pau's various positions. As Sarek and Spock's wives, respectively, Amanda and Jayme had just as much right to the positions of Clan Matriarch and Eldest Mother of the House as T'Mar. Which, given their family's status, put the three ahead of a lot of fully Vulcan women. Barring an emergent situation, Jayme would never actually take either job but she still had very strong rights to them.

"Look…" Komack started but Barnett shook his head.

"I don't know the source of the information leak but I will find it," her advisor said, cutting the other man off. "I can admit to not being Kirk's biggest fan but I do not now, nor have I ever, condoned using cadets in this manner. Furthermore, as I have recently been made aware of what happened to Kirk when she was a teen, I would never allow that information to be used to gain her cooperation."

"That is satisfactory," Lady T'Pau said before she gave a wave of her hand and turned away from them.

"It is over?" Sulu asked.

"Yep," Jayme chuckled. "She just dismissed them… in their own conference room."

"Nice," her friend chuckled as Lady T'Pau walked over to them and spoke in clear Vulcan.

" _Mine niece, attend_."

" _Yes, most honorable Aunt T'Pau_ ," Jayme replied in her husband's native tongue and followed, the Admiralty didn't even move to stop her. Sulu and Tikhonov decided that they were getting in on this and fell into step with Lady T'Pau's aide.

" _Thou carries a peace that was not present when last we were together_ ," Lady T'Pau said. " _Thy marriage bond agrees with thee_."

" _And I with it_ ," Jayme said with a small smile. She's probably the last person people would expect to be happily married, but that's exactly what she was.

" _I will remain in San Francisco for Kish'altriq. We will speak hence_ ," Spock's great-aunt told her.

" _Yes, ma'am_ ," Jayme said.

" _Peace and long life, Lady_ Jayme," the Vulcan woman said offering the ta'al.

Jayme's returned the gesture, " _Live long and prosper, Lady T'Pau_."

* * *

"You devious, devious woman," Jayme said with a smile when she found Amanda sitting in the consulate's garden.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spock's mother said with a straight face but Jayme knew better. The look Amanda had in her eyes was the same look that Spock gets when he's up to something. "Heard she reamed them out. Was it good?"

"It was perfect. And very logical. Thank you."

"No need. Nobody messes with my babies. The only reason I didn't go myself is because T'Pau carries much more weight with them than I do. Besides, I don't have her control."

"Neither do I," the younger woman sighed as she sat down. "I'm so tired of the brass, it's not even funny. I'm just a cadet now, what happens when I make rank or something?"

"Spock told me that you thought about walking away," Amanda said, taking Jayme's hand in her own. "That you thought about quitting."

"Thought about it but I can't actually do it. I won't give them the satisfaction of running me off, for starters," Jayme smiled. "I know I never wanted to join up but now that I have…"

"You want it. You love it. Almost as much as you love Spock," the other woman finished for her. Jayme gave her a look. "I have known you most of your life, I know how you think better than anyone, save my son. And I know how you are when someone tells you that you can't have something or be something or do something, it just drives you further. Your mother was like that, always working. Always pushing."

"I guess she was," Jayme smiled.

"You're allowed to miss her, you know," Amanda said with a smile. "I promise I won't take offense."

"Never thought you would. It's just… I bet she's rolling over in her grave. This is the Starfleet that she died for? That my father died for? My family has done nothing but bleed for the Federation and they want to kick me out for…? I don't even know what. And now I'm pretty sure that someone in the Admiralty is actually trying to kill me. I can't even figure out why."

"You will. You always find what you're looking for. Sometimes it takes a moment and sometimes it takes years but you always get exactly what you need when you need it."

"That's because I take after my mom… Both of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number One. There will be more of her to come, I promise.
> 
> I based T'Pau's speech patterns from Amok Time with all the thee and thou and thy, I hope I did her justice because she's the absolute best. According to the novel Spock's World (which is a pretty good read), the human family members do have the same rights as the Vulcan family members, T'Pau defending a member of her house is not only logical, it's kind of her job. Also in the novel, she refers to Amanda as daughter before she 'dies' and passed her katra and the role of Eldest Mother of House to Sarek's human wife. Her relation to Sarek is never stated anywhere other than the fact that they are family. In Spock's World, she gives off an aunt vibe, so that's what I made her even though Solkar (Sarek's grandfather and the Vulcan who made first contact with humanity) only had one child, Skon, Sarek's dad.
> 
> And I think it's safe to say we all love Amanda. I hope I got her voice right.


	31. Chapter 31

"It's going to be a long day," Jayme sighed when she spotted all the people in the consulate's main building as she and Spock made their way over from the residence. Holidays were always exhausting, especially with so many extra people around.

"The Standard solar day is twenty-three point nine-nine-seven hours, just as…" her husband started.

"It's just an expression, Spock," she smiled.

"I am aware," he said.

"If you are aware, why...? You're messing with me," Jayme chuckled.

"You are smiling," Spock pointed out. "That was my objective." Crafty Vulcan.

"You know, one of these days, I'm gonna be the calm one and you're gonna need me to make you smile. Or, at the very least, stop you from pouting."

"I do not pout."

"Oh, yes, you do," she smiled as she thought about it so that he could see it. "Your lips do this thing and you get this look in your eyes. It's adorable."

He gave her a look, "I am not adorable."

Jayme smiled, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself there, sweetheart?"

* * *

" _This one seeks that which this one does not know. This one seeks freedom from distractions that cloud this one's thoughts. This one seeks to allow logic to guide this one's path_ ," Jayme whispered in Vulcan as Lady T'Pau poured water over her hands. First her left, then her right, then both together.

"Hal-tor k' sochya heh starpa'shaya, Okosu Jayme," Lady T'Pau replied. Jayme gave her a nod and stepped away so that Spock could do the ritual.

Jayme has always liked Kish'altriq. One, it was a holiday of peace and clarity; both of which were exactly what she needed at the moment. Two, it was one of the few Vulcan rituals that wasn't strictly Vulcan and everyone was welcome to partake. The whole thing was simple and each part had a purpose. The water, which wasn't easy to come by on a desert planet and therefore sacred in its own right, was to cleanse. The hands, which were used for everything from mind melds to kisses, were one of the most important parts of Vulcan physiology and culture. The prayer was to guide your mind to understanding.

The ritual starts with a prayer for the group before the most senior member of each house cleansed the hands of everyone in attendance, starting with the guests and ending with their family, before the second most senior person in line performed the ritual on them. In this case, T'Pau and Sarek. The personal prayer was optional, though most Vulcans -and Jayme- said it. She took a deep breath as a sense of peace filled her -and Spock's- mind. Despite the reason why she was in San Francisco, she was glad to be around for this holiday since she missed the last two years.

Jayme watched as the others did the ritual before the whole group was released. Amanda, as always, had a small reception set up, this one in the garden, but Jayme wasn't in the mood to mingle. She decided to sit a bit away from everyone and just watch.

"T'nash-veh ko-bath," Lady T'Pau said as she walked over and sat down next to her.

"Danik dorli Ezyet T'Pau," Jayme said with a small smile.

"Thou are conflicted," the old Vulcan said.

"I'm doubting myself and it's something I can't afford to do," the younger woman whispered.

"Indeed. Thine enemies would cease upon any weakness. Thine resolve must remain strong, daughter of Sarek. Focus not on what thee does not know, for that is an immeasurable greatness, focus on the information thou already has."

"Commander Nak couldn't have just happened upon classified information about me or Sulu. And, as much as Admiral Komack hates me, he wouldn't try to kill me. The man wants me out of the fleet, not dead. As a matter of fact… he might be the only one who can help me."

"What thou knows is more helpful than what thou does not know."

"What I know is that he won't help me," Jayme chuckled.

"Would it not be logical to ask the admiral for his assistance before making such a declaration?" Sarek's aunt asked.

"It would. I'm really not going to like this."

"'Where fear is present, wisdom cannot be'," Lady T'Pau said.

Jayme raised an eyebrow, "I don't know that one. Is it Surak?"

"No, your Lactantius. Some of thine people were quite wise. Illogical but wise."

* * *

"You're like a rash," Komack growled under his breath. She heard him, of course, but she wasn't gonna say anything. "What do you want, Kirk?"

"To know who's after me, sir," Jayme said as she fell into step with him outside his office. It took three days of sitting across from his yeoman, listening to him have the poor girl lie that he wasn't in, for Jayme to get this far; she wasn't going to waste her chance. "I know you hate me and you want me out but I don't believe for one second that you want me dead."

"Might solve a lot of problems," he said, his steps never slowing.

"Doubtful. Lady T'Pau wouldn't be very happy, for starters. When she speaks, people listen. She has plenty to say about you and most of the fleet having this immature and illogical disdain for me when my only crime was not dying when my father did. I shouldn't have to fight tooth and nail to be treated like the other cadets, especially since I'm ahead of most of them and I already have my commission. Yet, I don't let it bother me because, at the end of the day, I'd rather be real than liked. So, being real, sir, you don't want me dead. You want to not be reminded that it's been almost twenty-five years since your husband died. I know because I'm reminded every day that I never got to know my father."

"Get to the point, Cadet, if you in have one."

"I'm asking for your help here, sir. Not for me but for my father and for your husband. As much as it annoys us both, I'm the living embodiment of that day. Their last day. I'm trying my damnedest to be worth their sacrifice and all I'm asking for is the same chance as everyone else, I don't deserve to be marked for death because of it. The information had to come from S.I., I'm just asking that you look."

"Is that all?" Komack asked with a glare.

"Yes, sir," Jayme said.

"Good," he said. "Stop following me and leave my yeoman alone."

"Understood, sir," she said with a sigh as he walked away. "Back to square one."

* * *

  _Starfleet Training Command Headquarters  
San Francisco, CA, Earth_

> _A-05-590945TDA_
> 
> _LT (Cdt) Kirk, Jayme Thea_ _, SC937-0176 CEC,_ _Starfleet Command College, Starfleet Academy, you are ordered to proceed to Temporary Duty Assignment of the period indicated below. Upon completion of TDA, you will detach and return to current Duty Station._
> 
> _Temporary Duty Assignment: USS Mizuki (NCC-1387), Tactical Division_
> 
> _Report to: CAPT Robbins, E.A., CO, NCC-1387_
> 
> _Period of TDA: 40 Days_
> 
> _Will Proceed: Stardate 2257.149_
> 
> _Security Clearance: Level 4 Alpha_

"Oh, God, she did it. I'm gonna die. I'm seriously gonna die," Jayme muttered as she looked at the PADD in her hands. Spock didn't say anything, so she turned to look at him. "You're not worried?"

"Captain Robbins would not allow any harm to come to you. You may, in fact, be safer on the Mizuki then you are here," he told her. "I will continue to seek the source of the information leak; you need to focus on your impending…"

"Doom."

"…mission."

"Same difference. I'm actually terrified."

"As you should be," Spock told her. "Captain Robbins is referred to in polite circles as a 'hard ass.' She was Pike's executive officer before she was offered the Mizuki. She almost declined, however, Pike convinced her to take the position when he was assigned to the Academy. It was the fourth command she had been offered while serving with him."

"Have you served with her?" she asked.

"Once. I was on a training cruise. I can guarantee that she will give you no quarter. Most specifically, as Captain Pike will not waver in his support of you, Captain Robbins seeks to ensure that his dedication is well placed. She will test you."

"I know. Why do you think I'm so scared? I mean, this is Pike's number one. _The_ Number One. The woman will chew me up and spit me out if I'm not careful," Jayme said with a humorless chuckle as she flopped back on the bed. "I'm gonna die."

"Not for many decades, k'diwa," he said.

"You can't promise that," she smiled.

"No. However, I know that you will do everything in your power to return to me."

"You make me sound like such a sappy girl."

"That is not my intention."

"I know," Jayme sighed as Spock's nose ran along her collarbone. "I can do this. I can do this."

"Yes, you can and you will."

* * *

Robbins was a tyrant and Jayme was exhausted.

Two weeks. Jayme's been on the Mizuki for just over two weeks and she knew every nook and cranny of the ship. As soon as she checked in, Jayme was given assignment after assignment to complete. She didn't know for sure, but she could swear that Robbins told her department heads to give the tactician every menial task that they could think of. Every day, _every single day_ , Jayme would run around the ship doing her various odd jobs before doing a shift in the tactical office followed by an hour and a half with Robbins going over tactical reports. Then, more odd jobs before trying to grab a few hours of sleep, trying being the operative word.

As tired as she was, Jayme never once let that woman see her falter. To be quite honest, she was impressed with herself. After 17 days, Robbins called her into her office and ordered Jayme to get some rest, no more junk duties. She doesn't even remember how she got back to her room, just that Jayme collapsed on the bed, still in her uniform. Of course, just as she drifted off into the first actual sleep she's had on the ship, her husband's voice rang out in her head.

' _You have not been taking care of yourself_.'

' _Didn't have much say in my schedule and you're the one interrupting my sleep_ ,' she replied.

' _I did inform you that Captain Robbins would test your limits_.'

' _I know. I just wish I knew what the lesson was.'_

 _'_ _From what I've observed, she was testing your resolve and your adaptability,'_ Spock told her.

' _Lucky me_ ,' Jayme injected as much sarcasm as she could muster into that thought.

' _You are fortuitous. You must have passed her test_ ,' he thought.

' _What do you mean by that_?' she asked her husband, no sarcasm at all; she really wanted to know.

' _This is not the first time Captain Robbins selected one officer upon which to place her focus. She instructs her senior officers to assign that officer menial duties in addition to their normal duties to observe how they handle new situations, time management and sleep deprivation._ _I have witnessed officers collapse in an effort to impress her. If she ordered you to sleep, then she approved of your actions thus far and has no further need to deprive you of sleep_.'

' _That's positively evil_.'

' _Yet, it is highly effective_.'

' _No kidding_ ," Jayme thought. ' _You could've told me_.'

' _That would have been counterproductive_.'

' _Wouldn't want that, now would we_?'

' _No, we wouldn't. You should sleep_.'

She smiled, ' _That's what I was trying to do before you started thinking at me._ '

' _By all means, beloved, rest_ ,' he thought to her.

' _Okay. Love you_.'

' _As I love you_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kish'altriq holiday only has a name and date in canon. It was used by T'Pol as a security code when talking to an old friend. I have no idea what it's supposed to be about, so I just made something up.  
> -Vuhlkansu to English-  
> Hal-tor k' sochya heh starpa'shaya, Okosu Jayme - Go with peace and clarity, Lady Jayme.  
> T'nash-veh ko-bath - Mine niece  
> Danik dorli Ezyet T'Pau - Most honorable Aunt T'Pau


	32. Chapter 32

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jayme asked when she walked into the Mizuki's small gym.

"I did, Kirk," Captain Robbins told her. "Hand me that staff."

"Yes, sir," Jayme said with a raised eyebrow and grabbed the weapon off the rack before walking over to the captain and holding it out. Jayme was by no means an idiot and she knew that she was probably about to get her ass kicked.

"Chris says you're pretty good. That you know some Suus Mahna," Robbins said in a conversational tone.

"Yes, sir." Definitely about to get her ass kicked.

"Good."

Like Jayme thought, Robbins swung the damn thing at her. The younger woman ducked the first swing and blocked the second, her arm stinging at the contact. Robbins didn't let up and Jayme found herself jumping over a low swing before rolling under a high one. This was not what she had in mind when Robbins asked for her but it was a good thing she decided to wear the unisex uniform when she woke up this morning.

"You won't fight me," the captain said, her staff aimed at Jayme's head, which she ducked under.

"Not that I don't get a kick outta going toe-to-toe with Captain Pike, you're not him. Beating up your CO is generally a bad idea. Besides, not everything has to be a fight, sir," Jayme said as she sidestepped another swing, blocked a punch and pushed Robbins back a little

"Why not? Everyone always needs a good fight."

"Not always. We're peacekeepers, not war mongers. Fighting is part of our job, not the whole job. The trick is knowing when to swing, when to dodge and when to walk away." Jayme caught the staff on the next swing.

Robbins smirked and kicked her. Jayme really should've seen that coming. The captain looked at her, "Do you know how long it took me to get some of my officers to understand that?"

"Probably a while," Jayme chuckled, rolling out of the way as Robbins stabbed the mat where her head used to be. "In all fairness, I did grow up on Vulcan, sir."

"The masters of passive aggressiveness," the captain said as she stopped swinging. Jayme didn't let her guard down, Robbins is a master of misdirection and the young officer knew better.

"They're not as passive as they'd like the universe to think. Granted, they don't run around fighting people but their emotions are strong. A Vulcan without full control of him or herself can be downright dangerous. It doesn't happen a lot but it does happen."

"You've seen it?"

"No, sir. I've just been thoroughly warned."

For all their differences, the four Vulcans Jayme grew up with all learned -and currently use some form of- t'an s'at, the mental deconstruction of emotional patterns. It's the lifelong process that keeps their emotions at bay. Not all Vulcans ever get to a state of pure logic but they exact enough control to appear as though they do. Though Sybok and T'Mar do embrace their emotions, Jayme knows for a fact that it's a controlled acceptance. While Spock has an impressive hold on his emotions, the wrong thing could push him over the edge. And, as expected, Sarek's control is unreal.

"I had this whole thing planned. I was gonna kick your ass then teach you the lesson about not fighting with everyone but I feel like I'd be wasting my breath," Robbins chuckled.

"Blame Ambassador Sarek, sir," Jayme smiled. Before the captain could say anything else, the bridge called her over the intercom.

"Head up, Kirk. I'll meet you there," the captain told her.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The Mizuki was pulled from it's patrol to investigate a bunch of really odd disappearances. Some small ships had been recovered adrift and undamaged but there weren't any crew members anywhere that the other Federation ships could find. Robbins and her crew were sent to act as bait to find out what happened. The call from the bridge was to let the captain know that they found encountered a ship.

They made a few attempts to hail the large, organic starship that appeared to them when they were retracing the last known coordinates of one of the ships but they got no response, unless you count the large energy pulse was sent through the Mizuki, knocking out the crew and the warp drive. When she came to, her husband was freaking the hell out in the back of her head. Spock was going on and on about someone in her mind that wasn't him. As much as it worried her, the fact that Captain Robbins was gone worried her more.

"What's left of our sensors indicate that the alien ship is towing us… somewhere," the chief science officer, Lieutenant Escobar, told everyone in the conference room. Jayme wasn't sure why the first officer, Commander Th'nasin, wanted her there but she didn't say that out loud. "We're figuring out our speed now."

"Warp three is my best guess. If the core was active I could give you better speed," Mattix, the chief engineer said. It was Jayme's guess to, so it was probably right.

"Don't worry about it. I'd really like to know where we're going and what they did with the captain," the tall Andorian said.

"Navigation is working on it but we don't know where we are," Escobar sighed. Because all 114 of them were knocked out and moved, the couldn't even use telemetry to guess. For all they knew, they weren't even in charted space.

"They obviously need something from her," Doctor Yueh said as she looked around the room. "I've checked over everyone on the ship and we've all been subjected to a mind probe of some sort. Captain Robbins was the only person missing from the ship. They took her and they're towing us. Whatever they want, they need her to get it."

"Theories are welcome," the first officer said.

"Information," Jayme muttered under her breath but Th'nasin heard her because he gave her a nod to continue. "The captain of the ship is privy to a bunch of information that the rest of us wouldn't know unless we needed to. Fleet movements, planet info, various codes, et cetera. The only people that even come close are the comms officers, who get all the messages, and the tactical department, who formulates a lot of plans under the captain's direction. Captain Robbins must have some information that they want or need. The bonus is that they want us to be compliant and the best way to ensure that is to take the captain."

"They'll assume that we wouldn't do anything dumb to risk her life," Lieutenant Olin, the chief communications officer, said. "They obviously don't know who they're dealing with."

"Seriously," Yueh chuckled. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Olin, keep trying to raise them. I know it's probably pointless but do it anyway. Escobar and Yueh, find out just how they knocked us all out. Maybe we can find a way to avoid a repeat. Mattix, get the Warp Drive back, we're gonna need it. Kirk, you're on rescue. Take a team and get the captain back."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

' _It is not wise_ ,' Spock thought to her.

' _Maybe but they have Robbins and they technically have us. We need to end this before someone dies_ ,' she thought back as she pulled on her EVA gear. The eggheads figured that they were all been infected by some kind of energy sapping virus. Putting on the environmental suits seemed to be the best way to combat that but none of them knew for sure, which is what worried her husband. ' _I promise, I'll be careful_.'

' _You will do no such thing and we are both quite aware of that. You would not hesitate to sacrifice yourself for another_ ,' her husband thought.

' _How can you be so sure about that_?' her thoughts drifting to the Farragut and how she couldn't sacrifice herself then.

' _I know you. You will do that which you deem necessary as you always have done. I believe in you, beloved_.'

' _I don't deserve you_.'

' _I disagree_.'

* * *

"What took you so long?" Robbins asked one of the security guys, Dewitt, cut her down from whatever this thing was.

"We stopped for a pizza, sir," Jayme smiled. Robbins was banged up, restrained, mostly likely drugged like the rest of them and still, she was fighting when they showed up. "You know you're my new hero, right?"

"Of course I am. I'm cooler than Chris," Robbins chuckled as Jayme handed her EVA gear. "Don't tell him I said that, I don't think his ego can take the hit."

"Secret's safe with me, sir," Jayme chuckled before handing over Robbin's helmet and a phaser. "In my tactical opinion, we should get the hell outta dodge before these things decide to keep us all here."

"They're called Ngultor and they don't want to keep us, not really. They want to find the homeworlds of species in the area and consume them. They didn't give me much more than that before you showed up. Let's not overstay our welcome."

"Yes, sir," the whole group said as they started to head back to the beam out point.

Of course, getting out would be the difficult part. One minute, she and Robbins are with the others, Jayme letting the slightly taller woman lean on her shoulder as they tried to find their way out of the Ngultor ship, the next minute, they're both on their backs tangled up in some kind of vine/tentacle things and being dragged away from the team. The more they fought, the more the damn things seemed to hold on.

' _Don't panic, Jayme, don't panic_ ,' she thought to herself.

' _Panic would not be beneficial at this juncture_ ,' Spock thought.

' _Gee, thanks for the commentary_.'

' _You are welcome_.'

' _I was being sarcastic. Now, excuse me, I'm trying not to get eaten by this ship_.'

"Belmont," Robbins called out, not an ounce of panic in her voice. The officer aimed his phase rifle right at their legs and took a shot. The tentacles loosened just enough for Dewitt and Jonas to pull the two women to their feet. "Nice shot. You've been practicing."

"Yes, sir, I have," Belmont smiled. Jayme knew that look, devotion in its purest form. The man would probably walk off a ledge if Robbins told him to. Hell, Jayme probably would too and she wanted to know just what the trick was. "We need to find our way back."

"Any idea on how we do that? It's like the walls are shifting," Jonas said, her hand on a bulkhead.

"That's because they are," Dewitt agreed. "That wall wasn't right there a minute ago."

"We're being herded," Jayme said as she watched another wall appear. "They want us here."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a large insectoid walked over to them. From what Captain Robbins described, it was one of their hosts, the Ngultor.


	33. Chapter 33

"Spock?" Jayme muttered to the boy sitting across from her as she pushed herself up. "You're… We're…" The last thing she remembered was the Ngultor closing in on her, Robbins and the others from the Mizuki. How the hell did she end up in the Forge right by Mount Seleya with a young version of her husband?

"We are not on Vulcan," Spock said. "The Ngultor are a telepathic. They use the memories of those they capture to keep them complaint until they've recovered what they need. This form of communication renders the subjected party powerless."

"Why?"

"I do not know. It appears that they've learned how to hold their victims in their memories. Such as this one; you accompanying me to the S'chn T'gai lands near Mount Seleya."

"I practically had to beg you to tag along."

"Indeed. It is not a place for outsiders, as you were at the time. It was father who granted permission for me to bring you but I believe mother influenced him," Spock said.

"Well, that's what your mother does. If this is a memory, are you, you? I'm not talking to a figment of my imagination, am I?" she asked the boy she remembered from all those years ago.

"I am me. I appear to you as I did then, as you appear to me," he told her. "We can discuss it another time. It is imperative that we release you from this place."

"But if you let go, won't I be pulled into their thrall?"

"No, the Ngultor influence is strong but not stronger than our bond. I am, as always, with you. I used the opportunity they gave me to prevent them from taking over your mind but you must act quickly or there will be nothing we can do to stop them."

"What the hell am I gonna do? I'm not telepathic. It took years just to figure out my mental blocks and that required help from Lady T'Pau. And what about the others? We're not connected to them."

"Actually, we are. The Ngultor is of a hive-mind. You are all connected to them and each other. You already have access to their minds, I will assist you in maintaining that connection. You will need to block their thoughts and your own from the Ngultor. Force the Ngultor to release you," he said as he stood, his hands gripping hers tightly. For the first time in over a decade and a half, she had to look down at him. "Jim, this is something only you can accomplish. The Ngultor are harvesting flesh in an effort to return to their home as they have been lost from it for many years. They will consume your team before doing the same to the crew of the Mizuki and anyone Starfleet sends to assist you. You must stop them."

"I don't know how to do that."

"You do. Lady T'Pau and Sybok taught you well and I will help to the best of my ability. Go, beloved. The time you have is limited, you must act now. Wake up and get your team to safety."

"That simple, huh?"

"Indeed. I have faith in you, Jim. Go."

"Wake up and…"

* * *

"…Get the team to the beam out," Jayme mumbled as she called up every block she's ever learned from T'Pau and the few she got from Sybok, using the Ngultor's hive-mind to place them in the minds of the team before forcing her eyes open.

"Noooo," the creature in front of her screeched.

"Save it for someone who cares," she said, nudging Robbins back to consciousness. "Captain?"

"They did that mind thingy again," the older woman groaned, her hand on her helmet like she forgot it was there. "Learned a few tricks on Vulcan, huh?"

"Mostly mental blocks, sir. The other stuff is my husband. We have to go, right now," Jayme told her CO as they both tried to wake the others. Belmont woke rather quickly but Dewitt and Jonas took a few seconds longer.

"Kirk, you're on defense. Whatever you're doing in your head that's stopping them from hurting us, keep doing it."

"I'll try, sir, but I don't know how long I can hold it," the younger woman nodded. ' _Keep them out of our thoughts, keep them out of our thoughts_.'

' _You are doing quite well_ ,' Spock though at her, his own mind providing the telepathic kick she needed.

She learned, when they were still children, that Spock was one of the strongest telepaths she was ever likely to meet. Not strong for a Vulcan or a half-Vulcan but strong in general, according to another strong telepath, Lady T'Pau. Even without touching someone, Spock could pick stuff up from people and had to learn his blocks just to go to school with the others. When they were kids, Jayme had always been careful not to touch his skin because the rush of thoughts and emotions could drop you to your knees if you weren't ready for it. Being Jim Kirk, she learned that the hard way.

Other than being alone or with Jayme, he kept a very tight hold on his blocks because a strong emotion could be downright distracting. Spock also disliked invading the privacy of others. The things he picked up from others is always guarded, something that Jayme completely agrees with because she really doesn't want to know anyone's secrets. As powerful as Spock is, the idea of her using his telepathy or him using her brain as a passage for his telepathy, whichever way you want to look at it, was shocking. She didn't know anyone could do that.

' _We are of the same mind_ ,' her husband thought.

' _You know what I mean_ ,' she told him. ' _It hurts like a bitch too_.'

' _There is a reason most Humans are psi-null_.'

' _Thanks for the warning. You could've said something before._ '

' _Focus, Jim_ ,' he told her. ' _You are nearing the beam out point_.' Just then, the familiar swirl of the transporter wrapped around them.

"Oh, how I love you, Mattix," Robbins told the chief engineer as soon as the team materialized on the transporter pad.

"Feeling's mutual, sir," Mattix chuckled. "Th'nasin is waiting for you on the bridge."

"You all need to let me check you over," Yueh said.

"Check them first, I can wait," Robbins said as she jogged out of the room with Mattix.

' _Spock_ ,' Jayme thought.

' _I am here_.'

' _I don't feel so hot_.'

* * *

Soft. Something under her was almost too soft. Jayme lifted her head and looked around, the place was simple and kind of reminded her of Spock's room at the consulate. She pushed herself up off the bed and touched her head. Her arm, clad in a soft wrap sweater where her uniform top used to be. She was also wearing a long skirt and her feet were bare.

"Where…?" she muttered to herself. She was supposed to be on the Mizuki… trying to get away from the Ngultor. How did she end up where ever this was?

For the life of her, Jayme couldn't remember much of anything. She remembers Spock in her head and getting back to the ship but everything after that escaped her. Spock? Where was Spock? The constant, reassuring hum in the back of her head was gone. Why was it gone? Did they do something to her brain or his or both? What if something happened to him? She could feel herself starting to panic. Just the idea of something happening to Spock scared the shit out of her.

Jayme stumbled out of the room and walked through the hall before going down the semi-unfamiliar stairs, looking around the house. Everything was in tans and browns with a slash of green, the whole place was light and open. It fit well with the red sky and red-brown rocks she saw outside the windows. Red sky.

"Vulcan?" Jayme asked as she spotted her husband sitting outside. "Spock." She let out a breath and it registered to Jayme why she couldn't hear him in her mind, they were in her mind. Or his. She wasn't exactly sure which.

"That is not logical, father," a little voice said as Jayme stepped up behind Spock.

"Your mother would say the same, Savel," Spock replied. "She has awoken from her nap. Perhaps you can prepare tea for her."

"I'm on it," the boy said, flying past Jayme with a crop of messy, dark blonde hair and pointy ears.

"He's our son," Jayme whispered. The boy who looked like a young Spock, aside from the hair, and her exuberance had to be their child. But this whole thing… "This is a dream; I've had it before. Thought a name that means storm-star would be appropriate for any child I bore," she chuckled. "What happened?"

"You are unconscious. Protecting others using your mind is something that I have never attempted before. Even with my telepathy, it was too much for you to handle. You stayed awake until you got to the ship but collapsed afterward. I am sorry, beloved."

"Nothing to be sorry about. The Mizuki is safe, right?"

"Indeed, it is."

"Well, then I'm good. I am good, right?" she asked.

"That remains to be seen, you have yet to wake up," he said.

"I'm in a coma?"

"Yes."

"Huh," Jayme sat down on the rock next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slid his free hand into both of hers. "Any idea on how to wake me up?"

"I have tried different things. This dream appears to be helping. It is the first you have engaged with me in twenty-nine hours."

"I've been out for over a day?"

"Yes."

"Robbins is probably freaking out that she broke Pike's prodigy," she chuckled.

"Was not the point of taking you on a tour to break you?" Spock asked.

"I suppose," Jayme sighed as she looked around. "It's different. Last time I had this dream, we were at your parent's house."

"I am aware. I believe the change is due to a similar dream I experienced," he told her.

"You dream about living in the middle of nowhere with me and a child?" she asked with a smile.

"Occasionally."

"You big softy."

"I am not soft."

"You are when it comes to me," Jayme teased. "I should probably try to wake up, huh?"

"I am sure Doctor Yueh and Captain Robbins would appreciate it," Spock said. "I will monitor you from here."

"You're meditating?"

"As I have been since the first time the Ngultor entered your mind."

"You better get some sleep when I come to or I'll tell Amanda on you," she said. Yes, he can stay awake longer than her but a day and a half doing some crazy mental warfare meant that he needed to sleep and the fastest way to accomplish anything Spock related is just to call his mother.

Spock pressed a kiss against her temple, "As you wish, adun'a."

* * *

"Don't you have more important things to worry about than me?" Jayme asked quietly. There had to be a million and one things that needed to be done and Jayme was somewhere at the bottom of the totem pole.

"You have met Chris, right?" Robbins chuckled. "He didn't know if he wanted to be pissed at me or the Ngultor or you."

"That sounds about right," Jayme smiled. "Is everyone okay, sir?"

"Yea. The Ngultor pulled us to their mothership. We used what limited fire power we had and cut ourselves free from the smaller vessel. Once the torpedoes were working, we destroyed the mothership and got the hell outta dodge. It's a hollow victory but a victory none the less."

"Lucky us."

"Very lucky."

Jayme stared at the other woman for a long moment. "Doc's not letting you out of here, is she?"

"Nope," Robbins said with a laugh. "There's nothing wrong with me but she insists on keeping me here. Tyrant."

"I have one of those," Jayme chuckled. "I call him Bones."

"Chris has one too. Phil Boyce. I'll tell you a command secret," the captain leaned in closer. "They say that the mark of a good captain is how much they fear their chief medical officer."

"No, they don't."

"Well, they should. It really is a good indicator. Only the crazy captains who would do anything for their crew or the Federation would have reason to fear their CMO. You have a doctor friend who already scares the crap out of you, chances are you're gonna make one hell of a command team. You can quote me on that."

"You better get back in your bed or quoting you is about all anyone'll be able to do," Yueh said as she walked over.

Robbins rolled her eyes before admitting defeat, "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock's telepathy has always been implied as being highly advanced. On the show he did mind melds with unknown creatures and through walls, he also felt a ship full of Vulcans die from light years away and a bunch of other things. In 'The Vulcan Academy Murders' novel, Sarek talks a little about how the telepathy in his family wasn't that good, which is why it was easy for him to go into diplomacy, but that Spock's level of telepathy was determined to be so high when he was just five years old that Sarek would always have his blocks up and wouldn't touch Spock because he would pick things up. They had to teach Spock blocks just so he could go to school. There's even a line of dialogue where Spock mentions feeling his mother's mind through her bond with Sarek while she's unconscious.
> 
> Later in STFF, we learn that Sybok is also a very strong telepath, I'll have to look into him more to figure out if it was a trait of being Sarek's son or something his mother helped him develop.
> 
> Humans and telepathy was rare but not impossible. There was a test that Starfleet had for it and both Dehner and Mitchell from 'Where No Man Has Gone Before' both had very high scores, which accounts for why the galactic barrier affected them the way it did. There's also Dr Miranda Jones from 'Is There No Truth In Beauty?' who was a blind telepath who spent 4 years on Vulcan learning how to manage her telepathy.


	34. Chapter 34

"Would you please stop reading my mind?" Jayme asked her husband as he dodged a swing. They were sparring with each other in the small gym in the consulate. Fortunately, the second half of her tour on the Mizuki was less interesting than the first half and she came home in one overly energetic piece. Spock was trying his damnedest to help her find something to do with herself for the last weeks before class started back up.

"I am doing no such thing, adun'a," Spock said.

"You keep predicting where I'm gonna go. How the hell would you know that if you weren't reading my mind?" she said, swinging again. This time, Spock caught her wrist, twisted it behind her back and pulled Jayme back against his chest, his free hand wrapping around her waist.

"You have blocked your thoughts from me, Jim, but your body tells me where you are about to go," he whispered against her neck. "It is subtle and would go unnoticed by anyone else. I, however, know your body better than you do." His hold on her wrist loosened and he ran his hand up her arm. "I know the way you move your shoulders before you punch. I know the way you put your weight on one foot or the other right before a kick." The hand on her waist moved lower, lightly gripping her hip before pulling her tighter against him. "I know from the way you move your hips just how much power is going into that kick. I know you, I do not need to read your mind."

"Too bad," Jayme said, pressing herself even more into him. Sparring with Spock always got to her, especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You would know exactly what I'm thinking right now."

"What gives you the impression that I do not already know?" he asked, his teeth grazing her ear.

"You don't," she sighed before dropping to her knees and pulling his feet from under him. Before Jayme had a chance to get away from him, Spock grabbed her leg. Somehow, she found herself pinned under him and -unsurprisingly- she couldn't move. "Ah, come on. You don't fight fair."

"Something I learned from my wife," Spock said his nose running along her collarbone. "She likes to use every situation to her advantage. I endeavor to do the same."

"What are you going to do with me?" Jayme asked, giving a weak struggle before giving up.

"I am not telling you," he said with a kiss to her chin before he stood up. She was all set to pout but he pulled her up with him and unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder. "Come."

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

"To bed."

"Hey! I was winning."

"Yes, you were. Now, we will celebrate your win."

"Sounds like my kind of party."

* * *

"Why did we agree to come to this thing?" Jayme asked her husband as they had a morning tea with Sybok in their hotel restaurant in New Samarkand, the capital city of Alpha Centauri III.

"Because you have about as much luck saying no to Amanda as the rest of us do," Sy chuckled before Spock could give her the long-winded answer.

The three of them were in New Samarkand to represent Sarek at the lectures and the ceremony for the Zee-Magnees Prize, an award given -irregularly- by the Scientific Advisory Board of the University of Alpha Centauri for achievements in science. Sarek, Amanda and Sybok were supposed to attend but Sarek was recalled to Vulcan for some diplomatic emergency, Amanda went with him and the whole Zee-Magnees thing fell to Sybok. Amanda, being her usual motherly self, asked Jayme and Spock to go with him. Since classes were still a week and a half away, the pair agreed to the mini -working- vacation.

"She scares me," she chuckled.

"My mother is not scary," Spock said.

"Yes, she is," Jayme and Sybok said in unison.

"Look, I know it's a little different for me and for you but you have no idea what it's like. You think you got crap for being a hybrid but… The stuff your mother puts up with. The stuff I put up with. If it wasn't for T'Pau…" she said, stopping herself mid-sentence.

"Amanda was always a tough lady but to be this little slip of a Human woman, leaving her home because she loved Sarek so much, having to live according to a culture that isn't hers, ignoring the hurtful things said about her and about you. Your mother does it all with grace and humility and calm and wisdom. I'm scared that someone is going to do something one day, it's gonna be too much and she's going to lose her shit," Sybok said.

"Mother's control exceeds your own, sa-kai," Spock said.

Sybok nodded, "I know, it's why I'm worried. Don't eat that." Jayme pouted and sat the pasty on her plate. "It's really spicy. You'll hate yourself for the rest of forever. Try that one." He pointed to a little green ball. "It's mochi. Japanese sweet rice cake flavored with green tea. Or that one," he pointed to a tray of colorful little things she remembered from somewhere. "Gristhera. They're Andorian."

"So, that's what those are called," she smiled and popped one into her mouth.

"Indeed. We should review our schedule," Spock said.

"Why?" Jayme asked. "He made the damn thing, you have an eidetic memory and I'm attached to your brain. The only way we could miss anything is if we were trying to. We have a lecture and a lecture and, wait for it… a lecture."

"Oh, and a lecture," Sybok smiled. "Thanks for tagging along, guys. I know you'd probably rather do something fun before class starts. Well, Jay does fun stuff."

"Hey, Spock enjoys a bit of fun. Leave him be," she said.

"Yes, Misses Spock," the older Vulcan chuckled.

"You know that's not how it works, right?" Jayme raised an eyebrow.

"He is aware," Spock said. "He believes that he is being charming."

Sybok looked at his brother, "I am charming."

* * *

"Hi to you too, Uhura. Think you can calm down?" Jayme asked into her communicator as she stood in a corner of the lobby.

"I can't calm down. They're gonna send him to Delta Vega. Do you know how cold it is on Delta Vega? There's one other person at that outpost. Scotty is going to piss the poor guy off and end up dead," the communications officer said.

"Wanna start from the beginning?" Jayme asked. Other than Scotty and Delta Vega, she missed most it.

"You know that whole thing with Archer and the transwarp beaming?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, they've been going back and forth for the last few years. Archer thinks that beaming is limited to a few hundred kilometers. Scotty thinks, and I agree, that you can beam things from planet to another planet within a system as long as there's somewhere for that thing to beam too. It's all relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. What happened?"

"Scotty got it in his head that trying to prove his point with Admiral Archer's beagle was a good idea."

"He lost the dog."

"He lost Admiral Archer's prized beagle, the great-granddaughter of his grandfather's dog. Archer had steam coming out of his ears. Actual steam," Uhura said. "It took some convincing but they're not kicking Scotty out of the fleet. He is, however, being sent to the outpost on Delta Vega."

"Are you okay?" Jayme asked.

"My boyfriend is being shipped to an ice planet. It has nothing to do with me," Uhura sighed. Though Jayme couldn't see her, the frustration was plain as day in her voice.

"You're a horrible liar," the tactician chuckled. "You want my advice? You called me instead of Gaila, so I'm guessing you want my advice."

"How do you do it? Be apart."

"We just do. If there's a magic formula, I don't know what it is. We make it count when we're together and keep communicating when we aren't. You know, if you want some good advice about the long distance thing, Bones is probably the best person to ask since his wife lives in Boston. I know he's a pain in the ass but he actually likes you and I bet he'd answer your questions. I have a bunch of people looking at me like I might be crazy."

"Oh, crap. You're at the Zee-Magnees ceremony, I completely forgot," Uhura said.

"It's okay. The ceremony's over, I'm at the dinner. Well, I'm in the lobby while the dinner is going on. This Deltan chick keeps eyeing my husband, so any excuse to get out of the room was welcome."

"You know he'd never…"

"Oh, I know that. She doesn't know that and I was trying not to laugh in her face," Jayme chuckled. "Then I remembered that Deltans are telepathic too. The look she gave me when I started undressing Spock with my mind."

"Only you, Kirk," Uhura laughed.

"If you could've, you would've and we both know it."

"True. Your husband's hot and we all spend too much time with Gaila."

* * *

"What do you know about the Varkolak?" Jayme asked her husband as she read her PADD.

"The Varkolak are a warrior race from the Gavaria sector. Humans believe they drink blood and howl at the moon in a similar fashion to that of the werewolves of fiction. That is, none the less, untrue. They are an intelligent, warp capable species with a code of honor that rivals that of the Klingons. Does your question stem from their impending visit for the Interspecies Medical Summit?"

"Yea. Apparently, Barnett has me assigned as his liaison with a Doctor Lartal. Like I don't have enough to do with my real work." Classes started with the same enthusiasm as they always too. The first years were bouncing in their boots and everyone else just braced for the inevitable soul-crushing that came with another year at the academy. Jayme's workload, while not huge, was not easy. She even had another run in the Kobayashi Maru before they let people take it.

"It is practice. As the commanding officer of a vessel, there will be multiple occasions where you will have to serve as a liaison between two entities, and not always the Federation. You will have to adapt to a culture you may not understand without offending anyone and completing the necessary tasks."

"So, it's only logical that Barnett add following a Varkolak warrior-slash-doctor around campus to my to-do list?"

"Yes," Spock said with a small smile.

"You know that the Varkolak just want Theta Cygni and it's the only reason they're making nice with us?" she asked.

"That is the scuttlebutt."

Jayme looked at him for a long moment before she started to laugh, "Say that again."

"That is the scuttlebutt," he repeated, his eyebrow raised. She laughed harder. "What?"

"You saying scuttlebutt. I don't know why that's funny but it's funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa-kai - Brother


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't know where you think you're going this early but I'm not letting you," Jayme mumbled into her pillow, her arm reaching out to stop her husband from getting out of bed before sunrise. "Shom-tor, Spochkh."

"Jim, I…" Spock started but she wasn't hearing it.

"There is nothing going on that can't wait a little longer and you know it," she said, tugging on his arm until he laid down again and pressed his body against her back. "We won't get a ton of mornings like this after I graduate. Gotta take advantage of them when we can. Besides, it's still dark outside."

"We will be on the same ship, Jim."

The official word came down right after classes started. Thanks to her GPA and the captain's prerogative, Jayme was going to be stationed on the Enterprise with Spock, Pike, Bones, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov. Last she checked, Pike was even trying to convince Archer to let him have Scotty but that one was still a work in progress.

"It won't be the same. You'll be the first officer and the captain will be the most important person in your world. I will be a distant second… if that. I gotta keep you to myself as long as possible."

He pressed a kiss against her shoulder, "You are the most important thing in my life, adun'a. Nothing will ever change that."

"Not even our possible future children?"

"No, not even our possible future children. I have learned, observing my parents, that the most important thing we will give our children is the love we feel for each other. While my father never shows his emotions, he loves my mother and she loves him. T'Mar and I would not be who we are if not for the love our parents showed each other and us. In some aspects, neither would you or Sybok. Our children will be important to me and I will love them but you will still be the most important thing in my life."

Jayme turned in his arms to look at him. She could only make out the outline of his features in the dark but that was enough, "You realize that that is illogical?"

"I disagree, t'hy'la," Spock said. "Tor ashaya tor ri'el, tor nam-tor ashau tor vel, tor nam-tor on tor kanok-vei heh du, t'nash-veh ashaya, nam-tor kanok-vei."

"Sometimes I don't know if I wanna jump you or cry… or both," she chuckled as she pressed her face against his chest. "You need to stop being so adorable."

"We have had this conversation before. I am not adorable."

"Remember the first time you ever took me to your house when we were kids and your mom made this big fuss over you bringing home a friend?"

"I know where you are going with this, Jim."

"You should. You had the cutest little pout on your minty green face and I thought that I'd never see anything more beautiful than that," Jayme smiled. "I was wrong but you were still adorable."

"You were wrong?" he asked.

"You are more beautiful every single day," she whispered, knowing that he'd hear her. "Even when you're being a pain in the ass."

"I am not the one who runs head first into everything," Spock said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Jayme pressed a kiss against his chest, "Well, one of us has to be crazy. Might as well be me."

* * *

"Kirk, you're here," the chief in charge of the Varkolak's security said when she got to guest quarters.

"Everything okay, chief?" Jayme asked. The man looked usually harried.

"Yea, it's just…" he looked around before leaning in to whisper. "They make me uneasy."

"Is it the leather, the metal, the fur or the teeth?" she smiled. The chief gave her a look. "They're just people, chief. Not much different from us."

"They could snap your neck without much effort," the chief told her.

"So can I but you're not scared of me," Jayme pointed out. "Never judge a book by it's cover, it's always a bad way to start the day." She smiled at him before she walked into the room. Lartal was having breakfast while one of his men was looking out the window and the other looked her over. "Doctor Lartal."

"Doctor Kirk," the Varkolak leader said. "I don't like your chief, he reeks of fear."

"He's afraid of you," she said simply.

"You're not," Lartal said as he looked her over.

"Do I have reason to be?" Jayme asked.

"Most of your kind wouldn't agree to be in the same room with us. We're vicious, blood drinking monsters according to what we've heard so far during our stay," he said.

"Werewolf legends. Stories from centuries long past about monsters that were a cross of wolf and men. Yours is the first race that we've encountered that somewhat fits the description. Some of my people have an unfortunate habit of assigning preconceived notions to things," she told him. Jayme was referring to him but also herself. People have had their mind made up about her long before they met her and even then, they still hold on to this idea that she's an aloof party girl coasting on her famous name.

"But not you," Lartal said as he stood.

"No. I have a family full of Starfleet officers and diplomats, I learned long ago not to assume anything about anything. Especially sentient beings. It causes less of a headache."

"What are your observations of the Varkolak?"

"You're an exceedingly intelligent race, skilled warriors, you have a marked disdain for weakness and fear. Give me a few hours and I'm sure I could add to that," Jayme said.

Lartal nodded as he picked up a Varkolak tricorder, an advanced device the fleet scientists were itching to get their hands on, and clipped it to his belt. He looked over at Jayme, "I am ready to leave."

"I have your itinerary, however Admiral Barnett has given me the authority to change it if necessary."

"Good. I have seen enough of the medical faculties. I wish to see the campus."

"Very well," she smiled. "Will your men be accompanying us?"

"No, they will not," Lartal told her. His men looked like they wanted to argue but the look that Lartal gave them stopped them in their tracks. Jayme could've taken security officers with her too but she didn't think it'd be necessary. "Which of the buildings on campus is your favorite?"

"The Cochrane Warp Development Facility. It houses the warp and plasma physics labs."

"We will start there."

* * *

"Hearing and listening. Notions that appear to be one and the same but are, in reality, very different. Hearing is simply the recognition of sound waves in the air. It is an involuntary action that you are all participating in at this moment," Spock told his class. "But listening is a skill that requires an ability to filter through that which is superfluous and define meaning in what you hear. Upon graduation, thousands of Starfleet officers will rely on each of you to be their ears in the vastness of space. The question I pose to all of you: will you hear or will you listen?" He looked around the room for a moment and let it sink in. "Class dismissed."

The cadets filtered out of the room, giving Lartal -and Jayme- a wide berth. Jayme just shook her head, "Wimps."

"Indeed, Doctor Kirk," Spock said, his eyes looking her over in that way he does where nobody is supposed to notice what he's doing. Jayme notices, obviously, but she doesn't mention it. "You must be Doctor Lartal."

"I am. You must be Lieutenant Commander Spock. Professor Nass has mentioned you. He claims that you are the best computer programmer in the quadrant," Lartal said.

"Professor Nass is prone to exaggeration. I rank in the top five percent of the fleet's computer programmers, however, Doctor Richard Daystrom is considered the best computer programmer throughout Federation space and beyond," Spock replied.

"Modesty is seen as a weakness on my world," the Varkolak snorted.

"It is not modesty. It is honesty, which is expected on my world. Vulcans do not lie," her husband countered, his head high and his back straight.

Lartal started at Spock for a long moment before he barked out a laugh, "Other than Doctor Kirk, everyone whimpers in my presence. This is a refreshing change."

"Doctor Kirk is prone to fighting people bigger than her and sees you as a challenge, not a threat. I find fear to be illogical. If you are going to attack me, there is nothing I can do aside from defend myself," Spock said.

"Vulcans are known as pacifists," Lartal said.

"Choosing not to fight does not negate one's ability to fight," the half-Vulcan said. "If your itinerary allows it, I would be more than willing to demonstrate."

"Is that so?" Lartal asked in a low growl.

"Indeed," Spock said. Lartal took a step closer and Jayme had to put herself between the two men.

Jayme looked at her husband with wide eyes, ' _What are you doing_?'

' _Offering him an outlet for bloodlust I sense in him_ ,' Spock thought to her.

' _Your blocks are down_?' she asked in her head.

' _No. His feelings are that strong. He's looking for a fight with someone. A sparring match with me would be preferable to a fight with a cadet. Especially if that cadet is you_.'

"If you two really wanna go at it, how about you save it for the mats?" Jayme asked before looking at Spock. "You have another class to teach, sir." Then she looked at Lartal, "We have other things to see, Doctor. If you still wanna pound on each other afterwards, by all means."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked him into this," Bones grumbled as he stood next to her in the gym.

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this. I was giving Lartal a tour of the linguistics department, we ran into Spock, they talked and now we're here," Jayme sighed as she watched her husband across the gym.

"You worried?" Gaila said she slid into the spot on Jayme's other side.

"Nope," the tactician shrugged. "Spock can handle himself."

"And if the Varkolak cheat?" her green friend asked.

"Lartal's people are all about honor. He won't do something like that," Jayme said. It was one of the few things about the Varkolak that she knew for sure.

"Here's hoping I don't have to explain to my wife how her brother died," Bones chuckled.

"Give my XO some credit. Besides, I doubt it'll go that far," Pike said as he joined them.

"Does everyone on campus know about this?" Jayme asked. She's never seen this many people in the gym before.

"Word travels fast, kid," the captain said just as Spock and Lartal started to circle each other. "You should know that."

"I do know that but I don't have to like it," Jayme groaned as the two men went at it.

"Funny," Gaila chuckled, "I thought the first rule of fight club was, you know, to not talk about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shom-tor, Spochkh - Rest, Spock  
> Tor ashaya tor ri'el, tor nam-tor ashau tor vel, tor nam-tor on tor kanok-vei heh du, t'nash-veh ashaya, nam-tor kanok-vei - To love is nothing, to be loved is something, to be both is everything and you, my love, are everything.


	36. Chapter 36

"I can't believe you did that," Jayme chuckled as she cleaned the cut over Spock's eye. Bones offered to patch him up but he declined. When they got to his apartment, Jayme literally had to force him into a chair and straddle his lap so she could take a look without him bolting on her.

"Yes, you can," he told her. "I am in adequate condition, Jim. This is unnecessary."

"Du nam-tor khafaya, Spochkh," she sighed. "Ish-veh vesh' duhik t' du tor puk."

"Du spo' tor puk."

"I don't like to fight… mostly. It's just a necessary skill in my bag of tricks. That's still not an excuse for… whatever that was. I mean, you had to know that you were gonna get your ass kicked."

"Lartal and I were more evenly matched then we appeared. His fighting style is very similar to yours."

"How so?" Jayme asked as she moved to his bloody knuckles. She only half-watched the fight; seeing Spock get hurt has never sat well with her, even when they were kids. The fight ended with Lartal winning but Spock made him work for it. They both walked away bruised and bloody but the Varkolak doctor was as happy as she'd seen him since he got to San Fran. Apparently, a good fight was 'just what he needed.'

"He fights on instinct supplemented by skill, like you do. I would not be averse to engaging with him again," Spock said. "It was quite… enjoyable."

"Okay, did you hit your head? You're starting to sound like me," she chuckled.

"I did not. And there are worse things than sounding like you," he smiled.

"Don't I know it. Are you two done with this mess?"

"In a manner of speaking," her husband said. Jayme gave him a look. "Lartal has asked to see the Kobayashi Maru scenario. Perhaps he can even attempt to outwit it."

"I tested the hell outta that thing, no way he beats it," Jayme chuckled. "You know if a Varkolak wants to spend time with you, it means you earned his respect, right?"

"I suspected as much."

"Which was probably part of your plan all along."

"Indeed."

"And I'm supposed to be the crazy one."

" _Crazy she calls me_ ," Spock sang. " _Sure, I'm crazy. Crazy in love, I say_."

"Is this what I get for having a Billie Holiday phase?" she asked, pressing her face against his neck. Jayme actually had a few classic music phases from all over the place. Jimmy Hendrix, the Beastie Boys and T'Penna, a Vulcan opera singer, are still in heavy rotation on her playlist.

He nodded, " _I say I'll go through fire, and I'll go through fire. As she wants it, so it will be. Crazy she calls me. Sure, I'm crazy. Crazy in love, you see_."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Whatever you wish. _Because I'm crazy. Crazy in love with you_."

* * *

"I don't have a say in this, sir?" Jayme asked Admiral Barnett.

After the Interspecies Medical Summit went off without a hitch, and Lartal left her care thoroughly impressed that Starfleet isn't a bunch of helpless whelps, Jayme was mostly left alone. She went to her classes, did her work, spent time with her husband and stayed out of trouble. Technically, Jayme was a few weeks from finishing all her credits and would be helping out at with the Enterprise up at spacedock until commencement in April.

She figured, naïvely, that the brass would leave her alone for the rest of her time at the Academy but she really should've known better. Right before their short Winter Break in December, she found herself in Barnett's office to discuss the one day of the year she hates with a passion; her birthday.

Growing up, she celebrated her birthday on January sixth, Spock's birthday on the Terran calendar, and for her twenty-third, she had a go at January twentieth, Bones' birthday, which ended with Spock taking care of her after she drank herself silly. Last year, the brass took the day from her but this year, she was apparently spending the whole week with them at one ceremony or another, some dinner, an interview or a dozen and she had to write a speech for a thing at the memorial wall.

She sighed, "As much as everyone likes to throw it in my face, we are still talking about the day my father died. Did I suddenly loose the right to mourn in private like everyone else? I don't remember Admiral Archer getting dragged in front of the press on the anniversary of his mother or grandfather's deaths and Jonathan Archer was the President of the goddamn Federation."

"The decision has been made," Barnett told her.

"For the record, sir, it's a stupid ass decision."

"Your objections are noted. I have the schedule for the week leading up to the twenty-fifth anniversary of the day the Kelvin went down. You will attend every single one because, whether you like it or not, you're the only Kirk left. The Federation needs to see that what your father did was worth it."

"He saved over eight hundred people and I'm just one person."

"You're a symbol."

"No, I'm an orphan. You're all delusional if you don't see that. You don't know what I'd give just to meet my father. I'm not some shining example that he gave his life for a purpose, I'm the kid that got stuck with the fallout. Case in point…" Jayme motioned to the PADD on the desk.

"I'm not gonna give you some bullshit about knowing how you feel, Kirk. My parents are both still very much alive. What I am going to tell you is that you have an opportunity to shut some people up," he said. Jayme gave him a look. "You know I didn't find anything when I looked into the leak of classified information regarding yours and Cadet Sulu's childhoods."

"Which means a dead end," she sighed. She resigned herself to never really knowing when Spock couldn't find anything.

"No, it means Section Thirty-one was probably involved. Which also means you have to make yourself as visible as possible. For better or worse, their mandate has always been the best for the Federation. Your parents were heroes, you're a hero. If you get yourself out there, if people know what you're about, Thirty-one will have a very hard time justifying it if anything happened to you."

Just what she needed, being an enemy of Section 31. Technically, they were a nonexistent intelligence agency that claimed to protect the security interests of the UFP. In other words, they were black-ops, mostly in and around Starfleet. The list of people who actually knew about them was relatively small, some admirals and some intelligence agents. Jayme knew about Section 31 from Hoshi Sato's old stories but she wasn't dumb enough to mention it to anyone aside from T'Pau. Other than confirming the group's existence, Spock's aunt didn't tell her anything.

"Section Thirty-one being involved in that whole thing actually makes sense. If I got the job done, I got it done. If I died, it wouldn't be a big deal and if I lived, they'd have to come up with something else. So, all this birthday stuff with you and the rest of the brass isn't for fleet PR, that it's self-preservation?"

"It's both."

"Whose bright idea was this, sir?"

"Komack. He said you asked for his help months ago, this was the best he could come up with without us all ending up on the wrong side of a kill order."

"Huh," she muttered. When Komack blew her off, she thought that that was the end of it. Turns out he wasn't as heartless as she assumed.

"Between you and me, I think you're growin' on him."

"I guess we'll see."

* * *

"Oh, come on," Gaila groaned. "You're such a little hustler."

"I told you not to play pool with him," Jayme chuckled. "He makes us all look bad."

"Well, pocket billiards was invented in Russia," Chekov said in his thick accent as he reset the game.

"Actually, the origins of billiards…" Spock started but Jayme nudged him and shook her head.

"Let him have that one," she smiled.

"He is incorrect," her husband said.

"Let him have it anyway," Pike chuckled. "He knows that the game isn't Russian but who cares. Sometimes, Mister Spock, it's better to just leave well enough alone."

"Who is next?" Chekov asked the room.

"Me," Jayme said as she hopped up from her spot on the arm of the couch. "Since this is _not_ my birthday party, I will leave the captain to his first officer. I'm sure they have some _enterprising_ things to discuss."

"I see what you did there," Pike chuckled.

"I am a woman of many talents, my friend," Jayme smiled and joined Gaila, Chekov, Sulu and Olson at the pool table.

A few days before, Pike called for a little gathering of some of his new crew members. Other than Doctor Puri, Lieutenant Hawkins and Senior Chief Olson, the group was basically Jim's friends drinking beers and playing pool at Pike's house. The timing of the party, a week before her birthday, made Jayme a bit suspicious of the actual purpose. Pike would never say that the party was for her, because he knew she didn't like the attention, but it was his way of letting her celebrate on her own terms before the week of crap the brass had lined up.

Bones and Puri were deep into a conversation, as were Hawkins and Uhura. Olson let out a laugh, "Always working."

"That'll be all of us soon enough," Sulu sighed. "Which reminds me, where's Mitch?"

"Disneymoon with Alder," Gaila smiled.

"Elizabet Alder," Jayme whistled as Chekov took the break shot.

"I don't know how he does it," Sulu sighed. "I mean, you. Zahra. Now Alder."

"Wait," Gaila said, "what happened with Zahra and Sybok?"

"Couple of one-nighters. Enjoyed by all from what I understand," Jayme said as she looked over the table for her shot, she took it and missed.

"And Christine?" the Orion asked.

"Dumped him for her ex, Roger Korby," Sulu sighed.

"The archeologist?" Olson asked.

"Yep," Jayme smiled. "You know, Gaila, you and Sybok aren't that different. Maybe you should ask him out." Her friend looked over her shoulder and cast a longing look at Pike. "You're really gonna hold out for a few more months. I gotta give you credit for that one."

"Eyes for the captain, huh, love?" Olson smiled. "You know you're not the only girl who likes him, right?"

"I know that," Gaila sighed. "And I know it probably won't happen but a girl can have standards. Even an Orion girl. Before you say anything, I know that people will assume it's a career thing but it's not. I genuinely like Christopher."

The engineer smiled, "I'll root for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du nam-tor khafaya, Spochkh - You are bleeding, Spock.  
> Ish-veh vesh' duhik t' du tor puk - It was foolish of you to fight.  
> Du spo' tor puk - You like to fight.
> 
> Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday


	37. Chapter 37

"At least you look good," Mitchell said as dropped into the seat next to her and turned his PADD so that they could all see a picture of her and Pike from the night before. "Happy b-day, Jimmy."

"Thanks, Gar," Jayme sighed. She held her hand out and he passed her the device. It was a good picture despite how uncomfortable she and the captain of the flagship are with being the fleet's dancing monkeys.

"How was it?" Gaila asked, sitting across from Jayme.

"It was a dinner dripping in pomp and circumstance. I got dressed up, I showed up, I listened to people talk, I ate, I hung out with Pike and I left," Jayme chuckled. "In that order."

The memorial dinner wasn't actually as bad as the whole thing at the Starfleet Memorial Wall that morning, mostly because she didn't have to do anything. Hell, other than the people at her table, she didn't even have to interact with anyone. It still annoyed her to no end that she was _ordered_ to show up when all they really had to do was ask but she was a big enough person to let it go.

"You know this is rumor fodder, right?" Mitchell asked. "People are already starting to talk."

"We made it very clear that he's my mentor and my CO. If people wanna make a big deal out of us sticking together through all the political bullshit, that's their problem," Jayme shrugged.

"It's not like she could've gone with her actual husband. I mean, she could've but the press would zero in on that in a heartbeat and they promised the brass that they would keep to themselves. If the choice is between going alone and going with a friend, I pick going with a friend," the green goddess said.

"Especially if that friend is Pike," the tactical officer said, handing Gaila the PADD.

"Well, duh. Though, I gotta say, you do look really good. I like your dress," her Orion friend smiled.

"It's not a dress. It's actually a top and a skirt and, yes, you can borrow them. I think the dark blue will look good on you," the blonde said, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"You know you're the love of my life, right?" Gaila chuckled.

"I do know that," Jayme smiled. "If I wasn't married already, it'd be you and me. And maybe Sulu."

"That would be so badass," Gaila smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Mitchell looked between the pair of women.

"Oh, please. You have Alder," Gaila giggled. "You lucky, lucky man."

* * *

Bored.

Annoyed.

Jayme was equal parts bored and annoyed.

First, these stories about George Kirk were getting more and more ridiculous as the night went on. Winona never did anything half-assed and that included letting Jayme know exactly who her father was. The stories that her mom didn't tell her in person, Jayme heard from the personal logs that both of her parents left behind. So, listening to these people change things and exaggerate and blow smoke was just fucking annoying.

Second, with the exception of his eyes, Jayme does not look like George. She actually takes after her maternal grandmother to the point of almost being a dead ringer for the long deceased woman. The next person that tells her she looks like a girl version of her father was seriously getting punched in the face.

' _You are not going to assault anyone_ ,' Spock thought at her. Again, she couldn't actually bring her husband with her, thanks to the admirals, but that didn't stop them from going back and forth in their heads.

' _Girl can dream, can't she?_ ' she thought back as she smiled and shook hands with these people that she probably won't see again for another 25 years. ' _I hate this_.'

' _It is the last day, Jim_.'

' _Doesn't make it any less annoying_.'

She was genuinely ready to bow out of this mess. Technically, it was after midnight, which meant that is wasn't actually her birthday anymore. The orders for her to run around with the brass technically ended forty-one minutes ago. The only thing stopping her from leaving was the fact that she's spent enough time with diplomats to know that is was more beneficial to stay. She was proven right about ten minutes later when she managed to pull herself away from Admiral Lei and heard something that caught her attention.

"We're tracking an anomaly near Klingon space. It honestly looks like a lightning storm," someone said behind her.

"When was this?" the man's friend asked.

"A couple of hours ago. I almost missed this to see that," the first man said. "We weren't exactly sure what to make of it. Stuff like that just doesn't happen out there."

That wasn't exactly true. Something about the nature of the anomaly and it's location tugged at her brain. She's heard it before and she knew she had but her brain wasn't connecting the dots fast enough.

' _The Kelvin was investigating a similar anomaly, in that region of space, twenty-five years ago_ ,' Spock thought.

' _A couple of hours ago, so it was twenty-five years to the day_ ,' Jayme added. That was not a coincidence. ' _You have access to the telemetry array_?'

' _Indeed, I do. I will meet you there_.'

* * *

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at two in the morning," Pike said as he walked into the room.

"And a better reason for why you left me at that damn party before that," Barnett said from behind the captain.

"I do, actually," Jayme said. "Kid, show 'em."

"This," Chekov said in his think accent as he brought the sensor data up on the screen, "is an anomaly that was picked up by the outpost sensors near the Klingon Neutral Zone six hours ago." The only person who knew more about space than Spock was Chekov, so when they couldn't figure out exactly what they were looking at, she woke the kid up and he was all too happy to help.

"This is the data from the anomaly that the USS Kelvin was sent to investigate twenty-five years ago," Spock said. "Also near the Klingon Neutral Zone."

"They're almost identical," she told the captain and admiral.

"With the exception of the ship," Barnett said, referring to the giant Romulan ship that popped up and laid waste to the Kelvin. "I mean, it's the same anomaly without a ship."

"Actually, sir, a ship emerged from the new anomaly fourteen minutes after it began. This ship is infinitely smaller than the one from twenty-five years ago. One or two-man vessel. Vulcan design, though highly advanced. Seemingly more advanced than the Romulan vessel," Chekov said as he watched the screen, his 'v' sounding more like a 'w'.

"You mean to tell me that somebody is out there?" the admiral asked.

"Yes, sir. Based on the heading and current speed, they will be in the Vulcan sector in thirty-one hours," the kid said.

"What's more, we think this person or persons might've come from the same place as the Romulan ship that destroyed the Kelvin. Best case scenario, they have answers about the other ship and why we haven't seen it in twenty-five years. Worst case, it's someone else after the Federation. In either case, it's in the fleet's best interest to take a closer look," Jayme said.

"This is why you left the party?" Barnett asked.

"Someone at the party mentioned it, sir. I know the Kelvin report like the back of my hand and the similarities were just too close for comfort not to check it out," she told him. "I'm not asking you to launch a ship…"

"You're not?" the tall man gave her a look.

"The USS Mizuki is on an intercept course. They're fifteen minutes out at warp four, sir," Jayme said.

"And you know that how, exactly?" Pike asked.

"I might've talked to Captain Robbins," she muttered. "She hinted that she might take a look."

"Might she?" Barnett asked with a smile before he chuckled and looked at Pike. "God, she's you fresh outta the Academy."

"I don't know about all that," Pike said but the look on his face told Jayme that Barnett was talking about something specific and her captain knew exactly what it was. "Maybe a little."

"Taking that as a compliment," Jayme smiled.

"It was one," the admiral sighed. "I'm going to assume that Mister Spock has already written a preliminary report."

"Yes, sir," her husband said with a nod.

"Send it to me," Barnett sighed as he looked at the screen. "I will establish contact with the Mizuki and I will let you know what they find. In the meantime, you should all go get some rest. I have a feeling that you're going to need it."

* * *

"Spock?" Jayme muttered as she reached over and realized that she was alone in bed.

It wasn't unusual for her to wake up without Spock, given that her husband didn't need as much sleep as she did, but something was off. Like really off. She doesn't know why but it felt like there was someone else in her head. Not an unpleasant presence but a presence none the less. She pushed herself up and left the room in search of her husband.

"Are you certain?" Spock asked his brother as they shifted away from each other. If Jayme had to guess, they were mind melding. The problem is that she still felt someone in her head.

"Mostly," Sybok said.

"About?" she looked at the pair.

"The presence in your mind," her husband said.

"It's just you. Spock can feel it, and I felt it through your bond, but it's not connected to him. I was trying to isolate it but I can't," Sy told her. "It's almost like it's supposed to be there. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay," Jayme smiled. "Could it be something maternal maybe?"

"No," Spock answered. "We are careful and I already eliminated the possibility when you were sleeping. You are not pregnant."

"You and Bones and the sneaky midnight tricorders," she chuckled.

"You don't exactly sit still when people try to check you over," Sybok smiled.

"You… Shut up," Jayme smiled. "What do you think this person wants? This person in my head?"

"Nothing from what can tell," her brother said. "It actually kinda reminds me of your bond ten years ago."

"You don't think I have another husband out there somewhere, do you?" she asked, her hands resting on Spock's shoulders as she stood behind him.

"That's just it," the older Vulcan sighed, "the presence is protective not romantic but it still feels familiar. It feels like family. Our family."

* * *

"Well, you guys were right," Pike said as they walked through Earth Spacedock.

"Spock and Chekov usually are. I'm closer to seventy-five/twenty-five. What were we right about?" Jayme asked.

"The Mizuki intercepted that ship that emerged from the anomaly and there was a passenger," the captain told them.

"Passenger, not prisoner, so a friendly?" she asked.

"Vulcan national but Number One wouldn't tell me or Barnett much more than that over the comms, which is why we're up here in the first place," Pike said, a look crossing his features.

"Captain Robbins being cryptic isn't really new," Jayme said with a shrug.

"No, but she sounded… odd," their commanding officer said. Jayme and Spock shared a look before the followed him to the airlock that led into the Mizuki.

"There you are," Robbins smiled as she met them just inside the ship.

"You called, we're here. What's up?" Pike said with a smile.

"Missed you too, Chris," Robbins chuckled. "Come on." She led them through the ship. "We couldn't actually believe it when he told us who he was. Since he's claiming to be from the future, there was only one way to verify anything he said." She gave Jayme a pointed look.

"Is he related to us?" the younger woman asked.

"In a manner of speaking," the Mizuki's captain said before they walked into one of the guest quarters.

Sitting on the floor, facing away from them, was an older Vulcan man. The presence Jayme felt in her mind seemed to relax the closer she got to him. "It appears that no matter where I go, you are always near."

"It's what I do," Jayme muttered.

"It is, indeed," the man said. She took another step into the room as he stood and turned to face her. Jayme could go blind tomorrow but she would still recognize his features, no matter how old they were. Everything about the extra person in her head finally made sense.

"Spock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just did that. The ST09 screenplay has Spock Prime dropping into the Kelvin timeline on 2258.05, or Jan 5th, the day after Jim's 25th birthday and before Spock's 28th. The Narada destroys Vulcan on 2258.42, or Feb 11th, five weeks later.  
> Had they left Nero's prison break from Rura Penthe (The Klingon prison planet that Uhura picks up in the lab) in the movie, the month gap would've made sense but since they didn't, they skimmed over it and never tell us how long Spock Prime was there.   
> Obviously, this is going to be a pretty AU version of the movie.


	38. Chapter 38

"It is most pleasing to see you, Jim," the older version of her husband said. She doesn't know what possessed her to, but Jayme stepped closer and gave him a hug. He let out a breath as his arms wrapped around her and she had the feeling that wherever he came from, they probably haven't seen each other in a while. "That is quite correct."

"You can read my mind," she muttered. "Of course you can read my mind. I mean, you're Spock. And you're older, which means your telepathy is probably more awesome then it is now. And I'm your t'hy'la. Well, your Jim, wherever you come from, is your t'hy'la. I mean, that is why I can feel you in my mind, right? You and your Jim?"

"Yes, Jim is very much my t'hy'la. Often to the point of annoying Leonard," the old Vulcan said with a smile.

"Wait, you know Bones?" Jayme asked with a smile.

"Leonard and I are almost as close as the two of you. He used to pretend not to like me but has since abandoned the pretense. He last calmed to be too old for such nonsense," Old Spock said.

"Wait until I tell him that there are two Spocks. He's gonna flip," she chuckled.

"Holy shit. It really is him… err, you?" Robbins asked young Spock, who nodded.

"Now, I've seen everything," Pike muttered.

"Not quite, Captain Pike. The universe still holds much for you to explore," the older version of her husband said.

"How are you here?" her Spock asked his older self.

"It is a very long story, Mister Spock," the old Vulcan said.

"I believe we have time… Mister Spock," her husband replied.

"Hopefully. Who knows what that crazy Romulan will do when he figures out that you're here. You do know him, right? Huge Romulan ship dropped out of a similar anomaly twenty-five years ago," Jayme sighed as she was offered a seat.

"His name is Nero, he is a particularly troubled Romulan. I know him and the ship," the older Spock said, sitting next to her. "I fear that this is my fault."

"How?" her Spock asked.

"The Narada, Nero's ship, was a simple mining vessel where I come from," Old Spock said.

"Not anymore. The guns on that thing ripped through one of our ships like tissue paper," Robbins said. "It's a miracle anyone walked away, let alone most of the crew."

"It wasn't a miracle," Pike sighed. "It was a Kirk."

"My father. He sacrificed himself to stop the ship," Jayme sighed. The older version of her husband gave her a look. "That's another conversation for another day. How did the Narada end up here? And with those weapons?"

"One hundred twenty-nine years from now, the star in the Hobus system will go supernova and consume everything in its path. Including Romulus," the old Vulcan told them. "When the star began to show signs of instability, the Romulan Senate called an emergency session. Nero testified that his crew was almost killed and his ship almost destroyed due to the increasing volatile solar flares. As a Federation ambassador who was working towards Vulcan/Romulan unification, I offered my assistance in stopping Hobus from doing more damage than it already had."

"If the Romulan Senate is anything in the future like it is now, they rejected whatever solutions that you offered," Robbins said.

"Actually, they were weaker then than they are now. But you are correct, Captain, they said no," Old Spock said.

"So what did you do?" Jayme asked.

"After the hearing, Nero approached me with an offer to assist me in completing the plan I had outlined to the Senate in order to save his planet. We traveled to the Kimben system to mine decalithium, a rare isotope that was required for my plan, while the USS Enterprise provided defense for the Narada," old Spock said, giving the four Starfleet officers a look.

"My Enterprise?" Pike asked with a smile.

"No. One far more advanced," Old Spock smiled. "After acquiring what we needed, we traveled to Vulcan. Nero and I went before the Vulcan Science Council to request the extraction of the decalithium derivative so that we could inject it into Hobus, creating a black hole and stopping the destruction of everything in it's path."

"They said no," Jayme chuckled. Everyone looked at her. "Anyone who spends as much time on that planet as I did knows that the Vulcan Science Council is a bunch of self-concerned jackasses. No way in hell would they share their knowledge with a Romulan. The half-breed asking for help was probably bad enough. No offense."

"None taken. That is more or less what they said," the old Vulcan chuckled. "Nero, in a show of good faith, transferred the Narada's decalitihum to the Enterprise and left with the hope that the Council would still help, which I convinced them to do. When Nero returned to Romulus, where his pregnant wife was, Hobus went supernova. He barely made it out of the system. The planet was destroyed while I was en route in our fastest ship. I extracted the compound and created a black hole to stop the exploding star from destroying anything else. As I began my return trip, I was intercepted by Nero and in my attempt to escape from him, we were both pulled through."

"What do you wanna bet he's waiting for you somewhere?" Pike sighed.

"I would not be surprised. I was not fast enough and his planet was lost," Old Spock said sadly.

"It's not your fault. Trust me, I blame myself for more than my fair share and it doesn't help. Besides, I think Nero blaming you is bad enough. I'm gonna assume that he got the weapons after Romulus and went on a rampage," Jayme said.

"Indeed," Old Spock said. "In the time between Romulus' destruction and his encounter with me, he outfitted his ship with the most advanced weapon systems the remnants of the Romulan government could give him and he waged war. Destroying every Federation and Klingon ship he encountered."

"Makes sense. With Romulus and his family gone, he's got nothing left to live for. Except vengeance," Robbins sighed. "Now that you're here…"

"If he is as smart as he appeared, I fear what he may have in store for all of you," Old Spock said.

"If he's from the future, won't he already know what we're gonna do?" Jayme asked.

"No," her husband looked at her. "Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin. He has created an entirely new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party. Whatever our lives might have been, the time continuum was disrupted and our destinies have changed."

"An alternate reality," Robbins said.

"Precisely, Captain," the younger Spock said.

"So, he's in the dark as much as we are?" Pike asked. "None of us have the advantage."

"That's not entirely true," Jayme said and they all looked at her. "Spock… older Spock had a ship, which is in the shuttle bay of this ship."

"Your point?" Pike gave her a look.

"My ship carries within it the decalithium derivative," Old Spock smiled, catching her line of thought.

"I don't know about you but I think the ability to create black holes is one hell of an advantage," Jayme smiled.

Pike let out a breath, "The brass is just gonna love this."

* * *

"You do not need to linger by the door, Jim," Old Spock said. Of course he knew she was standing outside one of the guest rooms in the consulate. He might not be her Spock but he was still Spock.

"Sorry, it's just… sorry," she chuckled. "You've been in with Admirals Barnett and Komack for the last day and a half, then with my Spock. I didn't want to bother you."

"However, as always, you have questions," he smiled. "Come, sit."

Jayme did as she was told, sitting on the couch and pulling her legs under her. "So, you and the other me are really close, huh?"

"Yes. You are very similar, and yet, very different."

"Growing up on Vulcan will do that to a girl."

"Yes. My younger self mentioned that you grew up together but he did not elaborate. Am I to understand that that was a result of your father's death on the Kelvin?"

"Yea. My mom took an assignment at the shipyard in Vulcan's system. When she died, I went to live off planet…"

"On Tarsus Four?" Old Spock asked.

"So, that crap happens no matter what reality I'm in. Good to know, I think," Jayme sighed. "Anyway, after I got back from that mess, I didn't have anywhere to go. Since I was friends with Spock, Amanda and Sarek took me in."

"That sounds like something my mother would convince my father to do," he smiled.

"It was actually Spock's idea," she chuckled. "He can be pretty convincing when he wants to be. But you know that."

"Indeed, I do," the old Vulcan smiled. "You may ask, if you want."

"Well, I'd ask about you and other me but I already have an idea. I guess my question would have to be about George. He died two minutes after I was born, so I'm curious. Did I know him at all?"

"You and your father were very close and you often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He lived to see you become captain of the… Well, he saw you become a captain." He was holding back but, since she didn't really want him to tell her how the rest of her life is supposed to look, it was okay. "He was very proud of you, Jim."

"He was proud of his Jim. I'm not that person," Jayme said with a small smile.

"No, you are not. However, your father loved you and he would've been proud of you no matter what," Old Spock said.

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Once. I cannot tell you how."

"Because you'll be telling me about that ship that I captain someday?"

"Exactly," he smiled. "It is a magnificent vessel."

"I'll bet," she chuckled. "Scotty would have it no other way and, if I'm the captain, he's definitely my chief engineer."

"I cannot confirm or deny that," Old Spock said but she could see the ghost of a smile. That was a yes if she ever saw one.

"Did you know that I speak fluent Spock? It's actually better than my Vulcan," Jayme smiled.

"I am aware. Granted, it took your counterpart longer to learn than you."

"Why?"

"Because we were not yet acquainted in my reality. You and my younger self met as children, your t'hy'la bond manifested and grew with you. My Jim and I met when I was assigned… to his ship. We spent decades by each other's side before we realized. As saddened as I am by learning all you lost to my actions, I am grateful that you and my younger self found each other sooner rather than later."

"I used to wonder about that. When he left Vulcan, I thought that I would've been better off if I'd never met him," she shook her head. "I got over it. I'd rather die a very painful death then not know Spock."

"I am quite sure he would not be happy about that," he said.

"I know. Did you leave Vulcan too?"

"Yes. Sarek and I did not speak for eighteen years when I did."

"Ouch. They aren't that bad but it's mostly because me and Amanda force them to interact."

"Ahh, my mother. Where I'm from, she is long deceased. My father is deceased as well."

"Wanna see 'em?" Jayme asked. He gave her a look. "If I knew you were here," she tapped her head, "I bet they do too. I'm pretty sure they're en route and this is gonna turn into the most interesting family reunion ever."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Matter is the lamest name for anything I've ever heard, and from the Vulcans too. I looked though some ST stuff and found that it's listed as being made using a rare isotope and element called decalithium, so that's what I'm calling it until one of my characters gives it a better name.


	39. Chapter 39

"So, according to other you, I'm supposed to be a guy. A very attractive guy," Jayme told her husband when he walked into their bedroom.

"I am aware. James T. Kirk," he said, standing in front of her like he wasn't sure what to do with himself. "My brother stated that it is simply a case of Rule Sixty-Three."

"Sybok knows the rules of the universe?" she asked with a smile. Rule 63 was something about there being an equal yet opposite gendered version of you somewhere in the universe. She'd kill to meet a girl version of Spock.

"He knows quite a few things," Spock said quietly. His mind was going a million miles a minute.

"Okay, let's have it," Jayme reached over and took his hand, earning a raised eyebrow. "You've been quiet about this whole thing. Tell your wife what's wrong, Spock."

"We should not exist."

"Oh, please. I don't believe that for one second."

"This reality is a mistake brought into existence by the actions of a man who is, by all accounts, a psychopath. You and I…"

"Spock," she said as she stood, holding his face in her hands, "if the stories I managed to get out of your counterpart proves anything, it's that it doesn't matter what we do or where we go or even what reality we're in, we always end up together. Jim and Spock taking on the universe together at warp speed."

"You are male in his reality."

"They still got hitched. Fewer people knew about theirs than ours. Though, he told me that many suspected. Can't hide that kind of love."

"I suppose not," he smiled and pressed a kiss against her wrist.

"Besides, who would want to hide you?" Jayme asked with a smile. "Hell, I'd yell it from the mountain tops if the brass wouldn't have a fit. And if it was appropriate for a member of a high house to behave in such a manner."

"You would still find a reason to do it."

"Of course I would. You're like the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't be me without you."

"And, as my older counterpart has explained, I would not be me without you."

* * *

"Like one Spock isn't enough," Bones grumbled, the look on his face was priceless.

"It is good to see you, Leonard," Old Spock said with a smirk.

"Yea… Spock," the southerner muttered. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, thought for a second, opened his mouth again, then closed it.

"Is Bones speechless? I never thought I'd see the day," Jayme chuckled.

"Shut up, Jim," Bones said as he stared at the old Vulcan. "It's really him?"

"It's really him," she nodded.

"How can you be sure?" her best friend asked.

"You mean other than the fact that I can feel him in my mind? Bio-metric scan; Admiral Komack insisted. And Amanda recognized him before we even had the chance to tell her. She walked into the room, took one look and she knew. He's Spock, just a century plus older," Jayme smiled. "Don't worry, he won't give you grief for being married to his sister, cause where he comes from, it's just him and Sybok."

"I do not have a sister," Old Spock said.

"Wait, there's no T'Mar?" Bones asked with a look on his face that Jayme couldn't place. If she had to guess, the idea of his wife not existing, even in a different reality, didn't sit well with him.

"There was a member of the V'Kor named T'Mar. She saved my mother from an intruder when I was a child. There was not a T'Mar in my family," Old Spock said. "My conception was difficult for my mother. She and my father decided not to risk her health with an attempt to have another child."

"We figured out that Nero being here gave us a boost in technology," she told Bones. Scans from the Kelvin led to advances in sciences, engineering and even medicine that were years, and sometimes decades, ahead of their time. Given that T'Mar was two years younger than her, it was easy to put together how fast some advancements were made.

"So, you're not gonna give me the evil eye?" Bones asked.

"You are an honorable man, Leonard. Besides, I am confident that my younger self has already given you enough of a hard time," Old Spock smiled. "Just know, that despite not having my own sister does not preclude me from being protective of my younger counterpart's family."

"He just gave me a long-winded version of 'don't hurt my sister'," Bones chuckled. Jayme nodded. "He's definitely Spock."

* * *

Jayme was tired of this. Leave it to the brass to make something already difficult that much harder. It was enough that Old Spock witnessed the destruction of a planet, then was sent into the past and, inadvertently, into another reality. It was worse that they debriefed the man as long as they did. It was criminal that they wanted to ignore his warnings about Nero after such a long debrief. Jayme, her Spock, Pike and Robbins had to repeat everything they knew from their conversations with the old Vulcan but, somehow, it all went in one ear and out the other.

Fed up with being ignored, Pike told her to don the dark gray service uniform like the ones he and Spock wear at the Academy and ordered the couple to meet him and Robbins at the Starfleet Operations building on the north side of the Golden Gate. Surprisingly, Barnett was also there.

"Can I ask what we're doing here, sir?" Jayme asked Pike, aware that she was the lowest ranking person in this group and there were too many people to remain casual.

"Calling an audible," Pike told her, handing her his PADD.

"I am unfamiliar with that phrase," her husband said.

"It's an American football term," Jayme said as she read over the information. "It means that we're pulling a last minute play for the end zone." He gave her a look. "If we can't get Komack, Lei and Archer to listen, Pike plans to jump the chain of command and go over them. At least, I think that's what he's up to. It's what I would do."

"Don't sound so surprised, kid," her captain chuckled. When in a pinch, go to your mentor. In Jayme's case, that was Pike. But in Pike's case, it was someone with a bit more influence.

"I'm not surprised, Captain. I've been told, by multiple people, that I'm a younger you. I just never thought I'd actually get to see it since you're all respectable now," she said as they stepped into the turbolift.

"You're not allowed to tell her any more stories about me, Number One," Pike said.

"Aww, you still think I have to take your orders. That's cute," Robbins smiled.

"I have a couple you probably haven't heard," Barnett added and Jayme could swear she saw panic in her mentor's eyes.

"Please don't give my chief tactical officer any crazy ideas," Pike sighed.

"I must agree. Giving Lieutenant Kirk more examples of subverting the system would be unwise," Spock chimed in. Jayme gave her husband a glare.

' _You're supposed to be on my side_ ,' she thought at him.

' _I am always on your side, adun'a_.'

"Someone's sleeping on the couch," Robbins chuckled.

"He doesn't sleep long enough for that to actually be punishment," Jayme smiled. "I'll think of something more interesting later."

* * *

"What do you think, Lieutenant Kirk?" Fleet Admiral Alexander Marcus asked from the head of the long table. When Pike calls in the big guns, he really calls in the big guns.

"Sir, my report…" she started.

"Is all nice and official. You have outlined multiple tactical advantages and disadvantages to heeding the ambassador's advice. I'm asking what _you_ think," the man in charge of the whole of Starfleet asked again. She could feel the eyes of Spock, Pike, Robbins and Barnett on her as she took a deep breath and looked at Marcus.

"I think, sir," Jayme paused, "that we haven't seen or heard from Nero or the Narada in twenty-five years. I don't believe, as many do, that they died or just disappeared. I believe that they've been waiting for something and three nights ago, I believe that that something showed up. It doesn't matter to me what time or reality he comes from, Ambassador Spock is still Spock and there is no one in the universe I trust more." She glanced at her husband. "If he tells me that we're in danger, then we're in danger."

"Do you know what Art Chenowyth put in your promotion package after the Farragut went down?" Marcus asked.

"No, sir. I didn't feel the need to look," she told him. Add to the fact that she was angry about the whole thing and it was probably best that she didn't.

"Figured as much. He said, and I quote, that 'Ensign Kirk is a fine young officer who performed with uncommon bravery. She commanded with the knowledge and intuition of a seasoned combat officer.' He goes on but I thought that passage was particularly interesting. He credits you with saving the crew of that ship. Reports from Starbase Twelve have you liberating the Jordani Research Station with no resources or backup," the admiral said.

"I did what needed to be done, sir, as I'm sure any other officer would have," Jayme said.

"But you are not any other officer. Your parentage aside, you have drawn quite a lot of attention for coloring outside the lines," Marcus told her.

"My apologies, sir," she muttered, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know if I've ever had an officer apologize for being good at their job," he chuckled. "Barnett, is there a plan?"

"We're formulating one, sir," Barnett said. "However, there are a lot of unknowns and we need access to…"

"You have it," Marcus said. "I also want the Mizuki and the Enterprise on standby. Assign whoever you need to get it done. You're dismissed." Finally, someone was taking this whole thing seriously. Jayme, Spock, Pike, Robbins and Barnett picked up their PADDs and began to exit the room. "Kirk."

"Sir?" Jayme stopped just inside the door and turned to face the admiral.

"Did you know that I knew your parents?" Marcus asked.

"No, sir, I didn't," she said around the lump in her throat.

"I'm the one who assigned them to Kelvin," the Fleet Admiral sighed. "I've lost officers before but I blamed myself for your dad for a long time. I was going to retire when your mother talked me out of it, shortly before she died. You remind me of her."

"Not my father, sir?"

"You have his eyes and his refusal to believe in no-win scenarios but the rest is your mother. People make an appropriately big deal out of George but Winona… Winona had the best instincts of anyone I ever knew. If she walked into this room and told me the sky was falling, I'd take cover. In a way, I guess she just did."

"Mom was the best, sir."

"She was. She would be very proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

Admiral Marcus smiled, "You have. And I'm sure you're not done yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything about Marcus, as far as Jim and co knows, he's just Pike's mentor and they have no reason not trust him. Also, Vulcan hasn't been destroyed and he hasn't found Khan (if that even happens). For the moment, he's just the guy who recruited and looked out for Chris. 
> 
> V'Kor - Vulcan Police Force


	40. Chapter 40

"I don't know what you did, lass, but I love you with all my heart," Scotty said when he hopped off the transporter pad and pulled Jayme into a tight hug.

"I'm sure my husband and your girlfriend would have something to say about that," she chuckled.

"Okay, a lot of my heart," he chuckled. "Do I even wanna know what you did?"

"We're working on something for Admiral Marcus. He put the Enterprise on standby and told us to 'Assign whoever you need to get it done.' So, Gary and I were assigned to get our badass engineer and his friend back from snowy hell. Still had to talk our way through Archer but that's neither here nor there," Jayme said.

Their exact orders from Pike were to 'get Scotty off that damn planet before he freezes to death.' Jayme was more than happy to oblige, taking a runabout and heading to Vulcan space to grab her friend from Outpost Hunter, the research facility on Delta Vega, which used to house a staff of over a hundred people. As the weather declined, more and more people were transferred out and a lot of systems were automated. Instead of whole teams of people, the only ones there were a pair of engineers.

"Aye, lass," Scotty smiled. The little guy tapped his leg and pointed at Jayme. "Oy. The wee one is Keenser. Keenser, this is my friend, Jim Kirk."

"Eyes," the little alien said.

"My eyes?" she asked. He gave her a nod. "Kirk family trait. Got 'em from my dad." The alien nodded again. "Did you know my dad?"

"Friend," Keenser said.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a friend of my father's," Jayme smiled.

"Jim, you need to see this," Mitchell called from the cockpit.

"I better go see what's up. You guys can stow your stuff in the back and strap in." She made her way down the small ramp to the cockpit, sat down in the co-pilot's seat and checked the beeping screens. "What's that?"

"Proximity alert. I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it's a ship," her friend said. "Or a small space station."

"Oh, my… They're here," she whispered. It was the Narada, as big and menacing as Old Spock said it was and it was heading right for Vulcan.

"Do they see us?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know," Mitchell said. "If they do, I don't think they care."

"USS Providence to Vulcan Space Central. Space Central come in," she said into the comm.

"This is Vulcan Space Central," a monotone voice came over the system.

"This is Lieutenant Jayme Kirk activating an Emergency Defense Alert for Vulcan: Priority one. Authorization code nine-seven-three-three-five-beta-one. There is a hostile vessel on approach. I repeat, there is a hostile vessel on approach to Vulcan."

"I dinnae know that code," Scotty muttered.

"You wouldn't. It's one of Sarek's," Jayme told him.

"Lady Jayme, your code had been authe…" the voice came back but it was cut off.

"Space Central, come in," she said but there was no response. "USS Providence to Vulcan Space Central, come in, Space Central." Jayme switched channels and tried again but she still got nothing. "I don't like this."

"Me neither," Mitchell said. "Should we look?"

Jayme took a deep breath, "Yea."

It didn't take them long to get to the other side of the planet at maximum impulse, though Jayme almost wished it had taken longer. There were pieces of ships and the space station that used to be Vulcan Space Central. In geosynchronous orbit above Shi'Kahr, the facility was the gateway to the planet. Everyone had to pass through unless they were on Federation, Council or Starfleet business. Jayme could remember the first time she ever went through immigration, she thought she was such a big girl handing over her identity chip with a bright smile.

"All those people," Scotty muttered. VSC had a huge staff, not to mention the Vulcan nationals and the visitors. Then there were the medical facilities; a big Starfleet medbay and a campus of the Vulcan Science Academy's Space and Xenological Medical School. There was also a Starfleet defense unit. And a team responsible for monitoring the sun's radiation and directing small ships around it.

"Is there anyone on the planet that we can talk to?" Mitchell asked as the Mayflower dropped out of warp on their port side.

"Providence to Mayflower, Code One emergency. Take defensive action," she said just as the Narada locked on to the small craft.

"Shit," Mitch said. "Hang on."

"USS Providence to Vulcan Command. Come in Command," Jayme said as her friend started evasive maneuvers.

"Damn those things are fast," Mitchell exclaimed as the torpedo shot past them. "What the hell are they doing?"

"They're setting up the drill," she said. "They're gonna drill into Vulcan."

"If they crack the core, they'll destabilize the whole planet," Scotty told them. "God, ye should've left me on Delta Vega."

"Providence, this is a secure channel," a slightly familiar voice told them on the comms.

"T'Pring, it's Jayme. You need issue a planet-wide alert, right now."

"Why?" Spock's former fiancée asked.

"Look up," Jayme told her.

"Copy that, Provid…" T'Pring told her before the communication was cut off.

"Command, come in. T'Pring, do you copy?" Jayme asked into the comm but she knew it was probably no use.

"The seismic readings are off the charts," Scotty said from the console behind her.

"Distortion," Keenser added, explaining why the comms cut out.

"We gotta do something about that drill," Mitchell said. "We could use some back up."

' _We will provide a diversion,_ ' Spock thought at her just as the Enterprise and the Mizuki dropped out of warp.

' _I ever tell you how much I love your telepathy_?' she asked her husband.

' _You have not. You can express your admiration for my natural abilities later_.'

"We have our backup," Jayme said. Mitch glanced at her and she pointed to the screens where the two ships registered. "Pike and Robbins are here."

Mitchell smiled, "Let's stop these guys from making a big hole."

* * *

"Ё моё," Chekov called as soon as Jayme, Mitchell, Scotty and Keenser were beamed aboard the Enterprise. "For the record; you're all nuts."

"Love ye too, laddie," Scotty chuckled. "Nice work."

They lost the Providence. Nero must've figured out what they were up to because he turned the Narada's weapons on the tiny ship. Mitch pulled a George Kirk and flew their runabout straight at the drilling platform but, unlike her father, they were beamed out at the last second by her favorite Russian teenager who has apparently gone to the Montgomery Scott School of Crazy Beam-outs.

"How bad?" Scotty asked the officer at the engineering console when the group ran onto the bridge.

"Substantial damage on decks six, seven and eight. We also have some losses, sir," Lieutenant Mathers, Jayme thinks that's the girl's name, said.

"Nero make any demands yet?" Jayme asked.

"Yea. He wants me to come over for a chat," the captain said from his chair. "I still have ten minutes to give him an answer."

"I'd tell him to go to hell," she smiled. "But that's just me."

"The seismic activity is increasing," Spock alerted Pike from his console.

"We took out the drill," Mitchell pointed out.

"Yes, but not before they ruptured the plant's outer core," her husband said.

"Damage the core and the rest of the planet's natural magnetic field begins to fail, the crust deteriorates and the planet implodes," Sulu said from the helm.

"There any way to fix the damage before Vulcan starts to collapse in on itself?" Uhura asked.

Jayme could feel the thoughts rolling through Spock's head. Calculations and ideas that she'd never be able to come up with moving at the speed of light.

"We could set off a controlled detonation in the core," Chekov said.

"Aye, if we do it right, it'll restabilize but we'd have to be exact," Scotty told them, standing as close as he could to Uhura without appearing unprofessional.

"Would that work?" Pike asked, looking at Spock.

"Theoretically, Captain," her husband said.

"But…?" the captain asked.

"Nero is not just gonna let us fix the damage he created," Mitchell said. "We gotta take him out first."

"Scotty, can you handle the explosive?" Jayme asked her friend.

"Aye, lass. I'll need Chekov but, yea, we can do it," the engineer said.

"Agree to talk to him, sir," Jayme told her captain. "Free pass right onto his ship."

"You have a plan?" Pike looked up at her.

"This is me we're talking about," she smirked.

The captain smiled, "What do you need?"

* * *

"You're sure this'll work?" Jayme asked her husband.

"Ninety-seven point three-two percent sure," Spock whispered as the shuttle docked. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she sighed. "Are you?"

"Always," he said as they heard the door to the shuttle hiss open and a big pair of boots hit the deck plating.

"Captain Nero is this way," someone, a Romulan if Jayme was guessing, said.

"Of course," the man in the pilot's seat replied before two pairs of footsteps left the shuttle.

"I can't believe that worked," Jayme sighed as she and Spock hopped out of one of the compartments next to the shuttles engines.

"The output from the engines masked our lifesigns and made us…" Spock started.

"Baby, I love you but we do not have time for you to explain it to me. You said it would work, it worked. Can we go stop this lunatic from destroying our home?"

"Yes," he smiled before leading her out of the craft and into the mostly empty shuttle bay. While Nero had his hands full with one Starfleet officer, they were going to make a play for the main battery and disable the weapons.

' _Remind me to thank older you for the directions_.'

' _Of course_ ,' her husband thought. ' _Though, he will simply tell you that it is illogical to thank him for information that was necessary to give_.'

' _Well, he is you_ ,' she thought back. Spock looked at her with a raised eyebrow in that sexy way he does. ' _Don't you look at me like that. I can't be responsible for my thoughts when you do_.'

' _We must focus, Jim_ ,' he thought at her.

' _I am focused… on how much I like your ass in the duty uniform_ ,' Jayme smiled. He gave her a look. ' _The way those pants fit is just… It's a nice view. Duck._ ' Without a thought or hesitation, Spock did what she told him and she shot the Romulan that appeared over his shoulder. He gave her a look and she smiled. "Told you I was focused. You got this."

"Yes. I will follow shortly. Go," he told her.

The plan was simple, Spock, being the one who actually reads Romulan, would take down the weapons system while Jayme made her way to Nero. To say her timing was impeccable would be a massive understatement. Just as she rounded a corner near the bridge, she spotted him standing on one of the catwalks with his hand around Mitchell's neck asking the obligatory question; who are you?

"You really thought we'd let our captain come over here?" she asked with a chuckle. "You're dumber than you look." Jayme and Mitchell locked eyes for half a second before they both moved, Mitchell to dislodge himself and Jayme to the officer that was a few steps away from slamming into her friend.

"Kirk, duck," Mitchell called when Nero's officer pivoted and swung at her instead. The warning came too late. Jayme felt the punch just before she hit the deck -hard- and her phaser went sliding off the ledge.

"Wait," Nero told his officer before he jumped over to her. "Kirk… I wasn't expecting a woman. James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Enterprise, but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father." He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up off the deck.

"That's everybody's problem. You're all so busy waiting for me to be George," she said as the familiar light swirled around all of them. "I have much more imagination than my father did." They materialized inside the brig on the Enterprise. "You're under arrest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Space Central is canon. The Enterprise gets permission to beam down from VSC in Amok Time. I did some research and the novels expand on it. I don't know where it, or all the other traffic near a founding Federation world, was in ST09 but it existed.
> 
> Also, Nero is a simple miner and I decided to keep him that way. You get mad and you use what you know, which, in his case, is drilling. What I did to Vulcan could probably happen in real life to Earth of someone managed to get that far. I think the deepest hole on Earth is 7.5 miles. Anyway, it was still better than the black hole in the center of Vulcan thing.
> 
> There's a comic that explains that Keenser, Scotty's little friend, was recruited by George when the Kelvin made first contact on his planet.


	41. Chapter 41

"We lost Olson, sir," Jayme told her captain after she walked into the conference room and took a seat. Spock, Scotty, Olson and Chekov went down to the planet to deliver the device to the core. She doesn't know the details, but the bomb had to be set manually, which meant someone had to go with it. Olson volunteered.

"The planet?" Pike asked with a sigh. With Spock on the surface, Jayme was the acting first officer, which meant she got to take up a good chunk of her husband's duties.

"Spock and Scotty expect it to finish stabilizing in the next three hours. Medical is reporting mostly minor injuries among the crew and evacuees. There are six critical patients but Bones has it covered. The team on the Narada just checked in and it's all quiet over there. The team from the Vulcan Science Academy will join them shortly. Mitchell, Sulu and the other pilots are reporting that there are some buildings and facilities near the drill site with major structural damage."

"The plan?"

"For now, they're moving everyone they find in those areas to the safe zones. Geology is waiting for the planet to stabilize before they start giving more detailed recommendations. Uhura is fielding messages from… well, everyone. The Vulcan High Council was brought to the ship, I put them in guest quarters. I talked to Sybok and he's handling what he can from the ground. Admiral Marcus is running interference with the rest of the brass and the Federation Council. He wants you to comm him when you get the opportunity," she said. "Overall, we did good."

"I have three dozen dead officers," he scoffed. The official count from Bones was 31 but Jayme got Pike's point. It always sucks losing good people, especially two of his senior officers.

"I know," Jayme sighed. "The Mizuki was nineteen losses and the Mayflower has forty-seven."

"We have numbers from the Vulcans?"

"Two-hundred and sixty-two on the planet at last count. They don't have a solid number on Vulcan Space Central. Current estimate is upwards fifteen thousand based on the standard crew compliment, daily average of visitors, time of day…"

"I don't wanna know. I really don't," Pike sighed.

"You okay, Chris?" she asked. He looked… she wasn't sure what he looked like, just that it didn't suit him.

"Nero is nuttier than my sister's fruitcake," he told her. While she and the others have been running rescue and relief, he's been trying to talk to their 'guests'. "He firmly believes that there's nothing he could do for his planet except destroy another one. He didn't even bother to warn his people. All of this… For what?"

"His family," Jayme sighed. "It by no means excuses what he did but I get it. If something happened to Spock…"

"You wouldn't destroy a planet," Pike said. She gave him a look. "Okay, you might. Point is, it wasn't necessary."

"According to us, maybe. According to Nero, it was warranted. His home and family were destroyed and he thinks the Vulcans should've acted faster. I believe it was Samuel Johnson who said that 'Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged'. Nero sees what happened as both an injury and a crime. His actions, in his mind, are justified."

"You're really defending the man who killed your father?"

"Technically, George killed himself. Though, if Nero hadn't killed Robau, my father would've evacuated with everyone else but that's neither here nor there. If anyone understands Nero's motives, it would be me. For example, the irrational little girl who grew up without her father wants to stab him in the face repeatedly with a rusty blade and watch the life drain out of him. The Vulcan citizen who saw what he did to the VSC wants to throw him into the Fire Plains. The Starfleet officer who just counted our dead wants to test every weapon in the armory on him. Fortunately, for him, I have control over myself. That's why I didn't kill him on the Narada, despite how much I wanted to."

"A rusty blade, really?"

"Heard it in a movie once, thought it was cool," she chuckled. "The point I'm trying to make is that everyone has their point of no return. You know that as well as I do. While we can agree that his plan was dumb, in his mind, it was all he could do to avenge his family."

"You know, sometimes I forget that you're only twenty-five," he chuckled.

"I will take that as a compliment."

* * *

"How long has he been here?" Jayme asked when she walked into the room that Amanda and Sarek were using. They could've gone back to the surface hours ago but she understood why they didn't. Her husband was asleep with his head in his mother's lap. He looked about a dozen years younger than he actually was and Jayme was tempted to take all kinds of holos.

"Four hours, twelve minutes," Sarek answered, his eyes scanning her for injuries.

"I'm unharmed, sa-mekh," she said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow. "Spock does the same thing. He acts like he doesn't and I act like I don't notice."

"They are more alike than they care to admit," Amanda said quietly.

"I know," Jayme chuckled. "How is everything on the surface?"

"Calm," Sarek said. "Those who can help are helping. Those who seek help are being helped. And your work?"

"Calming down," Jayme said as she sat down next to the man who took her in all those years ago. "Starfleet wants us to head back to Earth soon. We have vigils and debriefs and a bunch of people who need to return to class. He's torn." She looked at her husband. "So am I."

"There is no need to be, ax'nav," Sarek said. "You are, both of you, exactly where you need to be."

"You mean, you're not gonna give Spock the speech about him not coming home and helping with the numerous projects that will undoubtedly crop up thanks to that giant hole?" she asked.

"No," Sarek answered. "Had neither of you been in Starfleet, there is a very high probability that Vulcan would have been destroyed and our people lost. Together, with your friends and fellow officers, you saved our home. Spock did not choose the path I selected because it was not the right path for him."

"He's been telling you that for years," Amanda muttered.

"And I was not listening. However, watching Spock and Jayme work, watching the respect they command from their peers, as well as my own, I know that they made the right choices for themselves. It is only logical that I accept that."

"He's proud of us," Jayme stage-whispered, reading between the lines.

Amanda nodded, "Pretty much, sweetie."

"Pride is a Human emotion," Spock said quietly. He woke up almost as soon as Jayme entered the room but, for his mother, he kept up the pretense of sleeping.

"I am aware," Sarek replied. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Jayme felt this sense of peace in her mind. "I am proud of my children and I will not apologize for it."

* * *

"… investigation continues into the destruction of Vulcan Space Central and the subsequent attack on the planet itself, details are emerging from Starfleet regarding the personnel responsible for saving Vulcan…"

"Turn it off," Bones grumbled.

"What, you don't wanna hear how heroic you are?" Jayme chuckled and turned off the news. Puri was killed during one of the first barrages that the Enterprise took from the Narada. Bones was promptly bumped up the chain of command to chief medical officer, a post which, according to Pike, was Bones' to keep if he wanted it.

"I'm not heroic. I just did my job," he sighed.

"So did I but they're already making a big deal out of it. I mean, why do you think I'm hiding with you?"

"I thought it was because I'm your best friend."

"Well, that too," she smiled just as his communicator beeped. "I had to turn off my comm. Spock and Pike too."

"I don't have that luxury," Bones sighed before opening the device. "McCoy." He gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "I have no comment." Her best friend closed his comm and let out a sigh.

"And so it begins," Jayme chuckled.

* * *

"No," Jayme told the admirals. "I'll take a bump up to lieutenant commander and continue with my original plan to serve as tactical officer on the Enterprise. I will not rob Lieutenant Commander Spock of his position just to appease the gremlins in PR."

Pike chuckled, "I told you that's what she was going to say, sir."

"You did, Chris," Marcus smiled. Before he could say anything else, Archer opened his mouth.

"We weren't asking."

"Kirk," Marcus looked at her, "I would never promote someone in order to give those jackals over in public relations fodder for the press. You more than earned this promotion and I'm honored to offer it to you. You would not be robbing Lieutenant Commander Spock of anything. He will also be promoted to full commander and he will still serve on the Enterprise as the chief science officer."

"He's supposed to be the first officer, sir," she sighed.

"And now, you are," Archer said.

"I don't like this," Jayme said, looking at Pike.

"Would it make you feel better if we told you that Lieutenant Commander Spock has already agreed?" Lei asked. Barnett shook his head in warning but the idiot didn't pay attention.

"My husband, with whom I share everything with, agreed to a promotion and forfeiture of his position and I have no clue about it?" she asked. "You really shouldn't lie to people, sir, it's unbecoming."

' _You should agree_ ,' Spock thought at her.

' _Why? I don't want your job_ ,' she told him in their mind.

' _You want to be a captain. I do not. This would be the most advantageous course of action for your career_ ,' her husband pointed out. She really didn't like this but Spock had the most logic reason than anything she's heard so far.

She took a deep breath, "I have one condition."

"You're not in a posi…" Archer started but Marcus cut him off.

"Name it."

"We stay together. Wherever we are, whatever assignments come up, we have the option to stay together," Jayme said. It was a bold request but she had just enough leverage to make it. Barely.

Marcus smiled, "Done, Commander Kirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa-mekh - father  
> ax'nav - child


	42. Chapter 42

Getting a ship ready for a deployment is a lot easier when you aren't being hung out in front of the press like a juicy steak in the zoo's tiger enclosure. If Jayme never had to be in the same room with a reporter for the rest of her life, she'd die a very happy woman. Sadly, there was no such luck. Though the fleet kept a lid on most of it, Nero still killed thousands of Federation citizens and he was due to stand trial. The brass, devious jerks that they are, put Jayme, Spock, Pike and Robbins at the forefront of this thing.

Every day, the crowd outside the Vulcan Consulate seemed to get larger and larger just hoping for a moment with Sarek, Spock or any other member of the family. Jayme wasn't sure if people knew she was there but staying away from the windows in her own home and having to beam in and out was getting to be a bit ridiculous. If it wasn't for all the stuff she had to do at HQ, she and Spock would've probably gone to the Grayson house in Seattle. Spock, though stoic as ever, was also becoming annoyed by the whole thing. She had to actually think about that one when the feeling cropped up, Spock getting annoyed only happens when he has to interact with the brass and, even then, Jayme's usually the topic of discussion.

Pike, in all his awesome Pike-ness, tried to keep the heat off his first and second officers but once the names of George Kirk's little girl and Ambassador Sarek's little boy hit the net, there was nothing he could do. Jayme could almost pinpoint the exact moment everything went from zero to sixty, it was that bad. Jayme still refused to turn on her communicator and nobody tried to make her. Too bad that didn't help with all these dumb interviews.

"Sit up straight," Pike said with a nudge to her side.

"We're not out there yet, I don't think anyone cares," she pouted as she did what he told her to do, she had too much respect for him not to. "Seriously, why do I even have to be here?"

"You're the hero," her commanding officer chuckled.

"Am not," Jayme sighed.

"Funny, they didn't give us all a promotion _and_ a medal," he pointed out.

"You got admiral's stripes, so I don't even wanna hear it. If they wanted to impress me, they could've given me a ship or something," she joked. A day after she took her promotion, Pike got his own advancement. A Rear Admiral Lower Half, or a 'one-star' admiral, was basically the equivalent of a Commodore. Jayme was never really sure about the equal, yet different, ranks. Maybe someone needs to take a look at that.

"I'd have to be dead before they gave you my ship," Pike chuckled as he readjusted his tie again. "This..."

"Just don't wear it," Jayme said as she hopped up and swatted his hands away so that she could undo the damn thing. Unlike their interviews for Starfleet Broadcasting and UFP News, they were told not to wear their uniforms but that was no reason for him to be uncomfortable.

Pike smiled, "Thank you."

"She said 'a ship,' not 'your ship'," Spock corrected. Any commissioned officer can command a ship depending on the size of the vessel and the mission. A small science vessel would be the perfect starter command.

"I'd rather go on a crap mission than sit through another one of these," Jayme sighed.

"It's just one interview," her CO smiled.

"That's what you said three interviews ago," she chuckled just as their interviewer walked into the room.

"Christopher, Jayme and Spock. I can call you by your first names, right?" the man asked with an accent that sounded Irish but mixed with something else.

"Chris," Pike said with a nod.

"Jim," Jayme added. The man smiled and looked at her husband, expecting him to agree. "He prefers being referred to by rank but he won't stop you from using his name." Spock gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right."

"I'm guessing these two are close," the guy chuckled.

"Something like that," Pike smiled. Though they had hoped not to have to hide their real association with each other after she graduated, it was unanimously agreed that they not talk about it during any of these things. The focus should be on Vulcan, Starfleet and what happened, getting past the hurdle of their parentage was bad enough.

"I'm sure we'll get into that out there. I'm Liam Llewellyn and this my show. Can't tell you how long I've been trying to get you in here," he said, pointing at Jayme. "The Kelvin Baby in the flesh. Though, you're not exactly a baby anymore. I tried to interview your mother once when I was a brand new journalist but she didn't have the time. I did get to meet her and it was truly a highlight. I was sorry to hear that she died."

"Thank you," Jayme said with a small smile.

"Now, I know you've already done a few of these and you probably don't like them, so I'm gonna keep it simple. If you don't want to answer something, just say so. I prefer real answers as opposed to forced answers," Llewellyn told them.

"Sounds good," Pike said with a nod as they were led into the studio where the interview was supposed to take place. Jayme sat where they told her to and didn't really pay much attention as the people around them made last minute adjustments to the lighting. It wasn't until Pike nudged her that she realized that they were starting.

"Welcome to a very special edition of Llewellyn. As everyone in the Federation is no doubt aware, there was an attack on the planet Vulcan three weeks ago. A ship that we now know as the Narada, the same ship that was responsible for the attack on the USS Kelvin twenty-five years ago, attempted to destroy one of the Federation's founding planets. While the commanding officer of that vessel is awaiting trial, the crew of the ship that stopped him have rapidly become reluctant celebrities. Joining me tonight are three people who really don't need an introduction but I'm going to give them one anyway. Starfleet Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, the commanding officer of the USS Enterprise. His first officer, Commander Jayme Kirk. And his science and second officer, Commander Spock. Welcome to New York."

"Thank you for having us," Pike said with a smile.

"It's truly an honor, Admiral. I'm going to jump right in since we don't have a ton of time but I have a lot of questions. My first is the easiest; how have you all been since the attack on Vulcan?" Llewellyn asked.

"Busy," Pike chuckled. "A trip to medical, as per policy, then a lot of briefings."

"Ship repairs and I got some long overdue sleep when we got back," Jayme added.

"We also spent some time with our friends and families," Spock said.

"People don't realize, I think, what happens in a situation like this. Especially for the most senior officers. Can you give us the broad strokes?" Llewellyn looked at Pike.

"During a crisis, it's all hands. After a crisis, things tend to settle down but not for everyone. Kirk, Spock and all my senior officers gave me a hundred and ten percent from the moment we dropped out of warp at Vulcan until the moment we turned the ship over to the engineers at Earth Spacedock when we got back. Even on the ground, they're still giving me their all. That's something, as a commanding officer, that really just makes you proud. Jim and I were on the comms yesterday and she's offering to take some tasks off my plate, meanwhile, she can't even go outside without being followed. And it's not just her. They're one of the best command staffs I've ever seen, which surprises some people since half of them are still, technically, in the academy," the admiral said.

"Speaking of the academy, Commander Kirk, you're due to graduate this month. A whole year early," Llewellyn said.

"That's the admiral's fault," she chuckled. "He told me I could be an officer in four years and I told him that I could do it in three. He signed off on letting me take accelerated courses."

"And you still went faster than expected," Pike smiled. "I had my fair share of instructors in my office complaining how fast and how well you did."

"Why was that?" their interviewer asked.

"A lot of people thought that I got in on my name and coasted. Truth is that I went to school on Vulcan. I never advertised it or anything but the truth is that I'm a fair bit smarter than people give me credit for. Something I attribute to my mother. She always encouraged me to learn and work hard and that's what I did," Jayme smiled.

"Your mother, the late Commander Winona Kirk, died when you were twelve years old. What do you think she would say about all this?" Llewellyn asked.

"Honestly? She'd be giving us grief for getting the Enterprise, the Mayflower and the Mizuki all banged up," Jayme laughed.

"Your mother was particular in regards to the condition of the ships she oversaw," Spock agreed.

"You knew Winona Kirk?" Llewellyn looked at Spock.

"I did. Commander Kirk and I attended school together when we were children. On one occasion, the late Commander Kirk invited me to the shipyard to observe the installation of the USS Potemkin's warp core during the ship's refit. It was in her honor that I studied warp engineering during my time at the academy," Spock said.

"I think mom passed her love of engineering to anyone who would listen," Jayme chuckled. "I would've loved to put her in the same room as Scotty."

"My chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott," Pike interjected.

"He and Ensign Pavel Chekov are the men responsible for the device used to stabilize Vulcan after Nero's attack?" Llewellyn asked. Pike just gave him a firm nod. "Let's talk about that day. Commander Kirk, what was that morning and afternoon like for you?"

"Truly unremarkable. It was just a day. Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell and I were on a transport run. We took turns flying the ship. We picked up our officers and a few minutes later, the Narada showed up," she said.

Llewellyn smiled, "According to the logs, you sent out multiple warnings from the USS Providence. Because of those warnings, a lot of ships were evacuated from Vulcan Space Central before it was destroyed and people on the surface were evacuated from near the drill site. Vulcan Command credits you with saving hundreds of thousands of lives. What does that feel like?"

"There's nothing I want more in this life than for people to be safe. There will be those who compare to my father in that, which is a comparison that I would never argue against. At the same time, I didn't do anything extraordinary. I saw what I knew was a threat and I tried to get as many people away from it as possible. The real heroes are those individuals in the station and on the ground who made those warnings matter," Jayme answered.

"And where was the Enterprise?" Llewellyn asked.

"We had just left Earth's orbit," Pike said. "Shortly after Kirk and Mitchell left the area, we received notice that the Narada was in Federation space. Due to some classified intel, we were able to determine that a founding Federation planet was his target. The Enterprise and the Mizuki were ordered to back up the Mayflower at Vulcan."

Llewellyn nodded, "Commander Spock, when you arrived at Vulcan, your planet was under attack. What was going through your mind?"

"You will have to be specific," Spock said.

"When you realized that your home was under attack, how did you feel?"

"I was scared," her husband admitted. "With the exception of my sister, my family was on Vulcan. They had just returned there after visiting Earth. As my father is an ambassador and our family holds a seat on the council, they did not have to go through Vulcan Space Central, however, I did fear for their lives. I was also… worried about Kirk and Mitchell. The vessel they were in was small and not built for combat."

"We were worried about ourselves too," Jayme chuckled. "But we knew the Enterprise had our six. That's why we could crash the ship into the drilling platform without flinching."

"You had no way of knowing that they would be able to beam you over," Llewellyn pointed out.

"Except we did," she smiled. "There were a lot of questions flying among the fleet when Pike put in for his crew. Chief among the concerns was the fact that a good chunk of us, myself included, were either in the academy or recent graduates. What people didn't realize was that we were the top of our classes. In this year's case, we're talking the first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh highest students are all assigned to the Enterprise. That's not a fluke. So, when we were out there and we told the Enterprise that we needed a beam out, Chekov said 'I can do zat' and I knew I could relax because there's not much that kid can't do."

"I think I got more complaints about him than I did about you," Pike chuckled.

"I'm sure you did. I taught his Plasma Physics class and he ended up being my assistant because he did all the work in two weeks but there wasn't any space in the next class," Jayme smiled.

"This is Ensign Pavel Chekov, the seventeen-year-old navigator?" Llewellyn asked.

"It is," Spock said.

"You trusted your life to a teenager."

"No," she shook her head. "I trusted my life to a fellow Starfleet officer. All this talk people do about age and family and species. What it really boils down to is that as Starfleet officers and as Federation citizens we are responsible to and for each other. It's something my mother and father both believed and passed on to me. It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from. It doesn't matter if you're from a long line of officers or the first in your family. When you put on that uniform, you represent something larger than yourself."


	43. Chapter 43

"What are you doing?" Spock asked as Jayme took the PADD out of his hands and sat it on the desk.

"Well," she replied with a smirk, "my people have this custom, you've probably heard of it, called date night."

"I am familiar with the concept," he smiled.

"Good. I've decided that, given the last few weeks we've had, we should have one such night. No work. And, as much as we love them, no family. Just you and me."

"I think that that is a… good idea."

"Really? I thought I was gonna have to talk you into this. Something about it being an illogical waste of time."

"I do not need to be convinced to spend time with you, adun'a, and nothing about this is illogical," her husband said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Many people assume that telepathic links eliminate the need for social interaction, however, that is untrue. The bond is simply a part of our relationship, not the entire relationship."

"I happen to know that," Jayme smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Spock asked.

"Well, my original idea involved us getting dressed up and going out because Hamlet is playing and it's a mutual favorite. However, since that crowd is still outside, I came up with this," she said, pulling him into what was still, technically, her room in the consulate, she just doesn't use it much. There were candles and twinkle lights all over the place and all the makings of a pretty decent picnic.

"When did you accomplish this?"

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do."

"No," he smiled. "I believe that you can accomplish anything you wish. I would not be surprised by your actions. Amazed perhaps, not surprised."

* * *

"Do you wanna know what the really scary part of that whole thing was?" Jayme muttered. She was supposed to be sleeping because it was four in the morning and she had things to do but her brain wouldn't settle. "I mean, other than Nero going after Vulcan, obviously."

"You were in danger," Spock whispered against the back of her neck as he held her in his arms. "I find it to be particularly unsettling."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing, only I was worried about you," she chuckled and turned to face him. "The whole time we were out there and all I kept thinking was that he was after Spock. Granted, you and older you are theoretically different people, I couldn't help the protectiveness that I felt… still feel. I keep wondering what would've happened if he got his hands on you, either of you, and I don't…"

"Do not dwell on it," he told her. "You protected us."

"I did not. I…"

"You stopped Nero."

"I just had a good idea and a team to put it in motion, that's all. If anyone should get the credit, it's Pike. We couldn't have done anything without his approval."

"Vulcans do not lie. When I tell you that you protected me and Vulcan by stopping Nero, I am not being a 'proud husband', I am stating a fact. I mean what I say," Spock said.

"You're never gonna let me hear the end of it, are you?" Jayme smiled.

"No."

* * *

"For the record, these uniforms look ridiculous with rank pins," Bones grumbled as he fastened the top of his red uniform jacket.

"For the record, these uniforms look ridiculous period," Jayme chuckled. "I mean, who's bright idea was it to make these things red?" All the years that she's worn these things, she never actually thought about it until she started wearing the gray uniform and realized just how odd the reds looked.

"Some idiot admiral, I'd bet," her best friend said. "At least this is the last time we'll have to wear them."

"On to the grays... and other grays," she smiled. "Do you think we're ready?"

"No," he chuckled. "I don't like space any more than I did that first day. So, I'm not really chomping at the bit. You, on the other hand, were ready for space the day you showed up."

"No, I wasn't."

"You act like it."

"Lots of 'fake it 'til you make it' going on over here."

"Keep telling yourself that," Bones chuckled as they walked over to join the others.

"Heads up, they're giving you your medal in front of everyone," Gaila said with a smile.

"What? How do you know that?" Jayme asked her friend.

"Christopher," the Orion smiled.

"Do I even wanna know?" Bones asked.

"Nothing's going on. He just stopped by to ask why I turned down a spot on the Enterprise," Gaila said.

"Why did you?" Sulu asked.

"Because Robbins made me a better offer," the redhead shrugged. They all gave her a look. "Spock and Chekov are two of the best computer programmers in the fleet. The team on the flagship is also three times bigger than the team on the Mizuki. I'd like to actually get to do my job, not watch Spock do my job."

"She had a point. Spock's annoyingly good at everything, and I do mean everything," Jayme said.

"TMI," Bones chuckled.

Gaila smiled, "It's not just me, Mitchell took a post on the Mayflower."

"He did not," Sulu said.

"He did," Jayme sighed. "Captain Vigil was impressed with his flying. Offered him alpha shift helm duties."

"Anybody else not going on the Enterprise with us?" Sulu asked with a pout.

"Kelso," Gaila said. "He's going with Mitch."

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we're breaking up the band?" Bones asked.

"We'll all still be friends and we'll all talk but the fact that you guys and Ny are on the same ship is more than any of us could've ever hoped for," Mitchell said as he dropped an arm around Jayme and Gaila's shoulders. "Besides, this is a good thing. Nothing like having friends on other ships out in the black."

"That's a good point. Can't tell you how many times a buddy from the academy had my back out there," Pike told them as he walked over. "You guys should take your seats."

"Bones, save my spot," Jayme said as the group left her with her captain. "They're giving me a commendation and you didn't think to tell me?"

"It's was Barnett's idea. I was trying to talk him out of it but PR argued that it was a good photo op. They're talking about sticking you on the recruitment posters. I had to pick my battles and let that one go," Pike told her.

"Lucky me," she shook her head.

"Not just you. They're sifting through a bunch of people. You're just the most obvious," he chuckled. "Now go sit before this thing starts and pretend to be surprised when Richard calls you down."

"Sir, yes sir," Jim said with a smile before she headed off to join her friends. She covertly brushed her hand against Spock's as she passed him, earning some amusement from him.

' _I think Starfleet can find none better to represent them in their recruitment efforts_ ,' he thought at her.

Jayme glared at the back of his head as she sat between Gaila and Bones. ' _You are not supposed to agree with PR_.'

' _You are aesthetically pleasing, wise beyond your years, heroic, humble and a myriad of other things that would take twenty-nine point seven minutes for me to list, and even then, the list would be inadequate. It is only logically that they would seek to benefit from your image_.'

' _You just called me pretty in that long-winded way you do_ ,' she thought, trying not to chuckle. Especially since Barnett had started talking.

' _You are beautiful_.'

' _You're more beautiful_.'

' _I disagree_ ,' Spock thought.

' _I don't care. It's the truth_ ,' Jayme retorted. ' _I mean, whoever designed the uniforms had you in mind._ " She let a bit of her view and her feelings about that view through their bond. Spock didn't move but his ears turned a light shade of green.

"You know I can smell your pheromones, right?" Gaila whispered from one side.

"Leave Spock alone," Bones whispered from her other side. Jayme rolled her eyes and gave them both a nod. Just in time too.

"This assembly calls Commander Jayme Thea Kirk," Barnett announced. Jayme took a breath before she stood up and walked down to the admiral. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflects utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honor to award you with this commendation for valor." A yeoman opened the case, which Barnett removed the medal from and pinned it to her uniform. "By Starfleet Order two-eight-six-four-five, you are hereby directed to report to Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his Executive Officer."

Jayme did a textbook about face and walked over to where her CO was standing. "Commander Kirk, reporting as ordered, Sir."

"Welcome aboard, Commander," Pike smiled before shaking her hand. "Smile, they're taking your picture."

"Of course they are," she said with a grin. "Vulcan I know gave me a whole list of reasons why."


	44. Chapter 44

"You're settled in, right?" she asked.

"I am and I have that which I require, mother would not have it any other way," Old Spock said. It was a little silly, Amanda mothering the hell out of a man twice her age. "You can cease worrying, Jim."

After a lot of back and forth with the brass, it was decided that Old Spock, his ship and the decalitihum derivative -now referred to as the Schwarzschild Compound- would be safest on Vulcan. Jayme doesn't know how she ended up with the honor of naming that stuff but she decided to call it Schwarzschild after German physicist Karl Schwarzschild, the man who provided the first exact solution to the Einstein field equations of general relativity, and his astrophysicist son, Martin, who specialized in stellar structure and stellar evolution. Scientists -especially Human scientists- would get 'wormhole' and 'black hole' from the name alone.

"Why would I do that?" Jayme chuckled.

"Because you have a ship to prepare for a mission," he said.

"Hmm, almost forgot about that," she smiled.

"I doubt that very much," Old Spock said. "You will do great. Just remember that you do not have to take on the universe alone and you will be fine."

"Fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable," Jayme said in her best 'Spock' voice. She couldn't hold the stoicism to pull it and burst into a fit of giggles, earning a smile from Old Spock. "I should let you go."

"Indeed," he smiled. "Be safe, my friend."

"I will do my best, Mister Spock."

* * *

" _We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins! Climb aboard, get ready to explore! There's so much to find, Little Einsteins. We're going on a mission. Start the countdown_ ," Jayme sang.

" _Five, four, three, two, one_!" Scotty and Chekov added as they walked together through the main gangway from Earth Spacedock to the ship.

"Children. I'm surrounded by children," Bones grumbled.

"I'm older than you, laddie," Scotty pointed out.

"You're not acting like it," the doctor said. "She's the first officer, you're the chief engineer. I can excuse the kid for being a kid because he's a kid." Chekov glared but he didn't say anything.

"It's called having a sense of humor, Bones," Jayme chuckled.

"We all know that the lass is serious when she needs to be. For now, she's the twenty-five-year-old XO of the fleet's flagship and we're about to go on a mission. Let her have her joy," Scotty said. "Besides, it's a bloody appropriate song."

"And how is that?" Bones asked.

"The song is from an educational children's show in the twenty-first century about a group of friends that explore art and classical music with the assistance of their ship named Rocket. The show was funded on behalf of Albert Einstein's estate, hence the name," Spock said.

"How do you even know that?" Bones asked.

"He knows everything," Jayme whispered to Scotty and Chekov, earning a laugh from both men.

"During our recent photographic opportunity at the hospital, Jim visited the children. There was a girl who was particularly fond of the _Little Einsteins_. She and Jim watched a number of episodes with the other children. Out of curiosity, I researched the show," Spock told him. "The lyrics to the introductory song are quite apt to our current situation."

"See, Bonesy," she smiled, "I got my genius friends, we got a ship, we're gonna explore. There will probably be music. The Enterprise is a work of art. I say the song fits."

* * *

"Engaging thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir," Sulu said from the helm.

"Weapons systems and shields are on standby," Jayme added from the console to the right of the captain's chair, between Spock and Chekov's stations.

"Docking control has given us the all clear to depart, Captain," Uhura said from communications. Yes, Pike is an admiral but, as CO of the ship, he held the title of Captain.

"Engineering?" Pike asked as he settled into this seat, glancing at Mathers on his left.

"Mister Scott reports dilithium chambers at maximum, sir," the lieutenant said with a smile.

They were finally, _finally_ , getting to go out and do something. Jayme didn't even care that their first assignment was to pick up some kid from one of their ships and ferry him to his relatives on some colony. Anything was better than dealing with the admirals or the guys in PR.

Pike took a deep breath, "Take us out, Mister Sulu."

"Aye, sir," the pilot said and engaged the engines.

* * *

"Christopher. Sorry, Admiral," Captain Stan Ramart said with a smile when he materialized on the Enterprise. "I never thought we'd live long enough for that."

"Trust me, I was almost as surprised as everyone else," Pike smiled.

"Almost. You look good, buddy," Ramart chuckled.

"So do you," Pike chuckled.

"Liar," Ramart smiled. "This is my navigator, Tom Nellis."

"Commander," Pike said with nod. "My XO, Jim Kirk."

"The Kelvin Baby," Nellis said with wide eyes.

"More like the Hero of Vulcan these days," Pike smiled, sounding like a proud papa.

"I prefer Jim. This must be Mister Evans?" she said, looking past the officers to the nine-year-old standing behind them on the transporter pad.

"It is," Nellis said, handing her a PADD.

"We've heard a great deal about you," Pike smiled and reached out to shake the kid's hand.

Jayme did a quick scan of the information. "You survived all alone on Thasus for the last six years?" she asked, crouching to his level instead of standing over him. "That's pretty impressive. I've been studying survival tactics since before you were born and I don't know if I'd last that long."

"Wonderful boy. It's been an honor having him aboard," Ramart said.

"Why, it's been a great pleasure. The things that he's learned in the last…" Nellis added.

"Absolutely," Ramart jumped in. "To think this boy spent practically his whole life alone on that planet. Everyone killed, just some data from the ship to learn…" Jayme raised an eyebrow at the officers. It was like they were trying to get rid of the kid.

"How many humans like me on this ship?" Charlie asked her.

"The Enterprise is like a city in space, Charlie. Well over a thousand people, right?" Ramart said.

"There are one thousand, one hundred and twelve crewmembers on this ship. Eight hundred and seventy-four of us are Human," Jayme told the boy.

"You just knew that?" the kid asked.

"I'm the first officer, there's not much about this ship and crew that I don't know," she smiled. Jayme spent a lot of time studying the people on the roster, meeting those she could before launch and meeting the others on the ship. Even though Marcus wanted her to succeed, that didn't mean everyone else did and she wasn't giving them the satisfaction of watching her fail.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Stan? We left Earth a few days ago. Medical supplies, provisions? Name it," Pike asked.

"A thousand. All human, like me. That's exciting," Charlie said. "Is that the right word?"

"That's perfect. It's the exact…" Nellis smiled.

"I'd like to see your ship now. All of it," Charlie told them.

"You keep interrupting, Mister Evans. That's considered rude," Pike corrected.

"I'm sorry," the kid said.

"Stan…?" Pike asked again.

"No, we're good… sir. That is weird," Ramart chuckled.

"Transport ship that doesn't need anything. That is a first," Pike said.

"He says that phrase a lot," Jayme whispered to Charlie, who smiled.

"We really should get back, we're on a tight schedule. Next time I see you, Chris, you're buying," Ramart said. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Kirk."

"And you, sir," she smiled before the two officers beamed out. She and Pike shared a look. "That seem…?"

"Yep," he chuckled. "Why don't you show our guest around? I'll have someone drop his records off with McCoy."

"Sounds good to me," Jayme smiled. "Come on, Charlie, I'll give you the tour."

* * *

"It's weird, Spock," Jayme said as he kicked her butt in chess.

"As are many things in the universe, adun'a," Spock told her.

"True," she said. "But… How'd he know the Antares was gone before we confirmed it? And the whole 'wasn't constructed well' line is bullshit. Now we have twenty officers, dead. No reason. One of which was Pike's friend who, obviously, had no idea that there was any trouble. I can't wrap my head around it."

"The fact that the boy knew about what happened before we did does concern me," he agreed.

"See," Jayme said just as the chime to their quarters went off. "Enter." Charlie walked into the room, looking around as he did. "Hey, Charlie."

"Zahra told me where you were. Is this okay?" the boy asked.

"Sure, I'm just losing at chess… again," she chuckled.

"You should pay attention," Spock told her. "Checkmate." Jayme shook her head and let out a groan.

"You share this room?" Charlie asked, his eyes scanning their quarters before stopping on the chessboard.

"Yes, we do," Jayme told him as Spock reset the board. "Do you know how to play?"

"I watched on the Antares," the boy said. "Can I try?"

"Sure. You can take my spot," she said, getting up. "Be careful, he's really good."

"As are you," Spock said. "The principles of three-dimensional chess are basically mathematics, Charlie. You put the white here and the black on the secondary level…"

"I know what it is. Let's play," Charlie said. Jayme raised an eyebrow, her hackles raising for what seemed like the millionth time since Charlie's been on the ship. She's seen some messed up kids but something about this one... she couldn't put her finger on why she was worried, just that she was.

"Very well," Spock said before glancing at her after his first move. ' _Your intuition is rarely, if ever, wrong_.'

' _Not comforting in the least_ ,' she thought back as she watched them play.

"That was a mistake, Charlie," Spock said when the kid made a bad move. Her husband even gave him the chance to fix it.

"No, it wasn't," Charlie said.

"Checkmate," Spock had blocked in the king with almost no effort. Granted, he was playing a kid, Charlie didn't seem open to anything except proving that he could beat Spock at his own game.

"No, it isn't," the boy said.

Spock glanced at his PADD before getting up, something about an experiment, "If you'll excuse me."

"Why do you live with him?" Charlie asked her when they were alone.

"We're married. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, the computers taught me. But... but he's not Human."

"Actually, he's half-Human but that's never mattered to me. I've known Spock since I was your age," Jayme smiled as she reset the board, taking her husband's seat. "Loved him almost as long."

"He's so… different from you. He's mean."

"He's not mean. His people are very good at controlling their emotions. He gets happy and sad and amused but most people don't see it because they don't know him that well, nor do they try to."

"Like me."

"How so?"

"On the Antares, I tried to get them to like me. Now here, I'm trying to make people like me. I want them to like me," Charlie told her quietly.

"Don't try," Jayme said. "I grew on Vulcan, where Spock is from, and I did all kinds of things to fit in. Rituals and extra work. Anything to be like everyone else. It was actually Spock's dad who told me how foolish and illogical it was for me to be something I'm not. So, my advice to you is to just be you. Don't worry about what the rest of us think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're finally in space! Jayme's excited. This is an AU of Charlie X, which is one of those TOS episodes that people either love or hate. Because it's spring 2258 in the story but the the episode takes place in 2266 and I decided not to alter when Charlie was born, he ends up being 8 years younger. Because he's younger, his motivations are a bit different which means this plays out different... like everything else in this story.
> 
> The number of people in the crew, approx 1100, comes from Star Trek D.A.C., which is set in the Kelvin Timeline. Given how much bigger the ship is from the original, I'm inclined to believe it.
> 
> The Little Einsteins thing is my daughter's fault. She was watching and the lyrics reminded me of Jim and Co. I don't own them, Disney does.


	45. Chapter 45

"Charlie, it's okay," Jayme said when she practically ran into his room at something close to two in the morning.

"Jim?" the boy asked before rushing into her arms, tears running down his face. According to Barnes, one of the security officers assigned to watch over the kid, Charlie woke up screaming and the only thing that calmed him down was telling him that Jayme would come check on him. "You're not wearing your uniform."

"I don't sleep in it. There are a few people who probably do but not me. I like my comfy clothes," she chuckled. "Are you okay?" He nodded against her chest. "Really?"

"I had a bad dream," he muttered.

"I have those all the time," Jayme told him softly.

"Did your parents die too?"

"My dad when I was a baby and my mom when I was twelve."

"Do you think about them?"

"All the time. The dad thing doesn't get to me as much as losing my mom. She was the coolest."

"Was she in Starfleet too?"

"Yea. She built engines like that big one downstairs. My dad was a first officer like I am now," she said with a smile. Interestingly enough, she hadn't actually thought about it beyond them both being tactical officers.

"My parents were scientists. At least, that's what the records say. Biologists," Charlie whispered before he leaned back to look up at her. "What does that mean? Biologist?"

"A scientist who studies living things. We have a whole bunch of them on this ship," Jayme said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're on an exploration mission, there are scientists to study everything from living beings to rocks to stars," she told him. "I can take you on a tour of the labs in the morning. How about you get some more sleep, huh?"

"Will you stay with me?" Charlie asked. She almost turned him down, not to be mean but because she wasn't going to be around him much longer and she didn't want him to get overly attached. However, something in her head wouldn't let her. She could feel Spock wondering what was going on but neither of them could do anything.

"Sure, Charlie, I can stay."

* * *

"Is there a chance that he is not Human?" Pike asked Jayme, Spock and Bones as they talked on the bridge.

"Not according to every test I ran on him," Bones shook his head. "But he is in better shape than we are. Which, given where he's been for the last six years, is odd. There's no way he survived without help but what reason would he have to lie if there are Thasians?"

"That is a very intriguing question," Spock said.

"Maybe Jim should ask him, he seems to like her," Bones chuckled.

"Of course he does," Pike said. "He's an orphaned kid. Jim is a protector and a caregiver. He's clinging to a parental figure."

"I think it's more than that," Jayme sighed. "Last night… It was like I couldn't say no to him when he asked me to stay in his quarters."

"His influence is strong," Spock agreed. "She fought it but was overpowered. My attempt to block her was of no use."

"Jim?" the CO gave her a look.

"It was a compulsion," she told him. "Even as I formed the words in my head, they died before I could get them out. When we talked to Ramart and Nellis they seemed… It was like they wanted us to like Charlie. I didn't think much of it until we were playing chess and he said something about the crew of the Antares not liking him but that doesn't fit their attitudes when they turned him over to us."

"It would also explain what happened to the Antares. Ramart attempted to warn us and Charlie stopped him in the only way he knew how," Spock pointed out.

"You think he destroyed the other ship? How?" Pike asked.

"I think, that he somehow got psionic abilities and he's using them on us," Jayme said plainly.

"That's crazy, Jim," Bones gave her a look.

"No more crazy than your spouses being telepathic. You said yourself that there's no way he survived alone. Maybe something on the planet gave him abilities," Pike said.

"If he's as powerful as you think, we can't just dump him on the colony," Bones said.

"No, we can't. Jim, talk to him. See if he's willing to give you anything else, just be mindful. Mister Spock," Pike looked at the science officer, "I want to know everything about the Thasians, and I do mean everything. Doctor McCoy, work with him. I'll buy us some time to figure this out before we're anywhere near that colony."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"What is that?" Charlie asked, pointing to the instrument behind her as they played chess in her quarters. He seemed to like the game when Spock wasn't around, so she asked if he wanted to play with her.

"That is the ka'athyra or the Vulcan lute," she smiled. "It makes very beautiful music. At least, in the right hands."

"Can you play it?" he asked.

"I can but I'm horrible. Spock's been teaching me but it's not one of my strongest talents," Jayme said. Then, like she couldn't help it, she picked it up and began strumming a tune that she didn't recognize, perfectly. Charlie just smiled at her. "Did you do that?"

"I just wanted you to play a pretty song. You should be good now," the boy told her. So, they were right about his abilities; that answers one question.

"But I didn't learn," she said as she returned the instrument to its stand. "There's no joy in that."

"You said you weren't good. I made you good."

"No, you didn't. I still can't play of my own accord. The beauty of an instrument like the ka'athyra is that it's difficult to play and learning how is an accomplishment. In my case, it's something that I get to do with my husband. He doesn't care that I don't play well, he's proud that I give it my best shot. Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Our people this really old saying that goes 'Give a man a fish, and you'll feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, and you've fed him for a lifetime.' What it means is that giving someone the answer to their problem is only a temporary solution but if you teach that person how to get to that answer, they'll be able to come up with their own solutions. Things in life aren't meant to be instant. If you don't work for something, what's the point?"

"So, I shouldn't have made you play well?"

"No, you shouldn't've. I didn't learn anything that way, which means I'm back at square one," Jayme told him with a small smile. "Is that what happened to you on Thasus? Did someone give you the gift to make things happen like that?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Charlie said.

"Why not?" she smiled.

"I'm just not."

* * *

"So, the kid didn't give you anything," Bones sighed as they sat around the conference room.

"He gave me plenty," Jayme said. Uhura agreed to help Charlie with some lessons, which left Jayme free to do some actual work.

"He told her he wasn't allowed to reveal where these powers came from, which means someone gave them to him and told him to hush about it," Pike clarified. "That about right?"

"Pretty much," she chuckled. "I think they missed something at Thasus."

"That would be the most logical place to investigate," Spock said. "As Thasus is an inhospitable planet, Charlie's survival is even more fascinating. All surveys report highly sophisticated artifacts located on the planet's surface. However, they also indicate that the conditions have not changed for, at minimum, three million years."

"Maybe if we go there, the Thasians will show themselves," Jayme said.

"You were one of those kids that poked at beehives, huh?" Pike asked her with a smile.

"No beehives on Vulcan," she said. "At least, I don't think there were."

"What about that k'karee?" Bones asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Mari," Jayme chuckled. "That wasn't my fault."

"What's a k'karee?" Pike asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"A k'karee is one of dozens of species of poisonous snakes which inhabit the Vulcan deserts," Spock said and Pike motioned for him to continue. "Jim, brimming with curiosity, poked one such snake with a stick and it sprayed her in the face with its venom. She was blinded and, as we did not have our communicators, I had to carry her to the medical center."

"I was nine, it was stupid and we agreed to never to talk about it again," Jayme sighed.

"T'Mar has holos," Bones said, earning a laugh from their CO.

"You're all lucky I love you," she told them. "Now, can we solve the problem at hand?"

* * *

"I so called it," Jayme muttered as the a floating being appeared to them on the bridge.

Pike decided to head back to Thasus only for them to be turned around. Fortunately, they were intercepted by, what Jayme assumes, are Thasians. The timing was perfect too because Charlie had a hissy fit and all kinds of things started happening. Uhura and some other crew disappeared, Charlie would wish Jayme next to him on a whim, food kept changing to desserts and helm control was blocked out.

"No! Oh, no, please, don't let them take me. I can't live with them anymore," Charlie told them, his arms wrapping around Jayme's waist. "You're my friends. You said you were my friends, remember? When I came aboard! Please, I want to go home. Take me home."

"I have taken my form from centuries ago, so that I may communicate with you," the floating thing told them. "We did not realize until too late that the boy had gone and we are saddened that his escape cost the lives of the first ship. We could not help them but we have returned your people and your ship to you. Everything is as it was."

"I won't do it again. Please, I'll be good. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry about the Antares. I'm sorry! When I came aboard! Please, I want to go with you, Jim. Help me!" Charlie cried.

"Please, there has to be something you can do so that he can stay. The boy belongs with his own kind," Pike said.

"That would be impossible," the Thasian told them.

"With training, he can be taught to live in our society. If he can be taught not to use his power…" Pike tried but the Thasian cut him off.

"We gave him the power so he could live. He will use it, always, and he would destroy you and your kind, or you would be forced to destroy him to save yourselves."

"Then take the power," Jayme said. "Take it back. He didn't ask for it, you gave it to him and now you wanna punish him for using it. You're the ones who didn't teach him."

"They gave me the fish," Charlie whispered. So, he did understand what she'd told him.

"Take the powers away and let him go home to his family," she said.

"Why do you care so?" the Thasian asked her. "Even with everything that he has done, you care for him. Why?"

"Messing up and making mistakes is part of being Human. We've all been curious kids who did stupid stuff, it's what childhood is all about. Learning. Something he hasn't had a chance to do yet," Jayme said, holding the boy against her like that could stop the Thasians from taking him if they wanted, even though she knew it wouldn't. "You saved his life, so let him live it."

The Thasian looked at her for a long moment before a feeling went over the room, "It is done. His powers are no more. Goodbye, Charles."

"Goodbye," Charlie whispered before the creature disappeared.

"Thasian ship is leaving, sir," Hawkins said from Uhura's station since Bones was still looking her over. "They signal that they're leaving."

"Good," Pike said. "Mister Sulu, resume our original heading. Miss Kirk, let doc check the kid over, then take him to his quarters."

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"You protected me from him," Charlie said as he looked up at her.

Jayme chuckled, "I always look out for my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ka'athyra - Vulcan lute


	46. Chapter 46

"So, what do you think?" Pike asked as he sat at the table across from her during lunch.

"About what?" Jayme raised an eyebrow.

"The L'Vaons," her CO said.

"They look cool," she smiled. Pike raised an eyebrow. "They do. The purple skin, yellow hair, bioluminescent eyes and the ridges on the bridge of their noses. And the cool ears."

"Of course you like their ears," he smiled.

"Once you go pointy..." Jayme chuckled. "What we know so far is that Ardav is an ice planet. The parts that aren't frozen ocean are covered in snow. A bluish-purplish snow but still snow. Like Andoria, Ardav has an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere and L'Vaon cities were underground, powered by geothermal activity. They are governed by a Council, each a representative from one of their nine clans. The Council itself is led by a praetor. The praetor, who you'll meet down there, is selected via tournament of both physical and mental challenges. Visitors are not exempt from such challenges, FYI. The most interesting thing I learned was that sex is extremely important and used to show social ranking. Highly successful individuals and those deemed to contribute more to society are permitted to have multiple spouses, while ordinary citizens are only permitted to have one. Taking more sexual partners than your social rank permits is a criminal offense, punishable by castration."

"Sounds like a blast," he chuckled. "Wanna go?"

"This is your evaluation for their admittance into the Federation, Admiral, not mine. And we both can't go. It violates no less than six regulations," Jayme said.

"Who are you and where is Jim?" Pike gave her a look across the table. "Am I talking to Spock through Jim's body? Because the woman I recruited in that dumpy bar would already be pulling on her Arctic gear not quoting regs at me."

"The woman you recruited wasn't your first officer and she didn't have the eyes of the brass or the Federation on her all the time. If I fuck up out here, it won't just be my career. I'll probably take you, Spock, Bones and who knows who else down with me," she sighed.

"Never happen," he told her.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. How do you think you ended up my first officer in the first place?"

"Marc… You? Why would you do that to Spock?"

"Because, while he can command, he doesn't want to command. You, on the other hand, do and we all know it. Hell, they could make Spock a captain tomorrow and he'd still find himself some experiments to do instead."

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Look, I didn't bring you out here to tow the party line and play nice for the brass, that's my job. I brought you out here to see the things I don't, to tell me the truth when I need to hear it and to get you ready for your turn in the big chair. It's coming."

"And just how do you know that?"

"You're Jim Kirk. You are irritatingly persistent when you want something. If you don't believe me, ask your husband. The man left his home planet so that he wouldn't fall for your charms and you still ended up married."

"That's not quite what happened," Jayme chuckled.

"That's how I heard it from Lady Amanda," Pike smiled. "So… Ardav?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Let's go play in the snow."

"There's the Jim Kirk I know."

* * *

"I don't like this," Pike muttered to her as the whole complex rattled. Ardav's petition to join the Federation made no mention of hostilities of any kind.

"I'm pretty sure that's the idea," Jayme sighed. She glanced at the security officers and Uhura, judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't like this either.

"The ship?" he asked.

"Safe, for the moment," she told him. It was a good thing that Spock was up there and not on -or under- the surface with them because comms were out and their bond was the only connection the landing party had to the ship.

"I apologize, Admiral," Darhov, the praetor's aide, said in heavily accented Standard as he ushered them through a corridor and into a room. "This does not happen often."

"But it does happen," Pike said.

"What do they want?" Jayme asked. Darhov looked at her but didn't say anything. "The explosions are close enough to do some damage to the outer most sections of this cavern system but not to hurt a lot of people. They want your attention, not your lives. Why?"

"I cannot speak of such things," Darhov said.

"Cannot or will not?" Pike asked the L'Vaon.

"Both, sir," Uhura said before Darhov could lie.

While the L'Vaons mostly had a grasp on Standard and they didn't need a translator, Pike thought it would be wise to bring Uhura with them. It was one of those gut feelings that he had and Jayme was thankful for it. The woman could speak more languages than Jayme could name but Uhura's real specialty was reading people. Their group of friends learned a long time ago that the communications expert was the last person you ever want to lie to. Especially since she would call you out then list your tells with unapologetic accuracy. Jayme would swear that Uhura was telepathic or at least empathic but Spock asserts that she was just that skilled and Vulcans do not lie.

"He wants to tell us," Uhura said, "but something his holding him back. If I had to guess, he's under orders to keep us in the dark."

"Where is the praetor?" Pike asked.

"He is attempting to defuse this situation," Darhov told them.

"We need to see him," her CO said.

"You cannot," Darhov shook his head. "You must wait here." With that, he left the room, locking them in.

"This sucks," Hendorff, one of the security officers and the guy she called 'Cupcake' back in Iowa when Pike recruited her, said.

"Jim," Pike looked at her.

' _Can you do some digging for me_?' she asked her husband in her head while she gave her CO a nod.

' _It may take some time, however, we will provide what information we can_ ,' Spock replied before tacking a 'sir' at the end of it and Jayme burst into laughter.

"Took you long enough," Uhura giggled.

"You wanna fill me in, ladies?" Pike asked.

"She just realized that she outranks her husband," Uhura said with a smile.

"To be fair, he used to outrank the crap outta me. His commission came first, so he'd be ahead of me on the promotions list except for the fact that my billet is higher than his," Jayme chuckled. "I can't believe it took me this long to think about it."

"You two never did pay any attention to your stripes. Does he have anything?" the CO asked with a chuckle.

"Working on it," Jayme said. "I don't think we should just sit around and wait though."

"They locked us in, Commander," Hendorff said, the confusion on his face was plain as day.

"There's no such thing as a locked door when you have technical skills, lieutenant. If one of you ladies would be so kind," Pike smiled.

"I'm on it, sir," Uhura said, pulling a pin out of her hair and getting to work.

"She's a linguist," Jarv, the other security officer, said.

"No, she's a communications officer," Jayme asserted. "Not only does she use all that fancy equipment; she can repair most of it herself. Besides, picking a lock's easy."

"I learned a long time ago that locks are just annoying and in the way," Uhura smiled as she opened the door.

"Jim, I want you to take Hendorff and see what you can find. Uhura, Jarv and I will stay here in case Darhov comes back, I have some questions for him," Pike said. Jayme knew that tone and she didn't want to be anywhere near the praetor's aide when Pike started asking questions.

"Understood, sir," she nodded. "Let's go, Cupcake."

* * *

' _We have made contact with Clan Norvaano, they are responsible for the bombings. Apparently, it is retaliation for the kidnapping of the Clan Leader's daughter, Liiva_ ,' Spock informed her.

' _You think you can get them to stop_?' Jayme asked as the place shook again.

' _I will attempt to. However, I do not know how much success I will have. They believe that we are here to aid the praetor_ ,' her husband told her.

' _Why would we help with a kidnapping_?' she thought, mostly to herself but she knew he'd answer.

' _I believe our timing is working against us, adun'a_ ,' Spock thought just as she and Hendorff walked into a room.

"If you are here to kill me, do so and be done with it," the girl told them in near perfect Standard.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Jayme said. "I'm Commander Jim Kirk from the Federation starship Enterprise. This is Lieutenant Hendorff. We're trying to find out what the praetor and his people aren't telling us. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you're Liiva."

"Yes," the girl said. "My father is Larvo, the leader of Clan Norvaano. A cycle ago, I was taken from my home while I slept. When I woke, I was in this room."

"Cycle?" Hendorff asked.

"Couple hours shy of three Standard days," Jayme answered before looking at the girl. "Can you tell us what's going on here?"

"Nelv wants to marry me but he cannot. He already has three spouses he has done nothing to earn another, though he makes claims to. I am due to wed in two days. Morav," Liiva said, smiling when she said her fiancé's name. "Nelv would rather see me dead than married to another, so he took me. And because his father is praetor…"

"Your clan is having a hard time getting their attention," Hendorff said. That explained with Darhov was so tight lipped. The Federation, as a rule, doesn't admit planets that are fighting between themselves. Something about Spock's comment regarding their timing was also tugging at her head.

"Someone doesn't want you to join the Federation," Jayme muttered. "Something like this happens and the best case scenario is that we'd reevaluate in a couple years."

"That explains why they're bombing the place but not trying to destroy it," Hendorff agreed.

"Pike is just gonna love this," Jayme chuckled. "We should get back there."

"What about me?" Liiva asked them. "Take me with you, please."

"Of course," Jayme said, reaching out for Liiva's hand. "Come on."

Together, the three traversed through the complex, avoiding the noticeably increasing guard presence. Unfortunately, they missed one. "Blina!"

"Run," Hendorff said just as the guy started shooting at them and yelling in his native tongue.

"Blina?" Jayme asked.

"Means to halt," Liiva told them.

They ducked into a corner and Hendorff looked at Jayme, "Orders, sir?"

"Get her to Pike, I'll cover you," Jayme told him, pulling her phaser from the holster on her thigh. "In three. Two. GO!"


	47. Chapter 47

"Our people have many rules and you violated them," Darhov told them as he collected their phasers. The communicators didn't work down here, so he didn't even bother taking those. "The praetor is not happy."

"He's not the only one, believe me. We have many rules too. Kidnapping, for instance, is one of the most detestable crimes you can commit in the Federation. If you think you can just hold us here without consequence, you're mistaken," Pike said as Hendorff checked Jayme over. She was super outnumbered when the big guy came back to cover her and she was grateful.

"I'm fine, Cupcake. Takes more than a bump on the head to take me out," she said as she pushed herself up. Jayme looked at Pike, seeking his permission to jump in, which he gave. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna release us, we're gonna take Liiva back to her clan, facilitate a ceasefire, mediate a resolution and we'll recommend that the Federation reevaluates your petition at a later date. If we have to fight our way out, it will not be pretty. What we don't take down, Clan Norvaano most certainly will."

Even though Jayme could pull off a pretty good bluff, she was being completely sincere. Spock was working on a deal with Larvo. All she had to do was think the words and her husband would let Clan Norvaano unleash their wrath on this place. The Enterprise's crew wouldn't be able, or inclined, to stop them.

"You would not. The Federation is about peace," Darhov said. Even as he said the words, he was unsteady and the Starfleet officers could see it.

"The Federation doesn't like to interfere with internal politics of a planet. We find that it's best that way. However, dragging us into your fight tosses that policy right out the window. I have the authority to do what I deem necessary for my ship and my crew," Pike said. "If that means I have to let my highly trained combat specialists run through this place to find the best exit, it's what I'll do. Clan Norvaano knows exactly where Liiva is, one word from our officers in orbit and Larvo's people will take this place down."

"They'll kill you," Darhov argued.

"We're in the central chamber, they can't actually bring it down with those firecrackers they're setting off. Which means they'll fight their way through the complex. And since we're just as much prisoners as Liiva, I doubt they'll do us any harm," Hendorff said.

"Especially if I order them not to," Liiva said, rising from her seat and looking more like a leader than a kidnapped teenager. "Mine is a clan of warriors, yours is not. Your men cannot fight my soldiers and Starfleet simultaneously. Even if the admiral and his people were to leave your men alive, as is their mandate, my men will not be so generous."

"The praetor…" Darhov started.

"Is dead," Jayme cut him off. "He'd have to be. There's no way he'd allow any of this to go this far. And he wouldn't let his son run around kidnapping people. He's either incapacitated somewhere or dead. My credits are on dead."

The job of praetor on Ardav is much like the President of the Federation. There are rules and terms and if you mess it up, you can be replaced. Naev, the current praetor, completed his challenges four years ago and has two years left on his term. There is no way he'd just let his son mess that up, which means something happened to him. Since Liiva is the only other prisoner they found in this place, it was only logical for Jayme to assume that Naev was probably dead, and has been for at least a little while.

"I wonder what Nelv promised you," Jayme continued. "It must be something good, especially if he's using his father's authority and making decisions in Naev's name."

"You would be wise to keep your officers in check, Admiral," Darhov said, the timid attitude from before was gone and replaced with something colder. The man looked at them before he posted guards and left the room.

She looked at her CO, "Did I touch a nerve?"

* * *

"He wants to know what we're doing," Liiva said as one of the guards walked over to the three women. Jayme, Uhura and Liiva were sitting together in a corner of the room and having girl talk. At least, that's what they wanted it to look like.

Uhura looked at Jayme. Jayme gave her a wink before looking over a Hendorff, who offered a small nod in return. Then Uhura moved, pressing her communicator against the guard's leg and shocking the shit out of him. Jayme hopped up and grabbed his weapon just before he hit the deck. She turned and pointed the rifle at the other guard but Hendorff already had the guy in a chokehold.

"I tell people that I have a team of highly trained officers and they look at me like I'm crazy," Pike chuckled. "Nice work, people. Where'd you learn that communicator to phaser trick, Lieutenant?"

"Just something I picked up, sir," Uhura said with a -well earned- smirk. With next to no tools, Uhura rewired her communicator to serve as a phaser. Even with a boost from the power source in Jayme's communicator, it only gave off a medium stun and she had to actually touch the guy with it but it was enough.

"Not bad. You'll have to teach me that one," Pike smiled before looking at his XO. "Our team?"

"Already in position and awaiting your order, sir," Jayme told him, relaying Spock's status update.

"They're a go," he told her.

' _You catch that_?' she asked her husband as the group made their way out of the room, Hendorff in the front and Jarv covering their back.

' _Indeed_ ,' Spock thought. He and Bones didn't need to come down here themselves but Jayme would be an idiot if she didn't understand why they accompanied the security team. Aside from it being a family thing, Spock brokered the deal with Larvo and he was seeing it through. Bones probably grumbled about the whole thing. ' _He is still complaining. He does not like the cold_.'

' _Of course he doesn't_ ,' Jayme thought just as Hendorff gave them the signal to stop and find cover. There wasn't much space to hide but they somehow managed.

"That is Nelv," Liiva whispered to Pike, nodding towards the shorter of the two men with Darhov that just walked past them.

"Jim, let's introduce ourselves," her CO smiled.

"Gladly," Jayme smirked as she, Pike and Jarv quietly moved out of cover. The Tellarite security officer disarmed the third man, who was obviously a guard, and pointed the weapon at him. Jayme leveled her own stolen weapon at the praetor's son. "Hey, fellas."

"You told me they were secure," Nelv glared at Darhov. The aide tried, and failed, to come up with an explanation of any kind.

"I can't speak for the others but I don't like being in one place for too long. I get restless. My best friend thinks it's a character flaw but I actually like it," she shrugged. Nelv glared at her.

"Ooo, I think he's upset, Jim," Pike smiled.

"We did warn them, sir," Jayme pointed out. "If he's gonna be mad, it should be with himself. I mean, if he hadn't kidnapped Liiva, we would've done our evaluation and been gone already."

"As it were, I don't think we're ready to let Ardav into the Federation just yet. All your father's work for nothing," Pike said, shaking his head.

"Kill them," Nelv ordered.

"They can't and they know it. Besides, we don't wanna miss the look on your face," she told him.

"What look?" Nelv asked with a snarl. Just then, an explosion went off near the complex's main entrance. His glowing eyes widened and some of the color drained from his skin.

Pike stepped closer to him with a smile, "That look."

* * *

For stopping Nelv and Darhov's coup, and bringing Naev's death to their attention, the Council of Ardav was grateful to the Enterprise crew, even if their admission to the Federation was -understandably- on hold. The Council decided that, at least for the time being, they will conduct their duties without a praetor and maintain a rule of majority.

Clan Norvaano was particularly grateful that Pike, Jayme and company saved Liiva, who was not just the Clan Leader's daughter, she was his eldest child from his first spouse and rightful heir to her father's position. Jayme wanted to kick herself for not figuring that one out on her own. The fact that Liiva spoke perfect Standard and didn't seem scared of them made more sense. No wonder Nelv liked her so much, too bad his plan was a huge failure.

Not only was the wedding happening as planned but Team Enterprise was invited, which is where the two landing parties now found themselves. Jayme didn't really understand the words Larvo said but the intent was obvious in the way his eyes seemed to dance when he looked at Liiva and Morav as he performed the ceremony.

' _Would you like me to translate_?' Spock asked.

' _No_ ,' Jayme thought as she wrapped her hands around one of his. They were wearing gloves, so she didn't get the usual tingle but he did give her hand a squeeze. ' _I don't need to hear the words to know that they're promising to love and care for each other. That's the one thing that all weddings have. Promises_.'

' _That is a very astute observation_ ,' her husband thought.

She smiled, ' _Well, I share headspace with you. It's next to impossible not to be observant; you see everything._ '

' _Not everything. Just that which I need to see_ ,' he looked at her with a small smile.

' _If it wasn't so cold in here I'd totally take off our gloves and Vulcan make out with you_.'

' _When we return to the ship, you can make out with me in any fashion you wish_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In TOS episode 'Who Mourns for Adonais?' Uhura is shown to have some considerable technical skill, rigging a subspace bypass circuit in her console when Apollo has the ship's communications cut off. Since I found out a few weeks ago that you can turn a disposable camera into a taser, I've been itching to let someone do it and she won the toss up.


	48. Chapter 48

"Put me down, Bones," Jayme said as she squirmed from her spot over his shoulder.

"Can't do that, kid," he told her. "You can't keep your hands to yourself and I don't want Spock to have to kill one of the idiots that don't know any better."

"Where's the fun in that?" she giggled as she lifted the back of his uniform. "You have a really cute ass."

"I'm your brother, Jim. Shut up," Bones chuckled as he tugged the tunic out of her grip and walked into a room. Her room. "You're his problem now." Jayme found herself dumped into Spock's arms.

"Ashaya t' t'nash-veh ha'kiv," Jayme smiled.

"T'nash-veh k'diwa," Spock smiled back and she couldn't help but swoon. She loves it when he smiles like that.

"You're on medical for two days. I'll check on you then," Bones told them before he left the room grumbling about 'goddamn sex pollen.'

"He's grumpy," Jayme chuckled as her hands slid under her husband's shirts, pushing them off.

"He is concerned. You were exposed to a compound that…" he trailed off as she started kissing and nibbling the newly revealed skin. Spock gently gripped her chin and pulled her face away from his body. "You were exposed to a compound that lowers inhibitions and increases libido."

"Sex pollen. I heard him." She tried to kiss him again but he wouldn't let her. Jayme let out a pout that made her inner six-year-old proud.

"You are not in control of your actions, Jim."

"No, but I really wanna sit on your face. You're my husband so I don't even know why we're talking about this instead of doing it." Her hands moved to his pants but Spock wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled them away as gently as he could while still being forceful.

"Even as your husband, I cannot allow myself to take advantage of…"

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" she asked as she wiggled her arms free and started peeling off her uniform.

"You have been drugged. As I cannot discern which of your thoughts are genuine, I have not received your consent," Spock said.

She pressed herself against the length of his body, "If this was your Pon Farr…"

"It would be life and death, you would be experiencing the same symptoms and we would have enough clarity for consent. I cannot take advantage of you, adun'a." He tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "I will not take that which is not freely given." Spock pressed a kiss on her temple, picked up his shirts off the floor and left the room.

* * *

"Doctor McCoy has given you a clean bill of health?" Spock asked when she walked into the empty lab forty-six hours after he left her alone in their quarters. He blocked her off for the last two days and she wasn't entirely sure if it was for her benefit or his own.

"Chapel. I'm not on duty until tomorrow morning. Bones thought it would be safer sending Christine to check me over. Apparently, I got a little handsy with him," Jayme said as she played with the sleeves to her cardigan. "I assume that's why you locked me in."

"It is. I was concerned that if you encountered someone not as honorable as our brother that you would regret your actions. As the ship's executive officer, you…"

"Have to act like a captain without being the captain. Sleeping with some random crew member, though you'd never let it get that far, would undermine my respect and authority. Not to mention my marriage," she sighed. "I still don't know what happened. Just that the aliens blew this stuff at us and then all I could think about was sex."

"You jumped in front of Admiral Pike. He was the only member of the landing party that was not exposed. He ensured that you all returned to the ship safely and Leonard brought you to me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"As the ship's first officer, your most important duty is to Pike. You reminded me of that fact before our promotions," Spock said.

"I just can't believe that I jeopardized this," Jayme said, motioning between them. Messing up her job is one thing but messing up with Spock just felt wrong. He rarely gets upset and she could feel it running through their bond and it didn't sit well with her. "I didn't know what that stuff was and it could've killed me."

"You did nothing wrong, Jim," he said, turning to face her. She opened her mouth to argue but he didn't give her the chance. "You did that which was logical for the situation. Your actions after being exposed to the sex pollen were not your own. And I am not upset with you."

"But you are upset," Jayme said.

"I am upset with myself. In an effort not to take advantage of you, I allowed you to suffer," Spock said, looking anywhere except at her. Jayme closed the gap between them, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look into her eyes.

She could feel the fight he had with himself, the fight he was still having. Yes, it would have been easier for him to just have sex with her. Everything would've been out of her system in a couple hours and she'd be joking about it. However, Spock has never touched her without her expressed -verbal or mental- consent. So, Jayme spent two days locked in their quarters, painfully aroused, but otherwise okay.

"Stop being pouty. It's cute but unnecessary," she whispered before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "I am grateful that nothing happened. I mean, I figured as much but when I couldn't sense you, I was worried. Now all I feel from you is guilt and you have nothing to feel guilty for."

"I am sorry, Jim."

"Don't be; apparently these things happen on the Enterprise. Pike likes to say that a bit of suffering is good for the soul. I'm fine but if you really wanna make it up to me, you can help with all the paperwork. There are a bunch of forms that I have to fill out about that sex pollen stuff."

"Seven for the incident itself and three additional forms per crew member affected that also have to be signed by Leonard," he told her.

"See, I can use a hand from my favorite science officer… Later. I'm gonna go and try to get some sleep," Jayme said with a yawn. "I expect you to come to bed at some point tonight too, t'nash-veh ashaya, you've been awake for three days."

"I will secure my experiment and join you, adun'a."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jayme asked when she heard Spock walk into their quarters with a groan. She opened her eyes and glanced at the chronometer before she looked at her husband. It took him an hour to wrap up whatever he was doing in the lab. She could feel some tension and uncertainty from him but she had no idea what caused it.

"The room smells like you," he said through clinched teeth.

"I live here," she mumbled into her pillow.

"The room smells of your arousal, Jim," Spock clarified. Jayme couldn't smell anything but her nose wasn't as sensitive as his was. She could feel him trying not to react to it but he wasn't having the best luck with that.

"You're the one who locked me in while I was all hopped up on sex pollen," Jayme pointed out as she sat up. "Want me to assign you to guest quarters or something until the system filters it out?"

"No," he said before he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

She shifted to wrap her arms around his middle and press her face against the back of his neck. "Want me to make it up to you?"

"Jim…"

"I'm in complete control of my faculties," she told him, her hands sliding under his uniform shirts to pull them off. "I just happen to be really attracted to my husband. Like a lot. It's almost unbearable." Jayme pressed a kiss under his ear. "I spent two days in this room thinking about everything I wanted you to do to me." She slowly ran her tongue along his ear. "Dahkuh bosh gad."

Spock let out a growl deep in his throat and that was all the warning she got before he moved with that Vulcan speed of his, pinning her beneath him. He didn't say anything, just held himself up with one hand as the other slid down her body. It was a very good thing that she was laying on the bed because the feeling of him, hot and hard against her, left Jayme's knees weak. She couldn't even bring herself to care when he ripped off -another pair of- her underwear.

"I will replace them," her husband whispered against her collarbone, his teeth grazing her skin.

' _It's okay._ _Is this what it felt like to you_?' Jayme asked as she buried her hands in his hair, this yearning she couldn't explain overwhelming her senses. It was almost painful.

' _It is why I had to block you_ ,' Spock thought, making short work of his pants. ' _I could not focus on anything except this. Except you_.'

' _I didn't realize it was this bad_ ,' she thought with a sigh.

The good thing about the sex pollen was that she didn't remember much about the two days it was in her system. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you want to look at it, Spock's memory was as clear as a bell. He remembered everything she felt before he had to block her side of the bond and Jayme honestly doesn't know if she would've been able to walk away from him had the situation been reversed.

' _It was not this bad. It was worse_ ,' he thought, his eyes studying her face like he hadn't already committed to memory.

"Ek' ik nash-veh nam-tor t'du," Jayme whispered as their eyes locked.

There was nothing even remotely gentle about it when he brought their bodies together as the last of his control shattered into a million pieces. Jayme -not so secretly- loves it when he gets like this; it's raw and messy and rough and everything that Spock isn't. The best part was that she was the only person who ever got to see it.

Spock flipped them so that she was on top, the air rushing out of her lungs as he thrust up into her. Jayme ground her hips against his on pure instinct, needing him to be closer. He buried his hand in her hair, pulling her head back just enough to expose her neck before his lips latched onto her throat. Her whole body jumped in response to the action that was both familiar and foreign.

"Spock," she whined desperately as they moved together, both of them searching for the release that was two days in the making.

"You were all I could think about," Spock told her. It came out like an accusation but Jayme didn't feel the least bit sorry about that.

"You act like you aren't thinking…" Jayme said, cut off by a moan, "me all the time." The grip he had in her hair and on her hip were bruising but it hurt so good. "And I'm always thinking about you." She let out another moan. "It takes all my control not to hump you on the bridge."

"I'm a quite aware, t'nash-veh t'hy'la."

He picked up the pace, his hands moving to wrap around her. Spock's grip on her was so tight that Jayme couldn't do anything except hold on and enjoy the ride. Her husband pushed impossibly deeper into her, sending a shiver up Jayme's spine. Her whole body tightened around him as he moved faster, his pace faltering.

She let out a whimper before she pressed her lips against his, wanting more of him. It's a good thing too because Spock lifted her a little higher and thrust into her in that way that never fails to make her cry out. Jayme's orgasm slammed into her like a sledgehammer, stealing the air out of her lungs.

"Jim," Spock breathed against her lips when he came. It was almost like it was the only thing he could do, he looked as utterly worn out as she felt. After a minute, he ran his fingers over her skin, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. Jayme, being Jayme, burst into giggles. "What do you find humorous, adun'a?"

"I still managed to get laid thanks to that sex pollen."

Spock chuckled, nodded his agreement and pressed a kiss against her shoulder, "Indeed you did. It took every ounce of my control to stay away from you while you were compromised."

"Well, if we ever come across that stuff again, just fuck me senseless and call it a day. You have my permission."

"I will. You have my permission to do the same."

"And now I'm thinking about you on all hopped up on sex pollen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashaya t' t'nash-veh ha'kiv - Love of my life.  
> T'nash-veh k'diwa - My beloved  
> t'nash-veh ashaya - My love.  
> Dahkuh bosh gad - Two whole days.  
> Ek' ik nash-veh nam-tor t'du - All that this one is belongs to you.  
> t'nash-veh t'hy'la - My friend/lover/brother/everything


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned on FF.net that the last chapter was a take on This Side Of Paradise. That wasn't actually my intention but I guess the broad strokes of it are the same. Although, I always thought it was crazy how everyone got infected and Jim was the only one able to fight it. Anywho, Jayme will get to meet Laila Kalomi at some point but I wanted Spock's ex to be of her right mind and not on those spores.

"God. These damn things are worse than the dress uniforms," Bones grumbled as he tugged at his jacket collar.

"You're supposed to be blending in, Bones," Jayme reminded him. Her own outfit wasn't really uncomfortable, just shorter than her duty dress, so she had to be careful about how she moved. Jayme would've loved to be in pants but everything they knew about this culture pointed to that being a good way to draw attention since older women wore pants here but younger women didn't.

"Oh please. Someone knocks that excuse for a hat off his head and we're sunk," her best friend said, motioning towards Spock.

"Best way to avoid that is to act like you belong here," she smiled.

"She is correct," Spock said.

The trio of Starfleet officers were on the planet Chyrellka conducting pre-first contact observations. Some people -Bones likes to call them idiots- honestly think that the Federation just shows up and says 'hi' when a world develops interstellar travel but that's not even remotely the case. The first thing the Federation does when an alien race closes in on developing advanced technology is to send observers over a period of time to get an understanding of the culture.

Usually, the observations were conducted by a base somewhere in system first or a concealed listening post of some kind before Starfleet officers are sent incognito to blend in with the local population. Because the Chyrellkans have external similarities to Humans, all the group from the Enterprise had to do was dress up like the locals and keep a low profile. As long as everything stayed as peaceful as their first six hours, Pike would join them sometime in the next eighteen to make the Federation's official introduction to the team who built the planet's first warp core.

"I don't belong here. I belong… in my office with my work. I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up being your third wheel," Bones groaned.

"How do you think?" Jayme asked with a smirk. "You needed to get some fresh air."

"I should hypo you into next week," the doctor told her.

She smiled, "But you won't."

* * *

"Initial scans look good. We should get this done in a week before we have to head to Shad," Pike said with a sniffle while they rode in the turbolift two days after Chyrellka. Jayme could get used to an assignment actually going the way it was supposed to. They did their observations and nobody tried to kill them. The planet's leaders were -understandably- startled by the Starfleet officers who beamed into their lives but that was as bad as it got. Overall, the mission was a success. Now, they were star mapping some corner of Federation space that nobody's ever bothered to map.

"Are you catching a cold?" Jayme asked, her hand reaching over to touch his forehead.

"I'm fine," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"You're burning up, sir. Computer: sickbay," she said, ordering the turbolift to take them to Bones just as it got to the bridge.

"It's nothing."

"That is for your chief medical officer to decide."

"Jim…"

"You're the one who let them make me your XO. Making sure you're okay is actually in my job description."

"I hate you so much right now," Pike said with a cough as she gently pushed him into Bones' domain.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," she chuckled.

"You better not be hurt, Jim," Bones said without looking up from the kid -Ensign Sabine from Weapons- on the bio bed in front of him.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, Bones," Jayme smiled. "Pike, on the other hand, is sick."

"I'm fine, she's just being a pain in the ass," their CO said with another cough and a groan.

"She usually is," Bones said as he walked over with a tricorder. He checked Pike over the old fashioned way first before giving him a scan. "But there is something going around. I had to pull Chekov, Hendorff and sixteen other people from duty so far."

"That's not good," she sighed. The overnight report from medical was uneventful, so that meant Bones only started putting people on medical duty after Alpha shift started an hour and fifteen minutes ago.

"No, it's not. You have acute nasopharyngitis," Bones said. "Also known as the common cold. It's about the only damn thing we haven't cured. I'll give you some stuff for the symptoms and confine you to quarters for the next three days. Then I'll reevaluate." Bones loaded a hypospray and injected Pike in the neck. "Get lots of fluids and sleep and leave the ship to your first officer."

"I'm sure I can handle star mapping," Jayme smiled.

"I'm sure you can handle it too," Pike sighed.

"Now, you," Bones injected her in the neck with another hypo, "should be fine. It's a booster for your immune system, it'll prevent you from getting what he got."

"Lucky me," she mumbled as she rubbed the spot on her neck. Bones really does have a talent for making those things as painful as possible. "If you need me, I'll be on the bridge. Keep me updated on the crew's status. Nineteen people out of a eleven hundred isn't that bad…"

"But it can get a whole lot worse in no time," the ship's doctor agreed, handing her the PADD that Pike was carrying. "Have fun with your stars."

* * *

"Three days of this," Lieutenant Dave Bailey sighed towards the end of Jayme's second shift as acting captain. The kid wasn't Chekov by any measure but Pike assigned him to the ship, so Jayme trusted that her CO knew what he was doing. Not that she had much choice, the number of people who have been pulled from duty after Pike has been steadily climbing. It was just over 120 at last count. "Other ships must've made star maps of some of this, sir."

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be doing it," Jayme said with a small smile as she looked over the readout from Spock's console.

"Sir, I'm have something moving toward us. No visual contact yet," Sulu alerted her.

"Shields up," she ordered, taking a seat in the command chair. "Establish contact, Miss Uhura."

"Aye, sir," the communications officer said.

"It's on a collision course," Bailey said. Jayme ordered Sulu to take evasive maneuvers but the thing was still coming at them. Uhura wasn't reading a signal of any kind from whatever this thing was. When the object slowed down, Jayme ordered a full stop and a visual.

"What do you make of that, Spock?" Jayme asked.

"I do not know," her husband said as he rose from his seat. The object looked like a big cube just sitting in their way. Every time the Enterprise shifted, the cube shifted too. "Whatever it is, it seems it's purpose is to hold us here."

"Are we reading any danger?" she asked.

"Negative, sir," Sulu said.

"Sensors?" Jayme asked, glancing back at Spock. She had to bite back a groan because he was leaning over his console and the way the uniform pants highlighted an already wonderful part of his anatomy did not go unnoticed by the Enterprise's acting captain.

"Sensors indicate that the object is solid but of an unknown composition. It measures one hundred seven meters from one edge to the next. Mass: ten thousand, nine hundred and eighty-six metric tons. Approximately," Spock told her, the tips of his ears betraying his professional tone.

She took a deep breath, reigning in her ill-timed -but appropriate- thoughts. "Comms?"

"Hailing frequencies are open, sir. I'm getting no response," Uhura said.

"Navigation?" Jayme looked at the guy in Chekov's chair.

"Distance from us: one thousand, five hundred and ninety-three meters and holding," Bailey said.

"What am I looking at here, Scotty?" she asked the Scot over comms.

"Beats me," the chief engineer chuckled.

Jayme let sigh, "Gimme your best guess."

"I dinnae have one," Scotty told her. "If Spock's readings are right, and let's face it they usually are, that's a solid cube. How something like that can sense us coming, block us, move when we move… it beats me. That's my report."

She switched to medical, "Bones, tell me you and the gang in life sciences have something for me."

"Wish I did," Bones said from his office. "My guess is as good as Scotty's."

"Are we going to just let it hold us here?" Bailey asked. "We've got phasers. Admiral Pike would've blasted it out of our way already."

"Don't presume to know what Pike would do, Bailey. He's sick, not dead. And at the moment, he's not in command, I am," Jayme said. "Find me a solution."

* * *

"Don't even think about it," Bones said as he stepped out of Pike's quarters. She glimpsed their CO curled up in a ball on his bed before the doors slid closed.

"I can't even talk to him?" she asked.

"Nope," her best friend smiled.

"Eighteen hours. That damn thing has had us here all day and half the night and you won't let me talk to the ship's actual commanding officer," Jayme grumbled as they stepped into the turbolift. "Computer: bridge."

"He's sick, Jim. Nothing anyone does is gonna change that. You're stuck with the big chair until I clear him for duty, that's your job," he told her. "Any ideas yet?"

"Spock thinks it could be a space buoy or flypaper," she chuckled.

"And he doesn't recommend us sticking around."

"Makes us look weak if we do."

"Captain on the bridge," Bailey called when Jayme stepped out of the lift. It took her a second to realize that he was talking about her.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Jayme chuckled as she sat down. She ran a bunch of thoughts through her head, trying to come up with an idea, any idea. "Mister Bailey plot us a spiral course away from the cube."

"Yes, sir," Bailey nodded. After a few minutes, he looked back at her. "Course plotted and laid in, sir."

"Engage, Mister Sulu. One-quarter impulse," she ordered.

"Point two-five impulse, sir," Sulu said as he piloted them on the course Bailey set. "Still blocking us."

"Increase to half impulse," Jayme said.

"Point five, sir," Sulu nodded.

"Radiation from the short end of the spectrum increasing, Captain," Spock warned from his station.

"All stop," she ordered.

"It's still coming toward us. Range, one hundred ninety meters," Bailey told her.

"Radiation increasing," her husband told her.

"Back us up, Sulu. Half impulse," Jayme said.

"Aye, sir. Astern at point five impulse," Sulu nodded.

"Radiation is still increasing," Spock said.

"It's gaining on us," Bailey alerted her. "Range one hundred twenty-five meters and closing."

"Helm, full impulse," she told the pilot.

"Full impulse, aye," Sulu nodded.

"It's still coming," Bailey warned.

"Give me warp one, Sulu," Jayme ordered. It wasn't much use, she would tell that just by their visuals. Jayme had Sulu increase to warp two as the radiation increased on them. At fifty meters, she ran out of options.

"Captain, the radiation is reaching critical levels," Spock told her. "If the object gets any closer, it will kill us."

"Lock phasers," she told the officer at the tactical station. "Fire when ready."


	50. Chapter 50

"Sit down and eat, Jim," Spock told her, his hand on her shoulders as he practically pushed her into the chair.

"I'm not exactly hungry," she sighed.

Jayme only managed a few hours of sleep and food wasn't on her to-do list. She had to check with navigation and telemetry, see the team in stellar cartography, get an update on all the sick officers and decide their next move. She really wanted Pike's option on that last one because they had a rendezvous to make but they also had some mapping to finish and she wasn't sure which task the brass considered more important. Not that Bones will let her near him.

"That does not eliminate your _need_ to eat. You are the acting captain and I am your first officer. It is my duty, as first officer, to ensure that you receive adequate sustenance. As your husband, it is my privilege to take care of you. In either case, it would be illogical for you to argue with me," he said.

"Your privilege to take care of me, huh?" Jayme asked with a smile. He doesn't even realize how romantic he's being without even trying.

"Indeed. Eat your breakfast."

"Yes, love."

* * *

"When's the last time you got some sleep?" she asked Bones as he stood next to the command chair.

"Not you too," Bones grumbled. "I have…"

"If you're too tired to do your job or you get sick, we're all screwed. Go to bed. I'm sure M'Benga can handle sickbay for a few hours," she told him. "Don't make me order you."

"Power corrupts, ya know," her best friend said.

"This isn't a power trip," Jayme smiled. "This is me taking care of my big brother. Go to bed."

"You're a pain in the ass," Bones shook his head.

"Love you too," she called as he left the bridge. "How we looking, Spock?"

"No contacts or objects in any direction," Spock said.

"If we continue on this heading?" Jayme asked.

"Logically, we will discover the intelligence which sent the cube," Spock answered.

"The question is whether that intelligence is different from ours, superior to ours or something else altogether," Chekov said from his station. She didn't realize how much she missed having the kid on the bridge until he wasn't there anymore. New rule: Pavel Chekov was not allowed to get sick again, ever.

"With our luck, all three," Jayme chuckled. "Our mission is to seek out alien life, such as the beings that sent that thing at us. I suppose we should keep going. Any objections, Mister Spock?"

"None that would change your mind, Captain," her husband said with a blink-and-you'll-miss-it smirk.

She smiled, "You know me so well."

* * *

"Fascinating," Spock said as a larger object than the cube filled their viewscreen. "The readings indicate that it is a mile in diameter."

"Distance?" Jayme asked.

"Five thousand meters and holding," Chekov told her.

"Get me ship to ship, Lieutenant Uhu… Hawkins," she ordered. Jayme almost forgot that Bones pulled Uhura -and Scotty- from the roster at some point during the night.

"Hailing frequencies open, sir," Hawkins told her.

"This the United Federation of Planets starship Enterprise. We convey greetings and await your reply," Jayme said with a glance at her husband.

"Captain, I'm getting something," the officer at the communications console.

"…And trespassed into our star systems," a voice said over the bridge's intercom system. "This is Balok, commander of the flagship Fesarius of the First Federation. Your vessel, obviously the product of a primitive and savage civilization, ignored a warning buoy and then destroyed it, demonstrating your intention is not peaceful. We are now considering the disposition of your ship and the life aboard."

"Captain Balok, this is the captain of the Enterprise speaking. The warning nature of your space buoy was unknown to us. Our vessel was blocked. When we attempted to disengage…"

"Captain, they are probing us," Spock said. "Our engines, computers, weapons."

"No further communication will be accepted," Balok told them. "If we detect the slightest hostility, your vessel will be destroyed immediately."

"They are shutting down a number of our systems. It's brilliant. Extremely sophisticated," Spock said. Even if they weren't bonded, she would be able to see just how impressed he was. Of course, if Jayme's learned anything in life, it's to be very afraid when Spock's impressed with someone or something because there's a good chance that it means trouble.

"It is decided. Your ship must be destroyed. We grant you ten Earth time periods known as minutes to make preparations," Balok said.

"I'll try to isolate the signal. Might be able to get you a visual, sir," Hawkins told her just as Bones and Keenser, the acting chief engineer, walked onto the bridge. If Uhura was on duty, she'd already have a visual but Jayme wasn't going to mention that, they were all stressed out enough as it was.

"Balok's message was broadcast all over the ship," Bones said with a sigh. He could probably use more sleep but he looked better than he did a few hours ago. "I had to order Pike to stay out of it."

"Because heaven forbid the man worries about his ship," Jayme sighed.

"At the moment, it's not his ship," her best friend said. "So, Captain Kirk, what are you going to do?" He'll never say the words, especially if she's around, but he's always had faith in her. So, it was moments like this one when she remembered why she loved the aviophobic pain in the ass so much.

"Smart ass," she smiled. "Hawkins, open a shipwide channel."

"Channel open, sir," the lieutenant said after a moment.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Acting Captain Kirk. I know that while most of the crew is new to space exploration, those of us who have served a bit longer have encountered alien lifeforms and, at times, that can be dangerous. The greatest of the dangers we face aren't external but come from within ourselves and an irrational fear of the unknown. But there is no such thing as the unknown, only things that are temporarily hidden. Things that we don't yet understand. Much of the intelligent life we encounter is capable of understanding peaceful gestures. And surely any lifeform advanced enough for space travel is advanced enough to eventually understand us and our motives. We know what we are, we know what we are capable of and we will stand tall in that knowledge. Kirk out." She looked at Spock and Bones. "Too much?"

"No, Captain," Spock said, pride buzzing through their bond. "It was perfect."

"I swear you command types go to a special class for those speeches," Bones chuckled.

"Can't confirm or deny that," she smiled. "Hawkins, hail them."

"Channel's open, sir," Hawkins said with a nod.

"Balok, this is the captain of the USS Enterprise. We came seeking friendship but we have no wish to trespass. To demonstrate our goodwill, our vessel will now return the way it came," Jayme said, giving Hawkins the signal to cut the comm before she looked at her officers. "Chekov, lay in a course. Sulu, as soon as it's ready, engage warp one."

"Aye, sir," both officers told her, their hands flying over their consoles.

"I'm getting no response from the warp core," Sulu told her, trying again as he spoke.

"Switch to impulse," she ordered.

"No response from any of the engine systems. Weapon systems are down too," Sulu said.

"Keenser?" Jayme asked.

"Stable," the engineer said as he looked at the PADD in his hands. So, it wasn't the Enterprise.

"We have visual," Hawkins said as he and Spock did something that she doesn't even remotely understand to the system.

"You are wasting time and effort. There is no escape. You have eight Earth minutes left," Balok said on the screen. From what she could see of the alien, it was a blueish-gray color with a head that was larger at the top, smaller at the bottom and reminded Jayme of a weird Andorian without hair or antennae.

"I was curious to see how they appeared," Spock said.

"Don't I know it," she chuckled before looked at Hawkins, who opened the frequency. "This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. It's the custom of the Federation to avoid misunderstanding whenever possible. We destroyed your space buoy as a simple act of self-preservation. When we attempted to move away from it, it emitted radiation harmful to a number of species aboard this vessel. If you've examined our ship and its logs, you know this is true. We…"

"You now have seven minutes left," Balok told her, cutting her off.

* * *

"Goddammit, man. 'Outmatched' and 'game over' and 'checkmate.' You're talking like this is a game of chess but wouldn't both sides know what was on the board?" Bones grumbled at Spock. "All the cards on the table, as it were."

"Oh, you beautiful man," Jayme said with a smile. "We're playing chess when we should be playing poker."

They only had about four minutes left before Balok did whatever he was going to do to destroy them. Jayme, Spock, Bones and everyone else on the bridge were throwing any ideas they could into the mix when her husband made a reference to their game of choice. Bones, of course, took issue with the idea that they were in an even match with Balok. He was right.

"Poker?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It's a game…" Bones started but Jayme cut him off.

"He knows what poker is, Bones. He's trying to figure out how it applies to our situation at hand," she said before taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna bluff. Like really bluff. Hawkins, gimme ship to ship and cross your fingers."

"Yes, sir," Hawkins told her. "Hailing frequencies open."

"Balok, this is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. Our respect for other lifeforms requires that I relay to you you this warning. Due to it's sensitive nature, there is an item of critical information that has never been recorded in the logs of any Federation ship. Since the early years of space exploration, Federation vessels have had incorporated into them a substance known as corbomite. It is a material and a device which prevents attack on us. If any destructive energy touches our vessel, a reverse reaction of equal strength is created, destroying…"

"You now have two minutes," Balok said, cutting her off but she wasn't done yet.

"Destroying the attacker. It may interest you to know that since the initial use of corbomite more than two of our centuries ago, no attacking vessel has survived the attempt. Death has little meaning to us. If it has none to you then attack us now 'cause we're getting bored," Jayme said before giving Hawkins the okay to cut the connection.

"Corbomite?" Spock asked. She gave him a shrug. "That was well played. Though I regret not having learned more about this Balok. In some manner, he reminds me of my father."

"Calm, cunning, resolute. I suppose I could see a little Sarek in there," she chuckled. "Except, he's a bit easier on the eyes. Amanda has good taste."

"Indeed, she does," her husband said with a small smile. "She has always considered herself a very fortunate Earth woman."

"She's not the only one."

* * *

"Marcus is putting that play in the system as the Corbomite Maneuver," Pike said with a smile, finally back on regular duty. "What is that stuff anyway?"

"It's part of the trans-uranic series of heavy metals. A team over at Starbase Twenty-Seven found it last month, Spock was reading the reports from last week and I pulled the name out of his head," Jayme chuckled. "Marcus is really putting my randomness into the system?"

"Yep. He was downright giddy when he commed me to talk about your report," her CO smiled. "Impressed too."

"I almost got us killed," she groaned before downing the scotch in her hands.

"No, you relied on your unavoidable revolving team of officers to come up with different solutions. You kept the ship safe. Made contact with a new power. Gave a kickass speech to your crew. You did good, kid," Pike smiled. "I don't think I could've pulled that off."

"You probably could've."

"No. Only you would bluff someone into an alliance."

Jayme's bluff worked. Balok decided not to kill them in order to verify that they did actually have corbomite, a request that the Enterprise's acting captain denied before a small ship emerged from the Fesarius and pulled them into a tractor beam. Balok apparently intended to take them to one of the First Federation's nearby planets, where the crew will be held and the Enterprise will be destroyed. Of course, Jayme wasn't going to let that happen.

In a brilliant move that only Chekov could come up with, the kid figured out a way to pull the Enterprise out of the tractor beam. They got free but taxed their engines and those of the small ship, disabling both. While the engineers fixed the damage to the Enterprise, Jayme took Bones and Bailey, who volunteered, over to the small ship to aid the other vessel. That was, it turned out, the point of the test that the First Federation set up.

The Balok they saw on their viewscreen wasn't the real deal, just a puppet that a small alien used in an attempt to scare them. The real Balok wanted to determine their intentions, believing the reports he pulled from their system to be a lie. He explained his mission to Jayme, keeping those who would do harm to the First Federation out of their space. Now, with a diplomatic solution reached and the crew safe, the Enterprise was on it's way to the next mission.

"Well, I had a good teacher," she chuckled, pouring herself another drink.

"Me or Robbins?" he asked with a smile.

"Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the Corbomite bluff. PrimeKirk uses it in 2 episodes of TOS and at least a novel. AOSKirk uses it in an academy novel. It's mentioned in another novel that La Forge and Data actually make the actual device that Kirk describes. It's a century late but still.


	51. Chapter 51

"I find the plot of Cinderella to be illogical," Spock told her. "The manner in which the stepmother treated the main character was counter to her goals. Had she embraced Cinderella as her own, she would have benefited from that relationship."

"That's sorta true but she had no guarantees that the girl she got saddled with after her husband's death would actually include her. When you can't control something, you destroy it," Jayme chuckled. "You are aware that Humans are only logical when we want to be, right? Especially when dealing with things like social status and royalty."

"Social status is not important," her husband said as they walked through the Arts District in New Aberdeen on Aldebaran III after they saw Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. The Enterprise was getting some routine maintenance at the shipyard and the crew was given a few -much needed- days of shore leave.

"Isn't it, _Osasu_ Spochkh?"

"The emphasis you place on my honorific implies that you disagree, Okosu Jayme."

"I do disagree. Ignoring the Narada Incident, if I walked into a room and said 'Hi, I'm Jayme,' nobody would care. But if I walked into that same room and said 'I'm Jayme, wife of Spock, son of Sarek of the house Surak of clan Hgrtcha,' people would fall all over themselves for my attention. Vulcans know the status of our family and most of the Federation knows our house and clan because of Solkar making first contact with Earth. I have a better example; your brother is a prince. A Vulcan prince. What sense does it make for a society like ours to have royalty?"

"It is an honorary title that denotes his linage," he smiled. Royalty on Vulcan isn't a recent thing by any stretch of the imagination but it was recent enough that there are still people who have some pull thanks to nothing more than heredity.

"But it is a title. And an illogical one at that since Sy gets more done as your father's son than he does as Prince of Gol. My point is that there was a time in Vulcan history where Sybok's maternal ancestors were more important than others simply based on their blood. As a matter of fact, it's the same with all the prominent families on Vulcan, including ours."

"Our family has done much for the Vulcan people."

"And for the Federation, however, would our family have had the same opportunities if we were anyone else? If we weren't House Surak do you think your father or T'Pau would have as much pull as they do? Would they have even chosen the paths that they did?"

"I chose my own path," Spock pointed out.

"You are an anomaly among our family, including me. Hell, I went to the VSA and did the diplomacy training before I joined Starfleet, but that is part of my point. Do you think that I would've been allowed to train with the Vulcan Ambassador if he wasn't your dad?" Jayme smiled.

"No," he said. "If Sarek were not the ambassador, you would not have been permitted. And had he not been son of Skon, son of Solkar, he would not have chosen to follow the path that he did. Furthermore, had it not been for our family's status, it would have been difficult for you to become a Vulcan citizen as well." Spock thought about it for a moment. "I must concede to your argument; social status does indeed matter."

"Sooooo, Cinderella's stepmother wanted her name to mean something but she was too old to marry the prince so she tried to ensure that one of her daughters did. She could enjoy the status that comes with being the mother of the princess because being the stepmother of the princess isn't quite the same. Still illogical but not overly so," she sighed.

"Agreed," Spock nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes before he looked over at her. "You are singing the song in your head."

"I can't help it," Jayme chuckled. " _It's Possible. For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._ "

"You are not a plain anything and I am not a prince," he said with a smile.

" _For the world is full of zanies and fools_ ," she sang quietly, " _who don't believe in sensible rules. And won't believe what sensible people say. And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes, impossible things are happening every day_."

"Only because you make impossible things happen, my lady."

"Giving me too credit, my lord."

* * *

"Why is it that we can't even go on leave without some crazy bullshit happening?" Bones groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Life sucks then you die. Move your hand," Jayme sighed. He had a nice sized bump but he was otherwise okay. "You'll be fine."

"That your professional opinion?" her friend grumbled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," she told him. Jayme wasn't remotely in the same league as Bones when it came to medical stuff but every Starfleet officer knew basic first aid. Some, like Spock, knew a bit more than just the basics.

"Where are we?" Bones asked. They'd were having brunch together in a little café in a quiet part of New Aberdeen when they found themselves unable to stay awake. Jayme vaguely remembers some voices before she blacked out. The three woke up with no idea where they were or why.

"I do not know but I believe we are still in New Aberdeen," Spock said as he looked around. He heard something at about the same time that Jayme got this feeling that someone was watching them.

"Do you hate the Federation, Humans, Vulcans, a combo or none?" Jayme asked their captor without even looking.

"What makes you think it's any of the above?" a voice, with a distinctly British accent, asked. The stranger stepped into the light. "Please forgive my associates and I for the manner in which you were brought here. I assure you, no further harm will come to you."

"Excuse us if we don't believe that," Bones said.

"He's not gonna hurt us," she said, pulling her eyes away from the blue eyes and the sharp cheekbones to look at her best friend. "If they wanted us dead, we would be. Right, Mister…?"

"Harrison. Commander John Harrison. And you are quite correct, if we wanted you dead, we would've killed you already," the man said, introducing himself.

"Doesn't actually make me feel better," Bones sighed.

"It wasn't meant to. What does Section Thirty-one want with us?" Jayme asked. Harrison's eyes lit up and she knew she hit pay dirt.

"Section Thirty-one is a myth, Jim," Bones said.

"Actually, Leonard, it is not," Spock replied.

"They sent me to liberate the Jordani Research Station on Vorti Prime. Almost had me convinced that they were trying to kill me. Almost," she added.

"It was a test, which you passed," Harrison said.

"And now you want something from us?" Bones asked.

"No, I have something for her, if she wants it," Harrison told them. "She can't keep secrets from Mister Spock and she prefers not to keep them from you. We're saving her the trouble of having to repeat this conversation later."

"You drugged us and dragged us here to give her a gift?" Bones rolled his eyes. "Must be some gift."

"It is," Harrison said before he activated a small holographic interface. He started a video and the three officers watched a man and a woman as they walked together. Out of the shadows an older man appeared, talking to the pair.

"I know that voice," Jayme muttered. "I know all three voices."

"You should," Harrison told her. "It's not finished." The video continued. The younger man moved to protect the woman but it was too late, the old man stabbed the younger one in the throat before doing the same to the woman.

"When was that taken?" she asked.

"Three days ago," Harrison told her. "The woman is…

"Denyse Eames," Jayme muttered. "And the younger man is Erich Molson. This was on Tammeron?"

"Yes. Captured on the security system near their home," Harrison said.

"Is he still in the sector?" Spock asked as he manipulated the images.

"We believe so," Harrison said.

"He'll wanna watch the fallout," she whispered as she looked at the bodies. Getting stabbed in the neck like that was a cruel and painful way to die. Nobody deserved that, especially not Den and E. "What do you need from me?"

"Only a handful of people know what you know about him," Harrison said. "Eames and Molson make five and six. We need you to help us get him before he completes his list."

"Is that what Admiral Marcus told you to say?" Jayme asked. The Section 31 agent gave her a look. "Of the eight admirals that I personally interact with; Barnett thinks Thirty-one is trying to kill me, Archer is an idiot coasting on the legacy that Jonathan and Stella left him, Lei doesn't know shit about intelligence, Komack can't stand me and he would never ask for my help, both Johnson and Paris are very careful about what they do since they're women and Starfleet is still very much a boy's club, and I see Pike every day. That leaves Marcus."

"He thought you might've figured it out," Harrison smiled.

"Are you trying to say that Admiral Marcus, the commander of the fleet, is a Section Thirty-one agent?" Bones asked with wide eyes.

"That is precisely what they are saying, Leonard. I was apprehensive when I heard Jim's initial thoughts on the matter, however, her logic is quite sound," Spock said. "Admiral Marcus would have, no doubt, joined Section Thirty-one earlier in his career and continued that work after he was promoted. As the commanding officer of Starfleet, no one would suspect that he was also a member of a black ops organization."

"He told me that it wouldn't take much to convince you but Doctor McCoy would be difficult," Harrison said.

"So, how do we do this?" she asked Harrison

"You're not seriously considering… whatever this is," her best friend said. "What about the Enterprise and Pike and…?"

"The Enterprise's shore leave is being extended. As far as the crew knows, there are some additional upgrades being installed on the ship," Harrison said. "Admiral Marcus will personally speak with Admiral Pike to inform him of the real reason for the delay."

"When do we leave?" Jayme asked.

"As soon as you're ready," Harrison told her.

"I didn't agree to this," Bones said. "I don't even know what the hell is going on. This guy showed up, kidnapped us, showed you some holos of an admittedly horrific murder and now you're ready to run off on a mission because he says that that's what Marcus wants. That's crazy, Jim, even for you. So, please, tell me what the hell I'm missing?"

"This," she manipulated the first holo, "sweet looking old man, when you ignore the blood on his sleeves, is Arnold. Arnold is better known to the citizens of the Federation as Kodos the Executioner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayme is singing parts of Impossible: It's Possible from Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella.
> 
> Harrison is not Khan in this story. Cumberbatch did a good job and the comics fill in the plot hole about his appearance but there really was no reason why he couldn't have just been Section 31. Is he good, is he bad, is his just a loyal agent? I'm not telling yet.
> 
> Eames and Molson are the only canon names we get, aside from Jim, Riley and Leighton, of the Tarsus survivors who could ID Kodos.
> 
> And before anyone asks, Paris is Commodore Paris from STB. Her uniform has admiral's bars on it in the movie, so I'm making her an admiral. Traditionally, 'commodore' is the title for any officer assigned to command more than one ship at a time, so that's what I'm going with as an explanation.


	52. Chapter 52

_2246_

"I don't know what happened," his mother said. "One moment, he was fine and the next he was clutching his head in pain. But he says that it's not his pain, it's Jim's."

"His Human friend?" Lady T'Pau asked.

"Yes," Sarek answered. "She has been on Tarsus Four for…"

"That is of no importance," Lady T'Pau said, cutting his father off. "Come, child. Kneel." Spock glanced at his father before he did as the elder of his house instructed. "Will thou allow me to see what has caused thy pain?"

"Yes," Spock said quietly. There was no reason to deny her access and it was only logical that someone with more control over their telepathy examine why he could sense his friend and what may be the cause to her distress.

"My mind to you mind," Lady T'Pau said, her fingers on his psi points. "My thoughts to your thoughts."

_The world around Spock shifted and he found himself standing in a housing area of some kind, one he did not recognize. There was evidence of a battle. Bodies and blood littering the unfamiliar street in a macabre fashion._

_"Thou has never been here?" Lady T'Pau asked him._

_"No," he said as he examined the bodies on the ground at his feet. The manner in which they were positioned, and their lack of weapons lead Spock to change his initial observation, there was no battle here. These bodies were the result of a series of executions. The face of a man among the dead captured Spock's attention. His facial features, particularly his eyes, were familiar. "James Abraham Kirk."_

_"You know this man?"_

_"He is Jim's uncle. The older brother of her late father. I believe that this is memory."_

_"It is recent as evidenced by the emotions that accompany it."_

_That is when Spock felt it, like a spear through his heart, a searing and unyielding pain. Due to her youth and humanity, Jim had always possessed strong emotions and, through practice, Spock has been able to block himself from feeling them. However, the strength of her emotions was more than he was prepared for. Spock could feel her heartbreak, her fear, her confusion and, strongest of all, he could feel her determination._

_"Something has happened to the colony on Tarsus Four," Spock whispered. When he last spoke to Jim, he could see her uncle in the background working at his desk. "Where is she?"_

_"She is here," Lady T'Pau told him as everything around them changed again. They were in a small room, the lowest level of a dwelling, it appeared._

_"We have a knife and an old phaser, some medical supplies and more mouths then food," a boy said, looking at him, one of his eyes covered in medical dressing._

_"We'll make do," Spock heard Jim say. The boy wasn't talking to him, it was Jim. Spock was looking through her eyes and she was looking in a mirror attempting to remove blood from her face. Her blue eyes dimmed in a sadness that was at odds with the mirth that he had grown accustom to._

_"How's your arm?" the boy asked._

_"Broken. I'll live," she muttered. Jim was in considerable pain, he could feel it, however she refused to allow the younger children see any weakness. Spock only recognized one of the children, a small child that she introduced him to over the communications system four point seven months ago. His name was Kevin, he was seven years old and his parents lived in close proximity to the Kirk dwelling. "How's your eye?"_

_"Hurts. I'll live," the boy looked at her as he assisted Jim in wrapping her injured limb. "I can't believe Kodos would just order people to be killed. I mean, they just gunned them down in the streets. I can't…How?"_

_"Albert Einstein said that 'the world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.' In the end, there just weren't enough people willing to listen when my uncle and Hoshi and Kev's folks and you mom tried warning them. It's so illogical to ignore facts…" Jim sighed and wiped her face with her uninjured arm before moving to redress the boy's wound. Due to the cauterization, the injury was either caused by a phase or plasma weapon to the boy's face._

_"Do you think that distress signal went up?"_

_"I don't know; computers aren't actually my thing. If Spock were here, he'd know. He knows everything. It's a good thing he's not here though… I wouldn't wish this on my enemies and he's my best friend," Jim said. Spock felt a small sense of pride at her reference to his skill. Despite her situation, she was thinking of him. Why was she thinking of him? "I can't die here, Tommy. Not like this."_

T'Pau chose that moment to close the meld and pull her hand away from his face, "His friend is in danger."

"What kind of danger?" his mother asked, her hands on his shoulders. Spock did not listen as Lady T'Pau explained to his parents what happened. He knew what he had to do.

"I must go to her," Spock said, rising to his feet.

"Spock, you can't just…" his mother said.

"Mother, it is only logical..."

"Logical! You can't go rushing off to another planet, Spock," he could hear the hysteria in her voice. It was unnecessary.

"There is no need for an emotional outburst," Spock said.

"I'll go with him," Sybok said. "She's his only real friend, Amanda. He's not gonna let it go."

"No, I will not. Just as she would not," Spock told the room. "If it were my life in danger, Jim would come for me."

* * *

"You went running around triage like a crazy person when you got there," Jayme chuckled as she thought about him rushing into the room where she was being checked over. It was about the only thing from the whole ordeal on Tarsus that she could actually laugh about.

"I did no such thing," Spock said.

"Yes, you did and you know you did," she smiled. "You know, I always wondered if my distress call got out."

"It did not," he told her. "The communications system on the colony was tampered with. No doubt Kodos ensuring that his plans were not interrupted."

"Do we know anything about that?"

"Yes, and you are not going to like it."

"Tell me something I don't know," Bones said as he walked into the room. If being on the Enterprise bothered him, being on this small unnamed ship was downright torture. He was antsier than usual.

"The famine that struck the colony was the result of an experiment," Spock told her.

"Do we know who was behind it?" Bones asked.

"Not according to this," Jayme sighed as her eyes skimmed the chemical compounds that the response teams collected in the immediate aftermath of Tarsus IV. "The RNA strands are engineered. Somebody let this loose on the planet."

"Maybe it was Kodos," her best friend said. "Who else would've benefit from that mess. He set himself up in some childhood fantasy as a king."

"Kodos was a politician, not a scientist," Spock pointed out.

"I would've gone with sadistic megalomaniac but that's just me. And the colony was full of scientists," she said with a groan.

"Maybe someone who made it out of there helped him," Bones said.

"No," Jayme shook her head. "A lot of his followers had a suicide pact. The handful that didn't kill themselves were taken into Federation custody. Anyone from Tarsus who could've helped him is dead. Which means he had outside help. Maybe whoever developed these chemicals promised him safe passage off the planet."

"Okay. What about the elephant in the room?" Bones muttered.

"Section Thirty-one had nothing to gain from the massacre," Spock said. "As distasteful as many of their actions are, their mandate had always been for the betterment of the Federation. Had they been in a position to prevent what happened on Tarsus Four, they would have."

"We're talking about the people who sent Jim into an impossible mission," Bones said.

"It wasn't impossible. I did it," she said, sounding a tad more smug than she intended. "They wanted to see if I could hack it. I can bet that if my face wasn't all over the place, they would've made a genuine attempt to pull me into their ranks. I mean, I'm too visible to be black ops now but the point is still valid."

"Then explain why they haven't killed him already," Bones said. "I mean, what have they been waiting for?"

"There was a body, Bones. All but a handful of people thinks he's dead," Jayme sighed. "Of those who don't, only a few of us can ID him. And only then by his voice. He altered his physical appearance. That face… it's not the one I remember."

"They couldn't ask someone else to do this because…?" the doctor asked.

"There were only nine people who could have positively identified former Governor Arnold Kodos," Spock said. "Of those nine, six are dead, Cadet Kevin Riley is at Starfleet Academy, Doctor Thomas Leighton is a Federation scientist who will meet us on Tammeron when we arrive and the ninth is Jim. Simply put, Leonard, there is no one else."

* * *

"So, what's your story, John Richard Harrison from Dover with a degree in anthropology?" Jayme asked. Since she couldn't sleep and they were both awake, she figured that she might as well talk to him. "Do you really have that degree or it that just something they put in your file?"

"It's one of the only real bits in my file. You read it?" he smiled.

"Only the parts that Pike could get me, which wasn't much since most of it is either fake or redacted," she chuckled as she sat down.

"As it should be," Harrison smiled. "I am just your average Federation citizen whose parents died on Tarsus Four while I was at university in London. After I joined Starfleet, I was approached by Thirty-one. I had one condition."

"To be on the team that found Kodos," she guessed. If Jayme was ever recruited by Section 31, it's what she would've asked for.

Most people thought that Kodos was dead but Jayme never believed that the body they found in his house was him. The scans that were done proved inconclusive but the body was wearing Kodos' signet ring. The Vulcans felt that it was only logical that it was him and Starfleet took their word for it. She could never really blame them for it, even if she didn't like it.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "It is regrettable that it took the deaths of the others for us to find him."

"No kidding," Jayme sighed and looked out at the stars.

"What was it like? Tarsus."

"Before or during?"

"I remember before. It was beautiful and peaceful. What was it like during? If you don't..."

"I don't mind," she glanced at him before returning her gaze to the stars. "I don't remember the executions clearly. Too much confusion, I suppose. I remember what happened after the enforcers left our block. There just this silence; oppressive and deafening. Like all the sound on the planet was gone."

"That's not the worst part, is it?" Harrison asked.

"No. That was the bodies. People who never did anything to anyone just… left to rot in the street like trash. Old ladies and children... left as a warning or a promise, I don't know. Thing I remember most was when I found my uncle. His eyes just staring up at the sky. I can see them all time. I mean, they're my eyes. The Kirk family trait. I look in a mirror and they're there," Jayme sighed. She took a deep breath. "I don't remember any Harrisons, so I don't know what happened to your parents."

"I read the reports, I don't recommend it," he said with a small smile. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and your family."

"And I'm sorry for what happened to yours," she said. "I wish I could've done… more."

"You did what you could. Sometimes, that's all you can do."


	53. Chapter 53

"You know, when I said we had to find some time to meet up, this is not what I had in mind," a familiar voice said from behind Jayme, Spock and Bones before Denyse and Erich's funeral. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Tommy," Jayme smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Doctor Thomas Edward Leighton hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him at an aeroponics conference on Vulcan when they were twenty. Given what they went through, the fact that Tom studied -and got his doctorate focusing on- the process of growing plants without soil was not lost on her at all. Unlike the others from their time on Tarsus IV, they actually made an attempt to keep in touch. Most of the time, it was just a quick message to let the other know that they were still alive. Sometimes it was a longer message to update each other on things like getting their PhDs, joining Starfleet or getting married.

Jayme knew, but never felt the need to mention, that Tom and Spock also talked to each other on an irregular basis. Spock has referred to Tom as 'a good empirical research scientist. Steady, reputable, occasionally brilliant,' which, as anyone acquainted with Spock would attest to, was one hell of a compliment. Especially when you consider that Spock was talking about his wife's first boyfriend.

Living in a place where people didn't show their emotions, and where most of the people her age were betrothed, Jayme didn't have a whole lot of chances to do anything that most Human kids would consider normal on Vulcan. And, as close as she was to Spock back then, there was always a part of her that -at the time- knew he wasn't actually hers. So, when she was forced to move, she tried to look at the good side of it. Yes, her mother died but that was just a chance to spend time with her Uncle Jim. Yes, she had to leave what she thought of as home -and Spock- but that was a chance to make other friends and see other places. As a matter of fact, the colony was peaceful and fun until the crops started to die.

Tom was one of the first to notice that something was wrong; his mother was an agricultural engineer and both Leightons spent all their time fussing over the colony's plants and crops. When he caught the anomaly, he didn't know what he should do. Jayme thought that taking it to some of the adults would be best, so that's what they did. Uncle Jim, Doctor Leighton, Hoshi and Mister and Misses Riley listened to Tom's discovery before taking it to Governor Kodos. That's where the whole story became the tragedy in the history books.

Jayme let out the breath that she'd been holding since she found out that almost all the kids she managed to save on Tarsus were being killed. She knew Kevin was safe in San Francisco, Barnett made sure of that, so Tommy was the only one left to worry about. Jayme leaned back to check him over, just in case. When he gave her a knowing look, she chuckled, "Sorry, habit. You look great."

"Me? I'm not the one that Starfleet put on all the recruitment holos. Though, as good as yours are, tall and pouty has you beat," Tom chuckled and looked over at her husband. "Good to see you, Spock."

"Likewise, Tom," Spock said with the barest of smiles. He will never, ever, admit it but Spock was just as worried as she was. Her memories of Tarsus may fade a little over time but Spock's memories are as sharp as always and some of the things that he remembered made Jayme glad that she didn't have his brain capacity.

"And you must be Doctor Leonard McCoy," her friend said. "Doctor Tom Leighton."

"Nice to meet you," Bones said with a raised eyebrow.

"She talks about you… when I can actually get her on comms, that is," Tom chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a busy woman," she smiled.

"No kidding. Between the psycho who killed your dad and being the XO on the fleet's flagship, I was a little surprised when you sent me that message that you'd be here," Tom said.

"We were already on leave on Aldebaran Three. It's only a day away at max impulse," Jayme shrugged. "It's not like I would've let that stop me anyway."

"Don't I know it," her friend sighed. "Can you believe it? Denyse and Erich, I mean. They were finally happy, you know. And now… It's just wrong."

"It's him," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes. Though the right one was real and the left was cybernetic, the heartbreak was clear in both. "A friend in the fleet got me the footage. It was him, Tom. He killed the others. Everyone except you, me and Kevin."

"But why?" Tom asked. "It's been almost thirteen years. What could have possibly happened that he just shows up and starts killing the people who could ID him? Nobody's supposed to know who we are and most of us thought he was dead anyway."

"I don't know, yet," Jayme said.

Tom smiled, "But you will find out. You always do."

* * *

' _I'm such an idiot_ ,' Jayme thought to herself.

' _No, you are not. This course of action, while unpleasant, is beneficial to our mission_ ,' Spock thought back. She made the mistake of being by herself for a split second, just a second, and one of Kodos' men approached her. The man made a simple threat to Spock and Bones' lives and Jayme went willingly.

' _That's if I don't end up dead before you guys catch up to us_ ,' she thought before looking over at the guy sitting next to her in the shuttle. "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know and I didn't ask. My job is to take you to him, that's it," the man said.

"You know what he did, don't you? You know who he really is, right?"

"Also, not my job to know."

"Of course not. That would imply that you have a brain of your own," Jayme scoffed.

"You're lucky he doesn't want you to be harmed in any way," he told her with a glare.

"You're lucky I don't know where we're going or you'd be dead already," she retorted.

"I still have men on your friends," the man said with a small smile. "All it takes is one word."

"Their funeral," Jayme shrugged.

People often mistake the science and medical officers as being passive or weak, while that was true in some cases, that was not the case with Spock and Bones. Sure, they didn't like to fight -Spock because he was Vulcan and Bones because he's a doctor- but give them a reason and they could -separately- do a fuckton of damage. Tom survived Tarsus IV just like she did and she knew for a fact that he kept his survival skills sharp. It didn't hurt that Harrison had their backs too. Jayme may not know a lot about him but the way the Section 31 agent moved alluded to concealed strength and some serious combat skills. If this idiot really wanted to send his men after her husband, their brother and their friends, he could go for it.

' _They have already been disabled_ ,' Spock thought to her. Apparently, she was right about Harrison. From Spock's mind, she could see that their new friend captured the four men shadowing them and turned them over to the Federation Security Agency.

' _I really like the new guy_ ,' she thought.

' _Of course you do. He is your type_ ,' her husband pointed out. Bones said the same thing during one of his rants about going on this mission.

Apparently, everyone in the Federation knew that Jayme was attracted to tall men with dark hair and distinctive voices who excel at what they do. Spock, Mitchell and Tom, who she had romantic relationships with, plus Sybok, Bones, Sulu and Harrison, all fit into that category. Though, as Amanda pointed out, who Jayme found herself attracted to was most likely her subconscious finding similarities to her t'hy'la, even before they realized that that's what they were. It also explained why Spock's ex-girlfriend was a Human and similar to Jayme in both appearance and intelligence.

' _Yes, he is my type and, in another life, I might even have considered asking him out. But, alas, we are in this life and he is not you_.'

* * *

Jayme wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting when she was led into a large house on the outskirts of the main colony on the planet Benecia, less than a day from Tammeron, but the eleven or twelve-year-old girl with familiar bluish-hazel eyes and long blonde curls dancing around the front yard in the crisp weather wasn't it.

"Hello," the girl said with a bright smile as Jayme and Kodos' men walked towards the house.

"Hello," Jayme replied.

"Daddy said we were going to have a visitor but I thought he was kidding," the girl chuckled. Daddy? Jayme glanced at one of the men who brought her here, the look on his face was enough to answer her unasked question. Kodos was this girl's father.

"Nope, I suppose he wasn't. I'm Jim," Jayme introduced herself even as a sickening feeling twisted in her gut. The fact that Kodos actually procreated made her want to puke. If Jayme's guess on the girl's age was right, she was born sometime in the year after the massacre which only made it worse.

"I'm Lenore," the girl smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lenore," Jayme told the girl, swallowing down her emotions. She had to keep reminding herself that the girl was not her father. Any problem she had with Kodos, and there were a lot of those, she couldn't and wouldn't take out on this child.

"We should get inside," the main idiot told her.

"Gotta go," Jayme smiled.

"See ya later," Lenore said with a smile before she danced off, the layers of her dress fluttering as she did.

Jayme held her smile until the small group went inside the house and away from the girl, "I'm gonna be sick."

"That would be most unfortunate," a voice said that stopped her dead in her tracks. She knew where she was going and who she was there to see but the reality of it slammed into her at the sound of his voice. "Hello, Jayme."

"Kodos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, reboot Kodos is Christoph Waltz from Inglorious Basterds and Horrible Bosses 2 (with Chris Pine). His character in IB was this clever and courteous SS officer, who was also a sadistic murder that they called "The Jew Hunter." If they ever get into Tarsus in the Kelvin Timeline, he would be perfect. I have no idea who would be young Lenore.


	54. Chapter 54

"That's a very pretty ring, Miss Jim," Lenore said as she sat across from Jayme. "Where did you get it?"

"Thank you. It was my mom's," Jayme said quietly, glancing at the small gold bar ring that she only took off when she was working. "It was the first present that my dad ever gave her. When she passed away, this is the one piece of jewelry that I kept with me."

Winona never had much to begin with since most career Starfleet officers tend to travel light. Other than the stuff at the house in Riverside, the personal effects from their quarters at the yards didn't even fill two large duffle bags. Everything that Jayme does have from her parents is either in Iowa or in her room in Shi'Kahr. Everything except two books, a holo and the ring on her left index finger.

"How did she die?" the girl asked.

"Lenore," Kodos looked at his daughter.

"It's okay," Jayme said. "She was killed in an engineering accident. Some dumba… Someone cross-connected a pair of circuits that they shouldn't have and when they initiated a test it caused a plasma surge, which caused an explosion that set the system on fire. My mom activated the fire-suppression system but she and three of her officers got caught on the wrong side of the force field. By the time they were beamed out, they'd inhaled too much toxic smoke. There was nothing medical could do."

"I'm so sorry," Lenore said. "My mom died too. Shuttle accident when I was eight."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the older blonde said. "Losing your mom is something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"It's okay. Daddy takes good care of me," Lenore smiled.

"I do my best. Now, eat your dinner," Kodos said. Jayme wasn't entirely sure if she was delusional or not. Maybe they drugged her and she was dreaming all this up. There was no way that this was the same man she watched kill two of her childhood friends less than a week ago.

She didn't say anything, she just gave him a nod and forced herself to eat the pesto covered pasta and tomatoes. Jayme observed when dinner began that there wasn't any meat anywhere and she couldn't help but wonder how he knew her eating habits. Probably the same place he got her clothing sizes. After she arrived at the house, he ordered one of his men to take her to a guest room where she was allowed to shower and change her clothes. The fact that the clothes fit her perfectly wasn't as surprising as it should've been. The Arnold Kodos she remembered was always a very meticulous man.

It's that thought that had Jayme wondering just how he got caught on camera killing two people. To anyone else, it would seem like a slip but she knew better. A few feet in either direction and there wouldn't be any footage of Denyse and Erich's murders. Hell, unless he went after her or Kevin, nobody would even notice since there was nothing tying him to the deaths of the other members of the Tarsus 9. But, as much as she wanted to talk to him, she wasn't going to do that with Lenore here. Jayme will do a lot of things but fuck up a kid's relationship with their parent isn't one of them. She could wait.

* * *

"Is this the part where you open my guts up all over the floor?" Jayme asked when Kodos walked into his study after putting Lenore to bed.

"If I wished you dead, Jayme, I wouldn't have brought you to my home. I assure you, you are safe from me and my men as long as you are here," he told her.

"I guess I should feel special," she scoffed.

"Yes, you should. Care for a drink?"

"No. I would like to know why I'm here."

"Impatience doesn't suit you," Kodos told her.

Jayme raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

"I know many things. It is what has kept me alive this long. It is also why there is a target on my back," he said.

"The kind of target that comes from letting someone unleash a chemical on a colony's crops?"

"Precisely that kind of target. I attempted to clean up the mistake I made…"

"By killing Denyse Eames, Erich Molson, Heidy Calder, Stefan and Charlotte Dituri and Hunter Takach? Why not kill me, Tom and Kev too and make it nine for nine?"

"Your death would benefit no one."

"But their deaths did?"

"No, they were just necessary, I assure you."

"Pardon me if I don't take your word for it."

"I would expect nothing less. You're a natural tactician, a thinker. Most would assume that was a result of spending so many years among Vulcans, I know better. Your intelligence is the result of a mother who fostered a love of learning while also educating you in the art of self-sufficiency," Kodos said. "So, tell me, what have you discerned?"

"You let yourself get caught on the imagers to get my attention. What I want to know is why?" Jayme asked.

"You are familiar with Return to Terra, correct?" he looked at her.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "You're with them?"

"I was. I am not currently," he said.

Return to Terra was a political movement and group that was founded in 2222 on Benecia Colony. Their mandate was to end the Federation expansion and to have all Humans return to Sol system. Return to Terra believed, and they weren't completely wrong, that humanity hadn't solved a lot of its own issues before running off into space and now those issues were being felt on an interstellar level. Between Earth, Mars, Venus, and the moons of Ceres, Titan, Luna and Ganymede, there was -mathematically- enough room for all the Humans in the galaxy to fit without much issue.

During the second Babel Conference in 2240, the group officially proposed disbanding the Federation and closing Sol off from the rest of the galaxy. Despite the debate and the many impassioned speeches, the decision to keep the Federation was passed by an acceptable margin, which surprised no one. According to the reports, Return to Terra kept to themselves but anyone with half a brain knew that just meant they took their fight underground.

"They gave you the chemical compound that decimated the crops. Your job was to cull the population for the most desirable people. We would head back to Earth and petition for the Federation to stop expanding before we brought some crazy pathogens to our homeworld," she guessed.

"Keep going," Kodos told her.

"Because Tarsus was on purpose, the Vulcans showing up tossed a wrench into the whole thing and your reputation got hung out to dry. They changed your face and name and sent you to do your work elsewhere. There are other colonies, not as visible, that lost a portion of their populations in similar fashion. RT is attempting to scare humanity back into our own system," Jayme said.

"Yes," he said with a small smile. "We were gaining ground too."

"What happened?"

"The same thing that always happens: a quest for power. When our former leader, Herschel Alken, died, a few people made a play for his position. I wanted the group to remain subversive, Augustus Barick had a very clear vision of radicalization. It's been a tug of war for many years, one that I was winning until three years ago."

"When Lenore's mother died. I'm assuming that it wasn't really a shuttle crash."

"It was a crash; it just wasn't an accident. Before you ask, no, it was not done on my command. I have killed a great many people…"

"Understatement of the century."

"…but I would never even consider killing the woman who gave me that beautiful child. I'm trying to protect her."

"You son of a bitch," Jayme growled. "That's why I'm here, right? Lenore. They're coming for you and you want me to protect her knowing good and damn well that I can't just leave a kid in danger. God, I fuckin' hate you."

"I'm aware."

"It would take years for me to list the reasons. What you did to all those people… I can't even… Now you just want to give up and let them kill you? I mean, I could care less if you dropped dead at my feet right now but that little girl… you're her whole world."

"And she is mine. That child is the only good thing I ever added to this universe. I know that if she stays with me, I will destroy her. Like I almost did to you."

"You didn't…"

"You can deny it all you like, Jayme, but that doesn't change the facts. When you arrived on Tarsus, all I could see was a girl full of potential. You were also guarded, almost afraid of what you could do. I forced that girl to make a decision. I forced her to choose to live or die. I forced her to be more. I wanted the best out of that colony and I got it because here you are; the hero of the Federation. Not a ghost of your late parents; you."

Jayme opened her mouth to argue with him before she closed it as the words sank in. He was right. He was right and she couldn't even describe how much that pissed her off. Watching your uncle and your neighbors get gunned down for existing changes a person, there was no way around that. She doesn't know where she got the determination to stay alive but it was something that she's never been able to let go of. Tarsus is also where she got the foolish idea that she could save everyone, even though she knew better.

"Why did you kill the others?" she asked quietly.

"I sought their help," Kodos sighed, looking much older. She understood what he meant without him having to spell it out. In asking for them to help him, he exposed himself and, more importantly, he exposed Lenore. Normal person would've just asked them to keep quiet. Kodos is crazy, so his idea of keeping someone quiet is to just kill them.

"Does she know?" Jayme said with a groan. She really doesn't want to help him, she'd rather go for a swim in the Fire Plains instead, but he wasn't asking her to help him. He was asking her to help Lenore. Crazy murders can fend for themselves, the child of a crazy murder, not so much.

"She knows that she'll be leaving me but she doesn't know how or why," he said. "She's lived under the last name Karidian since she was born but if you have to change it, please do."

"I live on a starship, what am I going to do with a kid?"

"You've made it a habit to think outside the box."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I didn't think you cared," Kodos smirked.

"I don't but she will," Jayme sighed.

"If my former friends don't kill me, I'm certain one of the men who followed you here will."


	55. Chapter 55

"It is a real pity that I can't recruit you, Kirk," Harrison said with smile as he looked at the unconscious men at her feet.

"Blame the brass for releasing all those damn holos," she shrugged before she moved to the closet and opened the door. "Lenore, we have to go, sweetie."

"But daddy…" the girl argued.

"He's waiting for us," Jayme said. Waiting was a bit of a stretch.

When the group -of what she was sure were mercenaries- from Return to Terra showed up, Kodos went to talk to whoever was in charge. He knew he was a dead man walking but he needed to buy time for Jayme and Lenore to get out of the house. Unfortunately, some of their would-be killers entered the house through the back and headed straight for the girl. Luckily for Jayme, she had Spock. He gave her enough of a warning so that she could hide Lenore and take down the two dumbasses before they could hurt the kid.

' _He still alive out there_?' she asked her husband as she helped Lenore into a coat and handed the girl the bag that Kodos had set aside for just this occasion.

' _At the moment. Should we would intervene before any harm comes to him_?' Spock asked. Jayme would've thought that that was a given. Spock didn't seem to think so; his thoughts about Kodos were considerably dark. Scary dark.

' _We're not him, Spock_ ,' Jayme thought. Her husband genuinely wanted Kodos dead and he was prepared to sit back and watch it happen. She understood why. Her uncle, Hoshi Sato, Tom's eye, the happy person Kevin should be, the nightmares that Jayme knew the details of even when she was awake. Spock had a lot of reasons to hate Kodos. ' _I know what he is and what he did but we're not him. Leaving him to die when we don't have to is illogical_.'

' _Understood_ ,' he thought. He didn't like it, she didn't like it either, but she knew he'd do the right thing. ' _Exit through the rear of the house and go south. Tom is in a vehicle three blocks away_.'

' _You brought a civilian into this mess_?'

' _He did not give us a choice_.'

' _Of course he didn't. Harrison's coming to you_ ,' she told him before she relayed that information to the Section 31 agent.

"What about you?" Harrison asked.

"We'll be fine. Go," Jayme said as she made sure her exit was clear. If she's lucky, anyone who sees them outside will think that she's taking her little sister on a late night walk. If she's not lucky, this could get interesting.

* * *

"Bones?" Jayme asked quietly.

"Doing what I can to stabilize him but I need my medbay if we plan on stopping him from bleeding to death," her best friend said as he patched up Kodos' wounds in the small scout ship's mess/briefing room.

Jayme got Lenore out of the house and to Tom without anyone noticing. Kodos, on the other hand, got shot a few times. Jayme knew from experience that projectile wounds were no joke and there was a very real chance that he wasn't going to make it. Lucky son of a bitch. The fact that Bones managed to get him this far was a testament to how good of a doctor her best friend really is. If anyone else had been treating Kodos, the man would be dead already.

"We could just let him die," Tom said as he glared at the man lying unconscious on the conference table. "Save everyone the headache."

"You wanna tell his daughter that?" she asked, grateful that Lenore was in the cockpit with Spock.

"He killed my mother," her friend said.

"And my uncle and Harrison's folks and The Hoshi Sato and four thousand of our neighbors and who knows who else. That doesn't mean we can just let him die," Jayme sighed.

"I can't believe you're defending him, Jim," Tom said.

"He has rights, Tommy. I don't have to like it but he does have them," she said. "We have the ability to help him, so we help him."

"She's right," Harrison backed her up. "There's justice and there's revenge. If we kill him or refuse to help him, it'll be for revenge and that's not what our families would want. They'd want us to be better than him."

"We are better than him," Jayme said. She had ample opportunity to kill him since she walked into his house but she couldn't bring herself to do it, mostly because it wouldn't solve anything. If he attempted to hurt her, it would've been a different story but he kept his word and showed her nothing but the utmost hospitality. She made no promise to save him from his former comrades but Kodos was well aware that if he didn't die, she would turn him in. "We patch him up and we turn him over."

"To who, the Federation? Who could possibly give him the punishment he deserves?" Tom asked. "Huh, Jim? Who is going to hold him responsible for the genocide of thousands? We could just end this right now."

"What good would killing him do?" she looked at her friend. "Will your mom come back from the dead? My uncle? Anyone? Too many people have died because of him and you just wanna add to the count."

"He's a monster," Tom yelled at her.

"And Nietzsche said that 'Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.' Is that what you want? To be the monster? Go ahead and kill him, I won't stop you. Lord knows I've got more than my fair share of blood on my hands. What's a little more, right?" Tom gave her a look as Jayme handed over the combat knife that she took from one of the attackers at Kodos' house. "You wanna kill an injured and unarmed man, now's your chance." He looked at her, then at the knife, then at Kodos and back at her before all the fight drained out of him. "What are you waiting for? He's right there." Tom looked at Kodos again before he gave the knife back. "Taking a life is easy, living with yourself afterwards is the hard part. It's called having a conscience. That's what separates us from him, Tommy. That's what makes him the villain."

* * *

"Jim," Bones whispered, his hand on her leg.

"What's wrong?" she muttered, rubbing her hand over her face. Jayme hadn't slept much in the last few days and if it wasn't for the threat of hypos, she wouldn't have even tried to rest. The fact that Bones was actually waking her up meant that something was going on.

"I lost him. I lost Kodos," he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you do everything in your power to help him?" Jayme honestly didn't know what else to ask. What do you say when the creature from your nightmares is gone? Especially when you learn that he wasn't completely evil like you spent a decade thinking. Jayme had very conflicting emotions in regard to Kodos, so she decided not to focus on them at the moment.

"Of course I did. What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you ask a doctor who isn't sure how to feel about the man who just died under his care," Jayme said as she sat up.

"I may not know everything about what happened to you on Tarsus but Mari's memories after you got back to Vulcan are more than I really want to know. That said, I took an oath and I did my damnedest to keep him alive," Bones said quietly. After a long pause, he looked at her. "I haven't told Lenore yet. Every time I even attempt to, I see the doctor who told me about my dad. I see the look in his eyes. I knew my dad was dead before he even said the words."

"I got the officer and the chaplain," she chuckled. "I don't remember the words so much, I tuned them out and just sat there holding Amanda's hand. I kinda did this impersonation of Sarek. Then, when I was alone, I burst into tears. Before I even realized what was happening, I was in Spock's arms." Jayme smiled at the memory despite the utter tragedy of it. "Want me to tell her?"

"Yes. But it's my job, so I'll do it. Think you could hold her hand while I tell her though?"

"Of course I can."

* * *

"Did you miss us?" Jayme asked with a bright smile as she spotted her CO in the Enterprise's shuttlebay as she stepped out of the small ship.

"Of course I did. Life just isn't the same without you getting yourself into some kind of trouble," Pike chuckled. Instead of heading back to Aldebaran III, the Enterprise met them a few hours out. The flagship was going to take Kodos' body, Tom and Lenore, while Harrison was going to get a quick re-supply and his orders.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she chuckled.

"Yes, you are," Bones and Tom said at the same time.

"Traitors," Jayme pouted. She gave her husband a look but he didn't help her out, she was going to remember that.

"Nothing I didn't already know," Pike smiled. "What I want to know, is who is this beautiful young lady?"

"I'm Lenore Karidian. You must be Admiral Pike," Lenore said with a small smile from her spot between Tom and Harrison.

"That's me," Pike smiled. "Welcome to the Enterprise, Miss Lenore. Would you mind if I borrowed my friends while Miss Zahra gives you her special tour of the ship?" The yeoman gave the girl a wave from next to one of the shuttles. Lenore gave Lieutenant Jamal a look before she shifted a little closer to Tom.

"We'll find you as soon as we're done," Jayme said.

"You promise?" Lenore asked.

"Of course we do," Tom smiled.

"Okay," Lenore said before she walked off with Zahra.

"How she holding up?" Pike asked.

"We were about the same age as her when our moms died," Jayme said. His mother, Willa, died in a fire on the terraforming colony of Elysium when he was thirteen. "How do you think?"

"So, it's that bad. Damn," the admiral sighed. "I'm not gonna shed any tears for him but the kid doesn't deserve that. We got enough orphans running around here."

"That's what I said," she said. "What are we going to do with her? We can't just toss her into the system and I doubt the brass is gonna let her stay on the ship for too long."

"I don't know yet. I'd like to talk to her first. You guys should come up with some ideas before I do," Pike all but ordered.

"Every time I think I'm done, they pull me back in," Bones sighed.

Jayme and Tom nodded, "Pretty much."


	56. Chapter 56

"You are aware that you did everything you could do, Jim," Spock said, his hand cupping her face. "What you feel is normal."

"Since when have I ever been normal?" Jayme muttered. "You know better than anyone how I feel about Kodos. I've wanted the man dead since the moment I found my uncle's body. Now he is dead and I… I don't know how to feel about it."

"'Ri vath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor'," he said, quoting Surak.

"I'm not wise," she sighed.

"I disagree. The girl you were on Tarsus Four and the woman who stands before me are not the same person. You have grown physically, emotionally and morally stronger in thirteen years and you are wiser. Yes, you wished him dead and, had you encountered him ten years ago, I have no doubt that you would have killed him."

"But…?"

"The woman you are now is, among many other things, merciful. You seek not only to save innocents from danger but the guilty from themselves. The last pieces of your thirteen-year-old self feels guilt that you could not end the man who killed your uncle and your friends, however, the nearly twenty-six-year-old Starfleet officer knows that you did what was morally right. You do not like it but it is no less true."

"It doesn't matter, he died anyway," Jayme said.

"Had he lived, you would have a place upon which to focus your frustration. It is because he is deceased that your emotions on the matter are so profound. You now find yourself unable to reconcile memories that you have had for half of your life with the new information you received in the last forty-nine hours and it frustrates you," Spock told her.

"You're so annoying sometimes," she chuckled.

"Only because I am correct. Now, allow me to examine your shoulder."

"It's just a bruise I got from one of the idiots that tried to kill Lenore."

"Then you will have no difficulty showing it to me."

"I think you just wanna get me out of these clothes," Jayme smiled as she pulled the long-sleeved t-shirt over her head.

"If we did not have more pressing matters to attend to, you would be correct. However, we have much to do," her husband said as he checked her shoulder, his hands as comforting as always.

"How do you find a safe and secure place for the daughter of a genocidal maniac to live?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Very carefully."

* * *

"So, we've been going over some ideas and we narrowed it down to a top four," Jim told Pike after a quick shower with Spock, a change into uniform and a series of conversations over comms.

"A top four?" their CO asked.

"Yes, the first of which is that my parents have expressed a willingness to care for the girl," Spock said. "Like Jim, Lenore will be afforded all the protections that come with being a member of the ambassador's household."

"The downside is that, also like me, she'll stick out like a sore thumb surrounded by Vulcans. Not to mention that Sarek and Amanda travel a lot," Jayme said.

"Plan B is that she goes to Georgia," Bones said. "My mama said she'd take her in. The old McCoy house has plenty of space, nobody'll bother her there and mama used to work with kids. Mari's only a quick shuttle ride away too."

"Plan C?" Pike asked.

"Scotty's sister, Clara, and her husband, Hamish. They have a son in his first year at the academy, so he's in San Fran. Clara works from home and Hamish is a literature professor at Glasgow University. Scotty's folks live close, in Linlithgow, and his brother lives over in Edinburgh," she said. Apparently, Lenore took a liking to Scotty during her tour of the ship. And, let's face it, it's impossible not to love the crazy engineer. Because Lenore like him, Jayme felt it was only right to ask Scotty if his family would be okay with taking her in, so he called his sister. "And then there's Plan D."

"Which is me," Tom said. "I have a nice set-up on Planet Q. Lots of room that I'm not using and most of my experiments are done in a lab nearby. If anyone asks, I'll tell people that she's the daughter of a dead friend."

"Are you sure you're okay with taking in Kodos' daughter?" Pike asked.

"You mean because of my hatred for him?" her old friend asked, to which they all nodded. "Look, I admit it probably seems odd for me to take her considering everything that happened but she's not him. I don't know why Kodos did all the things he did and I doubt we'll ever truly know. What I do know is that we have a chance to prevent Lenore from being like her father. We also have a chance to prevent her from being like us." Tom looked directly at Jayme when he said the last sentence.

"Let someone get a normal life out of this mess," Jayme said.

"As normal as we can make it. Yea," Tom sighed just as the intercom from the bridge beeped.

"Go ahead, Uhura?" Pike said.

"Admiral Barnett is on comms. He had Cadet Riley with him," the communications officer told them.

"Copy that, Jim'll take it in her quarters," their CO said.

"Want me to come with?" Tom asked.

"No," she said as she rose to her feet. "This one is all me." Jayme left the conference room and headed towards the turbolift, the weight of her impending task heavy on her mind. Kevin made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with her and Tom. She tried calling him once but, as expected, he didn't answer her or Spock or Tom.

"It can't be that bad," Harrison said when the turbolift doors opened.

"I'm not that easy to read," Jayme said as she joined him.

"No, but I'm very good at what I do," he told her, the science blue looking odd on him while also making his eyes pop.

"Nice uniform."

"I'm an anthropologist, remember?"

"Yes, Commander, I do," she chuckled. "You heading back out soon?"

"As a matter of fact, I am on my way to the shuttlebay now," Harrison said before he ordered the lift to stop. "I can't give you the parameters of my mission but know that Return to Terra is not done. And I fear that this may get worse before it gets better."

"You're going after them," Jayme muttered. He gave her a look. "I know you can't confirm that but it's the logical course of action. Wish I could go with you."

"No, you are needed here, Kirk. I will keep you apprised if I can," he said.

"Why am I needed here? What do you know?"

"That Commander Nak didn't get her information about your childhood from Section Thirty-one."

"But the Jordani Research Station…"

"There was an agent assigned to give you that mission. When we learned what Nak did, I was assigned to monitor and intervene if necessary. Like I said, Thirty-one has no reason to want you dead. Your family has sacrificed much for the Federation. You have all done far more than anyone will ever know."

"You think it was Return to Terra," she said. Of course, that's when she realized that the JRS, specifically, and the planet Vorti Prime, in general, were mostly occupied by Humans. She also realized that there was no way for the Albino to know that they were doing work on the retlaw plant unless someone told him. "Son of a bitch."

"My thoughts exactly," Harrison told her. "You said that Kodos had details about you that only your close friends and family would know. I suspect that someone has been watching you for a very long time. Your friends as well. Watch your six, Kirk."

"I will," Jayme said quietly before ordering the lift to continue. If they don't move for too long, Scotty will comm to see what the problem is. "Now I wish I was a spy."

"Don't. It gets lonely and you never know who to trust," he smiled just as the turbolift got to her deck. "Until next time, Miss Kirk."

"Until next time, Mister Harrison," she smiled back and stepped off the lift, watching the doors swoosh closed. "And now to deliver some news."

* * *

Jayme couldn't get her mind to settle. She let Kevin know that Kodos was dead and even had a civil conversation with him before she spent a few hours on the bridge in the chair. Pike talked to Lenore, who decided that she was going to go to Scotland to live with Scotty's family. The Enterprise's XO, on the other hand, couldn't decide anything, a bunch of random information was running through her head thanks to her talk with Harrison. Even meditating wasn't working and she felt like she was losing what was left of her mind.

"Breathe," Spock whispered as he sat behind her on the floor.

"I am breathing," she chuckled. "It's just… How long do you think they've been watching me? Watching us?"

"Does it matter? We cannot change what they already know without changing who we are and that is not an option," he said as he pressed his fingers against the sides of her neck, right under her jaw.

"You're doing that wrong," Jayme muttered.

"Am I?"

"You know you are. We're supposed to be facing each other for the khavorta to be effective and you know it."

"Perhaps this is a modified version."

"Perhaps you're full of it," she smiled before she turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I doubt Vulcan neuropressure is going to help."

"As you are fond of saying, 'what doesn't kill you'," Spock said with a smile. He pressed a quick kiss against her lips before he applied pressure to the same spots as before, this time correctly.

"You think it's an admiral?"

"We will not solve this issue in one night, t'nash-veh ashaya."

"I know," Jayme sighed, some of her stress draining. "I just want one day. One day without people trying to kill us. One day without conspiracies. One day where we do our jobs and nobody bothers us."

"You would be bored after six point four hours," he told her as he hands lowered a little. Apparently, he kept track of how long it took for her to get bored and averaged it out.

"Six point four," she said. "Better than I thought."

"Indeed," Spock smiled, applying more pressure.

"Okay, stop," Jayme reached up and grabbed his hands. "It's my turn."

"You do not possess the skill or the strength to perform Vulcan neuropressure on me."

"Technically, I have your skill but you're right, I'm not strong enough to make it work. That said, I have my own technique for getting rid of stress."

"Is that so?"

"It is," she told him, one of her hands under his shirt and pressed against his side, the other hand brushing against one of his in a way that was so very deliberate.

"What does this method require?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, for starters, we're both way overdressed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ri vath kau eh ri vath rok nam-tor na'etek hi etek kau-tor - There is no other wisdom and no other hope for us but that we grow wise. (One of Surak's sayings)  
> khavorta - Vulcan neuropressure position.  
> t'nash-veh ashaya - My love.


	57. Chapter 57

"Pike said you had an office but I thought he was kidding," Tom chuckled from the door.

"I very rarely use it," Jayme said with a smile as she sat at her desk doing some of her paperwork.

"He said that too," he smiled.

All the senior officers had offices somewhere on the ship, the usage of which was as varied as the officers themselves. Pike's ready room was attached to the main conference room across from the bridge, Chekov and Sulu shared an office just outside the astrometrics lab, Bones' office was inside the medbay, Uhura's office was next to the sensor control room on deck 12, Scotty's office was situated in forward engineering, Spock's office was next to the upper computer core access room and Jayme's office was across the hall from the auxiliary bridge next to the security chief's office.

"Ready to go?" she asked. The Enterprise was a few hours out from their rendezvous with the Mayflower. Gary, Kelso and their captain were heading back to Earth after a series of surveys for some leave and to pick up some cadets for a training mission. Captain Vigil agreed to take Lenore and Tom, who insisted on going with her until she was with Clara, to Earth.

"I don't know," Tom smiled and sat in the chair across from her. "I kinda feel like I should stick around Earth for a while even though I know I have a ton of stuff to do at home."

"You wanna join Starfleet?"

"To 'represent something larger than' myself?"

"You saw that, huh?"

"Everybody did. Your non-recruitment recruitment message was pretty good. I almost signed up right there."

"You still can if you want."

"I think I'll pass," he shook his head. "I doubt I'd be able to deal with all this adventure all the time. It's more your speed than mine."

"I'm pretty you meant that as an insult of some kind," Jayme chuckled.

"Maybe," Tom smiled as he picked the holo on her desk. Uhura took it during their first year of Jayme, Gary, Bones and Gaila after Bones survived basic flight training. "You did good, Jimmy. All this… You found your happy place. You found people you could trust and love who love and trust you. That's something I never thought any of us would ever have again."

"Liar. You had more faith than any of us," she smiled.

"Faking it," he laughed. "I can't believe it's finally over. He's really dead."

"Yea. Spock and Bones ran his DNA and compared the body to the medical records, there's no doubt that it's him. Not that I doubted when I heard his voice but we had to have more than my word for the paperwork. He will receive a much more honorable funeral than he deserves but shooting him into a star means he can't be brought back by some freaky science."

"You think something like that's possible?"

"No, but Spock does. If he thinks something can happen…"

"Then it probably has happened somewhere and we don't know about it yet," Tom chuckled. "You sure I can't borrow him for a while? He's got some interesting theories on some of my work and I'd love to see what he could bring to the table."

"You can always ask him but I doubt that he'll want to leave all this. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he'll tell you in the nicest way possible to fuck off," Jayme smiled.

"But my lab is amazing. What could beat that?" he asked with a pout.

"Having sex with his wife multiple times a week," she deadpanned before bursting into laughter. "Honestly, he loves Starfleet, it's where he fits. And my being here is the bonus he never knew he wanted. Or maybe he did know but he's more stubborn than I am, so he'd never admit it."

"You're the bonus because of all the sex?" Tom chuckled.

"No, I'm the bonus because we love each other. Everything else really is kinda just there," Jayme said with a smile.

"God, you're such a sap now."

"One day, when you find someone that you love with everything that you are, you'll understand."

"Well, I did know this girl once," he smiled. "Brilliant and crazy and pretty. After I got up the nerve, I asked her to have pizza with me. That night she planted a kiss, right here." He tapped his cheek. "Couple weeks later, she saved my life. I thought that maybe we could be together forever but, alas, she was meant for another."

"We were all just kids, Tommy. We didn't know anything back then," she chuckled. Their little schoolyard romance seemed like a lifetime ago. In some ways, it was.

"You didn't know. But I knew the second I saw his arm wrapped around you and your face pressed against his shoulder and his brother daring anyone to get close with just a look that he was your person. Everyone knew but you two. You're better at hiding it now but I see the look in your eyes when you look at him," Tom told her.

"Can't help the heart eyes," Jayme smiled.

"Please don't. It brings hope to the rest of us broken souls."

"Well, everyone needs a little hope."

* * *

"You're sure that this will be okay?" Lenore asked Jayme when they hopped up onto the transporter pad.

"Of course I am. Gary and Lee are my friends and they promised me that you're gonna have so much fun with them that you're not gonna want to go to Earth," Jayme smiled.

"And I'll still be with you too," Tom said.

"Okay," Lenore said, squaring her shoulders. "I'm ready to go."

"Alrighty then, lass. I will see you when the Enterprise gets to go home fer leave. Now, ye gotta talk Clara into teaching ye the recipe for her cookies. Trust me on that one," Scotty told Lenore before he kissed the top of her head.

"You got it, Uncle Monty," the girl chuckled with a horrible Scottish accent before Scotty headed to the console.

"Nice try, lassie, but ye dinnae have to adopt an accent," the engineer smiled.

"I know, I just think it's fun to try," Lenore giggled.

"Well, then try to yer heart's content," Scotty chuckled.

"I think he's more excited about this than she is," Pike stage-whispered.

"Of course he is. Scotty loves his nephew to death, now he has a niece to go home to too," Jayme pointed out. Uncle Monty was like the best thing ever and Jayme found herself a little jealous of Lenore.

"Mister Scott, energize," Pike ordered with a smirk. One second, they're on the Enterprise and the next, the two officers and their two civilians were on the Mayflower. Like expected, Captain Vigil was waiting for them with Gary and Kelso. "Captain."

"Admiral Pike," Captain Vigil said with a nod. The man, who reminded her of a shorter Barnett, was one of those rare science officers with command of a starship. According to what Gary told her and Vigil's file, the captain spent a good chunk of his career as a geologist before moving up the ranks. Judging by the Mayflower's records, he was a good commanding officer.

"We can't tell you how much we appreciate you doing this favor for us, Captain," Pike told the Mayflower's CO.

"We don't mind, sir. The more the merrier for our trip home," Vigil said. "I believe you know Mitchell and Kelso."

"I do," Pike smiled. "This is my XO, Jim Kirk."

"Sir," she greeted.

"Commander," Vigil said.

"Doctor Tom Leighton," Pike motioned to her friend.

"The agrobiologist and aeroponics specialist?" Captain Vigil asked.

"Only on the good days, Captain," Tom chuckled.

"And last, but not least, Miss Lenore Thea Preston," her CO said, using the name that Lenore and Scotty came up with. It was a mix of her given name, Jayme's middle name and Clara's married name. Jayme couldn't help but fell honored that Lenore wanted to carry her favorite name.

Spock rewrote Lenore's file down to every detail. He managed to keep the information as close to the truth as possible while remaining mostly truthful and believable. The broad strokes of her file were that Lenore was the orphaned daughter of a friend of Scotty's, his sister and her husband agreed to not only take her in but adopt her when Starfleet couldn't find any family. Because of the authority that Starfleet gives the commanding officers of their ships, Pike signed off on everything after their JAG officer had a quick glance at it.

"Ahh, the young lady who needs a lift to her new home," Vigil said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for taking me," Lenore said.

"No problem at all, Miss Preston," the captain smiled before looking at Pike. "Anything I need to know?"

"Nothing that Commander Kirk hasn't already briefed you on," Pike said. Jayme only told Vigil what he needed to know, which wasn't much, but she gave Gary a bit more information. Tom would give him the rest.

"Perhaps Commander Kirk could help Lenore get settled before the Enterprise leaves, sir," Gary said.

"Can she?" Lenore asked, looking back and forth between the officers.

"As long as it's okay with Captain Vigil," Pike told her.

"Perfectly alright with me," Vigil smiled. "Mitchell and Kelso."

"This way, my lady," Kelso said, offering Lenore his arm while taking her bag.

"He called me 'my lady'," Lenore giggled.

"Lee has impeccable manners," Jayme said with a smile as she fell in next to Gary and left the transporter room.

The helmsman glanced at her, "How you holding?"

"There are so many layers, I feel like an onion. It's hard to explain," she told him quietly as they pulled up the rear of the group. Kelso was telling Lenore and Tom some animated story as they walked through the ship. "I honestly don't know how I haven't driven Spock crazy already with the back and forth."

"I bet he's wondering the same thing. I mean, from what I understand he wasn't a fan of your _friend_. Hell, Spock's not a fan of anyone who hurts you," Gary reminded her.

"I know. He was willing to let my… _friend_ die and he hates himself for it. Especially since my _friend_ ended up dead anyway. We'll take it one day at a time, I guess," Jayme sighed.

"Only thing you can do right now. It'll get be okay," he told her.

"You can't possibly know that," she said.

"I know you and I sorta know Spock, so yea, I do know that'll be okay. The day the two of you just roll over and take it will be the day the galaxy bites it. Me nem nesa," Gary smiled.

"Did you really just say 'it is known' in Dothraki?"

"You speak Vulcan and some other stuff, I decided to learn a language too."

"Dothraki's a fictional language."

' _All languages have to begin somewhere_ ,' Spock thought. Of course he'd say that.

"Doesn't make it any less real," Gary chuckled. "And you recognized it."

"Your fault. You and those damn books."

"Not apologizing."

"I expect nothing less, Mister Mitchell."


	58. Chapter 58

"So, that's Tau Beta Four?" Bones asked as he stood in front of her station on the bridge four days after seeing Lenore and Tom off on the Mayflower. "Doesn't look like much."

"Yep," Jayme nodded.

"We're at standard orbit, sir," Sulu said from the helm.

"Thank you, Mister Sulu. Miss Kirk, report," Pike ordered.

"Tau Beta Four was surveyed six months ago by the Federation Planetary Development Council team for colonization. Study and analysis of the planet show it to be rich in dilithium, so the FPDC fast tracked an investment for the construction of a dilithium mining facility. Shocker. According to the reports, there have been difficulties in terraforming the planet to habitable conditions. Last month, the FPDC decided that it would be more advantageous to automate the station as opposed to colonizing it and we have been sent to retrieve the last of the team on the ground. Apparently, the flagship is an interstellar taxi. Our contact at the facility is Doctor Arik Byson, the team's geologist," Jayme said.

"Have we been able to raise them, Lieutenant Uhura?" Pike asked with an amused smirk.

"No, sir. There is some form of interference blocking communications of any kind to or from the surface. I'm attempting to punch a hole in it," Uhura said.

"Of course we can't reach the ground. If it were easy, we wouldn't be on the Enterprise," Bones grumbled.

"That is the job, Doctor," Pike told him.

"Sir, as there is significant interference, I would advise against using the transporter to retrieve Doctor Byson and his team," Spock said from his console.

"Whoever we send is gonna be comms dark and walking in blind. Or as I like to call it, just another day at the office," Jayme added.

"I'd go but I have a feeling that my XO and CMO will team up and give me a list of reasons why I can't. So Jim, take Spock, McCoy and a team of security officers and head down," Pike ordered. "Hopefully, it's just a grab and go but it's better to be prepared."

"Understood," she nodded. "If I may, Lieutenant Jamal has expressed interest in making a switch to security. I've observed her in training and I'd like to take her along to get a further assessment."

"And then she takes my yeoman," her CO chuckled. "Tell me how Zahra does."

"Yes, sir," Jayme smiled. "Spock, Bonesy, let's roll."

Bones sighed, "God help me."

* * *

"Does the fact that this place is empty creep anyone else out?" Barnes asked quietly.

"Me," Bones nodded.

"Me too," Cupcake agreed.

"Wimps," Jayme chuckled as she and Zahra shared a look. "It's not actually empty. The team is here somewhere. Right, Mister Spock?"

"You are correct. I am detecting lifesigns just beyond that bulkhead," Spock said, looking at his tricorder. "Three Human, one Risian and one Tellarite." There was something in his tone that just seemed odd.

' _Are you okay_?' she asked in their minds.

' _I am in satisfactory condition, Jim_ ,' he told her.

' _But?_ ' Jayme thought as she glanced up at him.

' _I sense a familiar presence_ ,' Spock answered.

' _How familiar_?' she raised an eyebrow. Spock didn't get a chance to answer as the officers from the Enterprise walked into a room where five people were talking to each other.

"Ah, Starfleet is here," a man said to his team.

"Doctor Arik Byson, I presume," Jayme guessed.

"I am. And you are…?" Byson asked.

"Commander Jayme Thea Kirk," the woman next to Byson said, raising to her feet. "Plasma specialist, tactician, executive officer of the flagship."

"A friend of yours, Commander?" Zahra asked, her stance defensive.

"Not mine," Jayme sighed. She was prepared for crazy planet contorling entities, aliens who had taken over the place and even a tyrannical scientist who would attempt to take over the Enterprise. What she was not prepared for was a ghost from her husband's past. "She's an old friend of Mister Spock."

"Doctor Kalomi," Spock said as evenly as he could muster despite the emotions Jayme felt surge through him. The strongest things she could feel were his surprise that Leila was here and his regret that he hurt her.

"It's good to see you, Spock," Leila smiled. "It's been a long time."

Spock nodded, "Five years, three months, one day, sixteen hours and…"

"Wait," Bones interjected with a laugh. "This is _the_ Leila Kalomi? God, man. There are doppelgangers and then there are _doppelgangers_. I'll never understand how you didn't know that you were hung up on Jim. I take back everything I said on the shuttle, I'm glad I came down here."

"Your elation is unnecessary, Doctor McCoy," her husband said. If Spock could wish himself out of here, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Says you. I happen to think that this is hilarious," the southerner said. "Wait until I comm Sybok."

"That's enough, Bones," Jayme said as she looked at the other woman. Laila looked so much like her that they could be sisters, it was uncanny. And eerie. Jayme turned her attention to the geologist. "Doctor Byson, our team was sent down here to retrieve all of you through some substantial interference."

"Ahh, it's the dilithium deposits. I'll explain on your ship," Byson told her.

"Well, let's get you to our shuttle, it's this way," Jayme smiled.

Byson nodded, "After you, Commander."

* * *

"Nice combo, Cupcake," Jayme said with a groan as she laid on the mat. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I could but I doubt you'd listen," he chuckled as he offered her a hand up. She gripped his wrist and swept his legs out from under him. Hendorff hit the mat next to her and let out a booming laugh. "I should've seen that coming."

"Funny how that works," Leila said as she leaned against the wall just inside the door of one of the Enterprise's smaller gyms. Both officers were on their feet in a split second. "At least your reaction time is good. Lieutenant, do you mind if I had a moment with Commander Kirk?"

"Sir?" Hendorff looked down at Jayme. She gave him a nod and he grabbed his towel before leaving the two women alone in the gym.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" Jayme asked as she grabbed her own towel to wipe off her face. She tried to avoid interacting with her husband's ex-girlfriend but apparently that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't that Jayme had anything against the other woman, since she's the one who got Spock, but it was Jayme's job to keep the peace.

"Honestly, I just wanted to get a look at the woman who holds Spock's heart," Leila sighed. "I suppose it would be easier to look at you if I wasn't in love with your boyfriend."

"Did he know?" the Starfleet officer asked, deciding not to correct Leila on the status of her relationship with Spock until she could figure out what the woman was up to.

"I don't know. My feelings were important only to myself and Spock's feelings were never expressed to me. He said he had none to give but I now know that to be untrue. He loves you. He always has. It is as plain as the sun on a summer day."

"Leila…"

"He only allows people to see one facet of himself. One part. He wants everyone to believe that he has no emotions, and yet, here you are," Leila said, something like anger mixed with envy coloring her tone. "For years, I hated you for taking him from me. I hated you for being the one he chose."

"I didn't take him from you. Spock was always mine. It didn't matter how much we tried to avoid it or deny it. It didn't matter how far he ran. I was always meant for him and he was always meant for me," Jayme said as she tugged off her training gloves.

"I know. I don't care but I know," the other woman told her. At least she's honest. "I have missed him every day. I never thought I'd see him again. And now that I have, I believe fate brought us back together."

"If you think it's that simple, be my guest," Jayme said. She wasn't being arrogant or anything, her bond with Spock just didn't allow her to be worried, slightly jealous but never worried. Theoretically, a bonded couple could cheat on each other but it was near impossible for fully bonded t'hy'la. Now that she was thinking about it, she doesn't understand how Spock and Leila got as far as they did in the first place.

"You would just give up and walk away from him?" Leila asked.

"Hardly. But if you think you can get him to leave me for you, go for it. I'd almost pay to see you try. You said it yourself, he's always loved me. Granted, I've never fully understood why he does but he does," Jayme sighed. "And you're right, there is the version of him that he wants people to see and the version I get to see. It's just who he is."

"So, I was the problem," Leila whispered. "On Earth, he wouldn't give me anything of himself. He wouldn't even put his arms around me in public."

"He doesn't really do that now, either. Even if he did, it wouldn't be a reflection on you," Jayme told the other woman. "Look, I don't know what you plan to accomplish here. You love him and you want him and, as far as you see it, I'm in your way. I understand more than anyone what you feel, including you. Problem is, you don't know the real Spock. Some days, he can be as annoyingly logical as he always is. Other days, he smiles at me when nobody's paying attention. I remember when he wouldn't put his arms around me because it's just 'not done' on Vulcan. But I also remember when I was at my lowest, he threw the rules out the window and held me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. He never gave that to you because it was never meant for you. You know that as well as I do."

"I can't lose him again," Leila said.

"I was not yours to lose," Spock said as he stepped into the room. "I am what I am, Leila. I cannot change that, nor would I wish to."

"You changed for her," Leila told him, tears in her eyes.

"No," he said. "I have simply found acceptance with myself. That is not my wife's doing. I have her support and her encouragement, as she has mine, but our paths to self-discovery are our own. It is time to let me go."

"Wife?" Leila looked at Jayme. "I read your file and he's not listed as your husband."

"The public files never tell the whole story," Jayme said. The brass decided, and they agreed, that Jayme and Spock's marriage was better left in their classified information. The admirals were saving it to spring on the press at a later date -fucking P.R.- but Jayme and Spock just didn't want to make targets of each other.

"She is my wife and I am her husband," Spock said.

"Then I have no chance, do I?" Leila asked quietly.

"No, you do not," he said before his eyes met Jayme's. She could see the question in his eyes before she picked it up in his thoughts. Jayme walked over to him, gave his arm a squeeze and left them as alone as she could.

Jayme had intended to head to her quarters but she somehow found herself walking into the medbay. Bones looked up when she walked into his office, whatever he originally planned to say died before it came out of his mouth. "Leila?"

"Does I make me crazy that I feel bad for the woman in love with my husband?"

"I don't think so. Sit down, tell me what happened. I'll grab the bourbon."


	59. Chapter 59

"You are avoiding me," Spock said from somewhere on her left.

"You just figured that out, congratulations," Jayme scoffed as she worked on one of the plasma manifolds. After a long conversation with Bones, doing all her paperwork and going a couple rounds on the mats with Zahra, Jayme found herself helping Scotty with his long list of maintenance duties. Spock found her alone in one of the Jefferies tubes and she almost couldn't believe that he crawled up here. "Stop trying to get around my blocks."

"I am attempting to ascertain their purpose," he told her, his mind nudging hers for the umpteenth time as he sat next to her.

"You know good and damn well that they're meant to keep you from my thoughts. What you mean to say is that you don't like it when you don't know everything. Join the club," she muttered. If he really wanted to get through her blocks, he could without doing any damage to her brain and they both knew it.

"That is not fair, Jim."

"No, what's not fair is finding out that your husband was in love with another woman and he didn't bother to tell you."

"I never hid my thoughts or feelings from you."

"That doesn't mean I started rummaging through your head, I actually have some respect for your privacy. That also doesn't change the fact that every time I asked about her, you never told me. We've been married for almost three years and you never said a thing."

"I did not wish to cause you any distress."

"That worked out spectacularly because not only am I distressed, I'm also pissed off," Jayme said as she started putting the manifold back together. "I get why she loves you and why she's upset and why she wants you. But you… I don't get why you would string somebody along like that. You didn't really have a choice with me since we've practically been bonded since we were kids but her… you knew what you were doing and you did it anyway."

"No, I did not," Spock said. "As I told you, I was not aware…"

"You always say that but you know more than you let on. You always have, even when we were kids," she let out a sigh. "You broke her heart and you don't even care."

"You are defending my former girlfriend," he raised an eyebrow.

"Somebody has to, might as well be me. I've been caught up in the tractor beam that is S'chn T'gai Spock since I was eight years old. Like I told her, I know how she feels more than she does. Getting wrapped up in you and then you being gone. It's an indescribable void that only me and T'Pring have learned to cope with. And at least T'Pring got to move on with her life. I'm your t'hy'la, so I didn't really get a choice. Then there's Leila, who hasn't figured out how to live without you even though it's been five plus years," Jayme told him. "You have to fix it."

"There is nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do or nothing you're willing to do."

"Why is this so important?"

"Because you left me. You left me and you found her. And you loved her. Then you left her. Then you found me again. Now, we're here. I have you and she pieces of a broken heart."

"I am not going anywhere, Jim," Spock told her, reading between the lines. The fact that he never told her how deep his relationship with Leila was scared the hell out of her. She couldn't be sure if it was just an attempt to maintain Leila's privacy or if he had a backup plan. "You are my wife."

"I'm who fate stuck you with," she sighed. "That's beside the point. None of this helps Leila. Whether you did it on purpose or not, you picked a girl so much like me that it's actually annoying. Being in the same room with her was like looking at myself in a mirror when I was a teenager, wondering why I wasn't good enough for you to stick around."

"That is not why I left."

"That doesn't change the fact that you did. You left me to…"

"Figure out who I was. And I left her because of my feelings for you. I did not intend to cause either of you pain. I do not know what I intended. At the time, all I knew was that I did not belong among Vulcans and my only option was to attempt to belong with Humans," he said. "Yes, I loved her. I did not tell you because I did not wish to share more of my relationship with Leila then was necessary. I regret that I caused you pain by not telling you but I do not regret the time I had with her. I do not regret the feelings that I had for her."

"Does she know that?" Jayme asked him, knowing the answer. He gave her a look but didn't say anything. "Exactly. You told her who I was…"

"No, I did not," he said, a look of confusion crossing his features for a split second. "I told her that you were a friend from home. I never gave her your name and I never told her you were Human."

"Then how'd she even know about me?" she asked as she dropped her mental blocks so that he could see her conversation with Leila. From the moment they got to Tau Beta IV, Leila seemed to know exactly who Jayme was in relation to Spock. Even the part about them being married didn't seem to surprise the botanist as much as she let on.

"I do not know."

Their relationship never hit the net and their interactions at the academy were always professional. Hell, despite their assertion that their association was sibling-like, people thought she was dating Bones even after he got married. "Something about this is off. I think we need to talk to Pike."

"I agree."

* * *

"Dammit, Commander, I almost shot you," Lieutenant Jakes, one of the ship's medics, said before he lowered the phaser and offered her a hand.

"I wouldn't have held it against you," she chuckled as she jumped out of one the Jefferies tube in the medbay.

"Well, that's good. Now, you wanna tell us why we're locked in?" Bones asked. Jayme and Spock had climbed their way up the ship when the emergency bulkheads activated, the warp core sped up and all the internal comms died.

"From what we have been able to ascertain, the ship is currently in lock down," Spock said as he jumped down with more grace than Jayme could ever muster.

"Short version: Spock's ex and her friends are taking over the ship," Jayme told her best friend.

"We do not know that," her husband said.

"Walks like a duck, talks like a duck," Bones muttered. "Causing a fight between the two of you, and with me and Spock, is actually a damn good plan."

"You guys got into a fight and I missed it?" she asked.

"Not important at the moment," the CMO chuckled. "What is important is that you avoiding him is actually bad for the ship."

"I do not understand," Spock looked at the doctor.

"If there's any one relationship on this ship that's important, it's the two of you and, by extension, Doctor McCoy," Chapel clarified. "The way you three think and interact as a unit is why Pike gives you so much leeway. This Leila girl showed up and caused dissension between you and Jim. Doc here is in the middle because he's married to your sister but he's practically Jim's brother. The three of you are out of sync and they are seizing on the opportunity."

"The question is why," Jakes said.

"Well, they do have control of the Federation's flagship. I think it's more than that but it doesn't have to be," Jayme told the handful of in the medbay. "Only one way to find out."

"But we're trapped in here," some kid in a yellow dress said. Jayme couldn't place him at the moment but it wasn't important.

"No, we leave the same way they got in," Bones said with a cringe. He hates small spaces almost as much as he hates shuttles and transporters. "Where?"

"As safe as the bridge is, Gamma shift just started and Sulu's the officer on duty. He'd die before he ever let someone take that room. If they're smart, they're on the aux bridge," she sighed.

"One of the only places on the ship that doesn't have Jefferies access," Jakes pointed out.

"No, but my office and the security office are both across the hall," Jayme said. "The trick is getting there without getting trapped by the emergency bulkheads."

"I can write a code that will shield us from the ship's internal sensors and open any bulkheads we may encounter," Spock told her.

"Alright, then do that. Chapel, you're in charge of the medbay. If anyone comes through the Jefferies that you don't recognize, stun 'em and we'll sort it out later. Bones, you're with us," Jayme said. "Jakes and…" Attempting to put together a security team with no security officers sucked. The only time those guys are in the medbay is when they're forced to get treated. Since it was a slow day and entering 'nighttime', there weren't any security officers or even engineers to choose from.

"I have training, sir," Lieutenant Xaneel said.

"Then you're gonna hold this entry with Jakes, Nurse Xaneel," Jayme told the half-Human and half-Denobulan woman.

"Why can't I stay and you take one of them with you?" Bones asked.

"Other than the fact that you can hold your own in a fight?" she gave him a look.

"Uh, yea," her best friend said.

"Because you're the only person on this ship who can open every single door," Jayme said. "We're gonna use the CMO override to get into the auxiliary bridge."

* * *

"Oh, Cupcake, how I love thee," Jayme said when she spotted the security officer on her console trying to hack his way around the lock down.

"Report, Lieutenant," Spock said with a slight growl. Jayme just rolled her eyes, he has absolutely no room to be jealous right now.

"They cleared this office already, so I figured it was a better bet than next door. Doctor Byson seems to be in charge. Yok, the Tellarite, is the muscle. The Risian, Tranis, is the computer specialist. Brandt seems to be former fleet in some way, I'm guessing that's how they knew about the secondary bridge. And Doctor Kalomi seems to be here just to throw you two off, sir," Hendorff said to Spock before looking at Jayme. "Please tell me there's a plan."

"Something like that," Bones muttered.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," Hendorff said.

"We're gonna take the room," Jayme told him as she activated a panel on the wall.

"You have weapons in here?" Bones asked. Most of the ship's panels, both on the walls and the floors, can be reconfigured in some form or fashion. It allowed for most of the non-essential areas on the ship to be changed to fit different purposes.

"You asked for a nice desk, I asked for a weapons locker and Scotty loves me," she pointed out. Spock gave her a look. "Your ex took over the ship, if anyone should be pouting, it's me. I can't believe I defended her."

"You have a big heart, darlin', she used it against you. Seems to be going around these days," Bones said with a glare at Spock as Jayme handed the doctor the phaser and Hendorff the rifle. "What's the plan?"

"As soon as we get into the room, Cupcake is gonna drop everyone with a wide stun, Spock and I will lift the lock down, and Bonesy, you'll cover the door in case they're not all in there," Jayme ordered.

"Understood," Spock and Hendorff said in unison. Bones, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna suck."


	60. Chapter 60

"I will kill him," Brandt said, a knife at Cupcake's throat.

"Go ahead," Hendorff said with a growl. "I'm a Starfleet security officer, we don't get much more expendable than that. If you're gonna kill me, don't talk about it, just do it."

"No," Byson said. "No killing, not yet anyway. Tie them up." He motioned towards Cupcake and Bones. "Have a seat, Miss Kirk." Jayme glared at him. "Just because I won't let him kill you doesn't mean I won't let him hurt you or your friends with that knife of his. Have a seat. Since my computer specialist is knocked out, Mister Spock, you're going to assist me. Try anything and Mister Brandt will start removing Miss Kirk's fingers."

"Why are you doing this?" Spock asked as Jayme sat down in the auxiliary bridge's command chair. Their plan was solid but Brandt and Byson weren't near the others when Cupcake took his shot, so they didn't go down when everyone else did. The Starfleet officers were left with no choice but to hand over their weapons when Brandt popped up with that knife.

"Why does anyone do anything?" Byson asked.

"That's not actually an answer. What did the Orions offer you?" Jayme asked. Byson gave her a look. "I glimpsed the heading, we're going to Nausicaa. Since you can't offload a Federation starship in Orion space and hope to maintain the planet's neutrality, Nausicaa is the logical choice. Everyone knows that what little government there is on Nausicaa has a deal the Orion Syndicate. The Nausicaans serve the Orions as enforcers and their children don't starve to death. It's actually quite admirable... Unlike you. You plan to give them a ship with a thousand people on it and they're going to give you…?"

"More than you'll ever realize," Byson told her. "And then some."

"Tau Beta Four," Hendorff said. "Just because the Federation built that facility it's doesn't mean the planet belongs to anyone. You get to take the dilithium and share with the Orions, they'll make sure nothing happens to you. Sound about right?"

"God, he spends way too much time with me," Jayme muttered. The redshirt just shrugged. "You do realize what a raw deal you guys are getting, right?"

"It's a wonderful deal," Byson said as Leila, Yok and Tranis started to come to. "We'll live like kings."

"No, you'll be glorified slaves," she told them. "This ship will net them a pretty penny if they sell it to the Klingons or the Romulans. Then there are the over eleven hundred people here. Do you have any idea how much the Orions will get for each of us? Hell, do you realize how much they'd get just for Rear Admiral Christopher fuckin' Pike? Or for the Vulcan ambassador's baby boy? Or the Kelvin Baby turned Federation Hero?"

"You two were promised to me," Leila asserted, her fingers running along Spock's jaw. He didn't show any outward distress but his mind was going a million miles a minute.

"Your deal was worse than his," Jayme told Leila. "On the market, we're at least worth something but as your pets, not so much." The other woman glared at her and Jayme smiled. "You wanna hurt him like he hurt you. You think it's the answer to your problems but it's not going to change anything. You're his ex-girlfriend and I'm his wife. You could kill me but you wouldn't actually be getting rid of me because he'd still have my katra, you'd just be pissing him off and trust me when I tell you that you do not want an angry Spock on your hands. People think I'm dangerous but they haven't seen half of what I'm capable of. Even then, he has me outclassed and I'm woman enough to admit it." Jayme turned her attention back to Byson. "I'm gonna give you ten seconds, then I'm gonna shut this down."

"You have no leverage and you're outnumbered," Byson said, looking over at his men.

"There's nothing you can do, Miss Kirk," Leila smiled.

"Yea, about that…" Jayme said just as the ship dropped out of warp and the doors to the auxiliary bridge opened, Barnes and Jarv leading in a security team of ten. Byson, Leila and their friends looked at the group of redshirts with wide eyes. "You were saying?"

"How did you…? That's impossible," Byson glared at her.

"No, sweetheart, it's the Enterprise. We're the people the Federation sends to deal with the impossible. Did you really think we were just gonna roll over? That's cute," she smiled. "If you would be so kind as to drop your weapons. My security officers get a little twitchy when our lives are threatened. Some would call it excessive but I just call it loyalty."

"Let's go, people," Barnes said as Byson's people put their weapons on the floor. The security officer began pulling the hijackers out of the room. Jarv wrapped a hand around Leila's arm.

"Not her," Jayme said. "We need to have a chat. You know, girl stuff. Hendorff'll bring her down in a few minutes." The security officers -save Cupcake- gave Jayme a nod left the room as she hit the panel on the command chair. "Kirk to the bridge."

"Bridge here," Uhura answered.

"The auxiliary bridge is under our control and Byson's team is in custody. We're clear down here," Jayme told her friend.

"I will relay that info to Pike. Bridge out," Uhura said before cutting the comm.

"What about her?" Bones asked when the auxiliary bridge was empty with the exception of Jayme, Spock, Bones, Hendorff and Leila.

Jayme walked over to the other woman. They stared at each other for a long minute before the XO of the Enterprise smiled, "Not bad, Doc."

"I have my moments, Commander," Leila chuckled. "Nice plan. I mean, really, arguing with Spock in the Jefferies was inspired."

"Well, that is what I do," Jayme shrugged.

"Wait. I'm so confused right now. She's on our side?" Bones looked at Leila with wide eyes. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning. Allow me to reintroduce myself, I'm Doctor Leila Kalomi with the Federation Bureau of Scientific Investigation. I was implanted in Doctor Byson's team to study the abnormal growth of Tau Beta Four's dilithium deposits and to independently determine the planet's habitability," Leila said. Jayme couldn't help but snicker at the look on Bones' face.

"That doesn't explain how we ended up here at all," Bones said.

"Byson told the FPDC that the planet couldn't be terraformed for habitation but that's a lie," Jayme said.

"His intent was to keep the planet for himself. He made us each an offer to join him, which wasn't really an offer since he had Brandt kill Charlie. Nice kid, a little idealistic but he didn't deserve to die for it. Anyway, after the offer was made, I accepted, listened to Byson's plan and the first chance I got, I sent Spock a message," Leila told the doctor.

"And that's where the Enterprise comes in," Jayme smiled. "Spock filled Pike in and our CO volunteered us to pick them up."

"You knew she'd be there?" Bones asked Spock, who nodded. "You didn't feel the need to warn…?" Her best friend gave her a look. "You knew too?"

"Of course I did, I'm the one who came up with the plan. Leila's job was to cause a fight between me and Spock. Our reputation for working together is apparently well known in some circles. While some of my thoughts on the matter of these two are valid, I already knew most of it and what I didn't know was out of respect for Leila, not Spock trying to hide anything. The last two days were just really good theater. I mean, seriously, since when do Spock and I argue out loud and in places where the crew can listen in? I'm the ship's XO, I got more sense than that," Jayme said. She wasn't happy that Spock was in love with someone else once upon a time but they crossed that bridge and lit it on fire years ago. She sure as hell wouldn't talk about her feelings or Spock's while sitting in a Jefferies tube. "Before you ask, Pike agreed to all of this. That's where Leila got her intel about me."

"But you came to my office…" Bones muttered.

"Tranis hacked into the video and audio feeds all over the ship, Byson was watching so we had to make it look good. Normal girls go crying to their best friend when something happens in their relationships, I did what was expected and so did you. Like the protective friend and brother that you are, you got into it with Spock after talking to me. The crew, understandably worried about the three of us and distracted, didn't realize what Byson was up to until he took his shot," she told him.

"So, the ship was never locked down?" Bones looked at them.

"It was. That couldn't be avoided since we wanted to look as real as we could," Hendorff said. "What most people and Byson don't know is that the medbay lock down is on a separate system. Chekov locked you in from the computer core." As the most important of the ship's fallback areas, the life support, power, computers and even communications for what is essentially the ship's hospital are on their own system. The only ways to actually lock the medbay down was for someone to issue a quarantine, for the internal sensors to detect a bio-hazardous contagion or for a security lock down by the senior staff. That protocol went back almost a hundred years.

"I used the console in your office to send a message to Leila's communicator. Embedded in the message was a signal that Mister Chekov used from the computer core to unlock the systems on the bridge. Admiral Pike lifted the lock down and Lieutenant Uhura assembled the security team," Spock said.

"We were just a distraction while the kid worked his magic," Hendorff shrugged.

"So, all of this was fake?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy, most of this wasn't real and only done for Byson's benefit. He'll face charges for facilitating a murder, hijacking, kidnapping, the attempted theft of a Federation vessel, attempted fraud, falsifying records and anything else my department can stick him with. I get to go back to work and you guys get to go back to exploring the stars," Leila smiled.

"So… You're not really hung up on Spock?" the southerner asked Leila.

"No," Leila chuckled. "I will always have love for Spock but not like that. I've known that we weren't meant to be from the moment he told me about his friend back home. I'm happy that he finally got over himself and got his girl."

"Wasn't easy, he's stubborn," Jayme chuckled.

"Preaching to the choir," Leila smiled.

"You know we're gonna have to put you in the brig with those idiots until we get to Tiburon, right?" Jayme asked Leila with a sigh.

"Yea but we're only a day away. I've slept in worse places," the other woman smiled. "You are a very lucky man, Mister Spock. I doubt anyone else would agree to help their husband's ex. You better never let her go."

"I do not intend to," Spock smiled.

"So, that's what it takes to get a smile outta you, I should've known," Leila chuckled before pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, Spock."

"You are welcome, Leila," Spock said.

Leila smiled before she looked over at Hendorff, "Lieutenant, it's time to take me in."

"Yes, ma'am," Hendorff smiled as the pair left the room together.

"You know you both owe me a bottle of bourbon for putting me through all this, right?" Bones asked Jayme and Spock with a scowl.

"He is taking this personally," Spock said.

"I told you he would," she smiled.

"Hey, I'm right here," Bones reminded her. "And I cursed out my brother-in-law because of you."

"Which is what you were supposed to do, Bonesy. Seriously, everything that happened in the last two days was by design. I needed as real of a reaction from everyone, but especially from you, as I could get. That is the only reason you didn't know ahead of time. Leila is Spock's friend and none of us are fighting with each other. But Spock does owe me big time."

"I am quite aware, adun'a."


	61. Chapter 61

"Are you gonna just stand there? You can get in with me, if you want," Jayme said from inside the shower. Spock walked into their small bathroom 7.3 minutes ago, by his calculation, and had yet to speak.

"You lied to Leonard about your feelings," he finally said.

"I didn't lie, I made an omission. There's a difference," she corrected.

"That is a technicality," Spock pointed out.

"I thought Vulcans liked their technicalities."

"Jim."

"What? I have a tiny, and I do mean tiny, bit of jealousy that she took your v-card. Bones already knows that; I didn't need to reiterate it. Doesn't matter anyway."

"That is what you say but it is not what you are thinking," he sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking it's just more jumbled than usual. Look, you and Leila happened and there's nothing we can do to change that. Moreover, I'm the one who got the benefit of you losing your virginity to her. We didn't have to do that whole awkward 'we're both virgins who don't know what we're going' thing. And we bonded, so we're married. Not seeing a downside here but feel free to jump in anytime," Jayme said as she rinsed the last of the soap off. "You're smiling."

"I am not," Spock said.

"I can hear it in your voice and I can feel the amusement surging through you. You know I'm right, you're just too stubborn to admit it," she chuckled as she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and into the towel that Spock held open for her. He wrapped the towel around her and raised an eyebrow, he knew there was something else. "We're not as alike as I thought we'd be. Me and Leila. I mean, we look like sisters, we're both smart and we have the same taste in men but that's it."

"You have more in common than that," he told her.

"I don't think so," Jayme smiled. "When you left Vulcan, you were searching for a part of yourself that never really had a chance to grow. Your humanity was clawing its way to the surface, you didn't know what was what and she was there. Which is good because I think your connection to me was part of your problem."

"You were not a problem."

"But I was. If you weren't Vulcan, we wouldn't be t'hy'la. I would still love you because you're wonderful and brilliant and beautiful but we wouldn't have this thing that binds us together. Back then, it was like a noose. Something else trying to control who we were before we even figured it out. But, you know, that's beside my original point. I wasn't what you needed."

"I do not believe that."

"That doesn't make it any less true. You walked into the council chambers one day and Sonek called your humanity a disadvantage. The reason it pissed you off so much was because you weren't sure if he was wrong. You wanted to believe that but you didn't _know_. Your mother had left her home and everything she ever worked for to be with your father. I was a mess after my mom and Tarsus and I barely resembled the me that you had gotten used to. That's what humanity looked like to you back then. Leila was the thing to change your perception."

"I was still wrong, Jim," Spock said. "I was wrong in regards to you and I was wrong in regards to Leila, you should both be upset with me."

"Can you say that again?"

"You should both…"

"No, the other part," she smiled.

"I was wrong," her husband repeated.

"You know, it's like music listening to a Vulcan admit that they were wrong," Jayme giggled.

Spock gave her a look, "I am serious."

"So am I," she smiled. "If you're seeking an overly emotional response from me, you're not gonna get one. Crap, I'm starting to sound like you. I need to go hang out with the normal folks on this ship."

"You are implying that I am not normal," he said.

"You're not. It's why I love you," Jayme leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Well, that and your cute butt."

"Jim," Spock gave her a look, a light green blush coloring his ears. He really wasn't going to let this go. Spock was bound and determined to punish himself but she wasn't going to help him with that.

"Do you remember what my mom used to say about people coming in and out of your life?"

"Yes. She believed that everyone you encounter has a purpose."

"Exactly. Some people teach you things, some you're meant to love, some are there to give you a hard time, so on and so forth but everyone in your life is there for a reason. So, yes, the whole thing was shady but I'm not gonna dwell on it because the man you grew into wouldn't be who he is without that time with her. And I happen to love that man very much."

He brushed his fingers along her jaw, "Ashaya nam-tor ri wuh karik hiyet zhit tor kethelvau ra nash-veh olau na'du."

"No, it's not strong enough but it'll have to do."

* * *

"Go away," Bones grumbled from the other side of the door to his quarters. Even though it was really late, she knew he'd still be awake.

"I guess I could share this twenty-one-year-old scotch with Scotty. He'd at least appreciate it," she said. A second later, the door opened and he scowled at her.

"You don't fight fair," he said, reaching out a hand for the bottle. "Where'd you get this?"

"Pike, duh," Jayme said as she stepped into the room.

"Does he know that?" Bones asked.

"Of course he does. He gave it to me when he was informing me that he pulled most of us off the duty roster for Alpha shift. Spock's still gonna work because he's Spock. Chekov might work too. But me, you, Uhura and my favorite security officers have the day off," she said as she sat on his couch.

"So, you decided to drink?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I decided that we needed to talk and it's easier when we're drinking," Jayme smiled as he handed her a glass.

"Go ahead. Say whatcha gotta say."

"I came here to apologize."

"Then apologize."

"Okay. As Starfleet officers, we have a duty to protect the Federation at all costs. We all know what we signed up for, for better or for worse. As the ship's XO, I did what was necessary to protect the ship and the Federation…"

"Doesn't sound like an apology," Bones interrupted.

"Getting there. Shh," she said. He gave her a motion to continue. "What I did was for the ship but as a friend, especially as your best friend, it was really, really shitty. You're practically my brother and you're all heart, even when you're grumpy. I used you to accomplish a mission and I'm really sorry, Leonard."

He looked at his drink for a moment before he let out a sigh, "Okay."

" _Okay_?" Jayme asked with a raised eyebrow that would make Spock proud.

"Its fine, Jim. It's okay."

"You're not gonna flip out on me for lying to you and using you?"

"Nope."

"I feel like this is a trick."

"You would," Bones chuckled. "Look, you were my friend when I didn't have anyone or anything. While I don't act like it, I do love you and I trust your judgement. So, as much as you hurt my feelings, and you did hurt my feelings, I know that we'd all be in a worse spot if Byson and his people and the Orions got what they wanted. I have no plans to be anyone's slave and if you gotta lie to me so that that doesn't happen, I can live with it. I don't like it but I can live with it. Besides, you were right, it wouldn't have been realistic if I knew ahead of time. And I got to yell at Spock, which felt great."

"I'm sure it did. He thinks it's illogical but he'll apologize in his own way and in his own time," she sighed.

"Now, him... I might have to make him work for it," he smiled.

"You wouldn't be Spock and Bones if you didn't," Jayme said. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are, kid. You don't grovel for just anybody."

"I don't grovel at all."

"You showed up at my door with a bottle of scotch almost as old as you are. I call that groveling."

"Maybe I just knew that you'd me in if I had booze," she smiled.

"That too," Bones chuckled. "How are you really feeling about all this?"

"Honestly, I'm good," Jayme said.

"Your husband's ex is on the ship," he reminded her.

"And she's amazing. I read her file and I'm a little bit in love with her."

"With Spock's ex?"

"Yes. Before you give me your own version of the 'death glare of doom', hear me out. She's brilliant. Like Spock and T'Mar and Chekov kind of brilliant. Her work for the FBSI is unparalleled."

"She's Spock's ex-girlfriend."

"I know that. Look, I'm aware that you think I should be upset or bitter but I'm not because Leila is an incredible person. If she were an idiot or mean or a sleazeball like your ex-wife's current husband, this would be an entirely different conversation and that bottle would already be empty. Spock chose well and I expected nothing less."

"When the hell did you start sounding like a goddamn adult?"

"I have no idea but it scares me a little."

"Join the club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashaya nam-tor ri wuh karik hiyet zhit tor kethelvau ra nash-veh olau na'du.- Love is not a strong enough word to describe what I feel for you.


	62. Chapter 62

"Happy birthday to you," Uhura sang quietly as they walked together through the ship on their way to the bridge. After the whole thing with Byson, Jayme was just glad that they were back to their actual job. In the last twelve days, they inducted two planets into the Federation, made first contact with another planet and celebrated the winter holidays. "You and Spock doing anything special?"

"No," Jayme smiled. "It's a day like any other day."

"You're not going to do anything?" the communications officer asked with a look that reminded Jayme of Gaila. Oh, no. That look was the definition of trouble.

"I spent my last two birthdays bending over backwards for the brass and the birthday before that, I was on a training cruise. Bones, Pike and I will have our customary toast to my dad at some point today and then we'll leave it alone, just the way I like it."

"If you say so."

"What time does the party start?"

"What party?" Uhura asked.

"You do realize that I know everything that happens on this ship, right? When's the party?" Jayme looked at the other woman.

"At the end of Beta shift," Uhura told her.

"Scotty?"

"Yep."

"He's not gonna let it go, is he?"

"Not unless somebody's dead," Uhura said with that smile that she gets whenever Scotty's mentioned.

"Fine, I'll go," Jayme sighed. If it were anyone else, she's find a way out of it but Scotty didn't throw a party for just anybody.

"And you have to act surprised," the other woman gave her a look.

"I will pretend to be surprised."

* * *

' _Spock, what's wrong_?' Jayme asked when she felt a jolt go through her head while she sat in the command chair. The Enterprise was assigned to survey the planet Kusi V. Pike decided that he wanted to stretch his legs, so he led the team of mostly scientists down to the surface. Apparently, something was going on down there.

' _We were attacked. I am injured_ ,' her husband thought to her. She could tell he was losing consciousness by the fuzziness coloring the edges of his thoughts. He was fighting it, because he wouldn't be Spock if he didn't, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Uhura…" Jayme said, turning in her seat.

"They're already beaming him up. McCoy will meet him in the transporter room," the communications officer said with an understanding look.

"Sir, we're reading substantial seismic activity on the surface," Chekov told her.

"Our people?" the acting captain asked.

"I'm getting nothing from the landing party," Uhura told her after a few minutes. "No communications of any kind. It's like they vanished."

"Or got sucked into the ground," Sulu muttered.

"Could that actually happen?" Jayme asked the pilot before glancing at Chekov, who was pulling double duty as navigator and science officer.

"Technically, though extremely unlikely," the kid said.

"Unlikely is kinda our thing, isn't it?" Jayme scoffed. "Scan for them." She hit the comm on the chair. "Kirk to medbay."

"He's still alive," Bones grumbled.

"I know he's alive. What I would like to know is what happened to him?" she told the doctor. What she could get from Spock didn't make any sense, if it did, she wouldn't have called down to Bones in the first place.

"Are you always like this when he gets hurt?" her best friend asked. On any other day, she'd play along but today was not that day.

"Lieutenant Commander McCoy, the landing party, including the commanding officer of this vessel, is somewhere on the surface of planet with a bunch of earthquakes going off. We can't reach them and the only officer currently on this ship who knows what the hell is going on down there is in your care. Report," Jayme said.

"There's an unknown toxin in his system. I'm doing what I can but I can't counter it until I know what it is. I have the lab working on it. Spock is in his healing trance. Until his mind clears, you're out of luck," Bones said.

"We're being ordered by command to leave the area, sir," Uhura said.

"Bones, I'll call you back," Jayme said before looking at the other woman. "We have five people down there."

"I already informed them of that, however, the Federation mining colony on Carini Delta Nine has declared a Priority One emergency and the brass wants us to intervene," Uhura told her.

"How long would it take for us to get there at maximum warp?" Jayme asked Chekov.

"Just under an hour," the navigator said.

"How long can the landing party last if we leave?" she asked.

"That depends. Best case, two days. Worst case, they're already dead," Chekov sighed. Hearing grim news from the usually smiling young officer was just plain weird.

"If we go and they need help, someone might die. If we don't go, people on Carini Delta Nine will die," Jayme said, mostly to herself. "Sulu… Who is the second best pilot on this ship?"

"Jack Kyle," he told her.

"Lieutenant John Kyle in the transporter room?" Jayme asked in disbelief.

"That's him. He's good, like almost as good as me kind of good. He can make this ship dance if you asked him too," Sulu said. "You got a plan?"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

"I am Krinn of the Mitaka. All you have and all you are now belongs to me," the man on the viewscreen with gray skin and orange eyes told her with a thick accent. What makes people think that taking, or threatening to take, this ship is even remotely a good idea?

"I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the starship Enterprise. You have committed an act of war against the Federation. Withdraw, we can write this off as a misunderstanding and no harm will come to you."

"And if I choose not to withdraw?" he gave her a look.

"I will use you to test out the compliment of brand new torpedoes we just got. Decide quickly, I'm already getting bored and I have better things to do with my time," Jayme sneered. She was not in the mood for this.

Although Jayme was sure that Sulu, Uhura and Hendorff would find Pike and the landing party back on Kusi V, she wasn't going to breathe easy until they were all back on the ship. Unwilling to just leave their fellow crew members down there, Jayme had the three lieutenants take a shuttle to the landing party's last known location. She would've gone herself but the last thing this ship needed was for the top three officers to be out of commission.

She knew that Scotty could handle command if he had to, he trained for it the same as she did, but they didn't know what they were walking into at Carini Delta 9 and she preferred to actually have the chief engineer in engineering, just in case. It also didn't help any that Spock wasn't able to add his two credits to this whole thing. For the moment, Jayme had to just trust herself as acting captain and trust Scotty's advice as acting first officer.

"You're bluffing," Krinn smirked.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Jayme asked with a smirk of her own. She made a motion to Hawkins to kill the feed. "Scotty, thoughts?"

"We can take 'em and they know it. If they were gonna fight with us, they would've attacked first. It was the only advantage they had," her first officer said over the comms.

"So, what are they waiting for?" Jayme asked, catching onto Scotty's train of thought. "Hawkins, do we have communications with the surface?"

"No, sir," the officer told her. "It appears we're being blocked."

"Are there any comms at all?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain. There is a signal from the Mitaka to the surface and to another ship. I'm attempting to listen in, it might take a moment," Hawkins said.

"We have a few of those," Jayme said before she smiled. "Bones is gonna kill you."

"Of that, I have no doubt," her husband said as he walked onto the bridge as pale and as shaky as she's ever seen him. Bones might not get a chance to kill him, whatever was in his system seemed to be doing the trick. Jayme couldn't think about that right now. There was too much as stake for her to get distracted, especially when her instincts were screaming at her to wrap her arms around him and take him back to the medbay.

"What was so important that you had to come up here?" she asked with a sigh. Spock doesn't do anything without a purpose, if he's on the bridge when he should be in the medbay, he had a reason.

"As I am conscious, I felt it was best to assist you in any way possible. Furthermore, I am familiar with Krinn. He is from the planet Octantis Three. Pike, Robbins and I encountered him during my second year in the academy. He stole cargo from a number of Federation shipping vessels. Admiral Pike convinced Krinn that he was not a good officer and used that rapport to beam Robbins and a security team onto his ship with a 'gift'," Spock told her.

"Robbins took control of the ship," Jayme guessed.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "We confiscated their cargo and released them. I believe that Krinn is seeking redemption of some kind."

"To do that, he'd have to get Pike," she said before the reality of the words sunk in. They'd have to get Pike. On the Enterprise, it was next to impossible but on a planet with nothing but a shuttle and a handful of officers in the middle of some earthquakes, the admiral was at a severe disadvantage.

"Sir," Hawkins said, his eyes wide. She had a feeling that she already knew what he found, so she motioned for him to give her minute.

"Chekov, where's the other ship?" Jayme asked.

The kid shifted to look at her, "Based on their trajectory, en route to Kusi Five, Captain."

"Of course they are. Can we raise Sulu?" she asked.

"No response from our shuttle, sir," Hawkins said. They probably had their hands full already.

"If we're gonna do something, Jim, we better do it," Scotty said from engineering.

"Mister Kyle, take a couple shots at them and then get us to Kusi Five," Jayme said. "If we do this the right way, we can get the Mitaka to leave the colony and follow us."

The redshirt in Sulu's seat nodded, "Yes, sir."


	63. Chapter 63

"You scratched the paint on my ship," Pike said as he limped onto the bridge, leaning against Uhura's shoulder.

"I saved your ass, didn't I? You're welcome. Kyle, evasive pattern; Delta six," Jayme ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Kyle nodded as he moved the ship.

"Our shields are holding at seventy-five percent," Chekov told her. "The Mitaka is coming about for another salvo, their sister ship's shields and weapons are down."

"They're outgunned and they know it. Krinn's throwing their lives away," Kyle muttered.

"No, he has a grudge against me. And he has something to prove," Pike said with a grunt.

"Says the man who should be in the medbay and not on the bridge," Jayme chuckled before she looked at Kyle. "Bravo three maneuver, fire full spread." He simply gave her a nod as his hands flew across his console.

"I'm the commanding officer of this ship," the admiral reminded her.

"Not right now, you're not," Bones told Pike as he marched into the room. "I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm busy enough without having come up here. Now, you can either limp down there or I'll knock you out and toss your ass over my shoulder. Pick your pleasure."

"Somebody's grumpier than usual," Uhura muttered.

"Spock snuck out on him earlier. We all know how much it annoys the good doctor when he has to hunt down his patients," Jayme said with a small smile. This was Bones' second trip to the bridge in under two hours. Her husband didn't put up a fight but that's only because it would be illogical and he knew he was wrong for being on the bridge.

"They're hailing us, Captain," Hawkins said.

Jayme glanced over at Pike, Bones and Uhura, "Stay off screen. Hawkins, when you're ready." Krinn appeared on the viewscreen and Jayme smiled. "Are you calling to chat about my bluff that was, obviously, not a bluff?"

"Where is he, child?" Krinn sneered.

"I don't see any children here but, if you're referring to me, you'll have to be more specific," Jayme said. "Who is it that you're looking for?"

"Captain Pike," Krinn said. "We know he's there."

"We lost contact with _Rear Admiral_ Pike hours ago. But you knew that," she smirked. "He's on the planet. You're more than welcome to go down there and take a look. If you find him, let me know so I can report back to command that they lost an admiral. You know, for the paperwork."

"You would not leave him," the captain of the Mitaka said.

"I hate it when people tell me what I will or won't do. Especially when they don't know shit about me," Jayme told the man.

"You are Jayme T. Kirk. You are the daughter of heroes who was raised by diplomats and groomed by Pike for command. I know exactly who you are," Krinn replied. Whether he realized it or not, he just played his hand.

"Then you know that I consider Pike family. And you know exactly what happens to people who threaten my family," she sneered. "You know the lengths that I will go to in order to protect them. And you know that the only way you will live to see tomorrow is if I allow it." Other than the beeping that came from one of the consoles, the bridge was deathly silent. "So, here's what's about to happen; you are going to power down weapons, lower your shields and stand down your engines. You will then be boarded. Any Federation cargo we find will be confiscated. Any Federation citizens we find will be released to us and we will return them to where they came from. Once I'm satisfied that you are no longer a threat to Federation persons or property, you can go on your way." Jayme took a deep breath. "Don't surrender and I will make sure that nothing survives. You already made one mistake in not believing me today, you have two minutes to decide if you're dumb enough to repeat it. Hawkins."

"We're clear, sir," the communications officer told her.

"Kyle, prep for Sierra two maneuver and let's hope our friend has some sense of self-preservation," Jayme ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kyle said with a smile.

"Is this what happens when I'm not on the bridge?" Pike asked.

"More or less, sir," Uhura said as she tried, and failed, not to smile.

"Are you bluffing?" Pike gave Jayme a look.

"That depends on how we're defining a bluff today," she told him. Jayme wouldn't kill Krinn and his people like she said but taking out their weapons and warp drive wasn't that hard since their shields were almost gone. Though, if the Enterprise crew have to force themselves onto that ship, it's not going to end well for Krinn.

"I'm glad we're on the same side," Pike muttered.

"Learned from the best, sir," Jayme said just as Chekov turned to look at her.

"They're powering down, Captain," the navigator said.

"Good, it means he's not a complete idiot," she said, letting out the breath she was holding. "Kyle, cancel Sierra two but maintain defensive position. Hawkins, send the team over. Bones…?"

"I got him," her best friend said as he tugged Pike off the bridge. "One of these days, I'm gonna stop patching ya'll up."

She could hear the admiral chuckle before the doors slid closed, "Promises, promises."

* * *

"'Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt thy love'," Spock whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I have no doubt," Jayme whispered back. "What did I do to earn a _Hamlet_ quote this early in the morning?"

"You are here, I need no more reason than that," he said with a small smile. "When was I moved into a private room?"

"Some time during Beta shift. I was on the bridge, so you'll have to ask Bones the exact time. We missed my birthday party," she said with a yawn. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Better? That's it? That's all I get?"

"What would you like to know?"

"You were attacked by a land octopus creature thing and poisoned, pardon me for being worried that you were gonna die," Jayme sighed.

She doesn't know how he did it but Bones came up with a cure. Apparently, another ship encountered a similar toxin a few years ago and came up with an anti-toxin. The problem was that, while similar, the toxins were not the same and the anti-toxin on file was configured for a fully Human patient. Bones had to alter the compound to compensate for the differences in the toxins and to suit Spock's unique DNA. Other than her faith in Bones' genius, there was no way to know that it would actually work. What's more, there was nothing she could do about it either way.

"It was not a 'land octopus' and you were not that worried," Spock said. "You trusted that Leonard would find a cure. If you did not…"

"I couldn't do anything other than what I did anyway. There were too many things to worry about. You were on the list… somewhere," she told him.

"As the acting captain of the ship, it was only logical…"

"That I was worried about the ship and the crew and the colony and a million of other things, I know. 'It was my duty under my indentures and I am the slave of duty'."

"Frederic from _The Pirates of Penzance_."

"My husband is quite the fan. In fact, he took me to see that play the day we got married."

"He did, indeed. An action that will be repeated upon our return to Earth, I assure you," he smiled. "The status of the Mitaka?"

"Limping home minus the cargo they stole. Luckily, they didn't get a chance kidnap anyone. Would've been a while different story if they had. We are currently in orbit over Carini Delta Nine. The damage on the ground isn't as bad as it could be but the colony appreciates the extra assistance. Brass doesn't have anything pressing for us to do, so we're gonna stick around for a few days. Anyone who wants to go down and help is welcome. Scotty, Sulu, Hendorff and I are heading down in a little bit," Jayme said, filling him in. It wasn't nearly as detailed as her briefing with Pike but Spock could read her mind if he really wanted to know.

"You have yet to eat breakfast," Spock reminded her.

"I will before I go," she smiled.

"You better," Bones said as he walked into the room. "The last thing we need around here is for the acting captain of this ship to collapse because she didn't eat."

"Thanks for the faith, Bonesy," Jayme chuckled as she got off of Spock's bio-bed. "So, when will our commanding officer be allowed to walk among us again?"

"Tomorrow evening, at the earliest," the doctor said as he checked Spock over. "Pike shattered his right tibia and ruptured an artery in his leg. I have no idea how he was walking around on the damn thing."

"Easy, he's the badass we all wanna be when we grow up," she chuckled. "How many more regens?"

"Least three. I'll do one after breakfast, another tonight and another tomorrow. Then I'll reevaluate," Bones said. "Spock will be released after lunch as long as these results continue to improve."

"Cupcake?" Jayme asked.

"He's under his second regen now. The fracture in his ulna wasn't too bad. He can still go down to the surface with you but he's not allowed to spar or fight or any of the other nonsense for at least two days," her best friend said.

"He's just gonna love that," she laughed.

"Well, it could've been worse considering that he got hit by a flying boulder," Bones pointed out. "Creatures trying to kill us, planets trying to kill us, raiders trying to kill us… Is there anything not tryin' to kill us?"

"There are many things…." Spock started.

"It was a rhetorical question," Bones said.

"You were not specific," her husband pointed out.

"Wasn't aware that I had to be," the southerner scoffed.

Spock looked at Bones, "You and I have been associated for…"

"Do I need to give you two a moment?" Jayme asked with a smile. "I could almost swear you were the married couple in the room."

"That's not funny," Bones said.

"Depends of what side of the argument you're on. I find it to be hilarious," she chuckled.

"I…" Bones looked at Spock. "Isn't this illogical or something?"

"Indeed, it is. However, I would never seek to deprive Jim of her amusement," Spock said.

"You're so sweet," Jayme smiled.

Bones just rolled his eyes, "You two deserve each other."

"We know."


	64. Chapter 64

"We are talking about watching an entire race of people just die," Bones argued.

"The Prime Directive is very clear, Doctor," Spock pointed out. "'All personnel should refrain from interfering in the natural, unassisted, development of societies, even if such interference was well-intentioned.' It is the oath we swore to as Starfleet officers. We cannot interfere."

"This goes against every oath I swore to as a doctor. My job is to save lives," the chief medical officer said.

"But our job has rules," Scotty said with a sigh. "As much as I agree with you, lad, we cannae just swoop in on a pre-warp species. We could change the course of their natural development."

"If they're dead, there is no natural development. There's nothing to develop," Bones said. That was a very good point.

The Enterprise was in orbit over the newly-discovered planet of Nibiru. They were sent to establish if there was intelligent life on the planet, which they found. They also found that a volcano near the Nibiru's equator was due to erupt. According to Spock and Chekov's combined math, everything directly in the volcano's path was going to be killed instantly and everything else would would be dead in five Standard days after the environment disintegrated. The Enterprise's senior staff -except Sulu, who had the chair- now had to figure out what, if anything, they were going to do about saving the inhabitants of the planet.

"You're unusually quiet," Pike said to Jayme. "Credit for your thoughts."

"'I'm going to have to remind myself every day that we didn't come out here to play God'," Jayme said.

"That doesn't sound like you," her CO said.

"It wasn't me. Jonathan Archer said that in twenty-one-fifty-one before there was a Prime Directive," she smiled. "Back then, there were no rules about what Starfleet could or couldn't do out here, so that was Archer's rule. We're not Gods."

"Jim…" Bones started but she put up her hand to stop him.

"While some parts of the Prime Directive are left to the commanding officer's discretion, the regulations are very clear when it pertains to pre-warp civilizations. Don't interfere. Don't help. Don't do anything but sit back and watch a planet go poof," Jayme sighed.

"So, you think we should help them," Pike said, reading between the lines. She hates the Prime Directive with a passion, she always has.

"This is me you're talking about, of course I think we should save them. Going in and saving people is kinda my thing. Hell, we can come up with a plan for this in like five minutes, execute it and be outta here without anybody on the planet even knowing about it. That said, a starship captain's most solemn oath is that he will give his life, even his entire crew, rather than violate the Prime Directive. That is one of the first things you taught me at the academy. So, sir, the question you ultimately have to ask yourself is this; Is Nibiru worth the possibility of losing your command?" she said. For a long moment, Pike didn't say anything. Jayme could tell that he was running a few things through his head.

"I have never believed that strict adherence to the Prime Directive under every circumstance was in the best interests of the civilizations it was designed to protect. There are instances in Starfleet's history where a captain has violated the Prime Directive to assist societies that have been enslaved, were in a state of total stagnation or in mortal danger, as is the case today. To that end, I cannot, in good conscience, just sit back and watch an entire civilization die before it has the opportunity to live. I plan to help them. I won't order anyone to participate and I won't hold it against you if you decline. If you want out, you're free to return to your duties."

"We're not going anywhere, sir," Jayme told their commanding officer, the others nodding their agreement.

"Well then," Pike smiled, "let's go save this planet."

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Jayme muttered to herself as she ran through the red jungle, the group of Nibirans that she pissed off were hot on her tail. Before she could think more about that, this huge animal creature jumped out in front of her. On instinct, Jayme stunned the damn thing.

"Dammit, Jim, that was our ride!" Bones said as he stepped around the creature and pulled his hood off. "You stunned our ride!"

"Oh, great," she groaned as the Nibirans behind her got closer. "Run!"

"What the hell did you take?" her best friend asked as they ran through the jungle, ducking and dodging the trees and the spears that were being thrown at them.

"No idea, but they were bowing to it," Jayme said. "Kirk to Shuttle Yukon. Locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let's get outta here."

"Jim, did the indigenous lifeforms see you?" her husband asked over comms.

"No, Spock they didn't. Now, drop off your super ice cube and let's go. Kirk out," she said, deactivating the call. ' _Please make this quick, adun_.'

"They're trying to kill us! They're trying to kill us, Jim!" Bones yelled.

"I can see that!" Jayme yelled back. "You win the award for being obvious as hell."

"Hey, I didn't even want to come down here," he told her as they ran.

"I know, Bones. We all know. The whole galaxy knows. It doesn't help us at the moment," she said, jumping over a root. That's when she felt it; panic. ' _Spock_.'

' _The cable broke while I was descending into the volcano. My landing was not as I anticipated, however, I am unharmed_ ,' Spock thought to her. ' _Stand by_.'

"Sulu to Kirk," the pilot called over comms. "We're ditching the shuttle and beaming up. You gotta make it to the Enterprise on your own."

"Copy that," Jayme replied.

"Jim, the beach is that way," Bones told her.

She put the scroll on a branch and kept running, "I know. We're not going to the beach."

"Oh, no, no, no!"

"Kirk to Enterprise. Scotty beam us up in thirty seconds, we're coming in wet."

"Copy that," Scotty replied from the ship.

"I hate this!" Bones yelled.

"I know you do," she chuckled. The pair of officers ran off the tall cliff and plunged into Nibiru's deep and beautiful ocean. They weren't in the water long, the lights of the transporter surrounded them right at the 30 second mark. They materialized on one of the cargo bay transporters. Both Jayme and Bones looked around.

"It's easier to clean up the water and it's less likely to damage anything," Hendorff told them as he handed them each a towel. "Mister Scott said he'll meet you on the bridge."

"Thanks, Cupcake," Jayme said. "Bones, come on." She sprinted out the room, knowing that he was behind her without even looking.

"Lieutenant, do we have an open channel to Mister Spock?" Pike asked just as Jayme and Bones ran into the room.

"The heat's frying his comms but we still have contact," Uhura said.

"Spock?" Pike asked.

"I have activated the device, sir. When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert," Spock told them.

"Yeah, and that's going to render him inert," Bones said.

"Do we have use of the transporters?" Pike looked at Scotty.

"Negative, sir," the Scot said.

"Not with these magnetic fields," Chekov added as clarification. "Maybe if we had a direct line of sight. If we got closer."

"Hold on, wee man. You're talking about an active volcano. Sir, if that thing erupts, I cannae guarantee we can withstand the heat," Scotty exclaimed.

"And I don't know if we can maintain that kind of altitude," Sulu said.

"We can't just drop into orbit anyway," Jayme said despite the fact that that's exactly what she wanted to do. "We need find a way to counter the magnetic distortion and beam him up. Any ideas, short of showing the natives a starship, are welcome."

"What about the stuff the team working on the Narada found? The uh… the advanced transporter formulas," Bones said. Everyone except Jayme gave him a look. He may not act like it but Bones does pay attention to much more than most people realize. "I married a quantum and particle physicist, people, she mentioned it a few weeks ago. Something about the ability to beam through shields. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't our shields just a controlled version of a magnetic distortion?"

"That's exactly what our shields are, lad," Scotty nodded. "The problem is that those formulas haven't been approved for use by Starfleet personnel. I cannae guarantee that we'll get him back in one piece."

"Odds?" Pike asked.

"If I get it perfect, we have a seventy-one point one percent chance," the engineer said.

"Eighty-three seconds to detonation," Chekov alerted them.

"Do it," Pike ordered. "If we don't try, he's dead anyway."

Jayme closed her eyes and focused on staying calm, ' _We're coming_.'

' _You cannot bring the ship into orbit._ _They cannot see the Enterprise_.'

' _We know. Bones has an idea that he got from Mari, Scotty's making it happen. Hopefully, it'll work_."

' _If it does not…_ '

' _We will cross that bridge if and when we have to and not a second before. You can't give up. We're coming for you. Spock, I am coming for you_.'

"We have a lock," Chekov said. Jayme noticed that Scotty wasn't in the room anymore.

"Go," Pike said with a smile. She grabbed Bones' arm and sprinted to transporter room one. Spock was mostly materialized when they got there.

She couldn't help but smile, "You alright?"

"Are we still in orbit?" Spock asked.

"Oh, he's fine," Bones grumbled.

"Bridge to Kirk," Uhura said over the ship's communications system.

"Yea, Lieutenant?" Jayme asked as she stepped onto the transporter pad to take Spock's helmet off.

"Please notify Commander Spock that his device has successfully detonated," Uhura told them.

"Look at that," Jayme smiled, "you just saved the world."

* * *

"I assure you, Jim, I am quite alright," Spock told her. After a debrief and a quick medical exam, they were finally alone.

"I know," she smiled before giving him a good shove. He landed on the bed with a bounce.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I believe you are attempting to seduce me."

"Just attempting? I gotta up my game."

"Jim," he reached up, grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his chest. "Stop blocking your thoughts from me." She shook her head. "Tell me what has caused the distress that you are attempting to deflect."

"I'm not distressed," Jayme said. "I'm pissed. And since fighting with you doesn't get me anywhere, I figured this was a better alternative."

"Logical."

"I thought so. You were ready to die."

"I was," Spock said. "And I was not."

"You can't be both, that's illogical. And I'm the illogical one."

"I am aware. Logically, I accepted that the mission was not transpiring as intended. In that instance, the possibility of my death did not frighten me."

"Gee, that's good to know," she scoffed just as Spock rolled them over, pinning her under him.

"However, what would happen to you after my death does frighten me," his eyes meeting hers. "We have much to do in this life, t'nash-veh ashaya. I am not ready for our forever to end here."

"That sounds more like me than you," Jayme smiled.

"That is because it is something you thought after I was injured on Kusi Five," Spock said, his fingers brushing her temple. "Inside the volcano, I was afraid."

"But not of dying. You were afraid that you were going to leave me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I made a promise that I would not leave you and I fully intend to keep it," he sighed.

"Leaving and dying are two different things," Jayme chuckled.

"The outcome remains the same," Spock reminded her. "Did my counterpart tell you about his death?"

"He's not dead," she shook her head.

"He was," her husband said with a small smile. "He would not give me any details, he simply told me that his Jim and their friends jeopardized their careers and their lives, lost one of their children and destroyed the Enterprise all in an effort to get him back."

"That sounds like me," Jayme chuckled. "You really think I would do something crazy if you died?"

"I would be disappointed if you did not."

"Don't scare me like that again."

"That is not a promise either of us can make, k'diwa."

"It was a worth a shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote from Archer is from Enterprise episode Dear Doctor (1x13) where, in the name of non interference, they refuse to cure a culture of a planet-wide plague. I know Enterprise gets a ton of grief but this was just a really good Star Trek episode, IMHO. It gives a bit more insight to the thought process behind the Prime Directive and why it's important in a hundred years. Another one is Cogenitor (2x22) where Trip tries to change a culture he doesn't understand and the alien he befriended commits suicide. It's sad but it's another good one.
> 
> Pike's view on the Prime Directive, and Jayme's dislike, are an echo of Jim Prime. In TOS Jim always managed to find a way to get things done without outright violating the directive and I think that's what Into Darkness was trying to do with Nibiru but I don't think it worked. A line or two of dialogue to explain why they did what they did would've helped. I know they were setting up for Jim to get in trouble but it only lasted for 5 minutes and the whole thing was a wasted opportunity to show some of Jim's thought process and intelligence.
> 
> Anywho, we're jumping into Into Darkness. The only hint I'm giving is that it's AU.
> 
> t'nash-veh ashaya - My love.


	65. Chapter 65

"Am I the only one worried about this?" Bones asked as he stood in the turbolift with Jayme and Spock.

"No," the couple said in unison. Jayme couldn't help but smile when Bones gave them a look like he wasn't sure if he wanted to be amused or annoyed.

"Pike and I knew it was a possibility before we even brought the idea of helping Nibiru to the rest of you," Jayme told him with a sigh. "I didn't think the brass would be so fast about it though. The ink's barely dry on the reports."

"Our reports do not require…" her husband started.

"It's an expression, Spock," Bones said, cutting him off. "Means they made an abnormally fast decision."

"He knows what it means, he's just being deliberately and adorably obtuse," she smiled. "Go ahead and give us your logical explanation for why the brass is riding our backs."

"This is the flagship and we represent the best of the Federation. The Admiralty would be derelict in their duties if they did not exam our actions closer than those of the other ships in the fleet," Spock pointed out.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that they made us their PR darlings than anything else," Bones grumbled.

"That actually helps us," she said as they stepped into the corridor. "They praised us for saving the world, they can't punish us for doing the same thing without looking like idiots. They'll bitch and moan but at the end of the day, they can't actually punish us."

The brass wasn't happy that they saved Nibiru, which Jayme and Pike expected. As a result of that mission, the Enterprise was ordered to head back to Earth three months' shy of their actual return date. According to the messages that Pike got from Admirals Barnett and Marcus, the Admiralty wanted the command team to stand before a Board of Inquiry to explain their actions in person. After which, a decision will be made to determine if any disciplinary action would be taken against Pike, and possibly Jayme.

"They could still make our lives difficult," her best friend sighed.

Jayme let out a laugh as they walked into the officer's mess, "Well, the admirals have been doing that since Pike recruited me, I highly doubt it's gonna change over the next three days."

* * *

"There is no need to be anxious," Sarek said when she walked into his main office at the consulate. Unlike the rest of the family, he wasn't at Earth Spacedock when the Enterprise got there. Amanda said he was working on something, so Jayme knew exactly where he'd be.

"Why would I be anxious?" Jayme asked with a smile.

"The Admiralty is only doing their due diligence," her father-in-law said. "There is no need to worry about the outcome of the Board of Inquiry and the Review Board."

"I'm not worried," she said, leaning against the side of his desk. Sarek simply looked at her. "Well, I wasn't worried until just now. We thought we were just coming in to stand before the Board of Inquiry. Are you telling me that the Council's involved?"

"Nibiru is a newly discovered planet. The Review Board of the Federation Council is well within their jurisdiction to question the actions taken by the Enterprise. I do not believe it will be a full review," Sarek told her. "However, I have fielded multiple queries on the matter."

Jayme let out a groan, "Pike is just gonna love this."

The Review Board was the permanent subcommittee of the Federation Council that was responsible for tracking and admitting new worlds into the UFP. Which meant that all relevant data, along with first contact information fell under their purview. That also meant that Nibiru was as much their business as it was the fleet's.

"I see your penchant speaking in a sarcastic manner is intact," he said before looking up from the console. "Everything will be fine, ax'nav."

"'Fine' is an inadequate word with various meanings that I would not associate with you, sa-mekh," she chuckled.

"I was utilizing your vernacular."

"Spock does that all the time. I doubt he even realizes it."

"You have always been my son's singular focus."

"I know for a fact that that's not true. He always has a million thoughts running around in that brain of his."

"He keeps control over them all as not to overwhelm you, does he not?" Sarek asked.

"He keeps control over everything because he's Spock, it's just part of who he is," Jayme smiled. "What are you working on?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it with you," he told her.

"Are you at liberty to take a break from this and have lunch with your children?" she asked. "Sy's cooking and we managed to stop Mari and Bones from disappearing on us for a few hours."

"Must you always refer to your siblings with sobriquets?"

"The nicknames just mean I love them… Dad. So, lunch?"

"Sharing a meal with all of my children would be most satisfactory."

* * *

"Admiral Pike and Commander Kirk, they're ready for you," the yeoman told them. Jayme almost couldn't believe that the brass was dragging them in like this again. Almost.

"I would hope so, they're the ones who ordered us here in the first place," she muttered under her breath, earning a nudge and a smile from Pike before they stepped into the room.

It was quiet and a bit more oppressing than usual but Jayme wasn't worried. One, because she's already had to do a few too many of these in her short career to let them get under her skin. And two, Spock promised to feed her information through their bond, so she had a bit of an advantage. The CO and XO of the Enterprise listened to all the normal bullshit that comes with one of these hearings and waited until the three admirals and two councilors on the dais in front of them actually got around to acknowledging their presence. Fortunately, the first comment came from Marcus.

"Tell me more about this volcano that Commander Spock found," Pike's mentor said. For some reason, they were all looking at her. She waited for her CO to give her the go ahead before she responded.

"As Nibiru was a newly discovered planet, there wasn't much data outside the initial scans we received when assigned the mission," Jayme said. "During our survey, Commander Spock noticed anomalies in the planet's magnetic field, which caused disruptions with the atmosphere, as well as substantial seismic activity. He deduced and the senior geologist on the ship, Lieutenant D'Amato, concurred that the activity was increasing and posed a threat the civilization on the planet."

"In short, the volcano was highly volatile. Had it erupted, it would've killed everything, including the planet itself," Pike added.

"And this device you used?" Marcus asked. Pike, who didn't understand the science any more than she did but didn't have a Vulcan in his head, gave Jayme a nod.

"The Rankine Nullifier," she said. "It's cold fusion device that Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Scott and Ensign Chekov built using the plans for a similar device that a team of geophysicists developed as a solution for the earthquakes on Cimown Prime. It was, of course, adjusted for this situation but the idea was still the same. Once detonated, the device released a burst of thermonuclear energy to nullify the volcano."

"How large of a device?" Komack asked.

"About the size of a thick attaché case," Pike answered.

"And this series of transporter formulas?" Lei asked.

"We needed to beam Commander Spock back to the ship without dropping into atmo. The original plan was for the shuttle to bring him back but that became impossible. After the Yukon was damaged, Lieutenant Sulu, in order to remain concealed from the local population, set the shuttle's course into the lava, it… melted. There's no evidence it was there," Pike answered. "The transporter formulas were those that the team from the Vulcan Science Academy found during their examination of the Narada. Mister Scott's execution of Mister Spock's beam out was flawless."

"What is this really about?" Jayme asked, her impatience for bullshit getting the best of her.

"Watch yourself, Commander. You're not as important as some people in this room think you are," Archer said from behind her. Pike reached over and touched her arm, it was the only thing that stopped her from giving the nepotistic jerk a piece of her mind and probably getting tossed in the brig. At least she worked for her rank.

"You have the reports and logs from fourteen different officers, the answers to these questions are in those reports," Pike said, taking the words from her mouth. "I'll repeat my first officer's question; what is this about?"

"Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere. You violated the Prime Directive," Archer sneered. Something told Jayme that Archer wasn't the least bit happy that he wasn't on the board.

"So have twenty-six other captains. Of those, only three have been given more than a slap on the wrist; one tried to kill the natives, one killed seventeen of his officers and one started a war. The ones I find interesting are those who have retired with distinction or have been promoted, which if I'm not mistaken, include Admiral Lei. Twelve years ago, he violated the Prime Directive to save a planet from mortal danger not dissimilar from this incident. Nine months later, he got his first star," she said.

"You don't have access to my file," Lei said, sitting straighter.

"You'd be surprised at what I have access to, sir," Jayme said. Between Spock, Chekov and Gaila, there wasn't a system in the fleet that they couldn't get into. "Whatever we're here for, it's not Nibiru."

"While you may disagree with our actions, as the commanding officer of the ship in orbit over that planet, I was well within my right to make the choice I made," Pike told the people in the room.

"That doesn't make it the right choice," Komack said.

"You weren't there," Pike said. "I made the right call and if I had to do it again, I would."

"You would order your crew to risk their lives?" the female councilor, the only other woman in the room, asked.

"He didn't order us, or even ask us, to do anything. You're talking about the same people who stopped Nero, we don't need to be convinced to do the right thing," Jayme said. "We did what we always do, exactly what needed to be done."

"Even if it costs you your career?" Komack looked at her.

"If my last act as a Starfleet officer is saving the lives of an entire species, I can live with that," she told them. "Last I checked, humanitarianism was part of our mandate too. Just because you've all forgotten what our job actually is doesn't mean we have. The whole purpose of the Federation is to work together and help each other."

"We don't get to play God," Lei said.

"Funny," Jayme said, "because watching someone die when you have the ability to help them is exactly that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ax'nav - child  
> sa-mekh - father


	66. Chapter 66

"Really, it could've been so much worse then what it was," Jayme told her husband as she tugged off her dress gray uniform jacket when she finally got back to their room in the consulate.

"You were reprimanded," he pointed out as he stood at the door to the closet while she changed.

"Not officially. Mine was more a warning than anything and Pike doesn't give two shits about a slap on the wrist," she chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the only reason Marcus even did it was so that he didn't have to listen to Archer bitch from the peanut gallery." Spock gave her a look. "Traditionally, the peanut gallery is…"

"Where the least expensive seats in the theater are located. As an idiom, it is in reference to a group of people who criticize someone, often by focusing on insignificant details. I am aware."

"Yea, that. Like I was saying, it was still better than we thought it would be."

When all was said and done with the Board of Inquiry, Pike was given a formal reprimand for the 'willful disobedience of a direct order' since their assignment at Nibiru was an observation only mission. It would go in his record and he wouldn't be up for promotion for a while. Since he was one of the youngest people to attain the rank of Rear Admiral and he got to keep his command, he honestly didn't care if he never ranked up again.

Jayme fared better since she didn't commit a punishable offense; following your CO's lead isn't a crime unless they commit an actual crime. She did get a verbal reprimand from Marcus for insubordination but that was because she couldn't hold her tongue. The commanding officer of the fleet pulled her into his office and took her to task for ignoring protocol and being -slightly- disrespectful but it wasn't formal and it wouldn't go in her record. It was mostly a just warning not to do it again or, at the very least, not to get caught doing it again.

"That is an inappropriate response to the situation, Jim," Spock told her. She could feel a tiny bit of amusement from him in regards to her thought.

"But it's what he said. We all know I'm gonna get in trouble for being a smartass. Hell, the only reason I don't have a file littered with insubordination censures is because Pike trusts me enough to let me speak my mind. Can you imagine if we had a different CO? I'd stay in trouble until they kicked me out," Jayme laughed.

"I fail to see what you find so humorous," he said.

She smiled as she pulled the pins out of her hair, "I don't need a reason to find something funny, Spock."

* * *

"For the lady," the bartender said as he placed a drink in front of her. "Compliments of the gentleman in the corner." Jayme glanced over to a well concealed table in the bar where the cryptic message she got told her to go. Spock didn't follow but she knew that he'd send her back up in an instant if she needed it.

"Thanks," Jayme said, picking up the glass and heading over to thank her admirer. "Most people wouldn't peg me for a whiskey girl."

"Most people are idiots," came a crisp British accent. "Please, join me." Instead of sitting across from Harrison, she slid into the booth next to him. "I'm John."

"Jayme," she smiled. If she didn't figure it out from his message, the superfluous introduction told her that something was definitely up. Jayme could play along, to a point. "What brings you to the city by the bay?"

"Work."

"Which is?"

"I study people. You, for instance, walked into the room like you owned it. Your clothes aren't flashy but they're of good quality, which means you know what you like and you stick to it. Your jewelry and make-up are both minimal, which means you're comfortable in your skin and you aren't the least bit concerned with frills. You like to let your personality speak for itself. So, whiskey," he said with a small smile.

"That's pretty good," Jayme grinned.

"It's what I do. What about you?"

"I solve problems," she told him. To make it look good, he rested a hand on her leg and tapped her three times. Her eyes scanned the room and spotted the trio of people following him fairly easily.

"What sorts of problems?" he asked.

"All kinds. Some days it's hungry people, other days it's stopping a war before it begins. It really just depends on the day," she told him.

"I would love to hear more about that. Would you like to go somewhere quieter?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The pair of officers downed their drinks and got up, leaving through the back of the bar. Jayme opened her mouth to ask him what the hell was going on but he shook his head and gave her arm a sharp tug as a shockstick appeared half a foot in front of her. She let him worry about the person at the other end of the weapon while she worried about the guy who moved in behind them.

"Do you go looking for trouble?" Jayme couldn't help but ask as soon as the three men were down. The irony of the question was not lost on her.

"Pots and kettles, Kirk," Harrison chuckled. "Nice work in there, I wasn't sure if you'd play along."

"Well, I figured if you could just come see me, you would've. Asking me to meet you here meant that you probably had company. You know, only one of the idiots in the bar came out here, right?"

"I'm aware but we don't have time to worry about it. We need to get somewhere safe as surreptitiously as possible."

She smirked, "I got just the place."

* * *

"You brought him here?" Bones gave her a look.

"Of course I did. It's the safest place in the city for him to be," Jayme pointed out.

Before beaming everyone everywhere became common practice, major buildings all over the place had hidden entrances. The consulate was built with a series of tunnels under it for the emergency evacuation of the ambassador, his or her family and the staff. If they used the transporter, there would not only be a record that he was in the building but a copy of his pattern would be there as well. So, she walked Harrison into the residence right under everyone's noses, save Spock who knew they were coming.

"This is the safest place for him?" her best friend asked.

"Technically, this is Vulcan soil. Return to Terra can't attack me here without killing their movement before they've even began. They're already considered terrorists in some circles, attacking the home of the Vulcan ambassador and his Human wife would, at the very least, anger many people from both worlds. Besides, Clan Hgrtcha is not a group you want to cross," Harrison said.

"It could also be viewed as an act of aggression against the Federation, one which would not be taken lightly," Spock added.

"In other words, it's a fight that nobody would ever risk starting," Jayme said. "Now, Harrison, what the hell is going on?"

"It's beginning," the Section 31 agent told her.

"What's beginning?" Pike asked as he sat on the arm of the couch. She had messaged him to meet them at the consulate, he got there before she and Harrison did.

"Return to Terra. Whatever they have planned, they're putting it into motion," she muttered.

"Why don't you take it from the top?" her CO said.

"After I left the Enterprise, I was tasked with shadowing a Return to Terra member named Marla McGivers," Harrison told them. "She's a former Starfleet historian who became disillusioned with our chosen profession. She believes that humanity has the potential to bring ourselves into greatness without the aid of other species."

"So, she's xenophobic like the rest of them," Bones said.

"I don't think so. She's more isolationist than anything," Harrison sighed. "For the last month, she's been consulting on a special assignment of some kind for Return to Terra. The details of which still elude me. I was, however, able to get my hands on some information that they are going to target an Earth-bound Starfleet facility sometime within the next few days. That's why I was being followed."

"Do you know where the attack's going to take place?" Pike asked. Harrison shook his head.

"Why would they attack Earth?" Bones asked.

"They're not going to attack Earth; they're going to attack a Starfleet instillation on Earth. There's a difference. The purpose is two-fold. One, they'll make it look like Starfleet can't protect ourselves, which would mean that we can't protect anyone else. Two, whatever casualties there are will be victims of our cooperation with non-Humans. It'll cause a panic and fear," Jayme said quietly.

"Also, if they can make it look like aliens did it, they can play off of people's underlining xenophobia and they'll start pushing for all non-Humans to leave the system," Harrison said.

"Or they'll just round 'em all up and toss them into internment camps or something," she sighed.

"We would never…" Bones started but Pike cut him off.

"We've done it to our own people. The Jews in and around Germany, the Japanese-Americans during World War Two, Hispanic-Americans in the early twenty-twenties, a few different groups during World War Three. It's been done and redone more times than I care to think about. I doubt it'll get that far but never rule out the Human capacity for cruelty when there's fear."

"So, we're gonna stop them, right?" Bones asked.

"We lack too much information to mount an appropriate offensive," Spock said.

"Never stopped us before," Bones said as Jayme, Pike and Harrison's communicators all went off. "What?"

"There was a bombing at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London," Jayme muttered. "Marcus is calling for an emergency session at Daystrom."

"Spock and McCoy, go over everything we've been able to find out about Return to Terra. No detail is too small. We'll go over it when we get back. Jim, suit up. Harrison, you too," Pike said.

All four officers nodded, "Yes, sir."


	67. Chapter 67

2255

"You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you were."

"And who am I, Captain Pike?" Jayme asked the man across from her.

"Your father's daughter," the Starfleet officer said. Jayme could admit that she was probably a little like her dad, unfortunately for Pike, she was thinking more along the lines of Sarek. Except for their differences with their emotions, Jayme was just as stubborn and observant as her adoptive father.

"Hey, Lou, can I get another one?" she asked the bartender, who gave her a nod.

"For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios," Pike said.

"Sure learned his lesson," Jayme scoffed. If he's really trying to recruit her, he's going a crappy job of it.

"Well, it depends on how you define winning," the captain said. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Not for lack of trying on the universe's part, I assure you," she said before thanking Lou for the beer he sat in front of her. Pike gave her a look before plowing right through.

"You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, and in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost."

"Is this the part where you try to appeal to some non-existent loyalty to a man I never met? Please don't, it's annoying. What do you want?"

"Your aptitude tests are off the charts."

"They'd have to be, I went to school on Vulcan. Get to the point."

"You think you can settle for an ordinary life? Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special?" Pike asked. "Enlist in Starfleet." She knew it was a bad idea to agree to talk to him.

"That's funny," Jayme chuckled, her tone dripping in bitterness. "You want me to give Starfleet my life along with everything else they've already taken?" Her parents died for the Federation, then her best friend joined up and has all but disappeared from her life. Now this man who didn't even bother to read her whole file was trying to get her to join up too. Fuck that noise.

"If you're half the person your father was, Jayme, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight," he said. Jayme just glared at him. "You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada…"

"You have no idea where I've been for the last ten years, do you? Look, I know that Starfleet's important but that doesn't mean it's where I should be."

"And yet, you didn't tell me to go to hell," Pike said, giving her a look. He was right, she should've told him to kiss her ass but, for some reason she hadn't figured out, she stayed and listened. "Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow at oh-eight hundred." Pike rose from his seat and gave her a look. "You know, your father was the captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's. And yours. I dare you to do better."

* * *

"You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?" Pike asked with a chuckle. In all fairness, he's the one who recruited her, so any problems he had to deal with about her were on him. Hell, any problems she had were on him too.

"Of course I do, sir," Jayme said as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She's only been in San Francisco for a month and this was the third time somebody bitched to him about something, she didn't even know why she was in trouble. "What is it this time?"

"Lieutenant Fausto wants to kick you out of Interspecies Protocol," he said. Jayme just gave him a look. "It's a mandatory class that you have to take, Kirk."

"Then maybe he should teach it right," she pointed out. "I'm surprised more Starfleet officers haven't run off and gotten themselves into trouble based off that curriculum."

"If you have a problem with the class…"

"I have a problem being spoon fed bullshit. I also have a problem being graded by someone who has no idea what they're talking about. My paper on Greeting Protocols was flawless but I got docked because Fausto believes that I plagiarized information that I learned from personal experience. And he said that my information was wrong, even though I'm the one who grew up with a bunch of diplomats."

"He didn't mention that."

"Why would he?" Jayme asked with a sigh as Pike started searching through something on his console.

"Is this the only class where you're having a problem?" Pike asked without looking at her. "An actual problem."

"I'm pretty sure my Fed History instructor hates me and she refuses to except any of my work until five minutes before it's due," she told him. "Technically, I could've tested out but she refused to sign off on that too."

"I'll look into it," he told her.

"I don't need you to do that."

"First rule of being a good commanding officer; take care of your people."

"Yea, and what's number two?"

"The right person in the wrong place makes all the difference."

"Who told you that one?"

"Admiral Marcus during my plebe year," Pike smiled.

"Must've been some conversation," Jayme said.

"I asked him why he recruited me, that was his answer," he told her. "Looking at you, I'm starting to think he might've had a point."

"Me? Everyone knows that I'm only here because my last name's Kirk," she said with a chuckle. If she was being honest, Jayme didn't actually know why she was there. Part of it was that stupid dare but the rest was just a feeling she couldn't ignore.

"Your family has nothing to do with why I recruited you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I see greatness in you. I see someone with the potential to change the universe. Question is; what do you see?"

* * *

2259

"You're gonna be fine, Chris. We're gonna get you outta here," Jayme muttered to him, the shattered glass biting into her knees as she held his head in her hands. "John, help me."

"I need medical over here!" Harrison yelled from somewhere behind her before he pressed his hands against the wound on Pike's chest.

"Come on, Chris," she said. "You can't die on me. Don't you fucking die on me."

The meeting in the Daystrom Conference Room started out as normal and as boring as one of these things go, even for it being an emergency session. Admiral Marcus opened the meeting with a message he received from Lieutenant Thomas Harewood, who claimed responsibility for the bombing at the KMA before killing himself along with 42 others. Harewood's only indication of who he was working with came in the form of an old xenophobic quote that Jayme vaguely recognized.

Initially, Jayme was confused by the location since bombing an archive was half a step above pointless, especially for a xenophobic isolationist group. That's when she and Harrison -who Marcus referred to as an intelligence officer- realized that the bombing was just a set up. Harewood must've known that the protocol for a terrorist attack on a Starfleet facility would result in an emergency session. Before she could give voice to that thought, a jumpship appeared outside the conference room and started shooting.

While Harrison went to take down the ship, Jayme worked on pulling some of the other officers out of the line of fire. She saw it, the moment that Pike got hit while trying to pull a bleeding Captain Lewis to cover, but Jayme was too far away to do anything about it. When she got to her friend and mentor, Jayme saw something in his blueish-gray eyes that she didn't understand; peace. He wasn't going to make it and he knew it but he seemed to be okay with that fact. So, Jayme did the only thing she could think to do, she started talking.

"You were right, I didn't know where I was going. I didn't. I was pissed off at Starfleet for taking my parents and taking Spock and not stopping Kodos. Then you showed up and talked me into this and now we're here and you can't die on me because I don't know if I can do this. Chris, I don't know if I can do this, so you have to stay. You have to teach me. You have to teach me how to be a captain and you have to teach me how to keep them all safe," she rambled as a medic knelt next to them.

"You're... right person... Captain Kirk," her friend whispered before his eyes went completely out of focus and the pulse under her fingertips disappeared.

"Chris?" she asked, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "Chris?" Jayme glanced up at Harrison who was trying to find a pulse too but it was no use. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Chris."

"Commanders, he's gone," the medic told them. "He's gone."

* * *

"Talk," she growled at Harrison after slamming him against the wall in one of the dark hallways in HQ.

"Kirk…"

"You show up and three hours later my friend dies in my arms. I don't give a shit if it's classified or that I'm not Thirty-one. You will tell me what the fuck is going on or I'm gonna put your head through this wall."

"I... I don't…" Harrison started, he was cut off by Jayme's fist connecting with his face.

"Wrong answer," Jayme said.

"I believe there's a mole in the Admiralty."

"What do you mean 'there's a mole in the Admiralty'? Since when?"

"I genuinely don't know. What I do know is that the Kelvin Memorial Archive wasn't just an archive. The sub-levels were designated top-secret as part of a Section Thirty-one facility focused on the development of defense technology. Harewood was one of ours. I can't tell you more here," he told her. "I'd get us both killed before we could do anything about it."

"We? What makes you think I'd take you anywhere?" she asked.

"Like it or not, you're going to need my help. And while Pike wasn't my friend, the men and women in London were. They were good people who didn't deserve what happened to them any more than Pike did. Now, I know you don't exactly trust me, it means you're not an idiot. If you want to bring down the people responsible for this, and let's face it, we both know you do, you're going to need me."

Jayme glared at him for a minute because, as annoying as it was, he was right. "If I even suspect for one second that you had something to do with either of these attacks, I will kill you where you stand and I won't even feel bad about it."

"Fair enough," Harrison said with a nod. "Where should we start?"

"My gut's telling me that Return to Terra has something to do with this. So, we need to figure out if there's a connection between Harewood and McGivers. We also need to figure out why two exceptional officers went rogue."

* * *

"You need to take a breather," Bones said, pulling the PADD from Jayme's hands.

"No, I need to get this done," she told him, snatching it back. "The sooner the better."

"Look, Pike just died and…" he started.

"Pike died? Really?" Jayme asked with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "I was wondering where the blood on my uniform came from."

"…and you need to stop and think before you go off all half-cocked," her best friend told her, undeterred by her interruption. Behind him, T'Mar and Spock just watched. She knew from his thoughts that her husband agreed with Bones.

"What is it that you suggest I do, Bones? Curl up in a ball and cry like a baby? Sit quietly and wait until someone kills more of us? It took twenty-five years before my father's murderer was taken in and I'm the one who had to do it. It took thirteen for Kodos and, again, it just had to be me. Are you telling me that I should sit on my hands for the next seven years while the people who killed Pike, Admiral Komack, Captain Abbott, Captain Avante, Commander Stovek, Commander Yaidom and forty-nine others just get away with it?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Bones said with a groan. "I just think you just need to stop for a second and use your brain, Jimmy."

"Why? I'm using Spock's brain, it's a lot clearer than mine right now," she told him, it was only half true but the look on his face was hilarious. "We have a terrorist group that's targeting Starfleet officers. We have intel being leaked from somewhere and I'm inclined to agree with Harrison that it's probably an admiral."

"Why?" the southerner asked.

"Considering the timing of our recall and the events that transpired in the last twenty-four hours, it is only logical to assume that two things are connected unless or until we learn otherwise," Spock said.

"Exactly. I get what you're saying, Bones, I do. But right now, the only people we can trust with this is ourselves. I don't know what Return to Terra is planning but I know that we can't let them win," Jayme said. "I owe it to Chris to end this. We all do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I've been going back and forth about Pike's death since I started this story. Despite how much it breaks my heart, I wanted Pike to go down fighting like the badass hero his is.


	68. Chapter 68

"There is no need to hide your thoughts from me," Spock said quietly when he walked into their room.

"It's not exactly a pretty sight in my mind at the moment," she all but whispered, fully aware that he'd hear her. Listening to Bones, she decided to take a moment of clarity. In order to get the people that killed Pike, she needed as clear a head as possible.

"I can assure you that you are not alone," he said. "Admiral Pi… Christopher was my friend as well."

"I know," Jayme muttered as she lowered some of the blocks in her mind. "You never told him that you admired him, did you?"

"I did not," Spock said as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. After a moment, he slid his hand into hers, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. "I did not realize that I should have until I was unable to."

"'The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.'"

"Appropriate."

"It's Harriet Beecher Stowe. Pike said it to me once during a conversation about my parents. It took me weeks to figure out where he got it from," Jayme sighed. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything, t'nash-veh k'diwa," he said.

"We don't leave things unsaid. There are so many things I wanted to tell Chris and I never took the chances that I had. Then, when he was… when he was dying, I blanked. I said whatever came to mind and I didn't thank him or tell him I love him."

"He knew."

"I hope so but that doesn't make me feel better," she said with a small smile. "I know we have the bond and we can think things at each other but if there's something that we need to say, we should just say it."

"I love you," Spock whispered. "I am aware that I do not say those words often."

"I love you too. And, if I'm being honest, I never expected to hear you say it at all until you actually did," Jayme chuckled.

"Never?" he gave her a look.

"It was one of those things. You're more like Sarek than Amanda and getting your dad to express his feelings is near impossible for anyone who isn't your mother," she smiled.

"Then, by that logic, it should be of no surprise that I express my feelings to you," Spock pointed out with a small smile.

"You know what, I bow to your logic," Jayme chuckled. "We should probably go back out there."

"Yes, we should, adun'a," he told her. She pressed a quick kiss against his lips before heading back to the kids' office, as it was so affectionately dubbed by Sybok.

"I was just about to come get you," Bones said as they walked into the room. "Harewood had a little girl."

"We know, her name is Lucille," she said.

"Did you know she had pyrrhoneuritis?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, shit," Jayme muttered.

"That about sums it up. Or it would except for the fact that she no longer has it," Bones told them.

"That's impossible," she shook her head. "There's no cure."

"Don't I know it?" her best friend asked rhetorically.

Pyrrhoneuritis was a very rare autoimmune disease that originated off-planet and eventually made its way back to Earth. Anyone who contracted pyrrhoneuritis often lost a great deal of weight and would be in a lot of pain as the disease progressed. As far as the Federation knew, it was always fatal. Bones was all too familiar with the disease, it's what killed his father, David.

He told Jayme the story once and she never felt the need to ask him to repeat it. His father was a civilian doctor who set up a relief camp on one of the Federation colonies that got caught between Starfleet and the Klingons. David did his job, well, and he was fine when he got back to Earth, then he wasn't. Three months. David McCoy went from being an active and energetic doctor to being thin, crippled, on bed-rest and in excruciating pain in a span of just over three months.

David, in agony and high on painkillers, begged his son to turn off his life support. Agreeing to end his father's suffering is a decision that haunts Bones every day. Not only did he lose his father, his then-wife ran off with another man when she couldn't handle dealing with his sadness or grief. He was on his way to being a full-blown alcoholic when Pike did that annoying 'I see through your bullshit' thing and talked Bones into joining Starfleet.

"How does a nine-year-old end up cured of an incurable disease?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know. I accessed her medical records and I've been looking over her scans but I can't find anything that I could attribute her rapid recovery to," Bones said with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How rapid?" Jayme asked.

"She was dying, then, right before the bombing, her cells started to show major regeneration. If I was a betting man, I'd say she was given something in the hours before her father blew himself up," Bones said.

"Payment," she, Spock and Harrison said at the same time.

"She's gets a cure and he blows up a building in the name of the all mighty Return to Terra. Prime example of the worst of humanity," the doctor scoffed.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"That they're a prime example…" Bones started but she cut him off.

"No… Terra Prime," she muttered. "The quote Harewood sent in his message. ' _A new era is at hand... an era that will expose the concept of inter-species unity as an absolute and vicious lie.'_ Why didn't I put that together?"

"We were busy not getting killed," Harrison pointed out

"You wanna fill me in?" her best friend asked.

"The full quote is ' _A new era is at hand, an era that will expose the concept of inter-species unity as an absolute and vicious lie. An era that will witness the advent of a human-centric consciousness that will place our world before all others. As of this moment mankind casts off the shackles of alien interference and now determines its own fate. Terra Prime, forever._ ' It was delivered on all frequencies by John Fredrick Paxton, the leader of the underground isolationist group Terra Prime, shortly before he attempted to destroy Starfleet Command using the now-defunct Mars verteron array in twenty-one-fifty-five," Spock said.

"Commander Trip Tucker, from the original Enterprise, was able to redirect the shot away from the city and into the Pacific," Jayme said. She was not explaining the binary clone of Tucker and Commander T'Pol, not today anyway. "What do we know about Paxton?"

"Well, he died in prison, for starters. Paxton was the chief administrator of the Orpheus Mining colony on Luna in addition to leading the Terra Prime movement. Despite claiming that they were 'dedicated to the protection of life in all its diversity', he was not beyond murdering people who stood in his way, even other Humans. He was also a stanch follower of Colonel Phillip Green, who proposed theories on the 'purity of the Human race'," Harrison said with a sigh.

"Green. The guy who killed a few million people after World War Three?" Bones asked.

"His actions led to the deaths of thirty-seven million," Spock answered.

"The colonel outlined his rationale in a speech about how people must 'reject the impure and cast it out.' Some saw him as a genocidal madman. Others saw him as a visionary who _humanely_ euthanized radiation-afflicted individuals to stop them from passing on mutations and the suffering that would come with those. It's an argument that goes 'round and 'round every decade or so. I'm sure we know which side Paxton was on," she said.

"I'm sure we so," Bones said. "That doesn't explain why Harewood is quoting him."

"I was getting to that," Harrison said, turning the PADD in his hands so that they could see the picture.

"You wanted to show us a holo of Admiral Marcus?" Jayme asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harrison shook his head, "This is Paxton."

"No fuckin' way," she and Bones said in unison.

"Did he have children?" Spock asked.

"Two. A son and a daughter," Harrison said. "Both denounced their father's actions and left the sector. His son never married and never had children. His daughter…"

"Is Alice Marcus nee Paxton, Admiral Marcus' mother," Jayme finished as she read over Harrison's shoulder. "Anyone else got that feeling like our boss might be playing all sides?"

* * *

"Do you have any idea what could happen if you're wrong?" Barnett asked as they stood in Pike's dark living room.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when I'm not?" she replied. The admiral looked at her for a long moment before he sighed.

"What do you need?"

"A ship. Preferably the Enterprise. I know she doesn't have a CO at the moment but she's the only ship fast enough for us to follow the only lead we have."

"The Enterprise has a CO."

"Do you plan on introducing me to this person?"

"Don't be obtuse, Kirk, it doesn't suit you," he smiled. "The ship is yours. Chris always intended for you take over one day."

Jayme raised an eyebrow, "Respectfully…"

"Your commanding officer had faith in your ability to lead that crew in his absence and you have demonstrated, on multiple occasions, that you are more than capable," Barnett said. "Besides," he tossed a small box at her, "you don't have much choice in the matter."

"What…? Chris?" she asked as she looked at the small that looked like it was for jewelry of some kind. She opened it and scribbled on a piece of paper, in Pike's atrocious handwriting, was a note.

_Don't scratch the paint, kiddo._

"They're his original set," he said as Jayme ran her fingers along the full set of Captain's epaulettes for the dress grays. "His father gave them to him when he made rank and you're the closest thing Chris had to a kid, so…"

"He left them for me."

"Your paperwork is being fast tracked through the system but it'll still take a while for your promotion to be official. In the meantime, frocking has been authorized. Congratulations, Captain." Frocking is an old military term for someone who gets selected for promotion and is allowed to wear the insignia of the higher grade before the official date of their promotion. It meant that Jayme was now a captain in all the ways that mattered.

"This feels wrong," Jayme said quietly. Yes, she wanted to be captain but Pike's body was barely cold and they were already pushing her into his chair. It felt all kinds of wrong.

"It's what he wanted. If he were here, he'd name you as his successor and we all know it," Barnett told her.

"If he were here, we wouldn't be having this conversation," she pointed out.

"You're right. If he were here, he'd be handing you those himself," he smiled. "Do whatever you need to do to find the people responsible for Daystrom and the KMA. Stop them before they do something else." Barnett gave her a long look before he smiled. "He loved you, he was proud of you and, most of all, he believed in you. So, go out there and show them the greatness that my friend always saw in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you hadn't figured it out: Harrison isn't a bad guy at all. He's not a traitor or planning to double-cross them, he truly wants to help Team Enterprise on their mission. Marcus is... I 'm not telling yet. Khan may or may not make an appearance until later in the story, we shall see.  
> Peter Weller, who played Marcus, also played Paxton in the Enterprise two-parter Demons/Terra Prime. Since there's not much backstory on either and they are similar characters, I decided to make them related.
> 
> t'nash-veh k'diwa - My beloved


	69. Chapter 69

"I'm so sorry about Admiral Pike," Uhura said as they stood together in the turbolift.

"We all are," Jayme replied quietly.

"I know. Are you okay?" the other woman asked.

"Fine, thank you," the new captain sighed. "Actually, I'm not fine." She leaned over a stopped the turbolift before she looked at her friend. "He thought of me as his daughter. In a way, I always knew that but it didn't connect until..."

"Until he wasn't there anymore," Uhura finished. "And now you feel like the universe robbed you of another parent."

"I know it's crazy. I mean, I have Amanda and Sarek and I love them but there's always been this voice in the back of my head that says that they're Spock's parents, not mine. In the four plus years that I've known Pike, it was like having my own dad for the first time in my life. He was always protecting me and teaching me. He knew when to praise me and when to chew me out. Even when he wasn't there, he was there. The idea that he's just gone… That's crazy, right?"

"I had that feeling when my uncle died. I was ten and the shuttle we were in was damaged in a meteor shower. He went out to make repairs and got blown clear in an explosion. He talked me through saving my mom and dad but he knew he wasn't going to make it. We were so close and to hear his last moments... It was beyond painful. It felt like losing a parent. When I joined Starfleet, it was to honor him. To honor the sacrifice he made for his family."

"I joined because Pike talked me into it."

"You don't believe that any more than anyone else does. You joined to honor your family too," Uhura said with a knowing look. "You want everyone to think you didn't and you have yourself convinced that you didn't but you did. You joined because of your parents and the people you lost on Tarsus. You stayed because of the people you lost on the Farragut. And you won't quit because Pike risked too much for you to be here. The best you can do, the best we all can do, is honor Pike by going out there and proving to everyone that he was right… about all of us."

"He'd love that," Jayme chuckled. "We got this."

"Yes, Captain, we do," Uhura smiled before she restarted the lift. "Even if you don't, Spock won't let you fail."

"There is that," Jayme smiled. "Thanks, Nyota."

"Anytime, Jim," Uhura said just as the doors opened to the bridge. "After you."

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekov called as soon as her foot hit the deck inside the room. Everyone watched as Jayme walked over to the chair and sat down.

"You alright, kid?" Bones asked quietly.

"Yea," she gave him a small smile before glancing at the stripes on the sleeves of her duty dress. "Not exactly how I wanted or expected to be promoted but it's not like we can redo the last day and a half. Mister Sulu, how are we doing?"

"All moorings are retracted, Captain," her friend at the helm said.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a shipwide channel," Jayme ordered.

"Yes, sir," Uhura said. Jayme glanced at Spock, who was at his station, while she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Sulu, take us out," the young captain said.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said just before Uhura alerted her that the channel was open.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, our commanding officer and friend, is dead. We have evidence to suggest that the people responsible are operating in the Mutara sector, a region of unexplored Federation space near the Klingon Neutral Zone. We are on our way there now," she took a breath. "When Pike assembled this crew, he did so with the knowledge and conviction that we were the best that Federation had to offer. He believed in each of us and today… Today is when we show everyone why. Alright. Let's go get these bastards. Kirk out."

* * *

"It's a Federation ship, Captain. Some variation of the Oberth-class," Chekov told her with his thick accent. She really shouldn't be surprised that the ship they found was one of theirs.

"I'm getting no response to our hails, sir," Uhura added. Jayme looked at Harrison.

"It's the USS Vanguard, it's… _one of ours_ ," he said, confirming her suspicion that it was a Section 31 ship without giving it away to the officers on the bridge who didn't need to know.

"What's it doing out here?" Jayme asked.

"I don't know, Captain. It's a stealth refit with a crew of twenty and a primary function as a mobile research center. It has the ability to defend itself but it's not built for active combat," Harrison said.

"What manner of research?" Spock asked.

"It usually depends on their orders but mostly biological," the Section 31 officer told them.

"Like the kind of research that would be able to cure Lucille Harewood of an incurable disease?" Bones asked.

"You think my colleagues…" Harrison started but Jayme cut him off.

"Went rogue. That is one possibility."

"And the other?" Bones asked.

"We missed something," she sighed. "Chekov, what's their status?"

"Everything is offline. Shields, weapons and the warp core," the navigator told her.

"Spock, lifesigns?" Jayme asked.

"Ten. Four of which appear to be in cryogenic stasis. I am attempting to access the ship's logs from here to discern why," her husband said. While the others on the bridge couldn't tell, Spock's thoughts told her that he was more than a little intrigued.

"Don't bother, you can't get past the firewall," Harrison said.

"He'll just go through it, around it and under it before anyone knows what hit them," Jayme smiled. "Spock's never met a computer that he couldn't crack, especially, a Federation computer. He wrote a lot of code for these systems." She thought about it for a long moment. "Uhura, have Cupcake, Jarv and Zahra meet us in transporter room one. Harrison and Sulu, you're both with me. Spock, you have the ship."

"Be careful, Captain," Spock told her. The ' _I can't lose you_ ' was delivered in their minds.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

"Oh, thank god," the blonde in the brig said with a sigh. Though Jayme's never been officially introduced, she recognized the blue-eyed beauty with the British accent.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" Jayme asked. The woman was wearing a little black dress and there was a pair of heels on the floor behind her, not exactly the attire of an officer on a research assignment. Jayme didn't have to be a genius to know that Doctor Carol Marcus was not there willingly.

"Other than my date getting murdered in front of me and being held in here for I don't know how long, I'm fine. I would really appreciate it if you could get me out, Kirk," Carol sighed.

"Can we trust her?" Sulu asked as he looked the admiral's daughter over with cautious eyes.

"That depends on what she tells us," Jayme muttered before looking at her team. "Cover the exits. Doctor Marcus is going to tell me what happened, how she ended up here and anything she knows about Return to Terra before I even think about letting her out."

"That's a short conversation, I was on a date, we were ambushed, he was killed, I was drugged and I woke up here. I don't know anything about Return to Terra. I do know what the team on this ship was attempting to do. What do you know about the Eugenics Wars?" Carol asked.

"The Eugenics Wars were a series of conflicts fought on Earth between nineteen-ninety-two and nineteen-ninety-six. They were the result of a scientific attempt to improve the Human race through selective breeding and genetic engineering. Parts of Earth were devastated and nearly forty million people lost their lives. We almost pushed ourselves back into the dark ages. What does a two hundred and sixty-three-year-old war have to do with anything?" Jayme asked.

"Those experiments, the augmented Humans, were the pinnacle of our race. At least, they were intended to be. Mentally and physically superior to ordinary men and women. Five times stronger. Higher lung efficiency. Double the intelligence. They also had enhanced senses, including an ability to hear beyond that of Human capabilities. Regenerative abilities. The downside was that along with their superior genetics, the Augments were aggressive and arrogant, flaws which the scientists were unable to correct at the time due to the infancy of the science," the other blonde said.

"So, this ship is trying to find a fix for that?"

"No. I can only speculate, since I've been in here for a while, but I believe that the intention is to harvest their abilities, good and bad. The Augments rose to power and held dominance over a large portion of Humanity in the early nineteen-nineties. Return to Terra is going to use them to push their agenda."

"You mean there are Augments on this ship? How?"

"There are only a few at the moment, the others are elsewhere. In nineteen-ninety-six, after the Augments were defeated by the normal Humans, they were condemned as criminals and forced into exile. A group of eighty-five Augments fled Earth aboard the Botany Bay, a sleeper ship. It was found adrift last year. Only one was awoken and the others, it appears, are being used."

"To cure incurable diseases, it seems," Harrison muttered. "Their genetics could fix a number of medical problems while also using their aggression to fight what will undoubtedly be a war."

"And your dad is right in the middle of it," Jayme said.

"Of course he is, he's being blackmailed. My life for his cooperation," Carol said. So, Marcus wasn't a traitor, he was simply doing the only thing someone in his position could do; he was protecting his kid by helping the bad guys.

"Thank god for that," the captain sighed. Carol gave her a look. "Sorry, it's just…"

"My father was friends with your mother and he was your mentor's mentor. I'm sorry about Pike," the other woman said. Jayme raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing captain's stripes. If you were promoted through normal channels, my father would've mentioned it. He's quite impressed with you. Something had to have happened to Admiral Pike for you to jump the promotion list."

"He was killed in an ambush on HQ, a bunch of people were. I'm starting to think that your father might've been the target. What I can't figure out is why he erased the information about Paxton from his file?"

"I'm not so sure that he did. My father has never been shy about who his grandfather is. He uses that information as a cautionary tale of what could happen when we allow bigotry and hatred to overrule common sense. If that information was moved or deleted, it wasn't him. I know my father has done some unsavory things in the name of the Federation but he's not a traitor. If he did do it, it was on purpose."

"It's a clue," Sulu said. "Marcus is being set up to take the fall for all of this so he tampered with his own file to give us a hint."

"So, why his grandfather?" Harrison asked.

"Because of how Paxton ended up in prison," Jayme muttered.

"He attacked Starfleet and he was stopped by..." Sulu said before a look crossed his features. "Oh, shit."

"He used his grandfather to tell us who the mole in the admiralty is," Jayme muttered. "Zahra get her out of here. Fellas, we need to secure this ship." The captain opened her communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, Captain," Uhura said.

"Uhura, I need you to get me everything we can find on Admiral Henry Archer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since STID draws on ST2, I figured that I'd do the characters some justice and throw a bit of TOS episode Space Seed, which was the set up for ST2, in there.  
> As for the mole, I had one person who figured out that it wasn't Marcus. Admiral Archer, the grandson of Captain Archer and the jackass who's been giving Jayme and Spock nothing but grief, is the mole.


	70. Chapter 70

"Put your arm through the hole. I'm going to take a blood sample," Bones told the woman sitting in the Enterprise's brig. They found her on the bridge of the Vanguard, just where they thought she'd be.

"I haven't been augmented, if that's what you're after," McGivers told him.

"It wasn't. Arm. Now," Bones said. The redhead let out an irritated sigh before she walked over to the barrier and stuck her arm through the hole.

"You know, capturing me won't change anything, Kirk," the former lieutenant said.

"Bones, we good?" Jayme asked.

"Yea. I'll let you know what I find with her blood and with the people in sickbay," her CMO said before walking out of the room.

"Ignoring me, Captain? That's not nice," McGivers smiled.

"You and your friends killed my mentor, you're lucky that I haven't snapped your neck and sent you back to them in pieces," the young captain growled. She could feel Spock in the back of her head, imagining what would happen if Jayme decided to follow through on her threat. Normally, he would have a list of objections but treason is the only crime on Vulcan that was still punishable by death. Since McGivers was a traitor, it was only logical for Jayme to want her dead. "I don't know which is worse; the fact that you turned your back on your oath to the Federation or the fact that you honestly think you can win."

"Like you? Your father. Your mother. Your Uncle James. Hoshi Sato. The Rileys. Tess Leighton. Your kids from Tarsus. Garrovick. Drake. Morwood. Crane. Kodos. Komack… Pike. Do you honestly feel like you're winning, Captain?" the other woman asked with a smirk. "All those you've lost could have been saved."

"Maybe they could've been but to discount the sacrifices that those men and woman made for others is a slap in their faces. My parents, Captain Garrovick, Drake, Morwood and Crane all died honorably so that their shipmates didn't have to. And everyone else on that list was killed by Return to Terra in some form or fashion. Even Kodos did the right thing in the end," Jayme said. "Your idea of what it means to win and mine are vastly different."

"That may be true but it doesn't change anything. There's a new world order coming. You will all fall in line… or you'll just fall," McGivers told her.

"If Archer thi…" Harrison started.

"Archer's not in control. He thinks he is but he'll soon learn or he'll die. Personally, I'm hoping for the latter," the redhead smiled.

"We're done here," Jayme said before walking out of the room, Harrison following.

"You didn't ask her anything."

"She doesn't know anything that we can't figure out for ourselves. Besides, she already told me what I needed to know; she's not even remotely in charge. If she were, she'd know that killing Archer is actually a bad idea."

"He's a traitor."

"He's also a symbol, like me. His mother and grandfather were the epitome Federation heroes. Hell, without Jonathan Archer, there would be no Federation. I don't know why the admiral turned but I do know that his death is bad for both sides. Return to Terra wouldn't have the access they need to run around mostly unnoticed and every world that joined the Federation as a result of former President Archer's influence or intervention could renounce. Not to mention the Klingons and Romulans exploiting the situation to their benefit. We'd be at war on all sides. Which means McGivers isn't calling the shots. She doesn't like that he's alive but she doesn't have the authority to kill him."

Harrison sighed, "Where does that leave us?"

"With whatever Spock, Uhura and Scotty just found," she told him just as her communicator beeped. "Tell me what you guys got."

"Coordinates," Scotty told her. "Two-three-one-seven-four-six-one-one."

"Io," Harrison said. "Those are the coordinates of a Section Thirty-one space station orbiting Io, one of Jupiter's moons."

"Is there anything you guys don't have?" Jayme asked him.

"Not that I know of," the agent said with a smirk.

"Spock's in the logs and it appears that that's where the other Augments are. He also found something about someone named Khan Noonien Singh," Scotty said.

"Please tell me that they didn't wake him up," Harrison said, a deep frown marring his features.

"It looks like he's the only one they did wake up," Uhura said over the comm. "From the sound of your voice, I'd say that's a bad thing."

Harrison let out a groan, "Yes. It means that this just got a whole lot worse."

* * *

"There are madmen, there are tyrants and then there is Khan Noonien Singh," Harrison told the Enterprise's senior staff -with the exception of Sulu- as they gathered in the private room in the medbay where two of the Augments were. "He is among the most notorious of the augments conquerors of the Eugenics Wars. In nineteen-ninety-two, he became the 'absolute ruler' of more than a quarter of the planet. The following year, other Augments followed in his footsteps and simultaneously seized power in over forty nations. Khan considered himself a prince 'with power over millions.' Unlike some other nations ruled by Augments, under his rule there were no massacres and no wars of aggression until he was attacked. But once he was attacked, it was brutal."

"Of all the Augments, Khan was the most respected but also the most feared. In addition to all of the physical attributes that came with his superior genetics, he's also brilliant, cunning, manipulative, vicious. He would not hesitate to kill all of us if he believed that we were a threat," Carol added, PADD in hand. Bones was keeping her in the medbay for observation but, from the look of it, she wasn't about to be left out. Jayme really couldn't blame her.

"And Archer woke him up, that's just great," Bones sighed. "Why?"

"To exploit his savagery. I don't know what deal was made but I can almost guarantee that Khan will kill the admiral when he's gotten everything he can from him," Harrison said.

"That makes sense, Khan has the intellect and Archer has the resources," Chekov said.

"I thought genetic engineering was considered anti-Human. Why would Return to Terra use this Khan guy and his friends?" Bones asked.

"I believe," Spock said, "that you have just answered your own question. It is a simple misdirection."

"Everyone will be so worried about Khan and his followers that they won't notice when Archer makes his play," Uhura sighed.

"Since Augments are about as anti-Human as a Klingon, nobody will link Return to Terra to any of this. After the dust has settled, they can push their humanistic, anti-expansion, isolationist agenda and people will be more receptive to it," Jayme added.

"But wouldn't they have to kill the council or something?" her best friend asked.

"Ye mean, like they tried to do to the brass?" Scotty asked. "Attacking HQ dinnae seem to take much effort, going after the council cannae be much harder. Especially since we're the only ones who even think they're in danger and they have superhumans."

"We have to get to Io," Carol said. "Even if we stop Archer, Khan is the bigger threat. We have to bring him in or none of this will matter."

"We can't just waltz into a secret space station," Bones told the weapons specialist.

"No, but the Vanguard probably can," Jayme smiled. "I have a really stupid idea."

"I volunteer," Spock said, picking up the thought in her head.

"You want to go on a mission against an anti-alien organization? You'll stick out like a sore thumb," the captain pointed out.

"As will you. You are on Starfleet's recruitment materials," her husband reminded her.

"I'm not," Harrison said. "Being a Section Thirty-one agent, it is my job not to stick out and I've been there before. Whatever this plan is, I'm in."

Jayme smiled, "Great, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

"Proximity alert, sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us," Sulu told her four hours after they got their plan underway.

"We know who it is, we just gotta buy some time for the others to do what they need to do," Jayme said, sharing a look with Spock. Even at maximum warp, the Vanguard still had a few hours before they got to the Io Facility and they all knew it. "ETA, Mister Sulu?"

"Nine seconds, Captain," the helmsman said, taking a deep breath.

"Shields up. Yellow alert," she told him. He gave her a nod as he input the commands. A few seconds later, a massive ship dropped out of warp in front of them.

"According to the information that Doctor Marcus has provided, the ship's signature is a match for the Vengeance. A Dreadnought-class starship that was designed for hostilities with the Klingons. It was never approved for construction, however, Admiral Archer did have access to the plans and the resources," Spock told the officers on the bridge.

"It's huge," Sulu muttered.

"What do we know?" Jayme asked.

"The vessel is two times larger than the Enterprise and has three times the speed. Its bridge is smaller than ours and it features an expansive shuttle bay. Automation is common aboard the ship as it is enhanced so as few as one person can command the vessel via voice commands," her husband said. "She is armed with phaser arrays capable of firing while at warp, multiple torpedo launchers and other experimental weaponry that Doctor Marcus' team engineered."

"So, we can't get into a fight with her without getting ripped to shreds. That's just great," the young captain muttered.

"They're hailing us, sir," Hawkins alerted her from Uhura's station. The ship's chief communications' officer volunteered to go with Harrison, as did Cupcake, Zahra, Barnes, Kyle and Chapel. Jayme wished like hell she could go with them but she trusted her officers to get their job done.

"Of course they are. On screen. Broadcast shipwide, for the record," Jayme said.

"Captain Kirk," Archer said as he appeared on the viewscreen.

"Admiral Archer," she said, letting out a breath. "I wasn't expecting you, sir. That's a hell of a ship you got there." Hopefully, he'll buy this unaware act she's got going.

"Well, you can't know everything that goes on with the brass, Commander Kirk," the admiral told her, deliberately ignoring her promotion. Jayme decided not to take the bait.

"Of course not, sir," Jayme said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Kirk. Why do you ask?" Archer gave her a look.

"This isn't exactly where you'd expect to see one of the top admirals in the fleet just days after an ambush on HQ," she said. "Not unless it's important, of course. The Enterprise is happy to lend our assistance, if that's the case."

"Captain, they're scanning our ship," Sulu whispered.

"ls there something I can help you find, Admiral?" Jayme asked.

"You have a prisoner in your brig," Archer said.

"Former Lieutenant Marla McGivers, sir. We found her with some known terrorists and she expressed that there may be a plot to end your life," the captain said, it wasn't exactly a lie. "Considering the last few days, I felt that it was in both yours and the fleet's best interest to detain her until we can fully determine the threat level."

"Perhaps I'll be able to get some answers from her," the admiral said. "Have her moved to the transporter room and we'll beam her over."

"Of course, sir. She'll be ready in a few minutes," Jayme smiled just before Archer closed the connection from his end. "Don't drop those shields just yet, Sulu."

"Aye, Captain," the helmsman nodded.

"This is a bad idea, Jim," Spock told her as she headed towards the door.

"I haven't said anything yet," she smiled. "Sulu, take the con."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. It is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of ship systems. Which means you intend to beam over in McGiver's place," he said as they walked together down the corridor. "l will go with you."

"No, I need you here," Jayme said.

"I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment," her husband said. He purposely avoided any mention of their relationship because she -and everyone else- already knew how he felt about her jumping into danger.

"Look, I know that what I'm about to do doesn't make any sense but it's the hand I was dealt. I have to protect the one thing I can't live without; you. So, I'm going over there and I'm going to try to stop Archer because I know that if he wins, there will be nothing stopping him or anyone one else from coming after you and Mari and Sy and Sarek and Gaila. I am done losing my family members for political bullshit. I am done watching my family bleed so that someone can make a point. It ends today. Even if it kills me, it ends."


	71. Chapter 71

"That's not good," Jayme muttered as pain exploded on her right side.

"It was foolish of you to come over here alone," Archer said as he looked around the bridge at his downed officers. As soon as she materialized, Jayme started shooting. Everyone from the transporter room to the bridge went down before they even realized what was happening. Then, she took out the officers on the bridge. Fortunately for all of them, she was using the heavy stun setting. Unfortunately for her, Archer managed to disarm her and deliver a hit to her side before she could do anything about it. "Then again, you've always been foolish."

"That's rich coming from you," she scoffed as she pushed herself up. "The universe at your fingertips and this is what you do with that power? Your grandfather must be rolling over in his grave with the way you used his name to cause chaos and destruction."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," the admiral growled at her.

"No? I know that Zephram Cochrane and the other Henry, your great-grandfather, spent years pulling Earth into the warp age. They fought to get the Warp Five Complex built. I know that your grandfather and his friends spent years keeping the NX program going, even getting grounded for his troubles. I know your grandfather was the captain of Enterprise and he went out into the unknown with nothing but his brains, his instincts and eighty of the bravest people to ever walk the Earth. They fought everything from Klingons to Xindi but their biggest threat came from home. If it wasn't for Jonathan, we would still be a world at war with ourselves. What's more, you know it and you don't give a shit."

"Such an idealist. You have no idea what it takes to lead…"

"What, like you? You sit behind a desk, like you've done your entire career, and you make decisions about things you'll never hope to understand while people like me and my father fight and die. I may have followed my parents into the fleet but that's were my similarities to them end. I was born in chaos and I've somehow managed not to let that control or destroy me. I use it like a weapon, those feelings. You… you had everything handed to you and you still fucked it all up."

"I could kill you right now," Archer said.

"Better men than you have tried and all it did was piss me off," Jayme said, her eyes on the phaser in his hands. "If you're gonna do it, you better make damn sure I'm good and dead because if I'm not, if there's even a tiny flicker of life left in me, I will rain down hell on you that'll make the Klingons look soft by comparison."

"I said I could kill you, I didn't say that I would. At least, not before I show you something," he said as he went over to a console and input some commands. "I hope you've said everything you needed to say to your husband."

"You can't destroy the Enterprise," she told him. Spock didn't even bother prepping their ship for evasive maneuvers, he knew Jayme had something up her sleeve.

"Can't I?" Archer said with a smirk before pressing the last command. The look faded from his face just as fast as it appeared when nothing happened.

"Problem? Like the weapons systems not firing, perhaps?" Jayme asked. "I would say something like 'I hate when that happens' but the Enterprise has never really had that issue."

"What did you do?" he charged at her, grabbing Jayme by the throat. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I've been here with you this whole time," she said with a smile. "Now, Scotty and Harper, on the other hand…"

If Archer really thought she beamed over alone, he really was an idiot. Taking McGivers' place actually had three purposes. One, she owed it to Chris to confront Archer herself. Two, the blood test that Bones did on McGivers revealed that she was pregnant with, judging by the genetics, Khan's child and there was no way they were going to let anything happen to that child regardless of who it's parents were. And three, they had no chance against the Vengeance in a straight up fight, so they had to disable the combat systems from inside the ship. When Archer's people beamed over Jayme thinking she was McGivers, Scotty and Harper, one of his best engineers, took her hand at the very last second and hitched a ride over.

"You're just a distraction," Archer said as realization dawned on him.

"It's one of my favorite roles to play," Jayme chuckled.

He let her go before opening a comm channel, "Attention, crew of the Vengeance…"

"That's not gonna help either," she cut him off. "Other than the four idiots up here with you, we already beamed everyone to the brig on the Enterprise. Who do I have to talk to to get an expansion on my brig, by the way?"

"You…" Archer growled and pointed the phaser at her head.

"I wouldn't do that," Jayme told him.

"And why is that?" the admiral asked with a snarl.

"Because I will kill you before my captain hits the ground. Drop it," Scotty said as he walked into the room with his own weapon pointed at Archer.

"See, that, right there, that's what we call loyalty to your shipmates. And upholding your oath to the Federation. And looking out for your friends. All things you forgot in your bid for power," she said as she held out her hand for the phaser. "It's over, Archer. You can't win."

"And you think you can?" Archer laughed. "There's a war coming, Kirk. You think you can lead us? You think it's just the Klingons and the Romulans?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care because, right now, the threat is in front of me. Whatever comes, I have my ship and my crew and I know that we can handle it as long as we stick together. This, right here, this isn't the way to deal with anything, let alone a war. You unleashed a boogyman into the universe. You think Khan is just gonna let you go? Let you live? Before they were exiled, he and his followers committed the mass genocide of any beings they considered to be inferior. After he culls our planet, he's gonna do the same to everyone else. You started this, you can help me end it," she said.

"No, I can't," Archer said quietly. "I was trying to do what was necessary. We are no match for some of the things we've run into out here. Things that took my mother and your father. My advice, Miss Kirk; run."

"Archer!" Jayme called as she made a dash at him but it was too late. He put the phaser under his chin and pulled the trigger. Unlike hers, his weapon appeared to be on maximum and took his head clean off. Though clean might be relative. She and Scotty shared a look. "Fuckin' idiot."

* * *

"We should've brought the other ship," Jayme muttered as they dropped out of warp near Io. It was a mess of epic proportions. Pieces of the station and a handful of ships were all over the place.

"If Khan were to somehow gain control of the Vengeance…" Spock started.

"We would all die. I know," she finished. Jayme made the decision to put Bailey, Jarv and a team on the massive and powerful ship before ordering them to the other end of Federation space. If Khan got his hands on that ship this would all be pointless. "Do we have contact with the Vanguard?"

"Coming online now, sir," Hawkins said just as Uhura appeared on the viewscreen. She was sitting in the command chair while Zahra manned the helm.

"You guys alright?" Jayme asked.

"Nothing McCoy can't fix" Uhura said with a small smile. Judging from her posture, Jayme and Spock could both tell that she hurt her shoulder. They both gave her a knowing look. "I'm banged up but better than some of the others. Hendorff is out cold in medical, Barnes and Kyle are both dead."

"Harrison and Chapel?" the Enterprise's captain asked around the lump in her throat. She didn't know Kyle or Barnes as well as a lot of people on the ship but they were both good people and good officers.

"Chapel's in the medbay with Hendorff. Harrison went after Khan on the station, he hasn't reported back," Uhura said. Jayme knew her well enough to know that she was worried.

"We'll handle it, you get that ship to Earth Spacedock," Jayme ordered. "Send us some backup."

"Yes, sir. Vanguard out," Uhura said before she closed the comm.

"Spock, you and Bones are with me. Sulu, take the con."

* * *

"You couldn't bring somebody else on this mission, Jim? I'm a doctor, not a secret agent," Bones grumbled as they walked through a depressurized section of the Io Facility in their EVA suits, their magnetic boots keeping them from floating away.

"We're all playing different roles today, buddy," she told him as a body floated past her head. "So many lives lost for nothing."

"That is the consequence of allowing one individual to retain an excessive amount of power and failing to monitor their actions," Spock said.

"Boy, you're a real comfort," Bones said.

"He's right," Jayme sighed. "You said it yourself 'power corrupts'. Archer was given too much power and it corrupted him."

"I didn't say it, I was paraphrasing John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton, first Baron Acton. 'Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men'," Bones told her. Jayme gave him a look. "What? You're not the only ones who read just for the hell of it."

"Good to know," she smiled. "The room on the other side of this airlock looks pressurized. Spock?"

"I will have it open momentarily," her husband said as he hacked the panel, which only took him a few seconds. The three officers walked into the airlock and the doors hissed closed behind them.

"That was foolish, Captain," a voice said over the intercom.

Jayme let out a groan, "I really wish people would stop saying that to me."


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the voice at the end of the last chapter was Khan. Once I read the IDW comic, Khan, I didn't mind Benedict Cumberbatch's casting as much as some people (partly because I'd watch him in anything) but in separating the characters, I had to imagine someone in my head for a reference and I went with Sendhil Ramamurthy from Heroes. There's a really good scene in the episode Parasite where he kidnaps ZQ and it's just the two of them going back and forth.

"I'm a doctor and he's hurt. If you're gonna cut my throat, make it quick because I got things to do," Bones told the man with the blade to his neck. Harrison was on the deck with blood coming from a wound on his head and their grumpy southern doctor was not even remotely in the mood to deal with whoever just pulled the three Enterprise officers from the airlock. "It's most effective if you cut the carotid artery, just under the left ear."

"Release him, Otto," another man said. Jayme could tell by the way the man deferred to him that this was probably Khan. No wonder McGivers switched loyalties; he was handsome, insanely so, with black hair, brown eyes and skin that reminded her of melted caramel. The most striking thing about him was his presence; she could almost feel the atmosphere shift when he walked into the room. "I like a brave man."

"Good for you. I'll let you know when I decide to give a shit about your opinion," Bones said before he rolled Harrison over and checked his pulse. "He's still with us, Jim. He got knocked around pretty good but it looks like a concussion is the worst of it."

"And I was almost worried," Jayme said.

"Captain Jayme T. Kirk," the man said as he looked at her. "I am Khan."

"You want a cookie?" she asked.

"I was hoping for something else, Miss Kirk," Khan said.

"Oh? This I gotta hear," Jayme chuckled.

' _Careful. We do not know what he will do if he is angered_ ,' her husband thought.

' _There had to be a thousand officers on this station, other than Harrison and the big guy, all we've seen is bodies. I'm well aware of what he's willing to do, I just don't care_ ,' she thought back.

"You see, there's a woman…" Khan said.

"Aren't there always?" Bones asked rhetorically as he cleaned up the ugly gash on Harrison's head. "What she do; break the mighty Khan's heart?"

"I lost contact with her," Khan said, his eyes on Jayme. "I have a feeling that you would know where I could find her."

"Do you experience these feelings often?" Spock asked. "Perhaps when you made your undocumented journey from Earth?"

"We sought adventure, Captain. Adventure. There was little else left on Earth," Khan said. Even though Spock was the one talking, his gaze remained on Jayme. It was creepy, to say the least.

"There was the war to end tyranny. Many considered that a noble effort," her husband pointed out.

"Tyranny, sir?" Khan gave them a look. "Or an attempt to unify humanity?"

"Unify, sir? Like a team of animals under one whip?" Spock asked. Jayme was going to jump in but he was doing a good job without her.

"I know something of those years. Remember, it was a time of great dreams, of great aspiration," the Augment said.

"Under petty dictatorships," the half-Vulcan next to her growled. He was so getting laid later, this whole 'challenging a superhuman' thing was really hot.

"One man would have ruled eventually. As Rome under Caesar. Think of its accomplishments," Khan said. "You are an excellent tactician, Captain. You let your second in command attack while you watch for weakness."

"Maybe I just like his voice," she smiled. "Or maybe I like watching the 'last of the tyrants' squirm."

"You think yourself clever," Khan said, stepping into her personal space. "I'll admit to being intrigued by you, however, you are all inferior. Mentally, physically. In fact, I am surprised how little improvement there has been in human evolution. Improve a mechanical device and you may double productivity. But improve man and you gain a thousand fold. I am such a man."

"You are delusional," Jayme chuckled. "You think yourself some kind of savior but you are nothing."

"I am better," Khan told her.

"At what?" she asked.

"Everything," he said.

"I highly doubt that," Jayme shrugged. He was getting agitated, which was exactly what she was going for. Bones looked at her like she was crazy but Spock was ready to step in when necessary. "You're a lab rat. Some experiment gone horribly wrong. Everything that makes you special was the handy work of a scientist. Me, on the other hand, I had to work for it. You do know what that is, right? Work?"

"Where is Marla?" Khan asked.

"Who?" she said, feigning ignorance.

"I will not ask again," the Augment said, motioning to his friend. Otto grabbed Bones by his suit's harness and held his blade to the doctor's throat. "Tell me where she is or I will kill him."

"Actually, Otto is the one with the knife. You're making my point for me," Jayme smiled.

"Perhaps I should kill you. They will tell me what I want to know," Khan said.

"No, they really won't," she chuckled. "If you kill me, I'll be dead and they'll just be pissed off. If you lived around these two for any period of time, you would know that that's actually a very bad thing." Spock and Bones on the same team is dangerous. She can't even come up with some cute quip to describe it because it was that bad. "If you kill my friends; I won't help you. You keep me here; I'll still have my mind. Drive me to insanity and I won't know the difference. There's nothing you can do to me that would make me fear you. 'Nobody can hurt me without my permission'. I learned that the hard way."

"Mahatma Gandhi. Impressive," Khan smiled.

"I have my moments," Jayme smiled back.

"Tell me what I want to know or I will destroy your ship."

She laughed, "That's another one that I keep hearing. I'm two for two today."

"What is it about the Enterprise that makes people think we're that easy to kill," Bones laughed too.

"I don't know," Jayme said, still laughing. "You would think, with all the things that that ship has had to deal with… Like crazy future Romulans with a black hole device and a little boy with superpowers."

"The Fesarius of the First Federation and the volcano on Nibiru," Spock added.

"Attempted coups, kidnappings and blood debts," Bones chuckled. "Not to mention our CO being murdered."

"We should write a book. 'Kirk, McCoy and Spock: The Shit We Survived on the Enterprise'," she chuckled.

"It would, no doubt, be a bestseller," her husband said, his amusement hovering just under the surface.

"Did he just make a joke?" Bones asked.

"He does that," Jayme nodded before looking at Khan. "Sorry, I forgot you were here. You were threatening me. Please continue so that we can get to the fun part."

"And what might that be?" Khan asked her.

"That," she said just as Otto slumped over than hit the deck. Bones just smiled and wiggled the hypo in his hand. Harrison, who wasn't as hurt as the good doctor led everyone to believe, pulled a phaser from somewhere and started shooting it at Khan. The Augment got a couple jolts that he shook off before he took a swing at Jayme.

"That would be unwise," Spock growled as he caught Khan's arm before the punch connected with Jayme's head. Her husband was not a happy camper, he hadn't been since this whole thing started, and now his anger at the situation was rising to the surface. What's more, Spock made no attempt to suppress it.

"You got this?" Jayme asked. She didn't want to leave him but there was a group of Augments on this station that she needed to secure; the sooner, the better.

Her husband nodded, "I have him. Go."

* * *

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Bones grumbled.

"Shut up," Jayme and Harrison said in unison. Hacking into Section 31's systems was hard enough without him bitching at them. Even though Harrison had some access, Archer had a lot of things on this station compartmentalized.

"They're trying to wake the others. If they succeed, we'll have a much bigger problem on our hands than your comfort," Harrison said. "I'm in."

"Can you shut it down from here?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No," he shook his head. "They disabled the fail safes. We're gonna have to shut it down manually."

"Where am I going?" Jayme asked.

"The controls are in a medical lab, three levels down. But there's a hull breach between here and there," Harrison said.

"Good thing I'm dressed for a walk outside," she chuckled. "Stay on comms and I'll tell you when I get there. There aren't any more Augments running around, are there?"

"I think it's just Khan and Otto but I don't know for sure," the Brit sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Bones groaned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jayme asked.

"Somebody has to make sure you don't get yourself killed and Spock's busy fighting with Superman," her best friend said. "Now I see why you like Batman."

"You mean because the fact that we're both orphans who rely on our wits wasn't enough of a reason?"

* * *

"You did what you had to do," Jayme said quietly as they sat on the edge of their bed. They were both sore and filthy but they couldn't bring themselves to do anything other than sit there holding hands. "He was a threat to the Federation."

While Jayme and Bones reset the system, which also reset -and reactivated- the fail safes that prevented the Augments from being released from cryostasis, Spock was busy beating Khan to death. In all fairness, Khan wouldn't have let Spock live if the Augment survived the fight; too much at stake. It was lucky that they showed up when they did because, in addition to Khan and Otto, some of Khan's people were actually waking up when she and Bones got to the lab. It took a set of heavy-duty sedatives and returning them to their pods before it became a problem of superhuman proportions.

"That is not why I killed him," her husband whispered. "According to Harrison…"

"Khan killed Chris and the others. I saw the footage, I know Khan was in the jumpship," she sighed. "Thank you."

"Your thanks are unnecessary, Jim," Spock said. "Christopher was my commanding officer long before he was yours."

"Are we gonna have one of those 'I loved dad more' conversations?" Jayme asked with a small smile. "I'd totally win. You don't admit loving anyone but me and Amanda."

"That is not true."

"No? Does Mari know that you love her? Or Sy? Or Bones? Or Sarek? Or Scotty? Or anyone else?"

"I do not know. I will, however, change that."

"Just don't change too much too fast. I doubt I'd be able to handle it."

"You, t'nash-veh ashaya, can handle much more than you are aware," he said, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

"Never really had a choice. Someone once said that 'Time and tide wait for no man.' I'm inclined to agree. We can either get pulled under by the tide or we learn how to swim," she told him. Spock gave her a look. "Captain Garrovick used to tell his officers that. 'Get pulled under or swim.' I didn't get it until just now. I guess that's how some lessons work, right?"

"Indeed. I too learned a lesson today."

"Yes, Bones is as dangerous as the rest of us."

"I have been quite aware of that for some time. What I learned today is that my wife wears the rank of captain very well."

"Well, as Robbins likes to say, 'it's easy to be a good captain when you have a good crew. And I happen to have a great crew.' I'm not looking forward to facing her."

"As with everything, I will be there," Spock reminded her before he pressed a kiss against the back of her hand.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'nash-veh ashaya - My love.


	73. Chapter 73

"What the…?" Jayme muttered against Spock's shoulder.

"You fell asleep at Sybok's desk," her husband said quietly as he carried her through the consulate. Fortunately, nobody was around but she probably wouldn't care if they were.

"Paperwork. Gotta finish it if we plan on going on leave."

"I am aware. I will finish it while you sleep."

"I can't let you do my job, Spock."

From what she understood from her conversation with Barnett and her official orders, Jayme was the commanding officer of the Enterprise. Not the temporary commander, not the first officer keeping the seat warm, the ship was well and truly hers. She knew that Pike thought she could handle it but that didn't mean she actually agreed with him. What's more, she knew that there were a lot of people who weren't going to be happy about her getting command so soon in her career. If she was going to do this, she had to figure out how to be the captain without the super-efficient Vulcan doing all the work for her.

"How often did you complete paperwork for Pike while serving as his assistant instructor or as his executive officer?" Spock asked. If she was really thinking about it, the answer was probably a lot. It was just easier to fill some stuff out and let him sign off on it.

"I see your point. For the record, this will not be a common occurrence," she told him.

"If I must carry you to bed every night to ensure you rest, I will. If I must complete your paperwork to ensure you rest, I will do that as well. You are quite aware of that fact," he reminded her.

"I don't have to like it. In fact, I don't like it," Jayme said as he sat her on their bed. "I should be able to do my job without your help."

"As the executive officer aboard the Enterprise, helping Pike was your job. Just as it is now my job to help you. You know this, k'diwa. This is not the time to be prideful."

"It's not prideful for me to want to do my job. It's just… people are waiting for me to fail, Spock. If it looks like I'm letting you do all the work…"

"You would never…"

"I know that. You know that. Won't stop people from thinking it or saying it."

Spock knelt in front of her and held her face in his hands, "Jim, you are exhausted, you are in mourning and you are overwhelmed. You want everyone to believe that you are okay when you are not. I know that you seek to do everything on your own, however, that would be futile. What you need, in this moment, is to sleep and allow me to assist you in any way I can."

"Since when do you use the word 'okay'?" she asked with a tired smile.

"Since I began utilizing your vernacular. It is most beneficial when you are being stubborn," he smiled. "You haven't slept, truly slept, in days."

"Story of my life. Our imaginary book is gonna have a whole chapter dedicated to sleep deprivation."

"I am quite sure it will. In the interim, go to bed."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jayme asked Marcus when she walked into his office.

"I did. Give us the room," the admiral told the group of officers around his conference table. Some of them glared at her as they made their way out while others gave her a small smile or a nod.

"Let me guess, someone was on the short list to command the Enterprise before you gave her to me and they're not happy?" she asked when they were alone.

"They can be as unhappy as they want; you earned it," Marcus said.

"That's debatable, sir," she chuckled. She knew that there were other officers better qualified than her and handful of missions didn't equal command of the flagship.

"Then call it an executive decision by the Admiralty. One of the easier choices we've had to make given everything that's happened."

"Archer left a mess, no doubt. If I may, sir, I'd like to apologize for..."

"Thinking I was a traitor? You were just doing your job," he said, cutting her off. "You had no reason to think that I wasn't behind this. There was no way to know I was being set up until you looked deeper, which is what I was banking on. Even when the evidence points you in one direction, you and you friends never take anything at face value. I'd like to say it was your training but I know better. Chris chose well when he put you all together."

"Well, according to my husband's older alter ego, we were bound to be together anyway."

"With you as captain, if I'm not mistaken," Marcus said with a smile. It was a fair point. "Your orders have been issued and your promotion is official. Even if you wanted to say no, which you don't, I'm not giving you the option. I need all the good officers I can get out there."

"Of course, sir," Jayme smiled.

"On a more personal note, I owe you a debt that I will never be able to repay. You saved my daughter's life and I can't thank you enough," he said with a relieved sigh. "I could watch nearly four decades of service go up in flames but my little girl... I don't know what I would've done if anything..."

"You would've gone after them and I would've helped. I have a notable soft spot for dads and their kids. I'm just glad that we got to Carol when we did," she said. "How is she?"

"Tired like the rest of us."

Overall, Team Enterprise and friends came out of the whole thing mostly unscathed. Other than the losses of Pike, Kyle and Barnes and some minor damage to the ship, they were all relatively okay. Section 31 completely lost the Io Facility. What wasn't destroyed was secured by Starfleet Intelligence, everything from intel to tech to the Augments themselves were now in the hands of the Federation's official intelligence branch. A large chunk of that information led them to Return to Terra's actual base of operations, which led to a raid of the place and the capture of a large portion of the group. The number of Starfleet officers and Federation officials associated with the terrorist group really shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did, especially when you consider Archer's involvement.

The depth of the dead admiral's treachery was still being investigated but only a small group of people were brought in on that and everyone else in the know were sworn to secrecy. Officially, Archer and some of his officers died in a shuttle accident. Jayme hated it but she understood why it had to be done that way. If people knew what she knew, there would be riots all over the place. Marcus -and the rest of the brass- now had their hands full politicking the hell out of the situation. Again, Jayme and Spock, in addition to Bones and Uhura, were the faces that popped up in the news feeds as the heroes who saved the world, this time from terrorists who wanted to bring the whole Federation down. Fortunately, they weren't followed around as much as last time, mostly because they've been in and out of debriefings and funerals. The media knew better than to show up at either of those unless they were invited.

"So, what happens now, sir?" Jayme asked.

"You and your people take some much needed time off. Rest up so that you can get back out there firing on all cylinders. You let the rest of us worry about this mess," Marcus told her.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"No, Miss Kirk, thank you. Truly."

"I was just doing my job, Admiral."

* * *

"'Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night'," Robbins said quietly as she ran her fingers over the page.

"He knew the whole thing," the younger captain said as she leaned against the frame to Chris' bedroom door. 'The Old Astronomer (To His Pupil)' by Sarah Williams was one of Chris' favorites and it wouldn't surprise her if there was another copy of it around here somewhere. "I could only ever remember those two lines."

"You and me both," Robbins smiled.

"Sorry to drop in on you. I didn't know anyone would be here."

"Somebody has to claim his personal effects before the property manager decides to clear the place out. Chris never keep his most prized possessions here but it's still his stuff. There's some stuff in his will that's set aside for you but if you want anything else just let me know. I don't know why he left most of it to me instead of his sister."

"Really? You don't know why he left his cabin and the property in this apartment to you instead of Clarissa?" Jayme put her hands on her hips. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe I do know. The question is; how did you know?" Robbins asked.

"That he loved you? The same way I know everything else, I pay attention."

In all the years Jayme knew Chris, she'd never seen him go on a date, not even a quick drink or a coffee date. Now, while his assertion that he couldn't go out with Gaila was more than valid, the fact that he didn't go out with anyone led Jayme to three possible conclusions; he was either asexual, he simply didn't want to date or he was already with someone in some way. Given that Pike was –admittedly- attracted to a few people but never attempted to even talk to them beyond his duties, she eliminated the asexual angle. Jayme figured he just didn't want to date or he was too busy keeping all his idiotic recruits out of trouble, then she watched him with Robbins and realized that the man loved his former XO. They reminded Jayme of her interactions with Spock in public; beyond professional with an undercurrent of deep familiarity.

Of course, people could just attribute their closeness to the fact that they worked together for a long time, much like people are starting to say about Jayme and Spock now, but she knows… knew Chris really well and she knows Robbins well enough to understand that their connection was not even remotely platonic. If that wasn't enough, Gaila figured it out after her first few weeks on the Mizuki. That woman could sniff out anything about anyone, especially if Pike was the topic of discussion.

"I honestly thought he would tell you," Robbins chuckled.

"I actually get why he didn't. What I don't get is why you guys never actually got together."

"Yes you do. It's the same reason people are going to argue against your captaincy. 'Who did Kirk fuck to get the flagship?' Since you saved this world a couple times and some others, you have a valuable and valid argument for why you received your promotion and position. Some of us are not as fortunate. I got promoted because of where my name fell on the promotion list. While valid, one could argue that the evals my CO entered into the system are why I was bumped up."

"And since Chris was your CO…"

"Yep. We haven't served together for years and I'm a damn good captain but one holo of us together would throw all my hard work out the window, I've seen it happen. So, we agreed to leave it alone. Kinda wish we hadn't. I can't believe he's gone," the older officer quickly wiped the tears off her face but it wasn't helping. Jayme did the only thing she could think to do and pulled the other woman into a hug.

"I can't believe it either. Even though I knew better, I kinda thought he was invincible."

"Yea, well, most daughters think that about their dads, even when they know better."


	74. Chapter 74

"You better stop," she laughed as she tried to run from him.

"I am afraid that that is no longer an option," Spock told her before he tossed a snowball in her direction.

"S'chn T'gai Spock, don't make me call your mother," Jayme chuckled as she threw a set of snowballs in her husband's direction in rapid succession. Unfortunately, her retaliatory onslaught came a few seconds too late and Spock grabbed her around her waist as the second snowball left her gloved fingers.

"You can call her if you wish, however, I highly doubt that she would offer you any assistance," he whispered in her ear. She could feel the mischievousness lingering in his mind but she didn't have a chance to do anything about it when a handful of snow was shoved down the back of her coat and under her sweater.

"Ahhh! Spock!" she yelled before they both fell into a snowbank and started laughing. It's funny but for a pair of people who grew up on a desert planet, they were both pretty good at playing in the snow. "I can't believe you did that."

"You thought of it first."

"A preemptive strike, huh?"

"Precisely."

"Thank you for making me take a break," Jayme smiled.

She wasn't supposed to take any work with her when they ran off to Riverside to take their leave without prying eyes but leaving everything in San Francisco was way easier said than done. As the captain of a ship, there was a bunch of stuff that she had to be kept aware of. She also had authorize some things and fill in some gaps in the Enterprise's roster. With her bumped up the chain of command, her job as Chief Tactical Officer was vacant. Zahra moved into Barnes spot in Security but that left Jayme without a Captain's Yeoman, which was causing its own headaches. Given Kyle's skills at the helm and with the transporter, she felt like she needed two people to replace that one officer. All of it was made harder by the fact that the personnel files of the officers she's gone through so far were just 'muh' and there's no room for mediocrity on the Enterprise.

"You are aware that your thanks are unnecessary," he husband said, his icy fingers running along her jaw.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to thank you, all the time if I want to, and you're gonna let me," she pointed out.

"You are quite stubborn," Spock smiled.

"I'm not the only one," Jayme chuckled as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Despite the cold, she could probably sleep just like this.

"I advise against getting comfortable, Jim," he told her. "Prolonged exposure to…"

"Cold weather can lead to hypothermia and frostbite in Humans and various Humanoids. I know, I aced Arctic Survival too. One, it's not that cold out here. Two, you would have to be dead before you ever left me out here that long and if you're dead, I really wouldn't care anyway," she sighed.

"If something happened to me, you would not wait to die," Spock said. "You would find a worthwhile cause to endorse and you would fight."

"You think so, huh?"

"I do."

"You're probably right," Jayme smiled as she pushed herself up and brushed some of the snow before offering him a hand, which he took. "Come on. Your mom sent me a cookie recipe that I'm dying to try with hot cocoa."

"You are aware that I do not consume chocolate."

"Don't doesn't mean can't. Besides, it's not gonna stop me. Chocolate is awesome."

* * *

"You know who I wish I could ask? Harrison and Carol," Jayme looked at her husband as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"As you are aware that they would each decline any offer you presented them, it would be illogical to continue to wish for them," he said with a small smile.

Their clandestine friend was -understandably- done with Section 31 and felt he could do more good being part of recognized unit. In complete agreement with him, Marcus promoted Harrison to Captain and assigned him to Starfleet's Office of Internal Affairs. Given that Archer and a whole slew of people spent years and tons of fleet resources to commit more than a few acts of terrorism, it only made sense that both IA and the Inspector General's office get some new blood. Between his understanding of people and his ability to find just about anything no matter how well it's hidden, Jayme felt bad for any officers or Federation personnel caught breaking the law on Harrison's watch.

The admiral's daughter decided that, at least for the time being, she was going to stick around Earth. Since getting kidnapped doesn't equate to leaving one's job, her spot at Starfleet Research and Development was still hers to go back to, just with a change of scenery. Instead of working out of London like she had been since she graduated from the academy, Carol was going to be working at Advanced Weapons Development in San Francisco, a five-minute walk away from her dad's office. If anyone understood where the younger Marcus was coming from, it was Jayme.

Chris' funeral sucked worse than all the Kelvin Day bullshit she's ever gone to, combined. She cried, Robbins cried, Uhura cried, Gaila cried, Bones cried. The grumpiest doctor she's ever met got up to tell one story but he ended up talking about how Chris recruited him when he was at the lowest point in his life. He talked about how the man never gave up on him and never let him give on himself. He talked about how he joined Starfleet because he had nowhere else to go but he stayed because men like Christopher Pike needed doctors like him. Then he burst into tears and hoped that wherever they were, his dad, her parents and Chris were together and keeping an eye on them. Other than some aliens who couldn't cry, there wasn't a dry in the place.

"I just… I want good people for the ship," she muttered.

"No, you want perfect officers. There is no such thing, t'nash-veh ashaya," Spock said as he mixed the batter. He made some remark about being more efficient than her, so she let him go for it. 

"Barnes and Kyle were perfect," Jayme said under her breath.

"Were they?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," she sighed.

"I do. I also know that the issue you are having is not here," Spock gently tapped a finger on the side of her head, "but here." He moved his hand and tapped her chest, right above her heart. "And it is two-fold. First, you served with Kyle and Barnes. You understood how they approached their duties and, over time, came to trust them with my life, which you value more than your own. You also have to replace yourself, which is a daunting task in any circumstance because, in your mind, no one will ever be good enough to be your replacement. Second, Admiral Pike was quite particular when he assembled the crew. In replacing these officers, there is a part of you that feels like you are doing him a disservice. That is why you want everyone to be perfect."

"That ship… He built that ship, staffed it, commanded it. It's his legacy and I don't wanna mess that up, you know."

"I know. However, I believe that the best way to honor him is not about who you choose to fill the vacancies in the crew. The best way to honor his legacy is in how you lead us, Jim."

"I know. Wait. You said us."

"I am a member of the crew."

"And I'm your captain. You joined Starfleet like a dozen years ago and I joined four years ago, now I'm your captain." And now she was freaking out because that didn't make any logical sense. She only has a third of his experience but she was his commanding officer.

"As I have never sought to command a vessel of my own, your worry is unwarranted."

"My worry is unwarranted? I'm only the captain of the Federation's flagship. I'm twenty-six and they gave me a ship. I'm going to command people older than me and you. What the…?" The rest of her rant was cut off when Spock pressed his lips against hers. Just like she always does, Jayme melted against him and completely forgot was she was going to say.

"Stop worrying," Spock whispered against her lips. "Your crew is behind you, Jim. I am behind you."

"You're actually in front of me," Jayme sighed.

"I am wherever you need me to be, just as you are always where I need you to be," he told her. "We will be fine."

"I thought you hated that word."

"It is illogical to hate a word."

"It's illogical to kiss your wife silly in the kitchen too but you got that covered."

"It is never illogical to kiss my wife."

"You say that now," she chuckled. "We'll see what happens when I have my way with you in the captain's chair."

"Though your imagination is vivid, you would never compromise… you are speaking in jest," Spock smiled.

"I am. As much as I'd get a kick out of it, I'm not so keen on the idea of people seeing my husband in a less than professional manner. It would totally ruin your rep," Jayme chuckled. "Since we're on the subject of places where I'd like to have sex, I've never done it in a kitchen."

"I believe you are correct," he said as he stood between her legs and ran his hands along her jean-clad thighs. "We could remedy that oversight, if you would like."

"Nash-veh nah-tor ik nash-veh nam-tor palikaya tor tetaya ska' fi' du, ashaya."

"You are not rubbing off on me, yet. Give me a moment and I am quite sure you will be."

"It's official; you have spent way too much time in my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'nash-veh ashaya - My love.  
> Nash-veh nah-tor ik nash-veh nam-tor palikaya tor tetaya ska' fi' du, ashaya - I think that I am beginning to rub off on you, love.


	75. Chapter 75

"I wish you'd reconsider, Captain," Commander Pirelli said as they, and Spock, walked through the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars where the enlisted members of the fleet get their training. "We have more qualified people to choose from."

"I'm sure they say that about me all the time," she chuckled with a glance at her husband.

Agreeing not to spend all of their leave in Iowa, Jayme and Spock were going to Vulcan to, among other things, attend the dedication for the new Vulcan Space Central Station. The timing for this shindig was not lost on _anyone_. Before they left Sol and headed off to 40 Eridani A, Jayme decided to rescue her top choice of yeoman from herself.

"I didn't mean it that way, sir," the Commander said before activating the brig controls.

"I'm sure you didn't," Jayme smiled before looking at the petty officer on the other side of the barrier. "What happened?"

"She…" Pirelli started.

"The captain is not speaking to you," Spock said. "Crewman Janice Rand. Apprehended by base security for an altercation with one Petty Officer Gowda. The crewmen's rank was reduced and she has been confined for nine of a ten-day sentence."

"Gowda started it," Jayme said. It was the only way to explain how Rand hadn't got herself kicked out. "What happened, Rand?"

"Same thing that always happens, sir," the slightly younger woman said, finally looking up at them. Jayme saw something very familiar in those eyes; something that she still sees in her own eyes. "Idiot put his hands on me and I punched him."

"It happens a lot. She's been given multiple chances…" Pirelli tried but Jayme and Spock just gave him a look and he shut up.

The young captain turned her attention back to the newbie yeoman with the -mostly- impeccable record. Other than a few fights, the woman was apparently one of the best at what she does. Jayme sighed, "Tarsus Four when I was thirteen."

"Saweoure slave camp from the time I was fourteen until we escaped when I was seventeen," Rand said. "My brothers and I. That was eighteen months ago."

"You don't like to be touched," Jayme surmised. "I used to have that problem too. Luckily, my adoptive parents live on Vulcan, so I didn't have to worry about it too much. Our species is a bit more tactile."

"Yea, tell me something I don't know," Rand chuckled. "Not to sound like a petulant child, Captain Kirk, but what do you want?"

"I need a yeoman," Jayme smiled.

"Sounds like a job for the personnel department," the other woman said.

"I need someone who can do their job well, won't take shit from anyone, can hold their own in a fight and who I can get along with. I'm not gonna let some sulky ensign at HQ pick that person for me. I read your file; you're good, better than good. That's what I need on the Enterprise," Jayme said.

Rand chuckled, "Didn't read the other stuff?"

"I did, I just don't care," Jayme said before tapping into her inner Pike. "So, you had a crap childhood? Welcome to the club; we bake cookies once a month. It's simple, really. You can spend the next six months running around here getting into fights with people who will never understand until they kick you out, or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special?"

"What did you say when you were asked that question?" Rand looked at her knowingly.

"I laughed in his face," Jayme smiled. "Then I spent the night thinking about what he said and got on the shuttle the next morning. He spent years teaching me and, now, I'm the captain of the flagship."

The two women stared at each other for a long moment before Rand smiled, "When do I start?"

"Right now," the captain smiled. "Commander, let her out."

Pirelli looked at Jayme like she was crazy, "Her commanding officer…"

"Is me. Paperwork was done before we got here. Now, let her out," Jayme said.

"So, you didn't have to ask me to be your yeoman?" Rand asked with a look of confusion as the force field dropped. Jayme just shrugged. "But you asked anyway? Why?"

"When I was in the academy there was this quote that Admiral Pike liked to use in all his command classes, it was by Dwight D. Eisenhower. 'Leadership is the art of getting someone else to do something you want done because he wants to do it'."

* * *

"I find it illogical, wife," Jayme heard Sarek say when she and Spock walked into the house in Shi'Kahr.

"Of course you do, dearest," Amanda said without even looking at him. God, they're so adorable. "That does not change the fact that I already agreed."

"Because hosting the President of the Federation is just something you do," Jayme chimed in with a smile.

"It is when it means I get to have everyone together. Like all my babies, for instance," Amanda smiled before pulling Jayme into a hug. "I hope the security didn't give you too much of a hard time, they're not ours."

"We noticed," Jayme chuckled. If the fact that they weren't Vulcan wasn't a dead giveaway, the Starfleet Special Security Forces uniforms were. Fortunately, everyone in the fleet recognizes her and Spock on sight, so it wasn't hard to verify their identification.

"They did their duty adequately, mother," Spock said.

"Of course they did," Amanda smiled. "Come here, you." She let Jayme go and pulled Spock into a hug. "I swear the pair of you are giving me gray hairs."

"As graying hair is the result of decreasing pigmentation within hair follicles…" Spock started.

"She wasn't being literal, love. It just means she was worried about us," Jayme chuckled.

"Of course," Spock said. "Then we apologize, it was not our intent for you to worry."

"I know, sweetheart, but worrying about you will always be my job as your mother," Amanda smiled. "How are you, both of you?"

"It's... you know. I'm still not used to Chris not being a comm away or a few doors down the corridor," Jayme sighed. "I doubt I'll ever actually get used to it."

"You will. You are as resilient as your mother was," Amanda said, giving her arm a squeeze. "You know that I'm here if you wanna talk about it."

"I know but bothering Sarek with my emotions is much more fun," Jayme chuckled. Spock's father gave her a look. "I can't even get a tiny smile?"

"I do not smile," Sarek reminded her.

"Yes, you do," Amanda sighed. "Hopeless, this one."

"As hope is a Human emotion that I do not possess, you are quite correct," Sarek said, earning a pout from his wife before looking at his son. "They are both emotional."

"They have always been thus, father," Spock said with a tiny hint of a smile. "And yet, we married them."

"Indeed," Sarek said. "It was only logical."

"Okay, that's it. You two go do something with your logical selves and I'm going to take Jayme," Amanda said with this look in her eyes. Oh, Jayme knows that look. It's the same look that haunted her teenage years. This was not good.

"No," the young captain muttered.

"Yes," Spock's mother smiled.

Jayme pressed a quick kiss against her husband's lips before Amanda took her by the arm, "Is it too late to wear my uniform to this thing?"

* * *

"How are you really?" Amanda asked in that motherly tone of hers. To be realistic, Jayme knew the question was coming as soon as the woman forced her into the seat at the vanity inside Amanda's closet. They've had more than a few conversations in here over the years.

"Angsty," Jayme smiled.

"Jay."

"What? I feel like shit but it's not like there's anything I can do about it; he's dead and he's not coming back."

"Story of your life, right?"

"I assume you have a point and you're not just rubbing salt in the wound."

"Depends, do I need to rub salt in the wound to get an actual reaction out of you?"

"I… I cried. I talked. I drank the best bottle of scotch I could find in his cabin. Listened to Spock's very insightful advice. I don't know what more you want me to do," Jayme sighed. Mourning is a process… at least, that's what she's been told.

"Accepting that his death isn't on you wouldn't hurt."

"Except that it is my fault."

"Really? You joined Return to Terra, woke up that superhuman I'm not supposed to know about and shot up Daystrom? You've been busy."

"Very funny. And how do you know...?"

"I know a lot, happens when your husband's a diplomat who doesn't lie," Amanda said with a sigh. "Chris was a good man who didn't deserve to die."

"I know, I was there."

"That doesn't make it your fault, Jayme," Amanda told her, her hands clasping Jayme's tightly.

"Like hell it doesn't. I was right there and I couldn't… I couldn't save him," the younger woman said as the words sunk in. "Maybe if I tried harder or moved faster, I could've gotten to him…"

"No, you couldn't have. And blaming yourself won't help. You'll just jump from one thing to another to another, trying to solve everyone's problems until you burn yourself out."

"All the people I've saved and I couldn't save him."

"You did the best you could do, sweetheart. That's all he ever wanted from you and he was very proud of you. You could see it written all over his face. I'm sure that in those last moments, he was thanking every deity he could think of that you were okay," Amanda said as she wiped the tears from Jayme's face. Traitors, those tears.

"Yea, right."

"It's what I would think. If someone shot up a room with us in it, I would take the hit for you a thousand times over. It's what parents do. You, of all people, should know and understand that."

"George," Jayme chuckled. "Guess Chris had more in common with George than he thought."

"Of course he did. It's what love does to people and we all love you in one way or another, even Sarek."

"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"It's in the job description right above making you make your bed," Amanda chuckled. "As someone who understands your guilt complex better than most, including you, I figured I couldn't make you feel any worse than you already do. I know you're trying to carry the weight of what happened on your shoulders but it's not yours to carry. And it's the last thing Chris would want. Okay?"

"I can't promise anything but I will try not to carry the weight of the world. Try."

"Well, that's better than nothing. Now, about tomorrow night…"

"God, please don't make me go shopping," Jayme groaned.

"Luckily, I think you've been through enough," Amanda smiled as she opened the garment bag that was hanging on the door, "so I went shopping for you."

"And that's why you're the best."


	76. Chapter 76

"Well, this is just weird," Jayme said when she got as close to the edge of the giant hole that Nero left. Even a year later, the place was still busy, with a bunch of scientists scurrying around, but there was also something peaceful about it. Judging by the number of people up here, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You become accustomed to it," a voice said from her left. She knew he was there just like she knew where her Spock was.

"I thought you were off planet making nice with your _cousins_?" she asked with a smile. Though he could -or would- never tell them the details, Old Spock mentioned that, in his reality, he was working with the Romulans. Jayme wasn't surprised to learn that he decided to continue that work, even if it meant he had to start from scratch again.

"I was until I was informed of Admiral Pike's death and your subsequent promotion. I offer both my condolences and my congratulations," he said.

"Thanks, Selek," she smiled as she gave him a hug, which he returned. Since there were only a handful of people who knew who he really was, calling him Spock in public was a bad idea. As far as the general public knew, Selek was a distant relative of T'Pau and Sarek. "You look good, old man."

"As do you, young one," Old Spock said as they started to walk along the trail that wound its way around the area. "How is the Enterprise?"

"You mean you're not going to ask me twenty questions about my feelings?"

"I have been navigating the psyche of Jim Kirk for many years. Decades, even. Though you are different from my Jim, your soul is very much the same. You blame yourself even though you are aware that that is a fruitless endeavor."

"I'm cool like that," she chuckled.

"You are, indeed. I know that if you wish to speak of your feelings, you will do so when you wish to and not a moment before. In the interim, how is the ship?"

"Ship's good. Little banged up but nothing that Scotty can't fix. To tell you the truth, I'd rather be there than here. Not that I don't love it here, because it's home, but I could do without the celebrations and the press and the president. Did you know Amanda was hosting a dinner for the president?"

"I did. She procured new robes for me to wear," he said.

"She got me a gown. At least it's pretty," Jayme sighed as a thought crossed her mind. Of course, Old Spock picked up on it.

"I agree. My mother has always found ways to console and soothe without drawing attention to that fact. It is part what makes her a good teacher."

"If I wasn't so in my head I probably would've put it together sooner that she was trying to get me and Spock to focus on something other than Chris or the mess with the fleet or Khan," she chuckled.

"Khan. Khan Noonien Singh?"

"Yea. Let me guess; he tried to kill you and your friends too."

"Yes," he said quietly. "Khan Noonien Singh was the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He was brilliant, ruthless, cunning..."

"He's dead," Jayme interjected.

"That does not surprise me," Old Spock said. "We defeated him, however, it was at great cost."

"Like someone dying?" she gave him a look.

"Yes. Me, in this case," he told her. The look on her face must've been a picture because he smiled. "I cannot tell you how, just know that I was revived through faith, science and the indomitable will of my father and my friends. How did you defeat Khan?"

"Spock beat him to death," Jayme sighed. "He didn't have a choice, and he knows that, but it still bothers him. He thinks that I don't notice. I mean, between getting handed a ship and my grief and guilt, I can admit that it took me longer to realize it than it should've. But once I realized…"

"You cannot know everything, Jim."

"I know but… He's been keeping me sane through this whole thing but I have no idea what to say to him about what he's feeling. I'm like… the worst wife ever. You know, I'm so wrapped up in myself… I dropped the ball."

"You are not a bad wife, Jim. You are simply unaccustomed to Spock exhibiting conflicting emotions. Would you like some advice?"

"You're gonna give me advice on how I should deal with… you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Uh, sure. What should I do?" she asked.

"Talk to your husband," Old Spock said with a smirk.

"That's it? That's your advice?"

"Yes. In this, you must trust me. Talk to him."

* * *

"You're staring at me," she said quietly when she spotted her husband sitting in the courtyard outside his parent's home.

"It has been eleven years, eight months and four days since last I saw you attired in this manner," Spock said quietly. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Jayme smiled with a quick glance at her clothes.

Unlike their uniforms, her civilian clothes didn't adapt to changes in the temperature. While the jeans and leather jacket thing she does on Earth is her preferred style, she'd be an idiot to wear any of it on Vulcan, it was just too hot. Like Amanda, Jayme had clothes that were made to keep her comfortable, while also protecting her from the Vulcan environment and, added bonus, they were more in line with her husband's culture. At the moment, she was wearing a pair of lightweight pants, a flowy blue tunic and a shawl that also served as a hood. In other words, she looked like a younger Amanda with lighter hair.

"I owe you an apology," she said as she sat next to him.

"I disagree."

"You would. You think it's illogical to apologize for your actions. The difference between us is that you generally don't make mistakes and I do."

"Jim…"

"Spock," Jayme smiled. "I should've been paying attention and I wasn't."

"You have had much to worry about," he reminded her.

"So have you and you still manage to take care of me."

"I did tell you that I would."

"Yes, I remember. That doesn't change the fact that killing someone isn't easy, no matter who you are and the one person you should've been able to talk to about it is me."

"There is nothing you can do, Jim."

"I can listen and offer advice. This is probably one of the only subjects that I have more experience dealing with than you."

"It is not the Vulcan way to take a life," Spock sighed. "Logically, I did what needed to be done. However, I was angry when I fought and killed Khan. That is unacceptable."

"You're wondering if you killed him for the right reason," she said, understanding what he was telling her. "You do know what would've happened if he had lived, right?" Jayme tried not to think about the death and destruction that Khan and Archer would've rained down on everyone if she, Spock and their friends had failed to stop the pair.

"He would have been in a position to kill you. That is something I could not allow," he said quietly as he thought about it. "I see him. In my thoughts, I see him. When he moved to strike you, I did not hesitate. I did not stop to think or evaluate. I simply… reacted."

"Well, to be fair, the man took a swing at your t'hy'la and I don't know any other green-blooded Vulcan that wouldn't have intervened in a similar situation. That said, you don't just react to things and, in this case, your reaction led to someone's death," Jayme said, earning a nod from her husband. "What worries me is that you keep replaying it and that's not healthy. I think you might need to talk to Bones."

"For what purpose?"

"I think, and this is by no means a diagnosis, that you might have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I know you're gonna say something like 'I'm Vulcan, I don't have stress' but you and I both know that Vulcans get can get PTSD all the time. We've been through a lot in the last year, you just as much as me, and I think maybe you need to talk to a professional. I probably should too."

Jayme did the standard stop by the shrink thing after Nero but, because of the doctor she saw post-Tarsus, she was well versed at convincing physiologists and psychiatrists into thinking that she was okay. Jayme would go into her appointments smiling and talking about the most trivial things like there was nothing wrong, even though she was screaming on the inside. Part of why she wouldn't let them help was pride, the other part was because they were Starfleet officers. Thinking about it now, the fact that she never really learned to cope with everything is probably why she blames herself when things go wrong.

"That is unnecessary," her husband said. She gave him a look. "I do not need to see a mental health professional."

"I remember when I used to say that," she smiled, thinking back to those first months after Tarsus when she refused to see the doctor that Amanda set up for her. "Do you remember what you used to say to me when I did?"

"That your mental health is as important as your physical welfare," Spock said. It used to annoy the crap outta her every time he said it but it was enough to get her to go see the doc.

"Exactly. Your mental health is as important as your physical welfare. More so in your case since mental trauma in Vulcans can cause physical problems," Jayme said. The Vulcan brain has the very cool ability to reorder it's neural pathways in response to mental or physical trauma, Essentially, a Vulcan's mind could literally lobotomize itself. Spock shot her a look. "I do listen when you talk. I may not always understand but I still listen. You know this, love."

"I do," he said with a small smile. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. I go where you go, remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All our heroes should probably see a doctor at this point because there's no way that all the main characters of every Star Trek iteration don't have some form of PTSD. Though there are a few that do to various degrees. I decided that Jim, Spock and maybe even a few other people, might have to see someone before they head back out into the black.
> 
> In canon, Bones is, among other things, an expert physiologist and testified to that fact in Court Martial. TOS actually had a few shrinks pop up all over the place with Doctors Elizabeth Dehner, Miranda Jones, Tristan Adams, Donald Cory and Helen Noel. Then TNG had Troi and DS9 had Ezri. Even The Doctor on VOY gave it a try.
> 
> The information about Vulcan's mental issues becoming physical is from the VOY episode Flashback, which features George Takei as Captain Sulu and Grace Lee Whitney as LT Rand. In the episode, Tuvok has a repressed memory that triggers a mental breakdown and has to do a mind meld with Janeway in order for them to figure out and fix what's going on. There are other Vulcans, like T'Pol, who have had some mental issues but I think Tuvok's was probably the best example.


	77. Chapter 77

"Technically, I shouldn't even be doing this," Bones grumbled as they walked around Artisan Quarter. Sybok absconded with their spouses that morning, leaving the best friends to explore or, in Jayme's case, play tour guide, around Shi'Kahr. They were heading back to the house in order to start getting ready for this dumb dinner with the president when Jayme broached the subject with Bones about her talk with Spock.

"Why not?" Jayme asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's just a little head shrinking."

"First, I don't have the temperament for it. If I did, I'm sure it's where I would've ended up. Second, we're practically related and Spock and I are actually related. It can't be helped on the ship but on the ground, it's another story. There are rules I have to follow and you know it. Besides, I had to get my own shrink," he told her.

"You did not?"

"Yea, I did. Mari thought it would be a good idea. Losing Pike was bad enough on all of us but all the shit the Enterprise has seen is enough to make someone rethink their commission."

"You're not…?"

"Not me. Some of the baby officers have asked though."

"And I'm just finding out about it? Come on, Bones. This is important captain-type stuff that I should know."

"Nobody quit, so I didn't think it was worth mentioning. You have enough stuff to worry about, kid," Bones said. "Now, with all of that said, I already have somebody lined up for you and Spock. Doctor Donald Cory was my psych professor and he's expecting you when we go back to Earth."

"Wait. You already got me a psychologist?"

"Both of you. Yep," he smiled. "I served on the same ship you guys did, I know what went on out there. I honestly thought I'd have this conversation with Spock ages ago."

"My husband talking about his feelings without being prodded? You have met Spock, right?"

' _Pot meet kettle_ ,' Spock thought at her.

' _Using my own phrases against me is low, love_ ,' she thought back.

' _No, it is not. I am simply being honest. You do not talk about your feelings any more than I do_ ,' her husband told her.

' _I do too. I talked to your mom and Old Spock, so there_.'

' _They encouraged your conversations, you did not volunteer. You required prodding_.'

' _Did not_.'

' _It is illogical to deny that which I already know to be true_ ,' Spock thought.

' _You're so annoying_.'

' _And yet, you love me_.'

' _Yes, I do, dear_ ,' Jayme thought with a smile.

"Actually, I thought he would talk to me about your feelings," her best friend said.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Like hell you are," Bones shook his head. "You can lie to those idiots and yourself but not to him or to me, I know better. I also know that it's not on you, despite the fact that you and Spock are beating yourselves up about it."

"What?"

"Everything. You didn't ask to be a Kirk. You didn't ask for Pike to give a damn. You didn't even ask to be captain, even though you're annoyingly good at it. You sure as hell didn't ask for Archer to be a traitor or for Khan to show up."

"I already had the 'weight of the world' conversation with Amanda. You can save your breath. I really am fine. I can't change things that have happened and I have no control over things that have yet to happen. I already have more than enough to worry about at this point. I just want to get back out there and make Chris and my folks proud. In the meantime, we could all use some time with a mental health professional."

"Like I said, I have someone for you. He's good and I trust him."

"You're the best, Bonesy."

"I know."

* * *

"What about you, Captain Kirk?" President Clayton Mintaine asked from across the table. "You have been fighting diligently on behalf of the Federation. What are your thoughts about our current state?"

"My actual thoughts or just the politically correct ones that all Starfleet officers learn at the academy?" she asked with polite smile. "The approved response to that question is that 'I don't comment on politics'. The truth is that I think we could do better."

"How so?" the president asked her.

"Three weeks ago, I watched a Starfleet Admiral blow his head off after he realized that he had become a pawn in his own coup. Nobody will ever hear about it. About how or why. They'll never know just how close we really were to going back a century. The part that bothers me about him and Return to Terra is that, while their actions are morally reprehensible, they had a very valid motivation. One that got brushed to the side every time they brought it to the council," Jayme said.

"Return to Terra is an isolationist terrorist group. You think Earth should just keep to itself?" Mintaine asked. "Close ourselves off from the Vulcans or the Tellarites?"

"I never said that. I just think we keep trying to have it both ways and it's not working. Every time we go out there and offer our hand to some species, we're also informing them that we're here. And, unfortunately, they have the ability to just show up like the Xindi did back in twenty-one-fifty-three. Then, in the same breath, we have a rule that tells us not to interact with people if they don't have warp drive. Watch murders and massacres and natural disasters kill and destroy everything and just… do nothing about it. Meanwhile, our own people keep finding new and interesting ways to hurt each other but if it's not on Earth or Vulcan or Andoria, we pretend it's not happening. Without solving our own problems, we put ourselves on the galactic stage and now we have more problems than we have people to deal with them," she told him. "Like I said; we can do better."

You could hear a feather drop in the silence that went through the impressively decorated dining room. At some point, she and the president's conversation became the focus of all the people -including her senior staff- invited to this thing. Other than Spock, Bones and Sybok, she was sure that her words surprised everyone. Jayme was an explorer but she was also a realist who has had a lot of time to think about everything she's seen in her very short life. Archer may have been an asshole of epic proportions but he wasn't as dumb as his actions would lead anyone to believe.

"Don't get me wrong, because I love being a Starfleet officer, but some of the problems that we've had to fix shouldn't actually be problems. And I'm pretty sure that this isn't what Jonathan Archer had in mind when he was working towards the Coalition that has since become the Federation," Jayme said.

"Her point is valid. In our effort to promote cooperation, we have allowed ourselves to become vulnerable," came a voice from the other end of the table. Other than some gray hair, Lady T'Pol didn't look a day over a hundred, even though she was closer to a hundred seventy.

' _One hundred and seventy-one, actually_ ,' her husband thought.

' _That just makes her even more badass,_ ' Jayme thought back before she looked at the president.

"Vulnerable?" Scotty raised an eyebrow. "I'd say that was a bit of an understatement… Ma'am."

"You would be correct, Mister Scott," T'Pol said. She didn't smile but Jayme could sort of hear one in her voice. "There are many things in this universe that cannot be explained. Unfortunately, we do not know what those things are until we encounter them."

"That's where the danger is supposed to come from," Bones said. "Problem is, we keep having to fight with our own people. That's not what the Federation is supposed to be about."

Sulu nodded, "Just look at that mess at Daystrom."

"But that was an isolated incident," some woman Jayme didn't recognize said.

"No. Daystrom was one of a series of incidents," Spock said. "Six of which have directly involved Captain Kirk."

"Lucky me," Jayme chuckled. "It's funny how people have started to ask me if I hate Romulans because of what happened to my father but nobody ever wonders if I have a problem with humanity. I mean, to me, the Kelvin Incident was always just that, an incident. My father made a choice, one I know all to well, to save his family. I don't hate all of Romulus because of that choice. Hell, I don't even hate Nero."

"He murdered your father and you don't hate him?" the woman asked.

"Nero lost his family. I may not like what he did about it but that's one thing I understand. What I don't understand is how someone could shoot up Starfleet HQ or poison the crops on a distant colony or advocate the slaughter of thousands or attempt to hijack a Federation vessel and sell its crew to the Orion's. I lived through those things and I doubt that I'll ever understand how someone could do that to other people. Their own people," she said before smiling. "That said, there is a bright side to all of this."

"Which is?" Mintaine asked.

"Evil can only succeed when people fail to act. We are not those people. As long as there's life within us, we will fight for those who cannot fight for themselves," Spock said, earning a look from each of his parents. While Sarek was impossible to decipher, the pride on Amanda's face was clear as day.

Jayme smiled, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

"He was not always that way. Henry. The man you knew was not the man his parents raised. I know that Jonathan would be very disappointed if he were still alive."

"Figured that that was the case, ma'am," Jayme smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

Being invited to have tea with _the_ T'Pol made Jayme so excited that Spock had a hard time reigning her in. It's not that anyone could blame her; Jonathan Archer's first officer mostly keeps to herself these days. After her husband, who everyone thought was dead for a hundred years, actually died, she preferred to stick close to her family home, so a personal invitation to have tea with her was almost unheard of. Then again, Jayme is a master at the impossible.

"Indeed. T'Pau speaks highly of your intellect," T'Pol said.

"Wait. Lady T'Pau talks about me?" the young Human asked dubiously. "Really?"

"You are a member of her family. It is only logical that she make note of your accomplishments."

"That's not exactly public knowledge," Jayme smiled. "Me being a member of her family. Hell, there are still aliases in mine and Spock's files."

"I am not the public. And I asked," T'Pol told her. "I observed you last night. I paid particular attention to how you interact with your officers. While most do not understand the connections one has to their crew mates, I do. The way you and Commander Spock defer to each other as equals, though you are his commander, speaks to how you view each other."

"Nobody I respect more," the younger woman smiled. Loving Spock was as easy as breathing and, in a way, it was unavoidable. Respecting him was something that she actually had to work at, especially with the whole leaving thing he pulled. He's forgiven but nothing's forgotten.

"That is evident. Would you care for some advice?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"There are many things in this life that I have come to regret. Do not make that mistake. I am aware that the eyes of the Federation are upon you, however, the only person who has to live with the choices you make is you. Do not let the influence or opinions of people who do not know the realities of your position affect how you carry out your duties."

"I was gonna do that anyway," Jayme smiled.

T'Pol gave her a look, "Hoshi told me you were stubborn. I did not know that I would be in a position to see it for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: In the Enterprise novels, they kind of undid Trip Tucker's death by having it be a fake-out so that he could go undercover. Eventually, he and T'Pol get married, he helps with the first few drafts of the Constitution-class ships and even meets a five-year-old Jim Kirk. I didn't have Trip and Jim meet (in this story) but him marrying T'Pol happens in my head, since I usually ignore that last ENT episode just on principle.
> 
> Doctor Donald Cory is the Governor/Doctor from the TOS episode Whom Gods Destroy when the ship visits Elba II. He and Jim knew each other but it's never really explained how.
> 
> 2: I know my updates for this story are usually every couple of days, however, I just changed jobs and my schedule is going to be messy for a while. I'll still update but it's not going to be as often as it had been.


	78. Chapter 78

"I don't like it," Jayme said as she dodged a swing from her husband.

"Understandable. I too find the idea… unsettling," Spock told her just before he kicked her legs out from under her. "However, I can also understand the wisdom behind Doctor Cory's advice."

"You mean the whole idea that we could… trigger each other?" According the good doctor, they would usually be dealing with one person experiencing a trauma and the other there for support. Because they both had their own trauma to deal with, the chance that they could trigger each other or dual-trigger was exponentially higher.

"Yes."

"Never happen. You don't even panic," she pointed out as she rolled out of his reach. She blocked another swing before she just called it quits. Sparring with Spock usually helped with some of her stress but it wasn't working.

"I am not my concern, you are and you panic. Many would not notice the physical indicators of your distress; however, I do. Your breathing increases by point-two-three percent, the pigmentation in your knuckles decreases, your eyes lose focus." She hates it when he makes a good and accurate point. As long as they have an open link, they could feed each others stress, which is not what you want for a set of people with PTSD.

"But bad shit always happens when we're not…" Jayme motioned between them. "You know. Us."

"As recent events have proven, bad things also happen when we are together," he said.

"Occupational hazard. Besides, I'd rather go through hell with you than live in heaven without you," she smiled as she laid on the mat. "You know that this conversation is pointless, right? I mean, I'm the captain of the flagship and you're my first officer. Even without everything that happened, Marcus owed me that one. We can't actually be apart because we work in such close proximity."

"True," Spock said as he sat next to her. "However…"

"I hate it when you say that."

"Doctor Cory is correct; we are codependent, Jim."

"So. We're allowed to be. That's what t'hy'la is all about, right? Two halves of a whole and all that jazz?"

"Theoretically."

"You wanna block me?"

"Want? No. Do I think it may be necessary? Yes," he said quietly. "Do you remember when we were children?"

"Vividly," Jayme smiled.

"We were not often separated. When I left, much of what you experienced resembled withdraw symptoms. You would not eat or sleep and you could not remain focused," Spock reminded her. "I believe Doctor Cory is attempting to avoid a more disastrous outcome."

"More disastrous than you leaving?"

"Yes. Your death, for example, would cripple if not kill me."

"No amount of blocking our bond would help with that," she pointed out.

"No, however, I believe the intent is to prepare us for such an instance," he said.

"So, you think it's a good idea to avoid using our bond to talk to each other?" Jayme asked.

"Is that not what we are doing at the moment?" Spock gave her a look.

"I suppose."

"We do not have to completely block each other. I do not believe that we would even be able to."

"But you wanna try it."

"Yes," he told her.

She used to block Spock out all the time and hope for the best but this didn't sit well with her at all. "I don't know about this, adun."

"Jim, I assure you, nothing negative will come from it," Spock said.

"You promise?"

"Indeed."

"You have to say the words or it doesn't count."

"K'diwa, I promise that nothing bad will happen if we limit our telepathic communication. In fact, I believe that it will only be beneficial to us as individuals and as a couple."

"You could've just said 'I promise'," Jayme smiled.

"I wanted to leave no doubt."

* * *

"Are they staring at you or me?" Jayme whispered to the captain next to her. Scotty, who was also called to this thing just smiled and gave her a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure it has more to do with Chris than either of us. He should be here," Robbins whispered back with a sigh. "Don't let it bother you."

"Wasn't planning on it," the younger captain smiled.

This was the day that Jayme could say she truly became a captain. Forget about the ship and all the adventure and the stripes on her uniform; nothing says 'you have command of a vessel' like going to meetings at HQ. She just hoped that this one was a lot less interesting than the last time around. Shootouts while on Starfleet property weren't really her idea of fun. At least they were in a windowless room this time.

"Just when I was beginning to forget how stubborn you are," Robbins chuckled.

"Stubborn and proud of it," Scotty chimed in.

"Only reason I'm still alive," Jayme said just as Marcus walked into the room.

"What a mess we find ourselves in," the admiral told the room without preamble. "I'm gonna skip the pleasantries and get down to brass tacks. Everyone in this room, with a few exceptions, represents the commanding officers of all the vessels currently in the region."

"Currently, sir?" someone asked from behind Jayme.

"Yes, Captain Seeger, currently. Our… shakeup has led to increased chatter from the Klingons. Lieutenant Commander Tikhonov," Marcus gestured to the intelligence officer that used to give Jayme such a headache at the academy.

"We have reason to believe that our cold war with the Klingons is about to heat up," Tikhonov told the officers as he activated a holo of their side of the Federation/Klingon Neutral Zone. "Since our win at Kolm-an in fifty-six, the Empire has been making an aggressive push in their rebuilding efforts. We have evidence that they're gearing up for a massive offensive."

"Hasn't it always been like that?" someone asked.

"Yes, sir," Tikhonov said. "Unfortunately, our tactical readiness is not what it has been for the last three and half years and they've noticed."

"Of course they have," Robbins said. "They always notice."

"Our problems with the Klingons aren't going away unless we break into an actual war or we somehow agree to peace. The latter of which I don't see happening any time soon," Jayme said. "They need a reason to fight with us and it looks like they're creating one out of all this bullshit."

"Which is why I called you all here," Marcus said. "It's only a matter of time before the Klingons begin to move on the planets in disputed space. With the exceptions of Kirk, Robbins and Wesley, I'm ordering you to the Neutral Zone to augment the squadrons in the region."

"Of course the Kirk gets to sit this one out," Seeger muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Actually, she doesn't. Kirk, I'm ordering the Enterprise to Chal. We have intel that there's a joint Romulan/Klingon research facility there. Get with Tikhonov, he'll brief you on our intel," Marcus told her.

"Yes, sir," Jayme said, sharing a look with her former classmate before she pulled up information about Chal on her PADD.

"Wesley, the planet Phaedus Four is unallied. I need you do conduct a survey and, if warranted, make contact. The last thing we need is for the Klingons to get themselves more cannon fodder," Marcus told the commanding officer of the Beowulf before turning his attention to Robbins. "I need you to take the Mizuki to Fortra. It's a newly inducted Federation protectorate that has the attention of the Empire. Observe and report back, defend if necessary."

"Yes, sir," Robbins and Captain Bob Wesley said at the same time.

"Now, where are we with this ship, the Vengeance?" Marcus asked.

"Corps of Engineers dinnae wanna take it apart and I cannae blame them, sir. They're looking at clandestine service options for it once the survey of the systems is complete," Scotty said from next to her. "Some of the enhancements, like the shields, the ability to fire weapons while at warp and the automation are the most adaptable for other ships. It also has the ability to go to Warp Ten. I wouldn't recommend it for any other ship, given that it's hull has more reinforcement, but that too can be adapted. It's gonna take some time but I believe we can upgrade every ship in the fleet to similar specs."

"We may not have time, Mister Scott," Marcus said.

"We'll make it work, sir. We dinnae have any other option," the engineer said.

"If anyone can do it, it's you," the admiral nodded before he gave everyone some more information that they needed and sent them on their way.

"You know, it should've been you," Seeger said as soon as she got into the hallway. She, Robbins and Scotty shared a look.

"Which time?" Jayme asked with a sigh. "I've survived a lot of shit in my short life, you're gonna have to be specific."

"Pike," the other captain told her.

"What about him?" Robbins asked as she moved closer to Jayme. If that wasn't a move out of Pike's book, Jayme was a Klingon.

"He should be here instead of you," Seeger said, his eyes never leaving Jayme.

"Christopher Pike was..." Robbins started but Jayme put her hand on the other woman's shoulder and shook her head.

"I got this," the young captain said before looking at Seeger. "Look, I don't know who Chris was to you and I honestly don't care. He died a senseless and pointless death in my arms. Nothing anyone says or does will ever make that feeling go away. The only solace I have is that the people responsible are dead. If you wanna hate me, I suggest you find a better reason than Christopher Pike. He was my commanding officer. He was my mentor. He was my friend. He was practically my dad. You don't get to throw his death in my face. I get enough of that bullshit just being a Kirk."

* * *

"Hi, dear. How was your day?" Jayme asked her husband when she walked into his -temporary- office on Earth Spacedock.

"Uneventful. Your day?" he asked, looking up from whatever he was reading on his PADD.

"We got our orders," she smiled before dropping into the seat across from him and telling him about the meeting.

"I am unfamiliar with Captain Seeger. I do not know why he would have such an issue with you," Spock said.

"You mean people actually have to have a reason to hate me?" Jayme asked with a chuckle. "I told you not to worry about it. If it becomes a problem, I'll take it to Barnett or Paris. The last thing we need is for you to get in trouble for insubordination with a senior officer." The hilarity of Spock logically ripping into someone aside, it just wasn't worth it. "How's our girl?"

"You spent the day with Mister Scott and you did not ask about the Enterprise?"

"I wanted to ask you. You know, we're supposed to be talking about stuff instead of thinking at each other. So, talk."

"The repairs will be completed within three Standard days."

"Yay!" she chuckled. "At least something is how it's supposed to be."

"Are you referring to us or Pike?"

"Pike. This whole thing where we don't use our bond isn't permanent. I could think stuff at you if I wanted to and you would probably hear me because we didn't fully block our minds from each other. Pike, on the other hand, will never sit in that chair again. I know that he was preparing me for the job but the reality of it is daunting. Walking into a room as the Captain of the Enterprise is heavier than I thought it would be. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"There have been many ships over the course of Earth and Starfleet's history with the name Enterprise. It is a legacy in it's own right."

"Right. Between my father, Pike and the Enterprise, I think I'm gonna get crushed under all these legacies that have been dropped on my head," Jayme said before she let out a groan. "You wanna resign our commissions and hide out in Iowa? You could teach at the university nearby and I'll work on the farm. Little Savel can help me with chores when he comes home from school."

"And if we have a girl?" he asked with a small smile. While the idea of kids wasn't a conversation they had often, it was very much on the table.

"You can name her. My heart is set on Savel for a boy."

"Indeed, it is. An appropriate name for any child of yours."

"Hey! He's your kid too," she pointed out. "At least, he will be. Whenever we get around to it."

"When we get around to it," Spock said. If the look on his face were any indication, he liked the idea of children more than she did. "We cannot run away, Jim."

"I know," Jayme smiled. "It was just an idea."


	79. Chapter 79

"Did you know that impulse drive was essentially an augmented fusion rocket with an accelerator-generator, a driver coil assembly, and a vectored thrust nozzle all in one?" Jayme heard a voice ask Scotty when she walked into engineering.

"I did, lass," the Scot chuckled.

"Well, did you know that the explosive force of an overloaded Constitution-class impulse engine is ninety-seven point eight-three-five megatons?" the voice asked.

"I knew that too," Scotty said from under a console.

"And did you…?"

"Did you know that Scotty gets a kick outta curious lasses poking around in his engines?" Jayme asked with a smile.

"Miss Jim!" Lenore said as she hopped out of the chair next to the console that Scotty was working under and launched herself at the captain.

"Hey, kiddo," Jayme chuckled as she hugged the twelve-year old. Other than getting some sun and gaining a pound or two, Lenore looked much the same as she did when Jayme left her with Mitchell, Kelso and Tom on the Mayflower. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see Uncle Monty before you guys all left again. He only came home for like a week," Lenore smiled.

"That sounds about right. I tried to get him to take a longer leave but he wasn't having it. See, we got our hands on a really cool ship and all the engineers have practically moved in. It's like watching sharks at dinner time," Jayme smiled. "I'm surprised he's here instead of there."

"I may like working on other ships, lassie, but this one is home," Scotty pointed out as he pulled himself up and closed the panel.

"More like Aunt Ny lives here," Lenore muttered.

"She's got a very good point there," Jayme laughed.

"Well, she is a Scott," he smiled. "One who should be getting back to the surface before we have to depart."

"But I don't wanna go," Lenore pouted. "Can I stay, Miss Jim? Please?"

Jayme raised an eyebrow, "You wanna stay on the ship?"

"Yes. I've never seen a ship prep to leave spacedock before, especially from inside the ship. I could watch. I'll stay outta the way," Lenore looked up at Jayme with shining blue eyes.

"Genetics be damned, she really is related to you," the captain chuckled.

"Told ye, lass," Scotty said. "My niece and nephew are the future of Starfleet."

"Please, Miss Jim?" Lenore asked with a pout.

"We have a mission, sweetie. We can't take you with us," Jayme said. "However…"

"I can stay for disembarking procedures," the girl finished for her, bouncing in her boots. "That's what you're going to say, right?"

"You can stay to watch us disembark then you have beam back to spacedock," Jayme smiled. "We got a deal?"

"I'll beam back before you get out of range of the station, Miss Jim… Captain Jim, and I won't even fight about it. I promise," Lenore said with a little salute.

"We're gonna hold ye to that, lass. Clara will kill me if anything happens to ye," Scotty said.

"You. Me. Spock. Bones," Jayme smiled. "If I learned anything from either of my moms, it's that you don't let anything happen to their kids. The wrath they'd bring down on you isn't worth it."

* * *

"So, whatcha think?" Jayme asked her officers, Tikhonov and Old Spock when she and Bones walked into the room.

Her husband looked at her for a long moment, "You are, as always, beautiful."

"But…?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ye dinnae look like yerself, lass," Scotty said. "It's a little…"

"Weird," Chekov said.

"Off-putting," Sulu nodded.

"Creepy," Uhura added.

"Odd," her husband said. "The first thing I noticed when we met was your hair."

"You know, you can just admit that you like the blonde," Jayme smiled. The others were staring at her -and Bones'- new ears and eyebrows but Spock's eyes remained focused on her hair, which was now a deep chocolate brown, almost the same color as Uhura's.

"I do like your hair with its natural coloring," Spock answered honestly. "However, as this mission requires us to go as unnoticed as possible, the change was necessary."

"This reminds me of a mission long ago that involved disguising my captain as a Romulan," Old Spock said with a small smile. "I will tell you about it upon your return."

Since they weren't dumb enough to take a Federation ship to a planet full of Klingons and Romulans, the decision was made to insert a small team on the surface to do some recon. Scotty would have command of the ship while she, Bones and Spock had a look into Chal's research facilities.

"I'll hold you to that, old man," she smiled. "Uhura, time to test out your toys."

"Here goes," the communications officer said before she input something in her PADD. "Give it a spin."

"Give what a spin?" Sulu asked.

" _In order for us to blend in, we have to speak the language_ ," Jayme said. Even though she thought it in English, the words came out in Romulan. " _That's so cool_."

"Doctor?" Uhura looked at Bones.

" _You just want me to talk_?" the doctor asked.

" _I understood that_ ," the captain smiled.

"Then that means it works," Uhura told her, translating the words as effortlessly as possible.

"Nice job, lass," Scotty said.

"I had some help," Uhura smiled and gave Chekov a little nudge before tapping a command into her PADD. "I've set you back to Standard for the moment."

"How did you…?" Sulu asked.

"They are miniature translation devices implanted subcutaneously behind the captain and the doctor's left ears. It is a project Lieutenant Uhura and I have been working on for months. It would not be practical for every situation but this one seemed appropriate," Chekov said.

"We made this work for a few languages. I'm still working on adapting the universal translator, we can't get the coding right," Uhura said.

"I love it when she talks tech," Scotty smiled.

"The devices also contain a tracker," Spock added.

"Just in case," Jayme smiled. "Tik, why don't you fill them in on what we think the Klingons and Romulans are up to on Chal?"

"Yes, sir. Now, that is weird," the intelligence officer chuckled. "In the mid-twenty-second century, the Klingon government attempted to create their own version of Augments using left over embryos from our Eugenics Wars."

"Always goes back to those damn superhumans," Bones grumbled.

"Yea, but this time, they ended up creating a virus," Jayme told her best friend. "Almost wiped themselves out."

"Correct, as usual, Captain," Tikhonov nodded. "These Augments did develop enhanced strength and intelligence, but they also began to show Human characteristics. Things like personality shifts or the loss of their cranial ridges. Others died horrible and agonizing deaths when the DNA caused their neural systems to breakdown. Now, the Klingons have managed to find a cure but we don't really know how. Until now."

"You think the facility on Chal is a genetics research lab?" Sulu asked.

"Yes. What's more, there has been an increased Romulan presence moving in and out of the facility. Your mission is to get in there an investigate what they're up to," Tikhonov said.

"And Selek?" Chekov looked at the old Vulcan. Her senior staff knew who he really was but they weren't sharing that information with Tikhonov.

"He's here to give form to our fashion. He's also our way in," Jayme said with a smile.

"Recently, I have spent much time on Romulus and I have made alliances. One such ally is a member of the senate. Jim, Spock and Leonard will be acting as the advance party to evaluate the facility before his arrival in a number of days. I am here to familiarize them with his preferences as well as Romulan mannerisms and culture. If the Romulans suspect that they may be spies, they will be killed without hesitation," Old Spock said.

"In other words," Jayme smirked, "it's Tuesday on the Enterprise."

* * *

"Why aren't you nervous about this?" Bones asked her.

"Why would I be?" Jayme shrugged as they sat in the small Romulan craft that Old Spock got from his contact.

"We're going to try to trick the Romulans and it doesn't worry you?" her best friend gave her a look, made weirder by the Romulan eyebrows.

"If they don't notice that we're imposters, we have nothing to worry about. If they do notice, we won't have a chance to worry about it too much. Being nervous doesn't help us either way," she pointed out.

"We are nearing Chal," Spock told them.

"Iy'tassiudh, dhaile," came a voice over comms.

"Here goes nothing," Jayme said before she tapped the commands into her PADD for Uhura's language device to switch her and Bones' language. "Aihr iy'tassiudh Fveirrolh. Ihisledh: lhi-rhi-lhi-hwi-lli."

"Ihisledh ihhwae," the voice returned before they were allowed into the airspace near the facility.

"Well, we're in," Bones said in Standard. His eyes widened as he looked at her and Spock. "What happened?"

"I do not know," Spock glanced at him.

"Emael mnek," Jayme muttered, reentering the commands into the PADD. The coding appeared to be corrupted. She had no idea how it happened since Chekov was responsible for the codes and Uhura was just as protective as Scotty was over her projects.

Bones gave her a look, "If you said what I thought you said, you're right; this is not good at all."

* * *

" _Senator Pardek has approved your visit. If you require my assistance_ …" the facilities administrator told them in his native tongue but Spock cut him off.

" _We have work to do and our time grows short. The senator does not like to be kept waiting, as my predecessor could attest to. Come, you will guide me through the facility while my colleagues make their own assessment_ ," her husband said in Romulan.

" _I cannot allow that_ ," the administrator said.

" _You have no choice_ ," Jayme said, the Romulan still odd to her ears. " _Those are my orders and I will carry them out or die. Now, lead or leave. Whatever your choice, make it quickly_."

"Very well," the man said in clear Standard. "Seize them." Suddenly, the group of Starfleet officers was surrounded by Klingon guards. Jayme and Bones shared a look.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spock asked. "Senator Pardek…"

"Is a traitor," the administrator. "If you are working for him, you must be traitors as well. Take them."

"You got an out for this one?" Bones whispered as soon as they were tossed in a holding cell. Jayme just gave him a shrug. Getting themselves away from the Romulans wouldn't be much of a problem but the Klingons would make the whole thing interesting. It didn't help that Bones couldn't understand anything she said. "Well, whenever you're ready to get us out of here."

She glanced at Spock, who looked at Bones, "She has an idea. You will have to play along."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" the southerner whispered.

"Because they will most likely torture us if we fail," Spock said as quietly as he could.

"Nothing's ever easy," Bones chuckled.

Spock shook his head, "In this case, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romulan translations:  
> Iy'tassiudh, dhaile - Shuttlecraft, identify.  
> Aihr iy'tassiudh Fveirrolh. Ihisledh: lhi-rhi-lhi-hwi-lli - This is the shuttlecraft Vigilant. Authorization: 95917  
> Ihisledh ihhwae - Authorization verified.  
> Emael mnek - Not good


	80. Chapter 80

"What is your mission?" Lucian -the administrator- asked her. Jayme didn't say anything, just looked at him. "I am trying to help you. The Klingons have called for you and your comrades to be executed."

" _Then I have nothing to say_ ," she told him in Romulan.

"You can stop the pretense, I am well aware that you aren't what you seem," he said.

" _I don't care what you think you know_ ," Jayme smiled. " _None of it matters_."

"Is that so?"

" _The answers you seek are right in front of you_."

"That sounded oddly Vulcan. Are you Vulcan?"

" _No. At least, I don't think so, my father never did tell me who my mother was. I suppose anything is possible_."

The cover stories for Jayme, Spock and Bones was that they were all the children of three women -possibly Vulcan but officially unknown- who were raped by Romulan soldiers and killed after the babies were born. Apparently, the whole situation was a common way to boost social status among Romulans because there was an untold number of hybrid Vulcan/Romulan kids running around the universe. Then, as is the Romulan tradition, they were marked with their family's brand which, in this case, were the brands of some dead agents who gathered intelligence for the senate.

"I could make this very unpleasant for you," Lucian said as he stood next to her. Jayme wasn't facing him but she could feel his eyes on her. She knew what he meant, even without the words.

" _I'm aware that you could. I'm also aware that you won't_ ," she said as she looked at him. " _For some reason, you need me and my friends alive. You won't admit it, of course, but that doesn't make it any less true_."

He chuckled, "You are most assuredly not Vulcan. They wouldn't make such a boast."

" _Well, I've been known to be full of surprises. Especially where my assignments are concerned. So, what is it that you want from the agent of a suspected traitor_?" Jayme asked.

"I hate this place," the administrator told her with a sneer. "I am a Romulan officer who has been relegated to watching over a group of uptight scientists and squabbling Klingons…"

" _And you want my help to get a better assignment_?"

"Your help. The senator's help. I don't care which. Get me off this planet and in command of a ship and I will see to it that you and your men are not harmed in anyway and that Pardek's duplicity remains unknown."

" _That's a tempting offer and, if I were a traitor, I might be inclined to take it. Since I'm not, I won't. You can toss me back into my cell now_."

"I could kill you instead."

" _Go ahead. I've already completed my mission_ ," she said.

"You have been in custody since your arrival," Lucian needlessly reminded her.

" _I know_ ," Jayme smiled. " _Certainly makes you wonder just what my assignment was, doesn't it? Why was I sent here? Maybe it was the spy on you or your men. Maybe it was to collect intel on your progress. Maybe it was to watch the Klingons. Maybe it had no purpose at all beyond getting under your skin_."

"What do you mean?" he gave her a look. "I highly doubt that you were sent here to distract… me."

" _And yet, you're distracted_ ," she said. Lucian reached for his weapon only to come up empty. Jayme pressed the disrupter against his neck. " _This is what happens when you stand too close to someone. Sit_."

"I could…"

" _You should've killed me when you had the chance. You didn't. That is your problem, not mine_." Jayme moved around the desk, shoving Lucian into the chair, and -using Spock's understanding of written Romulan- she accessed the facility's computer system.

"You will never make it off the planet."

" _You mean because of the Klingons_?" she asked before she hit the command to activate an alarm on the other side of the compound. " _Hate to break it to you but they're busy_." Then she disabled the containment fields in the brig, letting Spock and Bones -and everyone else- out. ' _You have three minutes, adun_ ,' she thought to her husband.

' _Understood_ ,' Spock thought back. Technically, they weren't supposed to be using their telepathy but Doctor Cory would probably give them a pass on this one.

" _And there goes the orbital defenses. And it looks like access to the shuttle bay is now clear_ ," Jayme said as she pressed another command. " _Every system controlled from this one room; you really made this too easy_."

"What do you want?"

" _I have everything I need, I assure you. Let's take a walk_."

"I won't help you."

" _I don't need your help. If the Klingons don't kill you, you'll be executed for allowing an infiltration of a station under your command. If you leave, you'll at least get to settle your affairs before the praetor has you executed. I figured you'd want to warn your wife and son before the Empire went after them too. You could also kill yourself or run. Least I could do is give you a choice_."

"How kind of you."

" _I'm a nice person, most of the time_."

* * *

"Traitor," Lucian sneered at Pardek when Spock handed him off to one of the Romulan Resistance soldiers. Old Spock really did have some friends in interesting places.

"Doing what is best for the Empire is not traitorous. Aiding the Klingons, however, is," the senator said before looking at the –current and temporally displaced- Starfleet officers. "Do you have it?"

"Yes," Jayme nodded and handed him a data stick. "The information from Chal's computer core, as promised." That was the price of admission, as the saying goes. Pardek got them in and the only thing he wanted was a copy of everything Starfleet could get their hands on. Jayme didn't actually have a problem with sharing intel about Klingon genetics, especially since Pardek and Old Spock seemed to be on the same team, more or less.

"We have already begun our analysis of the information gathered. I have no doubt that it will aid in protecting and uniting our people," Old Spock said.

"I expected nothing less. Your people have been gathering information about the Klingons for years," Pardek said. "I simply sought to stop the experiments."

"Of course you did, traitor. All of you," Lucian growled. Since they were still in a system on the Romulan/Klingon boarder, Jayme and Bones were still 'Romulan', so from Lucian's point of view, they were traitors.

"Guess the idea of Romulan/Klingon hybrids doesn't bother him," Bones chuckled.

"I don't know about the rest of you but it bothers me. Can you imagine what would happen if they had begun the incubation on their little side project?" Jayme asked. There is something to be said for good timing. Their arrival at the Chal facility put them one week ahead of an experiment to grow a batch of little baby Romulan/Klingons with all the genetic enhancements that one could fit into their DNA.

"You're lying," Lucian looked at her.

"Am I? I think you've seen enough data to know that I'm not only right but that there is reason to be afraid," she smirked. "Well, there was a reason. We wiped everything from the station's computers."

"The only copies are those in our, and now your, possession," Old Spock told his friend.

"Thank you, Selek. Thank you all. We will stay with you," the senator said, deliberately leaving out the whole 'until you reach your side of the neutral zone' at the end of his sentence before he and his men took Lucian back to their shuttle. Jayme waited until she was back at the helm before she burst into laughter.

"What's funny?" Bones asked.

"How many missions have we been on since Nero? A hundred, more?"

"We have participated in two hundred and nineteen separate actions aboard the Enterprise," her husband said from the copilot's seat.

"Right, two hundred missions for Starfleet where we've been beat down, banged up, captured, tortured, drugged and who knows what else and the first genuine thank you we get from a politician comes from a Romulan. A _Romulan_ ," she chuckled.

"I do not understand what you find humorous about the situation," Spock said.

"Yes, you do," Bones sighed. "Just think about the situation and no looking in her head for the answer. Why would your wife think that was funny?"

"She has an unusual sense of humor," Spock pointed out.

"True as that is, that's not the answer we're looking for," Jayme smiled.

"I will provide you this hint; the way we were treated growing up," Old Spock said as he sat next to Bones.

"You find it humorous that a Romulan, who we have always been made to believe would spare us no second thought, thanked us for completing a mission while Starfleet, the Federation and the Vulcan government would not," Spock said. Jayme made a motion for him to keep going. "We have been treated poorly by our own species since we were children, however, a man from a species that we have been taught to fear and dislike was helpful and thankful."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," she chuckled. "I know they're supposed to be manipulative and devious but all I see when I look at Pardek is a tired man trying to help his people, same as Sarek or Selek or us. It's really more sad than funny but I have to laugh at something other than Bones' atrocious attempt at Klingon."

"Hey!" Bones exclaimed. "We all can't be Uhura."

* * *

"Jim," Spock said, his hand on her arm.

"Huh?" Jayme jumped a little before she looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, just tired, I guess. Must've nodded off."

"You have not slept adequately in…"

"Since Pike died," she said, cutting off the precise number of days that he was about to give her. "I know. I'm gonna go walk the ship. Do an unofficial captain's tour of Gamma shift." Jayme pushed herself up off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Jim."

"Yea?"

"Enjoy your walk."

"Yea."

Jayme walked along the mostly empty corridors of her shop and wondered just what the hell was wrong with her. There was a time when Spock was the only person she would talk to, the only person she wanted to talk too, and now it was like she didn't know what to say if they weren't working. She had a million and three things in her head and no way to just get them out.

"Looks like I'm not the only one lurking," Tikhonov said as he fell into step with her.

"I'm walking, not lurking. What are you doing up?" she asked the intelligence officer.

"Restless. You?"

"Lamenting about my life."

"You mean with Commander Spock?" he asked. Jayme looked at him. "Before you give me the whole 'nobody is supposed to know that' line, Gaila let it slip when I saw her a few months ago. I had to pinky promise that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"That's my girl," Jayme smiled.

Tikhonov gave her that look he has when he's trying to figure someone out, "What's the problem?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be walking around the ship in the middle of the night."

"You know. You may not want to vocalize it but you know," he said.

"I already have one shrink… and a Bones, I don't need any more doctors trying to figure me out," she chuckled.

"I'm not trying to be a doctor. We shed blood together in combat. In some cultures, that makes us closer than actual family members," Tikhonov told her.

"I'm not quite sure that that's how it works but I'll bite. I can't talk to Spock. At least, not the way I should be able to talk to him given everything. Every time I try, we either talk about the ship or nothing happens and I run away, which is why I'm walking," Jayme said before giving him the shortest possible version of her history with her husband. "What wisdom does thou have, battle buddy?"

"I don't think the problem is that you can't talk to him, you work together too well for that. Every relationship, and I do mean every, requires work. Between how long you've known each other and Vulcan telepathy, you guys just got comfortable and stopped working at it. My advice is to start over."

"Start over?"

"Yea. Start over. Ask him to go on a date like you would if he wasn't your husband. Do stuff that you both like that's not work related or do something you've never done before. Get to know him again. Woo each other. You're both very different people than you were when you met. Hell, with Nero and Archer and Pike's death, we're all different then we were last year and none of us were as close to any of it as you were. That stuff changes people," Tikhonov said.

"That's not the worst advice I've ever heard," she smiled. "And to think, I used to hate you."

"Of course you used to hate me. I remind you too much of yourself," he said. "It's also why I know what you need to do. I used to be where you were with my ex."

"And you were too stubborn to listen."

"I was. And he dumped me. I doubt Spock would leave you, Jim, but you gotta do something or you're both gonna be miserable."

"I might have an idea. Thanks, Tik."

He chuckled, "Anytime."


	81. Chapter 81

"What did you do?" Bones asked when he dropped into the seat across from her and Scotty.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bonesy. We're just having lunch," Jayme said. It took everything she had not to burst into laughter because she did do something but she wasn't telling him what it was.

"Jim," her best friend gave her a look. "Tell me."

"Nope," she smiled. As if on cue, Spock walked into the mess hall, the tips of his ears as green as ever, and headed straight for them.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" her husband asked.

"Of course, Commander," Jayme said with a smile as she grabbed her apple and hopped up. "Later, fellas." She and Spock left the room together in silence. "Are you planning to keep me waiting in suspense, adun?"

"You are aware that violets are purple, not blue?" he asked and she could hear the amusement that others would normally miss.

"I am," she smiled.

"Then why is it that I keep finding notes to the contrary?" Spock asked with a tiny smile.

"It's an old Earth thing. Roses are red, violets are blue. It doesn't have to rhyme but it often tends to," Jayme chuckled. "Admittedly, my poetry skills are lacking."

"And yet you insist on writing poems, in Vulcan, on actual paper and leaving them in our quarters and on my workstation. Why?"

"Because you like poetry," she answered quietly. Spock gave her a look. "My first idea was music but I'm no better at playing the ka'athyra now than I was this time last year so I decided to try something else."

"What are you attempting to do?" Spock asked her. It was a good question. She was trying to take Tik's advice but she seemed to be failing, miserably. Jayme should've known that Spock wouldn't care about this stuff.

"I'm trying to… I don't know, woo you," Jayme smiled as they stepped into the turbolift. "It's just… we hit this wall and I don't like it. I don't like not talking to you or doing stuff with you and with everything that happened I just, I wanted to woo you."

"Why would you need to woo me, adun'a?"

"I never said I needed to, just that I want to. Most couples have a period where they try to impress each other but we never really did that. There was never a need for us to since we've known each other so long and the whole bond thing. I guess I figured it would be a good thing but I can stop with the notes. I know it was silly."

"It was, as you say, silly. However," he said as he turned to look at her, "I quite enjoyed the last one I found in my lab."

"That was pretty good," she chuckled. "I have another one that you'll like, if you wanna hear it."

Spock smiled, "Please."

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. That's what they say but it's just not true. Roses are red and apples are too, but violets are violet, violets aren't blue. To say something's blue when it isn't defiles it, but, then again, it's hard to rhyme 'violet'," Jayme said with a smile before pressing a kiss against his cheek. She handed him the slip of paper that she wrote another note on. "Save that one for later, Commander."

* * *

"How long have they been here?" Jayme asked with a yawn.

"A little over two hours, I think," Amanda said before she smiled and pulled Jayme into a gentle hug. Marcus wanted a full debrief of the Enterprise's mission in person, so the crew was back on Earth. Coincidently, Sarek had some meetings with the Federation Council, so he and Amanda were home when they got there. "I never thought I'd see the day. They haven't done this in nearly two decades."

"They used to play together, right?" the younger woman asked, her head resting on her mom's shoulder. From Spock's memories, she knew that he spent a good chunk of time trying to catch up to Sarek's skill level on the ka'athyra. It was a fool's errand, really, but Spock was unapologetically stubborn. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any form of competition between the men right now, just a father and son playing the lute and the piano, respectively.

"The last time they played together was in twenty-two-forty-five, after you moved," Amanda smiled. "As I remember it, Spock got… frustrated when his father played a particularly difficult arrangement and he was unable to master it."

"So, he stopped playing with him," Jayme let out a small chuckle. "That's our Spock."

"It certainly didn't help that Sarek had his own hissy fit about the whole thing," Amanda said.

"Well, of course. So, tell me, how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure but it's quite lovely."

"It really is. Soothing even." She had no idea why but the song they were playing sounded so familiar. "I feel like I know that tune from somewhere. Like I've heard it before."

Amanda smiled, "You probably have. Spock composed that piece a long time ago."

"He's never played it for me before. But... Why do I recognize it?" Jayme asked.

"It kinda reminds me of you, to be perfectly honest," Spock's mom -and hers- said. "Close your eyes and just… listen." Jayme did as she was told and shut everything out. "Listen to the melody. It's soft and warm. The rhythm is even, solid. Then, it changes, like you. You have this amazing ability to be both predictable and unpredictable at the same time. My son just managed to capture it in musical form."

"He composed a song about me," Jayme muttered, more to herself than anything. How is it that she didn't know that?

"More than one," Spock said, finally joining the conversation as he and his father stopped playing. "I never felt the need to mention it."

"But you think about it, right?" she asked.

"Only because it is interwoven with my thoughts of you. That is why you recognize it," her husband said before looking at Sarek. "It was most enjoyable to play with you, father."

"And you, son," Sarek said. There was no smile but you could almost hear it in his voice if you listened close enough. "Perhaps we should return our wives to bed."

"Because we can't do anything without you?" Amanda asked, the question dripping in sarcasm.

"We are helpless Human women," Jayme said with a smile before either man could respond.

"Helpless is not a word I would use to describe either of you," Sarek said. "I was simply acknowledging that you both have difficulty sleeping alone."

"He has a point," Jayme whispered.

"I know," Amanda smiled, "but it's fun to get him all riled up."

"I don't even wanna know," the younger woman said.

"Nor do I," Spock agreed.

"We have no intention on telling you, my dears," Amanda said before she gave Jayme a squeeze and let her go. "Good night… err, morning."

"Night," Jayme smiled as their parents left the room. She walked over and sat on her husband's leg. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

"I experienced an unsettling dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"But you're going to anyway," she said, earning a nod. "What happened?"

"You died," her husband whispered.

"Okay. This one requires tea… or booze. Or tea and booze together," Jayme said, standing up and tugging on his arm. Spock didn't put up a fight, he just followed her through the dimly lit consulate.

"Why do Human women insist on drinking tea when they talk?" Spock asked when she gently pushed him into a chair in the kitchen.

"Well, I can't speak for anyone but myself but I picked it up from your mother. It's comforting. And it was the only time she would let me drink real alcohol. Besides, relen tea and kellorica make for a very soothing hot toddy," she smiled. Kellorica was an alcoholic beverage from Vulcan that reminded her -and everyone else- of bourbon. "We will have to settle for chamomile and kellorica because I do intend for us to sleep at some point. So tell me, where'd I bite the dust?"

"On the Enterprise," he said as he watched her heat the water for their tea.

"Makes sense, I am the ship's commanding officer now. Was it a heroic death?" Jayme asked.

"Yes," Spock said. "Khan obtained command of Archer's ship and used it to critically damage the Enterprise. The ship was descending rapidly towards Earth. The warp core housings were misaligned and you entered the warp core chamber to fix them without any protective equipment. When the core reinitialized you were irradiated."

"Ouch," she muttered.

"It was unpleasant to observe," Spock told her. "I do not know what it means."

"I actually have two answers to this one. Mostly from personal experience and by no means a professional opinion, mind you," Jayme said.

He gave her a nod, "Please."

"The first is that you're dreaming about an event from other you's memory. Spock said he died, much in the way you're describing and I saw it that one time we melded. The other, more likely, reason for this is that dreaming about the death of someone you love, even though they're alive, usually means you're afraid of losing them. In this case, you're afraid that you'll lose me to the ship," she told him.

"That is illogical."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's true. As the captain, my first duty is to the crew. As the first officer, your first duty is to the captain. If you fail in your duties, you risk losing me as your CO but, more importantly, you risk losing your wife. It's why they generally don't assign couples as captain and XO."

Relationships for commanding officers were tricky but not as rare as one would expect. Being on a ship, far from home would make any group of people close but, for a captain, the only people they could get close to without causing too many issues is the senior staff. Now, a captain dating anyone under their command caused rumor and speculation but senior officers fared much better than Lieutenant Random Officer. The only real rule that anyone followed was for captains to avoid relationships with the ship's XO.

The brass doesn't like it when a command's top two officers are in a romantic relationship for a bunch of –valid- reasons, including -but not limited to- split loyalties or questions about why someone was promoted; Robbins and Pike are a prime example of both and they never even got together. The only reason Jayme and Spock haven't been split up is because of the deal she made with Marcus after Nero and because Spock's Vulcan, meaning he'll do his job regardless of his feelings for her.

"You would choose the ship before you protected me," Spock said. Jayme simply shook her head as she sat a steaming mug in front of him.

"You have met me, right?" Jayme asked with a chuckle. "I have a 'no Vulcan left behind' policy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Jim…"

"I'm kidding… mostly," she smiled. "Look, just the idea of something happening to you makes me uneasy. If I had to choose between your life and everyone else, I'd choose you. I know it's illogical but that's how I feel. I have outlived far too much of my family as it is and I refuse to bury my husband too. Especially since other you is like a hundred and sixty with no hint of slowing down any time soon. He's very spry, your older self."

"He is, indeed," Spock smiled before he thought about it. "He seems sad, at times."

"He misses his Jim. I feel it when he looks at me, like he can see my counterpart if he tilts his head just right. As much as I love him, I don't want that for you. I promise not to get myself killed, if I can help it."

"I promise not to mention that promise every time you do something ill-advised."

"Did you just…? You're making fun of me?"

"You are the danger magnet, as my sister likes to phase it."

"Here I am, sharing mine and Amanda's special drink, and you're making fun of me."

"I appreciate your generosity. That has no bearing on that fact that you, k'diwa, are trouble personified."

"You're the one who married me. What does that say about you?"

"It says," he smiled and reached over to caress her jaw, "that I have a fondness for trouble."

"Oh, stop being adorable and drink your tea."


	82. Chapter 82

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm," Jayme started her speech. "To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us but that's not who we are…"

As much as the idea of talking to thousands of people -plus the billions via the news feeds- bothered her, she knew it's what Chris would do and what he would want. They didn't have a chance to do this whole thing when the Enterprise went out the first time, the least she could do was suck up her disdain for all things PR related and make sure her ship and it's crew got the recognition they all deserve.

"We have a code of behavior that applies to each of us whether we're Starfleet officers or civilians," she continued, "whether we're diplomats or chemists or bartenders, and it's that we aren't driven by revenge. We are races of people that have devoted ourselves to the credo of exploration. Of seeking the new and discovering the unknown, driven to know what's over the horizon. The late Jonathan Archer once said that 'that no matter how far we travel, or how fast we get there, the most profound discoveries are not necessarily beyond that next star. They're within us, woven into the threads that bind us - all of us - to each other'."

She shared a look, albeit a brief one, with her husband. The importance of her words, especially in reference to their relationship, were not lost on either of them. Spock left all those years ago to protect her and to find himself but they still ended up together. Jayme leaned -and is still learning- about who she is because of him and vise versa.

"In discovering what's out there, we find the best pieces of ourselves," Jayme said with a small smile. "Today, we rechristen the USS Enterprise in the spirit of discovery. Not just discovery of the unknown but in discovery of ourselves."

* * *

"Captain Kirk," a lightly-accented voice said behind her as Jayme pulled herself away from another reporter. She turned to find a beautiful woman and a little girl, that was obviously related to the woman somehow, approaching her. Something about the pair was familiar but Jayme couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Thank you for your words."

"Of course," Jayme said before smiling at the girl. "Hi."

"Hi." Much to Jayme's surprise, the girl reached over to shake her hand, and that's when she saw it, or him, in the girl's features and it clicked. This smiling child was Lucille Harewood.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Jayme said.

"I'm sorry about yours," Lucille replied. "Did he really fly his ship into another one?"

"Lucille," the woman, Rima Harewood, said.

"It's okay," the captain chuckled. "And the answer is yes, he really did."

"Why?" Lucille asked.

"Because, sometimes, dads do crazy things to protect their kids," Jayme said. She wasn't sure how much the Harewoods knew about what happened but those words were as true about Thomas as they were about George and Chris.

"Do you miss your dad?" the girl asked.

Jayme knew Lucille was asking about George but, in her heart, Chris was her dad too and she missed them both in their own ways. "Every day. Being with my friends and family helps. My mom used to tell me the best stories about my dad. When your mom is ready, I'm sure she'll tell you a few about your dad too."

"Pardon me, ladies," Marcus said from Jayme's left. "I need to borrow the captain."

"Of course, Admiral," Rima said with a small smile. "Thank you again, Captain."

"No. Thank you, Misses Harewood. I'm very sorry for your loss," Jayme said before looking at Lucille. "Take care of your mom, okay."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucille smiled before giving Jayme a wave.

"That's her; the girl?" Marcus asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yes, sir," the captain said with a nod. "They don't know what he did, do they?"

"No. Officially, it's better for everyone if we don't release what he was doing in the KMA sub-levels. Unofficially, the Harewoods are better off thinking their husband and father was a hero. Because he was," Marcus said. "Now, the vultures are circling, Captain, and they only wanna talk to you."

* * *

"Soooo... I might've slipped and mentioned that I was married while surrounded by reporters," Jayme announced. Spock, Sybok, Bones and T'Mar all looked at her. "Purely by accident."

"Well, of course it was an accident," her sister said.

"Trust me, it was. Now, they're gonna start looking harder and trying to figure out who my husband is because I confirmed that he exists. When they do, all hell will break loose," Jayme said. "This is what I get for giving Commander Quagmire so much grief."

"Who?" Sybok asked.

"The professor for our Media Relations course. Jim spent most of the class picking apart the curriculum," Bones said. "I'm surprised that Quagmire didn't kick you out."

"She sought to," Spock said. "Pike convinced her to allow Jim to stay."

"You know there's only one thing you can do now," T'Mar said with a smirk.

"Do I have to?" Jayme pouted. "You know what they're all going to say."

"That Spock's a lucky man?" Sybok asked.

"That he's too good for me. That the brass is giving us special treatment by letting him be my XO. That he's the real brains and I just look good on the posters. That I'm an inadequate little girl compared to him. That…"

"We cannot control what people think about us, adun'a," her husband said, cutting her off. "You and I know what we mean to each other, the rest is of no importance."

"It's not important to you because you don't care if people hate you," Jayme muttered. "I, on the other hand, care about stuff like that. I know it's silly but the fact that I love someone and that he loves me back shouldn't be fodder for the press."

"She does have a point," Bones agreed. "People do love to hate Jim Kirk. Finding out that she managed to get an emotionless Vulcan to marry her will piss people off."

"That is not what happened," Sybok said.

"That is how it will look to those who don't understand our ways," T'Mar pointed out. "I have fielded questions about my relationship from coworkers who could not understand how I married a Human and, unlike Spock, I don't suppress my emotions."

"So, preemptive strike," Sybok said. "Find a reporter, someone you like, and tell the story before anyone else does."

"That's not a bad idea," T'Mar smiled.

"I've been known to have them occasionally," Sybok said with a smirk.

"An interview," Jayme sighed before looking at her husband.

"If we seek to control the narrative, it is our only option."

* * *

"Jim, people are obviously very curious about you, so let's start with the obvious. What makes you tick?" Liam Llewelyn asked her as they sat in his studio. Deciding who they wanted to do the interview was simple since Llewelyn was the only reporter she could think of that didn't make her seethe with disdain.

"It's an amalgamation of things, I suppose. My father's refusal to believe in no-win scenarios. My mother's dedication to learning. Lady Amanda's compassion. Ambassador Sarek's sense of duty. McCoy's bravery. Spock's logic. Chris' belief that we are all capable of being better than we think we are," she smiled. "Like everyone else, I learn from my family. Which, to me, is about more than just blood."

"Speaking of family; you mentioned something last week that has drawn the attention of the Federation. There have been whispers that I'm sure you'd like to silence," he said. "So, tell your old friend Liam about this mystery man."

"He's actually not as much of a mystery as you would think," Jayme chuckled. "You've met him."

"I have?" Llewelyn asked with a look of surprise.

"You have," she smiled. "As a matter of fact, I think you figured it out already, Mister Llewelyn. At the very least, you have an idea."

"I may have more than just an idea," he said. "How long have you and Commander Spock been together?"

"Since the dawn of time," Jayme laughed. "I'm kidding… Mostly. Sometimes it feels like we've been together forever but that's because we've known each other almost twenty years. We met when we were kids. The romantic element of our relationship is about five years old."

"Were you married the last time you were here?"

"Yes, we were. We've been married almost four of the last five years."

"And no one knew?" Llewelyn asked skeptically.

"Actually, a bunch of people knew. Obviously, we told friends and family. And the brass gave us mixed reactions. A couple others, here and there," she smiled.

He gave her a look, "But you hid it from everyone else?"

"'Hid' implies an attempt at intentional deception. Oooo, that was a Spock answer," Jayme chuckled. "For us, it's just a part of our lives that we prefer to keep private. Vulcans consider their relationships, especially marriage, very sacred. And, as far as I'm concerned, I just don't wanna share."

"Because of your childhood?"

"No. It's just… Everyone has something that they love. Humans. Vulcans. Rigellians. Andorians. Everyone. The most wonderful, beautiful thing in my world is Spock. I'm in awe of him everyday. I see pieces of him that nobody else ever sees and that's something that's between us. I like it that way; having him to myself."

"You love him."

"You have no idea."

"When did you realize that you loved him?"

"I've always loved him. I mean, we were friends for a very long time. The moment I realized that I was in trouble was when I got sick during my first year at the Academy. He took the day off to take care of me. For people who don't know my husband, getting him to just take a break is like pulling teeth and getting him to take a day off is next to impossible. The fact that he did something he would never normally do and he did it for me… I was a goner."

"That sounds so simple," Llewelyn said.

"It is. And we like it that way."

"Did you always have at the back of your minds that you wanted to marry each other?"

"Not at first. Um, I was never the girl who dreamed about love and marriage. Spock, growing up as the son of a Human and a Vulcan, wasn't sure where he fit and that included relationships. It took us figuring out who we were first before any of those ideas popped up."

"So, what is a day in the life of…? What is it, Mister and Misses Spock?"

"Technically, it's S'chn T'gai or Kirk. We both answer to each other's surnames. Mine is obviously easier to pronounce than his," she chuckled. "Life for us is never boring but ship's business is a conversation for another day."

"You know I have to ask. Have you talked about children?"

"A little. For now, we just wanna focus on our careers. When we do decide to become parents, I'll be sure to let you know. You are practically family, after all."

"Oh, you flatterer. I can see now how you charmed the enigmatic Mister Spock."

"You know, it was the other way around," Jayme said. "I'm personable with anyone as long as they're not trying to kill me but Spock… Spock has to make an effort when he interacts with people. So, I didn't charm him, he's the one who charmed me."


	83. Chapter 83

"It is fitting," Spock said quietly as he walked onto the bridge. "You, here."

With the days ticking away until their departure, last-minute prep work was going on all over the ship. Jayme spent most of her time helping Scotty down in engineering but the bridge practically called her name when she was about to head back to the surface, so she took a detour. It was no surprise that Spock knew where to find her, even without their bond.

"I hope so. It's home for the next five years. At least," she chuckled, looking up at him as he stood next to the command chair. He was a welcome improvement to her view; the ship was facing Earth Spacedock and that's what filled the viewscreen. "I realized that I've never actually took it in. I mean, it was Chris' domain. Then he died and I got tossed the ship. I never really had a chance to just… sit here."

"We have been occupied," her husband said.

"No truer words…" Jayme sighed. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she stood up. "Sit."

"Jim…"

"I'm not gonna jump your bones, even though I totally want to. I just never get to see you in the chair. Figured that this was as good a time as any."

"Very well," Spock said before taking the seat that she just vacated. Even a blind man could see how good he looked in the command chair. He looked up with a tiny smile but didn't comment on her thought.

"You know, there's probably some reality out there where I'm the first officer and you're the captain," she smiled. "Wonder if they're married too."

"As I have come to learn; anything is possible," he said just as her comm beeped.

"Like one of my officers having a baby without anybody noticing," Jayme chuckled as she read the message from Uhura. Spock gave her a look. "Sulu and his husband had a baby three weeks ago via surrogate and didn't bother to tell the rest of us until now."

"Lieutenant Sulu is married?"

"Yea, for like a year. He did a better job of keeping a lid on his family than we did. I can't even be mad at him. Sulu's always been stealthy about his personal life, especially after Nak exploited our childhoods for her own motives and almost got us killed."

When she found out about Sulu and Doctor Bennett Choi -astrophysics researcher at Stanford- she didn't even bother with being upset. If anyone understood why Sulu didn't want his marriage to be public knowledge, it was Jayme. In addition to protecting his family, it really wasn't anybody's business. Other than Uhura, who saw almost all of the messages coming in and out of the ship's system, Jayme was sure that nobody had any idea.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on. Let's go meet the baby astronomer."

* * *

"No song this time?" Bones asked as they walked along the gangway to the Enterprise.

"No," she told him. Jayme didn't see the look he shared with Spock but she picked it up in her husband's mind. "What?"

"You're usually excited about this stuff," her best friend said. "You know, boldly going and all that."

"I am excited," Jayme told him.

"You're not acting like it," Bones grumbled. She glanced at him and he looked downright disappointed that she wasn't singing some ridiculously happy song. Big softy.

"You see that woman in the gray dress on my seven o'clock?" she asked. He gave her a nod. "Reporter. Same goes for that guy in the leather jacket on our three. They make five and six, so far. If you really want me to sing, you'll have to wait until we're rid of them. The last thing I need is someone getting a holo-vid of me singing kid songs, I'll never live it down."

"What makes you think that holo-vids don't already exist?" Bones asked.

"They do not," Spock said.

"That's how I know," Jayme smiled.

"He's not always right," her best friend said.

"No, he's just like ninety-eight-point-nine-three percent right," she chuckled. "Good enough for me."

"Five years," Bones sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to spend five years running around the galaxy with you two."

"Uh huh," Jayme muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the good doctor asked her before looking at Spock.

"It means that you have a wife and a dozen job offers but you decided to go on this mission anyway. You like this 'boldly going' stuff just as much as the rest of us," she said.

As expected, the whole crew fielded job offers from all over the Federation. While nobody dared trying to lure Jayme and Spock away from Starfleet, Bones had a list of offers longer than his arm. Six hospitals on Earth, fourteen on other planets and a handful of medical research stations. Jayme was actually a little surprised that he didn't jump at the chance to be closer to his wife. Though, to be fair, T'Mar doesn't know how to sit still any more than the rest of them.

"I do not," Bones argued but Jayme and Spock just looked at him. "I admit nothing. Nothing, ya hear."

"That was not a denial," Spock pointed out.

"It really wasn't," Jayme chuckled.

"I expected this from her but I thought you were better than that Spock," Bones shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" she asked. "Lying's illogical, you should know that."

"I'm not…" Bones stopped himself from continuing. "You know what, I'm not falling for that. Just you wait until the next time you're hurt, Jim. I see hypos in your future."

Jayme laughed, "And that's different from any other day, how?"

* * *

"First assignment and I didn't even get to go," Jayme chuckled as she walked into the medbay. "How are they?"

"They're fine, Jim," Bones told her as he finished checking over Spock and Lieutenant Tormolen, who just got back from the surface.

She wasn't sure if their assignment was an effort to give them a break or if someone was pissed off at them but this really wasn't her idea of fun. The Enterprise was assigned to pick up the team of scientists at Outpost ULAPG42821DB on Psi 2000, then watch and record as the planet collapsed on itself. Finding that the place was now a frozen wasteland and the science team was dead was about as exciting as the day was likely to get.

"It was terrible, Captain," Tormolen muttered. "Terrible. They were just sitting there… dead. I keep wondering if…"

"If we're meant to be out here," Jayme finished. "I thought that on my first tour too."

"Really?" the slightly younger officer asked. Fresh from the academy, some of her officers, like Tormolen, haven't seen much more than their training cruises and the inside of spacedock.

"Really," she smiled before looking at her husband. "Any ideas about what happened?"

"I wish I could say. The circumstances were bizarre. We have recovered the data and logs from their system, perhaps we will learn something," Spock told her.

"Six dead. Six people dead," Tormolen shook his head.

"How about you get some rest, Joe," Jayme said, sure that Bones wouldn't argue with her about it. "Comm your sister. Jacqulyn's on the Porter, right?"

"Yes, sir," Tormolen nodded, his eyes a little brighter.

She smiled, "Mister Spock, you're with me."

* * *

"Does that look right to you?" Jayme asked her husband as she leaned over his shoulder. "It's like they're drugged."

"While I often find most Humans to be irrational, this exceeds all expectations," Spock said with a tiny smile.

"The engineer is oblivious to everything in his vicinity. The woman is being strangled and it's like he doesn't even notice. The crewman with a phaser pistol in his hand used the computer core like a play room. Not to mention the fully clothed man frozen to death in a shower," she sighed as she began to slowly pace. "I'd laugh if it weren't so sad. We really have nothing?"

"It is not drugs or intoxication, according to Leonard's analysis. Perhaps it is a form of space madness we have yet to encounter. It could also be caused by something that our scanners are not calibrated for. We have found no contamination or unusual elements."

"Space still contains infinite unknowns. It's why we're out here."

"Jim…" Spock said, rising from his chair and taking both of her hands into his. "We will find the answers we seek."

"We have to be as close to Psi two-thousand as possible to get an accurate measurement of its degradation. It's gonna be a critical orbit and…"

"And you fear that what happened to the science team will happen to the Enterprise."

"Wouldn't be the captain if I didn't. I know I was disappointed about our assignment but now I'm sorta wishing we were sent on a supply run or something."

"I am certain that you would find some way to make a routine supply assignment interesting."

"Well," Jayme smiled as she slid her hands up Spock's arms, over his shoulder and rested them on his neck, "life with you is always interesting, Mister Kirk."

"Heh k'du, S'chn T'gai Jayme," he said before pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura said over the comms.

"Kirk here," Jayme said, her head dropping to Spock's shoulder.

"Scanners report a sudden four-degree shift in the planet's magnetic field. We're also detecting a change in mass," Uhura told them.

"It is the beginning of what will be unusual and rapid shifts in the planet's density," Spock said.

"We're on our way, Uhura. Kirk out," the captain sighed. "We're not done with this conversation."

"I most certainly hope not," Spock said before they headed out of the room and onto the bridge.

"How bad?" Jayme asked.

"We're holding our position, Captain. However, it is changing more rapidly than we anticipated," Chekov told them.

"Uhura, put engineering on standby. Duty personnel to assigned stations," Jayme ordered. Uhura gave her a nod before making the announcement.

"Relative gravity increasing, sir," Chekov told her.

"Compensate," she said before looking at her husband. "Spock?"

"The magnetic field is continuing to shift. The planet's mass is also shrinking," Spock told her.

"Is it supposed to be this fast?" Jayme asked.

"Not according to our calculations, Captain. The gravity is more intense than we expected. Like the planet reached out and yanked at us," Chekov said. "Seems this place is in a rush to destroy itself."

"We may be observing Earth's distant future. Before its sun went dark, this planet was remarkably similar to yours," Spock added.

"McCoy to Kirk," Bones called over comms.

"Yea, Bones?" Jayme asked.

"We might have a problem."

* * *

"We're trying to keep the ship from getting sucked in to whatever's going on out there," Jayme said. "What is this big problem we're having?"

"Tormolen," Bones said, pointing to one of the biobeds. "He attacked Sulu in the rec room. Fortunately, it's just a bump on the head."

"Then why's he still in here and not the brig?" she asked.

"He keeps crashing."

"You said it was a bump on the head."

"See the problem? He's lost the will to live, Jim. He's given up."

"Oh, come on, Bones. Tormolen's not the kind of guy who just gives up. Maybe it's just a coincidence or..." Jayme shrugged.

"He and Spock were down on that planet. You're gonna ask me if it's connected," Bones said.

"It's in the job description," she pointed out.

"They both went through decontamination and they've both been checked in every way possible."

"That's not good enough, Bones. If we checked everything possible, then we need to check some impossibilities too. The scientists…"

"What is it?" Bones asked.

"Chekov just flipped out on Spock," Jayme said, picking up the answer from her husband's thoughts.

"That makes two," Bones groaned.

"Three," she told him. "Sulu left his post. I don't think this is as unrelated as you'd like to believe. Run some more tests on Tormolen. Chekov is on his way here, you can test him too."

He chuckled, "So much for an easy mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh k'du - And with you


	84. Chapter 84

"The planet's breakup is imminent, Captain. Compacting in size at an increasing rate, moving away from us as it does and forcing us to compensate to maintain the same distance from it," Spock told her when she walked onto the bridge.

"I'm sure you'll keep an eye on it," Jayme smiled as she stood next to his station. "You feel okay, right?"

"No better or worse than usual," her husband said quietly.

"Really? Because the others were nonviolent and slightly disoriented, like they were drugged," she said.

"I am aware of their symptoms, Jim," Spock told her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If I begin to feel differently, I will inform you."

"Okay," Jayme said. "Chekov really thinks he's the descendant of a Tsar?"

"Yes," he said, his thoughts colored in amusement.

"Sir," Uhura said, "deck two, section three reports a disturbance. Mister Sulu is running around with a sword."

"Of course, he is," Jayme chuckled. "He probably thinks he's a musketeer. Put security on it. Locate and confine. I also want anyone who's come in contact with him, Chekov or Tormolen checked by medical." She looked at Spock. "Status of the planet?"

"Gravity pull increasing. We've shifted to two percent and should stabilize our position," Spock told her.

"Bailey and Biala," she looked at the man and woman at Chekov and Sulu's posts.

"Helm's not responding, sir," Biala said, her pink and blue hands flying over the console.

"Warp?" Jayme asked as she moved to sit in her chair.

"Nothing, sir," Biala shook her head. "Impulse engines aren't responding either."

"Spock to Scott, we need power." He looked at her, "Engineering is not responding."

"Scotty, come in," Jayme tried. "My controls are all dead."

"Richelieu, at last," Sulu declared as he entered the bridge, shirtless with a fencing foil in hand. Thankfully, he wasn't wielding the most dangerous weapon in his collection.

"Hikaru, put that thing away," she ordered. If it wasn't for the fact that she was losing control of the ship, she might actually have laughed.

"For honor, Queen, and France!" Sulu declared before lunging in Jayme and Spock's direction.

"You're Japanese," Jayme pointed out.

"Sulu, give me that," Uhura said.

"I'll protect you, fair maiden," the pilot said as he pulled Uhura into his arms.

"You'll protect me?" Uhura asked as Spock moved in behind them.

"I will," Sulu smiled brightly.

"I don't think Ben would like that very much," Uhura said as Spock dropped him with a neck-pinch. "It's too bad, I kinda like this getting rescued thing."

"I am sure Mister Scott would be more than accommodating," Spock told her before he looked at the security officers. "Take D'Artagnan here to Sickbay."

"Did you really just make a joke?" Uhura asked, giving Spock a look.

"He does that," Jayme said before hitting the comm at Uhura's station. "Scotty, we need power. Engineering, acknowledge!"

"You rang?" Chekov answered. Jayme, Spock and Uhura shared a look.

"Pasha, what the hell are you doing?" she asked the Russian teen.

"Whatever I want. I am Captain Pavel Andreievich Chekov of the starship Enterprise. Who is this?"

"Captain Kirk. Where's Scotty?"

"Mister Scott is in engineering. I have relieved him of his duties," Chekov said. "Now, your captain will render an ancient Russian favorite." Jayme was about to ask what he meant when he started singing. "Россия - священная наша держава, Россия - любимая наша страна. Могучая воля, великая слава - Твоё достоянье на все времена!"

"What _is_ that?" Bailey asked.

"The Russian national anthem," Jayme and Uhura answered in unison.

"Captain," Spock said, getting her attention. "At our present rate of descent, we have less than twenty minutes before we enter the planet's atmosphere…"

"And burn up. I know. We need to take control of than room before we catch whatever he's got. Anybody got any bright ideas?"

* * *

"I'd ask how he took over aux control but I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer," Jayme sighed as she approached Scotty outside her old office, which was now Sulu's office.

"Other than you, me and Spock, the lad is probably the only person on the ship who has access to everything. I mean, it's hard to lock him out when he writes the code for the bloody security protocols," the engineer said.

"Any idea how to open the door?" she asked.

"Several," he told her. "Problem is that he keeps counteracting them. Tried hacking the door three different ways but it's no use, lass. And, because it's the secondary bridge, there's no other entrances. The room is sealed for a reason."

"So, we have less than twenty minutes to break into the most secure room on the ship before we all die. I'm up for anything at this point."

"Wall," Keenser said, pointing to the panel next to them. "Hole."

"Will that work?" Jayme asked.

"Aye," Scotty nodded. "It dinnae have to be a big hole. We can rewire the controls and get in there without the lad being able to stop us."

"But…?"

"It's gonna take a while, lass."

"We don't have a while," she told the engineer.

"All decks, Alert Condition Baker Two. I repeat, all decks Alert Condition Baker Two. This is not a drill," Uhura's voice called over the shipwide comm.

"That is not nice, Nyota," Chekov said before he canceled the alert went back to singing in Russian.

"It's getting bad, isn't it?" Scotty looked at her.

"Yea, Scotty, it is," Jayme said. "I need to get control of the ship before it's too late."

"Then, you'll have it, Captain."

* * *

"All engineering personnel, man your stations. Engine rooms report," Scotty said over the comm. True to his word, he got into aux control.

"Where have you been?" Jayme asked her husband when she found him in the conference room. She sent him to help Bones but, according to the good doctor when he gave his report, Spock never made it. She knew he was infected but she didn't know how infected he was.

"You. You made me this way," he said.

"Spock, in five minutes, we're gonna do a full restart of the warp core," she told him, trying to break through his thoughts while Bones cooked up the serum to return everyone to their right minds. "I really need your brain right now."

"Of course, you need something from me. You always need something from me. I've spent my life learning to control my feelings but you… You undo everything. You make it impossible not to feel. Impossible," Spock said, his hands cupping her face. She wasn't sure it he just wanted her to look at him or if he was trying to see something in her eyes, his thoughts weren't focused enough for her to figure it out.

"Nothing's impossible. You taught me that," Jayme said quietly. She never did like that hold he had on his emotions but she knew, all too well, just how dangerous a Vulcan could be without that control.

"I am ashamed of my Human blood. Jim, sometimes… I am ashamed of the things I feel for you."

"You think I don't know that. You think I don't feel it. I know that you'd be better off with me. I know it but I am selfish. I've never been permitted to want something beyond my father's legacy. Yet, I've wanted you from the moment I met you. I have wondered if it was fate that put us together or if it simply it knew that I wouldn't stop and decided to stay out of our way."

"You never stop."

"Of course, I don't. It's not in my nature… or yours."

"Captain, we're entering the upper stratosphere," Uhura alerted her over the comm.

"I copy," Jayme said. "Help me, Spock. I know that the answer is in that beautiful brain of yours. How do we restart a cold warp core in under five minutes?"

"There is an intermix formula," he whispered. "It's theoretical. Never been tested."

"Now's as good a time as any."

* * *

"Can you hand me that panel?" Jayme sighed, knowing full well who was standing behind her.

"I will hold it in place for you," her husband said with a small smile.

"What are you doing down here? You should be on the bridge," she said as she began securing the panel in place. Thanks to all the chaos, the ship was a mess. So, Jayme was helping Scotty and his team cross things off the very long list that engineering had going.

"You should be resting. Those were Leonard's orders," Spock reminded her.

"Bones is just being his usual overprotective self, I was one of the last people to get infected. Besides, I can't look at E like this. I mean, we helped build her," Jayme smiled. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"You and Mister Scott would flirt with each other, as I recall," he said.

"Yea, and you'd be so jealous that your ears would turn green," she chuckled. "The good old days." Spock gave her a look that she knew all too well. "If you wanna talk about what we said while we were compromised, don't."

"Jim…"

"Spock, I'm going to say something and you're going to listen," Jayme said as she grabbed her PADD off the deck and stood to her full height. "I love you."

"That is all?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow. "Usually, you are unnecessarily verbose."

"I really don't have the energy and you can read my mind," she chuckled. "Look, I know that there's a very big part of you that will always strive to be a good Vulcan. I also know that that part of you often conflicts with the part of you that loves me. I've always known and I love you just the same. Now, this list of repairs is almost as long as you are tall. Wanna help me fix the ship so we can all get some rest?"

"No," he told her, taking the PADD out of her hands.

"No?"

"No. You have been awake for twenty-three hours and nineteen minutes. You are going to bed. I will assist Mister Scott and his team with the repairs," he said. Jayme gave him a look. "Insuring my wife's health and wellness is only logical."

"You keep telling yourself that, Mister Spock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed the episode to have Chekov take over the ship instead of Riley. In TOS, Chekov wasn't part of the crew during The Naked Time and in this story Jim hasn't been able to patch up her relationship with Riley just yet.
> 
> Translation of the first stanza of the Russian National Anthem:  
> Russia — our sacred State,  
> Russia — our beloved country.  
> A mighty will, a great glory —  
> Is your legacy for all time!


	85. Chapter 85

"Give us the room," Spock said when he walked into the gym. It was almost comical how fast her officers ran out of there.

"Hey, I was winning that fight," Jayme pouted.

"You are supposed to be with…"

"Nope. Not gonna do it and you can't make me."

"Jim."

"Spock."

"You are the captain of…"

"As the captain, I'm well within my right to say what I will and won't do on my ship. I don't care what the brass has to say about it, I'm not spending another minute in a room with that… infuriating woman."

"Jim," her husband gave her a look.

"I will put up with a lot but I won't put up with that. I didn't sign up to play taxi for a spoiled brat. Especially one who talked down to you and Scotty thirty seconds after beaming aboard. She's lucky I didn't feed her those perfect teeth," she growled. "They could've, and should've, sent someone else out here to deal with her."

The crew of the Enterprise was -very reluctantly- transporting Dohlman Elaan, leader of Elas, to her wedding/peace treaty on Troyius. Because of the proximity a that the system has to the Federation-Klingon border, the brass -logically- sent the flagship. The problem was that Elaan was a major pain in the ass. Jayme would rather hang out with Kodos, Nero and Khan, at the same time, than deal with that woman.

Petri, the Troyian ambassador, was beyond useless in his interactions with the Dohlman and has already been banished from her sight. Unfortunately, Petri was supposed to be teaching Elaan how to behave in a more civilized manner before her wedding. So, they were now crawling to Troyius at .037 impulse, despite Jayme's desire to go -much- faster, so that they could teach Elaan how not to be a bitch. Meanwhile, the woman has sent Jayme a million messages to complain about… well, everything.

"It was only logical that they sent us," Spock said.

"Don't have to like it. Not even a little bit. I mean, I'm seriously considering tossing her out the airlock. Elas and Troyius be damned," Jayme said as she punched the heavy bag that some of the security officers had been working over.

"You would not condemn two planets to war, Jim," he pointed out.

"I know," she shrugged. "She's just so… God, she reminds me of T'Pring when we were kids."

While the two women were civil and even a little friendly now, they were anything but when Jayme moved to Vulcan. Like a lot of the kids that teased Spock, there was a group that tried to bother Jayme. She didn't let it get to her, mostly because she was used to it, but T'Pring was always the one who somehow managed to get under her skin. When T'Pring's connection to Spock was finally revealed to Jayme, she understood what the issue was but it still sucked.

"T'Pring was never that bad," Spock replied with a small smile.

"Okay, now I'm worried. _You_ think she's bad and you don't usually have an opinion on people's emotions or behavior. Other than thinking it illogical, of course."

"Of course."

"Do I really have to see what she wants?"

"Yes, ashaya," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Jayme stopped hitting the bag and turned to look up at him. "Go attend to our guest. If you still wish to hit something afterwards, I am more than willing to spar with you. Leonard has threatened to hypospray you if you continue to harm your officers."

"But they volunteered. It's not just me, she's pissing everyone off. Even you. Hell, I'm surprised Bones isn't down here ready to hit something too," Jayme pointed out.

"Actually…" Bones said as he walked into the room, "hitting something sounds nice right about now."

"What happened?" Spock and Jayme asked in unison.

"Those overgrown neanderthals that she brought with her dislocated Hendorff's shoulder when he got too close to her room. He's in charge of security for fuck's sake," the doctor told her. "He's fine, before you ask."

She took a deep breath, "Spock, I swear to all that's holy I'm gonna hurt her."

"Perhaps it would be wise if we were to 'fight fire with fire'," her husband said.

"So, I can hit her," Jayme smiled.

"No, you cannot hit her, Jim. However, it may be wise to treat her in the manner that her behavior dictates," Spock said with a small smile. Jayme does love it when he's being mischievous.

"Oh, I like the way you think," Bones smiled.

"You know, he'll never, ever, let you forget that you just said that, right?" she chuckled.

"In this case, I'll let it go," her best friend said. "Look, the Dohlman respects strength, right? So, let's show her ours."

* * *

"The ambassador is going to recover, that is too bad. I despise Troyians. Any contact with them makes me feel soiled," Elaan said. Ironic since she was the one talking with a mouth full of food and using her hands instead of utensils. Before Jayme could get around to fighting fire with fire, she was notified that the Dohlman stabbed Petri. To be fair, Elaan did warn him to stay away from her but stabbing him was a bit much. "You have delivered your message. Now you may go."

"Oh, that's cute, _Your Glory_. Unfortunately for you, we tried doing this your way and it ended with a man in my sickbay. My turn. You want respect around here, you're gonna have to earn it like the rest of us. Rand. Hendorff," Jayme said. Her yeoman and security chief shoved their way into the room past the guards, Hendorff's hand on his phaser. "Has everything been organized?"

"Yes, sir," both officers said before Rand stepped over and handed the Dohlman a set of uniform blacks.

"What is this?" Elaan asked.

"This is a wakeup call," Jayme smiled. "Change."

Elaan looked at the clothes before looking at Jayme, "Why?"

"Because I said so," the captain told her.

"I am the Dohlman of Elas," Elaan declared.

"And that would mean something if this was Elas, it's not. You are on the Enterprise. I'm the Captain. That means I'm the King. The Sovereign. Goddess, if you like. This is my realm. My domain. I rule. The people on this ship are here because I choose for them to be. Everyone except you, that is. You think you have the right to come here and order me and my officers around. You don't. You Elasians pride yourselves on being warriors, which means you must understand discipline. It's necessary to be able to give and take orders. My orders are to take you to Troyius to be married and to see that you learn Troyian customs. Since you don't wanna deal with Petri, you're now my problem."

"Problem?" Elaan gave her a look.

"Yes, problem. You got rid of the teacher but not the lesson. You really were better off with the ambassador, my students at the academy called me a 'stack of books with legs.' I was an unyielding and unforgiving instructor. I will be no different with you," Jayme said.

"And what exactly can you teach me?" the Dohlman asked.

"Manners, for starters," the captain said. "This is a plate, it contains food. This is a knife, it cuts food and, occasionally, spoiled brats. Like it or not, you're going to learn what you've been ordered to learn. And I will see that order carried out. Now change, we have things to do."

* * *

"This has no purpose," Elaan said as she washed dishes. There was an easier -and drier- way to do it but Jayme wasn't telling her that. The Dohlman held tight to her bad attitude during most of the task but Jayme could see some of the bravado slipping away. It's not easy to be tough while washing a mountain of dirty dishes.

"Well, you were the one tearing into your food like an animal. Did you think it all just appeared outta nowhere?" the captain shrugged.

"This is no job for a Dohlman," the other woman growled.

"Every job is a job for a Dohlman, just like every job is a job for a captain."

"You would subject yourself to this pedestrian task?"

"What makes you think I haven't? I help out all over the ship. My job, and yours, is to be there for our people. To be what they need. If you want to enjoy all the privileges and prerogatives of being a Dohlman, then be worthy of them. If you don't want the obligations that go along with the title, then give it up. The only thing I've seen from you is an unruly hellion and the way I handle those is to put them to work."

"Nobody speaks to me that way."

"Of course not. Nobody's brave enough or reckless enough to tell you that you're an arrogant and uncivilized savage," Jayme said. "I have no such qualms." Elaan reached her hand back to slap Jayme across the face but the Starfleet officer caught it. "Truth hurts, sweetheart."

"I could have you killed for touching me. I am a member of the royal family," Elaan told her. The guard that accompanied them stepped closer but Zahra blocked his path.

"If you wanna be technical, so am I. I highly doubt you wanna start a fight with Lady T'Pau," Jayme chuckled. Something flickered behind Elaan's eyes but Jayme had no idea what it meant. "Now, are you gonna behave or am I gonna have to kick your ass?"

"The penalty for attempting such a thing is death."

"Probably is but, as I've pointed out, we're not on Elas. Now, finish up with those, we have other tasks to attend to."

"And if I refuse?"

"We've been over this, you don't get to refuse an order from me," the captain smiled just as Uhura sidestepped Zahra's stare-down with the Elasian guard. "Or my officers. Your timing is impeccable, Lieutenant."

"I aim to please, sir," Uhura smiled. "You're with me, Dohlman."

"I'm not going anywhere with her," Elaan said.

"Yes, you are. Miss Uhura is going to give you your lessons in courtesy," Jayme said. Considering that Uhura is the person who prepped the away teams for diplomatic missions and she was probably the most graceful person Jayme's ever met, the Enterprise's commanding officer could think of no one better to teach Elaan how to behave.

"There's nothing she can teach me, Captain. If I have to stay here for ten light years, I will not be soiled by any contact with you," Elaan stated.

"She's still not getting it, sir," Uhura sighed.

"I know. It's like she thinks she doesn't have to follow any rules and that she answers to no one," Jayme chuckled.

Uhura smiled, "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Ha. Amanda would've never let me outta the house if I behaved this badly."


	86. Chapter 86

"She's scared, Jim," Uhura said as she, Jayme, Spock, Scotty and Bones sat around Jayme's ready room. "She actually asked me how to make people like her. She doesn't like that everyone hates her."

"We dinnae hate her, _per say_. We just dinnae like being treated like doormats, love," Scotty sighed.

"That's what I said," Uhura told them. "I think, underneath it all, she feels bad about how she's behaving but she doesn't know what to do. Like I said, she's scared."

"Elas and Troyius are on the brink of a full-blown war," Bones reminded them. "These little scrimmages are gonna look like firecrackers compared to the real thing. To make matters worse, the Tellun system is right next to the Klingons. The woman is mean but she ain't dumb."

"It's more than that," the communications officer said. "It's… Though she doesn't act like it, she's very aware of what she says and what she does. It's like she's putting on an act for someone but I highly doubt it's us."

"Petri," Jayme surmised. "I mean, think about it. Here's a woman, the leader of her people, being forced into a marriage to stop a war. Did anyone consider her thoughts or feelings about being told who to marry? Or that she has to leave her home?"

"It's like Mary, Queen of Scots," Scotty said. They all looked at him. "Became a queen when she was a baby, betrothed almost as long to a French prince and raised in France. She ended up getting beheaded by her cousin, the Queen of England, but that's a story for another day. The point I'm trying to make is that…"

"It is lonely and isolating not to have a choice over one's life, especially when other lives depend upon your actions," Spock finished.

"So, she's putting on an act to get the whole thing called off," Jayme muttered.

When she left Uhura with Elaan, something the Dohlman said stuck out to her; 'There's nothing she can teach me, Captain.' At first, the captain thought Elaan was just being willful but then Jayme's own comment about Amanda tugged at something else. It didn't matter what world you were on; diplomacy is diplomacy. As the daughter of a diplomat, in whatever way you want to slice it, Jayme's been through more than her fair share of diplomatic protocol training. There's no way a Dohlman, which is essentially a queen elected from a group of young nobles, had no idea how to behave diplomatically.

"I guess the question now is what do we do about it?" Bones sighed. "I mean, I wasn't too keen on delivering someone to a wedding in the first place. Now that I know it's not exactly welcome, even less so."

Jayme thought about it for a long moment before she smiled, "It's time to have a chat with Petri."

* * *

"So, good Vulcan, bad Humans?" Bones asked with a chuckle as they walked into the medbay.

"No, we don't have time for all that. High Commissioner Ferris is on his way to Troyius to represent the Federation at this thing. We need to figure out a solution before he gets there because he will, no doubt, blame us if this all goes sideways," Jayme said.

"Why would he blame us?" Bones asked. Jayme and Spock shared a look. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Not nothing," her best friend chuckled.

"My father and High Commissioner Ferris are often adversarial. Jim and I are simply in the middle," Spock said.

"Understatement of the century," Jayme scoffed. Sarek has no real feelings towards Ferris, one way or the other, but Ferris thinks that every time Sarek is on the opposite side of an issue that he's doing it out of spite. It's stupid and childish, especially for a high commissioner.

"That sounds like a story," Bones smiled.

"It is. Ask your wife to tell you what happened," Jayme said before they walked into the private room where Petri was resting.

"Captain," Petri smiled. "What has she done, now?"

"Nothing that I know of. Uhura convinced Elaan to teach her about Elasian culture. In return, Elaan won't fight about learning about Troyian culture," she smiled as she sat in the extra chair in the room. Spock stood behind her while Bones checked the man over. "Tell me something; who decided that a wedding was the best way to bring about peace?"

"What do you mean?" the ambassador asked.

"Which side proposed a wedding to prevent a war?" she looked at him.

"I don't know. I would assume that it was the Elasian Council of Nobles," Petri told them but Jayme didn't quite believe that; the Elasians were a warrior race, after all, and they would have no problem wiping the floor with the Troyians if they really wanted to. "Why do you ask? What is going on?"

"Just curious as to how this all came about. Maybe we can use that info to… convince the Dohlman to behave in time for the wedding," the captain smiled.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. I will not allow Prefect-King Cosalthan to marry that monster," Petri practically growled.

"Monster's a little harsh," Jayme sighed.

"You would risk war with the Elasians?" Spock asked.

"And the Klingons are right next door. They'll move in as soon as your planets destroy each other," Bones added. "What happened to all that talk about peace?"

"There cannot be peace between us. We have deluded ourselves," the ambassador said. "It would be an insult to present that incorrigible… creature to my ruler."

"God, you're worse than she is," Jayme groaned. "We figured out her problem but you… You…"

"She stabbed me," Petri cut her off.

"I'm starting to see why," she shot back. How the hell was this man an ambassador? "Nobody cares if you like her, you have a job to do and, so far, you've failed. Miserably, I might add."

"I am aware that you have been placed in a difficult position, Captain. However, I cannot and will not allow her to marry the prefect-king. I would rather go to war," Petri said.

Jayme took a breath, "You know, there's an old Vulcan saying; Po' wuh wak, du lau talal ik kup-ma nam-tor ri ni kup-sanoi wuh vel po' ek' u' kup-aitlun. Ish-veh tor ri olozhikaik hi tor k'ashiv yeht."

"'After a time, you may find that having is not so pleasing a thing after all as wanting. It is not logical but is often true'," her husband translated before Jayme got up and the three officers left the room.

"Well, that was a bust," Bones sighed.

"Was it?" she asked with a smirk as she nudged him into his office. "Wait for it." They stood around for a minute and a half before the console on Bones' desk beeped. "Chekov?"

"Got him, sir," the Russian said over vid-comm, Uhura standing next to him.

"He is contacting the ship," the communications officer said.

"What ship?" Bones asked.

"We are being followed by a cloaked vessel bearing mark seven-three point five on a parallel course with the Enterprise," Spock said. The joys of all that advanced technology that Archer had laying around was that Scotty figured out pretty quick just what to do with it. Since the other ship made no indication that it wanted to attack, Jayme wasn't too worried yet.

"They don't know that we know but we know," Jayme said. "That's why Uhura didn't come down here with us."

"The Klingons," her best friend sighed.

"Yep," she nodded.

"We detected a message being sent from inside this ship to that one," Uhura said from the bridge. "I wasn't able to trace the origin of that message but this one is coming from the medbay."

"Medbay? Petri's a traitor," Bones muttered with wide eyes.

"Petri's a traitor. Well, maybe. It depends on what his orders from the Troyian Tribunal actually are. Elaan isn't his ruler and, until she's married, he has no loyalty to her. The question is if Prefect-King Cosalthan knows what's going on," Jayme sighed. "Uhura, listen in and record. If the Klingons look like they're gearing up for an attack, Sulu knows what to do." The pilot gave her a nod from the command chair. "Hey, you guys think you can get me a secure connection to the ruler of Troyius?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chekov asked with mock offense. "We can do anything."

"Though that might take a while to get through the Troyian's impressive firewall," Uhura told her.

"Given our current speed, I say we have a while," she smiled. "Let me know when you have Cosalthan. Kirk out." She looked up at her husband. "Comm Sarek… and Ferris. I'm gonna go talk to Elaan."

"What are you up to?" Bones asked.

"Diplomacy."

* * *

"On behalf of His Majesty, I welcome you, Your Grace," a man said as soon as the group beamed down to Troilus, the capital city of Troyius.

"Thank you," Elaan said quietly as she looked around.

"I'm Administrator Anoleus," the man told them. "Anything you require, you need only ask. Come. The prefect-king has been waiting for your arrival. He is quite excited to meet you." Anoleus looked at the Starfleet officers. "All of you."

"I seriously doubt that," Bones muttered under his breath as they were led through the palace. Other than the administrator's museum curator-like chatter as they went in a -not so obvious- circle, the whole group walked in silence. Bones glanced at Jayme, Uhura and Spock before he took a breath. "This place is huge."

"This building is over four centuries old," Anoleus told them. "Erected as a gift to Queen Rynsah, one of the prefect-king's ancestors, this has been the home of the monarchy ever since."

"Who builds a palace as a gift?" Bones asked.

"Someone who's trying to impress their wife," Jayme chuckled.

"Hiring someone to build something isn't really impressive," Uhura scoffed. She would know, Scotty would -and could- build her a whole planet with his bare hands if she asked.

"Amen, sister," Bones smiled.

"All of this," Jayme motioned to the room around them, "is just showing off so we wouldn't notice that the guards have doubled in number since we got here." Anoleus looked at her. "I'm a tactician, I notice stuff like that. You could deny it."

"To do that would only insult our intelligence," Uhura said. "I doubt he's _that_ dumb."

"When I received word from the Ambassador Sarek that you would attend the ceremony on his and High Commissioner Ferris' behalf, I was confused. I assumed that you were to deliver the Dohlman and return to your duties, My Lady."

"It is unwise to make assumptions," Spock said.

"Indeed, Lord Spock," Anoleus sighed. "It is regrettable that you are here. We wished you no harm, however, we are well aware that you would not walk away when presented with someone in danger."

"If you are referring to me, you will be sorely disappointed," Elaan said with a flick of her hand.

"You do know that you can't keep us here without starting a war with the Federation, right?" Bones asked.

"They're not going to hold us," Uhura surmised. "I bet he made some deal with the Klingons."

"They're gonna be so pissed," Jayme smiled. "All that dilithium and they won't see any of it."

Uhura was the one who figured it out thanks to a conversation she had with Elaan about a necklace that Petri had brought aboard. The Dohlman considered them worthless rocks called radan but Uhura recognized them from one of Scotty's technical journals as the dilithium crystals that power everything warp for the Federation... and the Klingons.

"That is none of your concern," Anoleus said before looking at his guards. "Take them." The guards didn't move. "I gave you an order."

"We have other orders, sir," one of the guards said.

"Orders from who?" Anoleus asked just as a tall and handsome man walked into the room, his skin the same green as Petri's but the way he carried himself was all royalty.

"From me," Prefect-King Cosalthan said. "Lady Jayme, your warning of treachery among my court and council is greatly appreciated."

"Just doing my part, Your Majesty," she smiled brightly. Bones gave her a nudge and motioned towards Spock, who wasn't even phased that she was swooning over the royal.

"Of course," Cosalthan smiled. "Take Anoleus and Petri into custody." The guards nodded and grabbed the two traitors. "The others are being rounded up as we speak."

"Good to know," Uhura smiled as she looked at the prefect-king, checking him out. So it wasn't just Jayme.

"Your Majesty," Spock said, "may I present Her Grace, Elaan, Dohlman of Elas."

"You and I have much to discuss, Your Grace," Cosalthan told his intended, reaching out to take her hand, which she placed into his. "For starters, I'm not too keen on big, fancy weddings."

"Nor am I. Perhaps we can come to our own terms. If Captain Kirk would allow it, perhaps aboard the Enterprise," Elaan said with the only real smile they've seen on her face.

Jayme smiled, "I think that can be arranged."


	87. Chapter 87

_Starfleet Network Intership Text Communication_  
_From: Kirk SC937-0176 CEC_  
_To:_ _Spock_ _ST179-0276 SPF_  
USS Enterprise NCC 1701  
_2259.289_  
_0218 FST (1218 Ship Time)_

Kirk: I'm bored.  
Spock: Read a book.  
Kirk: What do you think I've been doing?  
Spock: Sending messages to everyone on the bridge.  
Kirk: I'm going to kick Sulu.  
Spock: As you have a fractured patella, that would be unwise.  
Kirk: I hate this. I just want to go to work.  
Spock: You can resume your duties when Leonard permits you to and not a second before.  
Kirk: But I'm soooooooo bored! I hate being stuck in bed.  
Spock: It has only been one half of one shift. Perhaps you will listen to reason the next time I tell you not to engage multiple combatants at once.  
Kirk: They tried to kill Chekov and he still hasn't woken up. They're lucky that all I did was beat the crap out of them.  
Spock: You are fortunate that your injuries were not more severe.  
Kirk: I don't feel lucky. I feel like I'm being punished for being the good guy. Maybe I should make a break for it.

"That would also be unwise," her husband said when he walked into their quarters. Other than medical and the chow hall, it was the only place she was allowed to be and she was starting to feel like a caged animal.

"But it would be so much fun," she chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?"

"Every day at twelve-thirty, you take a break to acquire sustenance. I am taking such a break to…"

"Make sure I don't attempt a jail break."

"… check on you."

"That too," Jayme smiled. "I'm fine, adun."

"Aside from your boredom."

"Aside from my boredom. I am better now that I see a friendly face. Bones won't tell me anything, he kinda just grumbles and glares when he comes in here. You would think I actually caused that big dust up."

"That is his way. He said that you were improving."

"If I'm improving so much, why won't he fix my knee?"

"You are aware of why," Spock said as he walked over to her and pressed a kiss against her temple. "You must allow yourself time, k'diwa."

"That's easy for you to say, you got my job," she pouted.

"I would prefer that you were carrying out your own duties," he smiled.

Spock wasn't happy, he never is when she gets hurt, but -unlike a certain southerner that will remain unnamed- he didn't hold it against her. Jayme didn't pick the mission, she didn't hold Chekov hostage, she didn't break her own patella and she didn't know that the Dolonzi guards had poisoned their blades. As much as Bones would like to hook her up to the osteogenic regenerator and fix the fracture in her knee, her system was too compromised.

"I did some of the paperwork," Jayme pointed out.

"I am aware," her husband said. "Thank you."

"Bridge to Spock," Uhura's voice came over the comm system.

"Spock here."

"Proximity alert, sir," the communications officer told him.

"Have we identified the vessel?" Spock asked.

"Preliminary scans indicate the Dolonzi," Uhura said.

"Go to…" Jayme started before she caught herself.

"Go to red alert," Spock said. "I am en route. Spock out." He closed the comm and kissed her forehead. "Jim…"

"Don't say it."

"Stay here."

"But I'm the captain."

He smiled, "Not today."

* * *

"What do these idiots want, now?" Bones was grumbling when she limped into the medbay.

"Short answer; Chekov," she told him. "I tried to explain it to you earlier but you didn't wanna listen."

He gave her a look, "Jim, you should be…"

"In my quarters. Really, Bones!? Look, just give me something to do. I'll help clean up if I have to but I can't just sit on my bed while the ship, my ship, is under attack. Every last bone in my body, including the broken one, is screaming at me to run to the bridge and take command. And I can't get around engineering on a bum knee. So, just let me help. Please."

"You remember how to use a tricorder?" her best friend asked with a sigh.

"Like I could ever forget. You taught me," Jayme said with a small smile as the ship rattled. They were drunk off their asses that night but she had a little more than the basics down come morning.

"Okay, here," he said, handing her one of the medical tricorders. "You know your triage levels. Help Xaneel."

"Got it," the captain nodded before hopping over to give the overwhelmed nurse a hand.

This whole thing was really, _really_ stupid. The Enterprise was sent to observe, just observe, the Dolonzi-K'Man'Al treaty negotiations. Jayme had to go, Chekov asked to go and Spock was requested to go, so they -along with Zahra and Cupcake- beamed to the surface and were met by the first minister. He explained to them that the Dolonzi culture was one that valued age and the wisdom that came with it. Their leaders were selected from a group of the oldest people on the planet. Though she was young, they made an exception regarding Jayme's age because she was the captain of the Federation's flagship and because she was married to someone from a very intelligent and long-lived race. They figured that anyone who has garnered the love and loyalty of a Vulcan must be exceptionally wise.

Everything was going okay with their observation duties until Chekov, genius he is, found some anomalies in the treaty that the Dolonzi drew up, basically cheating the Kalman out of some of their colonies. When he mentioned it, the Dolonzi leaders turned bright blue and tried to double talk their way around it. Turns out, it wasn't a simple mistake, it was a deliberate act by the Dolonzi to use the Kalman's natural hyperactivity against them.

Because he defied the elders in telling the truth, which was -apparently- a big no-no, a group of guards thought it would be a good idea to kill him. Of course, that meant that they had to get through Jayme, Spock, Cupcake and Zahra too. Now Jayme was limping around with a broken knee, Zahra had to have her dislocated shoulder fixed, Cupcake had tell-tale black eyes from a broken nose and Bones had the whizkid in a private room, drugged out of his brilliant mind while the poison worked it's way out of his system.

"We're powering down," someone said from behind her. Sure enough, the buzz from the warp core was tapering off. Even when they weren't in warp, the core was still live since it powered more than a few systems.

"What is Spock doing?" Bones asked from across the room. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't see the worry all over his face. Was this what it was like for him and everyone else on the ship when they were attacked? It's not like she's never been on a ship during an attack, it's just that she was usually on the bridge. This whole 'not knowing what was going on' thing was so unsettling.

"Playing dead," she muttered as she carefully sifted through her husband's thoughts.

The Dolonzi ship that attacked them was both smaller and faster, outmaneuvering the Enterprise by a mile. But the flagship had some impressive guns -thanks, Scotty- and Spock wasn't afraid to use them. Landail, the Dolonzi ship's captain, offered to spare the Starfleet officers if Spock surrendered Chekov and ship. In a move that surprised no one, Spock gave Landail the Vulcan version of 'fuck off' before he and Scotty came up with a plan.

They were letting the Dolonzi think that the Enterprise was more damaged than it actually was. If they did it right, and this is Spock and Scotty so it's definitely going to be right, the other ship is going to slow down to check out their handy work.

Jayme shared a look with Bones when he muttered, "He's baiting them."

"Everyone needs to hang on to something," Jayme instructed the officers in the medbay.

"Why?" Xaneel asked, the confusion all over her face.

"Because Spock is about to go full on Captain Kirk," Bones said.

"Best way to be," Jayme chuckled. Just as she grabbed the nurse's station in front of her, Sulu pulled some kind of maneuver and the whole ship went weightless for a split second, lifting them all off their feet or beds then it all settled, dropping them back to the deck. Unable to help herself, she hit the comm next to her. "Kirk to bridge; status."

"The enemy vessel has disengaged, Captain. We are on a pursuit course. According to Mister Bailey, they are attempting to return to Dolonzi," Spock told her over the comms system.

"I'm on my way up," Jayme told him.

"No, she's not," Bones jumped in. "You're not cleared for duty and I'm not clearing you. He's got it."

She pouted, "But I'm…"

"Nice try but that only works on Spock," Bones told her. "Ignore her and do what you gotta do, _Acting Captain_. Medical; out."

"I thought you loved me, Bones," Jayme looked at him.

He rolled his eyes, "And I thought you had more sense, Jim."

* * *

"What time is it?" Jayme mumbled.

"Zero-three-thirty-four," Spock told her, his hand caressing her jaw. "Why are you not in the bed?"

"Too big," she said with a yawn. "I don't like sleeping without you. How'd it go?"

"I will brief you in the morning."

"Or you could just tell me now. At least tell me if they're gonna come after Chekov again."

"They will not. The Dolonzi leaders were unaware that Landail and his comrades were going to attack us."

"Guess he's in trouble for defying the elders now."

"He was executed fifty-six minutes ago."

"What?" Jayme sat up and looked at her husband. "They killed him?"

"They did. I was unaware of the punishment to be bestowed upon him until only moments before," he told her. "I attempted to intervene…"

"But there's only so much we can do about a non-allied planet," she finished. "It's not your fault."

"Nor is it yours," Spock said.

Jayme rolled her eyes, "But I…"

"Completed the mission assigned to you, Jim," he said. "You cannot prevent every negative action in the universe from taking place. Furthermore, you are not responsible for the actions of others."

"I know," she sighed. "Are you going to bed?"

"I am, as are you."

* * *

"Jim, wake up," someone told her. "Jim."

"Spock," she rasped.

"I am here," her husband told her.

"Not you. The other Spock."

"Has something happened to my counterpart?"

"I don't know. His thoughts… I don't understand any of it."


	88. Chapter 88

"There is no response, Captain," Uhura said as they looked at the small Vulcan ship on the viewscreen. What the Tal'Kyr –and Spock- was doing out here, they weren't really sure. "I don't understand. The comms are open but it's like nobody's home."

"I don't like this," Bones muttered.

"No kidding," Jayme sighed. "Lifesigns?"

"One, Captain," Chekov told her. "It is not moving."

"The engine is also cold," Sulu said.

"This ship has a complement of twenty-five, only one is alive and there's no power. Crappy odds," the captain said.

"We have dealt with worse," Spock reminded her.

"Bones, Spock and Scotty, with me. Uhura, you have the ship." Everyone gave Jayme a look but she didn't pay them any mind as she hopped up out of the command chair. "Keep a transporter lock on us, just in case."

"Yes, sir," the other woman nodded as she stepped over and took the chair. Unbeknownst to everyone except the senior staff, Uhura took and aced her bridge officer's test. Since the communications officer got her commission before Sulu, she should technically be the third officer. She declined to take the spot from Sulu but that didn't mean Jayme wasn't going to give her time in the chair.

"Be careful, Captain," Chekov told her as Jayme stepped into the corridor with Spock and Bones.

"We'll try," Jayme chuckled just as the doors slid closed.

"The lifesign Chekov picked up is Old Spock, right?" Bones asked as they made their way past the officers doing various tasks.

"Yea. I can still sense him but I'm not getting anything useful. Though my connection to him isn't anywhere near my bond to my Spock, the thoughts should still be clear to me. It's like he's in a fog that he can't pull himself out of," she told them.

"That is most disconcerting," her husband said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Bones scoffed.

"Cerulean Sunset is a concerto written by the Trill composer Estro Rama. It's also the name of a drink. It's blue, obviously," Jayme told her best friend, who gave her a look. "What?"

"I really wanna sedate you sometimes," the doctor said with a small smile as they walked into the transporter room.

"You're the one who opened your big mouth," she shrugged. "Mister Scott, we have ourselves another mystery."

"Hopefully we all dinnae lose our minds this time around," Scotty chuckled as he handed Jayme a phaser and Spock a tricorder.

"Hopefully," Jayme agreed as she hopped up onto the pad, the three men following suit after grabbing a medkit and tools and phasers. "Mx Quince, if you'd be so kind."

"Aye, Captain," the officer at the console said with a smile before punching in the sequence to beam them out. Jayme took a breath as they were de-materialized and re-materialized.

"So, we…" she started before looking around and realizing that she beamed over -to wherever this is- alone. "Guess it's just me… In a room with purple walls… And a red transporter pad. And half my uniform gone. And my knee... That's... Oh, shit."

Stepping off the pad, Jayme headed to the door and into an empty corridor. Orange ceilings, gray walls with panels and consoles. If she was right then this was very, very bad. It was also very, very good because she had an idea of what was going on. Walking quickly down the passageway, and around the officers coming and going, Jayme hit pay dirt and stepped into the turbolift. Digging around in her head for some of Old Spock's memories, she grabbed one of the handles on the wall, twisted it and ordered it to take her to the one place that was universal on every ship in every reality.

"Well, well, well," she muttered with a smile as the doors opened. She didn't even have to guess this time, she knew exactly where she was. "This is the other Enterprise."

Sitting in the center chair, a man, who looked a lot like her dad, was leaning to the side and chatting with his officers. Jayme couldn't help but watch him as he teased Spock.

"She really liked those ears?" the man -her counterpart- smiled.

"Captain, the Horta is a remarkably intelligent and sensitive creature, with impeccable taste," Old Spock, who looked more like her Spock than usual, said.

"Because she approved of you?" guy-Kirk asked.

"Really, Captain, my modesty…"

"Does not bear close examination, Mister Spock. I suspect you're becoming more and more human all the time."

"Ohhh, they're so cute," Jayme exclaimed.

While nobody seemed to notice that she was there, Spock looked at her. "Jim?"

"Hey, old man. Nice place you got here. Very round," she smiled as she made a circular motion with her hands. "Why is this uniform so short? I feel like my goods are hanging out."

"Jim, how are you here?" he asked her, avoiding her question.

"Where do you think here is?" Jayme asked him.

"We are on the Enterprise. However, that cannot be accurate," Spock said quietly. "This… This is a memory. We are in my mind."

"Well, that's one hurdle, I thought I would have to drag you outta here kicking and screaming. Who thought purple walls in the transporter room was a good look?"

"This is not our most pressing concern."

"I know, we have to get back to reality. I just have no idea _how_ we got here in the first place. I mean, I'm sure we can figure something out but, you know, if it's aliens again, I'm gonna be really pissed off," the young captain told him. He raised an eyebrow. "The Ngultor attacked the Mizuki when I was on a training cruise. It's a long story." Jayme stepped closer to herself. Well, guy-Kirk. "This is the other me."

"Yes, this is Jim. My Jim."

"Holy shit, he's a looker. And these eyes. That color hazel is beyond beautiful. Unnatural."

"The same has been said about your eyes."

"My eyes are the result of radiation from the Narada when I was born. They are unnatural," she admitted with a smile. While her father was known for his blue eyes, her mother's eyes were a beautiful forest green. Her mom once told her that it could've gone a few different ways if Jayme had been born anywhere else in the galaxy. "You know, if I were really narcissistic, I'd totally date myself."

"I doubt that he would object."

"You weren't together yet, were you?"

"No, we were not," Spock told her.

"You wanna stay here with him?" Jayme asked quietly. If this was the other way around, she wouldn't want to go either.

"I do. However, it is not real. He is not here," he said.

She reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze as everyone else, including guy-Kirk, disappeared, "I'm sorry, Spock."

"As am I."

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"I'm being completely serious right now. Why is this uniform so short?"

* * *

"Jim. Can ye hear me, kid?" Bones asked her.

"If I say no will you stop talking?" she asked even though she knew the answer. "Where's Spock?"

"He's right here," her best friend said.

"She is not referring to me," her husband said. "He is currently in the medbay aboard the Tal'Kyr. Their chief medical officer has reported that my counterpart has just regained consciousness. We will rendezvous with them in an hour and thirty-seven minutes."

"Good to know," Jayme said as she tried to hop off the bio-bed.

"Oh, no you don't. I haven't cleared you yet and I still need to fix your leg," Bones told her.

"Yea," she sighed. "Okay, just get be gentle."

"Okay?" the good doctor gave her a look before looking at Spock. "Do I need to do another brain scan?"

"My brain is fine. My body, on the other hand, is less than stellar," Jayme smiled. "I should probably thank you for that."

"You definitely need another scan. Who are you and where's the real Jim?" her brother asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're the reason I knew I wasn't awake," she told him.

"I am?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Her injury," Spock answered.

"I went from hopping around in a brace to having full range of motion. I mean, it took me a second longer than it probably should have but once I was in Spock's memory of his Enterprise, it dawned on me that my knee is still broken. So, thank you for not fixing it."

Bones gave her one of those looks that he used to give her when they were roommates. "Uh, you're welcome. I think."

* * *

"Why is the ambassador awake while my officers remain unconscious?" Captain Sylak asked Jayme, Spock and Bones.

"The simple answer is me. The more complicated answer is classified," Jayme told him. Explaining her connection to Selek meant explaining who he really is and that's not happening. The way Bones and Spock explained it to her, the connection she has to Old Spock worked much like her bond to her Spock. When there is an attack on one of their minds, the other compensates as much as possible. In this case, Jim's very presence in Old Spock's mind was enough for him to realize that he was not conscious. Two Jim's is not something that happens every day. Though, he does have a story about that happening once. "May we?"

"Indeed," the Vulcan captain said before letting them into his medbay.

"You do know that it's easier to just call us when you need us, old man," she smiled.

"And it requires no interaction with the brass," Old Spock said before giving her a hug. If the other Vulcans in the room gave them weird non-looks, she didn't really care.

"That too," Jayme chuckled.

Old Spock looked her over, "Are you…?"

"Perfectly fine. Much to Bones' chagrin," she told her husband's counterpart, earning a snort from the southerner. "I would like to know what the hell you're doing out here."

"Tra-lo-klee," Old Spock said. Jayme and Spock shared a look before she shrugged.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what that is?" Bones asked.

"It is an artifact," Spock told him. "A lost artifact."

"The meditation stone of Sikar, the first oracle of Vulcan, was evacuated from the planet in the time of Surak," Captain Sylak added. "It was reported that the stone allowed Sikar to view future events."

"Apparently, those who touched it were able to see their deaths. The when. The how. You know, all that stuff you don't actually want to know," Jayme explained. "Still doesn't tell me why you," she looked up at Old Spock, "are here."

"The tra-lo-klee has been traced to this region of space. Due to the proximity to Romulan space, Ambassador Sarek asked that I oversee it's recovery," the older version of her husband said.

"So, what happened? Did you touch it?" she asked.

"No," Old Spock said. "We hit a brick wall, as the idiom goes. It was not on the surface."

"But there is something down there," Jayme surmised. Old Spock simply nodded.

"We must locate and disable it," her Spock said. "The longer Captain Sylak's officers remain trapped inside their minds…"

"The greater chance that we won't be able to help them," Bones finished. "Whatever this is, it's causing hyperactivity of their memory engrams and substantial neurological damage."

"Problem is that we don't know what's causing this," she sighed. "Could be atmospheric, environmental, psionic…"

"Mechanical, sentient," Spock said.

"Some combination of two or more," Bones added. "Whatever the case is, we have to stop it."

"Turn back," one of the unconscious Vulcans said. Something about the voice was odd, even for a Vulcan.

"You will find nothing here," the Vulcan in the next bed added.

"Turn back now, Captain Kirk," the third Vulcan warned. "To continue is to fail."

Jayme shared a look with her husband, "They obviously don't know who they're talking to."


	89. Chapter 89

"So, I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea," Jayme muttered as the three Starfleet officers walked through an old maintenance tunnel under the abandoned capital on the surface of Dalnini.

"You aren't allowed to say that. This was your idea," Bones grumbled. "You could've left me on the ship and brought someone else with you. Hell, you could've sent someone else altogether."

"Where's the fun in that, Bonesy?" she asked with a small smile.

"Based on what we have learned from my counterpart, this anomaly seems to affect bonded Vulcans -and Humans- differently than those who are not bonded," Spock said.

"Simply put, being married is keeping the three of us from getting trapped in our own minds. Anyone else would be useless and you know it," Jayme said.

"Yea, yea. Don't remind me," Bones grumbled.

"You are approaching the entrance indicated in our sensor readings," Old Spock told them over the comms.

"So, our missing relic is down here, somewhere." She motioned to a hatch in front of them as Spock hacked the controls. When the door slid open, she let out a huff and looked at her husband. "I hate it when you're right."

Jayme wished that she was surprised that the place reminded her of a bunch of old horror movies but she wasn't. The tra-lo-klee has been missing for a very long time, which also meant that it was somewhere nobody could or would go. Looking at the tricorder on Spock's wrist, the hatch led to a very long set of stairs that went down a lot further than anticipated. There was also more water than the initial scans hinted at. Aside from the first dozen stairs, the whole place was flooded.

"So, into the wet, dark and decrepit passageway we go," her best friend groaned.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least we're not wearing those technicolor clown suits we used to wear," she said, referring to the old fleet issued wetsuits as she pulled off her jacket.

There were massive overhauls going on all around Starfleet and the uniforms were no exception. While the new duty uniforms were still being tested by some ships in the fleet, the wetsuits were flat out changed. Gone were the brilliant blue, glowing gold, radiating red and glittering gray wetsuits that stuck out like sore thumbs and in their place were a black/dark gray replacement. Other than a swatch on the wearer's arm to denote division and the difference in cut for gender, the uniform was the same for everyone. Not only was it a hell of a lot more flattering, it was also much more covert.

"Thank god for small favors," Bones scoffed. "Who's first?"

"Me," Jayme shrugged.

"As we are unaware of what we will encounter, it is unwise for you to take point, Captain," her husband told her. "Allow me to go first."

"No can do," she sighed. "I have the least medical knowledge and I'm physically the weakest. If something happens to me, you guys would be able to get me out of here. If something happens to you, we're all screwed because I would rather die than leave you anywhere and you're heavy. We got one shot to save Captain Sylak's people and I'm not risking it just because you suddenly decided to be overly protective."

"It is not sudden, Jim. This planet… It causes me great unease. The city is abandoned, yet I feel as though we are being observed."

"I bet it's whoever is playing around in people's heads," Bones muttered.

"The fact that you can feel that and we can't only adds to my point. You're more important than I am. Don't try to argue it with me, you know I'll never change my mind," Jayme smirked. "Now, come on, we got people to save and Vulcan history to recover."

"I will continue to guide you as best as I can, however, there is no guarantee that your comms will maintain contact with the Enterprise," Old Spock told them.

"Even you should know better than that," Uhura said with a chuckle. "Because you'll be submerged, you won't be able to talk to us but we'll be in your ears. Good luck."

"Thanks, LT," the captain smiled before activating the HUD in her goggles. "You do know that doubting Uhura is dangerous, old man?"

"I am well aware," Old Spock said and she could almost feel him smiling. "However, I sometimes forget that this reality is more technologically advanced than my own."

"Your doing," Uhura chuckled quietly.

"I guess we better get a move on," Bones sighed before readying his rebreather.

"Indeed," Spock nodded.

"Down the rabbit hole we go."

* * *

"From what we've been able to ascertain of Dalnini's history, they were a pre-warp civilization until Sikar's aid, T'ynae, arrived. Given the ship and 'her ability to see the future', the people came to see her as a deity and they worshiped her," Uhura said over comms as they swam through a chamber of some kind. Judging by the way the room was set up, Jayme assumed that they were in an underground palace of some sort.

"According to texts, T'ynae would hold audience with the people and allow them to touch tra-lo-klee to learn of their fates," Old Spock added. "One day, a man, referred to only as 'the farmer', went to see T'ynae. She became enamored with him and offered him a place at her side."

"He refused," Uhura told them. "The farmer had a wife and a son, both of whom he loved."

' _I really hope they're not about to tell us what I think they're about to tell us_ ,' Jayme thought to her husband.

"You are thinking that the farmer's family was killed by T'ynae," Old Spock said, "and you would be correct."

' _I keep forgetting that you can read my mind too_ ,' she thought to her husband's counterpart.

"Only because I make an effort not to listen to your thoughts unless they are directed at me," Old Spock said.

' _And they say chivalry is dead_ ,' Jayme thought.

"In some cases," Old Spock said with a chuckle just as her Spock pointed towards a light. Considering how far they were from where they came in, it could be anything. And, of course, she just had to see what was there.

"Some of us are not telepathically inclined," Uhura reminded them, receiving an apology from Old Spock. "T'ynae, spurred, went after the farmer's wife. Their son tried to protect his mother and was also killed. The people of Dalnini turned on T'ynae and this is where the holes in the records start."

"Nobody really knows what happened to the people," Sulu interjected. "There are no signs of war or famine. Nothing you would expect when a whole planet's population vanishes."

"I have a theory on that," Jayme heard Scotty say just as she, Spock and Bones surfaced in an enormous cavern.

"I don't think we need a theory, Scotty," Jayme smiled. "We have something so much better. Sending you scans."

"Well, I'll be damned," Bones whispered in amazement.

"It appears that we have located the Dalnini," Spock said as he looked at the massive city.

"I wish you guys could be here to see this," she muttered as she stepped closer. "It's like we found Atlantis."

"For the record, that was my theory," Scotty chuckled. "It seemed odd to me that everyone was gone but that dinnae explain the mental attacks on anyone who went to the planet. Someone had to be alive. Surface being what it is, an underground city of some kind was the best bet."

"Then, also for the record, you get the gold star and I owe you a drink," Jayme said.

"Uh, Jim," Bones said.

She looked out over what remained of the Dalnini, "Yea?"

"We might have a problem," her best friend told her.

"What?" Jayme turned to look at her guys and found a blade in her face. "Uh… we come in peace."

* * *

_"What kind of name is Spock anyway?" she asked him as they sat On the catwalk in the USS Ticonderoga's engineering section. Her mom told them that they could stay and watch but they had to stay out of the way, so that's what they were doing._

_"It is the name of one of the original Masters of Gol. In ancient form, it is pronounced spo'k'hat'n'dlawa, which translates to 'resembling half of each other's heart and soul'. The modern form means 'untier'. What kind of name is Jayme Thea?"_

_"It's totally badass," Jayme smiled, earning a look from her friend. "My name is a variation of Jaime, which is the Spanish variation of James, which is an English derivative of the Hebrew Jacob, which means 'to supplant', which means to supersede and replace. Thea is Greek, means 'godly' and 'goddess'. You do know what this means, right?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

_"That I'm gonna rule and you're gonna keep everything together."_

* * *

"Easy there, bruiser. You alright?" Bones asked quietly.

"You know me, I'm always alright," Jayme chuckled, touching the bump on her head. "I got pulled into a memory of me and Spock… Where is Spock?" She reached though their bond but everything was fuzzy, like he was out of it.

"Do not concern yourself with that barbarian," the man standing on the other side of the force field said in an old Vulcan dialect.

"Who the hell you calling a barbarian?" Bones growled, his accent and anger giving the Vulcan language an odd cadence. Though he tosses more than his fair share of insults at Spock, Bones does not take too kindly to anyone else doing it. "You're the ones holding us prisoner."

"He is like _her_ and you are trespassing," the man said.

"He is nothing like T'ynae," she countered. "He is good and kind and selfless. He would never hurt anyone unless he had no other choice. I, on the other hand, will destroy this whole city unless you return my t'hy'la to me." While the man didn't seem phased by her threat, his eyes widened at the term she used in reference to Spock. "You are aware of the meaning of that word?"

"I am," he said. "To my people, it means 'two who share one soul.' One does not exist without the other."

"Means the same where we come from," Bones said. "Now, while I understand the definition, I don't know the reality of what means to have a t'hy'la but I do have a wife. A woman I love like nothing else in this universe. I would die for her. I would kill for her. I would do anything to see her happy. That man you're holding, in addition to being the captain's t'hy'la, is also my wife's brother and I ain't leaving without him. You got two options; let us outta here so we can talk with your leadership about what's going on _or_ don't and we have to fight our way out."

"Trust me when I tell you that you do not want the second option. We _will_ get out of here and we _will_ do what we need to do to save our people in orbit. Make no mistake," Jayme growled, "I have hurt and killed and destroyed for offenses committed against people I don't even know. That pales in comparison to what I'd do to someone who harmed my t'hy'la. Now, contact whoever you need to contact but you will take me to Spock."


	90. Chapter 90

Jayme wouldn't say she bulldozed her way through the Dalnini doctors in her way… but she totally did. Usually, she'd feel bad about it but the fact that they were studying her husband like he was a lab rat eliminated any sympathy she might've conjured up for knocking someone on their ass.

"What is this thing?" she asked, her hands hovering over the device on his head.

"It is meant to control my telepathy," Spock muttered, his hands reaching up to hold her wrists. "It does not work nearly as well as they assume it does."

"Well, you do have a habit of exceeding all expectations, t'nash-veh ashaya," Jayme smiled as Bones slowly pulled the damn thing off. Almost instantly, she felt a wave of nausea and a low throbbing in the back of her head. "Whoa, that sucks."

Her husband nodded, "I attempted to block you…"

"Don't," she said. "I can handle a little queasiness."

"Easy. Take a couple deep breaths," Bones instructed. Though he would never admit it, the good doctor was worried out of his mind. 'Side effect of giving a damn,' he had told her when they first became friends.

"Yes, doctor," Spock said as she helped him sit up. He let go of her arm and reached up to touch her head. "Are you alright?"

"I've had worse," Jayme smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I am much better," he said.

"Good," she nodded. Jayme took a deep breath before she stood to her full height and turned to face their audience, which now included a person she assumed was one of the Dalnini's leaders. "I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. You are holding me and my officers here without provocation. Release us and..."

"Captain," the person in charge said, stepping forward and holding up a hand to stop her. "I apologize for any harm that has come to you and your companions by our hand."

"But…" Bones muttered under his breath.

"There is no excuse, only that your arrival is a first for my people for many centuries. We were not aware of your intentions and precautionary measures were necessary."

"Not exactly the best way to thank people who are trying to help you," Bones said.

"We understand," Jayme said, despite the look Bones gave her. "If I were being held prisoner on my own planet, I wouldn't exactly be a beacon of trust. Doesn't help that a Vulcan got you all into this mess."

The man, though she wasn't actually sure what gender he was, looked at her with wide eyes. "You are aware of our imprisonment?"

"It was more of a hunch, I decided to go with it," she shrugged. "Really, it is the only thing that makes sense."

"Your people live well below the planet's surface. Any outsiders who attempt to investigate are driven into their own minds. Something or someone is keeping your society isolated," Spock said as he rose to his feet.

"T'ynae," the man told them.

"Vulcans don't live that long," Bones pointed out. They were talking about a minimum of three thousand years. The oldest Vulcans lived to be about 205.

"Tra-lo-klee," Spock and Jayme said in unison.

Bones looked at them, "You think the stone is keeping her alive?"

"Or her consciousness," Jayme told him. "Stranger things have happened. The question is, how do we find it?"

"The Seer Stone has been lost to my people," the Dalnini leader said.

"Are there any ideas to it's whereabouts?" she asked.

"None that are common knowledge. The clerics, and possibly the scholars, would know," he said.

"Okay," Jayme said. "So, Bones and Spock, you guys go see the scholarly types and I'll see the clerics."

"You think splitting up is a good idea?" Bones asked.

"No, but time's not on our side. Those officers are getting worse," she told him. Old Spock has been keeping her updated on Sylak's people, their systems were starting to shut down.

"I will escort your captain," the Dalnini told them.

"We don't know who you are," Bones said.

"My apologies. I am Din, First Consul of the Dalnini."

"We don't have time for this Bones," Jayme said.

"Fine, but if he tries to kill you, don't call me," her best friend.

Spock just gave him a look, "That is why she has me."

* * *

"Dyl, this is…"

"I know who she is," the small woman said without bothering to look at Jayme and Din. The captain wasn't exactly sure what the woman was looking at, to be honest. She'd been facing a wall. "She comes from the stars. Here to set us free."

"It's a habit of mine," Jayme shrugged.

"I am aware, Daughter of George," Dyl said.

The captain's eyes widened. "How did you know…?"

"I know many things," the priestess told her as she turned to face Jayme, something about the woman's eyes seemed so familiar. She'd never seen them before but it was like they were reaching out to her, calling her.

"Do you know about the Tra-lo-klee? Your people call it the Seer Stone."

"I do." Call it intuition, if you like, but Dyl's tone of voice put Jayme on alert and she wasn't the only one. Din looked at Dyl with wide eyes and took a step back.

"This is…" the consul muttered. "You are not Dyl."

"Who I am is unimportant."

* * *

_"It is unimportant," Spock told her._

_"You don't believe that any more than I do or you wouldn't be on that transport. You got in, right? I mean, of course you did, you're Spock. I'm right, right?"_

_"I was accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy," he said._

_"But you decided to go to Starfleet instead," Jayme sighed. "Why? Is it me? It is because your parents let me live here? I mean, I can move. I'm almost old enough to live alone and you wouldn't be bothered by me being…"_

_"Jim, it is not you. If you believe nothing else, believe that. I have contemplated the options open to me and decided that this was the best course of action."_

_She wanted to cry and scream and rage but she couldn't. One, because Vulcans aren't really receptive to that kind of stuff. And two, because, as much as it hurts, it is his life. She could ask him to stay and Spock, being Spock, would do anything she asked. However, she couldn't bring herself to say the words._

_Instead, she took a steadying breath and looked at him. "Do what you have to do, Spock."_

_"Jim…"_

_"Don't. You've made your choice, it would selfish and illogical for me to try to stop you. Just… be careful."_

_"I will… not."_

_"What?" she asked, confused._

_"You are in danger," he told her._

_"Spock…"_

_"This is a memory, Jim, of when I left Vulcan. This is not real."_

_"What are you...?"_

_"We found each other. You must remember, k'diwa."_

_"I'm sorry…"_

JSJSJSJSJSJS

_"I'm sorry, sir," Jayme said as she picked up her PADDs from the deck. It was stupid, really, but she couldn't help herself. She spent too much time avoiding him and all that seemed to do was make things worse. Not that it could get any worse._

_He wasn't supposed to be here, according to his mother. Spock had been assigned to some ship the last time Amanda talked to him, so imagine Jayme's surprise when she heard Uhura mention him. It took every ounce of control in her body not to react to that information. Realistically, joining Starfleet meant that there was a chance that she'd run into him but she wasn't expecting it to be so soon… or so literal._

_"There is nothing to apologize for," he told her as he handed her PADD before offering a hand up. "Allow me."_

_She wanted to touch him, she really did, but Jayme knew better. Reaching up, she wrapped her hand around his wrist, using his uniform as a buffer between their skin. Jayme wasn't entirely sure if she did it for his benefit her own but he seemed slightly disappointed, if that was a feeling he gets these days._

_"I… Thanks," she said with a small smile. What she needed to do was get away from him but her feet weren't working._

_"It is no problem, Captain Kirk," Spock said, his hand turning to grab her arm._

_"Captain… What are you…?"_

_"You are S'chn T'gai Jayme Kirk, my wife and the commanding officer of the starship Enterprise. This is a memory, Jim."_

_"You must wake up, you are trapped inside your mind," a different, older version of Spock said to her from their left. An older Spock. Old Spock. From another time and reality._

_"This… this is my mind," Jayme muttered as the world around her bled into other places. The consulate, a ship… her ship. Her brain piecing everything back together. "We're in danger."_

_"Yes," both men told her._

_"Are you and Bones okay?" she asked._

_"Yes. You, however, are not," her husband told her._

_"Don't worry about me. I think I know where the Tra-lo-klee is. Or who it is, in this case."_

_"The priestess," Spock said. "We are coming, adun'a."_

* * *

"That really sucks, you know," Jayme muttered. "I live with my memories, I don't need your help. For the record; entering someone's mind without their permission is a crime on at least three dozen planets."

"You're awake," Dyl –who isn't actually Dyl- said.

"Yea, well, you're not the most powerful Vulcan I've ever met. Doubt you're even a close second." T'Pau could think this woman's brain into knots, if she were so inclined. "How'd you do it, T'ynae?" Jayme looked around the room, taking note that Din was still out cold. "I mean, Dyl, the real Dyl, isn't old enough to have been around during the uprising."

"She was not," Dyl/T'ynae said. "None of those who reside here were there."

"You passed your katra from one to the next. Oh, and there was never a stone, you have limited precognitive abilities in addition to telepathy. It's a parlor trick," Jayme surmised. Judging by the look on her face, Dyl/T'ynae was surprised that someone figured it out. Though, to be fair, Jayme has two Spocks in her mind. "Is she dead? Dyl."

"In a manner of speaking."

"Why? Why take her life? Why trap these people down here?"

"You would never understand."

"I hate it when people say that. It's like you think you have the monopoly on loss and rejection and pain. Like you're the only one who's been through some shit. Then, you think it's okay to inflict your pain on others because their ancestors or family members or neighbors did you wrong. It's stupid and childish. Congratulations, you're like one of the oldest beings I've ever met and you're acting like a pouty teenager. Such a waste."

"You know not of what you speak."

"Really? Then tell me, what did these people do to be cut off from the universe? They've been down here their whole lives for no reason other than the fact that you won't let them go," Jayme said.

"They…"

"They're his descendants. At least, some of them are. A man you claimed to love, who you hurt in the most unimaginable, unforgivable way… He moved on. Somehow, after you murdered his wife and his son, he moved on. I don't know what you were expecting but he was never going to choose you. You should've just let it go."

"Could you? If the man you loved wanted someone else, could you let it go?"

"Yes," Jayme admitted. "As painful as it would be to see my husband in someone else's arms, I could live with it if it meant that he was healthy and happy and safe and loved. It would _kill_ me. But I could live with it because his heart has always been more important to me than my own. You wouldn't understand that because you're selfish."

"Stop," T'ynae said, her hands pressing against her temples.

"What, you don't like when someone plays in your head?" Jayme will have to wait to ask Old Spock the details but the gist of it was that the stronger telepaths in Captain Sylak's crew were melding with their injured crew mates to drive T'ynae from their minds. "They'll stop if you just let everyone go. Me and my people, Sylak's, the Dalnini. This has gone on for too long. I know it hurts, T'ynae, but this… this is wrong. You know it's wrong."

"I just wanted… I don't know what I wanted," T'ynae whispered as she dropped to her knees.

Jayme knelt in front of the other woman, "Don't you think it might be a good time to figure that out?"

* * *

"You need to be teaching that at the Academy, lass," Scotty chuckled when Jayme, Spock and Bones walked onto the bridge.

"What?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"The art of talking the crazies down," her friend chuckled.

"That's easy, she's not crazy. She loved someone and he rejected her. Everybody knows that pain. She just needed to see the pain she was causing others." Though they weren't exactly happy about what she did, the Dalnini still consider her to be one of theirs and they're allowing her to stay. "The truly crazy ones are the ones we can't reason with, like... Khan," Jayme shrugged. "Now, on to bigger and better things."

"We're transporting medical equipment," Uhura said

"Helping sick people is always good. Gives Bones something to fuss at that isn't me," Jayme smiled brightly at the look on Bones' face. "You're such a grump. Mister Sulu, if you'd be so kind."

The pilot nodded, "Aye, Captain."


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long break everyone, life's been a little crazy. And this chapter didn't want to cooperate.

"Should I bother trying to figure out what's wrong or do you plan on telling me?" Jayme asked her husband when his arm tightened around her waist. Usually, when she woke up, he'd be dressed and gone, getting the duty report from gamma shift and laying out the tasks for the science department. Not only was he still in their quarters, he still in bed. "Are you okay?"

"I am quite satisfactory," he said, pressing his too warm face against her neck. "More than satisfactory."

"Then why are you still in bed?"

"Leonard's orders," Spock told her before pressing a kiss against her collarbone. "He said it was a late birthday gift for us both."

"Hmm," she hummed. "What else did he say?"

"That he was placing us on medical leave. Officially, you are suffering from physical and emotional exhaustion and you require four days of convalescence."

"Physical and emotional exhaustion, huh?"

"Your reaction time has decreased by twelve percent and your associational reading by seven percent. You are also having difficulty attaining adequate sleep."

"The sleep thing is normal," Jayme muttered. The other stuff wasn't but Bones already gave her a -real- reason for it.

"I am aware. That does not make it any less worrisome," her husband said, his lips brushing against her skin.

"What about you? Vulcans don't need as much rest as Humans. What did Bones do to get you leave?" she asked.

"He said that it was in his professional opinion that your fatigue affects me through our bond and it would be beneficial for me to take leave as well. Before you ask, Mister Scott is more than capable of transporting a diplomatic party to Altair Six while we are indisposed."

"I wasn't going to ask about that; Scotty's the coolest," Jayme chuckled. "I'm just wondering when you're going to admit that this whole thing is the result of a certain biological function related to Vulcan reproduction." Spock looked at her with wide eyes. "We share a brain, ashaya. It's not like you could actually keep that from me. Why didn't you just say something?"

"I had hoped to be spared," Spock told her.

"But you weren't. And now we know it," she sighed.

So, the neurochemical imbalance that is pon farr has finally showed itself. While Spock had always hoped that his mixed heritage had eliminated that particular Vulcan trait from his genetic make-up, Jayme had no such delusion. Despite being a hybrid, Spock's Vulcan genes were always - _always_ \- more prevalent than his Human DNA.

Because she wasn't Vulcan, Jayme was never supposed to know about pon farr but T'Mar spilled the beans when they were younger. After the depth of their bond became evident to his family, Amanda made sure to give her a more thorough explanation. Antiquated, though it may be, Jayme was fascinated by the whole concept, especially the ritual that went along with it. As such, she had an ever-evolving plan for when this day finally came.

"Jim…"

"The official report will say that we have the Vulcan flu, which is what our scans resemble anyway, Bones is taking us home to receive the most expedient and effective treatment given your mixed heritage and the fact that the Vulcan flu can be lethal to Humans. We rendezvous with the Intrepid in," Jayme glanced at the chronometer, "an hour and three minutes. When we get to Vulcan, I'll go straight to Vel'Sor with our siblings. You will wait with your parents until it's time to meet me."

"There is no reason to return to Vulcan. It is unnecessary," he groaned, burying his face against her chest. Jayme could admit that it was adorable watching Spock act more like her than himself.

"No. Returning to Vulcan for koon-ut-kal-if-fee during pon farr is tradition. T'Pau already lets us get away with more than our fair share, Son of Sarek. We both know that this was the only reason we haven't been pressured to have a wedding."

"You sound like me."

"One of us has to be logical. At least, for as long as possible."

"Why are you so calm? I could kill you. Every day, Jim. Every time I touch you. I could kill you. When I have control of myself…"

"It's not as much of a risk. But your control is slipping at the moment, which is why you should've told me because we both know that the longer you wait, the less control either of us will have. Pon farr does not just affect you, you know. I feel it, this buzzing under my skin. Your blood calling to me. Our bond... tugging at me. It's taking everything I have not to lose my mind."

In a Vulcan experiencing pon farr, their cortical levels go up and down. Then the brain's regulatory system will begin to shut down when serotonin levels became unbalanced. This leads to plak tow; the blood fever. During this final stage, it would be near impossible to speak or think clearly as the need to mate would be overpowering. The Vulcan becomes irrational, instinctual and combative. Once plak tow has started, you only have a few choices; mate, fight or die. Technically, they could satisfy the pon farr right here and now before the blood fever takes hold but, as she told him, they got to skip too many traditions and she was not willing to skip this one.

"Again," Spock sighed, "how are you calm?"

"You." She ran her fingers along his jaw. "I deal with conflicting emotions every day. You taught me how to keep them in check and not let them overpower my thoughts. I know that I won't have control for much longer but that's okay because I know that we'll be fine."

"How could you know that?"

"I know you," Jayme said, moving her hand through his mussed hair. "I know that, despite having the ability to, you wouldn't hurt me."

He gave her a look, "The plak tow…"

"The plak tow strips you of your emotional control, it doesn't change who you are in here." She put her hand over his heart. "Your first instinct is to protect me and nothing, not even the plak tow, is going to change that. Have faith, adun."

* * *

"Stop," Bones said as he put his hand on her bouncing leg.

"I can't help it," Jayme said, flinching away and hopping up. "This is a bad idea. We could've just handled all of this on the ship and been done with it. I'm gonna go find Spock."

"Oh, no you don't," her best friend said as he wrapped an arm around her middle to pull her back. "I didn't let you drag me to the desert so that you could toss a wrench in the whole thing. It's just a couple of minutes, you can wait."

"You came out here for Mari and we both know it. I can't wait. I don't want to wait, I want…"

"I don't want to know what you want. I have way too much info about your sex life as it is."

"You do know that I know that you aren't as annoyed by us as you pretend to be. Hell, you're downright happy," she said, turning to look up at him. "Like all the time."

"Now you're just talking crazy."

"Am I? You and Spock do know that I know about those talks you two have, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked.

"Nobody believes that, Bones. Not even you," Jayme smiled. "You smell really good." Bones raised an eyebrow. "I feel weird. Not what Spock feels 'weird' but, you know, weird for me weird. I feel… I don't know what I feel. It's odd."

"It's the pon farr," Sybok said. "It affects everyone differently, especially Humans. At least, that's what I'm told. We don't really talk about it."

"Huh," she looked up at him. "I have no idea what you just said. You have really pretty eyes. I used to have a big crush on you."

"For like five minutes, I remember," he chuckled. "As I was saying, even though you're bonded, it still affects you differently. While my brother's logic escapes him and some of his more repressed emotions are making an appearance, you are lacking your filter. Unfortunately."

"Oh, come on, Sy. You know you love me," Jayme smiled, reaching up to touch his face.

Sybok gently grabbed her wrist, "I do love you, pi' ko-kai." He looked over her shoulder. "The gong. It is time."

"Well, let's go," she said before heading out towards the courtyard in the middle of Val'Sor, the land that belonged to the S'chn T'Gai family for generations. "Come on."

"Don't run. He's not going anywhere," T'Mar chuckled as she rushed to catch up with her.

"Yea. Last time I checked, you guys are already married," Bones shook his head. "I guess this is the Vulcan version of renewing your vows."

"Well, she could challenge their union," T'Mar told her husband. Jayme shot them both a look. "Not saying you would. Just that it was allowed."

"Thee should know better, Daughter of Sarek," Lady T'Pau said as Jayme and her siblings fell into step behind her. "They would not be swayed from each other as children, they would not allow themselves to be swayed from each other now."

"What she said," Jayme smiled. Lady T'Pau looked at her with assessing eyes but didn't say anything. Just as they entered the ritual grounds, Spock hit the gong again.

The first thing she noticed when she saw him was that he, like her, had changed out of his uniform. The second, more important, thing she noticed was the way his eyes followed her. Love, lust, need and a bunch of other things that only Jayme has ever seen was now clear to everyone in those pools of chocolate.

"Spock," she whispered quietly, taking a step towards him. T'Mar grabbed her arm.

"Not yet," her sister told her as T'Pau was situated on the dais.

"What thy are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way," T'Pau told the handful of people there, Jayme wasn't really doing a head count. "What say you, Daughter of George?"

Jayme smiled at her husband, "Kah-if-farr."

Spock stepped over and struck the gong for the third -and final- time before extending a hand towards her. Four determined strides later and she was in front of her husband, two of her fingers pressed against his. Almost instantly, some of the growing tension melted off of them. It wasn't nearly enough to abate the burning sensation running through her veins but it was something.

' _Hi_ ,' she thought to him.

' _Hello, beloved_ ,' he thought back with a smile. Though his thoughts were fuzzy, she could hear him clearly, like she was the only thing on his mind. ' _You often are._ '

' _That is illogical.'_

' _I know. I simply do not care._ _Are you prepared?_ '

' _Of course, I learned these vows like twelve years ago. Even said 'em once. Not here, obviously, but it's not really important. Well, it is important because we got married but not... You know what I mean_ ,' Jayme smiled.

' _I do,_ ' Spock thought.

' _Good.'_ She looked up with a smile. "As it was in the dawn of our days, as it will be for all tomorrows. To you, Spock, my husband, I consecrate all that I am."

"From you, Jayme, my wife, I receive all that I am," Spock breathed.

"As it was in the beginning," T'Pau said, "so shall it be now. Two bodies, one mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ya'll can guess what the next chapter is going to be.
> 
> pi' ko-kai - Little sister


	92. Chapter 92

Jayme had never felt anything like it, the urge to crawl out of her skin and into his. Maybe it was just the way pon farr worked, maybe it was something else entirely. She knew, way back in the recesses of her mind, that Spock could –and sometimes would- leave their bond wide open but this was something that she never expected, something beyond anything she was used to. Every inch of her skin was screaming, pleading, begging to be in contact with her husband.

Realization dawned on her that these feelings weren't just coming from her, they were being fueled by Spock. He was watching her; his face was flushed green and his eyes were so dark that they were black. Spock was doing everything in his –considerable- power not to ravish her where she stood. And, for the first time in the nearly three decades they've known each other, the man before her seemed truly alien. The thing was, it wasn't because he was Vulcan but because he was scared… of himself.

"Spock," she whispered as evenly as she could manage, his eyes meeting hers instantaneously. "Everything that I have, everything that am, is yours. It always has been. Whatever you need, I give it freely."

For a moment that felt like an eternity, he just looked at her, his mind going in a million different directions. It was unnecessary, the war raging on in his head, and they both knew it. Before she could give voice to that thought, Jayme found herself colliding against a wall, pinned between it and her Vulcan. Spock kissed her with all the need and urgency in his soul and she was helpless to anything but melt against him, moaning into his mouth as need that wasn't entirely hers pulsed through her body.

"What do you need? Tell me what you need," Jayme all but pleaded when Spock's lips moved to her jaw, leaving a trail of lava in their wake. "Var-tor nash-veh."

"Du. Aishan du." He forced the words out, tugging at her clothes.

Spock's hands moved to her back to search for her top's closure before she heard it rip. He pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor while his eyes ran over her. Before Jayme could think or say or do anything, she felt her skirt give and rustle to the ground. One of his hands gripped her hip while the other slid down her abs, delving between her thighs and brushing against her already sensitive clit.

"Spock," she whined as his fingers moved in circles, stroking the flames. Jayme wanted, no, she needed him inside her, needed him to fill her, to own her. "Nash-veh yontau. Sanoi."

He responded by pressing himself closer to her and capturing her lips again. She felt him, hot and hard against her as he lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist. There was nothing gentle about it when Spock sank into her. He held himself still for half a second before he moved, setting a furious pace. Suddenly, everything was both better and worse.

She was on fire.

The feeling coursing through her veins felt like flames had threaded themselves through her body, wrapped around everything she was and consumed her. Jayme couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She could barely think straight. The tiny -microscopic- self-control Jayme had was obliterated in that moment and the only thing she cared about, the only thing she knew was that she needed him more than the oxygen in her lungs.

_mine t'nash-veh mine t'nash-veh mine_

Jayme had no idea who was thinking it, not that it mattered. It was true. Unyielding, unwavering, unapologetically true. He was hers. She was his.

"Jim…" he rasped against her shoulder, "Nash-veh bolaya…"

"Yes," she muttered. Jayme pulled one of his hands to her face, his broken thoughts telling her all she needed to know. Spock captured her mouth in another feverish kiss before pressing his fingers against her psi-points.

Jayme's whole body jerked at the contact. This wasn't the warm, welcome sensation she was used to, this was like getting doused in napalm. The fire clung to them as tightly as they clung to each other, roaring with new life as their minds melded. She wanted to push him away at the same time she needed him to be closer. Nothing has ever felt so painful and so good. More than good. Jayme didn't understand why, just that she craved it.

'I love you,' Spock thought to her. 'I love you.'

That's when she felt it; everything he felt for her, everything he usually kept in check. The depth of it brought tears to her eyes as the world around them began to blur into nothingness.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jayme asked as she pulled one of his shirts over her shoulders with a wince. They had hit that wall harder than she thought and it left a nice sized bruise on her back, not that she cared. She was sore but it was a good sore. Spock apparently disagreed, judging by the sadness and guilt in his eyes. "I'm fine."

"I hurt you," he whispered from his position on the floor.

"I hurt you too. Should I feel sorry for myself?" she asked, running a finger over the cut under his eye as she carefully lowered herself onto his lap.

She doesn't remember when he got that cut but she was sure her ring caused it. There was also a nice set of teeth impressions on his shoulder. It wasn't deep, bruised all to hell and didn't even break the skin but the bite mark was definitely from her. And there were scratches on his neck. Why can't she remember giving him those?

"Pon farr is what it is, Spock. There is nothing we can do but… well, do it," Jayme smiled. He gave her a look of annoyance at the horrible pun. "Really, I'm fine. I am a little confused though. What happened?"

"You lost consciousness."

"Really?" She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "That is… Wow. You fucked me to the point of passing out. Go, Spock."

"Jim…"

"You deserve a medal."

"That was not my intention. And I do not believe that intercourse was the cause."

"No, it was your mind," Jayme said, brushing her fingers over his temple. "You've always had way more power up here than you let on. I mean, I don't even know the full extent of your abilities and I'm your wife. Amanda warned me that something like this could happen, wouldn't even be the first time. I guess we're gonna have to figure something out before your next pon farr."

"I will meditate in isolation."

"No, you won't. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard an I've heard some doozies."

"It would be the best course of action."

"Only if you're trying to kill yourself. God, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you seek injury?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm a masochist at heart." He gave her a look. "Or maybe I love my husband. Maybe I don't like seeing him in pain any more than he likes seeing me in pain. If that means I get a bruise or I pass out, so be it."

"That is highly illogical," Spock told her.

"No, it's not. Making sure you're okay is very logical. Beyond logical. If you're okay, that means that I'll be okay." Spock didn't say anything but she knew he wasn't convinced. "Look, I know you think I'm being reckless but I'm not. You're the most important thing in my world and you spend so much time taking care of me and you never ask for anything and I just… This is something that I can do for you. Not just because you'd die if your pon farr got outta hand, because you totally would, but because you're you. And I love you. Besides, I lived in a world without you in it for a while. News flash; it sucks, I refuse to ever go through that again. So, stop fighting with me about this because you will never change my mind."

"You are very beautiful when you are passionate about something," he said with a small smile.

"What?" she muttered.

"You are always beautiful, however, I have come to realize that your beauty is most captivating when you are making a spirited argument."

"Um… What just happened? I mean… What?"

"Your eyes glow in the most appealing shade of cerulean."

"Is this how you win arguments, now? Appealing to my ego?"

"No. You are correct that it is fruitless to argue about that which cannot be changed," Spock said. "I am Vulcan, pon farr will be part of my life until my death. You are my wife and, as such, assisting with my pon farr will be part of your life until your death. It is you who has won the argument."

"So, then what's with all the illogical flattery?" Jayme asked.

"Finding my wife attractive is far from illogical."

"But talking about it is not really your style."

Her husband pressed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Today, it is."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Damage report."

"Major haul damage on three and four. Losing life support is out on five, six and seven," Brayor told him.

"Medbay is reporting massive causalities. The captain included," Jern said. "We have to get out of here, sir."

He hit the comm for engineering. "T'Pil, tell me something good."

"To do so would be lying, Lieutenant Commander Mitchell, and Vulcans do not lie."

"I'll settle for warp status then," Gary said with a chuckle.

"The warp core is offline. I would need three-point-seven-six hours to properly assess and repair the damage," the engineer told him.

"We don't have three hours," he muttered as he looked out the viewscreen. "Comms; I need to get a message to Jim Kirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Var-tor nash-veh - Tell me  
> Du. Aishan du - You. Just you.  
> Nash-veh yontau. Sanoi - I burn. Please.  
> Nash-veh bolaya - I need


	93. Chapter 93

There was something off-putting about the way everyone looked at her when she and Spock walked into Vulcan Space Command. Usually, it wouldn't bother her, being looked at, but considering why she was on Vulcan in the first place and the fact that Sybok called her anyway, Jayme had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Jayme asked Bones, T'Mar and Sybok as soon as she and Spock walked into the main communications office.

"Honestly don't know, kid, we just got here too," her best friend said.

"Jayme," T'Pring said as she joined the small group, "Admiral Marcus is requesting to speak with you, urgently."

"Of course he is," Jayme said with a sigh before punching in the command to connect with the fleet's commanding officer. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry to disrupt your leave, Captain," the admiral told her.

"Part of the job, sir. You needed to speak with me?"

"About seven hours ago, there was an attack on our squadron posted near Organia," Marcus said. "We've lost all contact."

"Squadron? How many ships?" Bones asked.

"Four," Jayme answered before Marcus could. "The Tantalus, the O'Neal, the Porter and the Sarasota." It was more like a task force than a squadron but that really wasn't important.

"How do you know that?" Her best friend was giving her a look like he couldn't figure out if it he wanted to be annoyed or impressed.

"I'm the commanding officer of the flagship, I know a lot more than people realize. Where is the message, sir?" Jayme turned her attention back to the man on the screen, the feeling of dread increasing.

"It skipped the firewall, scared the hell outta our techs," Marcus said as he entered something into his console and the message popped up in the corner of the screen. "We can't open it but I assume you can since it's addressed to you."

"Yes, sir," Jayme said quietly. "Computer, play message."

"Authentication is…" the computer started.

"Authenticate; shieraki gori ha yeraan. Me nem nesa."

"What the hell language is that?" Bones asked.

"Dothraki. Gary's kinda obsessed with George R.R. Martin. It's a long story." Jayme sucked in a breath as a banged-up Mitchell appeared on the screen; she is really not going to like this.

"If you are watching this message, then that means it got to the right place because only one person has the power to open it. Sup, girly, you look good. I know that I can't see you but my complaint stands." Gary smiled, then grimaced and touched the gash on his chin. "Any who, in my attempt to boldly go, I boldly my ass handed to me. Captain Ecila died in the first salvo. I wasn't on the bridge, which is a good thing since deck one took a massive beating. We got haul breaches all over the place. Warp's out. What's left of our weapons system isn't doing much. What does all this have to do with you, you ask? Nothing, really, just keeping a promise I made to someone I love. Not like that… at least, not anymore. If it wasn't for that whole thing with Spock, though… Well, that's not important. No, what's important is the fact the Klingons have Romulan weapons. More specifically, they have Narada-type weapons. Couldn't believe it when I saw 'em. Doubt I'm the only one surprised. Hubby has those eyebrows raised, doesn't he? Go ahead and look, I know he's there."

Sure enough, Spock's eyebrows were touching his hair. Jayme wasn't sure if it was because of the weapons that the Klingons had or if it was because Mitch may have had some feelings for her. Not that Spock wasn't fully aware of that second one. They've had very long conversations about her friendship-turned fling-turned friendship with Gary and that whole thing with Leila. Also didn't help that his former fiancée was standing within arm's reach of them both.

"Alright, enough gazing at your Vulcan. Look, I don't know how, when or where the Klingons got their hands on that tech," her friend continued, "but they're bad news for the Federation. Damn things pummeled our shields in a few shots. I got one trick left… an oldie, as the kids like to say. So, you gotta do me a favor, well, three. One, visit my mom, she always liked you and she was fairly disappointed that you married someone who wasn't me, just saying. Two, don't be so hard on yourself. I know it's a big ask but there are enough things in this universe for you to worry about, don't add to your troubles. Three, be happy. That one's pretty much self-explanatory. Spock, I know you love her so just… don't hurt her again. Please. And, Leonard, because Jim going anywhere without you is nearly impossible, keep an eye on 'em both." Gary looked down at something on the console next to him. "It's go time. I, um… There's some stuff that I probably should've said or did but, uh, not really time for that now. Just… don't stop being you, Jimmy. Hajas."

The room descended into silence as the message ended. Whatever he planned to do, they all knew he wasn't walking away from it. Like her, Gary just wasn't wired to give up.

"What does that mean?" Sybok asked. "Hajas?"

"It's a farewell. Means 'be strong'," she told him before taking a deep breath.

"There is additional information attached to the message," Spock said, his mind deciphering the extra codes in the message.

"The Sarasota's logs and sensor readings from the attack. Parting gift from Gary," Jayme said, sending the message to herself and the data to the Enterprise. "You gotta warn whoever's out there, sir."

"Already on it. In the meantime, I need the three of you to head to Elba Two. Get all the info you can and report back. I wanna know how the Klingons got those weapons and what, of anything, we can do to stop them."

"I may have a short-term solution to the shield problem," T'Mar said, "but I would need access to data from the Vengeance." Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Apologies, we have never been formally introduced. Doctor T'Mar McCoy. I specialize in particle physics at MIT, specifically, the defensive applications of subatomic particles. My team has been studying the Narada since it's arrival, hoping to adapt it's technology."

"I'll approve your access, Doctor. Kirk, the Whittaker is currently docked at Space Central. They're your ride. I'll notify the Enterprise to pick you up from the penal colony," Marcus said.

"Seeger's just gonna love being my chauffeur," Jayme said with a groan. Like she needed anymore reasons for the man to hate her.

"He'll do his job, same as you." The admiral gave her that look that all dads apparently have, the one telling their children to behave without actually saying the words. It wasn't as intimidating as Pike's but she appreciated the gesture.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You know," Seeger said when he walked into the transporter room, "my crew is due for leave."

"Three thousand, two hundred and nineteen Starfleet officers were killed and you're bitching at me about leave?" Jayme countered.

She was not in the mood for this shit. While sated, the imbalance caused by Spock's pon farr hadn't leveled off completely yet, add to that that Gary is more than likely dead and Jayme's assignment and she was a ticking time bomb just itching to go off.

Seeger glanced at Spock and Bones before he gave her a look. "You honestly think you'll find answers?"

"It's what I was ordered to do," she told him.

"I'm being serious, Kirk," the other captain said.

"So am I. Look, I don't know what you think you know about me but I'm gonna put this on the table; one, I don't like bullies. Two, I don't like needless deaths. Three, I have a moral compass that doesn't give two shits about orders. Fortunately, they're both aligned today. Now, we can stand here like a bunch of jackasses or we get underway and figure out how the Klingons got their hands on advanced Romulan weaponry. What's it gonna be?"

"We should be leaving the dock in a minute or two," Seeger said.

"Good. Where'd you put us?" she asked.

"Crew quarters. I know it's not as…"

"It's fine." Jayme stared at him for a long moment. "You know that I know, right?"

"Robbins told you?" He looked down at his boots.

"Pike did. He never told me your name or anything so it took me a while to figure it out. He didn't hate you, you know. He was disappointed."

"I got a bunch of people killed," Seeger said.

"Yea, but that's not what disappointed him. People die. Sometimes, you and me, we're the ones who have to make that call. Sometimes, we can't. Happens to the best of us." She looked up at him. "He wasn't upset that you had a problem with ordering people to their deaths, he was disappointed that you gave up. You put in your letter of resignation and the only reason you're still here is because Marcus wouldn't sign off on it."

"Maybe I wanted out."

"Keep telling yourself that. Or, you can admit the truth; your problem with me has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Pike. You feel like you let him down and he died before you had a chance to fix it. I know the feeling. If taking it out on me helps, fine. But I seriously doubt it."

* * *

"I really wish you'd let us go with you," Bones said as she stepped onto the transporter pad.

"I really wish none of us had to do this in the first place but we can't always get what we want," she replied.

"It would be counter-productive for us to accompany her," Spock said, earning a glare from her best friend. "He would use our presence as a means of distraction."

"He could also kill her with his bare hands the second she's down there," Bones countered.

"Or, he could just talk to me," she said. "He's been asking for a year anyway." Both men gave her a look. "I'll be fine."

Bones shook his head. "You better be 'cause I ain't dealing with his mama if you're not. She's worse than mine."

"My mother…"

"It was a compliment," Jayme interjected before Spock said something _she_ would regret later. "If anything happens you'll know it."

"That is not encouraging, Jim," her husband said.

"I know but we don't have too many options here and I'd like to get it over with. Whenever you're ready, Lieutenant."

The kid at the console, Ll'nej, she thinks, gave her a short nod. "Energizing."

Jayme expected to be beamed to the main transporter room at the Elba II Penal Colony. What she was not expecting was the armed inmate standing in front of her. She could tell from his thoughts that Spock was already trying to beam her back but the field surrounding the colony was already up again. Before she could do or say anything, a man stepped into the room. About the same age as Marcus and as tall as Spock, she recognized him from old Federation History holos.

"Welcome, Captain Kirk."

"Fleet Captain Garth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shieraki gori ha yeraan. Me nem nesa - The stars are charging for you. It is known.  
> Hajas - Goodbye (be strong)


	94. Chapter 94

"Doctor Cory." Jayme knelt beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Consulting… Garth. My timing sucks," her psychologist muttered. Apparently, her host wasn't nearly as gracious as he made himself out to be because Doctor Cory had a gash on the side of his head. She looked around the room before pulling the sheet off the bed and ripping a strip off.

"Let me look at that."

"It's nothing, Captain."

"You got blood all over the place, Doc. I'm not an expert or anything but I've had my share of head wounds and that's not gonna stop unless we do something about it," she told him with a small smile. Jayme figured that he knew she wasn't going to let it go because he didn't put up a fight as she checked the wound. "Should've brought Bones."

"I'm sure Leonard tried," he said.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Jayme let out a chuckle. "Good thing I didn't bring him. I wouldn't wish… whatever this on anyone. What's Garth up to?"

"I think he's looking for a way off the planet. The Enterprise is his best bet."

"He's gonna be sorely disappointed."

"Why is that, Captain?" Garth asked as he walked over to the cell. She wasn't as surprised as she should've been that he was watching and listening to them.

"Enterprise isn't here," she told him. Not only was the Enterprise _not_ in orbit, Jayme ordered Spock have Scotty to keep their girl in the next system over. The Whittaker was still nearby but she wasn't risking their lives by saying anything. "I'm on leave, visiting a friend. I got dropped off by a different ship."

"Your husband wouldn't leave you here," the former officer said.

"There are over thousand people on the Enterprise, people that we are both responsible for. It would kill him but he would leave me here in a heartbeat. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. It's a lesson all captains should understand… Fleet Captain."

"You will address me by my proper title, Kirk," Garth exclaimed.

"Which is?" Jayme raised an eyebrow.

"I am Lord Garth, formerly of Izar, and I lead the future masters of the universe," he told her.

"My apologies, _Lord_ Garth. Is there a reason you're keeping him in here like this?"

"You must be confined. And all the people of the galaxy who will not bow to my will must be confined or destroyed." They said he was crazy but this was so far beyond what anyone could imagine.

When Jayme was at the academy, Captain Kelvar Garth's actions were required reading for both Federation History and a few of the Command College courses. She taught a whole module just on his actions during the Battle of Axanar. Tactically, he on par with Pike or Garrovick or Bob April, which is why it stung when he lost his shit and tried to destroy the entire population of Antos IV. His crew refused the order, so he killed three of his senior staff members.

"Garth, listen to me…" Cory tried.

"Oh ho! Our beloved doctor has decided to address us. We have not given him our permission to speak," Garth said.

"Scared, much," Jayme muttered.

"I'm afraid of no one," Garth said as he opened the cell. "You're all powerless against me."

"Of course." Jayme gave him a small nod as she stepped into the corridor.

"Now, I've been quite remiss in my duties as your host. I did invite you down to dinner, as you may recall," Garth told her.

"I'd forgotten," she said. He did mention it before he put her in the cell but it wasn't her most pressing concern.

"But I haven't," he said. "You are to be my guest. And there is someone who would like to see you." He made a motion with his hand and an Orion woman, Marta, walked into the room with a familiar Romulan on her arm. "Won't you join us, Captain?"

"Don't really have much of a choice." Jayme glanced at Garth before turning her attention to Nero. "You aren't gonna try to strangle me again, are you?"

"If I wanted you dead, Kirk, you would be," Nero sneered. There was something in the way he said that that just seemed off to her.

"You did try to kill me, twice," she pointed out. "Are you saying you no longer want me dead?"

"No harm will come to you by his hand," Garth said to her but his eyes were on Nero. It was, as Spock would say, interesting. "You are my guest."

"Understood." Jayme reached over to help Doctor Cory.

"The doctor is not on the guest list," her host told her.

"An oversight?" she asked even though she knew better.

"An intentional one. He's fasting." More like Garth is starving the poor man. Before she could open her mouth to decline, Doctor Cory gave her a look that told her not to argue.

' _I must agree_ ,' Spock thought to her. ' _You will not learn anything if you are confined to a cell_.'

"May I make one request, Lord Garth?" Jayme asked.

"You may."

"Can someone bring him some water, please?"

"Marta," Garth said. The Orion danced over. "See to it that the doctor has fresh water."

"Thank you," Jayme said with a smile before falling in next to Nero. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't, as the saying goes.

* * *

"I don't know who I should feel sorry for here, you or him," Jayme whispered to Nero as soon as Garth was distracted by the dance Marta was doing. "You could kill every last one of us with a flick of your wrist. Why are you going along with this?"

"I have no quarrel with him," the Romulan told her.

"But you have one with me? My father and his captain are dead because of you," she pointed out. "Is this one of those, enemy of my enemy things?"

"Perhaps."

"Then I got a good one for you. The Klingons are using your tech to slaughter people." Nero's eyes darkened. "They ran through four of our ships in a matter of minutes in disputed territory. Intelligence is tracking a small formation heading towards Romulus. We need to know how to defend against that weapon before the Klingons kill us all."

"So, you came to me?" He looked at her. "Why not ask your scientists?"

"Because you know as well as I do that the Narada isn't giving up her secrets easily. We've had to fight with every system. We're stuck." It pained her to admit but that was the reality of it. The Federation needed information and they needed it fast; Nero was the only person who had it, or access to it.

"Please, courtesy for the performer," Garth interrupted as Marta danced around the table. Jayme and Nero looked at each other before turning their attention back to Marta. "Marvelous, isn't she, Captain?"

"Quite," Jayme said with a small smile. Gaila had the poor girl beat by miles but she wasn't going to say anything, not in a room full of crazy people. "Reminds me of the dances we did in school."

"Ah, yes. You went to school on Vulcan, correct?" Garth asked.

"I did. The dancing was more exercise than anything else but I gather it explains why Vulcans are so graceful. I held my own but I'm not nearly as coordinated as Marta."

"She's yours, if you wish, Captain." Garth made a motion with his hand and Marta practically sat on Jayme's lap.

"That's, er, very magnanimous of you." Creepy. Creepy as hell.

"You'll find that I am magnanimous to my friends and merciless to my enemies, and I want you to be my friend," Garth told her.

"Based on what?" Nero asked. She doesn't know which side of this thing he was on but, for now, she'll take the back up.

"Enlightened self-interest, Prod Nero," their host said like it was simplest thing in the world. "The captain here is second only to me as the finest military commander in the galaxy."

"Second? That's a bit of an exaggeration. I'm mostly just an explorer, Lord Garth. I only fight when the circumstances demand it. There's already too much death in the universe, I try to avoid causing more," Jayme said. "I suppose that's where we differ. People are still trying to figure out why you tried to destroy Antos Four."

"Well, I could say because they were actively hostile to the Federation."

"Then you would be liar," she said. "They're a harmless and peaceful race that tried to help you. They brought you back from the brink of death."

"Yes. And in my gratitude, I offered them the galaxy. They rejected me, and I condemned them to die," the former fleet captain told them all.

"And then expected your crew to do your dirty work," Jayme pointed out.

"That was my only miscalculation. I had changed. I had risen above this weakness which still has you in its command, by the way, Captain. My crew had not. I couldn't sway them but my new crew, the men in this room, will obey my orders without question. Galaxies surround us, Kirk, limitless vistas. And yet the Federation would have us grub away like some ants on some somewhat larger than usual anthill. I am not an insect. I am master of the universe and I must claim my domain."

"And enslave those who disagree, right?" she asked.

"I was betrayed and treated barbarically," Garth asserted.

"You don't know the meaning of those words," Nero said. "You bit the hands that fed you, as her people say."

"Considering how much you hate me, I'm kinda impressed that you're familiar with my culture," Jayme told Nero. He gave her a look but didn't say anything. "Look, you wanna be friends, we can be friends. What is it that I can do for you, Lord Garth, master of the universe?"

"Where is the Enterprise?"

"Not here. Like I said, I was dropped off. The Enterprise isn't due for another few days… and that's if more of our ships aren't destroyed in the meantime." She noticed the phaser holstered on his waistband. Jayme also noticed his hand moving towards it. "I'm no good to you dead."

"But I can make you long for death, beg for death," Garth told her.

"She won't beg," Nero said. "She won't yield either. It's an irritating trait but an honorable one."

"What would you know of honor?" Garth asked with a sneer.

"I could ask the same." Nero wasn't the nicest guy in the galaxy but he at least had a reason for doing what he did; Garth couldn't make that claim.

"Just tell him what he wants to know," Marta sing-songed from where she was perched on the edge of the table in front of her.

"I already told him," Jayme said with a smile, "he just doesn't like my answer. It doesn't matter what he does to me, he's never stepping foot on that ship."

Marta tucked Jayme's hair behind her ears. "But you must. I beg of you."

"Oh, don't beg, Marta! It's degrading. The Enterprise, Captain. You'll talk freely and quite soon." Garth looked at her as one of the inmates pulled a big chair in the room. Before anyone could do or say anything, Nero yanked her out of her chair, pulled her back against his chest and held a knife to her throat.

"What do you think…?" Garth started.

"Quiet," Nero growled. "Sit down and be quiet. You're no longer in charge."

"Nero…" Jayme tried.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, either," he told her. "I have waited years for this, Kirk. To have you in my grasp. We were interrupted last time, that will not happen again. Come. Ayel." His first officer stood up, weapon in hand and aimed it at the people in the room. "Don't try to follow us."

'Stay calm,' her husband thought.

'Easier said than done, dear,' she replied. Nero pulled her through some of the corridors she hadn't seen before. Just when she was about to ask him where he was taking her, he pushed her against a wall and offered her the knife.

"Take it," he said. Jayme reached out and wrapped her fingers around the weapon. "How far out are the Klingons?"

"A day and a half, according to the last logs I saw," she said. "What…?"

"The reason I've been trying to talk to you was to warn you about the Klingons. I may not like you but I do hate them. Twenty-five years…"

"You were on Rura Penthe. You're what happened to those ships," Jayme muttered.

"Like you said, the enemy of my enemy. They tortured us for twenty-five years, needlessly. Many of my men died in that place. We need off this planet."

"Then what? You help me help the Romulans, then kill me?"

"No, I help you and you let me go in peace."

"I don't have the authority to make that call."

"You do. We both know you do. I help you and you let me go home."

Jayme really should've known that it wasn't going to be easy but she had hoped. To be fair, it wasn't the most outrageous thing anyone's ever asked for and, unlike most of the people in this place, Nero wasn't batshit crazy either. Much as it pained her, she really didn't have much choice.

"You help us with the Klingons and I will personally see to it that you're safely returned to Romulus."


	95. Chapter 95

"Are we going to talk about this? I mean, Nero?" Chekov asked from the other end of the conference table.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jayme told her officers. "We have a problem and he has a solution. Well, the means to a solution."

"Permission to speak freely," Sulu said. She gave him a nod. "Gary wouldn't want this. He was my friend too and he wouldn't want us in bed with Nero. Jim, you know this is wrong."

"Maybe. When I was a kid, I used to imagine what I would do if I ever came face-to-face with Nero. Some things were the silly musings of a child." She let out a chuckle. "After Tarsus, the thoughts were much darker. Then Old Spock showed up and explained as much as he could about why. Never, ever, in my wildest dreams could I have imagined having sympathy for the man who killed my father. I never could've imagined working with him. Hell, if I were a different person, I probably would've killed him already."

"Why didn't you?" Uhura asked quietly.

"Because, like I told Chris when we stopped the Narada, I understand Nero a lot more then I'd like to. I understand what he did and I understand why. I also understand his wish to return home." Jayme let out a sigh. "Look, I understand that this probably doesn't make any sense, working with Nero. He attacked the Kelvin and stole any chance I had of living a normal life before I even knew what that meant. That said, it is our most logical choice of action. We have an opportunity, the first real opportunity in a century, to establish diplomatic relations with Romulus. At the very least, we can build a bridge and help with the unification effort that Pardek and Old Spock are working on. If we're lucky, we might even be able to prevent all-out war with the Romulans and maybe the Klingons. That is what George and Chris and Gary would want us to do; put away our personal feelings for the greater good."

"So, what do ye need us to do, lass?" Scotty asked.

"I need you and Chekov to come up with practical applications for whatever technical data he gives us. T'Mar has some stuff already in the works, so reach out and share info. Spock will join you as soon as he and Bones come up from the surface. Uhura, I need you to reach out to Pardek. Let him know what's going on with the Klingons. The senate will be more receptive to a warning from one of their own. Tell him to let it slip that Nero is helping," Jayme ordered.

"Why?" Sulu asked.

"Because the Romulans see him as a hero for what he tried to do," Uhura answered. "He killed thousands of Vulcans and Starfleet officers and he took an actual chunk out of a Federation planet. The Romulan Senate doesn't care when he came from, he's kinda their version of Jim. You know, the whole 'Sucks to be the chosen one' thing."

Jayme let out a chuckle. "I actually see myself as more of a 'blessed with suck' type but that works too."

* * *

"Sulu told me what you said. Wanna talk about it?" Bones asked as he sat a drink in front of her. It didn't surprise her that he knew where she'd be, most of the crew apparently left the small recreation to the senior staff for moments like this.

"Nope. How's Garth and his buddies?"

"They're okay. We were able to get everyone back on their meds and thinking clearly. I left M'Benga and a team to stay and monitor them until the Federation can send replacements for the staff. Thank you, for helping Donald."

"The guy _does_ keep me sane. Besides, any friend of yours."

"I'm more concerned about friends of yours. One in particular," he said. "And having Nero in the brig can't be helping."

She took a sip of bourbon and stared out at the stars. "I could've loved him."

"Nero?"

"Gary."

"Ah."

"Don't 'ah' me." Jayme sighed. "It's been years since I even thought about it. That if it wasn't for my bond with Spock, I could've loved Gary. Could've been Jayme Mitchell. Or Kirk-Mitchell; I happen to like my name. He would've been here with us instead of dead on the Sarasota."

"I don't know. Gary was a good officer, maybe even better than you. If he got offered an XO spot, I don't know if he would've turned it down. Not even for love," Bones said.

"And there's the rub because I know that." She looked at him. "Do you ever think about where you would be if you never married Jocelyn or divorced her or joined Starfleet?"

"Used to. Then someone reminded me that I couldn't live in the past."

"I'm just that good."

"In your dreams, kid. It was Pike." Her best friend let out a chuckle. "He'd be giving us some witty advice right now."

"And an anecdote or two. Which we'd sit though because, you know, he had the best taste in booze and he had a habit of sharing."

"Yea, he did. I could never figure out how he got his hands on any of it."

"He had connections. Robbins knows what they are but I'm pretty sure she'll only tell me on her deathbed."

"She is more tight-lipped then you. What about Gary?" Bones asked. "He was a beer guy, right?"

"Guinness. He loved a good Guinness. From the tap in a chilled glass."

"Well, I don't have a Guinness but I don't think he'd mind." Bones poured more bourbon in both their glasses before holding his up. "To Gary."

"To Gary."

* * *

"Speak your mind," Spock said quietly.

"That's not a great idea," she muttered, wiping the tears from her face. She told herself that she wasn't going to cry but she wasn't having much luck listening to herself.

"Were you not the one to tell me that 'what is necessary is never unwise'?"

"Got that from your folks." Jayme let out a chuckle before looking at him. Though she couldn't see it on his face, she could feel the concern. "I have myself convinced that this is my fault."

"Nero or Mitchell?"

"Both. I brought Nero here and I plan to let him go, neither is particularly a good thing. Gary… He should be here. I don't know how many times I thought about offering him a spot but…"

"You were concerned that your history with him, our history, would affect both your duties and his."

"Yea."

"Would you like to know what I think?" Spock asked.

"I already know what you think. You think I'm being an idiot." She smiled when he raised an eyebrow in that way he does. "Not in those words, obviously. You think that it's illogical for me to shoulder the responsibly for Gary's death. Even if he were here, I would no more be able to guarantee his life then I can my own. If it weren't for Gary, more people would be dead or in danger. He sacrificed himself to get me that warning. The needs of the many… and all that jazz."

"There was a time," Spock said as he sat the bed next to her, "when I hoped that you would choose him."

"What?" Jayme looked at her husband. "When? _Why_?"

"I thought, at the time, that you would be better without my influence in your life. I researched how to sever our bond and I was prepared to let you go."

"We're t'hy'la. That never would've worked."

"I am aware. However, I am, as you are fond of saying, stubborn."

"You do know that getting Vulcan divorced could kill me, right?"

"Which is why I never broached the subject. I could not bear any harm to come to you," he told her. "Nor could he."

"I'm not that special," she said.

"You are to me. And, I believe, you were to Mitchell. Of all those he could have addressed his final message to, he chose you." Spock looked at her. "He loved you, Jim. And, as much as you'd like to convince yourself that you didn't, you loved him. I believe that you are not only mourning his life, you are also mourning the possibly of what you could have been were I not a factor."

"Spock, I…"

"I left you. I hurt you. Mitchell was only able to get that close to you because of my actions," Spock said.

"Okay, you know what, no. While this whole thing is tragic, it's not our fault. Yes, I loved Gary. He was my friend, like Sulu and Scotty, that's why we weren't together that long. It had nothing to do with you… mostly. Look, I could've loved him like _loved_ him-loved him but I didn't and that's nothing to beat myself up over or for you to beat yourself up over," Jayme said. He gave her a look. "Bones killed my pity party an hour ago."

"You were crying," he said in confusion.

"Yea, I just talked to Mister and Misses Mitchell. They are, understandably, beside themselves. _And_ I've been drinking," she said with a shrug. Spock looked at her, a tiny smile on his face. "How's our guest?"

"Helpful."

Since Nero was mostly just a miner, he couldn't give them any information on his ship's weapons and shielding. However, he was able to give them the authorization codes for unlimited access to the information that they needed. It didn't take long for T'Mar to get back to them from the Narada with the details that had eluded the Federation for the last two years.

Scotty, Spock, Chekov and their engineering and weapons specialists were working on a way to modify not just the Enterprise's shields but they were also kicking around some theoretical ideas for the Romulans shields too.

"Tell me I did the right thing," Jayme said.

Spock took one of her hands in his. "I do not know. It will be up to the next few days to make that determination."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	96. Chapter 96

"This meeting is as historic as it is unexpected and unwelcome. Do you really expect us to believe that you violated the treaty because you have our best interests at heart? What is your real purpose?" the Romulan captain asked her.

Deciding that a smaller team was best, Jayme decided to forgo a whole security team and just took Uhura and Zahra with her. It was a tactical choice, having the team comprised of three harmless looking women. But, while Jayme may have a reputation in the universe, nobody outside the Federation really knew who Uhura and Zahra were, which mean that nobody knew what their skills were.

As she expected, the three Starfleet officers and Nero were captured almost as soon as their shuttle crossed into the neutral zone. They were ahead of the Klingons by a few hours but it was going to be tight, getting the Romulans to heed any warnings before people died. To be honest, Jayme wasn't very optimistic.

"I'm telling you the truth," Jayme said. "We have information about Klingon technology that could be harmful to the Empire and the Federation."

"And I should take you at your word?"

"No, you should take us to the senate."

"You believe they will listen to your lies," he growled.

"No, I believe that they will listen to his truth," she said, motioning to Nero. "As difficult as it is for you to believe, we are on the same side in this."

"Doubtful. Guards, take their prisoner to the infirmary, insure that he hasn't been harmed in any way. Captain Kirk, as you have so blatantly violated the boarders, I must insist that you enjoy your stay." He gave someone behind her a nod and more guards appeared. They forced the three officers down the corridor.

"That went better than expected," Uhura muttered.

"How do you figure?" Zahra asked.

"We're not dead, yet," Uhura said with a shrug.

"Day's not over," Jayme told them.

"Do you think they'll listen to us, Captain?" the security officer asked as they were pushed into sparse living quarters and locked in.

"Probably not." Jayme let out a sigh. "I doubt they'll even listen to Nero."

"But…?" Zahra gave her a look.

"But we do have to warn them and timing is everything, Lieutenant."

* * *

"You tried to destroy the Romulan people," one senator said.

"You've come to kill us all," another added.

"Did we? Three women in a shuttle are a threat to the great Romulan Star Empire? Wow, you guys are in more trouble than I thought if we scare you that much," Jayme said before taking a deep breath. "We're not here to destroy anything, we're here to help. Our incursion was not an act of war but one of solidarity between our civilizations. This is a threat greater than both the Empire and the Federation."

Colius, the Praetor of the Romulus, looked at her for a long moment. "The Klingons do not have the technology you describe. They are not…"

"It's Romulan," she said, cutting off what was bound to be a long-winded way of calling her a liar. "The technology the Klingons are using is Romulan. Reverse engineered from the Narada over the course of the last twenty-seven years."

Just like that, you would hear a pin drop as the whole room fell into silence. While none of these people knew too much about their ship from the future, they did know that it left a massive hole in Vulcan and, had the Narada been allowed to continue, would have destroyed the whole planet.

"You have proof?" Pardek asked. He believed her, if for no other reason than her connection to Old Spock, but he knew, just as she did, that the others would take some convincing.

"I have something better than proof. The Romulan that we were captured with," she said.

"Your prisoner," the Colius said.

"Our passenger; Prod Nero." Jayme leveled a look at the men and women in front of her. They knew who Nero was and they had already verified his identity using the biometrics from his father and grandfather. While not exact, the scans did confirm his lineage. "You don't want to listen to me, fine. Listen to him."

The senators looked at each other before one of them gave the guards a nod. Jayme turned to watch as they opened one of the doors, letting Nero into the room. She. Uhura and Zahra shared a look, the communications officer mouthing a silent prayer while the other red shirt continued to look for a way out of the chamber without having to kill a dozen people.

While Jayme didn't let it show too much, she was worried. There were too many what ifs hinging on the next few moments. What if the senators didn't believe that Nero was Nero, despite the scans? What if they did believe who he was and ignored him anyway? Showing up with a group of humans was probably against some law in the Empire. What if they decided that they were all crazy? Or, worse, that they were all terrorists? There was so much that could go sideways.

"Honored senators, I am Ŏ'ŗên, son of N'Takar of Rateg," Nero said as he stood in front of the members of the senate.

"Welcome home, brave son of Romulus," Colius said. "You have brought glory to the Empire."

"Does that allow for my voice to be heard in this matter?" Nero asked. The senators looked at each other before Pardek, not Colius, nodded. "When my crew and made our incursion to this time, we found ourselves stranded in Klingon space…"

"Because of the Federation," someone behind them yelled.

"We provoked the Humans and they had no option but to defend themselves," Nero clarified. It wasn't going to earn him any points but it was the truth. "After our attack on the Kelvin, our weapons, shields and engines were down. My crew was making repairs when _they_ came. The attack was savage. Unrelenting. I can still see D'Setev as he fell. Feel Talai's blood on my hands." Nero looked at his hands for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"It was a brutal battle," he continued, "one we were not equipped to fight. Those of us who survived the attack were held captive on a planet they call Rura Penthe. Every day, they would come to me. They would torture me. They would torture my crew. They… Valla bled to death right in front my eyes. Finally, they attempted to force a Centaurian slug down my throat. The creature travels through the head, latches onto the brain stem, where it releases a toxin forcing the host to answer any and all questions posed. I refused to allow them into my mind. My crew and I killed the guards with our bare hands and made it to a transport ship. When we arrived at the Narada, what we feared had already taken place."

"Somehow, the Klingons managed to access the Narada's weapons systems," Jayme said. "They adapted those weapons and outfitted at least three of their ships with them." Uhura stepped up to one of the consoles and displayed the last visual and sensor logs from the Sarasota. "This was the only ship that managed to send out it's logs before it was destroyed. All hands lost."

"This could be a trick," one of the senators said, just above a whisper.

"There no deception here. I've see the debris with my own eyes. What Kirk speaks is the truth," Nero said. "I failed Romulus once. I was helpless to do anything as it was destroyed. I refuse to do so again. The Klingons are en route and we are all in grave danger."

"He's allied himself with the humans," another senator whispered.

"No, I have allied with Kirk. She and I have an arrangement, nothing more. So far, she has remained true to the promise she made me, it is only honorable that I do the same," Nero asserted.

They must be nuts if they think she just up and decided to be BFFs with the man responsible for George's death and that giant hole in Vulcan.

"Senators…" Jayme started, the Romulan who ran into the room and up to the dais caused her to pause. "They're here, aren't they?"

"That is not…" one of the senators started but Pardek cut him off.

"They will be within firing range in nine minutes, according to your sensor logs."

Jayme and Nero shared a look. Taking a deep breath, Jayme stepped forward.

"I get it. I'm human and all your lives you've been taught that the Federation is your enemy. Our people have fought each other over everything. Planets. Systems. Colonies. We've killed Romulans and Romulans have killed us. I stand next to the man who turned my mother into a widow and me into a fatherless child and I am still offering to help you protect your planet," she said. "Question is; are you going to sit around here and allow your hatred for my people to overrule common sense until the Klingons come matching through that door and kill us all? Or are you gonna accept the help I'm offering?"

The senators talked among themselves for what felt like forever before they looked at her.

"It is obvious that your intention is to steal information about our defenses for the Federation," Colius said evenly. "Masking your mission as one of goodwill only adds to your dishonor. It is the decision of this body that you be imprisoned here on Romulus until the end of your days. Guards, remove the captain and her officers from this chamber."

* * *

"Why aren't you worried about this?" Uhura asked her as they sat together in a cell. Before she could answer, an explosion went off.

"That's why," Jayme said.

"The Klingons are here," Zahra muttered. "And we're stuck in here."

"Not for long," the captain said just as an unfamiliar transporter signal wrapped around the trio and beamed them out. "See what I mean."

"We are short on time and your window is closing," Pardek said as they stepped off the pad.

"Are you gonna get in trouble for that?" Jayme asked.

"If I were to ever face charges, helping you return to Federation space would be towards the bottom of the list. Besides, my people have their hands full at the moment, I believe that's the idiom," the Romulan senator told her with a small smile. "I acquired your shuttle and outfitted it with a merchant transponder."

"That means the Romulans won't kill us and the Klingons will think about it before they fire," Uhura said.

"Hopefully," Zahra said with a shrug.

"You will have to convince your own people not to kill you but I'm sure you'll manage," Pardek said.

"And that other thing?" Jayme asked.

"I am here," Nero said, walking into the room.

"Sorry your homecoming sucked," she said.

"Was to be expected," he told her. "The Senate is difficult to convince without the captain of the Federation's flagship standing next to you."

"What are you going do now?" Jayme asked. One, she was genuinely curious. Two, she was going to have to tell Marcus and she wanted a real answer.

"Senator Pardek has work for me to do in his underground movement. If I am to save my people, reunification with our Vulcan brethren is the only way. I will bring honor to them yet," Nero told her.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Mandana. My wife's name was Mandana," Nero said.

"It's beautiful," Jayme said with a small smile. "I hope that one day you're reunited with her."

"But not today?"

"Not today. There is too much for you to do before that time comes," she said before reaching into her boot, grabbing the data stick she had stashed there and handing it to Pardek. "When they're ready to listen, these are the shield modulations my team came up with to combat those weapons."

"And these," Pardek said, handing her a different data stick, "are the schematics for the cloaking devices. Tell our mutual friend that I said hello."

"Will do. Thank you, Pardek."

"It has been an honor, Kirk."


	97. Chapter 97

**FLASH FLASH FLASH**

FROM COMMANDING OFFICER, STARFLEET COMMAND

THIS IS A MULTI-QUADRANT ALERT FOR ALL FEDERATION TERRITORIES, VESSELS AND PERSONNEL OF ALL CLEARANCE LEVELS. ON STARDATE 2260.18 AT 9:03 FEDERATION STANDARD TIME, FLEET ADMIRAL ALEXANDER MARCUS, COMMANDER STARFLEET, HAS DECLARED A CODE ONE ALERT IN RESPONSE TO HOSTILE ACTION TAKEN BY THE KLINGON EMPIRE.

REPEAT: THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS AND THE KLINGON EMPIRE ARE OFFICIALLY AT WAR.

ALL PERSONNEL ARE DIRECTED TO MUSTER AT PRE-APPOINTED STAGING AREAS AND COMMENCE OFFENSIVE COMBAT OPERATIONS AT FIRST AVAILABLE OPPORTUNITY. ALL PERSONNEL ARE DIRECTED TO COMMENCE ANY AND ALL NECESSARY DEFENSIVE MANEUVERS.

IN THE ABSENCE OF FURTHER INSTRUCTION, INDEPENDENT ACTION IS AUTHORIZED.

**END OF MESSAGE**

"Well," Jayme said with a sigh, "can't say I'm surprised." She sat the PADD on the table in front of her and looked at her husband. "Saw that coming a mile away, not that anyone asked for my opinion. Instead, I get ordered to go play taxi."

"Our assignment is important, Jim," Spock reminded her.

"I know. Archanis Four is in the worst possible spot and those citizens need to be evacuated before the Klingons decide they they want a few hundred new slaves. Bad enough that the Empire will probably establish a garrison on that planet. I get it. I don't like it but I get it."

On orders from Admiral Marcus, the Enterprise was to go to Archanis IV and evacuate the Federation scientific outpost before the Klingons move in. If it were up to Jayme, she'd put a base down there and stop the Klingons from using the planet, a Federation planet, as a staging area. Though Marcus agreed with her, the fleet 'was already engaged elsewhere and they didn't have the time, people or resources to set up shop and defend the area before the Klingons got there.' If he were anyone else, she'd call bullshit.

"I need a vacation," she muttered.

"We were on leave fifteen days ago," he said with a tiny smile.

"Then Gary was killed, then I was held captive by a mad man in a penal colony, then I had to work with with the man who caused my father's death and tried to destroy our home, then I was held prisoner on Romulus. The anniversary of Daystrom and losing Pike is next week. The anniversary of the battle for Vulcan is two weeks after that, which brings me back to Nero. Who, despite everything he's done, is walking around out there, free, on my order. So, I'll say it again; I need a vacation. Preferably, a long one that doesn't end with us getting pulled into another crisis."

"Nero is now considered an enemy of the Romulan Empire. 'Free' may be a bit of a misnomer."

"That's all you took away from what I just said?" Jayme asked, smiling.

"It was the only point that required correction," Spock told her. Jayme gave him a look. "What?"

"You're so ridiculously adorable sometimes. And don't say you aren't because you totally are, it's one of the reasons I love you." She smiled. "Tell me about this place."

"Archanis Four is home to the Ewoh Research Outpost. There are three hundred and ninety-two Federation citizens registered as residents with an additional twenty-three nationals from various non-Federation worlds. The planet is Class M and ideal for use by both the Empire as a defensive staging area or the Federation as a forward operating base."

"Which is why Marcus has us rushing out there."

"Precisely. The demographics of the outpost are mostly scientists and their families. They are not equipped to fight a war."

"You never know what someone can do when they don't have a choice, Spock. I don't like this. We're just… we're practically giving the planet to the Klingons."

"Unless you are aware of something that I am not, we do not have any other options," her husband said.

"Really? Did you really just say that to me?" Jayme asked with a smirk. "You know better."

"I do, which is why I am under the assumption that you have a plan of some sort."

"Working on one," she said.

"You are aware that Admiral Marcus was very clear about our orders," he said.

"Admiral Marcus was also clear that he didn't like the idea of letting the Klingons have that planet. I'm sure the residents of Ewoh will feel the same way," she pointed out. "They're not gonna wanna leave and I and I have no plan to change their minds."

"Their lives are in danger, it would be illogical to stay," Spock said.

"The only people who will agree with that are the Vulcans down there but everyone else will just see it as abandoning their home. Given the right tools, they'll fight."

He gave her a long look. "If they take up arms against the Klingons, they would be making themselves targets."

"They're already targets. And if we withdraw from Archanis, we'll never get it back. In this case, I'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission."

* * *

"No," Director Nixon said. "I can't speak for anyone else but I'm not going anywhere."

This was one time in her life where Jayme was thrilled about being right. Though she didn't live on a colony long, there was something about a small group of people out in the ass end of nowhere making a place their own that caused them to want to defend it like nothing else. Granted, she hopes to never have to go back to Tarsus IV, but that was more because of what happened and not the colony itself, which was downright pleasant right until it wasn't.

"The Klingons are gonna tear this place apart," Bones tried. "Don't you care about the children?"

"If we run away from our problems, what would that teach our children?" Doctor Nixon, the director's husband asked. The two men looked at Bones before they looked at Jayme. "We're not letting the Klingons have this place without a fight."

"You do not speak for everyone," Spock pointed out.

"Actually," the director said, "we do. When Starfleet told us that you were on the way, we held a meeting. Everyone who wants to leave and everyone under fourteen-Earth years or their species' equivalent is waiting in the main square. One hundred and sixty-four people in total."

"Have the ship start beaming them up," Jayme told Spock before looking at the director. "Is there anything we can do for you while we're here?"

"We could use some weapons, if you got 'em. Medical supplies too," Director Nixon told her.

"I think we can handle that," she said, glancing at her husband, who simply nodded. "So, which one of you was it?" Both Nixons looked at her. "I'm a fleet kid, I can pick up a Starfleet officer from the next system over. I can see it but I can't tell which one of you it is. Unless it's both of you."

"It's both of us," Doctor Nixon said. "It's how we met. USS Shanghai."

"The Shanghai? That's old school," Jayme said. "She was at Donatu Five, right?"

Located near Deep Space Station K-7 and Sherman's planet, Donatu V was one of the many planets that the Klingons and the Federation have been fighting over for decades. The Battle of Donatu V in 2245 was one of the few skirmishes fought between the two fleets and though the battle was inconclusive, the Federation decided to fall back to Sherman's, leaving the planet to the Klingons.

"She was. So were we," the outpost's chief medical officer said. "That's why we can't leave. We can't let that happen again."

"I'll talk to Admiral Marcus. See if there's anything else we can do," she told them. If nothing else, she was sure they could alter the patrol schedule or something.

"Thank you, Captain Kirk, but I won't hold my breath," he said. "There are over a hundred inhabited planets in Federation space and we are one of the least populated."

"You're sitting next to the Klingon Neutral Zone. If nothing else, this planet is a tactician's dream. Were it up to me, I'd use the planets we have in this region. Since it's not up to me, the only thing I can do is make sure you have everything you need to keep yourselves alive."

"You're here. That helps more then you know," Director Nixon said just as Jayme's comm beeped.

"Kirk."

"Captain," Uhura said, "we're picking up a distress signal in the next system over. It's Romulan."

"Why are the Romulans this close to us?" Director Nixon asked.

"The Klingons hit them too, went straight for Romulus after they took out the task force at Organia. A bunch of their ships mustered in The Borderlands," Jayme said, relaying the information Harrison sent her that morning. "Have Sulu take the ship over and assist. Bring any survivors back this way."

"What are you doing?" Bones asked. Spock just looked at her.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Jayme looked at the people around her and couldn't help but feel like she was playing referee to a bunch of children. It's not every day that a Starfleet captain allowed Romulans onto their ship but war will make people do things they wouldn't normally do. Truth be told, they didn't have anywhere else to go and she wasn't heartless.

' _I doubt anyone would ever make that accusation towards you_ ,' Spock thought.

' _Someone will try, eventually_ ,' she thought back. Taking a breath, Jayme looked at the people around her. "So, here's the deal, the personnel at Ewoh can't defend that outpost without help. And those ships aren't gonna make back to Romulus. Even if they did, the Klingons already destroyed the senate hall and a lot of the capital city. A lot of your leadership is dead." The three Romulan officers, two commanders and a sub-commander who was in command of her ship, looked at Jayme like she had just kicked their puppies. If Romulans had puppies. "It's my suggestion that you all work together."

Almost instantaneously, everyone started voicing their displeasure with the idea. Hell, Spock was the only person in the room who wasn't arguing with her, understanding the logic behind her idea. Even with some of the scientists having Starfleet training, they were woefully out classed against a Klingon occupation army. The Romulans have the skill and strength to put up a damn good ground war if it came to that. Moreover, the Romulans needed repairs to their ships that they simply couldn't do without help. While there weren't a lot of them, Ewoh had a bunch of engineers on staff, not to mention the scientists with technical knowledge.

"Alright, stop," Jayme said after she let them get most of it out of their systems. "Director, Starfleet doesn't have the manpower to send anyone out here. It doesn't matter how many times I ask, we lost four ships with over thirty-two hundred crew members at Organia and, according to the reports, a thousand more at Acamar this morning. We simply don't have the bodies." She looked at the Romulans. "Commanders, I tried to warn the senate that this was coming and they tossed me in jail. They weren't even remotely prepared when the Klingons showed up, that's how I escaped."

"Your ships are unable to return to Romulan space without extensive repairs," Spock told the officers before he looked at the Nixons. "Your people are ill-equipped to engage the Klingons in a ground war."

"We have a chance, right now. We can either bicker until we're all dead or we can help each other," she said. "This outpost needs soldiers, those troops need their ships and our enemy is gunning for all of us. I don't see why we can't come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

* * *

"Let me see if I understand this," Marcus said over comms. "You got a group of Romulans to agree to protect a Federation research facility?"

"Well, Spock did most of the negotiating, sir," Jayme said. "He's actually a lot better at it then he gives himself credit for."

"What do the Romulans want in exchange?"

"The scientists and engineers at Ewoh will repair the three Romulan ships so that they can get back in the fight. Sub-Commander Salnara has agreed to stay and maintain a garrison after the other ships leave. If they have to abandon the facility, she's also agreed to see our people safely to Aldebaran. The only request that the Romulan officers made is that the Federation doesn't try to fight with them. They will reach out to their superiors and advise that they show us the same consideration. Since the Klingons seem to be more focused on them then us and their fleet has taken a bigger hit then ours, it's not a difficult request to grant."

"Their leadership might not agree to this," he said.

"They don't have much of a choice. What remains of the Romulan Senate and their military needs to, at the very least, maintain peaceful relations with us. We tried doing this the nice way before the Klingons took out most of the capital city and their fleet's main ship building facility at Remus, it didn't work. Instead they're getting decimated," she pointed out.

"And because they hate the Klingons more then they hate us, at the moment, we now have reluctant allies," Marcus surmised.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jayme said. "It's three ships. Three heavily damaged ships, at that."

He smiled. "It's three more then we had yesterday."


	98. Chapter 98

They were too late.

The colony of Epsilon Herschelii V sent up a distress call over thirteen hours ago. Though the Enterprise rushed over to help, the USS Velasquez and the USS T'Pei were the closest, so both ships responded. Their assistance seemed to be going off without too much of a hitch when the whole system went dark. For hours, there had been no communications from either ship or a colony. When the Enterprise dropped out of warp, they were met with debris from the pair of Federation vessels and a colony full of bodies. The dead officers Jayme could handle, it was an unfortunate part of their jobs, but the dead civilians, especially the kids, was something you never get used to.

Thing was, she had no idea what happened, either on the ground or in orbit. There weren't any signs of battle on the ground, the buildings were intact, and the colony's systems were operational. Other than the vehicles that were running when their drivers died, there wasn't any damage of any kind.

Chekov, Scotty and Uhura were on the ship trying to sift through corrupted information but they warned Jayme not to hold her breath.

"We can't leave them like this," Jayme said quietly as she knelt over the body of a teenaged boy.

Spock moved to stand next to her. "If the Klingons return…"

"We don't actually know it was the Klingons. Even if it was, we can't leave their bodies lying out here like this," she repeated as she stood. "We should ID and bury everyone."

Her husband looked at her. "Jim, that would take…"

"Days. I know. But there are dead children in the street, Spock, I really don't care how long it takes," Jayme said. Spock thought about speaking, then changed his mind. "What?"

"I understand your anger, however, directing it at me is unnecessary. My intent was not to discuss the length of time required to properly identify and bury the colonists. My intent was to remind you that there are only six of us here and one thousand, one hundred and four crew members aboard the ship. It would be most advantageous to request volunteers and equipment."

"Right. Sorry."

"There is no offense where none is taken."

"It's just… Something about this place pisses me off and I don't know why," she muttered.

"You are not alone in your feelings," he said quietly.

"You're pissed off? This I gotta hear."

"It reminds me of Tarsus Four. No obvious signs of battle and bodies in the street. I remember knowing that you were alive, however, there was a moment when my fear overruled my logic. I allowed myself to entertain the idea that you were dead. That alone… I believe that the anger and heartbreak you are currently feeling are not exclusive to you."

"You're pawning your feelings off on me?" Jayme asked with a small smile.

"I am not _pawning_ my feelings off on you, I simply have difficulty controlling my emotions in regard to my memories of that time."

"I'm sorry. I know how much that bugs you; having control issues."

"I will, as you say, deal." He gave her a tiny smile. "I should contact the ship," Spock said, taking a step back to make the call.

"It's not your fault either, you know," she told him. He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't send me there and if it weren't for you being so damn stubborn, I would be dead. If anything, the thousands of us still walking around owe you our lives."

"You owe me nothing."

"See, you say that but I know better." Jayme smiled. "Go ahead and see if anyone up there wants to help."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

"One thousand, two hundred and nineteen death certificates," Bones said, offering her the PADD in his hand. "Here's hoping I never have to do that shit again."

"Send them to the brass. I don't want that juju," Jayme said, refusing to take the device.

"Me neither but I didn't really have a choice." He chuckled.

"Those are the perks of being the captain. I don't even need to see them. Besides, we all know how obsessive I can be. I'll get myself lost in that list if given half the chance. Especially since it already pisses me off that we don't have a cause of death for any of them."

"Their deaths were caused by a bio-weapon. Had you not required us to scan everyone, we would have missed it," Spock told them as he walked into the room. "The virus attacked the muscular system, causing, among other things, the cessation of one's heartbeat." He put his lab results on the screen. "Within a manner of hours, everyone on the colony succumb to the effects of the virus."

"We were down there for the better part of the last two days. Are we infected, in danger?" she asked.

"No," Spock said. "The virus was introduced into the colony's water supply and has since dissipated."

"Okay, I hate to be a spoil sport," Bones said.

"Oh, please. You love to rain on my parade, it's why you're my best friend. And you're probably thinking what I'm thinking." Jayme smiled.

"Well, I'm thinking that this is sneaky and very sophisticated. I mean, if Klingons wanna fight with you, they just fight with you. Poisoning a bunch of civilians ain't their style. Subjugating 'em or killing 'em, sure. But engineering and releasing a bio-weapon then leaving an empty colony, not so much." Bones gave her a look. "I ain't buying it."

The Klingons had a code of honor that Jayme had the utmost respect for. It was refreshing, in a weird way, to know that even in the middle of a war there were still lines that wouldn't be crossed. That's not to say that the Klingons wouldn't attack civilians or use bio-weapons, they would, but it there's no way they would waste it on Epsilon Herschelii V, there was no advantage to be gained here.

"Testing maybe?" Jayme asked as her console beeped.

"Possible but unlikely," Spock said. "The compound of the contagion appears to be stable and highly refined." She opened her mouth to speak but he answered the question before she could ask it. "The Klingons are capable of creating such a weapon, however, there is an elegance to the design of the virus that excludes the Empire as it's creator."

"If I didn't know any better," Bones said, "I'd say you were impressed."

"He is impressed. Something about the sequencing. He'll show you later," she told Bones before turning her attention back to Spock. "How many bodies did we find on the Velasquez and the T'Pei?"

"The last count was seventy-three. Given the extensive damage to the hulls of each ship…" Spock paused and gave her a look.

"There are plenty of people unaccounted for. It just… it shouldn't be this many." Jayme turned the screen towards him and Bones. "Chekov got into the colony's system and there are supposed to be five thousand people on that colony. Five thousand and eighty-two people, to be exact. The Velasquez had a complement of two hundred and nine. And the T'Pei had a complement of ninety-six. So…"

"So, we're four thousand people short," Bones said with a groan.

"Four thousand ninety-five," Spock corrected.

"Even if we eliminate the crews from those ships, there still shouldn't be that many people missing," she said. "A couple dozen, sure, but not thousands."

"Slavers?" Bones asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "They would not kill their _merchandise_."

"That's not entirely true. We know of someone who wouldn't think twice about killing some colonists for science before selling the rest. This whole thing could just be him killing two birds with one stone." Jayme sighed. "Have Scotty take a look at that debris, have Chekov scan for any warp signatures and ask Sulu to take a look at that compound, I don't know what he's looking for but I'm sure he'll figure it out. I will call Harrison, see if he has any friends in Intel that could help us out. If I'm right, we have a chance to save those colonists."

"And if you're wrong?" her best friend asked.

Jayme took a breath. "Let's just hope I'm not."

* * *

"What makes you think I know anything?" Harrison asked her over comms.

"John." Jayme smiled. "The most important thing I learned growing up on Vulcan was how to read micro-expressions. Your face just did that thing it does when you have intel that you can't or won't part with. What do you know?"

"You're annoying," he said.

"Part of my charm, Captain. Now, answer the question."

"He's been seen in the region. I don't know for what purpose. I don't know who he's working for, if he's working for anyone. If I were you, I would stand down and let Starfleet Intelligence handle it."

"See, you say 'let Starfleet Intelligence handle it' but all I hear is 'let me handle it.' You're working this, aren't you?"

"I work for Internal Affairs."

"That wasn't a no."

"It was not," he said. "How do you always know things you aren't supposed to know?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Besides, it wasn't the hardest thing to figure out. We're at war. You're one of Marcus' most trusted and highly skilled officers, he wouldn't leave an asset like you sitting on the sidelines," she said. "Not like you can stay in one place any more then I can, anyway."

Harrison laughed. "You spend too much time talking with the admiral. He said the same, mostly."

"Well, he trained Pike and Pike trained me, so I guess I have an insight on what he might be thinking. Really just depends on the day."

"Today, you happen to be spot on," he told her. "Officially, I'll be preforming a standard review on the Enterprise."

"And unofficially?"

"There are thousands of Federation citizens in danger and I'm going to help your crew find them."

"Awe. You really missed us that much, huh?"

"While I do enjoy working with you, my purpose is to protect those colonists and, if possible, stop The Albino."

Jayme nodded her agreement. "You won't get any argument from me. I'll see you in few hours."

"Indeed, you will."


	99. Chapter 99

"Should I be concerned that you're thinking about the fire plains again?" Jayme asked as she sat next to Spock on the ridge.

Figuring she should get some rest before Harrison showed up, Jayme decided to take a nap. She'd been sleeping for a little while when she felt her husband begin his meditations. For some reason she had yet to figure out, his thoughts kept bringing him to the mountains that overlook the large lava field formation on Vulcan.

"Should I be concerned that you seem excited at the mere mention of John Harrison?" he replied.

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question, especially when you already know the answer," she said. "He's our friend."

"You find him attractive."

"Of course, I do. Most people do. Why the sudden jealousy?"

"It is not sudden," her husband said. "It is simply something I prefer not to comment on."

"This is you, commenting on it. Since when do you have a problem with our friends? Or me being happy to see anyone?"

"It is not a problem."

"It's not _the_ problem," Jayme said. "But there is a problem. Something on that big, beautiful brain of yours that you simply refuse to let me see."

"It is under my control," Spock said.

"Bullshit. You wouldn't be trying to distract me with this whole non-issue over Harrison if you were in control."

Whatever was on his mind must've been a doozy because he had yet to ask Jayme how she felt about some of the messages she'd received in the last few days. I wasn't that she needed him to check on her, per say, he just made a habit out of it when their friends lives were involved.

Roughly 28 hours ago, the Mizuki was in a skirmish near Ajilon Prime and lost 32 officers. Robbins and Gaila are both fine, for the most part, and the ship was slowly making it's way to Starbase 12. Then there was Tikhonov, who took a four-person team on a mission and has yet to check in. According to the scant details Harrison sent her, the Albino is somehow involved but she had to wait until Harrison showed up to know more.

"Can you just tell me what's really bothering you? And remember, I can read your mind." She motioned to the world around them. " _Obviously_."

"Obviously," he said. "I did not join Starfleet to fight a war."

"Nobody joins Starfleet to fight a war, it's just an unfortunate reality of what we do. We're responsible for exploration _and_ defense. But seeing as how you're a situational pacifist, I can totally understand why it would upset you more than the rest of us."

"A situational pacifist?" he gave her a look.

"Yea. You're all peace and logic until someone threatens me or disrespects Amanda or…" She let out a huff. "I don't even know. There are so many people you'd kill to protect, if I didn't know any better, it would actually be scary."

Though he may not show it, she and their friends know how deeply Spock cares for people. To Spock, Uhura and Bones were as much his siblings as Sybok and T'Mar. Scotty and Sulu are two of his closest friends. Chekov must be protected at all costs. Like her, there isn't anything he wouldn't do or give to protect the crew and if that means fighting, so be it.

"Though, in this case, I think part of your problem might actually be me," she said quietly.

"How so?" he asked.

"I fuckin' hate this. This… War isn't what my parents died for. We're the United Federation of Planets. The emphasis should be on the 'United' part and yet, here we are. We spend more time fighting then being at peace. The Suliban, the Xindi, the Ware, the Romulans, the Klingons, Augments, ourselves."

"You are afraid," Spock said as realization dawned on him.

"I've had family in the fleet going back a century. On both sides." Jayme sighed. "And now, it all falls to me. I'm the only one left. The only Davis. The only Kirk. And I am terrified."

"You fear that we will leave a war for our children," he said.

"No. I fear that we won't even get the chance to have children. I fear that my family will die with me. I fear what might happen to you when that day comes. I also fear that if we do have kids, I won't live long enough to be their mother. That I will leave them to grow up wondering who they are and what their parents would think of them, like I had to. That's what I fear."

"Do you remember when we were children and your mother used to invite me to observe her duties?"

"You'd make a fuss about how illogical it was but you never turned her down. I was a little jealous, to be honest. I mean, she had time on her hands but she didn't spend it with me," Jayme said.

"She was aware of your feelings. Her concern was similar to yours. She felt that she had failed you," Spock said.

"My mom told you that?" she asked incredulously. That didn't sound like Winona at all.

"No. She made inferences to her feelings when I asked about you and your father," he said. When Jayme gave him a look, he smiled. "I sought to understand you better."

"My mom would've been the person to ask," Jayme said with a smile. "She was such a good mom."

"As you will be, one day."

"Not if we're dead."

"Even if we're dead," he countered. "Death does not eliminate the effect one has on their children. The things your mother taught you and the love and affection she demonstrated towards you are not invalidated by her death. They are a part of you."

She looked at him. "You know, she always thought we'd end up together. I think she had us pegged from the very beginning."

"Your mother was a very wise woman."

* * *

"What craziness are you visiting upon us, today?" Jayme asked with a laugh as soon as Harrison stepped off the transporter pad.

"Just the usual mayhem that we've grown accustom to, Miss Kirk," he replied, smiling. "You look well."

"You mean, aside from the big, fat war stressing me out, right?" she asked.

"Of course. For the record, it was not an easy decision for Admiral Marcus to make."

"I know. It just doesn't help me sleep during Gamma. Not when people are dying. But discussing the choices of our CO isn't why you're here."

"It is not," Harrison said as they walked into the corridor. "We have colonists to rescue."

"Which is why my senior officers are awake and waiting in the main conference room. I think someone might've even put out coffee," Jayme said.

"I do love a good cup of coffee," he said.

"'Good' might be an overreach. It's adequate coffee," she told him as they stepped into the turbolift. Harrison smiled but didn't say anything. "You okay?"

Harrison let out a sigh. "I thought I was out."

"I think we're all feeling a bit of that these days. Which is why the sooner we can put this whole thing to rest, the better."

They made the rest of their trip to the conference room in silence. After a short round of greetings, they got right to work.

"I know it's late for you all, so I'm just going to get right down to it. The Albino," Harrison announced. "Intelligence had been tracking him since shortly after his attack on the Jordani Research Facility."

"You mean when I lost him," Sulu said.

"You and Kirk faced him and lived to talk about it. There aren't many people who can make such a claim, Mister Sulu," Harrison said. "And I doubt any of them would consider facing him again."

"They didn't see what he did. Vorti Prime. Ganjitsu. Now, Epsilon Herschelii Five. People's lives and livelihoods, destroyed. People enslaved. Kids murdered in the streets," Sulu growled. "And for what?"

"Breathe, man," Chekov said, putting his hand on their friend's shoulder.

"Lad's not wrong," Scotty said. "Why is the Albino doing this?"

"His motives are only known to him. However, in this case at least, he sold the colonists to obtain information," Harrison told them.

"What kind of information?" Jayme asked.

"I don't know," the intelligence officer said. "I believe the team monitoring him was able to make that determination, but we lost contact with them."

"Tikhonov," Spock said.

"Yes." Harrison gave him a nod. "Their last communication was thirty-three and one-half standard hours ago. The only thing they managed to provide us was coordinates for the star system Galdonterre."

"It's on the border between us and the Klingons," Chekov provided. "Four planets, none M-class."

"Build underground and nobody would notice the difference," Jayme said. "I take it that this mission is two-fold? One team heads to Galdonterre to find the Albino. The other team heads…?"

"Into the Badlands," Harrison said.

"Of course," Bones muttered. "Why would anything be easy at this point?"

A few dozen light years away from Trill, on the far side, and just outside Federation territory, the Badlands was a messy region of space that was made up of plasma storms and gravitational anomalies. There were two stars, 17 planets, 43 moons and an asteroid belt. Every mission to the Badlands ended, well, badly. Any officer worth their salt had a healthy fear of the place. And any criminal with half a brain knew it was the perfect system for hiding things.

"I have schematics of the facility where we believe the colonists are _working_ , if that'll help," Harrison told them with a small smile.

"It would help. Now, what do you need?" Jayme wasn't an idiot. If he could go alone, he would've gone already.

"Hendorff, Kai, Zahra, Uhura and the trade ship you have hiding in the back of your shuttlebay."

"I would like to be on that team," Sulu offered. "Me for Zahra."

"The Albino knows you face, Mister Sulu. Your presence would be a danger to everyone involved," Spock said before Jayme or Harrison could.

"If I'm taking this ship into the hell scape that is the Badlands, I need you at the helm," Jayme told him. He didn't like it, but he knew he didn't have much choice, so Sulu nodded his agreement. "Uhura, wake the others. I have a feeling that time is not on our side."

Bones shook his head. "Talk about understatements."


	100. Chapter 100

Of all the feelings Jayme could've had, confusion shouldn't have been one of them. For a second, she entertained the idea that she was just tired but something about this mission refused to let her settle.

"Stariben ish-veh kashek," Spock said into the darkness of their quarters.

Jayme let out a sigh. "I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong."

"I deduced as much from your thoughts and emotions," her husband told her. "I find our mission to be logical. Perhaps it is too logical."

"Is there such a thing?" she asked quietly. "Or is Surak is rolling over in his grave…?"

"Surak…"

"Doesn't have a grave. I know. Is his katra bouncing around Mount Seleya?"

"Surak's katra is not at Mount Seleya."

"Really? Where is it?"

"I do not know. Only a select few in the Vulcan government are aware of it's current location for security purposes. We are straying from the matter at hand."

"The mission is too logical. Not exactly how I would've put it but that _is_ more or less what I'm thinking."

Their missions are rarely simple and they sure as hell aren't logical. Now, having an assignment that makes sense happens all the time, this one just makes too much sense. Everything from their objectives to parameters are laid out perfectly and that's the part that's rubbing her the wrong way. The Enterprise doesn't do simple, easy or perfect. They only, just barely, manage logical.

"Everything just feels too neat." Jayme sat up on the bed, turning to face Spock and pulling her legs under her. Even in the dark, their eyes met like they always do. She was sure he could see more then she'd ever manage to say but she had to get it out. "We… The Albino has been evading us and the Klingons for decades. Now, we know where he is _and_ we know where a bunch of people he kidnapped are. He may be a bit of a deranged maniac but he's far from stupid."

"You believe we are being set up," he surmised.

"Don't you? I mean, we're going to the Badlands. The Badlands! It's one of the only places in or around Federation space where anything could happen to us and nobody would know."

"We will be cut off from all communication with Starfleet."

"Exactly. We're in the middle of a war and we're not gonna be able to talk to Command. Spock, if this isn't off, I don't know what is. So, that begs the question; did Harrison…?"

"Harrison would not knowing deceive us," Spock said, cutting her off. "He has an unusual loyalty towards you."

"It stems from our families being buried together in a mass grave on Tarsus Four, you know this. It's only unusual because you are letting your jealousy show. And I know he'd never do anything to hurt us. Well, I hope I know that but that's beside the point I was trying to make. What if someone fed him misinformation? Or they're setting him up to take a fall? Or setting him up to be killed? He's one of Marcus' most loyal officers and we may never know who Archer had on side in Starfleet. Or who he was allied with outside of Starfleet. The Albino…" She paused. "If he knew who they were, he wouldn't hesitate to murder our friends."

"Sending us to the Badlands places us as far from our team as possible. If they require assistance, we would not be able to provide it," he agreed.

"Exactly. And Doctor Cory wonders why we don't get enough sleep." Jayme groaned. "If we go into the Badlands and it's a setup, Harrison, Uhura, Cupcake and the others will probably die."

"If we do not go, and the colonists are in the Badlands, they will die."

"If they're there. And if they're not already dead." She let out a long sigh. "Do you ever wish we could go back in time? Make a different call."

"No. Everything that has happened to or around us, every choice we have made, everyone we have saved or lost has led us here. Perhaps it is selfish, but I would not trade my life with you for anything." He smiled, if only for a second. "The decision you must now make will determine the fate of thousands. Possibly more. Whatever you choose will not be without risk."

"Risk is our business."

"Indeed, it is, Captain."

* * *

Jayme glared at the woman on the viewscreen as she talked in that sicky sweet tone that grates on everyone's nerves. It was fake, they all knew it, but now wasn't the time to call the other woman out on it, they had more pressing matters to deal with. It was bad enough that this woman had the Enterprise flanked by three other ships, worse was that Jayme knew she couldn't do anything. If it were just one ship, the Enterprise would have a chance but there was no way in hell Jayme was going to engage four of them at the same time. Especially not on the edge of the Badlands. She's crazy, not stupid.

"Stand down weapons," Jayme finally ordered. Sulu and Chekov glanced at each other before carrying out the order. She took a deep breath before addressing her counterpart on the screen. "What do you want?"

"Just to have a chat, Captain Kirk," the woman said. "You'll come over to my ship. I assure you, you'll be perfectly safe."

"Pardon me if I don't take you at your word," Jayme countered. "If you wanna talk, you can come to me. The Enterprise is obviously outnumbered, I doubt your crew would risk pissing off what's left of your family by firing on us with you here. Final offer."

It probably wasn't the best idea, inviting her over, but Jayme was not volunteering herself to be anyone's hostage. Playing the helpless captive is annoying and it gets old. Actually being a captive just means she failed at some point and, instead of doing their jobs, someone would need to divert time and energy into rescuing her. Thanks but no thanks.

"I will see you momentarily," the woman said before the viewscreen went black.

Bones gave Jayme a look. "Was that who I thought it was or am I losing it?"

"Nope, you're not losing it. That's her. And I have a feeling that I already know what she wants," Jayme muttered.

"Are we gonna tell her...?" Bones started.

"Over my cold, dead body," she said before he could the whole question out. There was no way she was helping that psycho.

"Preferably not," Spock said quietly. "She has just completed the transporter cycle. Security is placing her in the conference room. Perhaps we should endeavor to speak with her."

"Bones, with us. Sulu, you got the chair," Jayme told her friends as she rose from her seat and headed for the door. "This is gonna suck."

Walking into the conference room, Jayme was met with the sight of her security officers falling all over themselves for this woman. Part of her expected it, the other part of her was disappointed. Looking at their guest, Jayme was surprised as how familiar she seemed, and yet, not familiar at all.

"You fellas better get," Bones ordered, his accent more pronounced. Thankfully, his bond with T'Mar prevented him from being influenced but only just barely. Spock was lucky enough to be immune.

"But I was having so much fun," the woman told them with a smile.

"They have duties to attend to," Jayme said as she sat in an empty chair, Spock and Bones remained standing on either side of her. They watched as her officers, Zal and Mendoza, pulled themselves away from their guest and left the room. "You know, I gotta say, I'm not very impressed. I mean, usually, when you wanna talk to someone all you have to do is send a message. A vid-comm. Smoke signal. You know, normal stuff." It probably wasn't a good idea, antagonizing her, but Jayme had to find herself a leg up somewhere.

"I didn't think you would be so accommodating," the Orion told her.

"You don't know me," Jayme said.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Miss Kirk. Or is it S'chn T'gai? Jayme or Jim? I know much more then you think."

"Officially, it's both S'chn T'gai and Kirk. I don't actually have a preference. Anyone who calls me Jayme doesn't know me and the only people who call me Jim are family. _You_ can call me Captain. What do you want?"

"I have a bit of a problem," their guest said.

"You also have a government. Talk to them," Jayme said, dismissively. "Unless, of course, it's something that would affect the treaty between the Federation and the Orions, in which case, you're shit outta luck."

"I don't think I am. Now, like I said, I have a bit of a problem. See, I'm a mother and I have two children; a boy and girl. I love my children, dearly. Their father, in an effort to undermine my place as head of my family, took them. I need you to help me get them back."

"I'm gonna pass on that one. There are some people with the Federation Department of Displaced Persons that can help you, once this war dies down a bit. Other than that, there's nothing anyone can do about finding your kids. It was nice meeting you, though."

"I know for a fact that my son is assigned to this ship. I also know that you went to the academy with my daughter. Her roommate serves on this ship, as well." Vila must have a set of brass balls somewhere if she thinks that Jayme is just going to hand over Kai and give up Gaila's location. It was never going to happen.

"That's an interesting theory. I'll be sure to have Mister Spock here take a look into it for you. When we're not busy trying to save a bunch of colonists, that is," Jayme said.

"Your colonists are dead. Those who aren't, were sold on the Orion market. They're gone," the woman told them.

"And we're just supposed to take your word for it?" Bones asked.

Vila slid a data stick across the table. "I have proof. I recommend a drink before you watch. You Humans are soft that way. Here's what will happen, you," she pointed at Jayme, "are going to tell me where my daughter is. Once I have her safely aboard my ship, the Albino will let your friends go."

"Look, I don't know where you got your information but I can't help you. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Immigration and refugee matters are outside my purview. As for this Albino, I had a run in with him a while ago but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I'll be sure to let my superiors know that there is an issue. But, as I already said, you may have more luck going to your own government."

"I thought you were smarter than this, Miss Kirk." Vila sighed. "Have it your way."

"Doctor McCoy, can you escort our guest back to the transporter room?" Jayme all but ordered.

"Let's go," Bones said. He had no love for this woman and, if it wouldn't cause more problems, he'd probably make it known. Since he has access to Gaila's medical records, Jayme could only imagine what he knows about their friend that she doesn't.

"This isn't over," Vila said as she moved to follow Bones.

Jayme shook her head. "It never is." As soon as they were clear, she looked at her husband. "Open that on a separate system. I wanna know what happened. I also wanna know about her connection to the Albino. And I wanna know if there's any info there that we can use to back hack into her ship's system. We have to get to the away team."

"I will need assistance," Spock told her.

"Whole ship is at your disposal. Get it done." He gave her a look. "What?"

"I find your present behavior and attitude very attractive."

"I will remember that, for later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stariben ish-veh kashek - Speak your mind.


	101. Chapter 101

"How many in total?" Jayme asked her husband as she looked over the information that he stole from Vila's ship.

"Forty-seven thousand, two hundred, ninety-three missing or deceased colonists," Spock answered. "Federation, Romulan and Klingon citizens."

"And nobody noticed?" Sulu asked. "I mean, that's a lot of people."

"Not really," Bones reminded him. "The Federation consists of hundreds of worlds with billions of people. Same goes for the others. It's illogical," he grimaced, "to think that we can keep track of everyone."

"Made harder by the fact that we're at war," Scotty added. "Comms are spotty, patrols are diverted, resupplies aren't on schedule, ships are being attacked. It'll be a while before we get a full accounting of who's where. It's the perfect storm."

"It's on purpose," Jayme surmised before shifting to look at Spock. "The colonists from Epsilon Herschelii Five, the ones we're looking for, they're dead, aren't they?"

"No, however, records indicate that they have been processed into the Orion slave trade. No further information regarding their whereabouts exists. There is no way for us to locate them," Spock informed her.

"Can't we… I don't know, triangulate where those ships have been?" Sulu asked. "See if we can pin down where they were sold and work from there?"

"We can but that presents another problem," she answered.

"Which is?" The helmsman looked around the table.

"It's a mobile auction," Jayme said. "These kinds of _slaves_ aren't kept or processed in one place. Everything shifts, rotates. As does the people who makes the decision. Nobody know times or locations until it's actually happening. If we go snooping, they'll know what we're looking for. Good for the bad guys, bad for the good guys."

"How do you know so much about the Orion slave trade?" Sulu gave her a look.

' _Should I tell them_?' she asked her husband through their bond.

' _I understand your wish to maintain Gaila's privacy, however, the knowledge you possess from your association with her may prove valuable. I do not believe she would want anyone to come to harm because you were protecting her secrets_ ,' he thought back.

"Vila is a high-ranking member of the Orion Syndicate," Jayme admitted. "She's also the woman that gave birth to Gaila and Kai. But it will be a cold day in hell before you ever hear me call her their mother." She took a breath. "For a time, she was training her children to one day take her place."

"They're both in Starfleet," Scotty needlessly pointed out. "So, what happened?"

"There was deal with the Pacari," Bones said. "Apparently, it was too good to pass up."

"Vila offered a ten-year-old Gaila as payment, which isn't exactly uncommon in their culture, but Gaila's refusal to be sold and the fact that it was to aliens made the whole deal illegal under their laws. Vila held her hostage and was in the process of delivering her to her _business partner_ when Gaila's father had some friends intervene and smuggle Gaila and Kai into Federation territory," Jayme said. She deliberately left the worst details out to protect her friend's privacy, but that was the gist of it.

"Wait," Sulu looked at her, "isn't all slavery illegal?"

"Only as it pertains to the Federation," Spock answered. "On the Orion homeworld, the practice of purchasing and owning slaves is legal, to a point."

Jayme took a breath before she explained what she learned from Gaila and Kai about Orions and slavery.

All Orions, even the children of slaves, are born free. When an Orion is about ten, they're sold to a master to begin what amounts to training. New slaves are given minor tasks while also being tested and interviewed to see what their skill-set is. They subsequently trained in that area, then they're resold, with a mark-up, to a new owner who needs them. This whole process is voluntary as part of their schooling and their economy. And it was only legal slave trade that the Orion government acknowledges.

"Everything else; enslaving someone against their will, selling aliens, selling small children, forcing someone into the sex trade, hell, selling anything other than actual _Orion Slave Girls_ to outsiders. That is all illegal, even to the Orions," she said.

"The only group that would dare operate outside Orion law is the Syndicate," Bones added. "Damn near every bad thing you hear about Orions can be traced back to them. Illegal slaving, pirating, raiding, murders. That's all them."

"What does any of this have to do with the Albino?" Scotty asked.

"Nothing," Bones said.

"Everything," Jayme countered.

"He was raised by Orions. He doesn't like the Klingons any more than we do, they threw him away because they see his albinism as a birth defect," Sulu said. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if…" He let the sentence drop as he pulled up something on his PADD. "I'll be damned. That son of a bitch."

"Wanna share the song with the rest of the band?" Jayme asked.

"The attack at Organia." Sulu looked at her. "There is no clear indication of who started that fight. It's disputed space and our protocols are very clear; only engage when fired upon. I think we might've been baited into war. Think about it. The Romulans have taken heavy losses and now we're helping each other out and they're actually open to talks with us. Then there's the Klingons. While they may have the advantage, it's obvious that they don't have a clear strategy. The Federation is on defense and mop-up duty. The only group benefiting from this war is the Syndicate; snatching up colonists on distant worlds, experimenting on some and selling off the others."

"She didn't come out here for them," Jayme muttered. "Vila showing up here wasn't a request for help, she was trying to stall us."

Vila clearly knew where her children were, and if she really wanted them, she could've just taken them. The Mizuki arrived at Starbase 12 about seven hours after the Enterprise encountered Vila's ship. A few well-placed shots and a beam out were all it would've taken to get Gaila from that ship. Kai was even easier since he was headed for the Albino. No, Vila wasn't after them at all.

"I believe you are correct," Spock agreed. "Vila appeared very knowledgeable about the locations of Lieutenants Gaila and Kai."

"They're after the away team," Jayme mused.

"Why?" Bones asked.

"Harrison has a very high clearance, plus he has knowledge of Starfleet's strength and the strategy for the war," Scotty said.

"And they get Uhura as a bonus," she added.

"Why would they need… Uhura's a cryptologist," Sulu muttered, more to himself then them. "If she's forced to let them into our system or to decipher codes from…"

"A lot of people are gonna die," Jayme said, finishing his thought. "How long before we get to Galdonterre at our current speed?"

"Sixteen hours," Scotty told her. "If we engage the modifications we got from the Vengeance and go at maximum warp, we can cut it to just over five hours."

"It has not been fully tested, Jim," Spock pointed out.

"Now seems like the prefect time to try," she said. "Mister Sulu, Mister Scott, make it happen."

* * *

"Let me guess," Jayme sighed, "you wanna be in the landing party." It wasn't a question and it really didn't need to be one. If she found herself in his position… No, she _has_ found herself in his position and she knew all too well exactly what he was feeling.

"I cannae just sit here, lass," Scotty said as he stood across from her. "I cannae wait around while she's out there, in danger. I know ye probably have the team picked and everything but… In all the time we've known each other, in all the time we've been friends, I've never asked ye for anything."

"And you're not about to start now," she told him, motioning for him to sit down. "Save whatever favors I owe you for a time when you actually need them. You're already on the list."

"I am?" He gave her a look.

"Officially, we don't know what we're going to find on Galdonterre. Between the advanced security system that we're sure the Albino has and the fact that the facility is subterranean, we figured that it would be best for an engineer with combat experience to go. I'm sure Keenser can handle things downstairs. Unofficially, we both know exactly what I would do if Spock was in danger. Hell, I'm sure half the quadrant knows what I would do. I'm a lot of things but a hypocrite isn't one of them."

Scotty looked at her before letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh, I thought I was gonna have to fight with ye about this."

"Come on, man, you know me better than that." She smiled. "You haven't asked her yet, have you?"

"No. And every time I've tried, I just… I freeze up. And now… The Albino could kill her and I… I just cannae… If she dies… Wait, how in the bloody hell did ye know?"

"You're wearing an extra ring. Probably so you don't lose it." In addition to the class ring he always wore on his right hand, he also had a small band of white metal on his pinky. Most people wouldn't notice but she shares a brain with Spock and being -obsessively- observant is her husband's default.

"I was waiting for the right time," he told her.

"There's no such thing. I mean, if I could've, I would've waited until I graduated from the academy before I got hitched. Do you remember all the bullshit that went on? Or the fact that we ended up having to tell the brass?"

"Aye. Ye both got charged with fraternization and something else."

"Falsifying records. I know it was only a couple years ago but it feels like a lifetime." Jayme sighed. "But, you know, through all the bullshit and all the hassle… I wouldn't trade a second of it. Guess love'll do that to you. Do me a favor?"

"Anything, lass."

"Don't wait. Life is too short and you will hate yourself if you wait too long. Oh, and you totally gotta let me marry you. I've been waiting for this for years. Years."

"She has to say yes first, Jimmy."

"Oh, sweetie," she laughed, "you're the only person who thinks she won't. The rest of us have been placing our bets on when and saving our good booze for the party."

"Really?"

"Really. So, let's go get her. Knowing Ny, she'll probably ask what took us so long."

"She's a tough one, my rionnag," he said. Jayme raised an eyebrow. "Means star."

"See," she exclaimed, "you guys are too cute. I will be damned if I let the Albino ruin that."

Scotty sighed. "Thank you, Jim."

"For what? Being a good friend. It's kinda easy where you're concerned."


End file.
